


Take her, keep her and make her yours

by flipflops



Series: Mine Series [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Humor, bratva!Oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:44:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 33
Words: 175,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2608937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflops/pseuds/flipflops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver is called into one of the most feared Brava leaders home. A leader who has many reasons to hate Oliver. Instead he offers him a deal he can't refuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously AU. I have a thing for Bratva Oliver. I am also using the terms Captain since they did on the show even though I know that Bratva is actually more brotherhood and has much looser structure than the traditionally known Italian Mob, 
> 
> This just came to me the other day and today I had time to write out the first chapter.

Oliver was escorted into the Captain’s office. He knew this couldn’t be good. The Captain never wanted to just see him or anyone. He sat there trying to figure out what he’d done or hadn’t done to piss him off. There was any number of things. Oliver was his least liked person in the world. He looked around the office. There were pictures of the Captain and his family. With his men. He had some trophies from his high school glory days and tons of pictures his girls had drawn over the years. The Captain was a stern man, but he was a loving and devoted father. 

Oliver jumped when the door opened. He rose from his chair to shake the Captain’s hand. His grip was strong, Oliver curtailed his, as not to insult the man. “Please, Queen sit.” Oliver did as he was told. The Captain walked behind his desk and sat. “I guess you’re wondering why I asked you here?” Oliver nods, to nervous to speak. 

“I don’t like you kid. I don’t like you at all. After you dated Laurel and broke heart by dating Sara..I wanted to kill you. Unfortunately, your Father is too well respected. I was denied that.” Oliver gulped. He’d been young and stupid back then. He didn’t love Laurel and she was pushing him to marry her. Sara was so rebellious and full of life, he wanted to soak some of that up. He regrets it.

 

“I also respect the hell out of your ability to keep what is yours safe and to do whatever needs to be done. That is why I offered your father a deal. He rejected it.” Oliver is wondering why if his father rejected it he is sitting here unless it’s to kill him. 

The Captain offered Oliver a drink, he took it. He really needed it. “I am offering you a deal. I should have come to you first.” He takes another shot, “I respect your old man, but he is an asshole.” Oliver took the offered shot and they both did another. “Sorry, Kid I need the courage to do this...I am offering you my youngest daughter.” 

Oliver’s shock must have shown on his face. No one, not anyone had ever got close to the youngest Lance daughter. She was hid away in private schools for the gifted. There were rumors she was hideous and that is why Mr and Mrs Lance kept her hidden. Oliver wanted another shot. To turn down the Captain could mean certain death. To be saddled with an ugly wife would make him wish for death. There was no winning. He could cheat. Many of the men in this life had whores on the side. He didn’t know if he could do that to a woman. Have her waiting at home while he ran around. He cheated on girlfriends but that was different. Marriage was different.

“You marry Felicity and I will slowly turn over all my holdings, all my subordinates and upon my death, all of my wealth.” Oliver gulped. That was an amazing deal. Which made the ugly one not so ugly. 

“What’s the catch?” Oliver was nothing if not realistic. Quentin Lance laughed at the young man. 

“The catch is...she is in trouble. She is a hacktivist, a hacker for the greater good.” He said this with pride and amusement. “She has enemies and I have enemies who wish to use her...I need her safe Queen.” He stands and walks to the window. He is watching something down on the ground. He turns back to Oliver. 

“I shouldn’t admit this but Felicity is my favorite daughter. She is precious to me and honestly, I will give you anything to marry her, to keep her safe.” He is sad when he says this. Oliver knows he hates him and for good reason. 

“Why me? You hate me and we have a checkered past shall we say?” Oliver hopes he didn’t push it too far. Lance laughs at him. 

“Because Kid, I hate you. Everyone knows it so they will think it’s true love. Men die and kill for love everyday.” He looks at Oliver who nods. “AND you are ruthless. I’ve seen you kill for Bratva. I’ve seen you maim men for insulting your mother or sister. I want that for Felicity.” Oliver stops to consider it. There is no way he will do this. He can’t kill for a girl he doesn’t know! There is no way he wants to be with this man’s daughter. He knows from experience they are spoiled and a bit crazy. He starts to tell him no when there is a knock on the door. 

“Enter.” Lance says. The door slowly opens and then he sees her. A young girl, not underage but young comes through the door. Oliver is twenty eight, this girl can’t be more than twenty one. She shyly enters the room. Oliver quickly looks to Lance wondering if she is the maid or something. The look of pride on Lance’s face tells him this is the other daughter. The one closeted away. Oliver turns back to her. 

“You wanted to see me, Dad?” He smiles and motions for her to come into the room further. He sits back down at his desk. Oliver stands because his mom told him you always stand when a lady enters. Lance smiles. The girl, Felicity is wearing a gray pencil skirt with a pink button down. She has the pinkest lips he has ever seen, she has a red pen now stuck in her mouth while she hands Lance a folder and part of him wants to kiss those lips so bad. He swallows. 

He never knew he had a thing for the nerdy librarian look until just now. Her hair is in a low ponytail and curly, blonde. He never really liked blondes either. Lance clears his throat and Oliver knows he was busted staring at the girl. 

“Felicity, sweetheart?” She looks up and then to Oliver, she just now noticed him. He turns to her and he smiles, “Felicity Lance? I’m Oliver Queen...Your fiancee.” The pen drops from her mouth. She turns to glare at her father. 

“No. You’re not.” She doesn’t look at him when saying it only at her dad. Lance isn’t smiling either. “Felicity..he IS your fiancee.”

“Funny no one asked ME?” She turns to Oliver and that glares almost makes him cower, but it also kind of turns him on, “I’m sorry Mr. Queen--”

“No..no Mr Queen is my father, I’m Oliver.” She looks at him exasperated. 

“Oliver, I am not marrying you. I am not marrying him.” She says to her father. 

“Felicity it’s been decided. DO NOT make this more difficult.” She squares her shoulders and looks at both men. “I realize you will choose a husband for me since we have this weird lifestyle but HIM? Really? What have I done so bad to deserve this?” She turns to Oliver and says quickly, “No offense.” He just nods. She had just insulted him and he should be the one upset here! 

“Felicity, Oliver is very well liked amongst our group. He will provide well and keep you safe.” She throws her hands in the air and stomps over to her dad. 

“Keep me safe? Do I have to have sex with him, do my ‘wifely’ duty because I’m willing to bet “SAFE” and him are not well acquainted and I rather not become a walking petri dish of STD’s.” she turns him, “Again, No offense.” He just gives her a nod. This slip of a girl is totally insulting him and he just stands there. 

“Enough!” Lance bellows. 

“You are marrying Oliver or I will cut your technology fund off.” She steps back and gulps, “You’d take away my babies?” He nods. Oliver decides he should speak.    
“I never agreed to marry her...we hadn’t come to an agreement.” She turns to him and is shooting daggers at him. She walks over and pokes him in the chest, “I am NOT marrying you...oh wow..that is hard..like really, really...” she steps back, walks to her father, “I won’t do it...take my babies if you think it will help.” She starts to storm out of the large office calling behind her, “I won’t marry him. It’s not happening. EVER!” She slams the door behind her. He stares at the closed door. 

“I’ll do it.” Lance looks at him like he has lost his mind. 

“What?” 

“I’ll marry her. I agree to your terms.” He smiles at the older man. He isn’t sure why he is agreeing but something inside him wants to protect the little spitfire and another part of him wants Lance’s holdings. 

“Queen..you can’t beat my daughter. If I let you have her per our agreement: you have to treat her well, I know you won’t love her the way I love Dinah, but she’s a good girl. I insist she be treated well. I want her happy. If she wants babies you give them to her. IF she wants for anything, you will have failed. I need her safe, protected and taken care of..ideally loved, but I know that is unlikely.” 

“I got it. I will do it. And I get everything of yours to do with Bratva?” Lance nods. “Why not find some guy she likes to marry her off to?” 

Lance chuckles, “Her last two boyfriends? Barry Allen, genius kid but also so weak and pathetic. Then there was Ray Palmer. Taller more manly but completely inept at anything not related to technology. My girl deserves a man to take care of her, especially living this life. They couldn’t do that...she likes wussy boys.” He and Oliver laughed. 

“There is one more thing, kid. Her personal bodyguard stays on. I’ll pay him but he goes where she goes. I trust him and I don’t know how much to trust you.” Oliver shakes his head, “I get it. I will earn your trust.” Lance calls someone and there is another knock at the door and a huge man enters the room. 

“Oliver Queen this is John Diggle. Felicity’s personal bodyguard.” Oliver gulps. This man is pure muscle and his arms are the size of cannons.   
“Mr. Diggle this is Oliver Queen he is marrying our Felicity.” John gives them both disbelieving look. He just nods though. Lance dismisses him. 

“I guess it’s official then...” before they can shake on it, Felicity comes barreling through the door.

“You seriously are giving me away to a man who fucked not one but both of my sisters?” Lance just stares at her so she turns to Oliver, “You did fuck them both right?” He nods slowly. He can’t believe this is happening. 

“Do you have a brother?” He nods again. “Do you speak?” She’d heard his voice earlier hadn’t she? “I have a brother, Tommy and a sister Thea.” she considers this for a moment. “I’m not Sara, I don’t go for girls..at least I don’t think I do..I mean, I could meet a lovely girl tomorrow and decide I have to have her, but so far I like boys. So Tommy?”

Oliver feels something close to jealousy licking in his belly. He doesn’t like where this is going. Her dad cuts in, “Felicity, Tommy isn’t an option to marry. He is a second son and not in the Bratva, at least not yet.” She is tapping her finger against her lips. He wants to take that finger and suck on it..Where did that come from?

“I know! I was thinking he fucked my sisters why can’t I have his brother BEFORE the wedding of course. It’s only fair!” She looks back and forth between both men. Oliver has had enough. She looks very proud of herself. 

He almost roars at her, “My WIFE will not be fucking anyone but me. Got it?” 

“I said BEFORE that means I won’t be your wife. Only maybe your fiancee.” She gives him a duh look. 

“No. You are MINE from this second forward. Not my brother nor any other man will be between these legs.” He says as he grabs onto her hips and pulls her to him. He may have overstepped with her father there.She gasps. She goes to slap him but he grabs her hand. “You also won’t hit me. I won’t hit you. Got it?” She smiles sweetly and he thinks he’s won. She looks him in the eye and then lifts her foot and slams her heel into his foot. And walks out. 

Two hours later Oliver walks out the front door of the Lance Estate. His bodyguard and best friend is leaning against his Aston Martin. “Well, what did you do this time?” Slade Wilson inquires. Oliver gets in the driver seat and puts on his sunglasses. Slade gets in the passenger seat. Oliver starts the car and turns to Slade, “I got myself a bride!” He smiles pulling away from the mansion.


	2. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity tries to find a way out of her impending marriage, while Oliver learns a secret about his bride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am overwhelmed by the response to this story! Thank you all so much!! 
> 
>  
> 
> I will warn you there is no Olicity in this chapter. I had to split the original chapter in two or it would have been way too long. I hope to post the next chapter (which does have some Olicity) soon. Maybe even tomorrow! 
> 
> Thanks again for all your support!!

After storming out for the second time, Felicity went to find her mother. Surely, Dinah Lance could convince her dotting husband to allow Felicity to marry someone else. Anyone else but Oliver Queen. She went to the garden, Dinah loved to garden and was extremely proud of her lush, beautiful gardens. She wasn’t there. Felicity went in the kitchen door and asked the cook if her mom had been in there and she was told no. She huffed and made her way up to the third floor of the massive home. Her parents had the entire third floor of the house. 

Once she reached the top of the stairs she looked up and down the hall. Their bedroom was up here. No one but Quentin and Dinah was allowed in there. The maids didn’t even clean in there. There was a tv room, an exercise room, her mom’s office, a craft room and game room/man cave. She decided to check her mom’s office. Making her way to the door she said a silent mantra of “Please, Please PLEASE Mom, take my side.” She knocked on the door. 

“Come in.” She heard her mom’s cheerful voice beckoning. She couldn’t help but smile. Her mother was the center of their family. Smart, beautiful and loving. Felicity opened the door and found her mom sitting on the sofa reading some files. Dinah looked up and smiled, “Darling! What ever do I owe this pleasure?” She sat aside her files. Her mom had always put her girls first..well, first after their father. Felicity crossed the room and threw herself onto the couch and lowered her head into her mom’s lap. She needed to be soothed. 

“Darling? What is wrong?”

 

Felicity sighed, “Daddy picked me a husband.” Dinah smiled down at her daughter while finger combing her daughter’s hair. “That’s wonderful! Is he young? Is he handsome?” Felicity knew then that her dad had not told Dinah of his plans. She wasn’t sure if that was a good or a bad thing.

“He’s used! That’s what he is!” Dinah chuckled. “How old fashioned of you.” Felicity looked up at her mom with a pout, “He is...by everyone!” 

“Who did he choose, darling? I’m sure it can’t be that bad.” Felicity rose from her comfy spot in her mom’s lap and looked at her with such sadness Dinah was worried how bad this could be. 

“Oliver ‘I’ve screwed both of your sisters’ Queen! Can you imagine mom? I can’t!” Dinah’s mouth fell open. She snapped it shut and looked away from her youngest daughter. Surely, there was a mistake. “Are you sure he wasn’t playing a joke on you? Teasing you?” 

“He was here! I don’t think they are prank buddies...” Felicity mumbled. Dinah stood and paced. Like mother, like daughter. She had paced her room while trying to figure a way out of this. 

“Will you speak to dad, please?” Dinah was about to answer her when Quentin walked in. Seeing his daughter and wife both upset he rolled his eyes. He knew what this was about, Oliver Queen. Before Dinah could start, he held up his hands. He walked over to her and placed his hands on each shoulder and kissed his wife’s cheek. He turned to his youngest daughter, “You shouldn’t have dragged your mother into this. It’s decided and the agreement is signed.” 

Felicity sat there stunned. The tears filling her eyes were threatening to fall. She took a deep breath, squared her shoulders and walked out. Both of her parents watched their most stoic child with a sense of awe and regret. They’d both hoped to allow her to marry for love, her recent actions had proven they couldn’t do that and keep her safe. Quentin turned to his wife and hugged her, “I did the best I could. Queen will keep her safe...”

“Safe but miserable isn’t saying much, my love.” He nods. 

“I could be wrong but the sparks I saw flying..I think it could turn into a love match. I’ve never seen her like that and she actually ruffled Queen.” Dinah nodded and laughed. 

“Be that as it may, he has slept with both of her sisters. He has cheated on every girlfriend he has had and he doesn’t seem kindhearted, she needs kindness Quentin.” 

“I made rules for that.” He kisses her, “And who can resist Felicity’s warmth?” They both smile. She is remarkable. Dinah just hopes Oliver can see it, the way she did. 

 

Felicity rushes down the flight of stairs separating her parents floor and the girls’ floor. She sees Sara sitting in the common area she’s reading a magazine. Sara looks up and sees her baby sister crying and pats the seat next to her, “What’s wrong, baby sis?” Felicity almost smiles. Almost. She curls into the comfy seat. Back resting against the arm rest. Knees pulled up to her chest. She holds back the tears still wanting to fall, “Dad has arranged my marriage.”

Sara sucks in a breath. All three girls have always known it is a possibility of their dad doing this, but they all held out hope of being allowed to choose. “Before Laurel? She is going to lose her shit over this...” Sara laughed. Felicity couldn’t stop the tears this time, “Oh sweetie, she’ll get over it. Please don’t cry. Who is he? Is he hot?...Please don’t say it’s Carter!” She shudders and Felicity shakes her head. 

“It’s worse.” She says between sobs. 

“I don’t think they get much worse unless...is he old? Dad wouldn’t do that..” Sara moves closer to Felicity, putting a hand on her knees. “Who?” 

Felicity has buried her head in her arms, “Oliver Queen.” Sara can’t hear her, “Who and raise your head so I can hear.” She sighs, raises her head, and adjusts her glasses, “Oliver Queen.” They both hear a gasp. 

“Dad is letting YOU marry Ollie? Why?” Laurel is standing over them, hands on her hip, and anger flowing from her. “Ollie is mine! He has ALWAYS been mine.” She stomps over to the stairs, “You little bitch, you can’t let me have anything can you?” With that she is up the stairs to cry to the parents. 

“You think Dad will give in?” Felicity asks hopefully. Sara slowly shakes her head. “You have to do this.”

“Why?”

“We need the Queen’s on our side if come to war between the families.” she looks down, “And you’ve made enemies with that cyber hacking thing you do...they weren’t happy about that. it brought a lot of heat on the organization” Felicity knew that but to make her marry someone? “Lis, dad needs him to keep himself safe. Ollie is lethal. Dad needs to know you’re safe so he can concentrate on keeping himself safe.”

“Why him? Isn’t there anyone else? He has a brother..why not him?” Sara laughed, “Tommy is handsome and funny but he’s not Bratva. He’s not made. Ollie is and he is protective..he will do what dad needs done.” Felicity looks at he sister and nods. All those things are true. 

“But...OLIVER? ..talk about sloppy seconds...” she mutters and then remembers who she is talking to, “not you..or him for you...ugh...I’m sorry Sara.” Sara laughs. “It’s fine. I never loved Ollie. I wanted to one up Laurel more than anything. Plus, he’d asked for me when he called and she told him I had a boyfriend.” 

Felicity gasped. She knew Laurel had her heart set on Oliver for years but that is low down and dirty. “Why?”

“She wanted to Mrs. Queen. A big deal in town and in the organization.” Sara states like it is a well known fact. 

“It’s still going to be humiliating.” Felicity uncharacteristically whines. 

“It won’t be all bad. He is an excellent lover!” Sara quips. Felicity grabs a pillow to put over her head. “Lover..that word is creepy.” 

“Maybe but Ollie is good at it..so you’ll be satisfied...” Felicity looks at her sister, “First of all, the fact you can tell me what kind of lover, my husband will be is sick. Second, yeah..I’ll be ‘satisfied’ along with half of Starling! And third...ewwwww. Stop.” 

Sara looks sympathetically at her sister, “I’m sorry Lissy. He’s nice really he is and not just in the sack. I mean, he is a nice guy. He won’t beat you or rape you or sell you off. In this life, that is the trifecta.” They both are silent because they both know how true her words are. Felicity wipes her eyes, stands and Sara does too. They hug and Felicity goes to her room. She enters and wonders how long this will be her room? Her home? She crawls into bed and cries. 

==========================================

Oliver and Slade arrive at his house. They walk in the back kitchen door. Raisa is making stew. Oliver’s stomach growls and she smiles up at him. He kisses her cheek and ask that she sends up enough for him and Slade. They make their way up to his room. Finally after the door is shut Slade turns to Oliver, “A bride? You and Laurel finally making it real?” Oliver’s smile left his face for the first time since exiting the Lance Estate. 

“No.” Slade doesn’t understand why Ollie is so upset nor why he answered so harshly. 

“Ohhhh...Sara! Niiiice.” He goes to fist bump but Oliver turns away. “What the fuck, dude?” Oliver flops down on his bed. He puts his arms behind his head. “The young one.” He tells Slade. “The hunchback of Starling City? You must have really fucked up for them to punish you like this!” Slade sits in the chair across from Oliver’s bed. 

“I’m not being punished. I agreed to it.” Slade’s mouth drops open. “WHY?” Oliver smiles up at the ceiling then sits up and looks at his best friend/right hand man. “She is beautiful! She is smoking hot. Feisty as hell with a body that is built for sin.” Slade throws back his head laughing. 

“You almost had me. I thought you were serious.” 

“I am. She is beautiful and there is something about her. I want her....” Slade stares at him. He knows Oliver is serious. He has agreed to this and he wants the girl.”You don’t have to marry her to have her, the sisters are proof of that, Oliver.” Oliver gives him a look and he shuts up; Slade can’t wait to meet her. Any girl that can do this to Oliver must be something else. 

There is a knock on the door, Raisa brings in the stew with her homemade bread. Oliver walks to his in room fridge and pulls out a couple of beers. They eat and Slade leaves. They both agree to meet up later for some good times. 

Before Oliver can think of what to do next the in home intercom chimes, and he is called to his dad’s office. Great. Just what I need. He wishes he had time for another drink. Alas, he ruler of the house summons him, he rolls his eyes. He ambles down the stairs and to his dad’s office. The door is closed. He knocks. When Robert tells him to enter he does. Oliver can’t help but compare the way Lance looked at Felicity to the way his dad looks at him entering the office. His dad looks at him with mostly disdain. The only pride Robert Queen feels towards his son is when Oliver is torturing or killing someone or fucking someone he shouldn’t. Fatherly love. 

“I just heard that you were at the Lance’s today. Why?” Oliver plops into the chair. Proper posture not required. “He made me an offer I couldn’t refuse..” Oliver does his best Brando impression. Robert is not amused. “I am being serious Oliver. I don’t want you attached to his bastard child. You deserve one of the legitimate heirs.” Oliver suddenly sits up and is paying attention. “What do you mean?” It’s stupid in this day and age to even care about this shit, but part of him wants to know because...he doesn’t want to think about the why right now. 

Robert pauses, “Years ago, Dinah left Quentin. He was lost without her. We came to the conclusion we should get him laid. We took him to Vegas and found him a woman. Next thing we know she’s knocked up and it’s Lance’s.” Oliver is floored. Everyone looks up to the Lance’s and their marriage. “Dinah came back and brought the girls. Quentin showed her Felicity, whose birth mother abandoned her and she fell in love with the girl.” Oliver considered what his father was telling him. He didn’t want to share that he was marrying her in part for Lance’s money, power, position and men. 

“I don’t care. I’m marrying her.” His dead stands up. “I forbid you to marry her. If you do, you will be kicked out. Out of the manor, out of my outfit and out of my life.” Oliver stands. 

“Whatever.” And he walks out. He knows he won’t need his dad or anything to do with him. The only thing he will regret is leaving Tommy and Thea to this man. He walks towards the front door. 

“Oliver?” It’s his mom. He knows she is ruthless but he has a soft spot for her. He turns to her, “Yes?” She hugs him and he for once, hugs her back, “I will speak to Robert. This is a good marriage. I am proud of you for seeing how an alliance with them will serve the family. I just wish it were Laurel and not the youngest.” Oliver knows his mom has always liked Laurel. They are a lot alike. Moira Dearden wanted Robert Queen and didn’t stop until she had him. He wonders if she regrets that now. “I’m happy it’s not Laurel.” He says to her and turns to leave. 

“Oliver!” His dad is calling after him. “Do not marry that girl.” He ignores him and heads out to meet Slade. He can’t wrap his mind around the fact that Dinah and Quentin could love a child that isn’t even hers. His parents could never do that, could they? Does this change the way he sees Felicity? He thinks about it, no. She is still a beautiful pain in the ass. He smiles just thinking about her. On the plus side, she isn’t a full Lance so she might not be crazy! He pulls into the bar where he and Slade hold court most nights. Girls are always willing to do whatever they want here. Being a bad boy does good things for a boy. His mind briefly flashes to Felicity and her saying he was an STD waiting to happen. He shrugs to himself, he’ll double bag it tonight, in honor of his future wife.

As he gets out of his car his phone goes off. He looks down, it’s Lance. He better answer. 

“Queen here.”   
“Oliver? I heard your father knows. Our deal still on?” Lance sounds curious and maybe a bit worried. 

“Why didn’t you tell me she’s your bastard?”

He hears Lance pull in a shocked breath, “Does it change our terms, you knowing?” 

“It might. I haven’t thought about it. The Pakhan might not approve of you sharing the wealth with a bastard’s husband. Having bastards is one thing, marrying one is another.” 

“Meet me tomorrow. Downtown. There is something we need to discuss. Something much more important than Felicity’s birthmother.” Oliver is curious, but he also wants to get into the bar so he agrees. 

He needs to get drunk and laid. Not in that order.


	3. Secrets and Wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver meets with Lance. Felicity and Oliver have a heart to heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all are the bestest, sweetest readers ever! The support is humbling. Thank you so much for every comment and kudos.Thank you for reading and embracing my little story. 
> 
>  
> 
> Pakhan= Godfather. 
> 
>  
> 
> If you'd like to talk about this story or anything Arrow or Olicity you can find me:  
> twitter @Kirena214  
> tumblr: flipflops-pearls  
> I'd LOVE to hear from you!!!

Oliver’s head is killing him. He shouldn’t have had so much to drink last night. It was one hell of a good time, but the headache today is killing him and he has to meet Lance. He walks into the restaurant where they agreed to meet at and takes a table. Five minutes later, in walks Lance and his second in command,Frank Bertinelli. Frank sits a few tables over. Frank once worked with Oliver’s father. They had a falling out and now he worked under Lance, per the Pakhan’s request.

“Rough night?” Lance asks with a smirk on his face. 

“You could say that.” Oliver answers. He knows Lance is enjoying this way too much. “What did we need to speak about.”

Lance looks at Oliver with something close to respect. Oliver never thought he’d see anything close to that coming from this man. “I understand your concerns about my legacy and Felicity. I want to assure you no one will usurp you inheriting my legacy.” 

Oliver looks at him waiting. When he realizes he isn’t going to say more he asks, “How can you be certain? The Pakhan can do whatever he wants.” They were all subject to the wants, wishes and whims of the Pakhan, they all knew this. 

“Come walk with me.” He signals to Frank. He asks the server to make his lunch to go. She does and Frank is handed Lance’s lunch. He and Oliver walk down the street, “Oliver, I am making a play. A play that if it goes off, will land me in the ultimate power position.” Oliver is stunned. He knows that what he means is he is going to kill and grab the power. Trusting Oliver with this is a show of respect and that he does consider him family. 

“Do you need help?” Oliver knows a move like this will take many men and a lot of planning. Lance smiles at him, “No. I just need you to take care of Felicity regardless of what happens. She is my weakness and they know that. She is also valuable to them. Her computer skills with everything being online can make her more valuable to them or it can make her an enemy. She has been seen as enemy recently. Her sisters haven’t the skill set that could be used against us that Felicity has...please understand I love all my daughters..” 

“Felicity holds a special place, I understand.” Quentin observes the younger man. He chose him because Oliver is heartless when it comes to his enemies. He has no qualms about hurting those who hurt the ones he loves or in Felicity’s case he is in charge of protecting. Watching the cold blooded young man, he sees that he may care more than he shows. He also sees the care he has for his daughter. 

“When am I marrying her?” Oliver knows this isn’t for him and his bride to decide. This is for higher ups to decide. “Soon but not until AFTER I do this..” That made this less risky for Oliver. All Lance wanted was his word he’d protect her no matter what. No vows said but between the two of them. Oliver nods. 

“You should come over. You and Lis should talk. Get to know each other.” Oliver eyes the older man. Is he crazy? That girl wants to kill him. Lance laughed at him, “You look almost scared..she’s a small girl, I think you can handle her.” Oliver smirked. His mind went somewhere else. He did have a question, “Does Felicity know her mom isn’t her birthmother?”

“No. I have never told her.” Oliver nods. He hardly knows the girl but it would suck to find out and not from your family. Sara and Laurel must know. Laurel is his age making her seven when Felicity was born. Sara five, both old enough to realize their mom wasn’t pregnant. Now smart enough to realize what happened. Maybe he was wrong about the older Lance girls, perhaps they aren’t evil, spoiled brats. A secret like this could do a lot of damage to their sister and their entire family. 

“Who is her birthmother?” 

“A waitress in Vegas. Donna. Smoak. She was beautiful and loving and kind. A lot like Felicity. She was so full of life and laughter, exactly what I needed. Then she got pregnant and well, she was miserable. She wanted to be a mother, but when Dinah came back...I took Felicity and left. Never looked back.” Oliver has no idea what to say. It seems cruel to rip a child away from it’s mother. It also seems cruel to not be with the one you love. Not that he’d know. He’d never been in love. Lust, sure. Love, no. 

 

======================

Oliver arrives at the Lance Estate and it takes him back to picking up Laurel for their dates. His dates with Sara were not the type where you pick the girl up at her front door. He rings the bell and is let in by the maid. He assumes he will be having dinner with the family. He is right. He is shown into the formal dining room. He’s glad he wore a suit. No cocktail hour, he muses sadly. 

He walks in to find Mr and Mrs Lance seated at either end of a small table rectangle shaped table. Sara is seated by her father, on his left. He notices Laurel nor Felicity is here. He’s shown the seat by Mrs Lance on the opposite side from Sara. 

“Oliver, glad you could make it. Felicity will be down any minute.” Sara giggled and Oliver looked at her questioning her giggle. She shrugged. Dinah sighed. As Dinah went to speak Laurel came into the room. She slid into her chair next to her sister across from Oliver and smiled. He hoped the grimace he was feeling looked like a smile. 

“Ollie, how are you?” She asked him sweetly. He went to answer when he felt her foot on his crouch. He coughed and moved his chair, “Fine. And you?” She shrugged, “I’ve been lonely.” She replies sipping her wine. Both of her parents stare at her and Oliver just sits there. He has no idea what to say or do. He smirks, she maybe lonely but he isn’t stupid enough to go there again.Thankfully Felicity walks in. Oliver’s mouth goes dry and his heart is beating so fast he wonders if anyone can hear it. She is beautiful. She isn’t wearing her glasses this time and he can see her eyes. A man could drown in those eyes, he thinks before shaking his head. What the fuck is happening to him? He isn’t that guy. He shuts that down right away. 

She sits down next to him. “Felicity.” He says. She sips her wine then turns to him, “Oliver.” Her dad laughs, “Now that we all know each other’s names; shall we eat?” They go through the first and second course without much talking. Quentin and Dinah talk while everyone else politely eats. 

Oliver is feeling pretty good about this whole thing until Laurel asks, “Ollie? Exactly what did daddy promise you to marry the runt?” His eyes bulge. Before he can think of a reply, Lance does, “We do NOT discuss our business at the table or with those not involved.”

Laurel chugs another glass of wine down and Oliver is wondering when this drinking thing started. Damn girl, can put them back. He studies her for a moment. He doesn’t see any of the girl he once knew in this woman across from him.She is still beautiful to look at, but her actions are not. Her foot is massaging his leg again and he is trying not to cringe. He moved his foot away and accidentally hit Dinah. She looked at him, and he could tell she knew what was going. Whether she blamed Oliver or Laurel, he doesn’t know. 

“Quentin, I think Oliver and Felicity should be excused and perhaps have dessert just the two of them. In the garden? It’s quite lovely and romantic.” Dinah gushes as she sips some wine. Oliver knows this isn’t a suggestion. He looks to Felicity and can tell she knows this too. They both rise and excuse themselves. 

She leads him through the house and out one of the french doors. He is relieved to be away from her parents very observant eyes and Laurel’s wandering foot. When they get outside she takes a deep breath. “That was awful.” She quips looking up at the stars. He is looking at her. “Yeah.” She turns her head to look at him. He smiles. She doesn’t return it. She walks to a porch swing that is hanging from what looks like was once a child’s swing set. He follows because what else can he do? They sit. 

Felicity is watching the stars and naming the constellations in her head trying not to think about what’s been on her mind all day. She feels him watching her. She waits for him to speak, to see if he will. It’s killing her because she likes to talk. She hears him take a breath, “What are you thinking about so intently?” She drops her gaze to him then looks back to the stars. Finally she turns toward him, “Have you ever wished on a star?” He eyes her for a moment, considering his answer. The truth is yes, before he knew he was destined to live this life and nothing would change that. He wished to be a professional hockey player. He wished for girls to like him. He wished that his dad would be a nice guy. Yes, he’d made many wishes before all emotions had to be tainted by this life, “Sure.” is his reply to her. 

“Ever heard the saying ‘be careful what you wish for, you just might get it’?” He laughs, “No. But it seems odd.” She shakes her head.

“No, it’s completely accurate. At one point in your life a wish might be the only thing you wish for..then later, it’s a curse.” He looks at her and knows she is a deep thinker. He is not. He wishes he could kiss her, that he is good at, or so he’s been told. Kissing, being physical is much easier for him than communicating the way she does. 

“I’m lost. If I want something I want it.” She smiles and it’s a smile almost of pity or maybe something else he can’t name. 

“Fine. I will tell you.” He didn’t remember asking a question aside from what was she thinking. She gets a far off look on her face before continuing. 

“When I was seven, you came here to meet my parents. You and Laurel were fourteen and starting to date. I remember you coming in, I saw you from the landing upstairs.” She smiles remembering that night. He remembers being scared shitless. “I couldn’t attend the big grown up dinner. I was so mad. Then I saw you...” She focuses on his face for a moment, “You were so handsome almost beautiful. I thought you were Prince Charming come to life. I was so, so jealous of Laurel....YOU were all she talked about.” She laughs and he laughs with her. Not for the same reason. 

“Then you broke her heart by cheating. I’d seen you two around the house but Laurel gave me strict orders to stay hidden...she kind of hates me.” She scrunches up her face, the hurt evident. “She was mean to you. Bossy and demanding. I blamed her for your cheating..I was a stupid child. I was nine?..Then I turned ten and was sent to special schools...but---I remembered you.” 

They are looking into each other’s eyes. She is remembering the boy he once was and what he represented to her. He is seeing someone look at him the way he only hoped someone could. She knows she is only telling him this because she is tipsy. Oliver is just glad they aren’t yelling. It’s nice her not yelling. The moment is over too soon, the spell is broken.

“Anyways”, she says with a flourish of her hands, “ You two were off and on so much I decided to stop paying attention. It hurt. Until I heard about you and Sara. I was sixteen. My sisters were fighting and my parents were upset. I hated you. I wanted to take it back...take it all back.” She looks sad now. 

He clears his throat. He is more emotional than he has been in a very long time. He stares at her waiting for her to elaborate. She doesn’t, “Take what back?”

“All the times I threw a penny in a fountain. All the birthday wishes. Waiting for 11:11. All the times I wished on stars.” She looks back up at them and smiles sadly..”All those wishes, all those hopes and dreams that someday, somehow..you’d be mine.” With the last word she looks at him. He feels like someone tore out his insides and stuffed them back in the wrong way. They just look at one another. He sighs and she gulps. 

“Now I have you..in a way. But why? How? Because I’m a hacker, who got irate over the treatment of women and stole some money..okay a lot of money and gave it to women needing an out?” She is tearing up, “My Dad is a criminal and you are our best bet for staying alive. I got my wish....too bad, it isn’t what I want.” 

At first he is sad, she was trying to do good and is being punished unfairly, then he is hurt, he won’t even consider why and how he is hurt and that turns to anger. Anger is the only emotion Oliver is in touch with. He stands up and is towering over her, arms on either side of her head resting on the back of the swing, “Sorry I’m not some childhood Prince Charming come to life. I’m really fucking sorry you had to grow up and find out life sucks.” He starts to leave she stands and she rises and grabs his elbow, “Oliver..I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you...if anything...I’m sorry MY wish has messed up your life. I wished this and then I did something knowing I could be punished...I never thought anyone else would be dragged into it” He searches her eyes and she means it. 

“My life..I was fucked up long before this, Felicity. This is? This is nothing.” She nods. “Still...I feel bad. I did this...to you.”

He sits back down. He wants to tell her that she did nothing to him. This is the life he lives, but he doesn’t. That could lead to things he isn’t ready for. She follows him and sits next to him. “Oliver, can we..be friends?” He looks down at her. This tiny girl, this girl he will be in charge of protecting and he sees all the innocence and kindness she is filled with. He now knows what she did to cause so much trouble and he can’t help but respect her. He nods. 

“Sara says you are a nice guy...well, she said more than that but I DEFINITELY don’t want to go there!” She laughs. It’s probably the first real laugh since yesterday when she became engaged. She just glad Oliver isn’t looking at her with that cold hard stare on his face anymore. That was something she hopes to never see directed at her again. 

“Whoa, wait I think I DEFINITELY want to talk about that!” He teases her. She nudges him with her shoulder. “No way.” He lets it drop. “Okay. Tell me what you will talk about.” 

She gets serious, “You won’t beat me or rape me. Is she right?” He feels anger bubbling up. Not at Sara but that Felicity would worry about that from him, he taps it back down. “I mean, It’s not like I think you would, but you could. We both know that. I will be more like property than person.” Her words cut him to the core. He hates that part of this life. He hates most of this life but the way women are treated is especially heinous in his mind. He thinks of his mom and Thea, and how Thea could wind up with a horrible husband. 

He shakes his head, and touches her cheek, “I will NEVER lay a hand on you in anger. I will never force myself on you.” A tear falls down her cheek and he wipes it with his thumb on her cheek. He knows he’d die before he hurt her. He’s never hit a woman and never raped a woman. He doesn’t like to think of that word in regards to her, which is why he worded it the way he did. She nods accepting his answer. 

“Thank you. ..no selling me either, right?” she asks almost like a child asking for a second helping of dessert. “No. That is disgusting. I could never do that.” 

They are silent. He drops his hand from her cheek. His hand is cold without her warmth. “Oliver? What do you expect of me. I need to know.”

He has no idea what he expects from her. He has no idea about much of anything. “I don’t know I haven’t thought about it. Or thought past the wedding itself.” She nods sadly. “I guess I expect you to be a good Bratva wife and maybe mother someday.” he shrugs. “What else can I ask of you?” He needs to ask her the same question, “What are you expecting from me?” 

She swallows and stands up putting her arms around herself. It’s like she’s hugging herself, or trying to hold herself together. Something in Oliver doesn’t like her feeling this way. She turns back to where he is still sitting, “I only have two requests since we got the other things out of the way: I know you will have women”, she nearly gags when she says it and funny Oliver almost does too. He’ll think about that later. “Please don’t humiliate me and be CAREFUL. Since I have to have your children..I rather not have a disease or diseases.” He nods. He is always careful. That won’t be a problem. “The other one?” 

She gathers her courage, “I know I have no right to ask and I have no leverage..being a daughter of Bratva, I know leverage is needed in negotiations...” He smiles at her obvious nervousness. 

He stands up and move to stand in front of her, touching her shoulders, “Just tell me.” 

“The other women? Please...not my sisters. I am asking you not to have sex with either of them, as long as I am yours.” 

His first thought is disgusting. He doesn’t want either of them. He was young and stupid. He was young and toying with girls to see just how much he could get away with and just how far they’d go. They will be his family once he marries Felicity. Nope. Totally off limits. The second thing to hit him is how she said and acknowledged that she is his. Do men get butterflies in their stomach? If so, he just did and an erection which is not entirely unwelcome. She is his, once they are married and he very much likes that idea. 

“I agree. I won’t touch Sara or Laurel. I haven’t in a long time and I won’t.... As long as you are mine.” She smiles and this smile is different from all the others. This one, this smile is one he wants to see a lot more of. He is about to move closer and kiss her when the maid brings out their dessert. He sighs. So close to tasting those lips. They eat their dessert in silence. Afterwards, she walks him to the front door, “Felicity..do you realize you didn’t yell at me all night?” 

“I’m saving that for next time.” She teases him. He can’t take his eyes of her lips and thinks he might try for another kiss when Laurel appears, “Were you leaving without saying goodbye?” She asks. Oliver barely controls himself. He moves away from Felicity and to the outside of the threshold of the door, “I was saying goodnight to my date.” 

“You mean your first date. We all know you are leaving here and meeting your real date.” She smirks and turns to leave. He sees Felicity’s eyes briefly flash with sadness before she looks away. 

Felicity had gotten lost in her hopes again. For a brief moment she let herself think this..thing between them was normal. She had wanted him to kiss her..she should know better. “Goodnight Oliver. Have a nice night.” She doesn’t look him in the eye and her voice betrays her hurt. She moves inside and shuts the door. 

He stares at it. He doesn’t know what pisses him off the most. Laurel saying that in front of Felicity, after their date, which hadn’t went as bad as he thought it might or as well as he’d hoped. OR. The fact it hurt Felicity and the fact that he didn’t like hurting her. Or the fact Laurel is right. He was meeting up with Shado after this. Shit. He is a grown man, he can do what he wants. He got into his car and reaches for his phone. He texts Shado, canceling their evening. He decided not to think about why he does this, he tells himself he was just tired and still a bit hungover. No way does this having anything to do with a cute blonde who is waking up the humanity inside of him.


	4. This kiss..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to sign the marriage contract. It turns interesting with one question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I say this every time, but I mean it every time: y'all are so great! Thank you so much for your continued support. I want to thank everyone who has read it and especially those who have commented! They really help a girl out.
> 
> (Please read end notes!)

Felicity had been engaged, secretly, for over two weeks. Today was the day that Oliver, his parents, Felicity and her parents would decide her entire life post-marriage. Maybe not her ENTIRE post marriage life, only most of it. She wanted to just wear a pair of khaki pants and a sweater, her mom had other ideas. She told Felicity she should wear a pretty dress. She’s chosen a pretty lilac colored sheath dress with black heels. Her mom had also vetoed wearing a black dress telling her, “Felicity it is about wedding arrangements not a funeral.” Felicity had mumbled, “Same thing to me.” Dinah had given her a look that meant to stop her from saying anymore. It worked. Felicity made her way down to the formal sitting room. Her parents were already there. Oliver was there alone. 

“Where are Mr and Mrs Queen?” She asked as she took a seat. A single chair. That way she didn’t have to sit next to anyone else. 

“I don’t need parents to decide my future. I asked them not to attend. Mom can help plan the ceremony if you and your mom wish.” Felicity couldn’t care less about the ceremony or who planned it. She just shrugged. Her mom motioned for her to sit on the love seat next to Oliver. She rolled her eyes but went over to sit by him. Even though their last encounter, the family dinner, had gone better than their initial meeting Felicity was still not happy about this. She was also still coming to terms with the surge of jealousy that hit her when Laurel reminded them all that Oliver had other plans after leaving her. That would be her life, Oliver leaving to be with other women. It was a bitter pill to swallow.

“Oliver and I have decided most of the terms of the prenup and the marriage contract. What we’d like is your input and we will see what we can do.” Felicity inhaled. She knew they were discussing her future. Her future with her husband, a husband not of her own choosing. It seemed so clinical. She was trying not to have a panic attack. Looking to the three of them she felt like a caged animal. She stood and started pacing. How did her life come to this, how can the parents she knows love and adore her make her do this? 

“Felicity, sweetheart? Are you alright?” Her mom asked in an almost panicked voice.

“yesss.” She was regaining her composure. She walked back over and sat next to Oliver folding her arms over her chest like a petulant child. “What has been decided? How many children I will have to push out? How I will react to his latest scandal? Oh! I know...how obedient I will have to be much like a trained dog.” She glared at her dad begging him to challenge her. It wasn’t her dad who reacted. Her dad looked at her with concern. Her mom looked worried for her. 

“What the fuck? Last time we talked things seemed better! Now your back to this shit? WE ARE ASKING YOUR OPINION HERE! A lot of girls don’t get that.” He was pissed. She was feeling trapped. “Oh, I’m sorry am I not grateful enough that my entire future is being decided by two men and only afterwards am I being consulted...my bad!” They both stood and went to opposite ends of the room. 

Dinah and Quentin shared a look. A very knowing look. Dinah silently acknowledged that Quentin was right before, there is something there between these two. They had overheard Laurel’s comments about Oliver’s date and knew it hurt Felicity. Dinah had told Quentin about the crush Felicity had for Oliver as a child. Quentin thought it would make this easier. Dinah knew it would in the long run, but the short term would be hell on both of them. 

Felicity suddenly remembers what Sara told her, they need Oliver, they need this marriage to not only keep her safe, but to keep her parents safe. To help her dad. She would do anything for him, even marry a man she once loved, albeit in a childlike innocent way and now loathes, in a very grown up way. She needed to put aside her own petty issues with his ‘date’ and be the daughter they had raised. 

She puffed out a breath, “Fine..what has been decided?” She was facing a bookcase, arms crossed and a stance that was defiant. Oliver turned and saw her back. He wanted to march of there and make her turn around and face him. He hated when people turned their back to him. He also didn’t trust this new acceptance. He had been looking forward to seeing her. Not seeing her for two weeks had been surprisingly upsetting to him. He’d been called out of town for work and his first inclination upon returning had been to come and find her, not Shado as was his normal compunction. Her defiance and her anger towards him was unsettling. He liked her spunk, he hated this.

“Oliver and I decided that you two should do a couple of more private dates to get to know one another. The big charity fundraiser your mom is putting on will be your first official outing. Then a few more dates and your engagement will be announced. A New Years wedding seems l like a good idea.” 

Quentin waits for her to say something. She just bows her head. Oliver thinks she is crying. “I will be married in six months...” 

“Yes. We think that is soon enough but not too soon as to draw suspicions.” Again nothing. Dinah decides to speak up, “Felicity. Sweetheart, we need to know what to do to make this better for you.” She turns to the room and looks at Oliver. 

“Oliver knows my only demands. Nothing we negotiate can really change things.” Oliver feels heartbroken. It’s like they broke her spirit. Sure, he yelled at her, she yelled back that was how this worked..not like this..He doesn’t want this calm complacent girl. He wants the fiery woman of a few minutes ago. 

Quentin looks to Oliver, “Well, kid what was my daughter’s requests? I need to know so the lawyers can put them in the paperwork.” Oliver shakes his head. “They are between the two of us. I gave her my word and I will keep it.” Felicity looks at him and he smiles. She doesn’t return it. “Do you want your dad to put them in the agreement?” She shakes her head. Quentin looks between them and shrugs. 

“Okay...the next item...children.” Felicity eyes shoot to Oliver. He stares back. Neither answer Quentin. “Dad, can we decide that later?” She asked with a tremor in her voice. “We could but I advise against it. Don’t you want children, Lis?” She nods with tears in her eyes. 

“Mr Lance, just put in there that we agree to have heirs and a number to be decided later.” She looks at him gratefully. She can’t deal with that right now. She has always wanted a family of her own. She is just scared to have one with him. What kind of dad will he be? What kind of husband? She doesn’t want to bring kids into a war zone. 

 

Dinah speaks up, “Quentin, can we please ask that they have a home nearby and that he doesn’t send her to Russia?” Oliver looks to Dinah. He’s only ever heard nice things about her. He wonders what kind of monster does she take him for? “I will never send Felicity to Russia.” He states it calmly belying what is going on under the surface. Oliver was sent to Russia to learn the business. To toughen him up, the last thing he would ever do is send her there. Dinah and Quentin both nod. He notices Lance does put it in the agreement. He can’t be angry they are protecting her. 

Quentin clears his throat and asks Oliver with trepidation in his voice, “Then moving right along...Oliver do you want an exam for her?” Quentin looks at Oliver who is completely clueless about what exam. Oliver notices Quentin avoiding his daughter’s gaze. Oliver looks to Felicity who has turned red and is well on her way to purple. She’s going to blow. “What exam?” he will never admit it, but he mostly asked to see if she would blow. She’s hanging by a thread. 

“Uh. Son. An exam to make sure she is able to carry children. That she is healthy. No disease and nothing to prevent pregnancy.” Quentin clears his throat. “Some of the old timers demand to know if their intended brides are virgins.” Oliver whips his head to Quentin forgetting the show of Felicity’s changing colors. Was he serious? People did that? He looked to her and she was back to red and..he searched her face, she was embarrassed. A flash of emotion crossed her face. He was having trouble breathing thinking about what it could mean. 

“Are you?” he looks at her. Quentin groans and Dinah gasps. A beat later he realizes he just asked her about her sex history in front of her parents. Then he notices their reactions and realizes he unintentionally set her to explode. 

“Am.I.WHAT?” She is daring him to ask her. Well, sweetheart he thinks, I never back down from a dare. “Are you a virgin?” He hears her saying something. He thinks she is counting down from ten. 

“We will leave you two alone..” Dinah says grabbing her husband by the hand while he looks back and warns them both not to break his stuff. Felicity and Oliver don’t even spare them a glance, they are involved in a stare down of epic proportions. 

“Felicity I asked you a question.” He watches the emotions cross her face. Disbelief. Shock. Indignation and then..there it is anger. Anger is close to passion and he loves how passionate she is. “Are you kidding me? What right do you have to ask me that?”

He smirks, “I have every right as your future husband. You heard your dad. I can ask for an exam.. if I want.” She sucks in a breath. She is so upset words are failing her. Damn, he loves to get her riled up. He really doesn’t care if she is or isn’t, he will be her last and that’s what counts to him. “After all your women, you have the nerve to demand a virgin? Are you kidding me.” she has walked over to him and is pushing on his chest. Damn she is hot when she is all upset. 

He grabs her right hand and puts it behind her back and pulls her into him. She inhales sharply then pushes him with her left, “Let me go, Oliver.” He takes that hand and holds it to his chest. “No.” He challenges her. She opens her mouth to say something and he takes his shot. He puts his lips to hers and slides his tongue into her mouth. He feels her gasp. He keeps going waiting for her to catch up and when she does, he is certain he has found nirvana. He has kissed a lot of girls and women in his life. This kiss? This is one he will always remember. 

His tongue is caressing hers and she lets out a moan. He starts backing her up until her back hits the bookcase, knocking things off, they both ignore it. He lets her hands go and she immediately puts them on his shoulder, then slides to his neck, her fingers gently pulling his hair. He groans. He takes his now free hand and slowly starts moving up her thigh. She tilts her head back and they deepen their kiss. He would happily die of oxygen deprivation right now. He gently runs his hand along her underwear finding his way in. She is so wet. He wants to tear them off and plunge into her. As he moves his finger she moans and he is about to rip them off when she pushes him away. 

“No. We can’t.” they are both panting and he is really in need of release. She looks scared. 

“Sure we can. We’re engaged. Your parents probably are at the other end of the house. I’ll lock the door.” He says while walking over there. He does lock it and turns back to her with a smile. When he reaches for her she recoils. “Felicity. Come on! I was joking before. I wanted to see what you’d do. I don’t care..okay I do care that you’ve had other lovers, but you’re right with my track record who am I to judge.” He put on his best reassuring, trust me smile. 

She was still not looking at him so the smile was wasted. She’d give anything for the floor to open up right now. He keeps going on about how it’s okay that she’s had other lovers. Shut up she keeps thinking. Finally she can’t take it and her mind is racing, “I haven’t okay! I haven’t ONE lover. Not one. None. Zip. Zilch. ZERO.” She turns away and hides her face. Well, she shut him up. She turns to leave but he stops her.

“Are you serious?” He is thrilled and scared to death at the prospect of her being an actual virgin. Who is a virgin in this day and age. 

“Yes.” She whispers then quickly offers an explanation, “All girls school through high school. Dad a gangster, or whatever and I have a really, really, REALLY bad gaydar..” she takes a breath, “Who would want me? Have you seen my sister? Duh, of course you have...ugh this is worse than I thought it’d be..then I thought hey, I want to wait until I am really in love. And that never happened. I’m twenty one and I now have a HUGE bodyguard and who will test his ability to not break every bone in their body for getting too close? John is overprotective to say the least and has been with me since I was TWELVE....well...yeah. IT never happened.” She felt like the biggest loser, ever in life. And why did she tell him all of that. A “yes, I’m a virgin” would have sufficed. 

He is just standing there blinking at her. she wants to punch him. And her brain and the fact it hates her continues, “Now..look at me. Loser who is marrying like the biggest manwhore ever.” She looks over at him. He’s still standing their like a statue which isn’t helping her brain to mouth filter, he could save her here, “I mean, that kiss..the one we just shared? Yeah, best kiss ever and closest I’ve come to sex since..well, ever probably. I did make out with Barry, I tried to seduce him but....he was scared of my famiy..Then Ray and I were going to, but I don’t think he knew anymore than I did. He tried, we tried actually--we were naked and everything-----” the next part is lost as Oliver has regained an ability to function he seemed to have lost and is now kissing her again and oh, his tongue seems to have taken up residency in her mouth again. That’s nice. He pulls back. 

“Let’s make a new rule, you don’t talk about being naked with any other guys. I don’t want to have to hunt down some man and kill him for seeing you naked, okay?” She nods. She isn’t sure why he cares but she nods anyway. Mostly hoping he will kiss her again. “Next new rule, I’m the only guy to kiss you like that, ever. And the last one to see you naked.” She nods. And with further proof her brain hates her and wants to completely humiliate her..

“One problem with that last one, you haven’t seen me naked...UH NOT that I”m offering to strip right now, just stating a fact.” She can’t believe she said. “My brain seriously thinks of the worst ways to say things and the worst things to say!” She looks upset. He tilts her chin up and kisses her again. A chaste kiss. There is a knock at the door. He goes and unlocks it. The Lance’s come in. 

“No exam.” Oliver states. Quentin nods then sees his bookcase is messy. His desk is disheveled. His daughter’s lipstick is missing, wait there it is on Oliver. He smiles and looks to Dinah and nods to Oliver. She smiles back. 

“I think everything is in order. Next, we look for places for you two to make a home.” Oliver looks at Felicity who still looks well and thoroughly kissed. He beams with pride. Yep, he did that. 

“Next, Sir, Felicity has to meet my family.”He says to Quentin, then looks to Felicity, “Your turn to meet the family.” He tries for a reassuring smile. He is only doing this because his mom has insisted and Thea begged to meet her. Felicity looks like someone shot her. He smirks. It will be fun to see her in his environment he muses. Until he remembers his dad will be there. He better take his gun and ask her bodyguard to attend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote and rewrote this chapter several times...I waffled on the idea of her virginity. I wrote it several ways..I am hesitant about this chapter. I hope you understand. I don't normally try to explain myself but my thinking is...she is a genius who was sent to an all girls school, with JOHN as her bodyguard and a scary dad..as I said in the story. I hope this doesn't put anyone off of the story.


	5. Dinner with family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity attends a family dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you, thank you!!! Y'all are the best. Thanks for reading! For commenting! For kudos! I feel so undeserving but very grateful. Also, thanks to those of you promoting this story. I suck at self promotion! :) I really feel I should do a Wayne and Garth, get down on my knees to tell y'all "I'm not worthy!" :) I just want to add that if you're a writer you know what comments and kudos mean to a fellow writer, but if you're not..let me tell you they can keep you going or they can kill a story..so thank you for helping me to stay with this and keeping me inspired. 
> 
> This chapter got away from me. It had to be condensed. Then I thought of breaking it into two chapters but that seemed rude.:) I decided to not include everything and save some drama for future Queen encounters. Originally Tommy wasn't going to be in this story much at all...but I love me some Tommy..so he is being added to other chapters and I so hope I got his personality somewhat on target! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter! I hope to get 1-2 chapters out this week as I am way a head in my writing thanks to insomnia. Things are getting very interesting.

Oliver hadn’t gone out partying last night. Instead, he had come home after the meeting with Felicity and her parents. He’d cleaned his room much to Raisa surprise. He had even hidden most of his porn. No need for her to see that. He wasn’t sure she’d be up here but just in case he doesn’t want her to see him as some pervert. He’s never cared before what the women he brought in here thought of his stash or him. He also hid his drugs. He mostly is out of the drug end of things but he keeps some for his own personal use. He looks around and his room seems okay to him. He hopes it okay to her. He smooths his comforter over his bed. He will not bring her up here for that. He decides again, not to think about the reason behind that decision either. 

 

Oliver walks down the hall to his brother Tommy’s room. He wants to get a feel for tonight and ask Tommy some questions. He knocks on his door and enters. Tommy is working on his computer. Oliver smiles, he is happy his brother has found something he is passionate about. Tommy wants to open a club and Oliver has syphoned him some money to do it. Lately, Tommy is always on his computer working on getting his club up and running. Oliver smiles at him. Sometimes, only sometimes he is jealous of the fact Tommy isn’t Bratva. Will never have to be a part of this life, not really. 

“You busy?” Oliver says as he gets on his brother’s bed. Tommy turns to him, “Not for you. What’s up?” Oliver goes over and throw himself on Tommy’s bed. 

“What do you think the parents are going to do?” Oliver hated how young and immature he sounded. Tommy smirks, “Mom is thrilled you’re getting married and doesn’t care who it is..grandbabies are all she cares about.” Oliver groans and Tommy chuckles. “Dad..he was pissed but he seems better now..which can’t be good.” That got Oliver’s attention, “When did he get better about it?” Tommy shrugs, “After a meeting with Bertinelli.” Shit. That means Lance told him his plan. That can’t be good. His dad will use him and Felicity as leverage. How the fuck can he keep them both safe with all this going on. Oliver brings up the other reason he came in here. 

“You ever uh..had a virgin?” Tommy laughs then stops. “Oh..you’re serious?” Oliver gets up, “Forget I asked.” Tommy follows him all the way back to his room and stop at the door, “Your room is clean.” Oliver glared at his kid brother. Tommy looks around slowly entering and turning around. He’s never seen his room this clean. Then he gets it. “She’s a virgin and you’re trying to impress her..Oh this is classic!” Oliver punches his brother. “Okay. Okay. Stop the violence!” 

“Yeah. I was with a virgin once... I loved her. A lot.” Tommy is taken back to that time for a second. He shakes his head, “Be careful with her Ollie. Go slow. Be gentle. I realize you suck at all of those things.” Oliver knows he’s right. He does suck at all of those things. “You’re going to wait until your married, right?” Oliver nods, he assumes they are waiting. They haven’t discussed it. “Use the time to figure out how to be what she needs.” With that Tommy leaves. How can Oliver be anything anyone needs besides a killer? 

He should have paid more attention to how Tommy treats women. He is still friend with almost all of his ex’s. All the girls adored him in high school and now the women flock to him. Oliver would start paying attention to Tommy’s interactions. 

He suddenly remembers that Raisa asked him to do something. He needs to call Felicity and ask her about allergies for tonight’s dinner. Another thing Oliver never would have thought about. She picks up on the third ring.

“Hello?” Oliver realizes it is the first time he’s called her. 

“Hey, Felicity. It’s Oliver..” Good job. Smooth there Queen. 

“Raisa, our cook asked me to ask if there is anything you are allergic to?” 

She laughs, “Nuts. I am highly allergic to nuts. Ate a pot brownie in college and learned I was allergic to the nuts. The high wasn’t worth the allergic reaction. That was my one and only foray into drugs.” She laughs and he does too. Only Felicity would turn drug experimentation into a near death experience. 

“I’ll let Raisa know and I will see you at six.” Just hearing her voice settled his nerves about tonight. He was smiling like an idiot as he made his way to the kitchen to tell Raisa. He told her the whole story and she laughed. When Oliver left she shook her head. Her boy is in love and doesn’t even realize it. She hopes to meet this girl tonight. 

=========================

 

Felicity has never met the Queen family. Having been away at school and sheltered by her parents the only other people in the organization she knows are the Bertinelli’s. Her best friend, for as long as she can remember, is Helena Bertinelli. She decides to call her to ask for help. Laurel would sabotage her and Sara is out with her new girlfriend. 

Helena immediately comes over. Felicity has already told her that the marriage has been arranged. Helena has been a rock for Felicity through all of this. Helena understands this life and she knows Felicity well, so she can talk Felicity off the metaphoric ledge as needed. Helena comes into her room, with her smile in place and sits down beside her friend, “What do you need?” The girls sit there side by side, as so often in the past they hug and console one another. Helens wishes her father would allow her to marry, of course, to the groom of her choosing, while Felicity isn’t sold on the marriage concept, “I need to know what to wear...what to say...how to be a good Bratva daugher.” Helena smiles at Felicity. Helena adores her best friend. She is smart, beautiful and painfully shy and naive. The Queen’s will eat her alive, Helena thinks to herself. Felicity wasn’t groomed for Bratva and she definitely wasn’t prepared for the Queen’s. 

Helena jumps off her bed and goes through her closet. She is going through the rack and is not pleased by anything. They don’t have enough time to shop. If Oliver hadn’t slept with her sister’s they could raid their closets. Well, the could raid Sara’s. Screwing Oliver or not, Laurel is a grade A bitch. She finally settles on a green cocktail dress. It’s tea length and ladylike without being old. “Here, wear this. We will put your hair up and no glasses. You need to look sophisticated.” Felicity just sat there. She wasn’t ready for this. 

Felicity knows she isn’t ready for this. Part of her wants to beg her parents to come with her. The other part knows she is an adult and she needs to learn to handle her new in-laws. She takes a deep breath. She went across the country to school at a young age and handled that. She has a degree from MIT, she can handle one family. Right? Oh god, she’s so screwed. Helena pulls her from her   
internal, thank goodness, monologue.

“Mr and Mrs Queen, will act nice but never let your guard down. The Mrs likes to play head games and the Mr likes to fuck young girls. NEVER be alone with him.” Felicity is turning a ghostly pale white. Helena goes out of her room and comes back with some of Sara’s vodka. She pours her a glass and she retrieves another from Felicity’s ensuite bathroom. They both drink quickly. 

“Thea is nice. She’s a bit snobby but it’s to be expected. She will get sassy at some point probably, but ignore it. Tommy...he is the decent Queen. He is funny and smart. Charming and sexy as hell. Not flirting back is impossible, so go with it.” Helena has started to work on Felicity’s hair. Getting the information while having Helena work on her hair calms her nerves, along with the vodka. Once Helena is done, then she will do her makeup and help her get dressed. All while coaching her on dealing with the Queen Family. Felicity is starting to feel a bit better or the vodka has kicked in. 

Helena feels like she is dressing a lamb being led to slaughter. This life sucks sometimes. Felicity shouldn’t be coerced into marrying one of the scariest, younger members of Bratva. She should get to choose a good, kind man. She doesn’t know Oliver that well but she’s seen him in action against men who crossed him and it wasn’t pleasant. She knows he has a kind side, he was nice to her once when she was having a rough time, but he has evil inside him. She sighs. Helena finishes with Felicity. She looks amazing. Eat your heart out, Queen’s.

Promptly at six, Oliver arrives to pick her up. Helena answers the door while Felicity grabs her wrap. “Oliver.”

“Helena.” He is shocked to see her there. She moves past him and gets into her Porsche. He watches her go. After she is safely away, he turns to Felicity who is standing there ready to go. He takes her in. Green is his favorite color and it looks good on her. “Ready?” She smiles shyly. He offers his arm and then kisses her cheek. 

He opens the door of his car and helps her in. He goes around and slides in the driver’s seat. “You look really beautiful tonight.” He puts the car in gear and they take off. 

He drives way too fast for her taste. He picked good music at least. They don’t really talk, mostly about her family and the weather, until he pulls into the drive leading to his family home. It’s huge. Probably three times the size of her family home. He pulls into a spot in front of the house. He comes around and opens her door and helps her out. He shuts the door but doesn’t move. 

“Before we go in. I feel I should prepare you. My mom..she can be a real bitch. Tommy is a flirt, don’t run away with him.” He tells her pointing a finger at her, and then bopping her on the nose with it. They both laugh breaking the tension. “Thea can be difficult until she knows you.” he stops and runs both hands through his hair. “Last but most important. NEVER be alone with my dad. He- just don’t okay. I will do my best to never leave your side, but just in case. NEVER.” She nods. Two people have warned her. She is scared now. 

They enter the Queen home. Oliver leads her around and she knows there is no way she’d find the door to leave without his help. They enter a formal living room. Moira Queen is sat at the piano playing with it, not playing actual music. Thea is sitting in a lounge reading a magazine. And she assumes it’s Tommy is on the phone looking out the window. None of them are even acknowledging one another. It’s weird and different from what her family is like. She looks for the Mr. Queen and doesn’t see him. 

“Hello, Everyone.” Oliver beams. He seems to care a great deal about his family. Moira stands and comes over and hugs him, “Introduce us, Oliver.” She scolds him and playfully taps his shoulder. Thea and Tommy come over too. 

“Mother may I present Felicity Lance, my fiancee.” He puts his arm and around her and smiles down at her proudly. She smiles back. For a moment she forgets this is all for show. He doesn’t love her, he has no pride where she is concerned. This is all for the organization and to keep her safe, at her father’s request.

“Felicity, meet my Mom, Moira Queen.” Felicity goes to shake her hand but Mrs. Queen pulls her in for a hug. Felicity awkwardly hugs her back, “Mrs. Queen.” 

“Dear, I will be your mom too. Call me Mom or Moira.” 

“Moira.” No way will Felicity ever call anyone but her mom, “mom”. She may grow to like and maybe, doubtfully, love her but Dinah Lance is her Mom. She smiles at Moira. Thea has moved closer. Oliver laughs, “This is my kid sister, Thea.” Thea hugs her and this one isn’t as awkward but equally unexpected. “I know we will be good friends! Finally a sister! You have no idea how long I’ve wanted a sister” Thea squeezes and pulls Felicity in for another hug. After she lets her go, Oliver turns her slightly, “And this is my brother, Tommy.” Tommy smiles at her and hugs her. Helena is right. Tommy is gorgeous and warm and kind. “Hey, hope you don’t mind but I have absolutely no intention of calling you ‘sis’.” He tells her while playfully giving her a once over. Oliver punches him, “Back off. She’s mine.” Tommy raises an eyebrow.

“I see our guest has arrived.” The room turns cold as Mr. Queen enters. Felicity barely suppresses a shudder. Tommy heads back to the window. Thea looks up adoringly at her father while Moira excuses herself to check on dinner. Oliver pulls Felicity close. 

“Dad, this is Felicity, my fiancee.” He says this in such a way it almost seems like a warning. His dad meets his gaze and sneers. Felicity barely contains her gasp. “I know who she is son. The soon to be newest member of our family.” He looks at Felicity like she is a drink of water and he is man dying of thirst. It also feels like he undressing her right here. She quickly looks to Oliver who rubs her back. It makes her feel a bit better. 

“Felicity this is my dad.” Oliver’s heart isn’t in this introduction. Mr Queen takes the hand she offered and pulls her from Oliver into a hug. She is stone still. He wraps both arms around her and sniffs her hair. He whispers how good she smells. All Felicity can think is ew, gross. She gasps and Oliver pulls her away. “Back off, old man.” 

Moira having impeccable timing, walks back in, “Dinner is served in the formal dining room.” Oliver takes Felicity by the hand and leads her to the dining room. He knows this dinner is going to make her family dinner seem like a night of fun. He takes a deep breath before leading her out of the living room and into a special hell that is a Queen Family Dinner. 

 

Oliver leads Felicity into the dining room, he went to sit her next to his normal spot when his dad spoke up, “Ollie, sit her next to me.” Oliver was not about to do that. He didn’t know what to do. Outright defying his dad wasn’t looked upon kindly and repercussions would be inevitable. Not protecting Felicity was not something he could live with. 

Before he could decide, Thea spoke up. “No way, Dad. My new sister will sit between me and Ollie. We’re not ready to share.” Oliver looked to her in appreciation. Thea loved their father, but she was not blind to his faults. 

Felicity was situated with Oliver between her and his dad, who was at the head of the table. With Thea on her other side. Tommy sat across from her. Empty seats on either side. Moira was at the other end of the table. The first course was brought out and Robert inquired, “Felicity? Are you in school? Working?” She sipped her wine thinking about her answer. 

“I was attending MIT. I graduated with my Bachelor’s this past May. I was accepted into their Master’s program, but I’m getting married.” She said nonchalantly towards Robert. He smiled. “I see no reason for you not to return to school, do you Ollie?” Oliver knew his father was challenging him. He grinned at his father, accepting the challenge, “If Felicity wishes to return to MIT, then I guess we will be moving across the country.” Her mouth drops open. Then she snaps it shut, reading the room she knows it wasn’t him really saying that. It was him showing his father up in their pissing contest. Not one to be pissed upon, she spoke up, “I’d never ask Ollie, to move there. I’d go by myself.” She smiles at both men. “I have John, my bodyguard and I’d be safe enough.” 

Oliver was struck by three things, he needs to chat with her bodyguard, he HATES her calling him Ollie, it sounds wrong from her lips and she will not be that far from him, it hurts him she would be able to be that far, for that long. “I don’t think so, sweetheart.” His emphasis on sweetheart was no warm or endearing it was letting her know her ‘place’. She sipped more wine. They ate the rest of their meal without further incident until the end, this time is was Moira, “Felicity, how many grandchildren did you and Oliver settle upon?” 

Thea takes this as her cue to leave. She knows no matter the answer her mom will find something wrong with it, “I have homework, may I be excused?” No one is paying attention to her and she quietly exits. She decides to get Felicity’s number from her brother later. She is finally getting a sister and has no plans on losing out on the fun.

“We didn’t. We left it open for further discussion.”  
“What?”   
“Mom, please, let it go.”   
“Oliver this isn’t something to just let go. I want grandchildren. They are expected. What if she decides that keeping her figure is more important than you! Than the family?” 

Felicity can feel it bubbling up. She isn’t a brood mare for pete’s sake, she is a grown woman. Oliver grabs her hand under the table. He’s too late, she will blow if she doesn’t get out of there,“If you’ll excuse me, I need to use the restroom.” She walks out. She left without anyone giving her directions. This parental interference isn’t what she grew up with. Her parents always let the girls decide things for themselves. It looks like Oliver’s parents give him freedom, but only on the non-consequential things like drinking and whoring. 

After five minutes she realizes she is hopelessly lost. She enters into what looks like a library. “Well, there are worst rooms to be lost in.” she jokes to herself. She starts looking at the various bookcases. Suddenly the door opens. She freezes, suddenly remembering she isn’t supposed to be alone, ever. What if it’s Oliver’s dad. Crap. Crap. Double crap. She turns slowly to see Tommy. Thank goodness. She smiles up at him. Thinking again how gorgeous he is and how warm and kind his eyes are with just a bit of humor ever present in them.

“Ollie sent me to find you. The ‘rents are grilling him on your ability to give them grandchildren.” He laughs. She doesn’t. She looks at the floor, suddenly very interested in it. “Hey,” he steps closer and lifts her chin, “What’s wrong? I know I’m not Ollie, but you can tell me.” He walks over to the wet bar. He makes them both a drink. The Queen children, or the boys seem to really have an affinity for alcohol. She probably would to if she lived with those people. He motions grandly for her to come over to him. He sits on the floor. “These chairs are so uncomfortable. I believe it’s our parents way of keeping us out of here and away from the good booze.”

She sits down next to him. She slips her shoes off. “So, little sprite, what has you in here hiding?” 

“I was lost.” He gives her a look letting her know neither of them believe that line. “You don’t have to tell me, but it might help. I am a good listener.”

“The nice Queen..” She mumbles. He nods. “I don’t like thinking about having children with Oliver. But I really was lost. Getting out of that talk was needed.”

“Why don’t you like to think about you having kids with Ollie? Most women would kill to make babies with my big brother.” 

“I’m NOT most women.” she sighs.

“Duly noted..” He pours them another drink. She gladly accepts, making a mental note to look up hallmarks of alcoholism, because she is fearing for her future sobriety at the alarming amount she drinks lately. 

“Oliver...me and Oliver..it’s not love. It’s not lust. Who knows if we can even make babies for your mom to coo over?” Tommy spews his drink. 

“Sprite, I know my brother...you are a beautiful, a truly beautiful girl my brother will have NO problems in that department.” He laughs just thinking about it.

“Thanks. He doesn’t have other kids though.” she says mostly for herself and he wisely ignores that comment, “I know we can probably physically have sex and conceive--if I can get past things...”

“Things?” Tommy sincerely wonders what universe would put this girl in this life. He loves Ollie. He truly does but Ollie will eat this girl alive. He’s too intense. Too driven and too cold. 

“Him and BOTH of my sisters. Not at the same time...at least, I don’t think so..he wouldn’t do that, right?” Tommy laughs, “Yes. Yes he would but I don’t think he did.” She sighs in relief. Tommy smiles at the girl sitting across the rug from him. Tommy Queen learned long ago, life isn’t fair and Ollie usually gets the best of everything. He isn’t jealous just accepting of his fate. 

“It bothers you..Ollie and your sisters?”

“Of course.” she takes the bottle and pours more this time. “Do you know how insulting and humiliating it is to have your sister literally tell you how awesome in bed your future husband is? It’s mortifying and shows that, we are not a good match...but, what can I do?” Tommy considers her for a minute. He wishes he could make this easier for her. Life it isn’t fair and the innocent’s pay the biggest price, in this life.

“I’d offer myself up to even the score....but, my brother would kill me. I don’t mean figuratively.” He teases her with a wicked grin on his face. She can’t help but return. 

“Yeah. I know he would. I actually suggested that to him.” Tommy once again spews his drink. This is good booze and he hates wasting it but damn, “YOU suggested fucking me to even the score?” She nods and he dies laughing. He lays back on the floor holding his chest laughing. After a couple of minutes he rolls over onto his side and props his head up with his left arm. 

“Do tell, what did brother dearest do?” She looks away and blushes.

She shakes her head. “Okay..I’ll let it drop. Someday you have to tell me. Promise?” 

“Some day. Not any day soon though.” 

“Agreed. I really like you Sprite.” She blushes and it is adorable. He hopes his brother doesn’t destroy this girl. There is a throat clearing. Ollie. Tommy doesn’t need to look up from Felicity to know the glare Ollie is sporting. When he does look up, it’s not the ‘don’t mess with my new toy’ look..it’s predatory. Tommy quirks an eyebrow at his brother. Ollie is watching her not him. Interesting. 

“Hey big brother. Just entertaining your girl.” 

“On the floor?” He walks over to the rug and looks down at her. “Should I be concerned here?” Tommy looks to Felicity who is standing up and putting her heels back on. 

“Concerned?” She asks so innocently it almost pains Tommy. He knows his brother and he knows he is suspicious what is new is that ...Oh my god. Oliver is jealous and worried. Stone Cold Oliver Queen...not so cold. Tommy smiles. “I assure you she is in the same condition she was when I entered ...the room.” 

Felicity doesn’t like this. She hates how Oliver thinks he can control everything around her. How he is trying to intimidate his own brother. He should go ahead and piss on her leg to mark her as his. Enough, she thinks. “I was just telling Tommy how I proposed getting to have sex with him to make up for you and both of my sisters.” She smiles sweetly at Oliver. Tommy gulps. He takes back all the nice things he said about her! She’s trying to get him killed. She laughs. 

“Oliver really? Are you worried about--”

Oliver doesn’t take the joke well.. There is a storm brewing in his eyes. She can feel the change in the room. 

“You are worried that I--that he---that we--? That’s crazy.” She looks at Oliver and sees him clenching his fist and working his jaw. Eyes still scary. Now, she is insulted. “yes. Oliver, we are having post coital drinks. He charmed me and I thought ‘what the hell, this virginity thing needs to go anyways’...He fucked me right here against the bookcase!” She pats one of the shelves. “Apparently Queen boys, bookcases and me are a thing..” Tommy is enjoying the show now that he is almost certain Ollie won’t kill him or maim him. For her part, Felicity has no idea the level of jealousy Ollie is dealing with and probably for the first time. He would love to break out his phone and record this. 

“YOU do seem to have a thing for bookshelves...and you were partially undressed.” 

“My SHOES were off. How sexy of me. I forgot what century is this again?” she asks while tapping her lips. “.. geez, Ollie grow up! We were talking! He was being my friend.” She goes to walk around him and he stops in front of her. “Never call me, Ollie again.” 

He is stone cold Oliver Queen, is Tommy’s first thought. He is back to being worried for their safety. His brother wouldn’t kill them..probably but he would say things to make them wish they were dead. Felicity is smart enough to gulp and nod. Good girl.

“Tommy? OUT.” 

“Ollie? Nothing happened. How about if we all go back to the dining room and--”

“Mom and Dad are busy fighting. Thea is upstairs. Dinner is over. Leave. Tommy. NOW.” Tommy knows he should leave. Ollie isn’t in control which is also why he can’t leave. He can’t leave this girl here with him. 

“No.” For the first time since coming into the room Oliver gaze leaves Felicity to look at his brother. “What?”

“I am not leaving her here with you like this.” Oliver freezes. He takes a breath then pinches his nose, “I am not going to hurt her. I need to talk to her.” He looks between the two of them. Felicity speaks up, “It’s okay Tommy. Thank you for finding me and being my friend tonight.” He nods and walks out. Hoping he isn’t asked later to dig a hole and provide an alibi for one of them. He could be wrong, but he thinks Felicity could give Ollie a run for his money in the stubborn department. 

“Did you and Tommy have a nice talk?” He can hear the coldness in his own voice. He doesn’t like it. He also doesn’t like her being alone with “the good Queen”. Tommy is a better person to be alone with, then their father but still. 

“Yes. He was nice to me. Unlike some people I could name.” She is hiding behind sarcasm, mostly because when she looks at Oliver he is scary. Then she remembers a question, “Why can’t I call you Ollie? My sisters do. Your sister does. Your parents. Your brother..” She sees his jaw tick. He has what she deems, ‘angry face’. “Oooookay. we can forget I asked. Will you take me home or shall I call John?” 

“I will take you when it’s time.” He is still staring and working his jaw. “In answer to your other question. I don’t like you calling me Ollie. It sounds wrong. I’m not him. Not with you.” 

“What?” she is genuinely confused. 

“Ollie is the kid I was before I was made. He was the kid who played your sisters against each other.Who drank and did drugs 24/7. I’m not him. I don’t want to be the playboy bad boy..not with you.” He moved towards her and takes her face in his hands, “Never with you.” He kisses her. She kisses him back. How can they go from fighting to kissing in a hot second. She has no idea but she does prefer the kissing. As a matter of fact, his kisses are becoming more addictive than mint chip ice cream. He pulls away. She suppresses a pout, barely. 

“Let me take you home now.” They stop in the living room to say goodnight to his mom, who apologizes for her questions earlier. Felicity knows Oliver is the one who told her to apologize. Felicity accepts. Felicity doesn’t see any other family members as they make their way to the door. For that she is thankful. This family is exhausting. Oliver drives her home. Silence prevails as they are both lost in thought. She wants to ask him what he’s thinking but doesn’t. She can’t risk yet another fight. 

 

Once they arrive, he comes around and opens her door. He walks her to her door. She is surprised he is going to all the trouble of being a gentleman. Her dad isn’t here to notice. They aren’t actually dating. Why the pretense?

“You know I don’t expect you to do this whole good boyfriend, gentleman routine, right?” He feels like she punched him, his head even jerks back just a bit. “I want to do this. You will be my wife. You deserve respect.” She shrugs and walks up the steps to the front door. She stops to say goodbye. She turns and he is right there. He is looking down at her and he is looking so sexy. He does that sighing thing he does sometimes when he looks at her. It makes her weak in the knees when he does that.

He grabs her hips and pulls her to him. He kisses her. She embarrassingly mewls. Oh dear, that is not good she thinks, before he rubs his tongue against her bottom lip and she opens to him. He pushes her further into the door. She is deliciously trapped. He stops kissing her lips and moves down her neck. He must think better of it because before she can protest, he is back at her lips and in her mouth. His leather jacket, his cologne and his natural scent are intoxicating. Just as she is seriously debating climbing the man like a tree, the door is thrust open and she and Oliver fall into the house. He lands on top of her smushing her. 

He immediately raises up on his forearms off of her, but still sheltering her, hands covering her head, in case there is a threat. . He looks around and makes sure they are safe. He sees Laurel standing there mouth agape. Oliver jumps up then offers his hand to help Felicity up. They just stand there looking at each other, then she starts laughing and he joins in. Laurel is standing there arms crossed. 

“Sorry, Laurel, were you heading out?” Felicity should acknowledge her sister. It’s the proper thing to do. 

“yes. I was going to the store.”  
“This late?” Oliver is the one to ask. Felicity knew when she asked if she was headed out and she replied the store she means the liquor store. Oliver and Felicity had this entire conversation with Laurel without taking their eyes off each other or losing their smiles. Laurel rolls her eyes. 

“Yes. Don’t you have a second date to get to?” Felicity drops his gaze. Oliver curses under his breath. The spell is broken. Laurel smirks and walks out. Felicity moves to the door and holds it for him, “Thanks for the ride home...and the date.” She isn’t looking at him. 

“Felicity...” she doesn’t look at him, he tries to get her to look at him. “Fe-li-ci-ty?” Nothing. “I’m not--” she holds up her hand still hiding her face, “You don’t owe me an explanation Olli--Oliver.” He walks out the front door. She closes it and locks it. Why does he feel like it was more than a door to her house shutting and locking. 

He gets in his car to head home. This time he doesn’t even text Shado to let her know. Fuck. He should have told her he wasn’t going to see Shado. He knows they have standing plans but...more and more he doesn’t show. When he does show, they don’t have sex. He plays video games and she does homework for her night classes. He only goes because he would prowl around his parent’s house going nuts thinking about Felicity. Damn it. He hits the steering wheel.


	6. you know me so well..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I wanted to take time to address a few things.
> 
> First as always..thank you for your continued support of this story. The kudos and comments have helped. some of you have been through a few stories with me and know how grateful am (i hope). Thanks for reading this story and giving it a chance. I KNOW it isn't for everyone. <3
> 
> If you follow my tumblr or twitter.then you may have read about my lack of confidence and feeling like I shouldn't continue this story. I seriously considered throwing up the rough draft chapters I have done (through chapter 10) Then abandoning the story. Thanks to some good people and great advice, I am not going to step away. 
> 
> I am going to need to change the rating soon, I think and will be adding an archive warning. Mostly, I am doing this because there is what could be seen as graphic violence. I rather be safe than sorry on that. 
> 
> This chapter was difficult for me. I knew what I wanted to happen. Getting there was rough. I hope you like it!

Felicity was having dinner with Helena, doing a postmortem on her meeting with the Queen family. They were laughing and joking about how she got lost and Helena saying only Felicity could end up squatting on a floor with Tommy. Felicity told her about Oliver and his intrusion and how she doesn’t understand what his problem is. 

“You really don’t know, do you?” Felicity looks at her and shakes her head. “Unless it’s something about ownership of me, which is disgusting, even if it is partially true.” Helena smiles at her friend. “I think he cares for you and is jealous.”

“Of me? With Tommy? Come on! It’s not like I can run off with him or anything. Marriage contract and all.” Felicity explains while lifting her glass of wine. Helena just shakes her head. “Contracts are destroyed everyday.” She is hoping Oliver is jealous and it’s because he has true feelings for Felicity. She can tell her best friend’s crush on Oliver is turning into much more. They spent many nights of Felicity daydreaming about him. She smiles knowingly at a confused Felicity. 

Then Helena looked serious for a moment. “There are two guys looking our way.” She says over the wine glass. “Don’t look Lis! It will encourage them.” She shrugs. 

“I am not officially engaged. As you pointed out. This could be the last time a guy hits on me. I’m only 21 and it’s over.” She pouts. She isn’t serious but it would be nice to feel appreciated and wanted, if only for a few minutes. She feels a hand on her chair. Helena sighs. 

“Ladies!” The one guy says to them while the other hangs back a bit. “I’m Chip and this is Brent.” They nod their heads. John looks over at the girls and they both give him the okay sign. Helena decides Felicity is right, she is young and Oliver isn’t the most emoting guy in the world. “Why don’t you guys join us?” They immediately sit down. Chip leans over to Felicity, “You are beautiful.” She smiles. She doesn’t need the affirmation from a guy but it is nice to hear.

“Thank you. You’re not so bad yourself.” He really isn’t. He has blonde hair and green eyes. He is tall and built. Oliver is better. Felicity startles, where did that come from? She cannot think of Oliver like that, she cannot, nope. She turns her attention back to her companion. “What do you do, Chip?” He takes a drink of his whiskey. “I’m a stockbroker here in Starling. It’s boring but it pays well.” He smiles at her, it’s a phony smile but she returns it anyways, “What do you do, Felicity?” 

“I just graduated MIT and---” She stops when she sees John approaching the table. Before she can react she hears the reason John is coming over. 

“And she’s engaged asshole.” Oliver is staring down at them. 

“I don’t see a ring on her finger, dude. She’s fair game.” He smirks at Oliver. Oliver pulls him out of his seat and body slams him on the table. The cutlery goes flying of the table, the glasses are turned over and the plates are now underneath Chip, “SHE IS NOT A GAME.” He punches the guy in the face twice before Felicity is pulling on his arm, “OLIVER! Stop!” He doesn’t listen he hits the guy twice more before Slade and John pull him off. Felicity is learning Oliver has major impulse control issues.

 

Tommy hands money to the guy and the waiter. 

“Here, this should cover the damage to both your face and your table.” He turns to Felicity and grabs her arm. Helena watches wondering if she should call Mr. Lance or not. “I got this Miss Bertinelli.” John lets her know. Helena follows them out. Her dinner is over. Might as well head home. Lis will call her tomorrow.

Slade has Oliver in the parking lot where Oliver is punching a car. The car alarm is whaling. John has Felicity in his grasp. Tommy is walking with them when they stop and Tommy looks at her, “What the hell were you doing?” She looks at him hurt written all of her face. She wasn’t doing anything wrong. 

“Don’t answer. I know what you were doing. Damn it.” He runs a hand through his hair. “I get it Sprite. I do. You are young and beautiful. You deserve to be wined and dined and my brother...My brother is an idiot...” He looks over at Oliver, “An idiot who cares for you.” 

“He has an odd way of showing it.” She defends herself. She isn’t officially engaged. It is a little wrong but damn she wanted one more night!

“I agree. Come on.”. She has her arms wrapped around herself. The wind is whipping her hair and dress. She wishes she’d grabbed a jacket. John keeps assessing the situation and his young charge.They approach Oliver and Slade. He looks wild. Like an animal, she stumbles. Tommy grabs her and steadies her. She looks up at him. His face is NOT reassuring. The alarm finally is shut off and she is thankful. 

Oliver stalks over to her, “What was that? Were you going to go home with him? Fuck him?” He isn’t touching her, he’s scared too. He is rolling his fingers like he does when he is really angry. She knows she should back off and let him cool down. She SHOULD. John moves between them . John facing Oliver turns to his head to see her. Felicity and John have a silent conversation and he moves over by Slade. He isn’t happy about this. They should do this some place more private. 

“What the fuck am I doing? ME? I was having dinner with my best friend. A couple of guys joined us. I wasn’t going to FUCK him.” She is toe to toe with him. “I’ve kept my virginity this long..although, what difference does it make? YOUR preoccupation with MY virginity is weird to say the least.” She moves back, “Him, you...or some other random guy? One dick is the same as the next now. Maybe I want to decide this ONE thing.” She spits out the words. She is incensed. “I NEVER promised you my virginity Oliver. I understand what is expected of me..but don’t think for a minute you have control over this or ME! I will play my part in public.” 

He looks like she hit him. She blinks rapidly. She can’t deal with this. She turns to John, “Please take me home now.” She turns to him. Oliver comes over, “We need to talk.” She shakes her head. No. He looks over at John. “I’m taking her home.” John snorts, “No. You’re not. You’re angry and out of control.” John escorts her to the car and puts her in the backseat. They pull out and John sees that Oliver and his men are following them. “He’s following us.” 

“Great. I am marrying a neanderthal.” She mumbles. She sits up and climbs over the seat. The maneuver not easy in her short skirt. He just eyes her. This is nothing new. She really has no clue about how this relationship should work. He just smiles at her. “That kid, he is crazy about you.” She shakes her head. “No, he isn’t. He’s just crazy!” 

He smirks, “Yes. He is. I saw his face when he saw you talking to that guy. He was hurt. He handled it badly. Very badly. It doesn’t negate the fact he cares about you.” Felicity sighs, she can’t stand the thought that she hurt the big ball of grrrr. “I wanted to punch those guys for the way they were leering and acting.” John gages her for a reaction.

“Pull over.” she sighs, “I want to talk to him and not with my parents and sisters around.” John finds a place to pull over. He pulls into an all night diner. They can talk in the car while he gets acquainted with the new people in her life. Might as well meet the in-laws or the in-laws people. 

As soon as the car stops, Oliver is pulling open the backdoor, looking for her. She climbs out of the front seat. They just look at each other. John shakes his head and motions for the other guys to follow him. This parking lot is safe enough for them to talk. Those two kids are crazy and crazy about each other. Too bad they are too scared to admit it. 

“I’m sorry Oliver.” She is leaning against the car and looking at her feet. “I didn’t consider you or your feelings..I just..” He is standing in front of her looking down at her, “You what?” 

“I wanted to feel--to feel that I mattered. That I was good enough. That I was pretty and ..wanted. Not another responsibility.” He stares at her. He feels the tension and the anger draining from his body. 

“Felicity--you matter. I can’t think of anyone else I’d rather marry.” He is rubbing her shoulders. He sees her shiver and assumes she’s cold. In actuality it’s him touching her, caressing her that has her shaky and saying those words. He takes off his suit jacket and wraps her in it. “You are too good for me. More than good enough.I want you.” He whispers, closing the distance between them.

“I know you want to screw me. That’s not that big of a deal...you aren’t known for pickiness.” He sighs. “I didn’t mean that..why is this so hard?” He laughs. She blushes. 

“Felicity. I want you. I want you sexually sure. I like talking to you. I like being around you. I WANT to be around you. According to the agreement, I don’t have to see you until our public dates. BUT I want to be around you. Hell, I sought you out tonight just to say hi.” 

“Really?” He laughs, “Yes.” 

“Why did you beat that guy?”

“Because...ugh..because you looked at him... You smiled, a real smile with him...You never look at me like that.” He says as he turns away. She grabs his forearm. 

“Oliver...I-I..I feel I have to be guarded around you. I don’t KNOW you, only about you.I had a crush on you as a kid, but what do I really know about the grown man? It’s easier to talk to a stranger or even Tommy...” She sighs, fuck it, what the hell difference does it make, “I didn’t spend most of my youth daydreaming about them. I spent it daydreaming about you..and now, like I said before..you’re mine. Only..you’re not.” 

“I’m more yours than I have ever been anyone’s. I know that’s not good enough..but damn it, I am trying here.” 

“We just need to get to know one another and let the past be the past..I promise to try, okay?” He nods, “Me too.”

“No more beating up innocent strangers?”  
“No promises, it depends on your idea of innocent because his thoughts? Not innocent.”  
“Deal.”

He throws his arm around her, “Come on, let’s go have some shitty diner food while the guys bond over having to deal with our shit.” She laughs and it is the best sound on earth. They join the others who are seated in a large semi circle booth. She slides in first, next to John. Oliver looks around to make sure no one can see them. Telling that douche they were engaged was stupid. He’s glad Tommy took care of it. There plan could blow up if he doesn’t get his shit together. 

“John, how long have you been with the Lance family?” 

John chews his burger then considers his answer, “Quentin and I were in the Army together. I joined his security force just before Felicity was born. I’ve been her guard since she was eleven.” He smiles at her. Oliver had been worried there was something going on between the two of them. He can see now that it was more like a doting uncle and a loving niece who adores said uncle. 

“Poor John had to go to a bunch of middle school dances. Mall trips and then MIT. I thought he might desert me! No one would have blamed him.” She says while leaning on his shoulder. “Never. You’re stuck with me.” He look around her to Oliver, “Which means you’re stuck with me now too.” Oliver nods. He can think of worse fates. 

Felicity excuses herself to the restroom. Oliver watches her go. Slade, Tommy and John share a look. Oliver turns back to the table and the others are smirking. He ignores it. “Mr. Queen, I feel I should tell you that if you hurt her? I will kill you.” 

“Call me Oliver. Mr Diggle.”  
“You can call me Digg.” 

“I won’t hurt her.” Oliver means it. John however sees what he doesn’t. Felicity is easily hurt. She has also had a crush on this man since she was a young girl who believed in fairy tales and happily ever afters. Oliver dismisses Slade and Tommy leaves with him. 

“Guess you’re my ride now.” They both laugh. 

“Tell me John, why aren’t you in the brotherhood?” John smiles at the kid. He has nerve that’s for sure. “If I were, I’d be limited.” 

“Limited?” 

“If someone hurts Felicity, you have to go to your superior then they have to approve your actions or you can be killed. I can go kill the motherfucker, destroy the body and evidence. Bratva can’t hurt me based on assumptions. They won’t hurt my family for fear of the law. They could take your life, your lively hood or family. Limited.” Oliver nods. He thinks about what the man told him. 

“That is your way of telling me if I hurt her, you can and will kill me, hide the body and no one will give a fuck.” He smiles. He likes John. “That is my way of saying anyone hurts her, they die. No questions asked.” 

“Duly noted.” He looks up and sees Felicity walking towards them. she looks tired. He goes to pay the bill. When he comes back to the table they are ready to go. He puts his arm around her and they walk to the car. Oliver hopes John drops Felicity off first. He doesn’t. They head for Queen Manor. When they get there, she slides out of the backseat too. 

“I always ride in front when it’s just John and i...I wasn’t angling for a goodnight--whatever...I’m not opposed to kissing you...I like kissing you but I don’t expect it...” she is babbling again. He is smiling. He loves her babbles. “I wasn’t thinking that.” She tilts her head and gives him her “really?” look. 

“I WAS thinking that I wanted to ask you step out here so I could kiss you.” He puts his finger on her chin and tilts it up. He barely touches her lips with his. He pulls back and smiles. “I’ll see you tomorrow?” 

She smiles and nods. Oliver goes inside. 

Felicity gets back in the car. John smirks. at her. “Good kiss?” 

“Shut up!” she hides her face. It was. She is learning all of the different kisses that Oliver has in his arsenal. She likes them all so far. 

 

“You know, I know you like him..you used to tell me all about it. You can tell me about it now, just not the details of certain things.” They both shudder. 

“I- I like him John.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing. You’re marrying him.”

“I’m aware. I’m also aware he has a mistress...wait, is it a mistress if we aren’t married yet? “ She quirks her head and is considering it before shaking it off, “Caring about him as someone other than the protection me and my family need will only turn out badly. He isn’t the type of man who falls for girls like me I don’t think he can care about me, even if he wants..” 

“Maybe. Maybe not.” She looks over at the man she’s known her whole life. The man entrusted with taking care of that life. The man her father trusts and she trusts completely. She waits for him to explain because he always does, John is great like that, “I think he needs someone who sees the real him...like you did when you were younger. To see the good in him, not just the warrior. I KNOW you still see it. It’s why you tried to stop him tonight...it’s why you still stare at him when you think no one sees.”

“He can be a good man..just no one every has made him own that part of himself..” She is lost in thought and speaking freely, “ I want to be that for him...but I’m scared John. This life..what I’ve agreed to, it could destroy us both.” 

“This life or not this life. Love can destroy you OR it can make you invincible. Sometimes, you need to fight for something in order to feel alive.” 

“What if...what if I’m not good enough for him. I’m not his type John. I could fall madly in love with him and it blow up because of..let’s be honest, why I am wicked smart..I am stubborn and I babble and I seem to say the wrong thing a lot..I’m a lot to handle.” she smirks. 

“Felicity. You don’t see yourself clearly and you definitely don’t see that he likes those things about you. He is always trying to touch you. When he isn’t touching you, he is staring at you.” He chances a look at her. It had to be quick since he is driving. She is looking out her window.  
She turns and looks at him. He nods at her. It’s there silent way of communicating. She is saying she heard him and will think about what he said. He’s telling her, he’s always right. 

As they arrive home her phone chimes twice.

Let me know when you are home safe- O  
Hey! Ollie gave me your number. We need to do lunch ASAP <3 Thea

Felicity heads to her room and throws herself on her belly on her bed. She takes her phone back out of her pocket. 

I’m safely home. no need to send out a search party! :) - F

She quickly texts Thea back:

How about next Wednesday? -F

 

She waits for Thea to text back. Her phone rings, she assumes it’s Thea..

“Next Wednesday not good for you? 

“It’s fine..what are we doing?” Felicity quickly sits up. “Oliver! I was expecting someone else and before you go all grrrr again, it’s Thea. She asked me to lunch.” 

He laughs, “You are getting to know me so well.” He pauses and she hears his intake of breath. Does he do that sigh thing on the phone too? It’s really sexy. “Is it now? That’s good to know.”

“Oh my gawd. I said that out loud.” He laughs harder as she buries her face in her pillow. 

“I guess I will need to call you and tell you goodnight every night.” She lifts her face shocked... “you’re going to call me every night before bed?” 

“Yep. I want to hear your voice last thing...is that okay?” She smiles and fist pumps. “Of course..yeah.” 

“Good. Good night Felicity.”  
“Good night Oliver.” They disconnect. She goes to her bathroom and changes into her night clothes. As she finds a comfortable spot in her bed later..she thinks back..She sits up, “he said the last thing he hears? What does that mean? What about his...dates?” She falls back on the bed and ponders that until she falls asleep.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, that you've read it..I needed that last scene. I added it at the last moment and like that she is finally seeing he is changing sloooooowly and she has a clue about his 'dates'.
> 
> The next chapter which I hope to edit tonight while pies are baking, is one I love and I so hope y'all love it too!!!


	7. I'll be your shelter in the storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys! I know, I know I say it every time. I mean it every time. I can't believe how wonderful y'all are being to me and the support for this story!! 
> 
> Sorry about not updating last night. First, I got distracted by a cute baby! Then pies...then a power outage. It was a crazy night. 
> 
> This chapter. To me, is pivotal. This is the chapter where things really start to change. Then end of the last chapter started it.

Oliver and Felicity have another date. He is hoping to talk to her about them, and about their future together. This date wasn’t like their last two, it’s not about everyone else and their thoughts and feelings. It’s about them. This time he was taking her out and not to his parent’s house. He pulled up to her parent’s house and knocked. He was nervous. He was never nervous about dating. He rocked back and forth on his heels until the maid, Lucy, opened the door. He followed her into the foyer. Felicity came bouncing down the stairs. Oliver sighed and parts of him stood at attention. She looked so young and beautiful. She was wearing jeans with a purple tee shirt and matching cardigan, matching converse sneakers on her feet. He’d told her relaxed and she had listened. 

She walked over to him and he kissed her cheek. He hated the formality, he liked when they just kissed because they wanted to, “Where are we going?” She inquired as she grabbed her messenger bag and followed him out. Then she stopped. He stopped to look at her, “We are not going on that, right?” He laughed. In his experience women usually like the danger of riding on his bike. He pulls her over to his bike and pulls out the extra helmet.

“Oliver..are you sure this is safe?” She is looking between him and the bike. “Yes, Felicity. I wouldn’t take you on the bike if it wasn’t safe.” She removes her glasses as he puts the helmet on her while she gives him a very skeptical frown. He secures the strap under her chin, pockets her glasses and pushes down the visor. He puts his helmet on and straddles the bike. He offers her his hand to help her on. She accepts. She is sitting too far back so he grabs her legs and pulls her until she is flush with his ass. He groans. He forgot about this part. She gently puts her arms on his sides. He takes off, knowing she will get scared and wrap her arms tightly around him. She does. He smirks damn this is working better than expected. He drives towards out towards the lake. They are going to his parent’s lake house. He had the caretakers get food and they are going to have a day of relaxing and getting to know one another. 

They get there about an hour later. She’s been resting her head on his back and he can’t lie, he likes it. He likes feeling her against him, trusting him and relaxing. He pulls up to the long driveway and slowly maneuvers up the dirt road drive. Once they are in front of the house, he stops the bike and turns it off. He gently helps her off and then gets off the bike himself. He pulls off his helmet while she does the same, she makes a face at the helmet. He pulls out her glasses and hands them to her. He is about to ask her about the face she was making when she turns to the house, “Who’s place is this?” 

“My parents. Don’t worry they’re at some fundraiser in Coast City.” He grabs her hand and leads her onto the front porch where he opens the front porch lantern and pulls out the key. He unlocks the door and let’s her go in first. It’s a big cabin. It’s got five bedrooms and three baths. A huge living room kitchen combo and a back deck. It sits on the lake and has it’s own dock. He loves it here. It’s a place he can come and relax. He can be himself here or as much himself as anywhere. He feels like bringing her here will help her see the real him, and he can maybe get to know her. 

All thoughts of how many women had that helmet on before her and could she get lice or some other bug that could mean shaving her head were forgotten, when she sees the house and how isolated they are here. Felicity is impressed and scared. This is a great house and looks like an ideal retreat. It also looks like a great place to kill someone and get rid of the body. She tries not to think about the latter and concentrate on the former. She fails. 

“Oliver?” She turns to him, he has been watching her, “Hmmm?” He is staring at her lips. Is that a good sign or not? “Why are we here?” He walks over to her and puts his arms around her, she lets him. Be nice to the guy who can kill you, right? “We’re here to get to know one another without our meddling parents or crazy siblings.” 

“Oh. That’s a relief! I thought you brought me here to kill me!” She laughs then pales, “Oh..I said that out loud didn’t I?” He nods. 

“Felicity, I’m not going to hurt you. I thought we made progress last night.” 

“ We did. I know that..mostly you’re not going to hurt me. I just..people talk and they talk about how you killed that man in the Glades who begged you to spare his life...or the man you supposedly killed in Russia by torturing him...it’s...you can be scary sometimes...especially knowing you are stuck with me..and you don’t exactly like me..I mean you like me, I assume, as a person, but you don’t LIKE me. You know?” Oh god, please shut me up! She starts counting in her head like her mom taught her to do. 

Oliver is so confused. He is upset she listens to people talk, even if it’s true. He is hurt she’d think he could ever hurt her and who the fuck said he didn’t like LIKE her? When did he regress to middle school? He walks over to the bar and gets a drink. Probably about the time he started thinking of ways to impress her and stopped sleeping around...so the day he met her. 

“That man in the Glades who begged me to spare his life? He’d just killed twenty people with his drugs.” He swallows his drink in one gulp and pours another, “Killing him didn’t serve any real purpose as another punk took his place.” He gulps down another shot and she hopes they can go home but she thinks he may be too drunk to drive by the time he finishes. “The man in Russia..yeah. I did that. Trust me, he deserved it.” Oliver gulps down this shot too. He won’t tell her that the man tortured him first. That he tried to kill him. That is private. That is the part of him he wants to keep far away from her. He pours another drink and gulps it and repeats this three more times. He hates remembering those things. 

“Oliver..I didn’t mean to insult you. I know you’ve killed. My dad has killed. John has killed. I get it. Some people have to fight so others don’t. It’s just..you’re you.It’s scary to think that you are that guy and the guy I see when I look at you with my own eyes.” He moves around the bar but not close to her. 

“How do I scare you?” She pulls her lips into her mouth and looks at the ceiling. He almost laughs at her but she shoots him a look. “You’re drunk, right?” He nods. 

He will never tell her how much it would really take to get him drunk. A few shots aren’t going to do it. Or a lot of shots. He lets her think he is drunk. He knows she wouldn’t tell him this if she thinks he’d remember. It’s wrong he knows and he will apologize to her later. He wanted to ease her into this, win her confidence but curiosity is getting the best of him. 

“Fine..you scare me. I told you I loved you as a kid, or I had a crush on you...” She snorts. “I fear I could love you as an adult. Someone like me? Loving someone like you? Tragic. Someone like you, loving me back? Unthinkable.” 

“I don’t see it as unthinkable.”

She looks at him to see if he is comprehending this. She shakes her head. Satisfied with what she finds, “You are drunk...You’re a good man that life handed crap choices too.. Then add the fact you are fuck hot and well..you’re scary. Scary for my heart and possibly my soul. ” She smiles happy that she said it. Doubly happy he won’t remember it. 

Oliver nods. He can’t tell her that she scares the fuck out of him. She is smart and beautiful which usually equals trouble. She is strong, compassionate and passionate which he’s never seen before in one woman. She is strong willed and it scares him he won’t be able to protect her. She is stubborn and funny and completely irritating all at the same time. Most of all she makes him want to be a good man. Not a good Bratva Brother, but a good man. One who comes home at night and kisses her and loves her. One that gives her perfect little babies and a perfect life. He isn’t that man, no matter how fucking bad he wants to be, for her. That part of him is gone, if he ever had it in him at all.

He can do his best for her. He can protect her from the members of the brotherhood who would use her skills. From the ones who want to hurt her to get to her dad. He needs to know her to know how to do that and how to gain her trust. He does want to know her better. He wants to know everything about her. This need he has for her time and attention is new and it is scary, so they are even. 

They are both scared shitless.

“Your soul?” she is biting her thumbnail. It’s a nervous habit. She rolls her eyes. And shoots him a look that begs for him to drop it. He doesn’t. She takes a deep breath and plunges into it, “My soul. I think--if I fall in love you, if I allow that to happen. There is a good chance I’d sell my soul to save you--to love you. Not that I think my love could save you...but this could get deep. For me.” 

He goes and gets a better brand of Tequila, and two new shot glasses. He motions for her to follow him. They sit down in front of the fireplace, “Let’s play truth or shot.” She quirks her head at him, “Truth or shot?” He laughs. “We each ask the other a question, you tell the truth or take a shot. The more you drink, the more you spill.” She eyes him carefully. He is already drunk. He won’t remember anything..so why not? “Okay.” 

He nods to her, “Ladies, first!” He pours each of them a shot. She is chewing on her bottom lip.. “Okay. How many women have you had?” He eyes her. She is obsessed with this! He smirks, “A lot. I can’t give you a number.” 

“Ballpark figure?” 

“Over a hundred, less than a thousand...probably.” Her eyes widen, “Soooo an ACTUAL ballpark is the figure.” He adores her sarcasm.

“Your turn.” 

“How many guys have you kissed?” She drinks. “Seriously, you can’t answer that or won’t?” 

“Not answering that one either, do I need to do another shot?” He nods. She doesn’t but he needs her to loosen up. “My turn!” 

“How many times have you been in love?” He snorts, “Never.” She looks at him with the biggest sad eyes. He wants to hug her because HE’S never been in love. What the hell is wrong with him?

“Are you lying? You’ve NEVER been in love?” 

“Nope. Never. Lust a thousand times. Love..no.” 

“How many times have you been in love?” He can tell she is thinking about drinking the shot. He mentally wills her to just answer. He needs to know. “Not counting my juvenile to teenage love for you?” 

“Let’s just count it.” He desperately wants to count it. 

She looks away and says barely above a whisper, “once”. For some reason this makes him very happy. She looks back and sees his cocky smile and sticks her tongue out at him. Jerkface. 

“Biggest mistake of your life, not counting agreeing to the deal with my dad.” 

“That wasn’t a mistake.” He is dead serious. “Okay..your biggest mistake.”

“Before I met you, I’d say it was hurting Tommy. I called him a wuss for not wanting to be a made man. Picked at him about for months. He was the smart one to not join.” She sucks in a breath, “After meeting me?” He considers drinking, but they won’t get anywhere like that. “Fucking your sisters. You’d treat me different if not for that.” 

“Do...Do I treat you badly?” 

“It’s my turn.” 

“Worst day of your life?”

“The day I found out that I was being sent away to school.” She says this lightly but he can see it was tough. “I think I’m lucky though. Most people have much worse ‘worst day ever’s’.”

“Do I treat you badly?” 

“No. Just you’d see me differently. You wouldn’t be so leery of me.” 

She picks up her shot and downs it. “Felicity, I didn’t ask a question.” 

“I know..I just needed it.” she takes another. 

“Did you enjoy being away at school as a kid?” 

“No. I liked that I was around other kids who were smart. I hated being away from my sisters. I-I...” She grabs her shot and takes it. 

“You what?” She gives him a look and shows him she took the shot. “I know you did...I still want to know.”

“I heard what people said, I was the ugly sister. I was the hunchback of Starling..I felt my parents were ashamed of me and sent me away. I’m not gorgeous like Laurel or charming like Sara..I felt inadequate..” 

He gulps. How can she ever feel inadequate? “You’re not inadequate!” 

She laughs, “We’ll see if you’re still saying that after our wedding night!” A second after it left her mouth she heard it. She played it back in her head and judging by the look on his face, she’d said it out loud. Great. 

“My turn, right?” He shakes his head. “Not yet.” He leans over the bottle and cups her face, he kisses her. She tastes like booze and chocolate and heaven. He pulls back and looks her in the eye. “YOU will never be inadequate.” She chews her lips and decides to ask another question. 

“Do you like being in the brotherhood?” 

He thinks about it. If he can’t tell his future wife the truth who can he tell? “No. I did when I was young. The sense of brotherhood. The sense of belonging, my dad being proud of me. It was intoxicating. Then the women, the booze and drugs...it was great.” He sighs. “Now I know it all comes at a price.” 

“What’s the price?” It isn’t her turn.They both let it go. He thinks finally he is making headway with her. 

“My soul.” She gasps. She’s never seen Oliver look this vulnerable. She reaches and touches his face, “you still have your soul, Oliver. I see it. You have a good heart and you care for people.” How he wants to believe her. How he wishes it were true. He wants to be the person she sees, the man that could make her happy not just try to not make her miserable, which is probably the best he can do. She leans in and kisses him softly. It’s a kiss that is a promise. 

“Maybe a small part of it’s left but the brotherhood will get that part too.” He is just being honest. He doesn’t want her to have delusions of him being some prince charming. She looks at him and smiles, “I won’t let them have it. That part of your soul? It’s mine. When I become your wife it is mine and they may not have it.” She nods with authority. She is remarkable. He smiles at her, he wants to believe her but there are so many things she doesn’t know about him. About the brotherhood and even about herself. 

They just sit there for awhile. Neither one talking or leaving or yelling or fighting. It isn’t awkward and for that Felicity is thankful. He may not remember tonight but it is burned into her memory, “May I ask one more question?” 

“Sure shoot!” He smiles at her with a smile she rarely sees. 

“Am I the last person’s voice you hear before bed when you call me?” 

“Yes.” This time she is the one with the rarely seen smile on her face. It shouldn’t make her giddy, but it does. She doesn’t ask for more details. She wants them sure, but she also knows that they could hurt and for today...she wants to enjoy this Oliver. The one she had a crush once and probably does again if she’s honest. 

 

“Oliver, there is no way you can take us home.” Oh he could. He isn’t drunk but he’d rather stay here with her. He’d be anywhere with her. Maybe they can talk some more. It’s nice. 

“No. I can’t.” 

“Should I call Tommy? He’d come get us.” Oliver shakes his head. “No. Tommy is busy tonight with the soft opening of his club. We can just stay here. Nothing will happen.” She nods. 

“I need to call my mom and let her know.” She gets up and grabs her messenger bag. She heads out onto the deck. He can see her talking and nodding a lot. She comes back in. 

“Everything okay?”   
She turns red. That is adorable. He waits. “Yeah. Mom just wanted to make sure everything was okay.” 

“And that has you turning red as a lobster.” She laughs and shakes her head, “By okay she meant, do we have condoms and are you ‘taking care of me’. Dinah Lance, mother of the year!” He can see the love and affection she has towards her mom. He wished he could have something even close to that with his mom. 

“I assured her it wasn’t like that...I don’t think she believes me.” He wouldn’t believe her. His reputation and Felicity being well, Felicity..her parents had every right to worry. He is suddenly worried. He clears his throat and goes into the kitchen to see what food was brought in. 

He checks and there is stuff to grill burgers, make a salad and baked potatoes. He calls to Felicity who tells him it sounds good. They decide he will man the grill why she makes the salad. As they work along side one another in the kitchen she giggles, “This is very domestic of us!” He smiles. She’s right it is and he likes it more than he thought he would. Married life might be fun. 

Half way through dinner it hits her, they are staying the night here. She looks at Oliver who has had a few beers since the game of ‘truth or shot’ . They obviously aren’t going home. He promised her nothing would happen and she trusts him. She doesn’t want anything to happen, right? She drains her glass and refills it. Oliver gives her a look. He is hoping Laurel is the only Lance sister with a drinking problem. He quirks his eyebrow at her, “What?”  
“You alright?” 

“Yeah. I just...we’re staying the night. Here. Together.” 

“I promise to keep my hands to myself.” His phone goes off and he walks inside to get it. 

“Queen.” 

“Ollie, Dad’s looking for you. He thinks you took Felicity and eloped. He called and Thea, she told him you two were on a date.” Shit. “Thanks. I’ll call him.”

“Ollie..it’s too late. He’s sent Merlyn to the cabin. He’s convinced you married her and are..” 

“Damn it. I just wanted some alone time with her. I thought dad was okay with this?” He sighs. Tommy chuckles, “Dad isn’t happy when he isn’t in control. He can’t control this and he knows he soon won’t control anything about you.” 

“Thanks for the heads up. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“You’re not coming home?” Oliver looks outside at Felicity. If he can suddenly drive she’ll know he lied. If he waits Merlyn will be here. Fuck it all. Before he can get back to Felicity Merlyn busts in the door. Felicity screams and runs to him. He makes sure she is behind him. “Merlyn.” He doesn’t have a gun or any weapon at all but his hands. He looks Merlyn over and he doesn’t appear to have a weapon either. For that Oliver is thankful. 

“Your dad sent me to bring you and the girl home.” “Merlyn sneers, “I see you’re dressed. That’s good. Or not.” He does this wave thing at Felicity. She is hiding behind him, smart girl. “Ollie. I don’t see a ring on your finger. I guess you didn’t marry her OR she is cheap AND easy.” Oliver goes for him and she tries to hold him back. 

All she sees is them tumbling around and she hears punches landing. Then Oliver has Mr. Merlyn on the ground and repetitively lifts his head and slams it on the floor. “Oliver! Oliver! Stop! You’re going to kill him.” He stops and looks at her. Shit. He closes his eyes trying to calm down. He told himself no violence in front of her. He gets off Merlyn’s chest. She keeps staring at him. He is still feeling the adrenaline. He wants to step over to Merlyn and kick him until he hears him take his last breath, however, he wants Felicity to feel safe and trust him more. 

As he walks over to her, she screams and he is confused until Merlyn wraps a cord around his neck and starts choking him. He can’t get out of it. He sees Felicity dash out of his line of sight. He’s thankful she is smart enough to run and hide. If Merlyn kills him, she will be safe. He hears her behind him, “Let him go NOW!” He doesn’t. Merlyn doesn’t spare her a glance. Big mistake. Then he hears Merlyn scream and groan, immediately the cord is loosen from his neck letting Oliver go. Oliver falls forward putting his hand on his knees and coughing. 

Oliver turns around and sees that, Holy Shit! She hit him over the head with a log from the fire pile. He straightens and is looking at her, impressed.She runs into his arms, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have stopped you.” He just pulls her into his chest. “Get out!” Merlyn stands and starts making his way to the door. Staggering as he holds his head. Felicity steps out of his embrace, “Tell Mr Queen, the next time he wants to see us, he can ask us to come see him and we will... if we want to.” The three of them know that Robert Queen will not risk her father’s wrath. He may not be in favor of this marriage completely, he isn’t stupid enough to start a war with Lance. 

Merlyn walks out, he and his driver leave. Oliver turns to Felicity, “Are you okay?” She nods. He kisses her temple. “You fucking hit him with a LOG!” He laughs and she does too after a moment. “A small one!” He throws his head back laughing. “A small one? Good defense.”

“I didn’t want to kill him, just stop him. I knew you could do the rest, if need be.”

Oliver looks into her eyes and sees that she trusts him to do what it takes. She sees him. The real him and she trusts him. He searches her eyes and sees it. She loves him. They are a team. He looks away. Is he ready for someone to love him? Is he ready to be part of a team with her? Is he ready for her at all? He doesn’t know. He’s pulled from his thoughts by a question.

 

“Are we still staying the night?” They both know he is sober. “Do you want to go home?” She shakes her head, “Not if you think we’re safe.” She doesn’t want to be away from him, not after what just happened. She can’t explain it.

“We’re safe.” She goes to shower. He goes to the gun safe just to be sure, he can keep them safe. He’s in the master suite where she is showering when she steps out, wearing only a towel. THIS is karma for all the women he’s banged and walked out on, isn’t it? He thinks. “I don’t have pj’s.” She is looking at the floor and he is having very detailed thoughts about him, her and this large and comfy bed. Damn. He clears his throat and goes to Thea’s room to get her a pair of sleep pants and a tank. He walks in and hands it to her. She goes to put them on after mumbling, “Thanks.” He goes back to checking the weapons when it hits him, she won’t be wearing a bra. He can do this. He can be honorable. He can do the right thing and wait until they know each other at least...for her. 

She comes back out. “I will, uh, go sleep on the couch..or in Thea’s room.” He shakes his head and moves to meet her, pulling her back by the forearm, “No. We can both stay in here.” She startles, “Uh..what?” 

“We will both sleep in here. I need to protect us both. I don’t think anyone is coming back, but I’m not willing to risk it.” she nods and walks over to the bed. She pulls down the covers and slides in. Oliver goes to the other side and does the same. She is turned away from him. He turns out the light and lays on his back. 

After a few minutes, he feels the bed shaking. He looks over at her, the moonlight is just bright enough for him to make her out. He rolls on his side, “Felicity, are you crying?”

She sniffles, “No?” 

He chuckles, “Was that an answer or a question?” 

“both.”

“What’s wrong?” It could be a lot of things so he didn’t want to assume what is wrong. “I’ve never hurt someone before..” she hiccups, “I never even physically fought with my sisters..” 

“I’m sorry you had to do that..” She rolls over, “No..no.” She sits up and looks down at him, “I don’t regret helping you. I know you could have taken care of it. You would have gotten away from him...I just couldn’t watch.” She starts crying again. He looks at her with a worried expression. “I couldn’t watch him hurt you.”

“Are you crying because you think he hurt me? Or because you hurt him.” She shrugs, “Both I guess. I’d do it again, though.” He sits up to look at her directly, “You are fucking remarkable, Felicity Lance. I'm fine, I have had much worse and Merlyn...who cares? He brought it on himself.” 

She smiles and goes back to her side of the bed. She can’t believe that she was willing to hurt someone to stop him from hurting Oliver. She was honest, she’d do it again. She doesn’t let her mind wander into why she’d do it again or how when she saw Oliver struggling her world seemed to stop then she just reacted. Nope, not going there. She curls further into herself. 

Oliver is staring at the ceiling long after her breath evens out and she is asleep. Felicity was willing to hurt someone for him. She trusted him and she believed in him. That is a rarity in his life. He looks over at her, she is remarkable. He frowns, remembering that he stopped before killing Merlyn, which he shouldn’t have done. He stopped because she asked him too. That can’t be good. He stopped because he can’t let the violence in him near her. He won’t let who he is change her. He rolls over to try to sleep again. Or at least rest and not think about how his willingness to do what was best for her, overrode his training. Her witnessing a killing would change her, he couldn’t be the one to do that, not if he could find another way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well? Did you like it? I liked the concept of them playing truth or shot. I also definitely wanted Felicity to help Oliver and for him to struggle with his violent lifestyle and keeping her away from it. This is my second favorite chapter, I really hope y'all liked it too.


	8. It's not jealousy...really!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after...and both of our lovebirds experience jealousy. awwww....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know..I try to think of new ways to say thanks and tell y'all how awesome you are, but I'm running out of ways to do it...so let me be sappy..Group hug!!! I adore each and everyone of you. I adore you who read and keep coming back, no need to be shy now! I don't bite...readers! ;) I adore those of you who have offered kudos! I squee over each one. Really I do! I adore those of you who are commenting and helping me stay on the right track! I adore those of you who are spreading the word about this story on Twitter and Tumblr (@kirena214) . I suck at self promotion so thanks!!! ;) 
> 
> Please feel free to talk to me! I love it! Just be prepared, I will do my best not to do spoilers but..I get excited and I can't help myself!

When Oliver woke up the next morning they were tangled up in each other and he just smiled. She was sprawled across his chest. Her legs tangled in his. He played with her hair. He likes this. He really, really likes this. He had NEVER stayed the night with a woman. He had rules about this. Then again, she was going to be his wife. If things went the way he wanted they would wake up like this more. He could feel the moment she awoke. She sighed contently then stiffened. Then whispered, “Oh no...oh shit shit shit shit...” 

“Good morning to you too, potty mouth.” He chuckled. She went to move and he wanted so badly to pull her back down. He didn’t. He let her go. “Why didn’t you move me? Or push me off the bed? I was practically molesting you!” He suppressed his grin, “No you weren’t and it was nice. I liked it.” 

“You liked it?” She mumbles moving off the bed, “He LIKED it he says.” She goes into the bathroom and he pulls his jeans back on. He slept in his boxers and tee shirt. She comes out. 

“Breakfast ?” She nods. “Coffee?” He hands her a cup. They drink in silence. He has a huge grin on his face. She has a confused expression. 

“Guess what?” She looks over at him. The caffeine has only barely kicked in the face is grouchy. “What.” 

“That was a first. I’ve never spent the night with a woman before.” 

“Excuse me?” He chuckles. Her drowsy, caffeine deficient self is cute. “I’ve never woke up with a woman in my bed, let alone my arms before. I like it.” He says with an affirmative nod of his head. She just stares. 

After another cup, he grabs some protein bars from his bike. He always has some just in case. He hands her a bar and they eat in silence then they walk to the bike. 

“Do you want to stop for a real breakfast?”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” 

“Trying to get rid of me already?”

“Very funny. No. What if someone sees. We aren’t public yet.” He nods. She’s right. “I guess we know who the brains of this operation is!” 

“You can be the brawn..I am lousy at moving things and worse at opening jars! I tend to drop them or throw them in frustration..it’s messy.” He takes her home and leaves after a quick kiss. He has work today and she has her plans. 

 

=================================

 

Felicity was spending the rest of the day with Sara and her girlfriend, Nyssa. They were all hanging out at Nyssa’s apartment. Her dad was the Pakhan of the Bratva. They had to keep this relationship a secret. While people knew about Sara, Nyssa wasn’t out of the closet, so to speak. They both knew if found out they could die. The world they inhabited wasn’t as liberal as most of society. In Bratva women are property, they are to conform and going against the rules can and often does result in death. The Pakhan is even less progressive than most. 

Felicity envied them. The being in love part, not the hiding part. Not the threat of death just for loving the person you love part either. She wasn’t naive enough to think that they wouldn’t pay the price for going against tradition. It was another reason they needed Oliver in their corner. To protect Sara when this comes to light. Their Dad was lenient and loving, but they all knew that if he let this go too far, someone would use it against him. He could lose his standing, his fortune or his life. Weakness is death. 

The girls are watching a movie. Sara and Nyssa are curled up on the couch. Felicity is sitting on the floor with her back leaning against the couch. There is a knock on the door. A rather urgent sounding pound actually. Nyssa hops up to get it. Felicity hears a commotion and then Oliver enters the small living room. 

“Oliver? What are you doing here?” She stands up to meet him. He grabs her hand and pulls her out of the room to the small entry hall. 

“Get your stuff, we’re leaving.” He tells her. She can tell he is upset. His breathing is heavy, his jaw is tense and he doing that hand thing he does. “Why? Is someone hurt?” He clenches and unclenches his jaw, “No. Get your stuff.” 

“No. Not until you tell me why.” They are having yet another stare down. Oliver wonders why this girl can never just do as he asks! Why is everything so fucking difficult. Two steps forward and one back, every single time.

“Nyssa and Sara are going against the Pakhan. He will find out and act. We both know that. I don’t want you around them when he comes and kills them.” She sees the cold, heartless Oliver. 

“Sara is my sister. You can’t tell me I can’t see her.” He licks his lips before speaking, “You can see her when she is in your family home. Not here.”

She isn’t having it, “I will go where I please, got it?” 

“No. You won’t. You are my wife and I will keep you safe.”

“Uh news flash, I am not your wife yet! As far as the world is concerned we don’t even really know each other.” She spins on her heel, her ponytail hitting his chest and heads back into the living room. She has a smile on her face, having bested him. 

Oliver opens the apartment door, “Leave this open”, he tells Slade, “And keep an eye out. I’ll be right back.” Slade does as he is told. He can’t help but wonder what exactly his friend is planning he watches as Oliver follows Felicity and before she can sit down he hoists her over his shoulder. She starts pounding his back, “Oliver Queen, you put me down right now.”

“Nope. Not happening.” He looks to Sara and Nyssa. “You two may have a death wish, but you aren’t taking Felicity down with you. Got it?.” Both girls roll their eyes and laugh. 

“Ollie she’s perfectly safe here. Stop being dramatic.” Oliver goes cold. Sara’s smile drops from her face and she gulps. She hasn’t seen this side of him in a long time. 

“If she comes here again, I will come for her. When I do it won’t be just Slade and myself. Do.You.Understand?”

“Did you hear that Felicity?” She doesn’t say anything. He puts his hand on her ass, “Hey! Stop that!” He laughs and heads towards the door. When Slade sees them headed towards him his eyes get big. He knew the Kid had done some crazy shit, but this carrying her out of here like that? Wins the crazy shit contest. Oliver stops, “Since I forgot to formally introduce you the other night, Slade meet Felicity..or well her ass.” He turns around so she faces Slade, “Felicity meet Slade. My right hand man.” 

Felicity’s face is red. She wants to keep pounding his back but she isn’t stupid. She saw the look on his face. while she knows he’d never really hurt her, she rather not risk it when she is butt up like this. “Um, Hi. Nice to meet you.” She takes one hand off of Oliver’s back to shake his hand. He shakes it and dies laughing. “Nice to meet you too.” 

Oliver heads down the stairs. Felicity has a death grip on his shirt. Slade just shakes his head,He salutes the women, “Ladies!”, shuts the door and starts following them down the stairs. When they get outside. Oliver sits her on her feet and she punches him. “Don’t you EVER do that to me again! Do you hear me? I am not a sack of potatoes and I am not your wife yet! And even when I am..I am a human being!” He just stands there and smirks at her hoping for a babble. Slade is watching the young blonde with fascination. He’s never known Oliver to get this upset over a woman. He’s surprised that Oliver cared where she was and was floored when they arrived here for her. 

“Felicity get in the car. I will take you home now.” She doesn’t move. “I don’t want to go home. I planned on spending the day with my sister.” Oliver sighs and turns away for a moment to collect himself. When he turns back to her, he has his charming face on,“Please, get in the car and let us take you home.”

“Did your parents or say..nanny drop you on your head as a child?” Oliver is confused, “No.” Slade laughs, “She just called you stupid, Mate.” He turns and judging by her smile, she did call him stupid. This woman is trying to kill him. She is going to give him a heart attack. He can feel his blood pressure rising. It’s not enough that he wants her badly and is trying to be a stand up guy. It’s not enough that he worries about her just doing everyday things. Now, she goes and willingly puts herself in harm’s way. 

He scoops her up and sits her in the backseat. He motions for Slade to get into the SUV. He does. While Oliver goes around the the driver side. Slade should be the one driving but Oliver is a control freak and insists on doing his own driving. Oliver spots John walking towards them. “shit”

Felicity jumps out and runs to the man, “John! Finally. Thank god!” 

John slowly walks toward the vehicle. These kids! When her panic button went off he called Sara since she was supposed to be with her. Then Sara told him the story and he decided to come over here. Can’t they just admit they want each other and go from there like normal people? He looks and sees Felicity. She is fine but angry. Oliver found out she was here and he is pissed. John understands. He also understands Felicity point of view too. 

“John. I am taking Felicity home and she is NOT to be back here.” John ignores him, “What do you want to do?” She looks at him and then to Oliver. She is torn. On the one hand, she wants to spend time with Sara and her girlfriend. Sara is hardly ever home because she is here. On the other hand, she doesn’t like the murderous look on Oliver’s face. They are causing a scene which will attract attention and could lead to Sara being hurt. Unacceptable. She knows Oliver well enough to know he won’t leave without her. 

She leans on John’s chest and he lowers his head so she can whisper in his ear. He rises when she is done and smiles at her. “yeah.” John goes inside to let Sara and Nyssa know she is okay and would love to hang out again soon. Felicity walks to where Oliver and Slade are standing. 

She looks up at both men, “I am going with you. BUT DO NOT think I am doing this to be dutiful. I am doing this so my sister and her girlfriend can have a nice day.I am doing this because this is causing a scene which could cause harm to her...so I am doing this for her, not you.” She waits. Both men nod at her and look a bit scared. “One more thing, Queen, if you EVER pull that cave man shit on me again? I will release your entire porn history to the media. Got it?” 

Oliver sucks in a breath. He could snap her neck with little to no effort. He could shoot her or choke her out easily. Yet, somehow he is scared of her. “Who says I have a porn history on my computer?” She laughs and gives him a don’t bs me look, “Because I already hacked your computer. You need better passwords.” He looks at her stunned while Slade laughs. 

“You hacked my porn?” She nods, “And I will release it to the media...imagine if they found out you like--”

 

“Yeah. Got it.” Slade guffaws and Felicity turns to him and points a finger at his chest, “The same goes for you! And I’ll put you on the no fly list, got it?” Slade’s smile drops and he nods. Felicity moves to get in the backseat. Slade watches her then turns to Oliver, “I see what you see in her. She is quite lovely. Do you think she hacked mine too?” Oliver nods and changes the subject. 

“She is also off limits. Her? I won’t share.” Slade laughs, “Well, I can see the attraction. I understand.” They both move towards the car, Slade pulls on Oliver’s arm to stop him, “One more thing, Mate, if you ever need me to ride shotgun on another one of these missions?” Oliver turns to look at him, “She better be in imminent danger or I’m not going...she scares me.” Oliver looks at him for a moment, “She scares the hell out of me, too.” They get in the car both hoping she is over being mad. 

While Oliver didn’t say it, Slade knows that not only is Oliver scared of her anger but he is scared because this girl, she can make him feel. Slade knows Oliver hasn’t seen Shado in weeks. He keeps canceling or just not showing up. None of the other girls have seen him either. He smiles. It looks like Oliver has fallen under the spell of the youngest Lance sister. Slade laughs. Oliver looks at him questioningly and he waves him off. This will be fun. 

Oliver was going to take her back to her parents’ home, but he decided to take her with him to look at a new penthouse apartment he heard about. He was already late and wanted to see it today. He turns to head into downtown and not towards the suburbs. “Where are you taking me?” She sounded nervous even to her own ears. She sees him smirk at her in the mirror. Oh, how she’d like to smack that smirk off his face. He just shakes his head. She knows he is messing with her, he likes to play these games. She sits back and refuses to play into his hand. She knows where she is, close to downtown. she feels a bit better. She didn’t think he was going to take her somewhere and kill her. She did worry he might take her somewhere and leave her. She still has abandonment issues from her parents taking her to school and her not realizing they weren’t staying, until they left. 

They turn into an underground garage which is located under a huge apartment building. Oliver finds the level they need and sees his real estate agent.. They climb out of the car and Felicity follows Oliver and Slade over to a nice looking woman. “Carrie! So good to see you again.” She hugs Oliver and smiles, “Oliver, I think I have found your new bachelor pad, your afternoon meet up spot or home away from home. Moira will not like you leaving the nest.” she teases as Felicity tenses. 

Surely he wouldn’t bring her to see the place he plans on having for his ‘women’. She looks around nervously. Trying to talk herself out of crying. She keeps telling herself their marriage isn’t real, to stop getting upset over things she can’t control. He said she is the last voice he hears..that doesn’t mean he doesn’t see them in the day, afternoon meet up spot. Stupid Felicity. Semantics is your thing! The agent, Carrie, finally notices Felicity. 

“Hello. You must be Mr. Wilson’s girlfriend.” Felicity smiles at her gratefully. Now, she has a way to deal with this situation. Defense mechanisms in place. She shakes the woman’s offered hand, “Yes. I am! It’s lovely to meet you.” The woman smiles at her, then at Slade. “You’ve done well.” She turns to walk in front of them and Felicity casually grabs Slade’s hand. He just snickers and shrugs when Oliver looks over at him. 

The elevator ride is the longest of Oliver’s life. Felicity and Slade are on the other side, heads together whispering. Looking much like a young couple in love. Carrie keeps giving him looks, letting him know she’d have no problem going at it right here and now. He wants to smash the elevator buttons. Instead, he keeps nodding at Carrie as she tells him more and more about what the place has to offer. 

“This is your private elevator, so you don’t have to worry about other people seeing your guests. And you don’t need to worry about unwanted guests since you need a key card to get in.” She smiles up at Oliver. He grimaces all the while watching his soon to be former best friend and his soon to be public fiancee. Carrie doesn’t seem to notice the two of them the way Oliver does. Of course, Oliver sees she is too busy checking him out. He’d never noticed this side of Carrie before. 

The ding of the elevator announces their arrival. The door opens and the first thing you notice is the windows on the opposite wall giving a breathtaking view of the city. He hears Felicity gasp, “Wow, that is an amazing view.” She is walking to the windows. Slade hot on her heels. Carrie starts rattling off the specs. The living room, dining room and kitchen are one large open space with pillars located throughout. Dark hardwood floors and white walls, she remarks that he can choose any colors he likes. Oliver is not listening to the specs or really paying attention to the obvious benefits of this place. He is watching Slade and Felicity look at the view and point out landmarks. Apparently she made a joke and Slade is laughing. They are standing way too close. Oliver grits his teeth. 

“Now let’s move to the guest end or wing, if you will,” she laughs, “of the apartment.” Oliver waits until he sees Slade and Felicity moving towards Carrie. He follows.

She then shows them that on either side of the open space are hallways to more private areas. “On the left would be the guest quarters, if you don’t want to share your room. There are three bedrooms. I’m not sure what a single man will use them all for but you’ll have them.” She smiles at him knowingly. “Each bedroom has an attached bath.” 

As they enter the one furtherest from the living room Slade says something to Felicity and she nods and mutters “I guess?” Oliver can’t contain his curiosity, “What was that?” Slade and Felicity both look at him in surprise, “I was telling my girl here”, Slade sees the fire in his friend’s eyes and puts his arm around her, “that this would make an excellent tv room with some darkening blinds. Too far to be a kids’ room.” 

Carrie laughs, “Why would Oliver Queen needs a kids’ room?” She moves to the other side and they all follow her. 

 

“On this end we have a regular room, which the previous tenant used as a nursery, but it could be a great office for a single man.” They look in. It is small but would make a great nursery and it also has an attached bath. Felicity spends some time looking longingly around the room, she doesn’t notice both men watching her before they exit. She hugs herself and sighs, then joins the rest of the group. Slade is on one side and Oliver the other. She is pulled towards Oliver until she remembers..Then she heads to Slade. 

Oliver watches her out of the corner of his eye. She was headed to his side of the hallway. He sighs. Damnit. Then she moves to Slade. She must look sad. Slade puts a hand on her shoulder and leans down. She nods. He is glaring at that hand on that shoulder. What the fuck? A hand on a shoulder and he contemplating killing his best friend? Oliver runs a hand through his hair and returns his attention to Carrie. 

“Then this is the room!” Carrie opens the door and the three of them follow her in. “The master suite. It is huge as you can see. With a great view. Electric shades for privacy....or not.” She says with a touch of innuendo in her voice then practically purrs, “And the master bath with a two person jacuzzi tub, stand alone walled off shower room with multiple shower heads, double sinks and a small sauna!” Oliver is eyeing everything. He should be thinking about how this could or couldn’t work as their home. Instead he is thinking of all the places he and Felicity will fuck. He clears his throat and wills his hard on to back off, they are in public. 

Carrie heads out to the living room to give them time to look around. Slade and Felicity start to follow. As soon as Slade is out of the room, Oliver pulls Felicity back in and slams the door, spins her around pushing her up against it. 

“You’re playing a very dangerous game.” He tells her. He has trapped her with his arms located on either side of her head. He lowers his forearms to rest on the door putting his body against hers. She licks her lips, “I have no idea what you mean.” He ghosts his lips over her cheek, back to her ear and whispers, “Liar Liar.” He moves back to her lips and kisses her. 

He tears his mouth from hers, “I don’t like you touching other men.” She’s a bit dazed for a second..

“I don’t like having to come and see your love nest and hearing about your guests.” He looks at her and grins, “You’re jealous!” She starts shaking her head, “No. I have accepted you are going to be my husband and you will do what you do...I just don’t want to know what kind of place you will be doing THEM in.” She pushes on his chest. He doesn’t move. 

“Bull.Shit. You’re jealous. Using Slade to make me jealous Felicity is a bad idea.” She smirks at him, “Whatever Oliver.” He kisses her again only this time when he licks her lips. She keeps her lips clamped shut. He pulls back, “I didn’t mean bad for you, Sweetheart.” She looks up at him, he sees so much innocence there. She is everything good and pure in his life. He can’t get distracted.If he does, she could die. He pulls away from the door. He leans against it with is right shoulder next to her. 

“It’s bad for him. Slade or whichever dumb fuck you use. I will hurt them if they touch you.” She hears the venom in his voice, she sees the set of his jaw and his stance the look in his eyes is lethal. “You’re serious? You would beat up some guy for holding my hand and whispering in my ear?” 

“And touching your shoulder..”

“Seriously? A shoulder?”

“Yes. Even Slade. I know what he is thinking. You’re beautiful. You may get lonely one day and call him. He’d come running. Any man would.” He pushes off the door and walks to the windows, “I won’t let that happen. I will kill them. You are mine, Felicity.” She takes in a breath. Whenever he calls her, his..it gives her butterflies, it scares her and makes her doubt everything she believed about herself because...she likes it. And she shouldn’t.

“You can come here with your women? With Shado?” He turns, how the fuck does she know her name? “And I am supposed to sit at home and what Oliver? Knit? Play solitaire? WE don’t even have a home do we?” he stalks over to her, “NEVER say her name again. Do you hear me? Who told you?” She gulps but doesn’t step back. He isn’t angry. She knows his angry face. This isn’t it. She can’t place what it is.

“John confirmed it after Laurel told me the other day.” He looks away. Fucking Laurel and her big mouth. Fuck John and his easy friendship with her and his protective ways. Fuck it all. He goes to walk out, “For the record, I want this place for us. I couldn’t introduce you. WE aren’t public yet.” He throws open the door to a very confused Carrie and a smirking Slade. 

“Done already?” Slade teases. Oliver flips him the bird and walks into the open living area. When Felicity arrives with Slade on her heels, he asks her,“Felicity? Do we want it or not?” He looks back at her. Out of the corner of his eye, he watches Carrie’s shocked expression. “It’s lovely. Whatever you want, Oliver.” He nods. “We’ll take it.” 

“Of course.” She walks over to Felicity, “I’m sorry if I was rude. I assumed you were with Mr Wilson. Then all my comments about Oliver’s guests. I don’t judge you....I’d fuck him and let him buy me an apartment too.” she leaves Felicity open mouthed. Felicity wants to say something but she can’t. She has no idea what to say. No one has ever come close to calling her prostitute and isn’t that what someone who would fuck a guy for an apartment is? They walk to the elevator. Carrie tells them on the ride down when they can come to her office to sign the papers. They say their goodbyes and head for Oliver’s SUV. 

They are pulling out of the garage when Slade turns to Felicity.

“Well, Felicity it was fun being your make believe boyfriend.” 

“Thanks. It was fun being your make believe girlfriend.” She catches Oliver’s eye in the mirror for a second before continuing, “It was much better than Carrie believing I am one of Oliver’s many, many whores. Of course, I’m special since he is buying me a love nest for services rendered.” Oliver nearly crashes the car. 

“What?” She just shrugs and looks out the window. 

“Don’t worry she doesn’t judge me...because you know I’d worry about HER judging me. FYI, she’d fuck you for an apartment too...if you’re interested.” She casually states all of this as if it’s the weather report while looking out the window.

Carrie would lose his business after this. Felicity may have let it slide because she is a good person, he won’t. He slams his hand on he steering wheel. He needs this relationship to go public now. He doesn’t want other men coming onto her and he definitely doesn’t want women thinking she is another one of his guests. When did life get so complicated? he wonders. He glance in the rearview mirror at her and knows exactly when his life got complicated. The morning a wide eyed innocent girl got pissed off she was marrying him, called him a walking petri dish of STD’s and asked to fuck his brother. The day he thinks he may have fallen for said innocent girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may seem like a filler but it was needed for the next chapter. I will warn you now about the next chapter..you may need tissues and a glass of wine. I cried writing it, but it's my favorite chapter so far. Also, the rating will go up and archive warnings. I am normally against archive warnings because they can spoil a story...I wasn't going to do them..I mean you're reading a Bratva story and obviously Robert has issues..however, in the past I wrote a story with tons of hints and still someone was upset by the story. I felt bad. I want all of us to enjoy this so I will change them and warn y'all now. 
> 
> If all goes well...the next chapter should be up tomorrow..then it'll be a few day depending on my schedule for more.


	9. in the night we can whisper secret truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get intense between Felicity and Oliver when she stumbles onto a truth about him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Please note the changes in archive warning and rating.
> 
> ** oh man...I did a smutty adjacent thing..I tried a million ways to NOT do it. I am the worst smut writer, like ever in life...but, ugh. Let's not discuss it. *hides face* some might say it's cute but...it is what it is. PLEASE don't abandon the story! I promise if y'all hate I will NEVER attempt again! (probably...maybe...)
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks y'all for all the kind words. Seriously. as I said in a comment..I do have this tiny bit (read: HUGE) fear of success, which is funny being a licensed psychologist and all...anyways...Thank you! The comments, the kudos and just reading this and liking it, humbles me. I am loving talking to those of you have found me (or stalked me! hahaha) on Twitter and Tumblr. Feel free to introduce yourselves! 
> 
> Okay..I know some of you are reading this because I scared..let me assure..the scene is intense for those of you invested in this story.

When Oliver and Felicity arrived at her family’s estate he walked her in. Then he went looking for her dad. He found him in his office. “Oliver? Is something wrong?” Lance motioned him into his office and to sit. He does. 

“I want to take Felicity on a public date. Tonight.” Lance sits back in his chair. He looks Oliver over, “Why?” Oliver sighs. Fuck it, he had this whole spiel about his parents but he’s grown, he will tell him the truth. “I am tired of my past being thrown up in her face because people don’t know who or what she is to me. I am tired of men hitting on her because I have no public claim.” Lance considers his request. 

“One more week.” Oliver is crushed. He won’t go against Lance but he is crushed. This wasn’t supposed to be this hard. It wasn’t supposed to be hard all. Then again, there wasn’t supposed to be feelings involved, “Why a week?”

“I need one more week of her being my little girl. When you two go public, I will have to distance myself to make this believable.We will change the plan, you two can meet at my birthday party and make a debut at Dinah’s charity fundraiser.” He tries to soften the blow because it looks like he broke the kid, “Spend time together here.”

Oliver scoffs. “With all due respect sir, Laurel doesn’t lead to a fun date for us.” Lance nods. “Your parents place?” Oliver shakes his head no. “Do you want her around my dad?” Lance goes ashen. 

Oliver starts trying to come up with an appropriate place he can take her that isn’t public. “I can take her to our new place. We picked it out today. It’s private and Carrie, the agent, owes us.” Lance considers it for a moment. He knows if they are caught they can spin it to their advantage. “It’s fine with me, better ask her though.” 

Oliver leaves to find his girl. He finds her, sitting with Laurel. He overhears Laurel calling Felicity plain and silly to trust him. He walks into the kitchen and heads straight for Felicity. she is sitting on a kitchen stool, he places his hand on her back and she looks up at him. He leans down and kisses her. Why doesn’t this ever get old or ordinary, before he thinks better of it, he moves around her never breaking contact and he steps between her legs and pulls her closer. He hears Laurel clear her throat and he pulls back and smiles down at a dazed Felicity. 

“Sorry. Didn’t see you there.” He says over his shoulder. “Hey..how about we eat dinner at our new place tonight? Just you and me? No surprise visitors.” She is searching his face looking for an ulterior reason. “okay. You sure?” He nods. 

“Before or after your date with Shado.” That’s it. He has done his best to be nice and to play nice. He’s had it. “Laurel, Laurel, Laurel...that’s none of your business. But since you inquired, I am not seeing Shado, any longer. I haven’t since the day I met your sister.” He smiles down at a gapping mouthed Felicity. He leans down and whispers in her ear, “I love your mouth..but you need to close it before my overwhelming urge to feel it wrapped around my cock takes over.” She snaps it shut. He smirks. She’s so cute when she’s embarrassed.

He goes to leave, “Pick you up at six. We can watch a movie and have dinner.”

“Oliver? Your new place has no furniture or a tv!” She yells at his back.. He shoots over his shoulder, “OUR PLACE! And it will before tonight.” With that he leaves two shocked Lance sisters. 

 

============================================

Oliver spent the rest of the afternoon picking up the penthouse key cards and buying things for tonight. He enlisted Slade to help him with the new tv being put onto the new entertainment center he purchased. It took them awhile but they got the tv onto the stand and the Blu Ray player hooked up to it. Slade smirked throughout the process. He finds it funny that Oliver is so ‘whipped’ over this girl. 

They arranged the sectional sofa he purchased in front of the tv. “What if she hates the furniture?” Oliver looks at Slade and frowns. Slade hides a laugh. “Then we take it back and let her decide.” Both men seem satisfied with that solution. Oliver walks to the master ensuite to unpack some towels and other necessities. Slade hands him a first aid kit. Slade shrugs, “In our business, I always give them out as a housewarming.”

“You give housewarming gifts?” Oliver is stunned. 

“We’re not animals Oliver.” They both laugh. 

“I talked to Shado. She said you don’t come see her like before. Is this because of your fiancee?” Slade says it in a joking manner. Oliver knows it isn’t a joke. “No. Not really. I just need to concentrate on getting things in order.” Slade laughs and shakes his head. “I wonder if you’re lying to me or yourself.” He smacks Oliver on the shoulder, “I see the way you look at her. I see the way you are with her. Your secret is safe with me, but you should realize WE ALL see it...except her.” They leave the penthouse a few minutes later.

They get in the elevator to leave. Oliver wondering what exactly they see. When they reach the parking garage Slade turns to him, “Would you mind if I start seeing Shado?” Oliver looks at him and knows he should care. She has been his lover for a long time. No reason to stop seeing her because he is married. He just shrugs, “Do what you want. If she wants you that is.” He gets on his bike and leaves. He needs to go home, change and see if Raisa has anything he can have to woo Felicity. He stops in the kitchen when he gets home. 

No Raisa. Damn. He starts prowling through the fridge and cabinets, “What are you doing?” He spins around to find Raisa, hands on hips looking at him with disapproval. He gives her his best little boy smile, “I was looking for food to take with me tonight.” She isn’t impressed, “Where?” He walks over and puts his arm around her shoulders, “Felicity and I got a place today. I asked her to have dinner with me..but we both know I can’t cook as well as you...” She smiles. 

“You care for her.” He frowns again, “I am doing my part to make the best of the situation.” She scowls, “I like things about her...” He hedges. 

“mmhmmmm. Okay, Oliver. I will get you food and pack it up.” He starts to leave, “One more thing, you know I know when you’re lying to me..even when you lie to yourself, I know the truth.” He doesn’t look at her as he leaves. He heads upstairs to shower and change before picking Felicity up. As he walks upstairs he thinks about the fact that two people in less than an hour have called him out on his affection for Felicity. 

When he enters his room, his Dad is in there. He’d been avoiding him since the cabin incident. He knows what is coming and he knows there is no way to avoid it. At least not yet. He pulls off his shirt and heads to the bathroom. His dad follows, “You hurt Malcolm. That is unacceptable.” Oliver looks at him. Technically Felicity hurt him but Oliver would not share that fact with his dad. Oliver just stares at his Dad. His face schooled to look perfectly indifferent to anything said or done to him. 

“I did. So what? He shouldn’t have been there.” His voice betraying nothing.

“There are rules. He was acting in my place, Oliver.” He doesn’t react he waits. “You both should have treated him as you would me.”

Oliver smirks, “We did.” He knew it was the wrong thing to say and to show a mocking attitude. He needed this shit over with so he could go to Felicity.

 

“When are you seeing her again?” 

“Tonight.” 

“Good.” His father gets a grin on his face Oliver knows all to well. He knows what to do. He turns around and puts his hands on the counter. “Has she seen them yet? Have you shown her ho weak you are?” Robert whispers into his ear. Oliver doesn’t react at all. He’s turned off his emotions for this.

 

Robert takes out a whip and lashes him three times. All three landing high on his back. It should hurt, but Oliver is immune to the pain. When he is done, he catches Oliver’s eye in the mirror..”I wonder if she will think you’re so handsome, strong and her protector when she sees these scars? When she learns what a pussy you are.” Oliver just stares at his Dad waiting for him to leave. He looks Oliver’s scarred and battered body over, “Maybe when she sees these she will want a real man..not some boy.” He smiles at Oliver and licks his lips. Oliver knows in that moment, this is no longer about his disobedience, this is about Felicity and the Lance family.

 

Robert walks out of the bathroom and through Oliver’s bedroom slamming his door on the way out. A minute later Tommy comes in. He wordlessly gets the first aid kit. He starts cleaning the wounds. “Good news, No stitches.” Oliver grunts. Tommy watches Oliver in the mirror. “He’s a dick Ollie. You know that.” Oliver nods. 

“Why do you let him get away with it? And why the fuck did you hurt Merlyn? That’s like one of the big rules not to break.”

Oliver is watching Tommy in the mirror. “I let him do this to me so he leaves Mom, you and Thea..alone. Felicity too.” Oliver levels his gaze at Tommy in the mirror, “She’s the one that hit Merlyn..to save me.” Tommy laughs then realizes his big brother is serious. 

“She HIT him to save you? Damn.” Oliver smirks remembering it, “Hit him with a fire log right against his head.” Tommy quirks his eyebrows. Oliver nods. “Then I question her and her defense? It was a SMALL One.” They both laugh breaking the tension.

“Ollie, THESE, won’t change how she feels about you. Dad can’t change it either.” Oliver shakes his head and picks up a bottle from the counter and tosses it. “She hates me for this marriage contract. Pity? Is not a better option. When she sees these, that is exactly what she will feel.” Tommy shakes his head. 

“Felicity isn’t like that. I only spent a few hours with her, but you told me she is strong. Smart and kickass. She fought to protect you, Ollie. A girl like that won’t care. Let her in, Ollie. Show her.” Tommy finishes taping the wound, “She doesn’t hate you, Ollie. She cares about you. More than you know. More than she knows.”

“Are you done?” Tommy nods and puts the kit away. He leaves. Oliver gets in the shower, careful not to let the water touch the bandages. He thinks about canceling but he doesn’t want to seem like a douche. He also knows seeing her will make him feel better. He needs to just get through the next few months and everything will be better. He knows as soon as he marries her, as soon as he has Lance’s backing he will overthrow Robert. For now though, he takes the beatings. Better him, he can take it. The others, they’re not like him.

He finishes up. He grabs the food and picks Felicity up. 

They arrive at the Penthouse. Felicity is delighted by the furniture he picked out. He assures her they can exchange it. She blows him off. They didn’t need to find a place to buy a movie. Felicity brought one. The latest “Fast and Furious” movie. He was impressed by her choice. She owns it. Nice. She teases him, “I have a thing for hot guys and fast cars.” 

“Good thing I’m hot and I have a fast car. I’ll take you out in it when we go public.” He loves the teasing banter that has recently started between them. Thoughts of their fight over Sara forgotten. He knows it isn’t over. She will go back and he will go after her. He will always go after.

The sectional he bought all comes together to make a huge seating area. They spread out a picnic in the center then lean back to watch the movie. Both eating as they watch. When she finishes she moves to lay on her belly. Oliver tries to watch the movie but the girl has a great ass. He knows ass and this one is awesome. After indulging for a few minutes he decides that is a road he can’t afford to go down.

This is nice he thinks when the movie ends, she grabs the remote and turns the tv off and sits up. He crawls past her and goes to move the stuff of the couch when she gasps. He turns around. She is on her knees crawling across the sectional to where he is standing. When she gets to him she spins him around. “What the hell happened?” Before he can think or say anything she has whipped his shirt off his back. Shit.

He goes to move but her hand is on his back and he can’t. She would fall onto the floor. He does slowly turn around. Her eyes are huge and her mouth is hanging open. Her eyes move over his torso up to his chest. Then their eyes meet. He is standing still and looking down his nose to her. Breathing heavily through his nose. Waiting for the disgust . Steeling himself to her pity or rejection. Instead he sees pain. She moves closer and hugs him. 

“I don’t know what caused all of that..I am sorry you had to go through it.” He feels her tears on his bare shoulder. He wraps his arms around her. Suddenly, he feels her kissing the spot where he was shot years ago. Then his Bratva star. She looks up at him, “You are the strongest, bravest man I know.” He shakes his head. 

“Yes. You are.” She grabs his face, “Never doubt me when I say that.” She grabs his face and moves their foreheads together.They just stay like that for a several moments. Her accepting him and his scars. Him slowly being healed by her and her tears.

“Do we have a first aid kit?” He nods. Who knew Slade’s gift would come in handy the first night.

She pops off the couch and takes his hand. Leading him to their bathroom. She soaks one towel and washes the blood. He watches her in the mirror. She is so gentle with her care of his wounds. “I won’t ask what happened..with any of them..but when you trust me enough to tell me, I will listen.” He nods. He wants to tell her everything. He can’t. Not yet. He isn’t sure if he is scared of her knowing or her thinking he is a pussy like his Dad said. Telling her could mean losing her. 

She finishes cleaning him up. She moves to stand between his legs. He rests his cheek on her stomach and puts his arms around her waist. She puts hers around his shoulder. He feels so protected. This girl, who he has no right to be with, and if the world were fair, she’d be with some nice guy. Instead the live in this world and she’s her and she makes everything better. 

Finding his voice, “thank you.” She starts to scrap her nails through his hair. It’s relaxing. He pulls away but not out of her embrace and looks up at her, “I promise I won’t hurt you..I know how I look, but I’m not--I can’t--I won’t hurt you. I promise.” She smiles down at him. She knows he won’t physically. She has never seriously worried about that. What she does worry about is her heart. She thinks seeing him this vulnerable, seeing the pain he hides and knowing how he takes care of the people he loves, she just fell, real grown up in love with Oliver Queen. 

He stands up and they go out to their living room and curl up on the couch. There is no lamp only the city lights illuminating the room. He holds her to him. He’s careful not to get his wounds to bleed again. They stay like that for hours. Him playing with her hair and she making circles on his chest and torso. It was the most intimacy he has ever shared with a woman. 

All too soon, he sits up, “I need to get you back.” she sighs and starts to follows him. Every fiber of her being wants to stay there with him. She looks at him and shakes her head. “Can we please stay?” He wants to know why, but he doesn’t ask that. “Should you call your mom?” 

She shakes her head, “They know where I am and that I am with you. It’s fine.” He considers that for a moment and wonders what Tommy would do. He has no clue, but he does have a plan, “I’ll be back. I have some spare clothes in my trunk.” He grabbed his key card and car keys, throws on his shirt and heads to the elevator. He’s back in less than five minutes. He throws a gym bag on the sectional. He opens it and takes out several shirts, a couple pairs of underwear and two pairs of shorts. She makes a face, “It’s my bag for when I work late and for the gym.” She smiles. They both know what she was wondering about, and she knows she needs to get better with it. 

He hands a her a tee shirt, “You can sleep in this.” She takes it and heads for the master bedroom. He drops his pants there and puts on a pair of shorts. He debates taking off his tee shirt but he knows what his body looks like and he doesn’t want to upset her. When she comes out in his shirt he swallows. He had no idea he’d react this way to her wearing his clothes. It’s primitive and it is natural and he wants her. He looks away. Thinking of anything but her and sex. Kittens, babies, grandma’s...okay better. 

She climbs onto the couch and he is very thankful he bought this one. He pulls a blanket out of the bag. She gives him a questioning look, “Raisa insists we all travel with a blanket in case we break down.” He says fondly. Felicity knows he cares greatly for their cook. He climbs onto the couch next to her and spreads the blanket over them. He opens his arms and without hesitating she goes into his arms. He smiles and kisses the top of her head. She leans up and kisses him on the lips. 

Felicity’s first thought is how good he tastes. The second is how close she feels to him emotionally. The third is that his hand is under the shirt she is wearing, she stiffens. He pulls his head back, but doesn’t remove his hand, “Nothing is going to happen. I know you aren’t sure I am the one...I just want to touch you.” She looks at him and he can tell she is nervous, “I promised I wouldn’t hurt you and pushing you into something is hurting you.” She gets that rare smile that lights up her whole face. she nods. 

 

They go back to kissing. He licks her lip then nibbles on it. That feels good, she thinks. Okay...that’s acceptable. The next thing she knows his tongue is massaging hers and she wonders why she never liked kissing like this before, usually this is a disgusting thing and her gag reflex kicks in.... Then all thought is lost as he once again trails his hand up her ribcage and gently moves his calloused thumb over her nipple. She pulls back from him and moans. He starts kissing her neck so that she can fully enjoy him worshipping her body. “Is this okay?” She nods. She can’t speak right now. Which has to be a first.

As he works his way up to her lips again, still every few seconds gently touching her, she pulls his lips to hers. She opens her mouth to him. He plunges in. He doesn’t mean to or maybe he does, he moves over her. Resting his weight on his forearms as his hands cup her face. She opens her legs and he moans as he finds the sweet spot. He moves to kissing her jaw. He moves down to the bottom of the shirt and uses his nose to nudge it up over her breasts. He looks down and in the glow of the city lights, she is flawless and beautiful. He kisses one then the other, “You’re so beautiful.” She swallows. He kisses away her shyness. 

Once she is relaxed again he goes back to her glorious breasts. She starts pulling on his shirt and he stops to look at her, “Are you sure? I know how they look. I don’t want to scare you.” She shakes her head and giggles, “Oliver, they are what make you the amazing man you are and I WANT to feel you..and you are hot the scars don’t take away from that.. your abs alone...” He can deny her nothing and rises to his knees and takes it off in one move. He looks back and she has taken hers off too. 

He takes a steadying breath. He goes back to her lips. He has never tasted someone so sweet and sexy. Her kisses are innocent and passionate. A very electrifying combination. He moves down her neck and she moans when he licks her pulse point then gently bites it and then runs his tongue over it. He has found his home again between her legs. He has mentally decided neither of them will lose clothing below the waist. He isn’t that strong or brave or masochistic. 

As he is kissing every inch of her face, she starts rocking against his cock seeking the friction and the release he can offer her. He starts grinding into her, sure this is like middle school, but with Felicity it is the best sex of his life. He moves to her nipples, suckles her as she gets closer and closer to her orgasm. 

Felicity has never felt anything like this before. Her whole body feels like it is deliciously on fire. She wants him closer to her. She starts rocking her hips harder into him and he grinds down on her. He’s kissing her and she has absolutely no idea where he ends and she begins. She just wants more. She feels her orgasm building and expects it to come to her slowly, like when she plays with herself but when Oliver pinches her nipple while pushing against her hard. It overtakes her. He keeps going as she starts to come back down to earth. Her first conscience, coherent thought happens when she hears Oliver, “Oh fuck..fuck, fuck....Felicity.” She looks up into his face he crushes his lips onto hers. After a couple of minutes he moves off of her. 

“I--uh...need to shower.” She looks down at his pants and they’re wet, he gives her a stern look, “Yeah..that hasn’t happened since I was 12. And we tell no one it happened tonight” She smirks and blushes. He leans down and kisses her again. He grabs more clothes and heads to the bathroom. She looks in his bag and sees some tighty whities and giggles. She goes to one of the extra bathrooms to wash off. She puts on his underwear and they fall down her thighs. She hikes them back up and ties the ends on each side like you would a bikini using the excess material. 

When she comes back out he looks scared. When he sees her he comes over and wraps her in his arms. 

“What’s wrong?”   
He doesn’t release her as he speaks, “I thought I went too far and you left me.” 

She pulls away, “You didn’t push...I was the one that pushed for nakedness. You were very..umm...proper about it.” She laughs. “Are you implying I’m a prude.” She shakes her head, “Nope. proper.” They both enjoy the banter.

“I know I have nothing to really compare that with put it was good...really, really good. Some might say great...at least from my point of view.” He laughs. 

“It was obviously great for me, I came in my pants like a horny kid.” She smirks. “OH, now who is all full of herself.” He takes her hand and they climb onto the couch. He puts the blanket around them. Just before she falls asleep he tells her, “You in only my clothes will probably be my second favorite thing to see you in.” Half asleep she asks, “Second?” He chuckles and she hears it rumble through his chest and smiles, “Birthday suit...Naked will be first.” She laughs. 

The next morning there is no time for taking their time. They quickly start to dress, just before leaving her turns to her, “Here.” He says handing her two of the key cards for the elevator. “I have two also. One for me and I’ll give the spare to Tommy.” She takes her two. “I’ll give mine to my Mom.” He gives her a look, “Don’t worry she’ll only use it in emergencies.” 

As they enter their private elevator he remembers what he needed to tell her,“I talked to your dad about going public. I wanted to do it last night.” She is shocked he’d wanted to do it and shocked her dad hadn’t allowed it, “Why?” 

“I want people to know you’re spoken for and I want people to know that I am with you.” he strokes her cheek, “Only you.” He pulls her into an embrace. The doors open and the magic of their bubble has evaporated. Oliver whispers into her ear a promise, “Our home, will be a refuge for both of us. This is where it’s just you and me, none of the bullshit.” She nods in agreement. “Our safe place to land.”

“Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! We made it!! 
> 
> I'm sorry those of you who were scared they were breaking up or something worse. While dark times are starting, first we need a solid foundation to build on for our favorite couple. For me, this was a sad chapter because I hate seeing Oliver hurt (I watched island scenes with my eyes covered). Then the love she shows and how she instinctively believes these are the result of him protecting people.And him feeling loved and protected...yeah I cry at my own writing...I'm odd. I know. I blame the Muse. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	10. Story time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we go again! Thank you all soooooo much! OMG! I am overwhelmed by your kindness. Really I am! I am just a girl writing a story and y'all are just..wow. thank you for the comments and kudos. For reading and supporting this story! Thank you to those of you promoting it!!! I suck at that. I try but it feels weird and practically breaks me out in hives. I have enjoyed talking to y'all immensely on twitter! Even those, of you who admitted stalking me to find me! here let me make it easier of you (@kirena214) I'm on tumblr and Livejournal too if you want to find me there. I LOOOOVE talking about Olicity and other things ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Hey! Sorry this chapter has taken longer than the others...I was a bit busy with work, school and family. then the more I read the chapter the less I liked it. So it goes. I worked on it and worked on it and well, here it is! I hope the next couple aren't this difficult to get together. I really hope I didn't let you guys down!

Oliver dropped her off. He wanted to walk her in. She insisted he did not. This was going to be rough enough without him there to witness it. She walked in the front door and looked up the stairs longingly. It would be so much easier to walk up there and avoid this. She sighed. Better to get it over with now. She walked into the kitchen where her parents and sisters were all having breakfast. 

When she entered both of her parents looked up from what they were reading jointly. Her Dad holding the paper while they had held their heads together reading, it hit her how much they love one another and how much she wants that in her life, for herself. Laurel was sipping her coffee, nursing another hangover probably. Sara was the first to let her know she knew and wiggled her eyebrows over her coffee mug as she sipped and then winked at Felicity who rolled her eyes. 

“Well, lookie who is doing the walk of shame, this morning!” Sara quipped. Dinah swatted at her daughter, “Leave your sister alone.” Laurel eyed her with a blazing gaze filled with hatred. Lovely. 

Quentin put the paper on the table, “I’m leaving. I definitely do not want to be here for this.” He leaned down and kissed his wife then his two seated daughters. When he got to Felicity, he hugged her, “You okay? I need to kill the boy?” She laughed, “I’m fine, Dad. I’m a big girl and you did pick him you know.”  
“Don’t remind me...I can still hurt him.” Quentin leaves. Felicity watches him leave, briefly wondering what he would do to Oliver if he hurt her. She remembers that Ray did disappear from her life and she still worries he did something.

She expects Laurel to leave next. She just sits there staring at Felicity. Felicity decides to get some coffee then sits down with her family. All eyes on her. It makes her uncomfortable. 

“Nothing happened, okay?” She finally says to break the tension. With that Laurel gets up and walks out silently. They watch her go, “This is hard for her. Don’t take it personally.” Dinah tries to reassure Felicity, who shrugs it off. She has grown up with Laurel hating her, only this time there is a tangible reason for it. 

“Come on, dish! Did you FINALLY become a woman?” Sara is giddy. Dinah looks between her girls. They are all grown women, so she isn’t uncomfortable but wonders if the girls should discuss this. “NO! And if I had, it’d be none of your business.” She is blushing. 

“Your lips say no...buuuuutttt....your blush says SOMETHING happened! “

“I am NOT talking about this! I stayed with him last night..”

“...and the night before but who’s counting...”

“YOU apparently.” Felicity quipped, “Oliver has been a perfect gentleman. Okay?” Sara laughs heartily, “Wait! You’re serious?” 

“Yes...” Felicity is embarrassed maybe she is reading everything wrong and it’s not about her comfort, but his disinterest in her sexually. He’s said he has interest and last night was...she smiles.

“Mom! Look at her, I’d say that is not a blush of someone spending time with a perfect gentleman.” Dinah rises and puts her dishes in the sink. “You girls be nice. I have to go work on a case.” She kisses both girls on her way out. Sara hops into the seat next to Felicity, “Well? They’re all gone...did you?”   
“Sara? You do realize how wrong this discussion is right?” Sara considers it, “Fine...but if you change your mind...” 

Felicity leaves her sister to go shower and get ready for her day. She can’t stop thinking about last night, both the good and bad parts. Seeing Oliver’s scars was a big deal to her, she thinks it may be a sign he is starting to trust her, and knowing he has suffered not only breaks her heart but pisses her off. She hates that he has known that kind of pain. She wipes at the tears threatening to fall. She knows she needs to become accustomed to seeing him in pain, it’s part of this life they lead. Yet, those scars seem like more than just this life.

The good of last night is she feels closer to Oliver. She first saw him as a childhood crush. That guy, the young teen visiting her sister, was a Prince to her. She smiles remembering all the times she thought of him as her ideal. All through high school and much of college, he was the one every other guy had to compare to and all feel short. They weren’t as tall. Or they didn’t have his dimples. Sometimes it was that they didn’t carry themselves with confidence the way he did. 

Now, she sees he’s no Prince, but he is an amazing man, a troubled man, a scarred man. A man who makes her feel things she isn’t sure she should. Sure, the butterflies are nice and welcomed, since she’s never really had them before. She likes that he’s playful and teasing at times. It makes being around him easier. Then there is this whole protective, ‘mine’ and beating people up thing. If she’s honest with herself, and she is, she revels in his protectiveness...to a point. she abhors violence, which is going to make for interesting life moments living this life. But, when he tells her that she is his and says shit like “you’re mine”...she is equally parts turned on and mortified. She was raised away from this life and has longed for more than being someone’s wife...yet, Oliver..he makes her want completely different things. Mostly things she’s run from most of her life like love and wanting, no needing to feel like she belongs to and with someone. 

Felicity has always been sensible and part of that is knowing what she is and is not. Up until a couple of days ago, she’d tell you she was incapable of violence. Then she hit Merlyn over the head. She’d tell you she’d never ever let some man go all caveman on her, and she did stand up for herself...but not enough. He carried her out of there and she didn’t really try to stop him. The one thing she is doing and so far, thankfully, has it under control is her own jealousy. She has NEVER been jealous. She wasn’t jealous when Barry started spending all his time with a pre-med student named Caitlin. She was happy; he was happy. When they parted ways and he was with Caitlin, Felicity was hurt but never jealous. Then Ray slept with her friend, and she walked in on them..she was angrier at her friend than Ray. Friends don’t do that! She wasn’t jealous at all. Just sad at losing a friend. She worried something was wrong with her then and now. 

Her only previous experience with jealousy was when she’d see Laurel with Oliver. When Laurel would show her the trinkets he gave her or when they’d kiss and she’d be spying. That felt nothing like this does now. Then she was sad.

But with Oliver, now. That is a different story. When Laurel told her about Shado, Felicity cried for hours. It hurt and it shouldn’t have. When John admitted that there was a girl and her name is Shado, it hurt even more, she felt her chest tightened and thought she might have some sort of attack. She hated Oliver. Then she hated Shado. Logically, there is no reason to hate her or him. She had Oliver long before Felicity and in this life..men have mistresses. When Felicity used her hacking skills to check out Oliver’s computer and found pictures of the girl, she couldn’t stop comparing herself to this woman that Oliver cared for, makes love to and has pictures of on his computer. Admittedly, that was stupid. 

Felicity spent hours staring at the various pictures. The girl is beautiful. Her love for Oliver, or the photographer, is evident in her eyes and her smile. After awhile Felicity wanted to rip the girls hair out. Then, cooler heads prevailed, you can’t lose someone that was never yours, she’d told herself repetitively. Then when Oliver told Felicity he wasn’t seeing her the joy that shot through her system was like a drug. She is happy he isn’t seeing her, but realistically there will be others. 

Then there is Laurel. Oliver was hers and in Laurel’s mind he still is hers and always will be. Laurel has always hated her but now it’s more intense. With Sara it’s teasing banter. With Laurel it’s something more sinister...Sara..Felicity is dressed and ready to face the day. Mostly. She walks out of her room and heads for Sara’s before she can think better of what she is about to do. She knocks. 

“Come in!” Sara sings out. 

 

“Are you here to tell me the dirty details?” Sara asks her from her spot on the floor where she has her computer in her lap. Felicity goes to Sara’s bed. She is looking at the ceiling, “Nope. Here to get some dirty details.” Sara closes the laptop and jumps on her bed, “I’m not sure Nyssa would appreciate that...” She jokes. 

Felicity turns her head to look at her sister, “I meant..Oliver. I want to know about YOU and Oliver.” Sara wasn’t shocked. Felicity thought she’d be shocked. “No you don’t.” 

“Yeah..I do. I NEED to know. Maybe not the dirty details but..why did you do it? Laurel, while not the best sister..she is our sister. I feel bad for being in a contract to marry the man she loves.” Sara blows air out of her system.

“Lis. Oliver is NOT the love of her life. Trust.” Felicity eyes her sister cautiously, “Are you?” Sara laughs. “No.” She shakes her head. 

“Lis..no one in this story comes out well. We were all dumb kids playing a grown up game.” Sara hopes that this is enough to get her to stop. She knows her sister well enough to know that Felicity hates not knowing things. Mysteries need to be solved in Felicity’s world. One way or another she will put the pieces together. 

“Two things before I begin: none of us come out well in this drama as I said. YOUR Oliver is not the Ollie that I knew and was with, okay?” Felicity thinks about it and nods in agreement. 

“It started with Laurel and Ollie breaking up AGAIN. Laurel was angry he flunked out of another college. He wasn’t interested in school. He wasn’t interested in anything but girls and getting drunk. Laurel wanted to settle down, live together and get married.” She giggles. “After a couple of weeks, Laurel was adamant this time was for good. I felt bad for him. He seemed upset. In hindsight, she was playing him and I think he was only upset because his dad was upset about it.” she looks to make sure Felicity still wants to know, “Then I was a 19 year old kid and I needed something and Ollie seemed like a good person to help with it.” She looks at Felicity to see if she understood, she doesn’t. 

“Oh, Lis..I was confused about my own sexuality and I needed to explore things with men, and choose him... I couldn’t let go of the thought that HE was the one to help me decide, Stupid right?” She looks at Felicity who smiles reassuringly at her big sister. She laughs at how young, stupid and naive she was back then. 

“He seemed perfect. Handsome, built and word on the street was he’s damn good. I asked him to do me. Just like that!” She hides her face. “I was such the seductress. He said no and didn’t laugh at me. A good guy. He listened to the why. He told me that I didn’t want to hurt Laurel like that.” She gives Felicity a sad smile, “I wouldn’t have cared to hurt Laurel. Instead, I hurt Ollie. I didn’t mean it.”

“How did you hurt him?” Felicity’s overwhelming need to protect him kicking in. She really needs to get that shit under control. 

“I told him Laurel was over him and not coming back.” She gets up and gets her vodka. She needs a drink to tell her what a bitch she was to both Laurel and Ollie. She goes to pour some in a cup, then shrugs and downs some from the bottle ignoring Felicity’s shocked face. 

“I told Ollie that not only was big sis over him, but who she was at that moment, under.” She takes another swig. Drinking before noon, this was hardcore even for Sara. Felicity said nothing. “Ollie didn’t believe me. I brought him home and took him to her room to show him...I was drunk but it doesn’t change what I did.” Sara looks away still standing on the other side of the room. 

“Who was it?” Felicity asks, mouth dry and feeling scared of the answer. Sara looks at her, “Tommy Queen, the good Queen himself.” Felicity gasps. Oliver joking about her running away with Tommy, getting upset when she spent time with him, it makes sense now. 

“He still didn’t fuck me. He just looked at the two of them. It was like he couldn’t believe it..it was like watching the life drain out of someone...” Sara has a far off look in her eyes, “Laurel smiled this devilish grin at Oliver over Tommy’s shoulder. Then Tommy noticed and he was shocked. He got up to--who knows what? Ollie slammed the door and left.” 

Felicity is digesting all of it. Laurel and Tommy? Why then was Laurel so pissed about her and Oliver? Obviously, she hadn’t wanted him anymore. Sara clears her throat and Felicity looks up at her, “That’s not the end.” 

“Nothing happened for a few months between us, until a maid for us, told about that night. Tommy and Laurel were sneaking around and Ollie was drinking a lot. Then the rumors started that Laurel chose Tommy over Ollie. Ollie was pissed. He was so wrapped up in his image back then. His Dad liked to gloat about Ollie’s prowess..it was sick. ” Sara and Felicity just look at each other, knowing what is said next could change their relationship forever. Felicity nods and Sara continues. 

“Ollie came to me, said he’d do it. I knew it was so people would find out and what’s more believable? Ollie Queen, bad boy, fucked Sara Lance, wild child or that the two good kids had betrayed Ollie? It was hot but unemotional.” Sara looked embarrassed and ashamed of her actions. “I realized I like both boys and girls, but not my sister’s ex. And I let everyone think it was a long term romantic thing...But, Lis..it was NOTHING, Definitely nothing like what you have with him.” She goes and hugs her sister. 

“please still love me? I can’t handle it, if you turn on me.” Sara begs her. Felicity hugs her back, “You’re my sister. I love you no matter what.” They hold each other and cry for a few minutes. 

“Why hurt Laurel? She’s our sister.”

“I know this sounds mean. She didn’t love him only the IDEA of being a Queen. It was a rush for her...She always talked about how he worshipped her and how he ALWAYS came back. I was...jealous. No one’s ever come back for me...until Nyssa.” She smiles. “She thought bringing the Queen and Lance families together would make her some sort of princess around here.” Felicity was studying Sara’s face and trying to figure out how she feels about things. 

Sara says with a sigh, “I don’t think Ollie loved her, I don’t even think he liked her most of the time, who cheats that much on someone they love? But Tommy? Tommy was his brother, his best friend, his everything. They aren’t the same. They’re close but not like before.” 

 

Felicity is overwhelmed by this knowledge. “Lis, I only told you because I know he won’t. Not because he doesn’t love you or doesn’t trust you. It’s my story in his mind. MY needs were met. My secret.” Felicity smiles. She doesn’t understand how all these people could hurt one another that way. Then again, she is learning you don’t really know what you will do until you are in that position. 

Felicity looks at her hands folded in her lap, “I think I might be falling in love with him...is that stupid?” Sara takes her sister’s hands, “No. You are the smartest person I know. Wanna know a secret?” Felicity looks at her, “I already know you are IN love with him.” She stops there. She knows Lis isn’t ready to know that Oliver is in love with her too. 

“Felicity..if I’d known about your crush on him or that you’d have these feelings; I never would have approached him.” Sara says this with conviction in her voice. “Why not? Sara looks at her sweet and oh so innocent sister, “Because you’d never do it to me. Because what I did with him makes this situation harder for you. I’d do anything to take it back.” 

“Thank you for telling me.” Sara just smiles. She knows that her sister needs time to think about all of this. Felicity doesn’t deserve to be in the middle of this shit storm, none of them do really. 

 

==================================

 

Oliver and Slade were watching some of the new recruits trying to earn their keep. This group were call center workers, who were currently scamming people in several different countries. As Oliver and Slade walked up and down the aisles of the warehouse, they heard at least seven different languages. 

“How are things with the lovely Felicity? Good date?” Slade asks in a teasing voice. Oliver looks at him with a non-comital stare. “You always tell me about your women!”

“She’s different. She’ll be my wife.” Slade chuckles, “And that makes her special?”

“Yes” Oliver hisses. “Funny last year when Bertinelli started to send out feelers your opinion of Helena didn’t change.” Slade points out, “You still didn’t score but you weren’t quiet about your time with her.” 

“What time? We never went on a date. We sat in her Dad’s office with our Dad’s and I left halfway through.” 

“True. Good thing too. Can you imagine having to explain THAT to the lovely Felicity?” 

“Stop calling her that? And why would she care?” 

“Helena is her best friend, Oliver. The night we broke up their double date? Didn’t you see the girl she was with?” Hs shakes his head. All he saw was some guy hitting on Felicity. Shit. For once, he is glad that his dad and Frank didn’t leave them alone because he would have tried to fuck her. He’s about to say something else when his phone goes off. It’s a text. 

Lis asked me abt us. i told everything. sry. -S

“Fuck!” Slade turns to look at Oliver. “What?” Oliver texts her back..

why????? -O

“Sara told Felicity everything.” He took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. How could today have started out so excellent and descended into Hell this fast? He is pacing. They have a contract, she can’t just leave him, right? Oliver considers going to find Quentin and insure she doesn’t leave him. He doesn’t want Felicity just because of a damn contract, not anymore. Not that he won’t use the contract to keep her if it’s his only way. 

His phone chimes again. 

she asked. she’s my sister. -S

Before he could type in another question, it chimed and another message popped up. 

she loves u. she understands. -F 

Loves me? He could only wish it were true. Oliver knows she cares for him. They’ve shared some intimate moments, but love him? He learned long ago not to believe in love and not to think for a moment he is a lovable person. 

Oliver won’t feel better until he sees her. Until he looks into her eyes and sees the warmth in them. He just prays that she will still see look at him the same way she did this morning. He won’t be held responsible for his actions if he loses her. He likes Sara, but she should have let him handle it when he was ready. 

 

Oliver had wanted to leave the factory for hours. Life and the higher ups had other ideas. By the time he gets out of there it is late, Slade watches him. Oliver can feel judgement rolling off of Slade. When he makes the turn onto the street where the Lance family resides, Slade finally breaks, “You do realize that the odds of you seeing her are low. Security will keep you off the property and if they are dumb enough to let you onto the property? Lance won’t let you near her.” 

Oliver just grunts. He had called Diggle and asked, or rather begged him to make an exception. He had agreed once Oliver explained some things to him. As for Lance, he didn’t plan on ringing the bell. When they pulled up, security was walking the grounds, they waved him in. He parked away from the house, as to not wake the family. He gets out and Slade follows, “Your job is to stand guard out here.”

“And what are you doing?” Oliver smiles, “I’m climbing that tree to her room.” 

“You know that’s her room? Getting the wrong girl could go really bad. REALLY bad.” Oliver just looked at him like ‘duh’, “I’m well aware. Your lack of faith in me? It hurts!” he joked before taking off towards the tree. Never in his life has he climbed a tree for a girl. To sneak out? Sure. To sneak back in, of course. For a girl? Never had to do it. 

The branches were strong and the climb was easy enough. He then had to walk out on the thinner part towards her window. He carefully opened the window wider. It was open, he’d talk to Lance about this later. Right now, this played in his favor. He hoisted himself in and was relieved to find he was on a window seat. No, stumbling around. He silently stood. He could see the outline of Felicity sleeping in her bed. He smiled to himself. He could hear her even breathing. He decided to look around her room. 

In the corner by the window was a chair, it looks like she reads there. It has a floor lamp beside it and a table stacked high with books. He turned to look at it again, looks comfy. He noticed a bookcase filled with books and pictures. Most of the pictures were of her with family. Some of her and Helena. One picture showed a guy and girl getting married. He’d never heard of any of the books he was looking through. He might need to read some shit to keep up with her. He made his way over to the bed. At the foot of the bed was a huge chest, like a pirates chest. He smirked wondering what she kept in it. He finally got close to the bed and sat down. She immediately woke up with a start. She didn’t scream, thank god. Explaining that would suck. 

She looked at him confused, “Oliver?” 

“Hey.”

“What are you doing here? Is everything alright? Oh my god, are you okay?” she was reaching for her lamp and turning it on before he could reply. She turned back to him and gave him a thorough once over to reassure herself he’s fine. 

“I needed to see you. I’m fine. Promise.” She seemed satisfied with him telling her he is fine. “Why did you need to see me?” He notices her bite her lip. She’s nervous. He motions for her to scoot over and she does. He slips off his shoes and sits back against the headboard. She curls into him like it is the most natural thing in the world, and maybe it is. 

“Sara texted to tell me she told you.....” He almost said ‘us’ but the only ‘us’ he wants to acknowledge is the one with the woman beside him. 

“Oh.”

“That’s it? Oh. Don’t you have questions? Accusations?” She angles herself to look up at him, “Would you even answer them if I did?” Point. 

“yes.” he can’t elaborate because he has nothing else to say about it. He wouldn’t deny her anything even answers to the worst time in his life.

She thinks about how to word her question, “Sara said you took it hard..Laurel and Tommy, was it because you loved her and he wrecked it?” Oliver laughed. He didn’t mean to laugh and he wasn’t laughing at her. 

“No. I was hurt because Tommy--” he pauses. It’s do or die time, Queen. “I was hurt because Tommy knew my only way to appease our Dad was to join Bratva or marry Laurel. I’d never marry someone who fucked my brother.”

“Oh really?” She asks.

“We established long ago you are a much better person than I am.” He kisses her nose. 

“I knew that I’d be Bratva. I would have regardless of that night. I know that now. But then, I thought he’d screwed me over for a girl! A girl I couldn’t stand and he knew it..” He waited for her to yell or throw him out. 

“You didn’t willingly go into Bratva..did you?” He shook his head. He couldn’t say the words, not to her. “Oliver...your dad...he caused some of those scars, didn’t he?” He nods again and buries his face in her hair. Just the smell of her can calm him. She doesn’t ask anymore. She knows he can’t take it. 

“Felicity? After what Sara shared...is last night the last night I will spend with you?” He couldn’t think of another way to word it without coming off like hopeless, helpless lovesick fool that he is. 

“Why would that change anything? I’ve known about you and my sister’s...You were so kind to Sara. She told me. It just confirmed you are a good man. Is it something I am happy about? No. But it was before this thing between us” He felt like his chest might burst with happiness. He looked down at her and her eyes still held the same emotion. Part of him hoped it was love. 

“Oliver. I’m not some weakling who will change my mind that easily. As long as your honest with me and I can trust you...then I don’t see why we can’t build on what we have.” 

Oliver sat there holding for awhile longer. He knew he needed to leave but holding her and being with her was the only time he felt truly alive. When he mentioned Slade waiting for him, Felicity chided him for being mean and leaving the poor guy out there. She walked him to her window. He pulled her in and kissed her gently. She started pushing him out the window. He went. He knew he’d probably use this tree again. 

As he walked back to his SUV, he thought over the night’s conversation. Then it hit him, he isn’t honest with her. Not about his feelings and not about her birthmother. He needed to talk to Lance about that as soon as humanly possible. He couldn’t have this secret between any longer than was absolutely necessary. He couldn’t lose her.


	11. the sins of the father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fun day getting to know Thea goes terribly wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING: ATTEMPTED RAPE COULD BE A TRIGGER..PLEASE DON'T READ IF IT COULD TRIGGER YOU!! If you need more information before you decide to read or not please feel free to contact me on twitter or drop by my ask box on tumblr.( @Kirena214 or flip-flops-pearls on tumblr)
> 
>  
> 
> I want that part first! Now, thank you so much for the continued support of this story. It is really amazing. Thanks for the comments and kudos. I really want to give a heartfelt thank you to all the girls talking to me on twitter and promoting this story both on twitter and tumblr. You're the best! 
> 
> Okay...this chapter...I wrote it a week ago. I've fussed over it and cried over it. I wondered if it should be dropped or done later in the story but this part was always planned for now. Still...Obviously; something happens and this chapter and the next deal with it. Then I promise a couple of light and fluffy chapters! It's a journey, right?
> 
> I'd also like to apologize for the lateness of this chapter..because I fussed and cried and my friend who reads the chapters is out of town, I had no one to talk me down. Sadly, she will be out of town for the next week...so unless someone wants to be my preview person, updates will be slowing down. I am sorry about that, I get really nervous before posting!

Felicity arrives at lunch before Thea. She is nervous. Normally, John would calm her nerves with his magic way of knowing the right thing to say, but he had business. The hostess walks her to their table. She orders a glass of wine to calm her nerves while she waits. She had worried that meeting Thea before she and Oliver were public was a good idea. Everyone assured it would be fine, they are both daughters of Bratva. Thea Queen, her lunch date may be younger than Felicity, but the girl is intimidating. Felicity’s anxiety is soaring again. She looks over at Lawton, her bodyguard for the day and he smiles at her. After ten minutes, she sees a lot of people turning towards the door and in walks the youngest Queen sibling. She’s wearing black skinny jeans and sweater. She has her hair in loose curls and sunglasses on her face. Her purse looks bigger than her. Felicity smiles. Thea is obviously accustomed to the attention her name and family position bring. Felicity knows when she starts seeing Oliver she will get the same attention. Being raised outside of Starling, she isn’t known, yet. 

Thea plops down in the seat across from her, “I don’t do that faux hugging kissing thing.” She states matter of fact. Felicity smiles, “Me either. It’s pretentious.” Thea’s face lights up, “Exactly.” She slides her sunglasses off. 

“I knew I was going to like you.” Felicity smiles. “I think I like you too.” 

The waiter comes over and takes their order. Thea watches him intently. felicity quirks her eyebrow at her, “What? I can admire him can’t I?” She nods and smiles. “Okay, I was more than admiring him. He is the reason I suggested this place. His name is Roy.” She sighs looking in the direction the young waiter disappeared. 

“He is always polite. He never tries to impress me or even gives me a once over. Am I not cute?” 

“You’re gorgeous. Maybe he is scared. You are Thea Queen, after all.” Thea shakes her head, “I don’t think that’s it. I don’t think my name impresses him.” Thea puts her arms on the table and cradles her face in them looking to Felicity, “Soon to be sister, find out what I need to do to get him to ask me out?” Felicity looks at her and knows this is trouble. 

“Not have Oliver Queen for a brother. That kid probably knows your brother would kill him. Literally.” Thea rolls her eyes, “Ollie is a teddy bear underneath it all.” Felicity snorts and Thea looks at her with that Queen glare she knows so well. 

“You don’t think so?” 

She shakes her head, “No I don’t...at least not to that guy. I think he’d run that kid off in a heartbeat.” Thea sits back in her chair and pouts. Then gets a smile on her face, “Is Ollie a teddy bear with you?” 

“He has his moments.” Thea smiles and does a little chair dance, “He’s different since you two started dating.” Felicity sips her wine and studies the young woman in front of her.

“Thea you know that Oliver and I, we aren’t dating. We are preparing ourselves for a marriage neither of us wants.” Thea’s eyes get huge and she throws her head back laughing, “Felicity, no one is forcing Oliver to marry you. Don’t you know that? Sure, the two families are uniting but Dad didn’t arrange the marriage.” Felicity is dumbfounded. But, why would Oliver agree to marry a stranger? He could have anyone he wanted in their world or out of it. 

“Cheer up! It might not have started as a love match but it’s headed there.” Felicity still couldn’t believe this...”I know Oliver said HE had agreed but I thought he meant with his dad and mine...he really decided this?” Thea nods. Thea likes her new sister a lot. She can see what Ollie likes about her. She’s kind, sweet and gentle. Thea studies her, but strong underneath it all. A steeliness that you don’t expect. She’s perfect for Ollie. 

Roy comes back to deliver their salads and Thea looks up at him and thanks him. When Felicity doesn’t move Roy looks at her and asks if she’s okay. When she doesn’t reply Thea does, “She got some startling news. She’ll be fine. Thanks.” He nods and smiles at her. 

“Felicity you’re scaring the waiter. You should probably come back down to reality.” Felicity shakes her head and picks up her fork. She doesn’t eat. 

“Let’s talk about something else..like YOU.” Felicity just nods. She still doesn’t see how she missed it. “Wait..Thea why would Oliver agree to this? If my Dad needs him and we know he does, let’s not pretend..why not offer him Laurel or Sara, I hate how that sounds but you know what I mean...” 

Thea looks at the woman who will be her sister, “You didn’t grow up with us, did you?” Felicity chugs her wine and pours more. Thea giggles. “No, I was sent away. To school.” 

“Why’d you come back? You said at dinner you’d been accepted in their Master’s program!” Thea takes a huge bite of salad. 

Still dazed Felicity answers the best she can, “I came back because I’d used my hacking abilities for the greater good only my dad and others didn’t see it the same way. Bratva code and all.”

“oooohhh..sounds interesting. What did you do?” 

“I hacked one of the other Bratva captain’s banking accounts, set up an offshore account, bought a house with it, plane tickets and helped his wife and daughter escaped the brutality he was inflicting upon them...apparently that was over stepping.” 

“THAT WAS YOU? Oh I remember that. It was epic. People were out for blood. No one stands up to a captain and helps women and children...no wonder you need Ollie.” Felicity shrugs. “Nothing’s happened.”

“yet. The brotherhood will remember. Damn. You’re smart, beautiful and brave! No wonder my brother is crazy about you.” 

“Thea...back to the REAL problem..why not Laurel or Sara? Sure, I hacked but still...It can’t be THAT big of a deal. This is still America.”

Thea nods, “Sure it is...unless you’re in this life. Then it’s a third world country for women in this life. And FYI; OLLIE is not the problem.”

“Today, right here, he is for me. Do you know WHY?” 

Thea sighs and sits back in her chair, “Aside from your criminal activities, I’d say it is because Ollie would never marry Laurel. Not after what happened the last time they were a couple. As for Sara?” Thea starts laughing, “Ollie and Sara are paper perfect but completely bad for one another, they feed the beast in each other, ya know. Then there is her whole being into girls thing.” 

Felicity is thinking about what Thea has told her and what Sara said..they’re both probably right. She wants to believe Oliver agreed because he, maybe liked her or something. She needs to know what her dad promised him. Why now does she care? It never mattered before what he got in the deal? She answers herself, because before you thought Mr Queen had made the deal and Oliver was mostly innocent and imprisoned too.She should have known when he came alone to the negotiations! Then she’d surmised his dad was letting him set some of his own conditions. For a genius she does stupid things. Thea is looking at her expectantly. She has no idea if she’s asked her a question. 

Thea watches Felicity. She can tell that her new friend is trying to figure out her next move. Thea is good at reading people and she knows what this situation needs, “Aren’t we all going out next week?” Felicity nods. “Yes, Dad and I guess Oliver decided the best time to ‘meet’ would be at my Dad’s sixth birthday party.” She rolls her eyes. She was against it and it’s her Dad’s big day. They find it amusing. Bratva men have a flair for the dramatic apparently. The daughter, the one sent away, meets the bad boy of Bratva and falls in love. Felicity snorts. 

“We should go dress shopping together! Don’t sisters do that?” Maybe they did but Felicity has never dressed shopped with either of her sisters. Helena sure. Laurel and Sara, big fat no. “Sure. Sounds like fun.”

“Great! After lunch we can take the car to the shops downtown and make a day of it!” Thea’s enthusiasm was contagious. Felicity actually was glad she agreed to this lunch. 

They made it through the main course, both decided against dessert before dress shopping. Felicity watched her new sister swoon over their waiter when she was watching him goof around with a friend before the manager shoo’d them back to work. Felicity decided to take pity on the girl. When he came back to deliver their receipt Felicity grabbed his hand. Thea gasped. 

“Roy right?” He nods looking at her hand on his arm. “My Dad is having a HUGE birthday party. The event of the season--”

“I’m not allowed to take outside gigs.” he tells her finally looking at her face. She smiles reassuringly at the guy. “That’s good. My friend, Thea here needs an escort...and you’re young..I assume single and she is beautiful..”

“I don’t have a tux.” He looks at the ground. Thea finally catching on and joins the conversation, “I can get one of my brother Tommy’s tuxes!” He looks between the women, Felicity removes her hand. “Okay. Where and When?” 

Thea pipes out, “No worries my driver and I can pick you up at your place say 7:30 on Saturday. Just give me your address!” He pales. Felicity sees what Thea can’t. “Or you can meet at the hotel. It’s in the ballroom. Give Thea your number and she can text you the information.” He smiles with relief written all over his face. 

As they exit the restaurant, Thea stops Felicity, “Why didn’t you let me pick him up.” She smiles at the girl. She’s lived in the bubble of Bratva and Starling so long..not that Felicity wasn’t sheltered but she did know kids who didn’t have rich and famous parents. “He doesn’t want you to see where he lives...he was embarrassed and about to back out.” 

“Are you serious?” She nods. Thea throws her arms around Felicity, “Thank you for saving my date...and getting it for me in the first place! We are so going to be BFF.” They exited and Felicity told Lawton they’d be riding with Thea to the shops dress shopping. He was not amused with the change of plans or shopping. She could tell and once again she misses John. 

 

Thea has had her try on at least fifty dresses in the past two hours. Thea oddly found her dress within five minutes of their arrival. 

“Thea? I think any of the previous dresses would work!” Felicity shouts from the dressing room. She has tried on every color imaginable and every style..long, short. Strapless, deep plunging necklines and everything in between. None of them seemed “right” to Thea. She was now trying on yet another short number. A gold dress. She pulls the curtain back and walks to Thea. 

Thea’s face lights up. “That’s it!” She jumps up and down while clapping her hands. No one will doubt that this dress got his attention. No one will doubt you and your hot factor and it will put all the ugly troll rumors to rest.” Felicity looks at herself in the mirror. The dress is short and leaves little to the imagination but it’s not trashy. She turns to see her ass, the dress does wonders for it. She pulls her lips into her mouth and studies her reflection. Is this really the dress? She looks to Thea and decides to go with it. She nods. 

“We need shoes!” Thea yells to the salesgirl. Two hours later, Felicity has a dress and shoes. 

“Wear your hair down, for sure.” Thea says from her seat next to Felicity. Thea’s phone goes off and she answers the call. Felicity tunes her out. She is thinking about the dress and if she has the confidence to pull it off. She comes to the conclusion she can just use liquid courage. She notices they aren’t headed to her home. 

“Mom invited you for dinner. I accepted. The family does need to get to know our newest member.” Felicity nods. “Will Oliver be there?” 

“No he and Tommy are doing things for the club. Research aka drinking in other bars and clubs.” Felicity remembers all of Oliver’s warnings. She can’t beg off since she already agreed, via Thea doing it for her. She looks up at Lawton in the front seat who seems fine with it. He just smiles at her. She decides to text Oliver. 

with your sis..going to dinner @ your house -F

Oliver is having drinks with Tommy and Slade talking about the new club’s soft opening. The hard opening is in two weeks. They are ecstatic about it. His phone chimes, “Oh Ollie! Come on! Boys night. Leave the brotherhood and girls alone.” Tommy teases. Oliver reads her text and immediately tenses. Fuck. Thea did this on purpose to let their parent’s ‘get to know her’. He dials Thea’s phone but she’s turned it off. Probably on purpose. Keeping the truth from Thea is getting harder and harder. Maybe it’s time they stopped protecting her so much. 

He replies, 

on my way. DO NOT be alone with him!! Stay close to Thea or Mom. -O

“I have to go!” He jumps up and throws some bills on the table. 

“Wait! Why?” Tommy asks as he and Slade follow him. Oliver bursts out the door and heads for his SUV. He should have brought the bike. Fuck. He gets in and both guys follow. Oliver throw the car in gear and the tires squeal as he floors it out of the parking lot. Oliver is breaking every traffic law once on the road. Weaving in and out of traffic, then he runs a red light. Finally Tommy who is holding on for dear life in the passenger seat speaks up, “I don’t want to die tonight so can you please slow down.” Oliver doesn’t say anything just keeps driving. 

“Ollie!” 

“Kid, come on..you almost took out a car back there.” Slade says looking behind them to make sure no one was hurt. 

“We’re heading to the manor?” Tommy inquires still staring at Oliver. 

“yes.” He hisses. “Are mom and Thea okay?” Oliver just nods. He can’t talk. He can’t think of anything but getting to her. He takes his phone from his lap as it goes off. “What’s it say?”

I’m scared. Please hurry. -F

Tommy reads it to him. Tommy starts thinking then it hits him, “Thea took Felicity home and Dad is there.” Oliver nods. 

“Shit Ollie. I’m sorry.” Tommy knows firsthand how Oliver feels right now. He remembers very clearly being too late. He looks at Oliver and sees that he is remembering too. 

They pull up to the gate and doesn’t even pause. The gate is barely open when they go through it. Oliver throws the car in park before he is out and running up the steps. He left the keys in the ignition and it running. He goes storming through the house. If he did anything to her, laid one hand on her, Oliver would kill him. Slowly and in the most painful way possible. He is banging open doors. 

=======================

They were having pre-dinner drinks when Thea had to change after spilling her drink and then Moira received a phone call. That was when Felicity sent a text to Oliver saying she was scared. She kept reminding herself that Lawton was right outside the door. She briefly wonders why she’d text Oliver and not call her Dad..She hopes people were just gossiping and he isn’t a monster and she isn’t just being naive.

“Felicity, how are you and my son getting along?” She was standing on the far side of the room. He was by the door and he shut it, surely Lawton will open it. Then..she could be wrong but she thinks he locked it. She gulps. Her mind is racing..She is aware Thea worships her Dad so leaving her was normal...but Moira? She knows. What kind of woman would leave another alone with him? She decides to just try to make sure she keeps furniture between them. 

“Fine, sir. He has been kind. A perfect gentleman.” She sips her drink as he moves closer. She moves further away. He is like a wild animal stalking his prey. She starts chanting in her head, ‘hurry, Oliver..please hurry..’

“You poor girl. No girl wants a PERFECT gentleman...” She tries to laugh but it comes out forced. “I do.” She decides maybe building up Oliver and his perfection would sour Mr. Queen’s interest in her.

“Mr. Queen, you raised a great guy! He’s kind with me. I know he can be a bit much with the intensity and grrr.” she makes animal paw like gesture with her free hand.

“Call me Robert..after all we’ll be family soon.” He is right in front of her now, somehow he moved around like an expert that he probably is. “Like I was saying MR QUEEN, he’s everything a girl could want..tall, handsome, built like a rock hard..something...he’s quite the man.” He touches her hair and smells. She gags. “Speaking of hard things...”he whispers.

“Please don’t touch me, Sir.” He smiles down at her. 

“No need for formality. It’s just you and me...we can be very informal..” She steps back. He moves with her. Suddenly Thea is knocking on the door. He looks over his shoulder. Felicity is relieved until he turns back to her and covers her mouth. Fear floods her bloodstream.She tosses her drink on him, he doesn’t miss a beat.

“Go away Thea. Daddy has work to do..” He turns to sneer at Felicity. Who knows she is the work he has to do. “Where’s Felicity?” 

“I don’t know darling. Ask your mom.” She bites his hand. He pulls it back and slaps her, “Thea! Help me.” Nothing. She knows Thea had already gone before she could say anything and she screams, “Lawton!”

“You little bitch! You bit me..” She is putting things between them and trying to make her way to the door. She’d heard stories about girls being too nice and becoming victims because of it. She always thought she was too smart for that. Yeah, not so much. “I didn’t know you liked it rough! Oliver isn’t good at that..to submissive to be dominant.” He grabs for her and this time he catches her. 

“come here and be good. I won’t hurt you..much.” If Oliver can’t fight him what chance does she have? She should have texted her father and where is Lawton? John would never have left the door unattended. 

Felicity is about to let fear take over when she realizes that she is going to fight. He has no right to do this to her and she isn’t going to just give up. John gave her all those self defense classes. When he wraps his arms around from behind and rips her shirt in the process she let’s her limbs turn to jelly and she slides to the floor when he loses his grip. When he moves in front of her, “Already on the floor, I like it.” She pulls back her leg and kicks him in the dick. When he falls over the chair to the floor, she kicks him twice more before turning for the door. As she gets there Oliver kicks it open. She runs into his arms. He is her safe place, she realizes it in that moment. She sighs. She finally lets the tears fall. 

Oliver takes in the scene: his dad is on the floor holding his dick and screaming in pain. He sees red and he wants to go over there and beat him to death with his bare hands. Then he looks and Felicity is in his arms, she needs him and she is more important. He turns to Tommy, “Find Thea. Then Mom.” Then he turns to Slade, “We need a plan.” Slade goes over to Robert and sits him up. Then he goes to the desk in the corner and in a drawer are handcuffs and some rope. Sick fuck, Slade thinks to himself before tying Robert up. Oliver leads Felicity out of the room. He puts his leather jacket around her shoulders. She needs him right now, as much as he wants to kill his father, she is his first priority. 

“Do you want to go?” She nods. “okay.” Oliver trusts Slade to make sure his dad is unable to move for the next few hours. Oliver picks her up and carries her to his car. He sits her in the seat and buckles her in. Then he goes around to get in the driver’s seat.“Home?” She turns to face him, “Our home.” He smiles at her and reaches to touch her cheek. She hisses. He hadn’t remembered the bruise. He drives downtown. When they get there she goes to move, “No wait.” He walks around, gets her and carries her to the elevator. She puts her head on his shoulder. 

When the doors open he walks with her into the bedroom, then to their bathroom. He sits her on the counter. “We can call the cops if you want...” She shakes her head. The cops don’t care about them. They are criminals. She knows that. “Okay, do you want me to clean you up or..leave you alone.” 

“He didn’t rape me...” Oliver looks into her eyes. Oh thank god. “He didn’t?” She shakes her head. “He tried. I fought him. I couldn’t let him take that from me.. from us...I-I was sssssso scared, but I fought him just like John taught me.” She looks down. He takes his finger and lifts her chin, “I’m glad. ” She is crying again. She is sobbing. He doesn’t know what to do. He puts his arms around her. 

“Would you...would you still want me if he had...forced me?” He takes her face in his hands, he sees the bruise and anger takes over for a second, “Yes. Nothing can change how I want you, how I feel about you. Not him. Not this life. Nothing.” She smiles at him. 

“Guess we’re stuck with each other.” she tries for teasing.

“Guess so.” They stay like that. Her sat on the counter, him standing there for a few minutes. “I should get cleaned up, May I shower?” 

“It’s OUR home, remember.” He teases her, “Do you want me to wait in the living room?” she shakes her head. “Stay out here, okay?” 

She walks back behind the shower wall. He sees her toss out her clothes and sees the ripped blouse. He grabs it up and all the anger comes flooding back. This time..he will pay for this. This time Oliver will make him pay. He takes the shirt and puts it in his duffle bag. He goes to the closet and grabs her a tee of his. He doesn’t want her to see that blouse again. The bruises are enough of a reminder. Next, he wants John on her 24/7 not anyone else. THIS never should have happened.   
When she comes around the corner he is leaning on the counter, hand on his chin thinking. She stops to look at him, he is so handsome. He notices her and looks up, “I got you one of my shirts.” 

“I’m getting quite the collection. You may not get them back...” 

“When you move in..they come too, ya know.” He walks out so she can get dressed. He shouts through the door, “Maybe you should start bringing some things here.” She opens the door finished, “Maybe.” 

He needs to get her home. He needs to see her dad and he needs to deal with his dad. “I need to get you to your Dad.” He can see it in her eyes. She wants to stay here, with him. He wants that too, “You don’t want to go home, do you?” She shakes her head and looks away, “I am home.” Oliver sighs. She smiles. He gets out his phone and calls Lance. He asks him to come over and bring Mrs Lance with him, she has a key card. Oliver and Felicity head into the kitchen area to wait.

A few minutes later they hear the elevator. They both take a deep breath. Her parents call out and Oliver tells them they’re in the kitchen. Both come in smiling. When they notice Felicity and Oliver, they first are surprised then they see the bruise on her face. Quentin moves to Oliver, “I will kill you!” He moves to pull his gun from it’s holster. Felicity steps in front of Oliver. “Dad! It wasn’t him. Would he be stupid enough to invite you here if he were? We’ve established he isn’t the brightest bulb on the marquee, but that’d be stupid even for him.” She smiles back at him, “No offense.” He knows humor is how she deals with things so he lets it go. It reminds him of their meeting. He puts his hand on her shoulder. “Who?” 

“My Dad.” Quentin goes back for the gun, “You left my daughter alone with that bastard?” Felicity stands her ground. 

“Dad, please. My night has sucked enough. Oliver wasn’t there. Thea invited me and I was stupid enough to go. I didn’t think anything bad would happen with Thea there. And Lawton..but who knows where he was or is. I haven’t seen him in hours.” 

“Yet it did!” Quentin yells. 

“Thea left and things got bad. I know I was stupid and showed very poor decision making skills...” Dinah comes around the kitchen island and hugs her daughter, “Darling, this isn’t on you! you should be allowed to spend time with your friend without some asshole attacking you! It is HIS fault.” She looks over Felicity shoulder at the men who were allowing her to blame herself. 

They leave and go to Oliver’s office. They both sit in the chairs in front of the desk. After a few seconds of refleciton Oliver gets up and gets them both a drink. He sits the bottle between them on the floor. 

 

“I’m going to kill him.” Quentin looks at Oliver and knows he means it. “Yes. You are just not yet.” Oliver looks up at him, “You can’t do it. Not yet. It has to be after the marriage.”

“Why can’t I do it now? He attacked my fiancee!” Quentin shakes his head, “as far as the brotherhood knows she isn’t anything to you. She is my daughter. I can and will have revenge. If you do anything it will be dangerous and will put all of us at risk!” Oliver stands up and slams his hand on the desk, “Don’t you care about her at all? This can’t be allowed to go unpunished. What message does that send to her?” 

Quentin stands, “She will understand and he will be dealt with...just not killed. Not yet. Patience.” 

“How? What can you possibly do to him that will make this better?” There’s a knock and John enters the room. John looks upset. John can’t believe that he wasn’t there for her. Dinah must have called him. 

“I’m ready.” Quentin throws him the keys. “As far as everyone is concerned..Thea brought Lis to her home. Robert attacked her. Felicity fought him off and Mr. Wilson brought her home.” John nods, crosses his arms and smiles. “As for Queen?” 

“You know how touching my daughters without their permission is dealt with.”

“And the wife and daughter?” 

“Oliver will handle them.” John turns to leave, “One more thing, make sure he is just as scared and helpless as my daughter.” John stops to think about it, he looks at Oliver. “Sure. Will I see you there? Lance nods and John leaves. 

“One thing Oliver. I can’t let willful ignorance go again...you understand?” He nods and leaves to see Felicity before he goes. He knows he needs to get home.

She’s in their room with Dinah, he knocks softly and hears Dinah tell him to come in. Felicity is on the bed lying down when she looked over her shoulder to see who it was. She moved off the bed into his arms. “I’ll come back after you two say goodbye.” 

“I’m sorry Oliver.” 

He pulls back and takes her face in his hands, “Shhhh..you have nothing to be sorry for, this isn’t on you.” 

“Did Dad cancel the engagement?” Oliver’s heart stops. Did she want him to? “No. Do you want to cancel it?” She thinks about it. A week ago she would have done anything to get out of it. Now, she wants to be married to him already. “No. Do you?” 

“Never.” She smiles into his chest. “Felicity I failed you. I didn’t protect you. How can you want to be with me now?” 

“I can’t stop wanting you and needing you. I need you, Oliver. It’s just part of me, like my DNA now.” She goes up on tiptoes and kisses him. He doesn’t understand how someone so GOOD, so loving and so remarkable could want him. He doesn’t know what he’s ever done to deserve her but he’d do it again a million times over for just one day with her looking at him like he is worthy of her. 

He knows he should go, he has business to take care of, instead he walks her to their bed and puts her under the covers. He sits on top of them. She puts her head in his lap and he runs his hands through her hair until she is asleep. He gently cradles her head as he gets up from the bed. He places her head on her pillow, leans down and kisses her. “I can’t say this when you are awake..I’m a coward when it comes to this.. I love you, Felicity. I love you more than anything or anyone.” 

He walks out of her room to find her parents sitting on the floor outside of their room. Dinah gets up and walks into the room. Quentin stands, “I’ll see you there.” He hands Oliver a piece of paper, he takes it and heads to the manor.


	12. Sins can't go unpunished....not in this world we walk in..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert pays a steep penalty for his intended misdeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First: Violence ahead!!! The warning is very much needed. I did edit some of it out because well, I'm still raw from the fall finale! You too? Talk to me about it!! We do have some fluff at the end!! Yay??
> 
>  
> 
> *blushes* Y'all are the best. Thank you everyone who has taken the time to read this story! Thank you for those of you who have hunted me down to tell me you like it! Thank you to those of you leaving kudos and comments here. Knowing I have support is what keeps this story going and on track! (I tend to get lost easily..haha) 
> 
> If you want to follow me on twitter it's @Kirena214. Sorry for leaving y'all hanging..Real life got in the way. And then the finale...did I mention it hurts??? 
> 
> I hope you like the follow up!

Oliver climbs into his SUV and starts the drive back to the Manor. He knows by now John and his men have taken his father. He stayed gone long enough to not have to deal with that, but mostly he stayed because he couldn’t leave her. He knew controlling his anger would be more difficult and his family didn’t need to see him wish for his dad’s death and neither did Felicity. Oliver can still feel the anger just below the surface. He isn’t only mad at his father but at his Mother and Thea. His Mother KNOWS what Robert is like and Thea pretends not to know. They both left her with him. He can’t forgive it or forget it. He isn’t the type of man to beat a woman. If he were this would be the time. Instead soon he will beat someone senseless. He’s gripping the steering wheel so hard his knuckles are white. The rage is bubbling up. He takes some deep breathes. He is almost free of this mess. Almost free of the tyrant he has to call Dad.

He pulls up and both of the women come running out the front door. Tommy stays in the doorway. Thea runs into his arms, “Ollie, they took Dad! You have to get him.” He reaches behind him and pulls her arms from around him. She looks confused. He walks into the house. Moira and Thea behind him. Tommy shuts the door, shaking his head. They all head for the study. 

“Aren’t you going to get your Father, Oliver?” He grabs a drink and pours a double and drinks it. “No.” He has always went for his father when something went wrong, always had his back, he has killed for his father, battered and abused people for him, not anymore. He crossed a line that has changed everything for Oliver. 

“Sit both of you.” Both women look at him then each other. They’ve never seen him like this before. They both sit. Identical confused expressions on their faces.   
“The time of pretending he isn’t a monster is over. He tried to rape Felicity tonight!” Thea starts shaking her head. He slams the bottle of liquor against the wall. “Ollie--I don’t think Da--” Oliver glares at her and she shuts up. Tommy just stands there. 

“Not only did he attack my fiancee, he attacked a very powerful Captain’s daughter. A Captain with more men, more money and more power than himself. Once he was powerful but he’s not and we’re not. You all need to come to terms with that fact. Until I am married, we are weak!” He runs a hand over his head, his mind back on Felicity, “He thought she’d let him do it. That she’d be quiet...and we all know you both would remain quiet.” He looks at them with disgust. He loves them both but their unwillingness to see Robert for the monster he is can’t be ignored. He shouldn’t be so hard on them, he has remained quiet in the past himself. Maybe some of his anger is for himself. If he had helped Tommy when he wanted to kill their father all those years ago..

“What happens now, Son. Is he coming back?” Oliver looked at his Mother and she looked almost hopeful that he would not be returning to her. “He will be. For now.” Moira nods. She knows this life. She grew up in the life. They will kill him, they have no choice. Thea has been sheltered from some of the darker parts of this life. He looks at her. Her whole life he has done everything to shelter her, protect her from the realities of this life and her place in it. No more. He runs his hand over his head. 

“As for you..I’m done protecting you from all of this. You KNOW what he is and what he is like and you bring her here?” he spits it out. Tears in his eyes, “How could you do that?” She’s crying. He wants to console her but he can’t. Not right now. “I’m done protecting you both. I can’t do this anymore..I won’t do this. You want to be Daddy’s girl, fine. You want to be the Captain’s wife, so be it. I’m done.”

He walks out. Tommy follows. Hurrying his steps to catch up with Oliver. 

“What did that mean? You’re done protecting her?” Oliver stops and looks at Tommy, “It means next time Dad goes psycho on me, YOU are making them watch. No matter what Lance has in store for him, he will take it out on me. We both know that.”

Tommy starts shaking his head, “Ollie---I can’t... It’s mom and Thea...come on.”

 

“You will. They have to understand why I am going to kill him and I will kill him Tommy.” Oliver walks up the steps and down the hall to his room. His phone buzzes. It’s John telling him it’s time. Oliver briefly wonders if he is being led to his death. He discards the thought, turns and heads back to his SUV. Time for Robert Queen to pay some penance.

=====================

When Felicity awoke from a nightmare it was her mom sitting by her side, “Where’d he go?” Dinah smoothed her daughter’s hair back from her face, “Your Dad sent him out on business.” Felicity nods. She had hoped he’d be here. “Were you having a nightmare?” 

“Yes. I dreamt I couldn’t make him stop..he..” She buries her face in her pillow. Dinah rubs her back, “Darling, you did stop him. You’re okay.” Felicity continues to cry. “Am I weak for crying?” Dinah shakes her head, “Not at all. Crying and feeling your emotions are a traits of the brave, my darling.” 

Dinah looks at her daughter and tells her gently, “You’re sisters know what happened. I told them.” 

“Okay. They want to see you.” Felicity would love to see Sara but Laurel is difficult at the best of times. This was definitely not a best of times. “Not yet.” Dinah nods. She understands Felicity’s reluctance. She also aware Sara will sneak over somehow and Laurel doesn’t care enough to bother. 

“Thea, Moira and Tommy are here to see you.” Felicity shakes her head. “Mommy.” she regresses back to her toddler days, “please don’t make me see them. I know I can’t blame Moira or Thea. but...I just can’t.” 

“Hush. My darling. I understand. I will tell them both you will see them at the birthday party. What about Tommy?” Felicity considers it for a moment, “After I shower again.” Dinah accepts that and leaves Felicity to deal with the guests. 

When she is done showering, she puts on a a pair of yoga pants and Oliver’s tee shirt along with socks and a pair of sneakers. She puts her hair up in a messy bun and forgoes makeup. She walks out into the living room. “Sprite!” He smiles and opens his arms to her and she walks into them. 

“How are you?” She shrugs, “Where is Oliver?” He gives her a sad smile, “I don’t know...even if I did, I doubt I could tell you or would tell you.” 

“Is he safe?” Tommy looks away, “As safe as anyone can be?” She and Tommy just sit there for a long time. He doesn’t push her to talk or to share. He just sits there with her, side by side on the couch. Finally she asks, “You’ve cared deeply for someone he hurt?”

Tommy turns his face to her, there are unshed tears there, “Yes. He destroyed her.” She just nods. The silence is oddly soothing.

 

At lunch time, he leaves with a promise to come back tomorrow. 

Felicity walks to her room. Dinah comes and tells her Sara has arrived. A few minutes later Sara comes in. She slides into bed with Felicity and spoons her. Sara feels her shaking and knows she is crying, “Are you okay?”

 

“I’m not crying over what Mr. Queen tried to do to me.” Sara is confused. “Then what?” Felicity just keeps crying for several minutes, “I’m crying--because I don’t think I am strong enough for this life.” She pulls away, gets off the bed and begins to pace while talking, “All I keep thinking about is how if he’d succeeded, no one would care. I’m just a female..then I think about Oliver and how my life is going to be watching and waiting for him. Watching him in pain, watching him fight and waiting for him to come home to me. Waiting for him to NOT come home to me. How can I do that, Sara? How can I live in a world where I don’t matter? And a world where my husband could die brutally? And for what? For nothing..” She starts sobbing, “It’s too much.” 

Sara rushes over to her sister, “Lis! Felicity--oh, hush baby sister.” She smoothes her hair out of her face, “YOU matter. Dad will take care of this, because you matter. WE matter to him...”

“I don’t want anyone hurt for me!” she says between sobs. 

“Whether it’s from Bratva or the cops, everyone pays. He should have paid a long time ago..this isn’t on you, it’s on him and his choices.” Felicity considers what Sara said. She’s right. He would pay. In an ideal world it’d be through a court of law, but their world exists outside of that world. 

“As for Oliver...sweetie, you love him. It’s natural to worry and in this life, it is more of an issue.” Sara looks at her sister with worry, “Felicity are you thinking of leaving? Of not marrying Oliver?” Felicity shakes her head, “No. I can’t...I just worry about being strong enough.”

“You are stronger than you know...” Sara bites her lip, “What about Oliver?” 

“I can’t walk away from him. I-I love him and...I can’t imagine living my life without him.” Sara smiles at her. “I think he feels the same way..and I KNOW I can’t live without my sister!” They hug. Felicity is happy they talked. She still worries she isn’t cut out for this life. She worries she may not be the wife Oliver needs to stand by his side. To help him move up in the organization. She bites her lip and decides she will do what she always does, research how to be a good Bratva wife. 

Oliver arrives at his destination.It was a cabin much like his family’s cabin. He gets out and slams the door. He immediately hears Robert scream. Oliver schools his features with an indifferent expression, his game face. Steeled himself to whatever was waiting behind that door. He knew whatever it was, wouldn’t make up for what he did do and tried to do to Felicity. His Felicity. 

He walked up onto the porch where two men were standing guard. He assumed associates of Diggle. They size him up, then the one on the right opened the door to allow Oliver in. The two men followed him in. For a brief moment Oliver considered that this was a setup again, by Lance to kill him for not protecting Felicity. He couldn’t blame him if it were. 

John is leaning against a stool in the middle of the room. Robert is strung up, his arms above his head, his feet barely touching the floor, only his toes rest securely on the floor. He is bleeding from his cheek, his nose and his mouth.There is a gash on his forehead. His torso is bruised and battered. His dad looks exhausted. Tortured. Oliver has to work to hide his smile. 

When Robert notices him, he raises his head and speaks, “Son, you have to help me.” Oliver’s expression doesn’t change. He walks over to his father, “No. I don’t.” He says it so coldly and then he walks over to the chairs and sits. He makes no move to help his father.

“I didn’t have sex with her! Fuck! I touched her okay. Sure. I hit her but she’s just a girl! Nothing. Less than nothing.” John goes back over to him and punches him in the stomach, Oliver follows, he stands right in front of his Father, “You were going to rape the woman I love, the woman I’m going to marry!” Robert’s head lulls and he starts laughing, “You LOVE her?” He cackles, “You don’t know how to love anyone! It’s not even possible...” He stops, “Do you think she loves you? Come on, Son. She’s a whore just like them all. You are a paycheck.” Oliver has had enough, he punches him. He hears his nose break. He wants to break his jaw. John stops him. He grabs his fist before it can connect. 

John has never seen the kid look so cold. He looks lethal. He motions for him to follow him, they walk over to the far side of the large living room. Oliver notices that Robert is tied to the second story balcony rails. He smirks. He’s done the same thing to Oliver. Payback’s a bitch. 

“Listen, I don’t know why Quentin wants you here. Maybe you should go.” Oliver looks at the man with those steely cold eyes, that if John were some newbie, would make him run. “No. Whatever you are about to do, I am here for it.” John looks at him, Oliver is young still yet so hardened. Too hard for Felicity perhaps. Oliver takes a moment then heads for the door leading outside. John follows.

When they stop Oliver is standing in front of John. When he turns Oliver has let the mask slip, “When I arrived last night, I thought I was too late. I thought the best part of my life was destroyed by the person I hate the most in this world “ Oliver stops and looks away, “I need her. When I saw the torn shirt, when I noticed the bruise on her face...I wanted to kill him. I want him dead. I’m not going to stop you. I’m not going to suddenly take pity on him or have some misguided paternal moment towards him.” 

“You really love her?” Oliver smiles he didn’t mean to admit that to anyone but he thinks it’s true. “She is the only good thing to happen to me since I joined the brotherhood. Maybe the only good thing in my entire fucked up life. I’d die for her. I’d kill for her. I thought...I thought I failed her. Hell, I did fail her.” He got choked up at the end and turned away. When he turned back his mask was back in place. He was the ruthless, cold Bratva member. John turns and they head back in. 

Oliver never asked what price his dad would pay. He knew living, even for now, would come at a steep price. All he knew was that his Mother and Sister weren’t the ones paying it. Oliver hears a car pull up, the men get out and they all walk into the cabin, “The doctor’s here.” John says. “Doc, this here will be your patient in just a few minutes...” 

 

Robert is cut down from his restraints and dragged to the kitchen. Robert is put on the table and stripped the rest of the way. John gets a knife out of his duffle bag. Just then his phone rings. He answer it and puts it on speaker, Lance’s voice is heard, “First we deal with your man, John.” 

Two more men come in dragging a third man. The man has been beaten. His one eye is swollen shut. He has gashes all over his face and upper body. Oliver doesn’t see a single inch of skin that isn’t battered or bruised. He is sat in a chair, and his hands tied behind his back.

“Lawton? What is the rule for protecting my daughters?” The man coughs and spits out blood, “One eye on her at all times.” 

“Very good. How many were on Felicity?” 

“I’m sorry, Sir..I thought she’d be safe. I just went outside to call my girl.” Quentin punches him in the face, “While MY GIRL was attacked..” 

Quentin asks John to hand the phone to Oliver, “I won’t make you hurt your father to prove your loyalty. I will give you the chance to hurt Lawton” the words thrown out as a challenge “...if you want it.” Oliver knows this is a test. A test of his ability to do his job. A test of his dedication to Bratva and most of all a test of his feelings for Felicity. His devotion to her is the whole reason he is still here. Lance wants to make sure he will do whatever it takes to protect her. Oliver has no problem taking this test.

“I’ll do it. What do you want done?” He takes the knife John was holding. Lance says nothing...He waits until Oliver figures it out himself. Oliver knows what he must do after replaying the conversation between Lance and Lawton.. Oliver walks over to stand in front of the man who was supposed to protect Felicity. He stands in front of Lawton. He pictures the look on Felicity’s face when he kicked in the door. He pictures her bruises. He pictures her under his father, screaming for him which could have happened had she not gotten away. That last part jerks him into action. 

He pushes Lawton’s forehead back. He takes the knife and inserts it into his eye socket and takes his eye out. He doesn’t know if this is how this should be done, he doesn’t care if he scars the man or if he even lives. The man squirms and screams. Oliver can feel the fear radiating off the man. He can feel him tremble from the pain of what he is doing to him. Oliver never once pauses; he never once stops to consider regret. He doesn’t enjoy it, but he accepts it had to happen. Lance told him to always have an eye on Felicity and had this eye been on her, this night would be different. When he extracts it, he turns to John who holds up a bag. Oliver drops it in. The man is effectively blind until his swollen eye heals. 

After he is done, John unties the man and carries him fireman style out of the room. Oliver assumes since the doctor followed, he took him upstairs for treatment. The man wasn’t given a death sentence. Only a punishment. A severe and necessary one.Oliver is torn, he wants the man dead but knows it wasn’t a murder offense. He will talk to Lance later about Lawton not being on Felicity’s team again. 

Oliver walks over to Robert who has been waiting and watching what happened. Robert visibly swallows. The fear written all over his face. Robert Queen knows better than most what Quentin Lance and his men are capable of, he has been with him when he tortured and killed in the past. This time he is on the receiving end of one of the most dangerous members of The Bratva and his enforcement squad, which now includes the son he raised to be a killer. A son he has tortured and taught to torture. Oliver smirks at his father’s obvious fear. 

John returns and signal for his men to take Robert’s feet.. Another is told to hold his arm and Oliver takes his other arm, John walks over, he sees the fear and confusion on Robert’s face. He knows Felicity probably felt that same way last night, “This is for putting your hands on Felicity, daughter of Bratva...” he sneers and removes his left ball. Holy Shit. Oliver doesn’t look away. He doesn’t even blink. He watches as the same knife he just used is methodically used to sever his father’s testicle from his body. John is good at this. He’s done it before when someone under his protection was raped. While Oliver doubts he enjoys it, he knows he is good at it and he will protect those he loves. Just like Oliver. John has killed and tortured. John has the precision of a surgeon..a surgeon from medieval times. 

When John puts it in a jar and hands it to the other man, the one Oliver doesn’t know, “Take it to Lance, as a souvenir.” Oliver knows this is to prove it was done. He also knows it is symbolic to his Dad, the Lance has him by the balls. The doctor has returned and moves in to stop the bleeding and sew him up. 

John speaks, “The only reason you live, the only reason you kept your dick is because killing you now isn’t a good option. You will never speak of this.” Oliver looks down at Robert who is now numb. Oliver doesn’t think he was given anything for the pain, it’s probably shock, “You do one thing out of line and you lose the other one..or your cock...” With that John walks over to Oliver. 

“You okay?” John asks Oliver.

Oliver doesn’t bother to answer that, “Who will take him home?” He worries about his brother, sister and mother.

“In a couple of days, one of my men. He needs to be home in time for the birthday party. For now, we will watch over him.” They move outside to talk. “That is why you aren’t Bratva. We couldn’t do that..not without a heavy penalty.” 

“Yes THAT is why I’m independent.I can take care of Dinah and the girls in a way that Quentin cannot.” Oliver should feel bad. The only thing he feels is regret no one did this sooner for the other girls. He can’t dwell on that, it’s not like he could have helped them. He’s a pawn in this game almost as much as they are.

“If he touches anyone again, including in his family, we will visit him again.” John tells Oliver. It’s not a warning or a threat, just a fact. Oliver knows Robert will punish him, but says nothing, “Do you know how Felicity is today?” John shakes his head.

“She does know you’re on business and will be gone until the weekend.” Oliver nods. “May I call her?” John smiles, “Yes. Of course. I think she’d like that.” It was going to be a long couple of days for John with Oliver all moody over missing Felicity. Then Quentin will be all upset because Felicity will be upset missing Oliver. Damn, he needs a raise. 

================================

After Sara left Felicity napped. When she awoke Laurel was in her room. She sat up quickly, “Laurel, what are you doing in here?” She didn’t like Laurel being in their room and she could tell Laurel was snooping even if there wasn’t much to snoop in, “Can’t a big sister check on her younger sister?” Felicity knew that they could but Laurel didn’t. Ever. 

Laurel walks over and sits on the bed by her feet. She sighs, “I heard that Sara told you about me and Ollie. Then about me and Tommy.” Felicity numbly nods. This is surreal. She was attacked and all Laurel cares about is Sara telling her the truth?

“Sara probably made it seem like I was playing them against one another. I wasn’t. I needed Ollie to understand what he was losing. And he did. Then in typical Ollie fashion, he did something stupid and joined Bratva.” She pauses, “We could have worked it out, even after Sara...we still could work it out..if you’d tell Dad you don’t want to marry him.”

Felicity was still catching up here. She is trying to make it seem like a giant misunderstanding. Felicity knows it isn’t. Would Oliver work it out with her, if Felicity stepped aside? If she told her dad she wanted out? Everything in her and everything he’s said to her tells her no, but she doesn’t tell Laurel that. 

Laurel hops off the bed, “Think about it. You have until the birthday party to decide...longer even, if you need it.” She smiles at Felicity. She heads to the door and as she starts to exit, “Felicity, Ollie and I are soulmates. No matter what you think you have with him...I’m his first love. You don’t get over that.” Felicity is well aware of that, she doesn’t think she ever stopped loving Oliver. Even if, it was just a childhood crush, he never truly left her heart. 

Laurel looks out the door and then back at Felicity, “He could and should refuse you...you are the reason they are torturing Robert. You have always made those around you miserable.”

With that Laurel walks out. Felicity flops onto her bed. How the hell is she supposed to deal with all of this? Life was a lot simpler when she was MIT. She doesn’t think she makes people miserable..she knows Laurel is playing on her insecurity about going away to school. She rolls onto her side and cries. She misses Oliver. 

 

================================

As soon as he could get away Oliver made his way upstairs to call Felicity. When she picked up he felt alive again and he could breathe, “Hey beautiful.” He could hear her smile. “Oliver..” She sighed saying his name like a prayer. “I miss you.” 

“I miss you too, baby.” Oliver’s first thought was when did he come up with a nickname and how would she react. He waited nervously. She didn’t object and he sighed, she laughed, “You’re doing that sexy sigh thing again...” He smirked. 

“How are you?” 

“Fine. Tommy came over to visit. He was nice. Your mom and sister did too..I didn’t feel like seeing them yet...” He could tell she was worried he would be upset, “Whatever you need to do, you do it.” He doesn’t like her being around Tommy, but he needs to trust her. She’s never done anything to show that she feels more than friendship with him. 

“Thank you. It’s kind of nice having a brother..is it okay I think of him as a brother?” God, she was too damn sweet. Thanking him for being a decent fucking human being. And wait, what? Tommy as a brother, “Yes! I’m sure he loves having another sister.” Thank god she sees Tommy as a brother. Maybe he won’t want to strangle Tommy every time they are together. 

They just listened to the other one breath for a few minutes. “Oliver?”

“Yeah.” 

“Would it be okay, if while you’re gone...I maybe spent some time here, at the penthouse?” He smiled to himself, “You mean OUR new home? Sure. You don’t have to ask.” He waited to see if she’d explain herself. “I feel closer to you here and--safer.” She paused. He heard her crying. “Baby, what’s wrong?”

“Do you hate me? I know they’ve probably done something awful to him because of me---I am so sorry--he’s your dad and what am I? A girl you’re contracted to marry by some barbaric ideals of criminal organization? It’s like Laurel said, you should refuse me. I’d refuse me.” Fuck, why is he here and she is there? Why the fuck can’t Laurel shut up and most of all, how can he make her stop crying? 

He holds the phone away for a second, determined not to cry. “Felicity, listen to me..I don’t give a fuck about Robert or his punishment.” He stops and pulls in a huge breath, he wanted to do this in person but, here goes, “He hurt you and he should pay for it. He hurts everyone around him. It’s time he paid.” 

“He threatens my family and I tolerated his ways and his punishments. Until you. He can’t hurt you. You are off limits to him, to everyone. I would have killed him myself had your Dad not pointed out the flaw in my plan.” She’s crying and he doesn’t know now if it’s for herself or him.   
He waits. He isn’t done but he needs to hear her say something. When she does, she once again proves how remarkable she is, “I wish I had killed him last night.” 

He smiles. That’s my girl he thinks to himself. She is a fighter. “Felicity..I have to confess something.” 

“Oookay.” Then whispers “Please don’t break my heart.”   
“Never.” He says with absolute conviction.

“No one forced the agreement on me.” She gasps, 

“Thea eluded to that yesterday before--”

“I could have walked out and never looked back.” He pauses, just thought of walking away tears at him, “ Sure, your Dad has made a very sweet deal..One I would’ve been stupid to resist...had it been Laurel or Sara, I would have refused. As you pointed out, I’m not smartest man ever.” He smiles remembering her coming in, “But then you walked in with those amazing pink lips and that red pen stuck in between them and insulted me...no offense.” 

They both laugh at the memory. “I agreed because you..you intrigued me. You drew me in and brought something out in me..” She’s crying again, “Shit. I’m sorry was that the wrong thing to say? I suck at this!” 

“No..happy tears! Happy tears, my love.” They both are quiet again. Both thinking about her calling him ‘love’ and him admitting it wasn’t the deal but her he wanted. 

“I have a confession too.” Oliver swallows the bile suddenly in his throat, “Okay...” 

“You may not remember this but when we played truth or shot?”

“Yeah” He remembers everything about that night.

“I told you I never felt like I belonged..not with my family, not at school...But now ..With you, at our home, this is the first place I’ve ever felt like I was at home, like I belong.” He hides his happy tears, clears his throat before replying, “You do belong there and with me. You are mine.”


	13. It's a birthday bash!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally time for Oliver and Felicity to go public. The big "meet".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, can't think of any way to put into words how awesome each and every one of you are! The support is amazing. The talks are so much! I adore everyone who takes the time to read, to comment, to kudos and to talk to me about this story!! Thank you!! 
> 
> A/N Now. to get down to some business...My DM and Tumblr inbox has had these two questions asked a lot...I have tried to answer each person individually. If I missed you, PLEASE accept my sincere apology. I decided to answer them here, in case others are wondering...
> 
> 1\. Will you write more Bratva after this? Ummm...Maybe? I had three stories started and posted this one's chapter one just to see if I could write believable Bratva so..I do have two others and one lovely person sent me a prompt! (which thank you so much anonymous person you!) First I need to finish this and see if there is truly a want on both readers on my Muse's sides. 
> 
> 2\. Does John have more fstory than 'enforcement'...yes, in my head! I LOVE John Diggle, however, my love is so deep I balk at writing him because I can't do him justice!!! I did write out a chapter for me, of where he would be that he wasn't there the night of the attack...I do have it still and could post it..however, it will wreck an OMG! moment later...
> 
> Last note...If you follow me on twitter or tumblr please let me know you found me here! I get followers daily that are spambots so unless you have the same name or talk to me...I usually assume it's a spambot.

Going public. Felicity has a running loop of it going through her head. She can handle this. She just really wishes it were over already. Felicity would be lying if she said she wasn’t nervous. She hasn’t seen Oliver in almost a week, not since the night of her ill fated dinner at the Queen Mansion, okay three days but it feels much, much longer. Though, he still called her every night to tell her goodnight and make sure she was okay after everything that happened. He had business and she has been recovering. Tonight though, tonight is about her Dad’s birthday party and going public..oh geez, was she nervous.

 

They aren’t arriving together. They both will arrive with their families. She wanted to arrive with him, but everyone said it wasn’t advisable. Whatever that means? She thinks her Dad is postponing things as long as possible. She doesn’t understand why when this was his idea to begin with. It’s like the moment she accepted it, her Dad balked at it. 

At the last minute, Laurel decides to leave early since she has a date and didn’t want him picking her up here. Sara will arrive late, due to her job and probably wanting to see Nyssa. Felicity couldn’t blame her for that. There by leaving Felicity to arrive with Quentin and Dinah. Also, making her feel like she is in kindergarten. 

They arrive with their guards, as they walk through the glass doors another wave of anxiety hits her. Felicity takes a deep breath, she can count on one hand the number of big Bratva parties she’s attended. She normally avoids them unless they are held at the family home. As they make their way through the crowd Felicity’s phone goes off and she reaches in her coat pocket, and is distracted when her dad reaches to take her coat and hand it over to the coat attendant. She smiles up at him then goes back to texting Helena, who is running late. 

Oliver is nervous. Slade and Tommy are on either side of him all three leaning against the bar across from the main entrance, which everyone has to enter. Oliver had insisted they needed a drink, however Slade and Tommy knew he wanted to see Felicity. Neither man said that to his face because they liked their faces in place.

It’s a huge lobby where you come in the main doors and are on a platform of sorts. You take three steps down to enter the lower lobby which leads to the massive ballroom. Around the lobby there are two bars, the restrooms, there is a door leading to the coat closet that is constantly opening then closing and then another room which is the smoking room. It’s huge but Oliver is staying here until he sees her enter. He needs to see her. 

Tommy smirks over his glass of champagne, “Don’t worry Ollie, she isn’t standing you up!” Oliver shoots him a look and Tommy pretends to be suddenly interested in the new arrivals. He smirks, “YO! Prince Charming, Cinderella just arrived with Mommy and Daddy.” He’s using his hand holding the glass to point up the steps to Felicity who is...oh holy shit, Tommy thinks when he sees her. His brother will be arrested before the night is over. 

Oliver follows Tommy line of sight. He sighs. She’s here. Then Lance helps her remove her coat, and Fucking Shit. What is she wearing? Is she trying to kill him or have him kill someone else. He looks around the lobby and sees several men take note of her. Felicity is dressed in a very short, nice body hugging gold dress with matching heels. No glasses and her hair is curled and hanging loose. Bad or really good thoughts start going through Oliver’s head. His blood has left his brain and he feels drawn to her. He moves towards her. He hears both Slade and Tommy laughing. Slade puts his hand on his shoulder, “it’s not time yet.” 

“Fuck the time. Do you see these guys?” Just as the words left his mouth Carter Bowen approached her. Oliver wonders for a second if he had heard he was married now. He has no idea what he said but she smiled and shook her head. She followed her parents to their table. She looks nervous he notes. She is trying to nonchalantly search the crowd, he hopes she is looking for him. 

Thea pops up in front of Oliver, “Hey big brother!” He briefly smiles at her, “You have me to thank for that dress. I knew it’d get your attention and no one would doubt your obsession with her.” He looks down at his well intentioned sister and smiles, “Yes, Thea. My attention and every other warm blooded male in the area.” She smiles, shrugs and moves into the ballroom. He does like the dress, he just wishes every other male in the area was blind. He looks and notices that Carter is still watching the ballroom entrance, as if he is willing Felicity to reappear.

“So. Slade, where are we going to hide Carter’s body when Ollie here kills him with that laser glare of his?” Slade laughs. “Watch it baby brother or it could be YOU in an unmarked grave.” Tommy laughs. It’s fun to tease Oliver about a woman. He’s going to take full advantage of the situation since it has never happened before and never will again. 

They go to their table since it’s not time for them to meet the girl yet. Oliver reluctantly follows them, he would rather go to Felicity. He’s happy to be in the same room with her again. He does keep looking at her, “Hey, Ollie...good job playing it cool. You’re totally Rico Suave.” Oliver hits him on the back of his head. Tommy laughs. 

“Boys!” Moira admonishes as they arrive at their table. They both look sorry. She accepts it. 

“Oliver, I want Tommy to ask her to dance first.” His Dad says with a grimace. The old man is still in considerable pain. Oliver hides his smirk. He knows that the man is recovering and would still be in bed if he didn’t fear losing more respect for staying home and he’d risk offending people. 

Oliver looks at his dad, “why?” He barely can be civil towards him and if he was anywhere but here he would have ignored him.

“Lance and I decided it’d look more real that way. she had a chance with the good son, and chose the bad boy.” Thea chuckles. “Makes sense. Good girls love a bad boy.” She snickers then sees her brothers and parents eyeing her, “Or so I’ve heard!” Just then she catches sight of Roy and excuses herself. 

Tommy looks at his brother and wags his eyebrows. Oliver isn’t amused, “Don’t worry big brother. I promise not to sweep her off her feet and convince her to runaway with me.” Oliver growls at him. Tommy laughs harder. Slade takes pity on Oliver and hands him a drink. Oliver wishes Tommy wouldn’t joke about Felicity running away with him. Tommy probably would stop if he knew how worried Oliver was about that exact thing happening, “If she did runaway with you, it’d be because she needs her big brother.” He smirks and takes a drink. Tommy feigns injury to his heart. 

“Oliver. Tommy will dance with her first. You will cut in.” Oliver looks over at his Dad with barely veiled contempt. “Oh really?” Robert nods, “Quentin and I decided it’d look better for her to accept a cut in than a dance with you.” Oliver stands to find Quentin. 

“Happy Birthday Sir. “ He tells Quentin while sipping his champagne. “Oliver. Did Robert tell you the plan?” 

“Yes, I just didn’t believe him.” They both look over at Robert and both long to kill him. 

“Good instinct.” Quentin walks away leaving Oliver to stand their by himself. “Ollie.” He turns to see Laurel there. He nods at her as way of greeting her. He doesn’t have time for her shit tonight. “Wanna dance?” 

“Nope.” He turns to walk away. “You should know..Sara told Felicity.” 

“Told her what?” He asks as he walks toward her, “About us..about you and Sara. She knows EVERYTHING..” she smirks and sips her wine, “Then I told her how much of a better lover Tommy is..” She spins and walks away. He follows her, he doesn’t care about the Tommy thing but he knows Laurel thinks he does, “I know you told her I should refuse her.. I accepted the deal, not my parents. I only accepted it because it was her.” It enrages him how Laurel treats Felicity and by telling her about Tommy and his prowess as a lover, shows how little she knows her own sister. Well, half sister. Sex for Felicity is about love not lust. She’s so much better than that. Her heart is pure.

 

Oliver turns to see Tommy and Felicity dancing, both he and Laurel stare at them. She is laughing at something he said. He has all that charm working for him. Tommy is good, deep down at his core, he is just a good man, who makes mistakes. The opposite of him. Oliver has never been jealous of that part of Tommy until now. He loves Tommy. He’d protect him with his own life. Yet, part of him wishes he could be as good, as clean as Tommy for her. Laurel stomps off. Slade comes up and watches Laurel storm of with a smirk on his face, “Not time yet. Your Dad wants them to dance a couple of times together before you make your move.” Oliver marches back to the bar and orders a shot of Tequila. “Not a good idea, Mate.”

“Don’t much care.” Oliver throws back two more as Slade walks away, pissed. Sara comes up, “Ollie, let’s dance.” He follows her without much thought. Once on the dance floor he stares at the wall behind her, she starts talking, “I am happy for you, Ollie. Lis is the best and you deserve the best.” He looks down at her, “She deserves better.” Sara shakes her head, “She deserves you. You two bring out the best in each other. You make her stronger and she makes you...well, human.” Sara smiles. Sara is always full of life, always smiling. He can’t help, but smile back at her. Sara knows him in a way few others do. She saw him in one of the worst moments in life. He could always tell her about the things he couldn’t talk to others about, until Felicity. “I am happy for you too, even if your happiness will get you killed.” 

“We all die sometime, Ollie. Isn’t it better to die for love than for the other reasons people die? Money, fame or pride? I think it is. Love is the most powerful emotion. It is the only one worth dying or living for.” She smiles at him. He wonders when Sara got so deep. 

The song is over and they go their separate ways.

Oliver looks around to find Felicity. She is in the corner talking to Helena and giggling. He notices that her bruises aren’t visible. That’s good. He doesn’t know if they healed or if she concealed them with makeup. He guesses the latter. He watches her arms moving as she is telling Helena something. They both stop and laugh. She seems so young. He knows she is younger than he is, but right now they seem decades apart. Carter comes up and asks her to dance. She accepts. Helena looks over at Oliver and smiles. He walks over. 

“Care to dance?” She nods. “I know you’re only asking me to keep a closer eye on Felicity.” She teases. “Maybe.” She laughs harder, “No maybe. You are and it’s sweet.” He spins them around, “Sweet? The kiss of death!” He teases her back. This will look good for the gossips. Dancing and flirting with her. “You be good to her Queen, or you will have to deal with me.” He nods sternly and seriously, “Yes ma’am.” 

“I am so glad nothing came out of the marriage talk for us.” 

“Me too...I had enough to explain to her.” Helena laughs. “That’s true.” She looks over Oliver’s shoulder, “Tommy cut in. That’s dance two. Next one, you’re up!” The song finishes shortly after that. Helena runs and grabs Felicity. They make their way to the buffet. Oliver watches amused by their antics. They feed each other different things and make faces depending on their taste. He looks back at the dance floor and notices The Lance’s dancing. His parents are sitting stiffly next to one another at their table. He wonders if he’d view life more like Sara had he grown up with parents like hers. 

He then sees Tommy dancing with Laurel. Stupid Tommy. Then he sees another couple. Shit. Fuck. What the hell. He waits at the side until the song is over and then signals for Slade. He pulls him out onto the portico. “Why did you bring Shado? What the hell are you thinking?” 

Slade doesn’t respond, “Why wouldn’t I bring the lady I am seeing?” 

“Because people think she is my whore. Because Felicity knows I was seeing her and last but not least, this is my future father in law’s birthday party!” Slade pales. He hadn’t thought of any of that. “The disrespect alone could get us both killed.” 

“I’ll go get her and we will leave.” Oliver nods and they both turn but Shado is gone. Oliver looks and doesn’t see her anywhere. Then he notices Helena and Felicity are gone too. “Oh fuck me.” Slade turns to Oliver, “Felicity is gone too. Girls and bathrooms.” They both start a quick walking pace towards the restrooms. Along the way, Oliver spots Thea and grabs her arm, “Excuse her she’ll be back...” Then he stops and goes back to the boy, “And you and I will have a talk. Later.” The kid gulps. 

Once the three arrive at the ladies restroom they stop, “I need you to go in there and see if Felicity is in there. If so, bring her out here.” 

“Ollie, it’s not time yet.” Oliver glares and Thea makes a face and goes into the ladies room. 

“Felicity? Are you in here?” She sees a girl standing at the sinks, fixing her makeup. The bathroom attendant being less than cordial towards the girl. “Yeah..Thea?” Felicity comes around the corner. She walks to the sinks and starts washing her hands. She is looking at Thea via the mirror. 

“Is something wrong?” Thea shrugs, “I don’t know. Ollie pulled me away from Roy and insisted I come in here for you...I do want to apologize..” Felicity holds up her hand, “It’s fine and not here, okay?” Thea nods. 

“Helena! hurry up. Apparently I’m being summoned.” 

“You should get used to it!” Helena shouts back. They all giggle. 

“Thea, really what is his problem?” 

“I don’t know. It’s Ollie. He’s always upset.” The girl next to Felicity bows her head, “I think it’s me.” 

Helena comes around the corner fixing her dress. All three women ask, “You?” She walks to the sinks and washes her hands.

Shado takes a deep breath and looks up at them, “Slade brought me and he shouldn’t have. I shouldn’t be here.” 

“why not?” Thea asks. “My name is Shado--” All three girls jaws drop. Helena and Thea both look to Felicity. Thea is about to step in and tell the girl off when Felicity steps forward and offers her hand, “Hi! I’m Felicity Lance.” Shado looks at them confused. “you do know who I am, right?” Felicity looks at her and smiles, “Yes. Of course.”

 

“I don’t think..it’s appropriate....” Felicity laughs, “Don’t worry about appropriate. I think that ship sailed a long time ago.” Felicity doesn’t hate her, she’s intrigued by her and Bratva gossip says she is seeing Slade Wilson now. It’s not her fault that Oliver slept with her, look at her? If there is still something between them, Felicity knows enough about this life to know Shado is just another pawn in the Bratva game. Women have few choices. That being said, she trusts Oliver when he says they aren’t seeing one another any longer. The gossips say Slade and Shado have been in love with one another for a long time, but both feared hurting Oliver or his wrath. Sure, a part of her wanted to rip the girls eyes out, but things are changing with her and Oliver...and Slade is important to Oliver and his safety. She needs a happy Slade. 

The four girls walk out of the restroom and find Slade standing there and Oliver leaning against the wall. Both men stare when they see all four together. Slade moves to Shado, “We need to leave.” She nods and they start to leave, “I don’t see why you need to leave. As far as everyone is concerned this is perfectly probable situation. Plus, I like her.” She turns to Oliver and whispers, “Not enough to share you..but I like her.” She smiles at Shado who smiles back. 

Oliver was shocked to see Shado and Felicity together. He had ended things with Shado and before that he’d stopped sleeping with her. Then Felicity starts talking about being okay with it and liking Shado. When she turned and whispered to Oliver, “Not enough to share you..” He was so turned on. She was claiming him as hers and only hers. While he has often said he she was his, she’d only once said that to him. He’d never forget that night at the cabin. Right now, seeing the look in her eyes, yep. That’s really a turn on. He pulls her aside. 

“What?” She asks. “Is anyone in the restroom?” She looks at him like he’s lost it, “uh. No.” He smiles and it is full of innuendo. “Slade, keep a look out for a couple of minutes.” Slade smirks, “Only a couple of minutes. Condolences Felicity.” Oliver flips him off and pulls Felicity into the bathroom. 

Felicity doesn’t understand why Slade is offering her condolences. She goes to ask but next thing she knows he is crushing his lips against hers and walking her backwards into the bathroom. Oh. She has missed this. “Is this okay...after?” She nods and goes back to kissing him. He laughs into her mouth. She is loving being in his arms again and his kisses are like a magic balm to her. “I’ve missed you, Miss Lance.” He smiles against her lips. “I’ve missed you, Mr Queen.” He kisses her again.

“Guys.” It’s Thea. “Someone’s coming and you don’t know each other.....” Felicity pouts when Oliver pulls away. He kisses her forehead, buttons his suit jacket back up to cover his erection. She smirks and he just smiles at her. Then he walks out. She goes and fixes her makeup then walks out to join Thea and Helena. Her parents signal for her to come over.They are standing there with Tommy Queen. 

“It’s time.” Quentin tells her. She nods to her dad. Dinah interrupts, “Felicity, I saw you and Shado....”

“Yes.” 

“Felicity it’s improper for you to be seen with Oliver’s ex-lover.” Felicity laughs, “If that’s true, then holidays will be interesting since I cannot speak to either of my sisters..are you going to have three different birthday parties every year?” Dinah looks at her daughter with exasperation and something akin to pride. Quentin takes a different method, “Felicity. Please behave like the person you were raised to become.” Dinah then takes her daughter’s side, “We knew she’d try to change things and shake things up. And that’s what she has done.” Dinah says this with pride. Tommy is enjoying the Lance family but he knows Oliver is chomping to get things moving. 

“Would you do me the honor of this dance?” Felicity blushes and nods. She takes Tommy’s arm and let’s him lead her onto the dance floor for their third dance. “How is your night going?” Tommy inquires, “Good. I’m having a lot of fun.” She looks over his shoulder and sees his dad leering at her. She sighs. Tommy turns to see, “He won’t bother you. Not again.” She shakes her head, “It’s not me I worry about..it’s all the other girls who will come after me.” 

“It’s taken care of, don’t worry.” 

Oliver is watching the exchange. He can tell she is unhappy. He wants to swoop in and make it all better. He also doesn’t like Tommy being the one she is leaning on. Finally, Quentin makes the signal. Oliver strides out and he can feel everyone watching to see what he does. He stops and taps Tommy on the shoulder, “Mind if I cut in?” 

“Not if she doesn’t. Is it okay, Felicity?” She looks down at the ground to hide her smile, “Yes. It’s fine.Thank you Tommy.” He smiles and claps Oliver on the back. Felicity steps into Oliver’s arms. She can breathe again. “I haven’t told you but you look amazing. Beautiful. Enchanting.” She throws her head back laughing, “Is that all?” 

“For now, my vocabulary is limited when the blood is rushing elsewhere.” She gently taps his shoulder. They can’t take their eyes off each other. No one in that room will be surprised to see them dating. No one will question their marriage because these two only have eyes for one another. Quentin true to their story looks upset and angry, it could be real. It may have hit him he is giving away his daughter. Dinah comforts him the best she can. Felicity and Oliver dance through two more songs. They dance together until the cake is brought out. 

Toasts to Quentin start. Felicity and Oliver keep looking at one another from their respective tables. Many of the older women noticed and sighed. The younger women were full of jealousy. The men both old and young appreciate Oliver’s taste but worry about his sanity and safety. After the cake is cut, dancing started back up and Oliver immediately went to Felicity. She accepted his request. 

When the party was winding down, Oliver asked if he could take her home. She was thrilled. Finally they could be seen together in public. Felicity found her Mom, “Oliver is going to take me home.” Dinah who was sitting by herself watching her husband pulled out the chair next to her. Felicity sat. “Our home or yours?” Felicity blushes. “Your home. It would be uncouth to be seen together going to his penthouse on the first night we met.” Felicity jokes. 

“True. But love is love. It’s hard to leave him, isn’t it?” Felicity smiles, “Yeah. I want to be with him all the time.” 

“Go. Do what you want to do. Too much in this life is dictated to us, especially the women in it. Be happy, my darling.” She hugs Felicity. She hops up and makes her way to Oliver. She stops. She shouldn’t be the one to approach him. She goes back to sit with Helena and wait. 

When she sees Helena she smiles. “Bestie!” They hug. “How is it going so far?” She sits in the chair next to Helena. 

“Good. He’s taking me home. When he gets done with business or whatever.” Helena looks and frowns, “I’d go with whatever.” Felicity turns and sees Oliver with a girl, “Who is she?”  
“McKenna Hall”  
“Do I want to know?”  
“Probably not.” They both turn. Oliver and McKenna are laughing and she is touching his arm. Felicity briefly wonders if she can have her killed. Then she remembers to not be jealous. Oliver is hers..right?

 

Oliver had been surprised to see McKenna at the party. They had briefly dated, quite seriously. He’d cared for her and up until Felicity he thought he might have missed out on true love because he let McKenna go. 

“Oliver!” She smiled up at him. She was still beautiful. “McKenna. how’re you?” She grabbed for his hand, no sparks like before. “I’m good. Back in Starling City. Maybe we could get together soon?” He knew that look and tone of voice. He laughed and looked to where Felicity should be seated but wasn’t, he started looking around, “I think I’m going to be busy for the foreseeable future.” He’s still looking but trying not to be obvious about it and failing.

“With the girl Tommy was dancing with most of the night?” She asks but there is an edge to her tone. Oliver looks at her, “Maybe.” He doesn’t owe her any explanation. “Still chasing after the ones who prefer Tommy?” 

“Who prefers Tommy?” Felicity asks grabbing Oliver’s arm and wrapping both of her own arms around it. She smiles up brightly at Oliver and he returns it, “McKenna thinks you prefer my brother.” 

“pfft..No way. I adore Tommy, but meeting you tonight...well..” she breaks off and giggles playing the part perfectly. Then she looks to McKenna, “Hi! I’m Felicity by the way.” 

“McKenna Hall, Oliver’s ex.” Felicity laughs, “Who isn’t?” 

“I guess you’ll be a member of our club soon.” She smiles at Felicity but it isn’t kind. “Maybe. Maybe not.” She looks at McKenna then up at Oliver, “I’m ready to go, are you still taking me home?” He notices her coat is already on.

“Yes I am.” Never taking his eyes off Felicity, “If you’ll excuse us, McKenna.” He doesn’t wait for a reply. He leads Felicity out of the ballroom. The valet brings his car around. He opens her door and helps her in. Just as she gets in a paparazzi takes their photograph. Oliver just glares at him. The guy shrugs. 

“Where are we headed?” 

“My parents’ house. Too many eyes on us to go home with you.” They both are sad about that. They both miss spending time together. “Is your business done?” 

“Yes. But that’s all I can say, Felicity.”  
“I know.” Silence falls in the car. He keeps driving. They arrive at the Lance’s. He gets out and goes around to open her door. He helps her out. They start for the front door. He grabs her arm and turns her around, “Felicity, would you go out with me tomorrow?” She smiles, 

“A date? A date-date? We can do that now!” She is so happy she jumps into his arms. He moans. This girl is such a light in his life. She kisses him, “Yes. I’d love to go out with you, Oliver.” They just stay like that, her in his arms staring at each other. He’s smiling, then her face turns serious, “Oliver?” 

He gets serious, “I think I’m falling in love with you..” He sighs, that sexy to her sigh, “Good.” He kisses her. He knows soon he will tell her that he wants this to be more than a contract between them. She slides down his body and they walk to the door. They say goodnight. Oliver hurries home to call her. He feels like a love sick teenager. 

He’d agreed to stay at the Manor tonight, but had Felicity wanted to go to the penthouse..he’d gone there with her. He’d only agreed to stay here in case things went bad. He arrives and his Dad is waiting in the living room. “Oliver?” Oliver walks into the room, “Yeah.” His Dad is sitting on the couch drinking. Oliver briefly worries about the drinking with the pain pills, then realizes he only cares because it would deprive him of killing the bastard. 

“Oliver, I know you think you’ve won. You get Lance’s backing. You get free of me and you get a beautiful wife that you love.” He laughs at the word love. “But you’re wrong. Even when they kill me, Lance won’t accept you. The Bratva won’t...and do you think you can keep her after she learns that you kept a secret from her?” He finishes his drink, “She will hate all of you. I will be dead, but make no mistake I will be laughing in hell when she walks away from you.” Tommy walks into the room. “Ollie come on, don’t listen to him.”

“That girl will be more like her mother than you think and what do you know about her?” The boys walk out. Tommy puts his arm around his older brother, “Felicity is an amazing woman. Don’t listen to him. She cares for you...you should have seen how much she missed you while you were away.” Oliver is still angry about what his Dad said, “Yes. But she found solace with you didn’t she Tommy?” Oliver is lashing out and he knows it.

Tommy looks like he was slapped. “Ollie. It wasn’t like that. I’d never do that to you..again. Definitely not with Felicity.” He drops his arm from his brother. “She would do anything to avoid hurting you, Ollie. Forget Dad. Go upstairs and call your girl. We will all feel better when you do.”

Oliver goes upstairs and slams his bedroom door. He takes off his tux jacket and undoes the tie. He sits on his bed and takes of his shoes and shirt. All the while trying not to let his Dad fuck with his mind. If he tells Felicity about her birth mom, he could lose her and he would definitely piss off Lance. Pissing off Lance could result in great bodily harm. Losing Felicity? That will kill him. Telling her or not telling her, either way he loses her. Fuck! He lays back and grabs his phone, tonight he just needs to hear her voice and pretend they are just two people falling in love.


	14. The First Date.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity get to go out in public..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love y'all so much!! Thank you for your support and kindness. I LOVE talking to y'all here and on Twitter. Please know that each one of you has warmed my heart and I am so thankful for you! <3
> 
> a/n Okay, this chapter is super looooong. There are two twitter girls to thank for it! It also has a bit of smut at the end..that's them too! Seriously I love you both.. Please remember my smut is...a work in progress. I should also note that thanks to the ladies mentioned above their is more smut planned for the future..BLAME them :) I also didn't really edit this chapter so...yeah. Sorry about that. 
> 
>  
> 
> If smut isn't your thing..when they arrive at the Penthouse? STOP reading.

Felicity could hardly contain her happiness and her fears.Today is her date with Oliver, well tonight and she is pacing. She’s nervous which isn’t something she thought she’d feel. She and Oliver have been around each other and gone out before but this is different. This makes it really, truly real. She does a little squeal. Helena looks at her shakes her head.

Helena is over and that’s helpful, “Lis, please stop pacing what’s wrong?” Felicity stops and sits on the bed next to her best friend. “I’m going out with him..TONIGHT. In public. What isn’t wrong?” Helena observes her nervousness and sees fear in her eyes, “Why is it wrong? I saw you two together at the party, you clearly have feelings for him and he does too.” 

“I know that..it’s the press, the Bratva members and...his ex’s. I know I live with two of them, but...what if I run into them like I did with Shado?” 

Helena hugs her best friend, who has the sweetest soul of anyone she knows, “Treat them like you did Shado AND McKenna. He’s yours, fuck ‘em. Who cares?” They both giggle. “The press is the press. There is nothing we can do about them. They find this life glamorous for some reason. Let them be.” Felicity looks at Helena and nods. She knows she is smart about this stuff. 

“The Bratva will take an interest. Two families will be merged. There is bound to be interest. Charm them like you do everyone and if you can’t charm them, let Oliver beat the shit out of them!” They both laugh until their sides hurt and fall back on the bed. 

 

“Am I doing the right thing?”   
“Honoring the contract?”  
“No....falling in love with him?”Helena rolls her head to the side to look her friend in the eye. They just look at each other for a minute.  
“Felicity one thing I’ve learned, love isn’t wrong or right. It just is and when you get a shot at it? Take it. Even if you get your heart trampled on, it was worth it.”   
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah.”   
“And if he breaks my heart?”   
“I kill him. Simple as that.” They both giggle. Felicity is really lucky to have a friend like Helena. “Now, I should get go going, Dad is in overdrive with finding me a husband!” She gets off the bed and Felicity follows, “Call me tomorrow and tell me everything! I must live vicariously!” They hug and Helena leaves.

 

After Helena leaves, Dinah calls her downstairs. Her Mom is standing at the bottom of the stairs, “Moira Queen is here and wants to speak with you.” Felicity nods and heads into the library. She could try and avoid this but facing her future mother -in- law is inevitable. Moira Queen is looking out the window onto the garden. 

“Mrs. Queen?” Felicity walks into the room, holding her hands in front of her. She is nervous. Moira turns, “Felicity, dear! How are you?” She walks over to her with her arms out and when she reaches her she hugs her. Felicity doesn’t hug her back. She doesn’t dislike Moira Queen, she just doesn’t trust her. Her manners kick in, “Would you like to sit?” They walk over and sit on one of the love seats that face one another in the library. Moira is looking at her oddly. Felicity hates silence and hopes she speaks soon or she will go off on a epic babble. 

“Felicity. I owe you an apology. Leaving you the way I did was wrong. I know you can’t forgive me and when I explain my actions...well, what you do with that information is up to you.” They look at one another. Felicity gets a chill, she knows whatever she is about to be told will not be good. It will not give her the warm feelings she hoped to one day have from a mother in law. 

“There is no excuse for leaving you alone, there is a reason.” Moira pauses and Felicity can almost see her gather her strength and resolve, Moira sits up straighter, “I did it to protect my daughter. She is the age Robert likes. So far, he’s left her alone as long as I provide him with distractions.” Felicity inhales, good lord, what kind of family is this. “She’s his daughter!” Moira laughs bitterly. 

“He doesn’t care or wouldn’t, but no she is not his daughter. I had an affair that resulted in my beautiful girl. I don’t regret the decision.” Felicity is stunned. Bratva wives don’t stray. It’s a rule, it is a death sentence or can be if caught. She may not have been around much but even she knows that hard rule. “Mr Queen knows and yet..you aren’t dead?” 

It’s that bitter laugh, “Oh he knows. He didn’t kill me for one reason. He fears everyone knowing who is her father. How would it look...” Moira stops and stares at Felicity making her very uncomfortable. “Her father is Malcolm Merlyn.” Felicity’s jaw drops to the floor and before she can think better of it, she speaks, “You went from one evil man to another? Why?” This time Moira genuinely laughs.

“Oh you are so young and innocent. Malcolm can be kind and sweet, when he wants something and he wanted me and I fell for it. This life makes even the strongest woman among us, weak at times. You’ll see.” She levels a look at Felicity, daring her to contradict her.

Felicity shakes her head, the more she learns about what this life is like, especially for women, the more she longs to runaway from it. Her mind is racing trying to put all this information in and putting it to use. Thea isn’t a Queen and Moira sets young girls up to keep her daughter safe. Felicity understands the need to keep your child safe, not personally, but she understands it. Her mind can’t grasp allowing others to be hurt. 

“How could you marry someone like that? Stay married?” Felicity doesn’t understand, she is a genius but none of this can be reconciled for her. Moira gives her a look, of concern, “I didn’t choose him. He was chosen for me, just as Oliver has been chosen for you. My family had become weak and needed more power, uniting with the Queen family did that, so I was offered up to Robert. I was sixteen and he was thirty. I had no choice. I still have no choice.” Felicity stands. She circles her arms around herself trying to hold herself together. Moira was forced into a marriage with raping psychopath. That makes Felicity feel sorry for the woman. She is now forced..to.. “Felicity, a mother will do anything to protect her child...anything. You will learn that someday.” Felicity shakes her head. No, no she won’t. She refuses to bring an innocent life into this world. If she had a boy, he’d be forced to become a killer or be killed. A daughter would be forced or could be forced into a marriage or used and abused. No. She will not have a child. She turns to Moira.

“There is something more.” She states it as fact, not as a question. 

“I don’t want you for Oliver but I’ve accepted it. I wanted Laurel. This marriage, this joining of our families, it will ensure Thea’s safety and my freedom from Robert. I am sacrificing my son to you, to save my daughter.” 

Felicity is hurt that Moira prefers Laurel to her. She is also confused, “Sacrifice? I won’t hurt Oliver. He decided to do this with me.”

“I’m aware. Oliver is a foolish man. He sees your innocence and your beauty... it entices him. Much like his Father.” She looks at Felicity and smiles a cold smile. “You won’t make him happy and he won’t make you happy. You don’t understand our life” Felicity shakes her head.

“I can see it in the way you look at him. You love him. In this life, that will get him killed. He will do anything to keep that look in your eyes for him even when he doesn’t return it.” Felicity looks to Moira with tears in her eyes, “My parents love one another and my father is the strongest Captain in the Bratva.” 

Moira walks over to her and puts her hands on Felicity’s shoulder, “They weren’t always in love. If they were, you wouldn’t be here, dear.” Felicity is now even more confused and that she didn’t think was possible. “What does that even mean?” Moira pulls back, “Nothing for you to worry about.” With that she goes to leave, turning back at the last second, “Will you tell Oliver what we discussed?” Then she smirks, “I know you won’t. You are desperate for him to love you and if you tell him all the dirty little secrets...he won’t. He will hate you.” With that she leaves. 

 

Felicity sits in the library for a very long time. She is devastated by all she has learned. Even when you think you’re in charge of your life, in this life, you are still a pawn being moved around by an expert. She has no choice but to marry Oliver. She cries. She loves him, but can love survive this life?

She cries for the dreams that will never come true for her. She will never know the touch of a man who truly loves her. She will never know the feeling of carrying a child in her womb. She will never know the love of a child. Her life will be one of duty and obligation. She will not fulfill her obligation and duty to become a mother, but everything else, she will. Watching as Oliver hurts and as he hurts others. Being stoic when he takes a lover. Playing blind when his lovers give him the children she will not. Eventually, she will learn to not dream, to not hope and to not want for something that is never going to be hers...She finally leaves the library and feels like maybe she left part of her soul there.

 

Oliver has planned their first public date several times with various destinations. None of them seem right. For weeks, he wanted to take her out and now that it’s finally time, he wants her all to himself. He gets ready and thinks about how this is the last first date of his life. How this is the girl he knows will be his wife. Even if it’s not really a first date; it is the start of a new life. He decides to take her to a nice small bistro but first somewhere else. A place no woman has gone with him before. He also hopes to bring her back here after dinner. He won’t pressure her but if she decides tonight is the night and that he is the one...she still hasn’t clarified that enough for him..he wants everything to be perfect. New sheets on the bed. Candles around the room he can light if needed. Champagne chilling in the fridge. Her favorite snack foods for after..and condoms. He also has a copy of his latest test results just in case. He hopes she trusts him, but he knows she has reason to worry about his past. 

 

He takes one last look around and then at himself in the mirror and heads out. 

He decides to take his American muscle car. She said she likes fast cars. He is aiming to impress her with his 1969 Chevy Camaro, like in the movies she likes. Yeah, he is pulling out all the stops to impress her. He dressed in the leather jacket women always rave about and made sure to smell nice. He can say he has never gone to this much trouble for a date. 

He pulls up in front of the Lance house and grabs the flowers he bought her. He called her Mom and she told him she loves daises. He brought three dozen. He rings the bell and Captain Lance answers, “Oliver.” They shake hands and he follows him into this office. 

“Tonight you start dating my daughter officially. There are some ground rules, If you wreck her reputation then decide to cancel the agreement. I will kill you.” Oliver chuckles, “That wasn’t a joke, son. Ask Lis about Ray sometime..no one knows where he is.” Oliver gulps and sees Lance is dead serious. That story is true. He did make that guy disappear..

“If you break her heart in any way, I will break every bone in your body twice.” Oliver stares at him not blinking and nods. “Last. I am trusting you, kid. Do not make me a fool. She cares about you, she may even love you. Walk out right now, if you aren’t on the same page.” Oliver just sits there. Lance smiles. “Good.” 

They stand up and walk into the foyer. Felicity is coming down the stairs in a simple sundress and she looks beautiful. It’s pale yellow with straps that tie on each shoulder. It falls to just above her knee. Her hair is falling around her shoulders and down to her chest. She’s wearing her contacts. On her feet are wedge sandals and she looks like sunshine. When she gets to the bottom of the steps, Oliver hands her the flowers. She smiles and kisses his cheek. She is blushing he notices and something feels off about her. He tries catching her eye but she avoids him. 

“Are you ready?” He asks her. “One second. She hands her Mom the flowers and then walks to a chair sitting by the door. She puts on a white short cardigan and grabs a purse. “Ready.” He walks over to her and takes her hand. Her parents are watching and he feels twelve again. He opens the door, puts his hand on her lower back to direct her out. she stop when she sees the car, “Hot guy in a fast car! Wicked. I win at life.” He laughs. “Wicked?” He opens the passenger door and she slides in, appreciating the car. Something is off with his girl, “MIT...Boston. I think it’s a Boston thing I picked up while living there.” He nods and shuts the door. He fist pumps when he walks around the back of the car. He gets in and turns towards her, they lean in and kiss. He pulls away and she sucks her bottom lip into her mouth. It wasn’t a shy move or I am turned on move, it was an I’m scared move. He wonders what is going on her head. 

“Where are we headed?” 

“First I want to take you someplace special to give you a present. Then dinner at a bistro and then...we’ll see.” 

“Sounds good.” She sits back and enjoys the ride. They head to a section of town where she has never been, “Where are we?” He takes her hand and kisses it before returning her hand to her lap so he can shift gears. When they arrive she sees the sign, “I thought it wasn’t open yet.” He smiles his devilish grin, “It isn’t. Tommy had the soft opening and next week is the real opening.” He finds a space to park. He helps her out and they walk into Verdant. They walk through the kitchen into the bar area. The few employees working say hi or acknowledge him with a nod. They walk to a huge metal door. He lets go of her hand and punches a code in. 

He opens the door, she walks under his arm and is plunged into darkness, “Oliver?” He is behind her. The door shuts. He works his way around her. He leads her carefully down the stairs. When they get to the bottom he turns on the lights. Her eyes take a moment to adjust. It’s like an underground gym. There are mats all over one half. There is all kinds of equipment set up to work out on. There is a small kitchenette in one corner. There is also a couch, coffee table and TV on a stand in another corner. Then there is a bed in yet another area. She turns to Oliver for an explanation. He’s been watching her. He can tell she is nervous and something else...

“This..when Tommy and I were growing up our Dad had a business upstairs. Down here is where Tommy and I came to play. When Tommy wanted the club we bought this place from Dad. I took this part for myself...it’s my private space. No one but Tommy and now, you know, it’s here.” He watches her to see if she understands what a big deal this is. She does. “Here, this is the code. I want you to have it. If you need to hide, it’s where I come to hide...but I don’t want to hide from you.” She smiles and for the first time tonight, it is a real smile. Full of hope and perhaps love?

She walks over to him and he leans down to kiss her, “Thank you...for trusting me with this.” He puts their foreheads together, “I trust you with my life.” He kisses her again quickly. She wonders if that is such a good idea.

“Now, why I brought you here..” He suddenly is very nervous. This seemed like a good idea a few hours ago, now it seems stupid. He takes a deep breath, then sighs. She laughs, “You’re doing that hot sigh thing again...” He smiles. 

“I brought you here to give you a present.”  
“I thought coming here was my present.”  
“No.” He pulls something from his jacket pocket. He rehearsed this and he shouldn’t be this nervous. 

“Felicity, in a few weeks, I will give you an engagement ring. Everything about it will be decided for us. The carat, the style, everything. It will be a Bratva ring.” He sighs again and runs a hand through his hair, “I don’t want what we have to be just about Bratva. I don’t want OUR promise to be about them...I want it to be about you and me. Just us.” She smiles at him, “I like that idea. A lot.” He smiles with relief. She is torn..she remembers what Moira told her, but her heart...Oliver is her heart. Just because Moira, who doesn’t know real love, thinks it’s a bad idea doesn’t make it the truth....right?

“Good.” He opens the box, “I bought this for you. I asked your Mom your ring size. You can wear it on your right hand and we will know that THIS ring is about us. About MY promise to you..to take care of you, to always respect you, to be the best person I can be..And to NEVER break your heart.” He puts it on her finger they both look at it. He takes her hand and kisses the ring. She smiles at it, “I don’t have anything for you..” Felicity is overwhelmed. She remembers what Helena said. She also remembers Moira’s too. Her gut tells her to go with this..to trust him. Since she was a little girl she was drawn to him. Screw Moira and her words about them. She doesn’t know Felicity and she probably only knows parts of Oliver. She hears him speak.

“It’s okay..This is enough.” She is making a face. Then she smiles, “Wait!” She runs to her purse and pulls out her wallet. Is she going to give him money? She pulls out something. She walks back over to him, “This! I want you to have this.” He looks at it and has no idea what it is. She explains, “Remember when I told you that I would throw pennies in a fountain and wish for....well you?” He smirks and nods looking at her hand. “I took this one and I decided to keep it forever because my wish wasn’t coming true. You were with Sara..I took it and had a hole put in it, see? Then put it on this chain.” 

He takes it and looks and the penny has a small hole in it and a thin chain goes through it. “I decided to wear this last penny. I would wear it close to my heart until the day I met the right guy, the guy worth wishing for...” She is blushing telling him about her silly fantasy, “The day I told you about my wishes, for you, I took it off. It didn’t matter anymore or so I thought. But now..I want you to have it.” She looks at him with such hope and fear? Is she scared?

“If you want..I mean you can wear it or toss it out..or I can just keep it...whatever..” she turns away..He moves around her, “No. I love it.” She gives him a shy smile. “Really?” He nods. He does love it. She wished for him for years and now, he is the one who is getting a wish come to true. 

 

She hesitates only a second before telling him what’s in her heart...“Oliver, I want you to have it because you are my wish, my dream come true. and it is my lucky penny..it brought you to me.” Damn she is sweet and cute as hell. He scoops her up, she wraps her legs around his waist and he kisses her. They both know what they said down her in this dark, damp and cool basement will always be the true day they committed to one another. These words mean more than anything they will say to one another for Bratva.

“Oliver...were a team, right? Us against them?” He smiles and walks over to the couch. He sits down and she straddles him. He is really wanting to make out, but her face is too serious, “Yes. You and me.” She starts to pull away and move off his lap. He grabs her thighs and holds her in place, “What is it? You can tell me anything.” She is looking down at his hands holding her in place. He contemplates moving it. He doesn’t. She looks up into his face and there are tears in her eyes. 

“Felicity--it’s okay. Please just tell me.” She moves to lay her head on his shoulder. She’s scaring him. She puts her arms around his neck. This first date is not going how he thought it would. 

Felicity is holding onto him for dear life. She doesn’t want to lose him. She doesn’t want her dreams to die. She wants to love Oliver with abandon. She wants to stand by his side. She wants to be able to be herself with him. She wants this life to be something more like he said.. She raises up. 

“Your Mom came to see me today.” He nods. This can’t be good. “She told me some things...some big, some small..most of them...” She goes to get off his lap. He holds her to him. He feels like if he loses physical contact with her, he will lose her. He can’t risk that. 

“She told me..this contract frees her from your dad.” Oliver isn’t sure where this is headed, “It will, but that wasn’t the main reason for it.” He waits for her to continue. Felicity worries, will she lose Oliver, does it matter to her still. Yes, it does. Not only is her heart in danger but her family will be too. She looks into his eyes, he could refuse her if she tells him. He leans up and kisses her and whispers, “Please baby...tell me. I can’t handle us having secrets..” 

“She told me several things. The biggest is that Thea isn’t Robert’s.” Oliver goes to stand and remembers she is in his lap. He needs to do something but he knows breaking physical contact with her..not a good plan. “Who’s?” She sees him set his jaw, feels his body tense, “I’ve suspected it for awhile now.”

She is shocked, but not really surprised. She tells him about Merlyn and the affair. Or as much as she knows. He never breaks eye contact with her. He has suspected as much for a long time. When she finished with that part, thinking they were done, “What else?”

“She wants you with Laurel. But she’s accepted me. The strange thing was when I mentioned my parents and not all Bratva marriages are loveless, she said my parent’s marriage was at one time...which is weird because they talk about being in love from the beginning.” 

Oliver nods. Shit. The mom thing. His mother knows. He decides to sweep that away, “She was being jealous. Ignore her. As for Laurel, they are a lot alike. She always liked Laurel more than I ever did.” He can tell that isn’t all of it. “What else?”

“I think she thinks I’ll be the death of you..like for real.” Oliver laughs, “Oh I have no doubt. I can’t wait until I can fuck you a million different ways. I may die of dehydration or exhaustion!” He laughs but she doesn’t join in. “Felicity, you make me stronger not weaker. Not only will the contract guarantee more men, money and power..How can I go wrong with you by my side?” He kisses her. He is about to take this a step further when his alarm on his phone beeps. He sighs and pulls away. 

“Our reservation. We need to go.” She moves off his lap. He reluctantly stands. They start to walk to the steps when he pulls her in, “Thank you. Thank you for trusting me with this information and for not hiding from me. Felicity, we can make this work. We can have it all.” She nods. He pretends to believe she believes him. What the hell did his Mother do to her? He can tell she WANTS to believe in them, and that she has her moments, but she is scared. 

 

The bistro is crowded but they don’t notice at first. However, most everyone in the bistro notices them. They walk to their table which is in the corner. Felicity starts to notice people whispering and staring. She leans in and whispers, “this is weird. All these people watching us. I guess I forgot how famous you are!” She teases him. He blushes. “I’m not famous, I’m infamous for all the wrong reasons. They probably think I’ve kidnapped you.” They both laugh. 

The wine steward comes to delivery the wine he ordered earlier, “Miss. May I see your ID.” She reaches for her purse and hands it over. He nods. Oliver grabs his hand, “If you’re thinking of selling her name to the press, remember who I am.” The man visibly pales, nods and walks off. Felicity shakes her head, “I am only twenty-one Oliver. It was proper for him to check.” 

He knows this. Sort of. He does know her age, he just forgets sometimes. She seems more mature. She sips her wine and looks around, “Do you come here a lot, Oliver?” He shakes his head, “No. Why?” She turns back to him, eyeing him in the candlelight coming from the candle in the middle of their table. “It seems like a place people would take someone they wanted to have sex with, you know a go-to move  
.”  
He grins at Felicity, “No. This is my first time here. I don’t have a go-to move, as you call it.” She squints her eyes and tilts her head, “You don’t? I don’t believe that.” Damn, she is hard to keep up with, “Okay. I don’t have a go-to move for you. It’s all natural and I have never been here before. I asked Tommy where he’d take a girl like you.” she smiles and blushes. 

“Oliver. I’m not dating Tommy. I’m dating you. Where would YOU take me?” He looks away and laughs, “I’ve never dated someone like you..where would I take OTHER women? My place.” She scrunches up her face, “I don’t mean OUR place. My parents’ house, or my car, or an alley...it didn’t matter because they didn’t matter. As for a move, usually just my smile and dropping my name.”

“Dropped their panties” She smiles sadly then frowns, “That seems cold.” 

“I am cold, until you brought in the sunlight to warm me. Wow that sounded cheesy.” He laughs and she sees a young and innocent Oliver. “Not cheesy. Cute.” 

“Ugh, Next you’ll call me adorable..like a puppy.”   
“No. Nothing about you is like a puppy. You’re all man.” His eyes darken. He wants to kiss her stupid right now. He leans onto the table, “Don’t you forget it.” She laughs and throws back her head. He smiles lovingly at her. 

“If I forget, promise to remind me?” She says it teasingly but the look in her eyes excites him. The server arrives to take their order. They both order never taking their eyes off one another. 

“I know I said I didn’t want to know...” She sips her wine watching him squirm, “Do I have a move? Obviously not.” 

“I wanted to know, do you have much experience at being wined and dined?” 

“No. I have much experience in shots and making out.”

“I’m surprised Diggle allowed that much.” She almost chokes on her wine, “He did take days off and others would fill in and they weren’t as strict. However, they never let me go too far. My Dad scared them.” 

“Good.”   
“Good? That’s selfish!” She teases. “No, It’s preservation. I would want to kill them. I know it’s sexist, but..I can’t help it.” He takes a moment, “Does my past bother you?” 

She thinks about it, “Yes. In a way, but not in the way you think. Do I like that I see so many of your past lovers? It’s not a good feeling, but you’re not with them..you’re with me.” She takes another sip of wine and he waits for the rest, “I worry about my lack of experience against your pro level skills.” He barks laughter and grabs his chest, “Nice way to put that!” 

She blushes, “You asked.” He couldn’t believe how happy he is just being around her. They finish dinner and decide against dessert. Felicity claiming she is too full and Oliver hasn’t much of a sweet tooth. She teases him about being careful with what he puts in his body and immediately blushes. They make their way to his car. He helps her in and goes around to his side. He slides in and still has no idea what to do next. 

“Where to?” He asks her. He knows where he wants to go. It needs to be her decision. “It’s kind of early..how about the penthouse?” He smiles and starts the car, “Home it is!” He tells himself this means nothing. They’ve spent a couple of night together where nothing happened. His dick has other ideas. 

 

They arrive home and make their way to the elevator. He lets her enter first. They’re holding hands. He looks at her and she licks her lips. He’s gone. He immediately bends down and starts kissing her. She moans and damn if that isn’t the sexiest thing ever. She pulls back, “Cameras. I can delete it later but if it’s a live feed...” He pulls back. He isn’t sharing her. As soon as they are in the apartment his lips find hers like a heat seeking missile. 

Felicity pulls away. She tries to catch her breath. He’s looking at her with those eyes so dark and beautiful. Is she ready for this? After what she learned today? She looks into his eyes and knows no matter what the future holds, she wants this with him, tonight. She pulls his face down to her. 

He pulls back. He doesn’t want to go too fast. She turns away, this cannot be happening again. What is wrong with her. “Hey..Felicity..talk to me?” She turns back to him. “Nothing...I think I should go home now.” She walks towards the elevator, “Fe-li-ci-ty” he says grabbing her shoulder and spinning her around. “What’s wrong?”

She says nothing, just looks around, “You can tell me anything..”

“Why’d you stop, Oliver? Is it me? Is there something wrong with me? Was--He right? Am I cold fish?” Oliver sees red, “Who? Who said that...” 

“Uh..not the point! Am I?” 

“No. I stopped because I want you to be sure. I want this to be right for both of us...” She looks at him odd. “you’re the one with experience here..” He sighs, “Yes. Pro level as you pointed out, but...I’ve never--I’ve never been with a virgin and I’ve never made love before, okay?” He is blushing. She smiles, “You haven’t?”

“Sex. Fucking. Screwing. Sure, lots of times. But with you..it’s different. “ She smiles and throws her arms around his neck and starts showering his face with kisses. He laughs and lifts her up. She secures her legs around his waist and her sandals fall off. He carries her to their bedroom. He sits her on the bed and she takes her sweater off, “I got candles.” He pulls out a lighter and lights them. She is sitting in the middle of the bed watching him.

He picks up the remote for the stereo and turns it on. Then turns off the lights leaving the room bathed in candlelight. She crawls to the edge of the bed. He is standing at the edge, he takes his fingers and unties the shoulder straps of her dress. He swallows. She smiles, he is as nervous as she is. She takes pity on him and reaches to the hem of her dress and pulls it off over her head. She is left in her strapless bra and lace panties. “You’re over dressed.” 

He slides his jacket off quickly then whips his shirt over his head, “I normally leave my shirt on..” She shakes her head, “You’re beautiful..I want to see all of you.” Then he toes off his boots. She moves to undo his belt and jeans. He watches her, his breathing getting shallow. She smiles up at him, nervous. She slides his pants down his legs and he steps out of them. He reaches for her face and kisses her gently. They move in unison to lay back on the bed. He starts kissing down her neck, when he reaches her pulse point he gently sucks then laves the mark. She moans and he almost growls. He leaves a trail of kisses until he gets to her bra. He notices it hooks in the front and unhooks it. 

He looks at her and she is perfect. He gently kisses one nipple then the other. He smiles up at her and sees her heavy lidded eyes. He smirks, he did that. He gently pulls her nipple into his mouth and rolls it around his tongue. She arches her back, “Oh wow.” He kisses a path to the other nipple and repeats his actions. She likes it just as much this time. He puts his hand on either side of her on the bed and starts kissing lower down her belly. He stops at her belly button and quickly sticks his tongue in, before going lower. When he reaches her panties he sits up pulls them off. She lifts her bottom to help. 

He starts kissing her thigh, slowly making his way up to her sex. He stops, “Is this okay? I don’t want to do anything your not ready for...” She goes up on her forearms and looks at him and nods. He goes back to kissing her. Felicity is lost in the sensation he is creating with his hands and mouth. She may not be happy he’s had a lot of sex but she is definitely reaping the rewards of the experience. Just as she thinks it, he sweeps his tongue in her slit. Oh god. He opens her legs wider. She briefly wonders if she should be embarrassed but then he nips at her clit and she loses all conscious thought. When she comes back down to earth he is resting his chin on her belly while his fingers are..oh...my..he slowly puts one finger in and out, then adds a second...all while watching her. They don’t break eye contact. She is really enjoying this and then he smiles this wicked smile and curves his fingers and she’s lost again. She comes around his fingers all while they stare at each other. He pulls his fingers out of her after she comes down and licks them. 

He is pressing his lips to hers and she can taste herself on him. She always thought she’d find that disgusting but it is a turn on. He stops kissing her neck which she was really enjoying and reaches down to take off his boxer briefs. Then he returns to kisses her.The penny she gave him earlier is hanging around his neck but resting on her chest, as he is on his forearms. He moves his dick to her entrance and rests at her entrance. 

“Damn.Condom.” He goes to move but she holds him place, I’m on the pill and I’m obviously clean...are--” He chuckles, “yeah..are you sure?” She nods, “I don’t want anything between us ..especially my first time.” He leans down and kisses her. “I’ve heard this will hurt.” He pulls away for a second, “Lube..it’ll hurt you less.” He goes into the bathroom to find some. He had some when he was jacking off the other day. He comes back in, “It was in the bathroom...I needed it--jacking off--can we discuss that later?” She laughs and he jumps back in the bed. He gently puts some on her entrance then slathers himself in it. He has no idea how to do this he thinks. He goes back to kissing her lips and neck, then when she is relaxed again, he gently puts just the tip in, she stiffens. He starts mentally cursing and telling himself do.not.go.further. But sweet heaven he wants to plunge in. 

He moves and starts sucking her nipple into his mouth and rolling the other until it’s hard like a pebble. She moans and he moves his other hand to her clit and starts to work it, and then he pushes all the way in. She doesn’t scream exactly but it wasn’t without pain. She is breathing heavily and he is perfectly still. Both waiting for her body to adjust. He is whispering into her ear, “I’m so sorry..I’m so sorry...” He is on the verge of crying. She takes her hands and pulls his face to hers, “It’s okay. We both knew it would hurt.” She kisses him and then moves her hips very slowly. 

“It feels--much better now.” She says as she rolls her hips again. He takes that as his cue. He pulls all the way out, then slowly moves back inside her. They both moan in pleasure as he repeats this and sets a maddening slow pace, “Home.. you’re my home..” He is using every bit of willpower and control he has until she says, “Faster, please! Oliver..I need you..” He stops and looks into her eyes, he wants to be sure this is for her and not him. He sees the desperation. He moves faster. This is a risky move on his part because he is barely holding off his orgasm. He moves his right hand between them and starts working her clit, she soon shatters around him and he is right behind her, “Mine.” He says softly. She really and truly is his now.

He rolls off her and pulls her close to him while he tries to regain control of his breathing. He gets up and starts the bath water. He goes back to the bedroom to get her. He picks her up and carries into the bathroom. He sits her on the counter and cleans her. When the tub is full, he turns on the jets and they both get in. He is resting against the back of the tub and she has her back on his stomach. They just sit there content and happy. He is playing with her hair and rubs her shoulders. She is using her fingers to swirl patterns on his legs. 

She turns in the water. Now she is sitting sideways between his legs, “Thank you. That was wonderful and beautiful and everything a first time should be.” She kisses him. 

“You deserve the best. I forgot the champagne..” he remarks. She laughs, “Maybe next time?” She leans her head on his chest. He could die right now and be the happiest man on earth. She starts playing with her penny around his neck, “When I was younger, I always imagined, dreamed, prayed my first time would be with you...I think, even though I said I gave up on you--part of me still--saved myself for you. I know it’s silly and crazy--” She laughs. He moves her chin up, “That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. Thank you. Thank you for waiting for me. For giving me such a precious gift..for trusting me. I love you.” 

 

There are tears in her eyes, “I love you too.”


	15. The ties that bind..can drown us in sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another crazy day for Oliver and Felicity. As Oliver says, "Can we ever be normal?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks y'all for all your kindness and support! It means so much to me. I know I say that a lot. Just because I repeat it doesn't make it any less sincere. The amount of people reading this and commenting on it is amazing! Each kudos makes me smile...I will admit discussing this story with you is my favorite!! I love how invested some of you are!! It warms my heart. 
> 
> This chapter has some violence but NOTHING like previously, IMO. 
> 
> Now, about the chapter...I could have broken this into several small chapters but decided against it. This chapter while light on Olicity sets the stage for the secret reveal. So, it feels may be like a filler chapter but it has a reason. It is also the chapter where we see more of the Queen sibling dynamics and learn something about Tommy...I hope you enjoy and understand it.
> 
> Someone asked how much longer this story will be (bored with me? lol) I don't know...When I started this it was going to be a quick short chapters ten chapter story...then the Muse got all.."Oh no! This is much bigger than that" and well...I'm not sure! I do know how it will end and the one person who knows already asked for a sequel! Oy Vey. :)
> 
> Last...I didn't edit that well..I already know.

Felicity has been trying to calm down. On her mind, is last night and losing her virginity but she doesn’t have anyone to tell since Helena is busy today. Then she feels guilty she still hasn’t told Oliver or...ugh, asked him about her business--that she already started without his knowledge. After two hours of pacing, hacking--it relieves her stress--coding--another stress reliever, she decides she needs to release this stress physically, she calls John and they are going to go for a run. Before they are down the driveway, John turns to her, “What’s wrong?” She keeps her stride. She knows she can’t fool John, he knows her better than anyone but maybe Oliver now. She looks at him and wonders what to tell him. She definitely isn’t going to tell him about last night, “I’m nervous about telling Oliver I started my own business...he could stop me..if he wants...” she lets her sentence trail off. 

“Why would he stop you?” She stops and he stops too. They are walking now. John ever the patient advisor. 

“He’s Bratva and they aren’t exactly known for allowing women to work or be independent...Dad is okay with Mom working but that is rare...I know Moira works and has a business, but...Oliver could get angry.” John smiles at her and stops she goes two more steps before she notices. “Felicity, Oliver is crazy about you. If it makes you happy he will be happy and let you do it.” She blushes. 

“Felicity?” She ducks her head to hide her face. John groans.. “Oh..I take it things are more serious,now?” She just nods while not looking at him, “John! I am so NOT talking to you about this! You’re like a second Dad...” He grabs her into a headlock, “Thanks, you know.. You’re like a daughter to me.” 

“He did tell me he loves me...” She finally tells him as she sits on the curb. He walks over and sits beside him, “I told him I love him too...and I do, John. I really do. I know I went on and on about him when I was a kid--but this..this thing with us, it’s different...except.” 

“Except?” He looks at her trying to make her tell him. He has this look that makes her always spill everything. “I talked to Moira yesterday..she scared me--about having kids in this life..how can I do that to a child? My child?” 

“Your parents did it..Oliver’s did it. I’d love to tell you what to do, but I don’t know.” she gives him a fake pouty look. “You and Oliver will need to decide for yourselves what you want, together.” She smiles and nods, “I haven’t told him, yet.” He nods, “You will.”

They run for another five miles. When they return Oliver is there for another meeting with her Dad. She walks by his bike and lets her hand slide across the seat as she does, looking longingly at it. She hears a laugh and looks up, he is standing on her porch. “I wish you caressed me the way you did that bike seat. I’m getting jealous.” He teases her from where he is leaning in the door. She makes a little hop and runs up to him. “I was wishing it was YOU and not your bike. I thought you’d be busy with business.” He moves off the door frame and puts his arms around her waist. “ Oliver. I’m all sweaty.” He kisses her, “I know..it’s sexy” He whispers in her ear. She swats him away and steps back. 

“I didn’t know you run.” She shrugs. Sara is coming out the front door, “She only runs if she is being chased or is stressed.” Sara jokes and kisses Felicity’s cheek. Oliver looks to her, “What’s wrong.” Felicity throws her sister a murderous gaze, “Thanks, Sara...I owe you.” Sara shrugs, “Oooops.” And walks off the porch and down to her car to leave, probably to meet Nyssa. 

Felicity watched her go, then turns back to Oliver. He just raises an eyebrow. She tries to stare him down. He wins. “Ugh. Fine.” She sits down on the steps. He joins her. They sit side by side looking around the huge driveway. Finally she breaks, “I was nervous and stressed about.. Telling or maybe asking you something..” Now, isn’t the time to discuss babies. She is now resting her upper body on her legs looking over at him. 

“If you’re asking me for something, it’s yours. I’ll do it.” He grins at her but her eyes are closed, “I want to tell you--I’ve started my own business. I’m doing computer security--which was my major in college...I’m freelancing...” Oliver is grinning, “That’s great! Where is the favor, telling me, asking me part?” She opens her eyes , sits up and looks at him, “I thought I had to ask your permission--then I worried you’d say no..” 

He looks sad, “I told you I don’t want their idea of marriage. This is us, being us and doing it our way. You don’t need my permission to do anything.” She studies him for a moment, she knows he really means it, he wants them to be more like her parents than the other families they know. She smiles, “Thank you, Oliver.”

He moves closer to her and puts his arm around her, “Don’t thank me for something that should be normal. I’m proud of you. I’m proud you have a degree and want to build a business. I love you, sweetheart.” He leans in and kisses her. She is about to bring up babies. Then she hears a throat clearing. 

“Okay, lovebirds break it up. Queen, we got business to finish.” They still are only inches apart, they kiss quickly again before they both stand up and go into the house. He heads to Lance’s office and she goes upstairs to her room. 

“Alright, Oliver. You, unwisely, demanded a meeting why?” Lance is situated behind his desk giving Oliver the stare down of all stare downs. He gulps then starts, “I want to tell Felicity about her birthmother.” 

“No. Are we done?” Quentin stands. 

“With all due respect, Sir..she has a right to know. This secret is going to come out and she needs to hear it from me..Please? I’m begging you..let me tell her?” Quentin sits back in his chair. He admires the kid and his devotion to his daughter, “No. I’m sorry. Oliver. When you and Lis are married we will have a family meeting and tell her. Not before.” 

Oliver stands up and slams his hand on the desk, “What if it’s too late? Then what? She hates us all? She will hate us all knowing and keeping it from her...but” He turns away for a moment.. “I will lose her if you don’t allow me to tell her.” he turns back to Quentin, “I promised her, again just now we’d be different. Don’t you want that for her?”

Quentin considers the boy for a moment, “Sit down.” Oliver sits, “Oliver I have lived with this for twenty one years. People know and fear me, that is what keeps it a secret.” He takes a deep breath and looks at the picture of his girls, then back to Oliver, “I know Lis will be hurt but you will be married. She will be settled. I know what is right for my daughter. Until she is YOUR wife you will honor my decision.” 

Oliver pinches the bridge of his nose, then blows out a breath, “My Mom almost spilled the secret the other day. She put thoughts in her head...she also told Felicity about Thea.” 

“What about Thea?” Quentin doesn’t know. Oliver can’t believe it. The secret was kept close to the chest of everyone involved. “Thea isn’t my Father’s..She’s Merlyn’s.” Quentin almost hides his shock but not completely. “When Felicity found out she told me, we promised to be honest..I promised not to break her heart and this will break her heart!” 

“Oliver. I’m sorry. This is Bratva business.”

“How is her birthmother Bratva? This is about her. It’s about Felicity and she has the right to know. I NEED to tell her.” There is banging on the door, “GO AWAY!” The person scuttles off. “This is Bratva and this is family. I forbid you.” Quentin walks over to Oliver and leans over him, “If you tell her, not only will I cut out your tongue...I will make sure your brother’s business closes down within the week, keeping him close to your Dad. And I won’t help your sister or your mother escape. Cost me my daughter, Queen....and I will destroy everyone you love.” Before Oliver can react the door is kicked open. 

Felicity is in her room working on a computer program and getting nowhere. Her phone chimes with a call. She distractedly reaches for it, “Hello?” 

“Felicity...it’s Thea..do you know where Ollie is?” Felicity can hear the fear in Thea’s voice then she hears screams and moans. “Thea what’s wrong?” 

“It’s Tommy...Dad is killing him! I don’t know what to do!” She is hysterical. Felicity is grabbing her keys and wallet. Normally, you’d tell them to call 911, but not now. “Thea, I am on my way.” Felicity disconnects and runs to her Dad’s office and bangs on the door, it’s locked and he screams to go away. Fuck! She runs out the backdoor. No guards. Damn. The one time she needs one! She gets in her car. When she pulls up front Lawton is there, she yells out the window, “I’m going to the Queen’s call John!” Lawton tries to get to her in the car. She’s too fast.

He calls John while running into the house. He doesn’t even bother knocking he tries the knob, then kicks it in, “Felicity just ran out...going to your house.” He says to Oliver, “The Penthouse?” Lawton shakes his head, “No.” Quentin, Oliver and Lawton all run out of the house. Oliver takes his bike, Quentin and Lawton follow in Quentin’s car. 

 

After pulling onto the street Felicity makes a phone call, “Wilson here.”  
“Slade it’s Felicity...there’s trouble at the manor. I tried to get ahold of Oliver but I can’t...”  
“I’m on my way. Felicity you aren’t there are you?”  
“No.”  
“Good. Oliver would kill me.”  
“I meant, not yet.” And she disconnects she doesn’t have time for a guilt trip. Her family is in trouble for pete’s sake. 

Felicity arrives at the Manor. She pops the trunk on her car and grabs a baseball bat. She learned to carry one in college, because you never know. Even with John and the security, she was a young woman and needed to feel safe. She runs into the front door and starts looking around. She hears screams coming from upstairs. She hears Thea pleading and Tommy moaning. Then she hears Mr. Queen laughing. She knows whatever he is doing to Tommy is what he’s done to Oliver. That enrages her. He has no right to hurt people. She takes the steps two at a time. 

Once upstairs she starts determining where the noises are coming from and finds them. Felicity grips the bat. She’s heard they took one of his balls off for what he did to her. Let’s hope the stories are true. She turns into the room and Tommy is on the ground, in the fetal postion. Hands covering his head. Thea is kneeling close by begging her Dad to stop. He is kicking Tommy in the stomach. She looks at him for a moment, and knows Tommy is suffering greatly. 

Felicity moves closer slowly at first, “Fuck it.” She runs and hits him over the head with the metal bat. When he falls to his knees she hits him again in the back. When he falls onto his side, she kicks him onto his back. She hits his crotch three times before she feels someone grab her around the middle and lock her arms. 

“I am okay with you killing him but your Dad and fiancee may not.” It’s John whispering into her ear, “You stopped him..shhh..” She realizes then she’s crying. She drops the bat and John drops his hold. He goes over to Mr. Queen and makes sure he is breathing. He is. Just then Slade comes in. Felicity runs to Tommy. She puts his head in her lap. “Oh, Tommy...” She is rubbing his head. Thea crawls over to her and put her head on her shoulder, “I didn’t know, Lis..I didn’t...” Felicity takes one hand and pats Thea’s thigh, “It’s okay. You’re safe now.” 

“I was wrong. You will make one hell of a Bratva wife and mother.” Moira Queen is standing in the doorway. Felicity stands up, and helps Tommy up. Thea stands a moment later, “You were wrong about one thing. ...It shouldn’t be just your children you will do anything for, it should be your family. You were here and you did NOTHING..what happened to doing anything to protect your children.” Moira folds her arms, “Children need to learn to defend themselves.” 

“He was killing Tommy! Tommy was asleep and he came in here and starting beating him!” Thea screams at her Mother. 

“Thea, darling...Your father is just trying to discipline him. We will need Tommy when Oliver leaves us for good.” Thea is shaking her head. Tommy isn’t looking so good. Felicity calls for help, “John! He needs help.” John comes over to the man and puts him on the bed. He starts looking him over. When he decides he’s okay to move, he helps him up.

“Move. Moira. We’re leaving. ALL of us are leaving.” Felicity tells her.

“I already let you have one child of mine that is all you get.” Moira is staring at her with hate filled eyes. 

“If my daughter says she’s leaving..she’s leaving and she’s taking your children with her..” Quentin says from behind Moira quietly and full of venom. She looks down at the floor and moves to the side. Oliver comes in and helps John help Tommy walk. Thea puts both arms around Felicity’s waist and they walk out. Quentin follows behind after instructing Slade to leave the mess for Moira. 

The Queen children go to the Lance Estate. Tommy is taken to the basement where there are medical supplies. John can tend his wounds. Felicity takes Thea upstairs to her room and puts her to bed. She sits beside her in the bed. She watches her new sister sleep. She is thinking about what Moira said, she will make a good Bratva wife. Not because she is ruthless, but because she will do whatever she has to do to keep those she loves safe. 

There is a light tap on the door and then Oliver peeks in. She slowly moves off the bed, as to not disturb Thea. They go out into the hallway and downstairs. Once they are out in the garden, Oliver spins her around and kisses her. She isn’t sure where this is coming from..she decides to go with it. He stops then walks away, his back to her. Uh oh..his back muscles are tense, he’s doing that finger thing and he is doing the not looking at her thing. She bites her lip. 

He turns around, “First of all...watching you protect my family..that was hot as hell. I missed most of it, but damn woman.” He smiles a small smile, “But Felicity what the fuck were you thinking? You could have been killed!” He walks back over to her and puts his hands on her shoulder, “Do you have any idea how scared I was when Lawton told me you left for the Manor?” 

“Yes. It’s how I feel all the time. Scared you won’t come home...Oliver...I tried. Dad told me to go away. I couldn’t let HIM hurt Thea and Tommy. They’re my family too or they will be soon. I’m sorry...” He pulls her in for a hug. “I know, baby...I know.” She sniffles. Her arms around his waist and his chin resting on her head, “All I kept thinking about was your scars and how he was doing that to Tommy and what if Thea was next..what if he hurt her like he tried to hurt me...then I got mad that no one every stopped him for you and--” her knees give out and he has to hold her up. He scoops her up and sits with her in his lap on the swing. “If John hadn’t shown up--I would have killed him Oliver.” she puts her arms around his neck and buries her head in the crook of his neck. He lets her cry. 

This remarkable girl is so willing to do anything for those she loves. She loves his family like her own. She faced the man who hurt her with only a baseball bat to save his siblings. His heart swells with pride and love for her. She looks up at him and can’t read the expression on his face, “Are you judging me?” He smirks, “No. I was thinking how proud of you I am. You’re kind of badass. “ He can feel her smile. “I need to be if I’m going to be your wife.” They sit there for awhile. Just being together. 

Too soon, Quentin calls Oliver inside. He hopes it’s because he’s changed his mind and will let him tell Felicity the truth. They take their seats. “We need to discuss your family.” Damn it is all Oliver can think. “Your brother and sister should not return to your family home. If you want Dinah and I can take Thea. She’s been running a bit wild for awhile now.” Oliver looks at him confused.   “Oliver the girl has been busted for drugs several times. Robert bought the cops off. She’s been seen with men twice her age. Hell, until that waiter kid, she was seeing a man my age.” Oliver was flummoxed. He had no idea Thea was seeing anyone at all. The kid from the party wasn’t so bad now, all things considered. “Dinah and I will put her in one of the spare rooms on the girls’ floor. As for Tommy...I can’t have him here with my girls and I doubt you want him here with Lis.” He says the last bit jokingly. 

“No. I don’t. I can get him an apartment in my building. For tonight I’ll take them home with me.” 

“Oliver..I know you want Tommy left out all of this..but I am not sure that’s possible.” Oliver stares at the man, he can’t ask him to lie to Felicity and drag his brother into this shit. “Oliver, I think your Dad will use Tommy to hurt you, the best thing to do is to bring him in. Then you can make him your second and protect him” Oliver stands up, “What the fuck! Who does this shit.” His Dad would kill his own son to hurt his other son. He is one sick son of a bitch. Killing Tommy or Thea is the perfect way to make him suffer. Only Felicity would hurt more and Robert isn’t that stupid. 

“Robert is the kind of man to do this. Tommy needs protection. Merlyn will protect Thea and I will kill him if he tries to hurt Lis..Tommy is the weak link. and we know what happens to weak links.” Oliver knows that all to well. He nods. “I’ll talk to him. Is there any chance we can make this easier on him?” 

“Do you want a shortcut that could lead to him dying? There is a reason we do things the way we do.” Quentin understand the kid’s feelings. Tommy is a good man. He has a charm about him, “Oliver..Tommy is strong and his heart is good. He can retain some of that and still be Bratva especially if you leave him out of it as much as you can..” Oliver nods and leaves. He hopes Tommy can stay Tommy and be part of this world. “It also means Oliver taking an even bigger role when Robert is done away with, finally.” 

=======================================

As Oliver leaves Dinah walks into her husband’s office. She walks over and sits in his lap. “It’s tragic how Moira turned out and what she’s allowed to happen to her children.” Quentin nods, “Not everyone is allowed to marry someone they love.” 

“Darling, I think Oliver is right and Lis needs to know sooner rather than later.” Quentin looks stunned, “How did you know?” She points to the intercom, “You left it on so I could hear remember? It does concern our daughter’s future.” Quentin stands as Dinah leaves his lap, “No. Dinah. I know what she needs. She needs to be secure with Oliver and we need the Bratva off her back.” Dinah shakes her head. She loves her husband and he is incredibly smart, yet he does some dumb things, “I don’t think we can keep this a secret much longer...consider it Mother’s intuition, Laurel is going to do something to Felicity and what better way to hurt her than to tell her?” Quentin shakes his head, “Laurel is a smart lady. She won’t risk my wrath, Oliver’s anger or the Bratva code being broken. She knows better.”

“Does she? We’ve protected the girls, their entire lives. Laurel is a DA, Quentin! A Bratva daughter works for the enemy! Sara is in love with Nyssa, which is practically a death sentence and Felicity hacked into a Captain’s private records and helped his family leave him..our girls are allowed more freedom than most without consequence...” Quentin looks at his wife and part of him knows she’s right. The other part wants to keep Felicity close for as long as possible. He doesn’t want her to ask about Dinah and his separation. He doesn’t want to talk to her about Donna, the one he failed, the woman he couldn’t protect. He doesn’t want to lose her to her other family. Once she knows, he could lose her and he needs to control when that happens. 

“No. Dinah. That is my final word. Think of Donna and her family! We need more time.” Dinah nods. She accepts his answer knowing she is right. She debates telling Felicity herself, but she can’t see the look in her eyes..her heart breaking and knowing she did it. Perhaps, she is as weak as Moira. Perhaps they all are..

 

==================================

Oliver goes to find Tommy. John has tended to his wounds . Four broke ribs, several lacerations on his back where he was whipped and a bruised face. Robert is good at not leaving too many bruises in obvious areas. Tommy looks up from the med table at Oliver, “You alright?” Tommy nods. 

“How did you put up with that for so long?” Oliver shrugs, “I got used to the pain after the first year or so.” Tommy groans. “What’s next?”

“We find Thea and we have a family conference.” Oliver tells him while John cleans up the supplies he used. “John here was in the military did you know this Oliver?” He nods. 

“I did know. Which I am eternally grateful for since he is Felicity’s bodyguard.” John smirks, “And that didn’t prepare me for a teenage girl. Speaking of..you owe me! Do you know how many countless hours I spent hearing about you?” Oliver smirks and blushes. 

“Oh John! You made my big brother here, blush! Do tell me more!” Oliver was glad to see Tommy back to his normal self, he was so happy he let John continue. Well, maybe he let him continue because he wanted to hear Felicity stories. 

“Felicity would talk about how handsome Oliver is..and how he has the NICEST EYES..” John shakes his head, “It was alright until she saw him in swim trunks!” They all laugh. Oliver wishes he had found her sooner. Maybe his life would be completely different. He always wondered why he was never allowed to meet the youngest Lance sister. 

John turns serious, “Now..I have to learn that they’ve taken the next step and I’m NOT allowed to kill you.” Oliver’s smile drops. Felicity told him? Tommy laughs, “Ow, You guys stop! It hurts to laugh.” They all look concerned for a second, “Did she really tell you that she and my brother? Because he hasn’t said one word about it...” He looks accusingly at Oliver. 

John studies both men, “She didn’t but she did blush and look away. Exactly like this guy, here.” John studies him for a moment. He wasn’t sure he was good enough for Felicity 

“Well...well..well..you’ve been holding out on me.” Tommy smirks at him. “And I will continue to do so, what we do is NONE of your business.” 

“I’m out. I got things to do. If either of you need anything, let me know.” John pats Oliver on the back and heads out.

“Glad to hear it.” Tommy tells him and he means it. He is so happy to see his brother in love. He’s even a little jealous. He remembers what it’s like to love someone that much. “We need to go. You okay to walk?” Tommy gently gets up off the table. They slowly make their way up to the main floor. Thea is waiting there for them. Oliver wants to take them to the Penthouse for tonight. He briefly wonders where Felicity is, but he needs to get them out of there. Lawton offered to take them since Oliver only has his bike.

When they arrive at the Penthouse, both Tommy and Thea are impressed. Oliver helps Tommy sit as Thea goes to get him some water. After everyone is settled Oliver stands up, “Things have changed.” He looks at a battered and bruised Tommy and a blood shot eyed Thea. “Dad is out of control. I have no doubt Lance and his men are there right now.” Thea sniffles. Oliver looks at her sadly. 

“Ollie did we just abandon, Mom?” Thea’s ability to care about the woman who makes them miserable is beyond Oliver’s comprehension. “No. She made her decision today when she decided Felicity couldn’t take you two out of there. It’s not safe.” Oliver takes a deep breath and sits beside her, “Thea..Tommy I need to tell you both something and you’re not going to like it.” They both nod at him, “Mom told Felicity that Dad isn’t your biological father...if I don’t keep you out of there...” He blows out some air then puts an arm around his sister who is violently shaking her head, “He will do to you what he tried to do with Felicity.” Thea is crying on his shoulder. 

Barely above a whisper Tommy adds, “What he did to Isabel.” Oliver and Thea gasp. Tommy never discusses Isabel. They turn to him, “You can’t let him do that to her, Ollie. We can’t send her back.”

“Agreed.”

Thea looks at both of them, she doesn’t argue. “Who is my Dad?” Oliver had hoped he could avoid that, “Malcolm Merlyn.” All three Queen siblings have grown up in fear of him. He is their Dad’s closest ally and his most diabolical friend, which is saying something in regards to Robert Queen.

“I’m the spawn of two monsters!” She cries harder. Oliver rocks her. 

“Thea, you were regardless. Merlyn or Robert..A rapist or sadistic murderer.” Tommy says it jokingly. They all weakly laugh. “Everyone in this life is the spawn of evil, if you think about it. The thing is we can decide whether or not to tap the evil inside of us.” Thea leaves Oliver’s arms and goes into Tommy’s. 

“Let’s make a pact to never let the evil inside us, control us.” Thea and Tommy both agree. Oliver wonders if it is already inside of him. He has done horrible evil things already. He sees his brother and sister look at him, “It’s too late for me. I will do my best to keep you two from going down my path.” 

“You’re wrong.” Tommy tells him, “You’ve done evil you aren’t evil. You protected us from Dad. You have kept us safe from the Bratva and the way you love Felicity? Evil men don’t love, they consume.” Oliver smiles at his younger brother and prays with all his might, to a God he isn’t sure he believes in that he’s right. He changes the subject, “Thea this changes nothing, okay? You’re still our baby sister. Still, god help you, a Queen. We are a family.” 

She smiles at her brothers, accepting their love and that they are her family, “Thank you, Ollie. For telling me. For trusting me.Do I still need to live with the Lance’s.” Oliver listens and it is like being punched in the gut. He can’t give that to Felicity. Lance won’t allow it. 

He needs to answer his sister, “Oh yes you do. Lance told me about your boyfriend before Roy Harper...your drugs..Tommy and I aren’t equipped to handle this...they are.” She pouts but accepts it. Tommy nudges her, “Look on the bright side, you have Felicity there and can drive Ollie insane by telling her stories and you know spending time with her..he’s really jealous.” Thea and Tommy both laugh.

Thea excuses herself after picking on her brother. She needs to call her boyfriend and tell him what’s going on and where she is. Oliver looks to Tommy. He has to break Tommy’s heart right now. He isn’t prepared for this shit. 

“Whatever it is Ollie, just spill it.” Oliver looks at Tommy. “I tried Tommy, I really did--but--” He stands up and walks over to get something to drink. He pours some whiskey and tosses it back. 

“I have to join Bratva.” Oliver’s head jerks up. “Yes.” Tommy looks him in the eye, “I want to join. I didn’t at first when Isabel wanted someone out of it.. Maybe if I’d done it sooner--” he trails off and goes quiet for a minute. 

“Will you train me?” Oliver shakes his head, “No. I don’t want to be the one to do it...I have a plan. You need to heal and rest first.” Tommy looks at his brother and starts to argue then stops. He looks away, then he asks the question he has wanted an answer to for years, “When I become a brother...May I see Isabel” Oliver sucks in a breath.

“That will be up to Rochev.” He pours more whiskey and waits for Tommy to ask the next question. “If I do well enough, move fast enough...” Oliver knows what Tommy is trying to ask, he’s known for years; can he atone for his sins and win her back. “Tommy..I don’t know, I do know that her Dad is moving fast up the ranks in Russia...” Tommy nods. 

Oliver makes a decision to find out if Isabel still has feelings for Tommy. Can they overcome what Robert did to her? Tommy has never loved anyone the way he loved Isabel. She was a cold hearted bitch until Tommy. Oliver smiles, just like he was until Felicity. He definitely needed to work on helping his brother. But first, Tommy needs to rest.

Glad that Felicity had insisted they get two of the guest rooms ready, just in case. Oliver helped Tommy into the one Thea wasn’t using. Then he started making calls. First, to the building manager to see if there was an apartment for Tommy. There is. Then to Rochev. He wouldn’t talk to Oliver. He’d need to go through Lance. Then he called John for a meeting. They met at a diner John loved. 

When Oliver arrived, John was already seated. He slid into the other side of the booth. John waited. Finally Oliver began to speak, “My brother has to join Bratva. If he doesn’t he could die. He would have had to regardless...no one escapes really.” Oliver had hoped the marriage with Isabel would work. Her Father, had wanted at the time, a non-brother for her. Robert’s actions changed that. Tommy could have had his love and freedom. 

“What does that have to do with me? I’m an affiliate not a member.” 

“I want you to train him. He needs more than the training we would give him. I don’t want him to go into the torture and killing unprepared like I was...You were military...” John looks at the kid. He remembers thinking he was heartless. Not good enough for Felicity. He was wrong or maybe her love changed him, who knows. “I’ll need to talk to Lance about it. It will take me away from my duties. Not completely but some..my first allegiance is to him.” 

Oliver watches John. In that moment he sees something. John knows all Lance’s secrets. He probably even knows.. “You know her Mother don’t you?” John slowly sits his coffee back down. “Yes. But I won’t tell you anymore about her.” Oliver nods. 

“Lance won’t let me tell her..Felicity..he refuses. Said he’d pull his protection and cut out my tongue.” John stares at the kid, then tells him the truth, “It’s not your secret to tell. It’s also not wise to cross him.” 

“She will hate me.” John nods. “I’m aware. She will hate me too. I hate keeping this from her. I hate it.” John looks around, “I keep this secret from a girl I love like a daughter because, Oliver--it’s not just her. There are other people who could be hurt or killed. Quentin is a jackass at times, but this..this is a delicate situation. We can’t sacrifice many lives for her truth.” Oliver nods. He never considered that. This woman he doesn’t know, who gave birth to one of the most amazing women in the world..she could have a husband, more children..a life that could be ended or children harmed or killed to get to Lance. Fuck. 

“Oliver. We have to hope that the girl we both love, albeit very differently, will have it in her enormous heart to forgive us all. That she will see the danger and look past the lies.” 

“Why hasn’t my Dad used this? I’m sure he knows the woman.” John chuckled, “Oh he would..he’s tried. He isn’t strong enough to get to her, anymore. If he were, you wouldn’t be marrying Felicity. She’d be dead by now. Everything Quentin does is to protect those he loves and those in his care.” 

“And you help him with that.” 

“I’d die for the same people he kills for. So, yes I help him and I will help you..if I can.” John finishes his coffee and leaves. Oliver sits there for awhile. He wants to tell Felicity, but John is right. Oliver could lose his tongue. His family their protection and innocents could be lost. He has to have faith that Felicity will understand and forgive him. Forgive all of them. 

He heads home. He checks on Thea and Tommy they are both resting. He is on his way to their bedroom when he hears the elevator. He stops and waits. Arms crossed standing in front of it. When it opens, his heart swells. Felicity looks up from her phone and smiles. Next she is in his arms, “I had to be with you...it’s okay?” 

“Everything is okay when you’re here.” He doesn’t let go for a few minutes. Finally she pulls away, “Oliver? Are you okay?” He nods. He’d like nothing more than to take her to their bedroom and make love all night long. He doesn’t think he should with Thea and Tommy here. She takes his hand and leads him to their room. They crawl onto the bed and he just holds her, “Felicity?” 

“Hmmm?”  
“Do you think we will ever have anything nice and normal?”   
“If we want it, we will make it happen. Remember we’re going to live by our own rules.” He swallows the lump in his throat as tears prickle his eyes. If he were living by his own rules, he’d tell her the truth. He’d tell her everything.   
“Oliver? What is it?” She pulls away only enough to look up at his face, shadowed in the dark.   
He looks down at her and god help him, he understands what Lance means. Telling her could make her leave him. If they’re married it will be more difficult. He knows he should feel that letting her go is loving her, but losing her? He will lose his soul because not that long ago in his parents cabin, he gave that bit of his soul to her, like she said it belongs to her. It’s hers and without her..it’s gone and he may as well die.

"I'm just tired. Long day."

 

 

 


	16. round and round...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Verdant opens...chaos abounds.
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry it's so long!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y'all for your support. Both here with you comments and on twitter. A special thanks to those of you holding me accountable to post today. This chapter...oy vey. I wrote it a loooooong time ago. I knew what it needed in it, then it needed to be more well-rounded. Then it became out of control and now...after looking at it for days...while everything is needed to further the story..I am so tired of it, so here it is. Please be kind. I will try super hard on the next chapter :)

It had been two weeks since the “incident” as it was being called. Felicity was spending time helping Tommy set up his apartment.She had lots of time since her business was fairly new and jobs were easy. He had very little time since his club was opening tonight and he seemed to be spending a lot of time with John lately. Felicity was trying not to read too much into that..she was hoping that Tommy could escape this life. She wasn’t stupid and it was looking more and more like he was going to be joining Bratva. It broke her heart. 

She was hanging curtains in his home office when Tommy arrived, “Look at you being all domestic!” She turned and smiled. “Look at you just watching the woman doing all the work.” He laughed and went over to her to take over. Once they were done they both moved to the living room and sat on Tommy’s new leather sofa. The small apartment was comfy. The living room divided by a bar from the kitchen and two bedrooms and a bath off the living room. 

 

Once they were both comfortable she started the conversation, “You ready for tonight?” He smiled at her, “Yeah. I guess. I’ve partied enough to know a great club when I see it. This club? Is a great club.” He was beaming with pride. The bruises barely visible from the night his father attacked him in his sleep. Which really? That’s a cheap shot. They sat there for awhile. 

“How are things with Ollie?” She shrugged, “Good. I guess.He’s been really busy with business.” She puts her head back on the couch. She really does think or hope that it’s business and not personal..or him being sick of her already. OR maybe she sucked in bed..but damn let a girl practice. She turned to Tommy crinkled her nose, “It’s this life..” 

“What? I can tell something is up. Something more than this life.” She looks over at Tommy. Should she tell him? Could she ask him? Could she handle it if it is another woman. 

“Oliver’s been distant. He hasn’t seen me since...that night.” Tommy nods, “Until today I lived there. Maybe he wanted privacy?” He wags his eyebrows at her. She laughs. “Maybe. I don’t know...I just feel something is off. I can’t make things better if I don’t know what’s wrong. We could have gone out or I don’t know just been in the same room?” She just wants to feel close to Oliver again. It’s killing her, the distance he keeps lately. 

“I’m sure it’s business. You know how they are and then there is the club...Thea..and our Dad is missing..” Felicity gives him a look, “Okay. You’re right. Oliver doesn’t see that as a bad thing. 

“I’m sorry. We should be discussing that..how are you handling him being missing?” 

“I couldn’t care less. I just worry about him popping back up. But now that I live here..I feel safe.” She smiles. She is glad the guys live in a secure building. 

“Tommy why is life so complicated? Shouldn’t it be easy for us. The younger siblings, less responsibility isn’t that what people say? The weight of our world NOT on our shoulders...” She jokes.

“I keep telling Ollie since I am younger, the needy middle child and he is a stiff first born, I should marry you...he says--” 

“Over my dead body, little brother.” They both look up to see Oliver standing there. He looks lethal. Felicity and Tommy both gulp. Normally, Felicity would fly off the couch into his arms but right now? She’d rather the couch swallow her. She doesn’t like angry face Oliver. She shudders. Her heart and other parts of her body miss Oliver. Yep, he still looks like the most gorgeous male specimen ever. Tommy speaks first, “Hmmm?” He looks at Felicity, “Might be worth it.” Oliver makes a guttural noise and Tommy moves to the chair on the other side of the room. Better safe than dead. 

Felicity watches Tommy move. She wished Oliver wouldn’t do things like that. She sees the stare down and male posturing. She rolls her eyes, “I’m going to head home. I have things to do before tonight.” She’s almost to the door when Oliver catches up and puts his arm on the door to keep it shut. She doesn’t turn around, “I have to go. Please remove your hand.” He doesn’t. He takes his other hand, places it on her shoulder and turns her towards him, “You were going to leave without saying anything?”

“I said I had to go.” He shakes his head and moves closer not taking his arm off the door. He moves his other arm from her shoulder to her hip, “That’s not what I meant.” She takes a second to gather her thoughts then looks up into his eyes, “As far as I can tell you don’t care to see me, so I was leaving” she should shut up right there but she doesn’t, “ and running off with Tommy is starting to look good, it beats being ignored.” Her voice breaks at the end and she curses herself silently she sounded insecure. She said it solely to get him angry. How pathetic.

Oliver is working his jaw, “You are MINE. “ He looks over his shoulder and mumbles, “Tommy is lucky I didn’t just beat his ass.” He takes his left hand to grab her right hand, “This ring..it says so. It says you’re mine” She pulls her hand out of his, “You haven’t seen me since the night all hell broke loose...we only talk at night and that’s just good night lately...” She turns towards the door to hide her tears. She hates feeling insecure, but she won’t stand for being ignored either.

He grabs her shoulders and turns her around again, and pulls her into a hug, “I’m sorry. I have been an asshole. I should have done...done something.”   
“Do you have any idea how you’ve made me feel?” He gulps. He feels he is about to find out. “We made love or I thought we did! I get that your family was having a crisis, but do you know how it feels to give yourself to someone and then he disappears? Do you?” She stops and her mouth falls open, “oh my god.” She whispers. 

“What?” 

“I am just another girl you’ve fucked and dumped..sure, you have to marry me but you..just left me. Like Sara...Like Shado. You were done..you just...you just left me sooner because..” 

“whoa..Whoa..WHOA..I didn’t dump you. I’m not abandoning you and you are definitely not like them. I told you..you’re different.” 

“Am I?” 

Fuck! Oliver knew he was pulling away. He’s scared of losing her and instead of protecting himself he hurt her. Fuck. It’s that fucking truth he can’t tell her about her own damn life..

He pulls her closer and kisses her. The kind of kiss that tells her everything he can’t say with words. He puts his forehead to hers, “I am sorry. So sorry. I really suck at relationships and ugh. I fucked up.” He realizes he was a prick. They make love and she gave herself to him.. then she protects his family and he pulls a disappearing act. He’s done some douche worthy shit before but this is the biggest. But being away from her was almost easier than lying to her and he knows keeping the truth from her is a lie. “We just had our first real relationship fight...I don’t like it.” He laughs as he tells her that. It’s true though, he doesn’t like fighting with her. This fight wasn’t full of passion and heat like when they first agreed to get married. He kisses her gently and opens the door. He knows Lawton is in the lobby waiting for her. 

 

Tommy waits in the living room, “Trouble in paradise?” He smirks. “NO. Yes. I don’t know.” He sits on the couch and puts his head in hands, “This is complicated.” 

“Love always is.” 

“It would help if you didn’t offer to run off with her.” Oliver shoots a look at his brother. “She’s in love with you. We were talking about YOU.” Oliver shrugs. “For now. Things change all the time.” 

“Not a love like that.”

Oliver is feeling totally out of his element so he decides to change the subject, “How’s training with John going?” Tommy shudders, “I will never make it in the military. Holy Shit.” He laughs, “I am eating more protein and downing more shakes than I thought possible. I’ve never worked out so much in my life..but I feel good.” He stops and looks at Oliver, “He says he’s taking it easy on me!” 

“He probably is, it’s only been two weeks. It will get more intense. Have you gone to the gun range yet?” Tommy gets up and gets a water and offers one to Oliver, “Yes. Once. He says I need to focus on other things like hand to hand first.” Oliver nods. 

“So, Ollie, ready for tonight?” 

“Why wouldn’t I be? It’s only a club. I’ve done this a million times.” 

“You are so stupid sometimes..” Tommy laughs and shakes his head, “Felicity. You are taking Felicity to a club...A club scene where your past will be in her face every second of the entire evening...and if I overheard correctly...you’ve neglected the poor girl...” He smirks at Oliver, “There will be men there wanting a shot at Oliver Queen’s girl..and they won’t neglect her...” Oliver is up and out the door. Tommy laughs, “Good bye big brother. See you tonight...” He says to an empty apartment. He follows Oliver. He knows he is going to Felicity’s. 

 

This was only the second public date.She needs to keep it light and simple tonight, right? Tonight they were going out in public, to an event that Oliver is famous for; a club.. Tonight, Felicity would enter the real world with Oliver, his world. She keeps telling herself this isn’t a big deal. Sure, paparazzi will be there but so will his women. The countless women who came before her. The ones who will want to come after her. She shakes her head to rid herself of that thought. A run with John. It’s becoming their thing. She’ll see if he is busy with Tommy. She calls him and he tells her he is free for her. 

As they usually do, they start running. When John feels he’s given her enough time to mull it over in her head, “What’s wrong?” 

She sighs and makes a face, “Tonight...ugh! I hate being this..insecure? Needy? Oh my god, I’m THAT girl...John take your gun and kill me!” They’ve stopped running and are walking slowly up the street. 

“What is so special about tonight?” John should know this as he is on her protocol tonight, but he hasn’t checked the sheet. 

“John, tonight is me entering Ollie world, as Helena and I refer to it” she laughs at their joke John does not, “You know that I didn’t party a lot at school. I couldn’t....kind of hard with all of you with me! Now, a club opening? This can’t end well.” She laughs but it’s not a true laugh. She continues, “Oliver..this is what he is known for the partying playboy of Bratva. What am I? The girl who will spoil his good time? The girl who gets to be by his side while...others..”

 

John stops their walk and turns her to face him, “YOU get to be the girl by his side. The girl he is crazy about, the girl who is making that boy into a man.” She smiles up at John, “You think?” He laughs, “I know. He’s crazy about you and those girls? They mean less than nothing. As for fitting in...if he wanted one of those girls, he’d be with one of them.” He stops and looks around thinking about whether to say his next bit or not, “He could be with them. Nothing says he can’t but his own conscience and his love for you.” 

“Yeah?” She smiles at John

“Yeah” he tells her. “ You two need to talk to each other or I need a raise for being your personal shrink!” He teases her. He starts thinking she is so much like her mother sometimes that John can’t help but smile. They do their five miles then run back to the house. Oliver is on the steps with Tommy. “You working with Tommy this afternoon?” John shakes his head. “I think he has business with your Dad.” She just nods. 

John walks up to Tommy and says something. They go inside. Oliver looks to Felicity. “Running again? What’s wrong?” Felicity rolls her eyes. “I still owe Sara for that bit.” He just raises his eyebrow in question. 

“I was worried about Verdant opening tonight.” She hopes that’s enough. It isn’t. “What about it?” 

 

She knows John was right, she needs to talk to him, “I was worried about fitting into your life..your club scene. Into OllieWorld.”

He looks confused and it’s so adorable when he does lost puppy face, “Ollie World? What the hell?”

“You know..you’re world. Glamorous parties, lots of booze and women...Helena and I call it, OllieWorld.” He makes a face like he smelled something disgusting and drops it.

“Do you not want to go with me?” 

“It’s not that...It’s I-I was nervous about seeing that part of your life. The part I always saw in the papers and on the websites. All the drinking, all the partying...all the women....I just didn’t know where I would fit in.” She chances a glance at him” 

“You fit in, right here.” He puts his arm around her, tucking her into his side. “I was worried about that too. I didn’t realize it until Tommy said it out loud..you are going into my world My old world.”  
“You were?”  
“Yes. Taking you there means letting you see the parts of me that I’m not proud of anymore. The drinking, the partying, the women...at the time, it was fun. But it was empty and stupid. And Felicity?”  
“Yeah...”  
“Those women meant nothing. Mean nothing to me. I want you there by my side. I need you there.” She turns into him. They just look at each other for a long time, he then leans in and kisses her. Tommy comes out and they leave. Oliver promising to pick her up later. 

Felicity is ready to go. Oliver is picking her up so that they can arrive together. She thinks he was scared she would back out. She thought about it, but that’s not who she is and how she wants their relationship. Her sisters are both going. Sara is actually Tommy’s ‘date’ for the night. He needed one and she needs to be seen with a guy. Felicity sighs, she hates the lies they have to live. She just wants her sister to be happy and be allowed to be with the person she loves. She hopes that maybe in the future Sara can live a life with the person she loves openly. Living a lie, always having to be on guard sounds like hell to her. 

There is a knock on her door, “Oliver is here, darling.” Her Mom comes into her room, “You look amazing.” Felicity looks at herself in the mirror. She is wearing a dark green halter dress that hits mid thigh. It’s backless. Her contacts are in and her hair is pulled over her right shoulder in a braid. She has on her favorite black T strap heels. She thinks she looks club opening appropriate, “Mom?” Dinah looks at her in the mirror, “Do I look good enough to be there with Oliver Queen? Will people think it’s a pity date?” Felicity hates the uncertainty in her voice. Getting your childhood crush makes you feel like you’re still an awkward twelve year old.

Dinah hugs her daughter around the waist and rests her chin on her shoulder, “You my darling could NEVER be a pity date. You are beautiful. Smart and he is one lucky man you are going with him!” Felicity smiles at her Mom. She always knows the right thing to say. “What would I do without you? You always make me feel better.” She kisses her Mom on the cheek.

She goes to her bed and grabs her black clutch. She takes a deep breath and heads downstairs. Oliver is standing by the door talking to her Dad and John, who is working security with Lawton tonight. He is wearing his black tux and he looks so handsome.Sometimes she thinks he can’t be real. He can’t be hers. All three men look up at her. They are the most important men in her life and she loves them. 

Oliver is talking to John and Lance about security for Felicity tonight. Then he sees her. She looks like a goddess. He smiles up at her. John smirks and Quentin rolls his eyes.Oliver meets her at the bottom of the stairs, “You look..wow.” She smiles shyly. 

Dinah comes down the stairs and moves into Quentin’s arms, “You two have fun tonight!” Oliver looks over to them, “You both are welcome to attend. I can put you on the list?” Quentin laughs, “We are too old for that, but you have fun. John keep our girl safe.” 

“Will do.” With that they leave. John driving them in the town car. 

They arrive at the club and there is a red carpet. She purposely forgot about this part. Oliver takes her hand and leans in, “It’ll be fine. I’m right here.” She takes a deep breath and nods. John opens the door and Oliver steps out. The cameras are blinding is all she can think. John reaches in to help her out. All Felicity can think is ‘please no crotch shots and did I wear good panties just in case? Wait..am I wearing panties?’ John smiles at her and she feels a bit better. John has been there for almost all her big moments. She steps out and she hears some people ask who she is and who does she think she is. At this moment, she can’t answer either question. Oliver takes her hand and leads her to the first set of cameras. He whispers, “We need press for the club, but not too much as to draw attention to the other part of our lives.” Felicity briefly wonders if he means their private life or his business. She just nods and smiles. He kisses her cheek. 

The reporter is waiting for them. Felicity recognizes her, Bethany Snow. Great. The reporter has a huge smile for Oliver and shakes his hand. This Felicity thinks is not her. Being the little woman and in a place like this. She looks up and Oliver is smiling down at her. The reporter asks her first question, “Ollie, are you excited for the club opening?” He laughs, his fake laugh and gives her his fake smile. The reporter laps it up. “Of course! I don’t do anything I am not excited about..” The sentence is dripping with innuendo and Felicity almost laughs at the absurdity. Instead, she looks around to see who else is being forced to do this. She sees Tommy and Sara ahead of them. Moira is arriving. She can’t miss her children’s big night. 

“Ollie, who is this young lady? Do you even know her name?” She bats her lashes at Oliver. Felicity’s jaw drops but she quickly closes it and puts her smile back in place. Tonight is Oliver and Tommy’s big night. Oliver puts his arm around her, “This is Felicity Lance, and she is everything.” He kisses her cheek. She smiles her fake smile. Hmm...when did she acquire a fake smile? 

“Lance? Any relation to Laurel and Sara Lance?” She asks Oliver NOT Felicity. How rude. Felicity is about to speak up when she thinks twice about it. Does she really care what this woman thinks? No. Does she want to make a scene. Definitely no. “Felicity is the younger sister, the youngest Lance sister.” 

Bethany cackles. She really cackles, “Oh, Ollie...working your way through the entire family, I see!” Felicity bristles at the comment but she knew it was coming. Oliver, however, isn’t as laid back. She feels him tense. She knows he is about to blow, she sees it in his eyes. Bethany is to stupid to realize. Felicity steps forward, “He saved the best for last!” She smiles sweetly at the idiot reporter, “If you’ll excuse us.” She takes Oliver hand and they skip the rest of the press line. 

When they get inside he pulls her to an alcove. He presses his forehead to hers, “I’m sorry. She shouldn’t have said that..you should have let me take care of it.” She shakes her head, “No way. You were out for blood. We knew this would happen. It’s happened, now we move on.” he kisses her, “I don’t deserve you.” 

“Yes you do. I’ve waited a long time to have you.” He is about to kiss her again when he hears Tommy, “Why did you to beat it out of line?” Oliver closes his eyes for a moment before turning to Tommy, “Bethany Snow said some shit.” Sara is behind Tommy, “Like what?” Felicity starts rubbing Oliver’s back, “It was petty about Oliver working his way through the family.” Sara laughs, “Yeah, she asked if we just switch brothers around by season.” Sara shakes her head, “What does that even mean?” They all leave the small alcove. Time to mingle with the masses. Felicity is holding onto Oliver. She can admit it, at least to herself, that she is overwhelmed.

Oliver keeps introducing her to more and more people. Many of them give her an once over. Some look through her and the women, they ignore her and bat their lashes at Oliver. Felicity tries her best to not let it get to her. They finally approach Slade who is there with Shado. The men shake hands, “Are you having fun?” Shado asks Felicity while Oliver and Slade discuss business. “Not really. This isn’t my scene and you and my sister are the only women I know here at the moment and the only two, not eye fucking my date.....” she claps her hand over her mouth, “My brain to mouth filter doesn’t work...I’m sorry.” Shado smiles, “It’s okay. You’re right.” Shado sips her drink, “You’re good for him. You ground him.” 

“Thank you.” Felicity smiles at the other woman. She does like her, “You and Slade seem happy.” Shado smiles so bright that you can’t help but smile back, “We are. He wants to marry me!” Felicity hugs Shado, “That’s great!” The boys come back, Slade and Shado leave to hit the dance floor.

“Are you having fun?” Felicity makes a face. People need to stop asking her that, “I am happy with you. Fun? Not my scene.” He has his arm around her and pulls her in for a kiss, “You’re always so honest.” She shrugs, “Why lie?” He just smiles. He doesn’t want to tarnish this night. Oliver is called away on some kind of club emergency. Felicity looks for Helena who had texted saying she was here.

 

She finally spots Helena who is waving her arms like a fanatic to get her attention. They both start heading for each other. When they finally connect they wrap their arms around one another. “Let’s dance!” Felicity nods. Her very few excursions into the club scene were with Helena. She did the bar thing with Iris back at school. This was definitely nothing like that. 

 

They find a spot and start dancing. Felicity is having such a good time. She can’t believe it. She loves dancing with Helena and just feeling free. It’s then that she notices Lawton making sure no one gets to close. She should be upset. Screw it, she’s having fun. She and Helena do a little sexy dancing and then Felicity halter comes loose. She shrieks. Helena notices and they head for the ladies room. There isn’t a line. Must be too early still or the drinks haven’t kicked in. 

They find a stall and Helena goes to work on fixing Felicity’s dress. They are both giggling from the alcohol they’ve consumed. “I guess Oliver won’t have to pull too hard to rip this off your tight little body.” Felicity blushes. She knows Helena is teasing her. Then Helena stops, “Oh my god. You did it! You didn’t tell me! Tomorrow lunch and mimosa to discuss this.” She hugs Felicity and squeals again, “Just tell me...it was good, right? He took care of you?” Felicity blushes even redder. Helena laughs, “I take that as a yes, Lis.” 

They’re quiet while Helena tries to work some magic. Thank goodness she keeps a travel sewing kit in her handbag. Helena is nothing, if not prepared. They hear a few girls come in. 

“McKenna..thought you were going to be Ollie’s date for tonight.” 

“I was but Felicity insisted on coming. It’s so absurd. He’s to marry her to save his family. He can’t stand her. He deserves an Academy Award for the shit he is selling her.” Helena goes to move out of the stall when Felicity stops her. 

“Are you seeing him again?” 

McKenna laughs, “ Absolutely. We spent all day yesterday in his amazing penthouse in his bed, it’s huge and so comfortable. The windows give you a great view of the city, they also have blinds but we didn’t care if the whole world saw us fuck.” She giggles, “And the shower? We put all the different shower heads to good use.” Felicity’s mouth drops and tears well up in her eyes. How could McKenna know this unless she was there. 

They giggle and leave. Helena fixed the dress. She just stands there hugging Felicity. This is why you never eavesdrop. You always learn things you rather not know. Helena kisses her temple. They just stand there for a few minutes. Then Felicity wipes her eyes and looks to Helena. “I’m ready.” Helena just follows her.

They walk out into the club. Felicity spots Oliver talking to McKenna. John is close but not too close. Tommy and Sara are dancing. Perfect. She walks over to Lawton. “I want to leave. I don’t like it here.” Lawton who still feels guilty over the Robert incident is easy to convince. She feels guilty but only for a second. Helena follows them out. “Lis, where are we going?” Felicity thinks about it for a few seconds. Oliver will go to Helena’s and she will be forced to tell him where she is...she can’t go home and face that...her only other friends are in Boston or Central City, both too far. 

“John’s.” A long time ago, John gave her a key. He will let her stay there as long as she needs to heal. Lawton gets into the driver seat and takes the ladies to John’s. “Felicity I think you need to tell your parents where you will be staying.” She considers her options and dials her parents.

“Mom?” Her voice shakes. Why is it you always lose it when you hear your Mom’s voice, she wonders. Then she knows, because a mom makes it all better. “Felicity? What’s wrong?” How does she tell her Mom? 

“Something happened. I’m fine! I promise. I just need some time.” She sniffles. 

“Felicity what happened?” 

“I can’t talk about it. I’m with Lawton and Helena. I will be home in a few days and tell you then okay?” She waits knowing her Mom will want to make it better, “Please Mom. I NEED this.” She can tell her Mom is worried. 

“Lissy, Tell me where you are and I will come and we can talk this out.” Felicity takes a deep breath. Oh, how she wants her Mom and to make it all better. “You can’t make this better. Mom. I love you. Please don’t make Lawton tell you where I am. Make Dad behave?” 

There is a long pause. “Okay. Tell Lawton to stay with you. That’s the only way to stop your Dad. You and Lawton better call me everyday.. “

“We will. Tell Mr. Bertinelli, Helena is safe and with me.” Dinah sighs, “I will..” They hang up. Felicity leans over onto Helena.

“Remember when you said, love is always worth it?”

“Yeah...”

“Remind me why again?” Helena just takes her friend’s hand and holds it. She is fucking going to kill Oliver Queen. 

They arrive at John’s and Felicity pulls out the keys. Lawton takes them and goes inside ahead of the girls. He programs the alarm and heads to the car to keep watch. He knows John’s house is a safe as a fortress.

Felicity looks around for awhile. She feels bad just barging in but she needs a place to be at that won’t turn into a mess. Helena is probably calling her new boyfriend. Felicity is looking around the small living room. She’s only been here once or twice. She heads to the old log fireplace. On the mantel is a picture of a beautiful blond. She looks movie star gorgeous. She’s smiling into the camera with such a warm smile. Felicity picks it up. She has really pretty eyes she thinks. She sits it back down. There are three more pictures. Each of a different boy. All look to be teenagers. They are handsome. She picks up the picture of the oldest who reminds her of John. She wonders if that’s his nephew. Then she sees a picture of a man, woman and child. She thinks THAT Is the nephew. 

She goes to sit on the couch and wait. Her mind drifts to tonight. She is trying to figure out any possible way that McKenna could know so much about their..no HIS place without being there. Please, let there be a logical explanation. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oliver has looked everywhere for Felicity. He can’t find Helena or Lawton either. He is getting ready to make some calls when Laurel walks up, “I’m supposed to tell you Felicity wasn’t feeling well and left. YOU can tell Mr. Diggle he can go home.” She spins around and walks off. Leave it to Felicity to think leaving with her would spoil his fun. All he wants is to be with her. He finds John and tells him Felicity left with Lawton. He can head out or stay. John opts to leave. Oliver can’t blame him. 

Oliver stays and does his part. He drinks, but not to excess. He wants to be sober enough to see Felicity. Lucky for him, John had met him here so he could drive Felicity alone. An hour before closing Laurel asks him to dance. He accepts. She’s been behaving better lately and it would be rude no to accept. They dance and it isn’t until half way through the song he realizes it is “their song” set to a dance beat. Fuck. 

“Remember this?” He looks away, “yeah.” When the song is over he exits the dance floor quickly. He hides in his office until closing. He should know by now that anything to do with Laurel never goes well. After the tills are counted, Tommy finds Oliver. 

“Ollie, go home. Or go see Felicity. I can handle this.”

“Does Sara need a ride?” Tommy laughs, “No she took off with Nyssa about an hour ago.” Oliver smiles and heads out the backdoor. Laurel is leaning against his SUV. Fuck. He walks over to her. “What do you need?” She laughs and practically falls into him, “A ride...or a ride home..whichever.” He notices she’s drunk which shouldn’t surprise him. She goes to kiss him but he turns away. He can’t leave her here. He jerks and turns, he swears he hears something but nothing is there. He puts her in the passenger seat and goes around still looking for some threat but finding none. 

Laurel turns to him, “We could go to your place...I won’t tell.” Oliver snorts, “Not happening. I’m taking you home and checking on Felicity.” She laughs and mumbles, “That could be difficult.” He takes his eyes off the road to study her for a second. “What does that mean?” She just shakes her head. 

They arrive to the Lance’s and he follows her in. Dinah and Quentin are screaming at each other, “Uh oh! Mommy and Daddy are fighting...maybe we should go to your place.” He shakes his head and she opens the door.

 

“YOU!” Lance storms towards Oliver slamming his office door behind him, “I told you! I said if you ruined her I would kill you...and I am going to kill you.” Oliver steps back and throws up his hands, just as Dinah grabs her husband’s arm. “Quentin, we don’t know what happened yet. She said to give her time.” 

He turns to his wife, “Time? Time for what? You said she was crying..he hurt her. Why else would she be crying?” Oliver looks between the Lance’s. Dinah looks sad, Quentin looks like he’s about to kill someone..him, and Laurel looks strangely content. 

“I have no idea what’s going on. Laurel told me Felicity came home because she was feeling ill.” They all turn to her, “I lied, Ollie. I have no idea where she went. I saw her leave with Lawton. I think they have a thing...” she trails off. She knows normally Oliver has a temper and would explode. 

“What? Why?” Last time Oliver talked to her things were great. He wouldn’t dignify the Lawton thing. “Where is she?

Quentin is back to seething, “We don’t know.” Quentin explains what she said to Dinah and how no one knows. After a heated debate Oliver tells Quentin he isn’t leaving until she is home. He keeps trying her cell but it goes to voicemail. Same with Helena’s. He calls John and oddly, it goes to voicemail. He realizes this will be the first time he hasn’t talked to Felicity before bed in a very long time. He doesn’t sleep. Where is she? Why had she run from him?

 

========================

John arrives home to find Lawton in his driveway. They both get out. “Felicity insisted on coming here. Don’t know what happened. She begged me not to tell her parents where she is. Miss Bertinelli is also here” John nods and walks in. The girls are sitting on his couch. Felicity is crying in Helena’s arms. When he shuts the door, both girls jump from the couch. 

Felicity takes one look at him and is in his arms, “What happened?” He asks her. Helena goes into the kitchen making herself scarce while they talk. 

“H-hhhhee cheated John. He does have someone else.” He pulls back and wipes her face, “How do you know this?” She walks to the couch and he follows her. She explains to him about McKenna and the bathroom. “John I just need time to think. Sort this out and come to terms with it. I can’t do that at home.” He understands. “You can stay as long as you need.” He heads upstairs to prepare his guest room for the two women. 

When he comes back downstairs Felicity is holding a picture. John swallows the lump in his throat. She turns still holding the picture, “Who is she, John?” He walks over and takes the picture, “A friend.” She tilts her head, “A good friend?” He laughs, “Something like that, yes.” She laughs. “Well, she is drop dead gorgeous. You’re a lucky man. Is she nice?”

“Very.”

“Do you love her?” John gives her a look, “Yes. Very much.” She smiles, “I’m happy for you. May I meet her one day?” John looks sad for a moment and Felicity backpedals, “Oh...I mean...it’s okay...is she dead?” He stops her, “Felicity, I hope someday you can meet her. I hope you two will be very good friends.” 

“Your room is ready. I hope you two don’t mind sharing a bed.” He says as Helena walks back in. “We’ve done it most of our lives.” They head up to bed. It would be hours before Felicity finds sleep. 

 

When she awakes the next morning, Felicity heads downstairs to find coffee. She walks into John’s kitchen and sees two mugs on the counter next to the coffee pot. Bless John Diggle. She looks out and sees him and Lawton talking. She smiles and heads to the table. The paper is sitting there. She picks it up. Under the fold, clear as can be is a headline “Queen Boys play musical sisters.” There is a picture of Tommy and Sara. Then one of Oliver and Felicity arriving. Then under one of Oliver with Laurel, the caption reads, “Ollie can’t decide which sister is best!” Felicity sits down the paper. She won’t cry. 

She decided last night that crying over Oliver Queen will do no good. It’s not about Laurel, Sara or McKenna..it’s about her. She knew this dream wasn’t hers and she went with it. She has to marry him, but she doesn’t have to let him hurt her. She doesn’t have to give him her heart. She looks down and sees his ring on her finger. She thinks about taking it off. She can’t. Not yet. 

 

She is drawn from her thoughts when John comes in, “I talked to your parents. I didn’t tell them where you were.” She visibly relaxes. “You should know..Laurel lied to Oliver and this picture is a fake.” She sips her coffee, “Or so he says.” John levels her with a look, “So I say. It’s a fake. Laurel set him up when she saw you leave with Lawton. He thought you left sick.” 

“In a way I was.” John doesn’t ask and she doesn’t offer. “I think it was your sister’s last ditch or I hope last ditch, effort to break you two up. Did it work?” 

“We can’t break up. I have to marry him. If you’re asking if things changed. Yes. But not because of Laurel.” 

 

“Felicity I don’t think he did this..I just don’t think the guy has it in him to hurt you like this. It doesn’t make sense.”

 

“I didn’t think so either...How else could she know about the bed, the windows and the shower?” Felicity feels like she might puke.

“It doesn’t look good, but perhaps there is a reason.” 

Felicity shakes her head, “John why would McKenna lie? I doubt she knew I was in the restroom. She couldn’t have made this up! Why would she want to hurt me? This hurt ME. Not him.” 

Helena comes in and Felicity looks at her. They say it at the same time, “LAUREL!” Felicity smacks her head. “John I need a computer.” He goes and gets his from the living room.He hands it to her. She sits at the table and opens it. She is lost in her own little world. John tells Helena that her dad’s men brought clothes for them and she goes to change. John heads outside. 

John briefly debates it before calling Oliver. “I know you’re going crazy...Felicity is okay. Whatever happened...it was Laurel.” 

 

“John. We need to go home.” Helena is off the couch and by her side. No way is Helena letting her go it alone. On the way, some decisions are made. John isn’t in favor of them but he keeps his mouth shut. Felicity needs to do what’s best for her. He also likes that this time...Laurel isn’t getting away with hurting her. She runs up stairs to change out of the dress from last night and they leave. 

 

When John parks the car, Felicity shoots out of it with Helena having to run to catch up. John hurries because he wants to see this. Felicity opens the door. In the entry hall is her parents, both of her sisters and Oliver. She pauses. She planned to do this with Laurel privately. Fuck it. 

“I know what you did!” She moves closer to Laurel who smiles at her, “And what did I do?” She smirks. She really thinks Felicity will let it go, again. 

“I hacked the camera feeds. McKenna NEVER went to the penthouse.” Everyone but Helena gasps. Oliver sees red. Quentin cusses and Dinah starts to cry. Sara speaks, “What did you do, Laurel?” Felicity answers for her, “What she did was have McKenna talk about fucking Oliver in our home. With details of our home...details she only had because she pretended to care when Robert tried to rape me..you took a near tragedy and used it against me, Laurel..you’re my sister!” Felicity wipes her eyes. She won’t cry in front of her. 

It’s time...she can’t hold it in any longer...

“I’ve always had your back Laurel...always. I NEVER told Mom and Dad all the horrible things you did to me.. You know why Laurel? Because I loved you. You are my big sister! When you’d make me eat nuts so you could use my epi-pen on me, I kept quiet. I was five years old and you tortured me.” She pauses. Dinah is silently crying. Quentin turns away unable to hold in his anger. Sara looks at her sister with hatred.

 

Before they continue their fight Felicity speaks, “Even though I hate needles and I was scared I’d die..I just wanted you to love me! All I ever wanted was for my big sister to want me around. I just wanted...I needed you to love me. I was five years old, Laurel!” She stops to get her emotions in check. No one moves, no one tries to soothe things over.

“...I hated being sent away to private school, but honestly? I realized one day.. It was better than being told how ugly I am and how no boy would ever find me attractive. Being told I’d need to put a bag over my head to ever have sex..I was so scared...then with Barry I couldn’t let him touch me...then with Ray..and I went to you to ask for help. I told you about his issues and you told me it was because I was so hideous he couldn’t get it up.. “ 

Oliver thinks back to the night they were together and how scared she was he’d reject her. No wonder. Then he thinks of Felicity innocent and defenseless...just wanting to be loved by her sister. She was just a little girl. Oliver wants to kill her. He wants to make her feel every ounce of pain Felicity has endured.

“All I wanted was for you to acknowledge me. But I’m done. Laurel. I am done being your door mat. I am done trying to win your love, affection....if you weren’t my sister I’d have stood up to you a long time ago. Today, I am...I’m not going to hit you, hack you or even try to get even because Laurel you’re pathetic. Do you think having Oliver, who doesn’t want you, let’s you win? What do you win? A man who doesn’t love you?” Laurel just stands there stunned. She never though the runt would stand up to her..oh she will pay for this!

Felicity turns to her parents, “I’m sorry I never told you. I just wanted her to love me and I thought she would...maybe someday..” Helena leans in, and whispers,“That was epic! That was an epic smackdown without an actual smackdown.”

Oliver watches as Felicity sits on the stairs. She is obviously in shock. He then turns to Laurel. The ice in his eyes scares her and she steps back, “Did you really do that shit to her?” Oliver holds up his hands, “You did. she doesn’t lie.” Oliver runs his hand through his hair and works his jaw like a madman. “You tortured your own sister! What kind of animal are you?” He can’t keep the anger from his voice or the look of disgust off his face. She reaches for him, “You stay the hell away from me and from her. If not, I won’t be held responsible for what I do to you.” 

Quentin steps in, “Son, we’re all upset about what we’ve learned here today. We need to calm down. Laurel is every bit my child that Felicity is..” Laurel snorts, “I’m more your daughter.” Dinah steps in and slaps her across her face, “Don’t you EVER say that again. She is our daughter. We failed you somewhere along the line. But we also failed Felicity because we didn’t protected her. We were so busy making sure her academic needs were met that we forgot her emotional ones.” Dinah turns away to cry, she walks over to Felicity and hugs her. Quentin takes her into the living room. 

Oliver steps into Laurel’s personal space at first she smiles. He can’t help but think about how she is completely clueless. He sneers at her. There is no kindness. He says soft enough that her parents won’t hear, “If you try to come between us again, if you hurt her again in ANY way? I will hurt you.”

She gasps. It takes her a moment before she gets the nerve to reply, “You can’t. Dad won’t let you.” He smiles and moves in even closer, “Two things to remember Laurel. First, he won’t live forever. Second, he promised to start turning things over to me BEFORE he dies...” She gulps and then smiles, “You don’t scare me. You love me. You could never really hurt me, Ollie.” 

He moves away and laughs that cold laugh she hates. He is standing chest to chest with her, “You think I joined Bratva because of you? That’s what you tell people?” She nods not taking her eyes away from his, “I didn’t. I joined because I wanted a way to not be forced to marry you. THAT would have been worse than death.” He smirks, “Tommy fucking you? That only hurt my reputation. My brother falling under your spell, that hurt me for him. You didn’t hurt me. ” He walks to sit on the stairs. They need to talk.  
“I am sorry.” She tells him. 

“Do you realize how much we apologize?” He laughs and she does too. “I am sorry though. I shouldn’t have believed McKenna..I know you and I know how important our place..how important WE are to you.” He is looking at her with the smile he has only for her on his face, “No one has ever believe in me.” 

“I will always believe in you! Even when we fight or argue. I believed in you, even when I thought you may have slept with her. I kept hoping there was a good reason she knew those things.”

“The evidence seems pretty compelling. I need to ask you a question.” She nods. “Would you have believed in me, had there not been video evidence?” She is dumbfounded by his question, “Yes. That wasn’t about YOU. It was about Laurel being the only logical explanation. She would have tried to argue her way out of it. She is a lawyer.”

He nods. “Oliver, even when I thought it was true, my heart kept telling me to trust you, to trust us...I just..I’m a logical analytical person..it’s hard to trust my heart sometimes.” He puts his arm around her, “We are quite the pair. We have this luck that allowed us to find love with our arranged marriage and we still keep doing this!” 

She laughs, “I love you and I love that you get my crazy side..” He smiles, “I adore your crazy side..your back side..oh definitely your front side..” He kisses her cheek, “I just love you. All of you.”


	17. Life is good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Highlights of this chapter  
> \- Felicity meets the Salmon Ladder  
> \- A wedding  
> \- An official engagement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I just want to thank you all for your support! Both her and on twitter. I adore y'all. Every kudos or comment really helps. I hope y'all understand that. Every time the hits number rises helps too. I am just..wow, y'all are awesome. Thanks for sticking with this story!
> 
> Join in the twitter fun and follow me :) @kirena214 I LOVE talking to fellow Olicity fans and Bratva!Oliver people.

It was a month since Verdant had opened. Felicity found herself slowly moving into the penthouse. She and Oliver had rode out the media uproar concerning the pictures of Oliver and Laurel. The curiosity of people that they were together was weird. Why did they care? While Felicity was happy to spend more time with Oliver, it also was sad because she couldn’t stand to be at her family home. Seeing Laurel broke her heart. She thinks Laurel has finally accepted things but Felicity can’t seem to move past it. She is trying. It is also easier not to have Oliver anywhere near Laurel. He practically breathes fire when he lays eyes on her. 

Felicity arrives at the penthouse with yet another box of stuff. She knows Oliver could be here, he should be home from work soon. They have plans tonight... and then she hears something odd. Clank. “ugh” Clank “ompf” Clank “ugh” Clank... She sits the box down and follows the sound. She turns to the guest section of the penthouse. As she gets closer it gets louder, CLANK “ugh”. She opens the door--she nearly faints. She has no idea what that thing Oliver is hanging from is but bless whomever invented that. Her mouth goes dry and other parts get wet. He isn’t looking her way, he is looking up towards the ceiling, but she can see all of him. Every muscle, every sweaty muscle. She licks her lips. He is shirtless and only wearing cargo pants. Who works out in cargo pants? They do nice things for his ass though she thinks to herself with a tilt of the head. She gulps, then sits on the floor to enjoy the show.

He does his thing for another ten minutes before dropping to the floor. He wipes his face with a towel, then turns to her. “Did you enjoy the show?” She turns scarlet. “You knew I was here?” He laughs and walks over to her, “Yes. I did a few extra rounds just to see you all flushed.” He leans over and kisses her. Then decides that’s not good enough and he keeps going until he is on top of her, “You’re really sweaty..” He smiles, “Yes I am..wanna take a shower with me?” Oh how she wants to do just that. 

“We can’t.” He starts kissing her neck, “We can do whatever we want.” She moans and is almost ready to give in, “Slade is getting married tonight.” Oliver stops. “Shit.” He gets up and helps her. They start walking to their bedroom, “What is that thing?” She is dying to know so she can send the manufacturer a thank you note. “Salmon Ladder. I try to work out on it every day.” 

“Really? About what time?”   
“Whenever you want...” She smiles, “It’s better than must see tv!” As they enter the living room he sees her latest box and smirks. He loves that she is moving in. It’s so her to do it slowly. He bends down and picks it up, “Where does this one go?” She pouts a bit. It’s cute. He knows she prefers he pretends not to see them, “I’m not sure..it’s old scrapbooks, yearbooks and such.” He eyes it. He will definitely be going through this at a later date and time. He takes it to their room. He notices the clock. He was hoping they could shower together but that leads to sex which means they’d be late and he is the best man. He sighs. 

They are both ready to go. Slade and Shado are getting married at Queen Manor. It is customary to allow your men to marry in your family home. It promotes the brotherhood and family feel. Oliver wished they could have done it elsewhere. His Father is back and unfortunately still breathing. He doesn’t know what they did to him. He seems different somehow. Oliver doesn’t trust that. He knows they let him come back for the engagement/wedding festivities. Oliver just wants the man dead.

Time to get this over with, he muses. It’s not that he isn’t happy for his friend. He just doesn’t want to deal with his father. He doesn’t want Tommy and Thea to deal with any of this. Luckily, they are let off the hook. Thea is a child and Tommy isn’t Bratva...yet.

As they make their way into the Queen family home Oliver spots Quentin and Dinah. Normally the higher ups don’t attend, but due to the impending marriage, the Lance’s decided to attend. It’s a real boon for Slade and could help him advance. Felicity walks over to her parents. Oliver knows things are strained between them when Laurel is around so he is pleased to see her NOT in attendance. He goes to find Slade. Oliver finds him in his old room. He sees his Mom left it they way it was except for the things he took with him. Which arguably wasn’t much. He didn’t want these things tainting his life with Felicity.

“You nervous?” Oliver inquires. Slade looks calm. He shakes his head, “Only in the sense I am getting a dream come true. How can I not be nervous and excited about that?” Oliver laughs and pats him on the back. He understands completely. He knows he will feel the same way on his wedding day. There is a knock on the door. His Dad and Lance come in. “Slade congratulations. She seems like a lovely girl.” Lance tells him. Slade nods. “Here is some money to get you two started. It’s from our two Bratva families to you and your new bride.” Slade takes the money, “Thank you. Thank you both. Shado and I will put it to good use.”

“Oliver?” He looks to Lance, “Yeah.” Lance sighs. “It was decided after Slade and Shado leave, you and Lis will announce you’re making it official and getting married.” Oliver swallows. He can’t believe it. He knew the time was drawing near but today? He turns to Slade, “Are you okay with this?” Slade slaps his back, “Hell yeah. It’s about time.” With that all the men head downstairs. It’s time for Slade to see his bride. Oliver thinks about what will happen. After tonight things will change, not right away but the change will start. 

After the ceremony there was music and dancing. Everything was great. Felicity kept thinking about her own wedding and came to the conclusion she doesn’t really care what they eat, or the music or the flowers. She just wants Oliver. The traditions start. She catches the wedding bouquet and smiles. She is thankful to spent time with her parents without worrying about Laurel. As she was heading to the restroom, lost in thought, Moira caught her arm, “May I speak with you?” Felicity nods and follows Moira. 

“I haven’t seen Thea here tonight..” Felicity knows this already. Thea has cried on her shoulder many times over this situation. “I’m sorry. I hope someday she can forgive you.” Moira looks stricken, “I did what was best, but that’s not why I want to speak with you. I want to know, is she happy? With your parents?” Felicity considers not answering. 

“Yes. I think so. She has rules that she doesn’t like, but I think she knows it’s because they care about her. She is still dating Roy and he adores her.” Moira smiles. In that moment, Felicity sees it. She sees the Mother who loves her children. How can you love a child and bring into this life. She decides to ask her, “How’d you do it, Moira?” She is pulled from her thoughts.

“Do what, Dear?” Felicity is twisting her hands in her nervousness. “How did you bring children into this life? I mean, you know the boys will become Bratva brothers and your daughter married off, probably.” Moira smiles at her, “We have no choice. It’s expected. Then you love them and you hope, then you pray and then you accept it. This is our life.” Felicity nods. 

“I don’t think I want children.” Moira gasps and Felicity continues. “I love Oliver. I love him with everything I have..but bringing a child into this world? I’m not sure I’m strong enough for that.” Moira comes across the room and hugs her, “You are stronger than you think. Stronger than I first thought. Not having children will take a toll on your love, for both of you.” 

Felicity is confused, “How?”

“The Bratva will assume he can’t have children. He will be less of a man. You will be seen as less than a ‘real’ woman. There will be talk.” Felicity nods. The Bratva runs on three things: Money, violence and gossip. Moira hugs her again, Felicity takes comfort in it. Her own Mom would never understand. “Then Oliver will make children with other women to prove it’s you at fault. Can you deal with that?” Felicity looks stricken.

Moira softens towards the young girl. “I want you to know...I accept you. The way you stood up to me and told Oliver the truth. You risked losing his love, but you did it. The way you protected Tommy and Thea. The way you love them all...I am glad they have you.” Felicity was dumbstruck. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing and didn’t really trust it. “When you have a child, you will love and protect that child the same way you did my children. You will teach them to be strong..stronger than this life.” 

Felicity nods though she doesn’t believe her. She offers an olive branch of sorts, “I want you to know..I understand you. You were trapped in ways I can’t imagine. My Dad wouldn’t make a match for me like yours. I have Oliver who gives me so much and loves me without condition.” Moira smiles at her new daughter, “Just remember Felicity..you are both trapped in this life. Hold onto one another even when it seems like he isn’t on your side...he is.” Felicity is really confused now. 

“I don’t understand.” 

“Someday you will. You will remember this conversation and you will understand it and Oliver.” Felicity knows she and Moira will never be close but she is glad they aren’t enemies. She muses that beating the shit out of Moira’s husband earned her respect. Only in this life.

There is a knock on the door then Oliver calling for Felicity. She goes to him and he embraces her. Then he sees his Mother, “Are you okay?” He asks Felicity while eyeing his Mother, “Perfect. We called a truce of sorts.” They both laugh and Oliver just shrugs. “Are you ready? You’re parents are leaving and want to speak with you.” 

She walks to the ballroom. Slade and Shado are leaving. Everyone blows bubbles, from the little packages of bubbles they were handed, as they depart through the ballroom doors. After they leave Felicity is so excited for them. They seem really happy. She spots Mr and Mrs Queen and then her parents up by the quartet that had been playing. Mr Queen takes the microphone. She looks up at Oliver in question. He just smiles and nods toward his Dad. “Everyone! Attention. Those of you in attendance are going to be the first to know that my son, Oliver has asked Quentin’s youngest daughter, Felicity to marry him! She foolishly agreed.” Everyone laughs. Felicity and Oliver hug then kiss. Everyone applauds. By this time tomorrow everyone in Starling City will know she is taken. That Oliver is hers. She never knew it was possible to be this happy.

Her parents come over to her and hug them both. Oliver and Quentin depart to discuss business. Dinah hugs Felicity again, “Now we can begin planning the engagement party and the wedding!” As excited as she is for the party and her wedding, she is more excited to be Oliver’s wife, forever. “When will the engagement party be?” Dinah looks at her daughter and knows Felicity is excited to be married, it warms her heart. “Next month. Then the wedding as soon as a couple of months after that.” 

“Mom?” Felicity is anxious to tell her Mom this part, “I won’t have Laurel in my wedding party. I barely can consent to her being at the wedding.” Dinah is shocked. She knew what Laurel did was horrific and had scarred Felicity. She had hoped the girls would work this out and could at least be around one another. “I understand, darling.” Maybe helping to plan the party will bring them closer...

Oliver heads over to her, “I have to go; it’s business. I’m sorry. John will take you home.” He kisses her cheek. Dinah sees Quentin heading their way to tell her the same thing. They kiss and Dinah says a silent prayer for both of them. 

John and Felicity get into his car to head for the penthouse. John waits for her to speak, “I’m really getting married, John!” She practically squeals and he smiles. “I am aware. I’m very happy for you.” She looks out the window and then to John, “I never thought I’d get to marry him...that’d he love ME...” John just smiles. He thought the boy was a fool for a long time, now he knows he is just a man in love. 

They arrive at the penthouse building. He rides up with her and checks things out. They both sit down at the small kitchen table and she gives him some coffee, “Okay John. Out with it.” He sighs. It his I’m so disappointed in you sigh. The one she hates. “Why didn’t you tell me about Laurel? The things she said and did? I could have..hell, I would have protected you.” She smiles at him and reaches for his hand that is on the table between them, “Because John..what could you have done? Told Dad? I love my Dad, John. But you and I both see him as he truly is and we both know he’d have punished her... Not enough to stop her. When it comes to his girls, he’s too lenient. Laurel would have been worse. Then you’d have felt worse and trapped like me.” She looks away mumbling, “I also wanted to be strong like the rest of you..” 

“You are strong! That girl had no right to do those things, to say those things..I should have protected you! I promised!” 

“John. You did protect me. Always. I just handled this one in my own time and in my own way.” He begrudgingly nods. She did do that. Still, he broke own of his most sacred promises to the one person he vowed to never break a promise. They chat and he heads home.

 

Felicity heads to their room and she gets ready for bed. She misses Oliver. She is rarely here by herself. Normally Oliver is here and if he isn’t Helena is over. She wanders around the penthouse. She goes into the would-be nursery. Remembering the day they looked at the place. How in her head, she’d painted it bright sunny yellow. With a crib that’s white. A rocking chair in the corner. How she’d thought about bringing her baby home, to this room. Now, she doesn’t know if she can ever do that and she wonders if she’s being fair to Oliver? Should she tell him? Or wait until she is absolutely certain. Shouldn’t he have a say in his future? She hears the elevator and runs to him, she knows it’s him. 

 

Oliver steps off. He looks tired. She stays where she is, “You okay?” He looks and sees her standing in the dark, “I am now. I was afraid you’d go home with your parents.” She takes him in, he’s changed out of his suit from the wedding. He’s in khakis and a tee. He’s looking down at the floor. He isn’t sure how to be with her after working a mission, what if she can see the horrible things he had to do?

“This is home. I wanted to be here...with you.” His eyes shoot up to hers. They are filled with love and lust as he searches her face to see if they are on the same page. Once he decides they are he slides off his shoes. He starts towards her taking off his shirt as he goes. When he is right in front of her he unties the robe she’s wearing. It falls open. His breath catches, she’s naked underneath. He gently slides it from her shoulders. They never break eye contact. Before her, he avoided eye contact with his partners. Then again, before sex was for recreation not for showing his love for his woman. 

She reaches for this belt and undoes it, unbuttons his khaki’s then slides his zipper down. She pushes them down and he steps out of them. She looks down, “Commando...nice.... Efficient, even.” She smiles back up at him. “I am to please.” he tells her.

He leans down and kisses her. Slowly at first. Then she moans and moves to deepen the kiss. He walks her backwards until her knees hit their huge couch. This is the place where they were first intimate. He then lifts her and gently lays her down. He moves from her lips to neck. He loves the taste of her skin. Her smell. He loves everything about being with her. He is peppering her clavicle with kisses. Never stopping kissing her he is drawn to her like a moth to a flame. He rises up, “You are so fucking perfect.” He leans down to take her nipple in his mouth. How did he ever think sex that was just sex was good? Great even. 

He slowly moves to the other nipple, he moans from the pleasure of giving her pleasure. He moves down her perfectly flat stomach and then he moves lower to her sex, oh god has anyone ever been sweeter, he thinks as he remembers the last time.

He smiles up at her before kissing her thighs. He’s torturing her and she knows it. He slowly moves closer, inhaling her scent. He can’t tease her any longer. He begins licking,nipping and sucking. He swears it’s like he’s getting drunk off her. He’d heard guys say that before and thought they were idiots. She grabs the small hairs on the top of his head and holds him to her. He smirks, good girl. She’s much more demanding this time and it’s a turn on, “Oliver please...” He is sucking her clit and pushes first one then two fingers into her. She arches off the couch and shudders. He sucks her and finger fucks her in a maddening rhythm until she comes. He loves this, being with her like this. It makes the rest of things he has to do, bearable.

He starts kissing back up her body and when he reaches her lips she devours her taste on his lips. Oliver is ready to posses her when she suddenly flips them over. He wasn’t expecting that. Not from his girl. He smiles up at her. She wickedly returns his smile, “My turn.” She starts kissing down his body and scrapping her nails down his chest. Oliver’s in shock. Sure, Felicity is feisty and passionate but he thought they’d work up to this shit..but oh...whoa..Oliver looks down to see her situated between his legs, his cock in her hand. Damn she’s beautiful. She’s biting her lip, “You don’t have to..rea--” Before he can finish she is sucking on his tip, oh holy fuck. She’s good. Great even. “Damn, Baby....ammmazing for a beginner.” She giggles.

She takes him in deeper. As she bobs up and down and licks Oliver is getting closer and closer to the edge. She stops, “I was a virgin Oliver. That doesn’t mean I’ve never given head.” He just nods as she licks up and down his cock..wait.. “What?” She looks up at him with his cock still in her mouth, those beautiful pink lips..”it can wait..” She nods and goes back to what she was doing and he falls back down on the couch. She returns to her maddening rhythm of bringing him to the edge then stopping. She’s going to kill him, he thinks. When she stops and starts using just her hands..he’s had enough. He sits up and pulls her into his lap. His cock rubbing her in just the right place to have her moaning. 

He’s about to move them when she grabs him and positions him at her opening, “Can I?” He smiles, “Baby you NEVER have to ask!” She smiles and slowly lowers herself down on him. They both moan. Yes. This is perfect. She pauses for a minute allowing herself to adjust and time to just feel him. Then she kisses his lips and lifts herself up and slams down on him. He rips his lips from her, “OH fuck yeah, baby. Just like that..” She does it again only this time he meets her and they set a rhythm that has both of them chasing the oblivion. He reaches between them and starts rubbing her clit. She is using his shoulders to rise and lower herself. When he feels her walls start quiver he sucks her nipple into his mouth and she comes hard. He gently sucks until she comes down and when she is almost there he takes both hands and starts moving her up and down until he comes, “Felicity...oh god, I love you, baby.”

Sex was never like this before her. It was just a means to an end, now it is everything. He falls back on the couch and takes her with him. She just lies on top of him for a few minutes. They are both out of breath. She’s running her fingers around his chest as he rubs her back. When he walked into the penthouse, he felt like an animal. The things he did tonight. The things that he saw..though not new were still tearing at his soul. He keeps reminding himself that Felicity promised him that part of his soul was hers. She can keep him human. She is his happy place. Then he saw her and he knew, without her..if he loses her he might as well be dead. 

Once she has her breathing under control she looks up at him, “Had I known sex...after the first time was like this? I’d have handed in my V card a looong time ago.” She giggles. He doesn’t join her. She stops and raises her head to look up at him, “What? What’s wrong? Did I?” He shakes his head. “No. You were perfect. Trust me. I just don’t like thinking about you with someone else.” 

“Good thing then for you that I wasn’t” She lowers her head back to his chest. “And Oliver I swear to god, if you bring up my oral skills you will never receive them again. And sex will be a long wait...” He swallows the words. He was going to bring it up. She’s right. He has no right to say anything even if he wants to know. He thinks he wants to know. It’s like she can read his mind, “No Oliver. You don’t want to know, okay. I was just a girl experimenting. I had boyfriends..Let it go.” He nods. Eventually they get cold and move to their bed for the night. 

When Felicity wakes up the next morning Oliver isn’t in bed. She is heading towards the shower when she hears her new most favorite sound ever, CLANK. She giggles and heads for the gym. On her way, she finds her robe in the living room and shrugs it on. She slowly walks to the gym and sees him doing that thing. She really likes that. 

He sees her sneak in. She sits on the floor and watches. He decides to do some extra rounds. He likes her watching. He likes knowing she appreciates his body and doesn’t mind the scars. When he finally falls to the floor landing on his feet, she squeals and applauds. He laughs and walks over to her, “Enjoy the show?” He grabs his water and sits beside her, “Almost as much as you enjoyed putting on the show...” Busted. 

“What are your plans today?” She rolls her eyes and falls back on the floor, “Planning our engagement party with our mother’s...” He falls back with her, “You poor thing.” He teases her, “Oliver, I don’t care what you are doing today..it can’t be worse than party planning is going to be..” He doesn’t doubt that for a second. He’d much rather deal with an arms shipment than his Mom and Dinah. A thought strikes him, “Where is this planning taking place?” He doesn’t want her at his family estate with his Dad back. He rather her not be at her family home with Laurel. 

“They are coming here. Mom has a keycard so she is picking up your Mom.” she looks over at the wall clock, “I need to get showered and dressed before they get here.” She stands up and he follows, “We are not showering together Oliver...my Mom could be here any minute.” without missing a step he turns back to the kitchen. No point in going in there then. It’d be torture...sweet torture but torture. He decides to eat some cereal and watch SportsCenter. 

The elevator chimes. His Mom and Dinah walk in. He stands to welcome them. His Mom has tears in her eyes, “What’s wrong?” She hugs him. He is trying to be better about her. “My baby has his own apartment. You’re a man now.” He laughs, “Been one for awhile now.” She hits him, “No, Son. You were a kid in a grown man’s body. You’re just now becoming a man.” He looks away and turns red. Dinah smiles at him. Then she hears the door and Felicity walks out. 

“Mom.” She hugs her Mom and then says hi to Moira. She is about to herd them to the new dining area table when Dinah’s phone chimes. “Oh your sisters are here.” She hopes into the elevator to retrieve them. Oliver is up and over to Felicity, “Is Laurel coming here?” He whispers loudly to her. She shrugs and bites her bottom lip. “I think Dinah meant Thea and Sara. I could be wrong. Dinah does want all of you girls to get along.” 

Felicity turns into Oliver’s chest, “You should get dressed and make a break for it.” He rubs her arms, “I’ll go shower and change. I’m not leaving you here with her.” She sighs, “Oliver I am a big girl. I can handle my sister.” Moira is intrigued watching her son so strong yet gentle as he soothes his future wife. 

Moira speaks up, “Oliver do you really want to discuss dresses for the engagement party? Or the menu? Or table arrangements?” Oliver makes a face, “No. But I will do it.” Felicity laughs. 

“Go shower. You have work to do today..” He frowns. She’s right and they both know it. The elevator arrives and Laurel is there with her Mom, Sara and Thea. 

Thea heads to Oliver and gives him a hug. “I’ve missed you.” He hugs her back and kisses her head. “Missed you too.” He heads for the shower and the women start their discussions. When he returns they are arguing. He looks towards the table and Felicity isn’t there. He looks and finds her by the windows looking out. He walks up behind her, “What’s wrong?” 

Before she answers Moira yells to them, “Thank goodness. Oliver! Tell her she may not invite her friends to this party.” Felicity looks up at him, “I want to invite my friends from school but I was told I’m not allowed.” He frowns and takes her hand. They head to the table. “She can invite anyone she likes.” Moira and Laurel both shake their heads. 

“Oliver. This is a Bratva engagement party and they are not part of OUR world.” He looks at Felicity who is fighting back tears. “She can invite them. She’s sacrificed enough. It’s OUR party.” He looks at her, “Invite them.” She smiles and throws her arms around him, “Thank you. For taking my side.” 

“Always.” 

“I don’t see why you want them here. Barry dumped you for Caitlin and Iris is the one to introduce him to you.” Oliver stills, “Your ex boyfriend? Barry?” She nods and sits across from Laurel. 

“Iris is my best friend. Barry is her brother for all intents and purposes.”

“He DUMPED you!” Laurel is basically calling her stupid and everyone knows it. Felicity smiles, “Yes, he did. And I was devastated at the time. But I got over it. I realized...” she stops and remembers with a smile, “I realized that if he loved me, he never would have fallen for Cait. . And I did love him. And because I loved him, I wanted him happy even if it wasn’t with me...eventually, I saw what he saw and I like Caitlin.”

Laurel just sits there, “You loved him?”  
“Very much so at the time. Or what I thought love was and then I saw him with Caitlin and knew I didn’t love him. Not like I should. And definitely, not like I love Oliver, now.” She smiles up at him. He feels infinitely better about this Barry situation. He also loves her more now than he did five seconds ago. She is remarkable. Oliver looks at Laurel, “Why are you even here?”

She looks at her Mom, “Mom thinks I need to atone for my sins by helping. That this will make it easier on all of us. And force me to accept you into our family as HER husband.” She rolls her eyes. Dinah still treats her like a child. She hates it. She’s really here to see if things are as great as everyone says they are between them. 

“Dad gets final approval.” Laurel says snidely. “Ollie are you okay with her ex coming?” Oliver smiles at Laurel, “I have nothing to worry about. You heard her, he doesn’t compare.” He kisses Felicity and leaves for work. He is damn happy to be out of there. He arrives at the docks to meet Slade, who only got a night off, and Quentin. He knows Bertinelli is still in Russia. As they wait Oliver feels he should warn Lance, “The girls are going to be calling you.” Lance looks up at him puzzled, “Engagement party.” Lance nods, “What has that got to do with me?” Oliver shakes his head, “Felicity wants to invite her school friends. Laurel and my Mom said no.” 

“Your mom and my daughter have no say in it. What did YOU say?” Oliver smiles and looks away. Slade guffaws, “He will let that woman have anything she wants!” Lance looks between them, “Good answer.” Their contact arrives and they need to get serious. 

===========================================

Felicity says goodbye to her family and runs for her phone. She calls Iris first. 

“Lis! I haven’t heard from you in weeks. What’s up?”  
“I’m getting married! You and Eddie have to come to my engagement party.” Eddie is a cop. As is Iris’s Dad but still. It’d be okay. No one would be talking business. “I didn’t know you were dating anybody!” Iris sounds overjoyed. “Hold on, before I say anything else let’s get Caitlin in on this!” 

“Lis? How are you? I miss you!” Felicity and Iris giggle, “It’s Iris too.” 

“Okay. As I was telling Iris. I’m getting married and I want all of you at the engagement party and I wan’t you both in my wedding!” They squeal. It’s what best friends do. “I wasn’t aware you were dating!” 

“Girls. Are you both sitting down?”   
“Yes!”  
“It’s Oliver Queen. Yes, Iris THAT Oliver Queen.” Felicity and Iris spent many nights discussing Oliver Queen and Felicity’s obsession with him. She tells them a version of the truth of their dating. Not about the contract. That they saw each other started secretly dating then got engaged.

Caitlin, the reasonable one starts, “Didn’t he date your sister and then sleep with your OTHER sister?” Felicity cringes, “Yes. I know. But he’s changed. He didn’t love her, but he loves me.” Caitlin makes a noise of disapproval. Iris jumps in, “We will see it for ourselves Cait. We will know if he loves our girl and is worthy!” Iris the peacemaker.

“You’re right. I’m sure he’s changed and who wouldn’t adore you, Lis.” Caitlin tells her but they both know Caitlin is suspicious. Caitlin like Iris wants the best for Felicity. She knows Oliver is the best.Both girls promise to attend and accept her bridesmaid request. Although, Iris will be her Maid of Honor. 

Felicity is the happiest she’s ever been in her life. She finally feels like she fits in and isn’t just the third wheel. In a couple of weeks, her two best girlfriends will be here. She will be having her engagement party and everyone she loves will be there. She has made peace with Moira. Her and Oliver are happy and in love..A girl can’t get much luckier than that. She started the day watching Oliver work out and is ending it waiting for him to come home to her. Life is good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I'm gonna say is; NEXT CHAPTER!!! aaaahhhh!!!!


	18. Truth and Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity's best friends arrive for the engagement party! Oliver learns a few things about his bride to be. Everyone is excited to celebrate the engagement of Oliver and Felicity. Everyone but one person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y'all for all your wonderful support. Our twitter talks are probably one of my favorite things about this story. Thanks everyone for your support, for continuing to read this story, for your kudos and for your comments. Each and every one of you mean the world to me. There are so many talented writers here and you are supporting me. I can't believe it. Thank you. 
> 
> This chapter, has honestly been difficult for me to share. The end notes will explain some more..just know I am posting this chapter and then probably going to have a bit of wine..or more than a bit! 
> 
> Happy New Year!

Oliver is standing beside Felicity as they wait for her friends to deplane. Felicity is bouncing on her heels with excitement. He couldn’t help but smile at her. He puts an arm around her. He’s not nearly as excited. He’s meeting Barry. Her ex. He’s been told he can’t intimidate or beat him. Which seems unfair. Felicity assures him that Barry is nice. He will like Barry. He doesn’t think he will. You can’t like someone and want to kill them, he knows this first hand. Felicity squeals and launches out of his arms. 

He sees her hugging two girls. Then he sees the two men behind them. He wonders which one is her ex. The blond? Or the geeky one? The three girls are hugging until one of the men says something and she goes into his arms. The geeky one. He must be Barry. Oliver eyes him. He doesn’t like him. Nope. Felicity finally turns to Oliver and motions him over. “here goes nothing.” He says to himself. He needs these people to like him because they mean so much to Felicity. 

She’s between the two girls, “Girls I’d like you to meet Oliver. Oliver?” She points with her chin to the first girl, “This is Iris, my best friend since high school” then she turns to the other girl, “This is Caitlin. My other best friend, since she stole my boyfriend.” They all turn and giggle at the geeky kid. The geeky kid is the ex. 

Iris moves first and hugs Oliver. He hugs her back. “Welcome to our dysfunctional but loving family.” When she gets near his ear she whispers, “Hurt her and I don’t care who you are..Caitlin and I will kill you..she’s a scientist, knows a lot about poison.” She pulls away and smiles up at him like she didn’t just threaten his life. He likes her. 

Caitlin comes forward next and hugs him. Just like Iris she whispers, “Please don’t hurt her..she’s been through so much and it will take so much effort to kill you.” She sighs. Then pulls back and smiles at him. Okay. Death threats are over. He briefly wonders if they realize what he does for a living? He should be insulted instead he finds himself admiring the family Felicity made for herself. 

Felicity moves into his arms. “This is Eddie, Iris’ boyfriend.” He turns into him and whispers, “A cop...” He eyes the man. Then turns back to Felicity. She leaves his arms and hooks her arm around the geek, “This is Barry! My ex boyfriend. Iris’s brother and Caitlin’s husband.” she laughs. He shakes Barry’s hand. The kid makes a face and Felicity glares at him. He let’s his hand go with a shrug. He didn’t hit him so she should call this a win.

Oliver takes them all out to dinner. They all seem very close. They talk about high school (Iris and Barry) then college where all but he and Eddie were friends. Helena walks in with her new boyfriend, “Ladies!” The girls jump up and hug her. He had no idea they all knew one another. Helena turns to Iris, “So...you beat me out of Maid of Honor! I should hate you!” Iris smiles at her and they all get back into the huge booth, “I have more dirt on her than you do.” Helena smiles, “Do tell!” 

Iris looks around, “I don’t know..maybe later.” Felicity looks interested, “What could you possibly have on me?” Iris looks at Oliver who just smiles. He doesn’t care what it is. Iris shrugs, “Two words. Cooper.Sheldon.” Felicity nearly chokes on her wine as Barry and Caitlin both die laughing. Helena speaks up, “Cooper Sheldon?” She thinking. “Wait! He’s the guy that is the reason I met all of you!” Iris, Barry and Caitlin all nod. Felicity hides her face. 

Helena dies laughing. “I remember having to come to town because poor Lis locked herself in her room and wouldn’t come out. Which was silly. We ALL understood. Maybe not Barry.”

“Guys, I don’t think we should discuss this...Oliver.” Caitlin says while looking at him. He’s smiling at her, “I don’t see a problem here.” Barry laughs, “Then you definitely haven’t heard about Coop. Which makes sense since Lis didn’t want her Dad to know!” Barry says looking at her and smiling. She finally speaks up, “It was nothing. Just kids being kids. Change of subject.” Now he was intrigued. 

“Now, I have to know!” He puts his arm around her in the booth, “Tell me.” She shakes her head. Everyone looks at her encouraging her, “It’s a funny story, Lis.” She shakes her head. “Trust me. Oliver does NOT want to hear it.” Helena looks at everyone, “Lissy is right. Oliver has issues with this sort of thing.” 

“Oh really?” Iris looks him up and down, “Doing it or hearing about it?” Helena laughs then high fives Iris. “Hearing about Lis doing it..any of it.” Oliver’s head whips to Helena. Wait? This is about sex? He turns to Felicity who is hiding her face in Barry’s shoulder. Another thing Oliver has issues with, he thinks to himself and frowns.

They all decide to head to the penthouse. Sara and Nyssa met them there. Tommy, Slade and Shado also joined them. Felicity and Oliver are considering this their real engagement party. This is about them being young and in love. Not about their commitment to this life. 

Helena and Iris decide to play a drinking game. As always, Felicity is the most drunk of them all. Oliver isn’t even buzzed. He is just enjoying watching Felicity in her element. She talks science with Caitlin and Barry. Iris and Felicity talk fashion and her wedding dress. He hears Felicity say something..

“Why do I always end up playing drinking games that I suck at! Ask me to hack a federal database or solve a math problem...even ask me to pick handcuffs with a bobby pin and I can..no hands!” 

Nyssa sits up, “You can do that?” Oliver notices Tommy take note of the conversation. Felicity looks confused, “Which part? I mean, yeah I can do all of that!” Nyssa is up and running around, “I need handcuffs! Sara! Helena! Handcuffs!” Sara shouts back from somewhere, “For what?”

“To handcuff your sister...” Sara comes out, “Excuse me?” Nyssa explains to her and Sara laughs, “Helena, got any handcuffs.” Helena goes into her purse and pulls a pair out, “What? A girl has needs...”

“Here.” She hands them to Nyssa who puts them on Felicity. Helena has seen her do this before and knows when she does accomplish this, Helena will set up the fun..for her. 

Nyssa makes sure they’re secure then hands Felicity a bobby pin. Everyone is now watching. Her friends have seen this before and are just smiling. Shado seems fascinated by this idea. Tommy and Slade, much like himself is wondering if this is even possible. With her hands cuffed in front of her she forces the bobby pin apart with her tongue and takes off the plastic covering at the bottom. She then puts it in her mouth between her teeth but loose enough that her tongue can work it. She puts the bobby pin into the lock and not thirty seconds later, the cuffs are undone. She holds them in her right hand and takes a bow, since they were applauding. 

Helena looks over at Oliver who is dumbstruck. She guesses watching Felicity work her tongue like that was pretty damn hot for him. Helena decides to have some fun, “Lis, darling! Do tell your sister, Nyssa and Oliver’s boys how you learned this trick!” Helena knows Felicity hasn’t noticed the way Oliver looks at her when he thinks no one is watching him. Helena also knows Felicity is drunk enough to talk and since Helena just learned the entire story from Iris, she feels it needs to be shared. She also knows Oliver deserves a wee bit of payback for the picture of Laurel and him in the paper. She smiles at him. He grimaces. He’s too easy she thinks. She walks over to Oliver and he asks, “Is this the story from earlier tonight? The one that won Iris the Maid of Honor gig?” Helena smiles and nods.

Felicity laughs and is back down on the floor. She smirks up at Oliver, “this is going to be good..” He just looks down at her. 

“I was dating Coop.” Immediately Oliver is standing straight. No longer casually leaning and nursing his beer. “He was cute and a rebel..he was like James Dean.” She sighs, “He knew I was a virgin and one day he decided we should ‘explore’ one another.” Oliver is already not liking this story at all. “I was gone shopping and when I came back to my apartment, he was handcuffed to my bed.” Oliver is glaring and Helena could be wrong but he may have growled. She snickers. 

“He’s all ‘Lis do whatever you want with me’. I was mortified. How was I to know what to do?! My male contact was limited, right Barry.” She laughs and turns onto her side. Barry laughs and hugs Caitlin. Helena looks and Oliver is looking distressed. “After a while, I won’t go into the sad details.” She giggles, sits up and takes another shot. “I went to release him...and he’d lost the key. I searched everywhere and I couldn’t find it.” She buries her head in the pillow on the floor, “I had to pick it. So that’s how I learned...” 

Helena moves away from Oliver “No..no..the WHOLE story.” When Felicity looks at her best friend with a tomato red face and shakes her head, Helena takes over, “Coop gave our little Lissy her first orgasm when she had to sit on his face to figure out how to pick it. And our dear sweet Lis, was naked since you know she was “exploring”...” Nyssa and Sara die laughing. Tommy looks at Oliver and quirks his eyebrow. Oliver glares and Tommy laughs. Slade pretends not to notice. He likes being alive. Shado is smirking at Oliver and he shakes his head and she looks away. Helena walks over to Oliver, “Next time you want to make cute with other women or take Laurel home...remember SHE has options, engaged or married...She has options.” 

Helena continues to the group. “After experiencing Coop’s oral skills our girl was petrified she’d give it up to him! She was saving herself for someone else...” Everyone laughs. Oliver has a cocky smile, knowing he was the one. Tommy gives him a look and raises his glass to Oliver. Felicity gives her best friend the finger while her face is still hidden, “I promised her that it’d be okay and Coop would understand. I was incredibly wrong. Oops. She did, however, leave her bed finally.”

“What happened to Cooper?” Sara asks. Oliver gives her a what the fuck look. “He’s still around, and last I heard still crazy about Lissy. But his lifestyle doesn’t mesh with hers.” Helena sighs at the end. Felicity raises her head, “He dumped me not long after that night..” Oliver once again understands why she was nervous about them being together. Coop was an idiot...and Oliver was jealous of the idiot. He chugs the rest of his beer. 

Oliver wants to go over there and throw her over his shoulder but he can’t. She got very angry last time he went cave man. He understands why Helena did it. Helena knows that Felicity was tore up that night and he took Laurel home. Even though nothing happened he still felt awful that he hadn’t been there. He wasn’t with the woman he loves. He almost respects her for it. Almost. Now, what is that guy’s last name? He starts trying to remember. Maybe, he’ll ask Barry at the party tomorrow. He definitely wants to kick his ass and Felicity hasn’t forbidden that.

The night continues with Iris telling stories about high school Felicity. Her not realizing a boy had a crush on her. Then Caitlin talks about a man Felicity nanny’d for wanting her. Felicity hides her face and laughs. Sara walks over to where Oliver is perched, “Thanks for letting me bring Nyssa.”

“It’s a party. No one will suspect.” He tells her never taking his eyes off Felicity. “It’s interesting seeing her with her friends from school...” He nods, “Yeah it is. She had this whole other life outside of this shit.” Sara looks at him, “She still wanted you, though.” 

“Maybe she’s wrong to want me?” He watches them interact. “Look at them, Sara. So young and carefree. Were we every like that? Am I dragging her to hell so I am not here alone?” Sara puts her hand on his arm, “No, Ollie. She loves you. And you are definitely in love with her.” Caitlin is watching them Sara notices and shakes her head. “She thinks you might be fucking me Ollie.” He takes a pull of his beer, “Yep. She knows I’m not good enough for her friend.” 

“Ollie, you are a good man. Felicity loves you, every part of you.” She heads back over to Nyssa as Felicity makes her way to Oliver. Right or wrong, he can’t give her up. 

“Are you having fun?” He smiles, “I am now.” She kisses him. When he is with her everything is better. “Thanks for tonight. It’s been amazing. I have my friends, my sister and my love..all in the same room!” He can’t help it, he kisses her again. 

Iris and Caitlin exchange a look. He does love her. You can’t fake the way he looks at her. They both are relieved that their friend found true love with the man of her dreams. 

The next night...

 

Oliver and Felicity were almost giddy with happiness. That’s really saying something for Oliver. He knew that soon he could tell Felicity the truth and stop worrying about that. Soon, she would be his wife and maybe he would stop worrying about her figuring out she can do so much better than him. Tonight, they would celebrate their engagement. She looked beautiful in her long pink dress with her hair up. He wished she’d wore her glasses but, she said she looked better in contacts. 

In their families traditions, he would give her the ring and her Dad would give him his blessing. Oliver felt unstoppable. He would ascend higher within the organization, he would be free of his Dad as would his family, and he’d have Felicity by his side and in his bed. Life didn’t get much better than this. 

As for Felicity, she had found a happy place within her new life. She and Oliver had agreed that their life, their marriage didn’t have to be like his parents. They would make their own rules, at least in private. In public, she’d play the dutiful wife. She had her own freelance business, her family around her (except Laurel..but you can’t have everything), her best friends and Oliver’s love. She looked over at him. His beauty still stole her breath away. He looks so handsome in his tux. She nearly didn’t make it here when she saw him in those suspenders. He smiles at her and she melts. He is her best and closet confidante, her friend, her lover and soon to be her husband. She smiles up at him with all the love she has in her soul. When she was ordered home, she never could have imagined this life was waiting for her. 

The doors open and they are allowed in, people are smiling at them. She and Oliver head to the front of the room where their parents await them. He holds out his arm and she takes it. They barely notice anyone else. Her parents are on one side and his on the other. He walks over to his parents after leaving her beside hers. 

Robert Queen walks in front of the microphone, “Ladies and Gentleman, Welcome! The Lance Family along with my wife and myself would like to welcome you to this most meaningful of nights. Tonight, my son, Oliver Jonas Queen” Robert points to Oliver who is standing beside his Mother, “will ask Felicity Meghan Lance to honor him by becoming his wife.” The audience applauds. Robert walks over to Oliver and hands him the ring box. He takes it and kisses both of his parents on the cheek. He hates having to play this game but in the end he gets the girl. 

He walks over to the microphone, “Captain Lance, I wish to ask your daughter for her hand in marriage, do I have your approval?” Lance makes a face and for a moment Oliver is scared he will say no. Then Lance smiles, walks up beside Oliver and slaps him on the back, “I would be proud..Of course, she still has to say yes!” The crowd laughs and Felicity blushes. 

Quentin goes and gets his daughter and bring her to Oliver. He gets down on one knee and presents the ring, “Miss Felicity Meghan Lance, would you do me the extreme honor of becoming my wife?” He looks into her eyes, there are tears there. She looks down into his eyes and they are so full of love. She is overwhelmed and can’t speak. She just starts shaking her head yes! Everyone laughs. Lance speaks into the microphone, “We need a verbal answer sweetheart. She says “yes!” Oliver puts the ring on her finger. He stands and they kiss. Their parents look on happily. Felicity thinks she finally truly feels like she belongs in this life. Both sets of parents are now waiting to hug the couple. Oliver keeps kissing her until he hears Lance clear his throat loudly. 

After the official part of the evening is over there is a buffet, waiters walking around with champagne, an open bar and dancing. Later there will be toasts and offers of congratulations to the happy couple. Many of the Bratva elders give the young couple money and will do so again at the wedding. Felicity finds Barry and Caitlin who are seated with a very uncomfortable Eddie and a happy Iris, “I am so happy you could make it!” She hugs them and they return her hug. “We wouldn’t miss it nor the wedding. I’m surprised they let none members in.” Barry states looking around. Caitlin gently punches him. Eddie nods in agreement. “Seriously you guys, just be happy for Lis!” Iris urges the men. 

“They normally don’t.” Felicity hates discussing Bratva or her part in it. She looks at Barry, Felicity recalls when the two of them told her they had feelings for one another. Barry first, then later Caitlin. She was jealous because she wanted someone. Now, she has someone and is so happy she wasn’t mean to them, didn’t let her pride rob her of them because now they are her best friends. She knows she could have lost Iris, because if forced to choose, she’d have chosen Barry. 

Felicity is mixing and mingling with people. She is suddenly tapped on the shoulder. “Miss Lance?” She turns to see a lovely brunette woman, “Yes.” The woman is a bit cold and maybe a bit of a snob. “My Father asked me to give this to you or Oliver.” Felicity smiles at her but notices she is eyeing Tommy. “Do you know Tommy?” The girl looks sad for a moment, “I did once. I thought maybe...Nevermind. I hope you have a long and happy marriage.” She turns to leave. “Wait. You’re her aren’t you?” 

“Her?” 

“Isabel. Tommy’s Isabel.” She nods and a smile ghosts across her face. Felicity is so happy to meet her, “I can’t believe you’re here! Tommy has missed you.” She looks around at Tommy who is busy talking up some girls. Felicity looks sad for a moment, “They don’t mean anything to him. You have his heart...”

“You called me Tommy’s Isabel..why?” 

“You are aren’t you?.... He loves you..... You’re the reason he’s single....” The girl smiles and when she smiles she is quite beautiful. Felicity is almost jealous and concerned she said way too much. “Does he know you’re here?” She shakes her head, “We came because your Dad said it’d be an insult to not attend after being invited and that Robert wouldn’t so much as look at me.” Felicity understands completely. 

“Come on! Let me take you to Tommy.” Isabel shakes her head, “I can’t..what if..he doesn’t look at me the same.” Felicity puts her arms around the older girl, “Trust me, he will look at you like you are his own personal heaven on earth.” Isabel is unconvinced but follows her. 

They make it over to Tommy. Felicity taps his shoulder and he shrugs her off, “Not now, Lis. Busy.” She taps again then gives the girls a look that says go or else. “Cock-blocking me? My Brother will not approve.” He turns to her then sees.. “Issy?” She nods. Tommy can’t stop staring at her. She is more beautiful than he remembered. “You’re welcome...Tommy....” They don’t even notice when she leaves. Tommy is touching Isabel’s face like he is touching the most precious thing on earth. Isabel is crying. 

Felicity goes back to her friends and Oliver who holds out his arms for her. “You did good.” She smiles up at him.

Suddenly there is feedback on the microphone. Normally, there are speeches but Felicity didn’t know they were starting already. They all turn to see Laurel. She has the mic in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other. She’s swaying. Felicity is worried about her sister. She’s been getting worse after seeming to get better. She feels bad for her and would like to make this easier for her, but she has no idea if that is even possible. 

“Excuse me! I’d like to say something.” The room pauses and all eyes are on Laurel. Quentin and Dinah pray that it is kind words but both fear she will say something awful to her sister. “Did you know I dated Ollie first? No? I did. I loved...no wait, I love him with every fiber of my being..but does anyone care? Not really because Felicity wants him... He loves me too, but won’t admit it.” She starts to sway and almost falls over. Several people start whispering and looking at Oliver who pulls Felicity closer. Quentin starts to move toward her, but Felicity grabs his arm, “ No, Dad. She needs to get this out of her system.” Felicity truly thinks if her sister just has a tantrum they can all move on. Sometimes you have to let the pain out before you can heal. She wishes it was more private, but Laurel’s pain is too big to be private. If this is what Laurel needs so be it. Felicity is too happy to care. What can Laurel do to hurt her?

“But then little Felicity decided that she wanted MY Ollie. We would have worked through our issues.. and next thing I know..Daddy bought him for her. Yes, bought him.” She takes another drink, “I didn’t think he was a whore but..huh, I guess I did!” She laughs, “How many woman in here did he screw while dating me? Besides my sister? How many since he’s been seeing Felicity?” She cackles. “We all know the Queen family is on a downward spiral..Daddy gives Ollie money and Little Felicity gets my man. Ollie has to pretend to be besotted over the little troll” She snorts and laughs, “I hope you know Ollie what you’re getting into..she destroys everything! She destroyed our family! My life..her mother’s life...” Felicity moves forward. Oliver tries to stop her. 

“Laurel!” She looks at Felicity, “I’m sorry for whatever I’ve done to you. I truly am. I love Oliver” She reaches out for his hand. He takes it. “...I’m sorry but I can’t... I won’t change that..I wouldn’t even if I could.” She looks at him and smiles. He can’t help but smile back at her. 

“Oh really? You wouldn’t? Even if he was keeping a secret? Even if EVERYONE is lying to you, has been lying to you and HE knew? And he didn’t care enough to tell you... ” Laurel looks at her with a smug smile on her face, “Oliver and I don’t have secrets.” Laurel laughs so hard she starts to fall, Lawton catches her and balances her. He looks to Lance to see if he should carry her out. Her Dad never notices Lawton, he’s too focused on Felicity, “Oliver maybe you should take Lis out of here.” She shakes her head, “It’s our party. I’m not going.” 

Laurel starts talking again “I guess then you know that MOM isn’t really YOUR MOM? You’re Daddy’s bastard with his whore and your precious OLIVER..knew all along, got extra incentives to marry the bastard daughter.” She looks smug and is smiling. “Daddy had to offer so much more to marry the whore’s daughter from Vegas. Everyone knows Ollie has to marry you or else! How much extra was it?” Felicity looks at her sister and wonders how she can tell such an awful lie. Why would anyone do such a thing.

She looks to Oliver to roll her eyes and she can see it in his eyes. She gasps. He’s scared and he’s nervous....she looks to her parents to in hopes that they will just give her a look that says Laurel is lying.. she sees the same look on their faces. The fear, the nervousness...then over to Sara who is trying to drag Laurel away, “Sara! Stop, I’m not done! YOUR mommy tossed you away and I end up with a whiny spoiled bitch for a sister. I did everything I could to get rid of you...finally mom and dad sent you packing. YOU are an embarrassment to us..and now to Ollie. NO ONE ever wanted you, not even your own mother.” She drinks some more. Felicity walks away from all of them shaking her head.

This time Lawton helps even without his boss instruction and Sara pull her out the side door. The Lance’s are too stunned to move. Felicity just stands there blinking. She thinks she is in shock. Everyone is staring at the girl in the beautiful dress, the one who was so happy just ten minutes ago. Some have shocked expressions. Other’s with sympathy and others like McKenna Hall with triumph on their face. How could...why? Oh my god..every fear she ever had was in fact a reality. He never loved her. Her parents sent her away because they don’t love her like Sara and Laurel..oh my--their parents are not her parents..

Oliver starts towards her,and that jars her from her trance, she starts backing away and shaking her head. No no no...this can’t be true. Her mind is at war with itself..This can’t be happening. Her parents are her parents. Oliver loves her. There was a contract but..he loves her. They all love her. Then that ugly voice reminds her of how things started with Oliver. He hated her. The awful things he said. The fights. Then she thinks about her parents sending her away. How she’s never fit in. She looks to Oliver, how could he love her when he could have gorgeous Laurel, not the Troll. The Hunchback of Starling City. She looks back to her parents, she thinks back to all the people saying snide remarks about her parents marriage. Oh god...Laurel is telling the truth. No one loves her..No one wants her. She doesn’t belong here or anywhere and everyone knows it. The tears start to flow..

“It’s TRUE?” She screams the question. Her parents and Oliver are all coming towards her now. Oliver reaches her first. He notices Slade and Tommy are herding people out of the ballroom. He reaches for her face, and holds her face, she starts shaking her head, but he doesn’t let go, “Baby..Baby look at me?” She refuses and stares at the floor, “I knew okay but it doesn’t change anything I LOVE you..please” He tries to pull her into his chest and she hits his chest forcing him away. He could have made her come to him, but he wouldn’t do that to her. Not now, not taking her last bit of power from her. 

“I told you EVERYTHING...even when I found out your family secrets...I TOLD you.” She is crying uncontrollably. He reaches for her hand but she wiggles out, “I TRUSTED you...I LOVED you...I-I-” She crashes to the floor in a heap he reaches for her and she screams, “Don’t touch me! Don’t you ever touch me! OH god..how could I let you touch me? How could I believe you could...want me.. love me..” He watches her go into her own head. He knows those insecurities are coming into play. He starts running his hands through his hair, then doing his hand tick. This can’t be happening is all he can think about..he can’t lose her. He closes his eyes hoping to open them and it all be a nightmare. She said loved..past tense. He can’t..he won’t lose her. She is the only thing in his life worth anything to him. He needs to take this pain from her. He can’t stand to see her like this. 

He opens his eyes and she is on her feet again. Dinah and Quentin trying to talk to her but she has her back to them. John walks over and she asks, “Did you know?” He simply nods. “Did anyone NOT know I was just a bastard that you brought in like a stray dog?” She screams at all of them. Sara is back and tries but Felicity shakes her head at her. They all knew. They all had to have had a good laugh at her. Her loving them. Wanting to belong with them. Yet, she knew deep down she didn’t belong. She never felt like she did until...Oliver. She shakes her head. No...he doesn’t want her either. It’s all about money and power.

She just cries for a few moments and is mumbling, “Everyone knew...all of you conspired to lie to me..to keep this from me.” The louder she asks to the room, “Was it fun? Lying to me, making the pathetic nerd think she could be loved....” she looks so hurt and confused. Dinah moves closer to hug her baby girl, “No Mom--” she smirks, “Mom? You’re not even really my Mom...just the good faithful Bratva wife” Dinah moves closer and grabs her shoulders, “No! I am your Mom. I love you. I have loved you since I first saw you. Loving you wasn’t about your Dad or Bratva. It was about YOU, darling.” Felicity just shakes her head, “I don’t believe you.” she walks away. 

Then Oliver sees it and he knows. He knows her so well. She has found her strength and made her decision. A woman like her won’t be down for long. She won’t play the victim or be victimized. She will rise from the ashes around her. All he can do is watch. She’s been betrayed by all of them and she won’t let them bring her down. She straightens her back, wipes her tears and turns back to them, “I don’t want to see anyone of you.” She says it calmly. Too calmly. She walks over to her friends Caitlin and Barry, “Can you two take me somewhere?” They both nod. Iris and Eddie left. Or Slade probably made the cop go.

Quentin moves forward, “Lis--Lis you have to take security.” She looks at John. “Not him. Lawton. I want Lawton.” Quentin, John and Oliver all start shaking their heads, “Him or no one.” Lawton steps forward and agrees to go. “I promise, I won’t let anything happen to her.” The four of them head out. Oliver goes after her. He can’t let her leave like this. He knows her, he knows her insecurities and he knows Laurel played on all of them. He has to convince her to stay. He chases after her. 

In the parking lot, he finds her..“Please? Felicity...please talk to me, baby..” She turns on him, “Do not call me baby. I am NOT your baby. I am NOT your anything..Every time you told me ‘mine’” she makes a feral noise and she wraps her arms around herself, trying to hold herself together. He watches the hurt grow on her face, her eyes darken. “and called me yours..it was a lie.” It hits her like a brick. Every time she thrilled at that word, it was just another lie. Another ruse, “It was another awful lie that I wanted so desperately to believe.” she looks up at the stars in the sky still holding herself, “I wanted you to love me so much that I let myself believe it..but it was all about the money, the power. The fucking Bratva..” She starts to leave then walks back to him, “I really loved you. I would have..I would have done anything...for you..” she looks him in the eyes, both of their eyes filled with tears, “Mine” she whispers, she feels like she is almost having an out of body experience, “..the first time you said that to me...that was all I wanted..To be yours. Only yours forever..That was the moment I decided to believe in you no matter what. To be worthy of being yours... To be yours and in my soul, I WAS yours.” He looks in her eyes, he is searching for something, anything to hold onto, they are distant and sad. 

“Felicity...” He whispers. 

She looks at him and shakes her head, “I HATE you.” She sees her penny around his neck and rips it from his neck, “This was never yours. I was never yours. Not really. I was just another one of your girls.” She feels punched thinking about making love with him. The way he held her and the way she felt cherished. “..I fucking gave myself to you...and it was all a lie.” She whispers that last part. She goes down in a squatting position and wraps her arms around her legs. It’s like she isn’t even there anymore, she’s so hurt. He grabs her this time and pulls her to him, “No. no. We weren’t a lie. Making love with you wasn’t a lie. Spending time with you was the best times of my life. Taking you to the foundry making those vows..Those are the most precious moments of my life...please..” She pulls away, “Did you and Laurel laugh about it?” He’s confused. “Silly, Lissy gives Oliver her virginity and her love..make promises and vows in a basement?” She laughs mirthlessly, “I told you all my secrets..about the worst moments of my life..” she blinks at him, the tears start falling again, “all while you took money to make me believe you loved me. Did he have to pay you extra for the sex?” He shakes his head. He knows she his acting out. The pain is eating her. The betrayal.

Felicity knows she should stop but the pain, it is encompassing her. It like a black hole swallowing her soul. He once told her that Bratva took his soul..now it’s taking hers. She feels it eating at her, these lies, this life. There is no up or down. No right or wrong. No truth only lies. Everything was a lie. Her entire fucking life was a lie. 

He grabs her shoulders, “Felicity.. it..you and me, it’s not about the money. The sex definitely was not about the money. It was about you, baby.” He is holding her hands in his, “About how much I LOVE you. I’ve never loved anyone but you..I knew your parent’s secret. That’s it. Everything else she said is a lie.” he lets go of her hands and fights the tears by putting his palms on his closed eyes in desperation. “I showed you my scars..I told you about that..no one else knows that...it wasn’t MY lie..it wasn’t my secret to tell. He wouldn’t let me tell you!” She looks at him and wants to believe him. How she wants to believe him but once you lie...how can you ever be believed again. He puts his hands down.

She looks him in the eye, “But I thought I was yours? Guess we were both wrong, Ollie.” He feels like she stabbed him. He visibly recoils. She sees him recoil. She knows that he hates her calling him “Ollie”. The whole world, or her whole world just fell down around her and everyone who was supposed to love her, played a part in destroying the only happiness she’s ever known. 

 

She’s crying. She turns and walks to Caitlin who puts her arm around her. Lawton stops, “I’ll take good care of her.” Oliver glares at him, “You let anything happen to her, I will kill you myself.” Lawton nods. And then jogs to catch up with the trio. 

Oliver storms back inside and throws open the ballroom door, “Where is she?” He yells at Quentin, who just shakes his head. “With security.” Oliver goes to leave, “Oliver! You can’t hurt my daughter!” Oliver spins on him, “You mean your other daughter because your daughter, my fiancee was destroyed in public. She hates me. She told me she hates me. I kept your secret. I told you this would happen and you didn’t listen...and you let your daughter destroy the woman I love... She has to pay.” 

“She will. This is a family matter. And you aren’t family..” The door to the ballroom opens and it’s Felicity. Oliver feels better for a fraction of a second. Then he sees her face, Lawton on her tail. He swallows. She walks towards him and Quentin. Dinah walks up to the two men and grabs both of their hands. None of them have a good feeling about this. Felicity is walking with determination. Oliver knows whatever happens he isn’t going to like it.

Felicity is determined to do this. She agreed to this sham of marriage to protect herself and her family. She can go away and hide. These people aren’t her family. Then Laurel can have Oliver and ‘they’ are still protected. No need for her to be here, ever again. She just needs to let them know.

“I came back to give you both these.” She walks to Quentin to give him the Bratva ring that he and Robert had paid for and got for her. “Lis...this is your engagement ring.” She looks at her Dad, “ Bratva Bastards don’t marry first sons. It’s not how it works in YOUR world. This world you live in.” Quentin feels his heart break. She is telling him goodbye. She is turning her back on him. He doesn’t take the ring. She sits on the table. She refuses to keep it. It’s part of life she is letting go. Quentin stares at the ring, knowing he is losing his little girl. He moved heaven and earth for her, and now she is walking away from him. The worst part is, he knows he deserves it.

Dinah moves to talk to her daughter, “Darling, please. You are a daughter of Bratva. Oliver chose you. Remember, he decided to marry you. Please, just let’s talk about this. Laurel said a lot of lies and got a lot of things wrong.” Felicity looks to the only Mom she has ever known,”Are you my birth mother?” Dinah shakes her head, “Why..Forget it I don’t care why you took me in. Who is she? Who is my Mother?” Dinah steps back. She knew this day would come, she just hoped it would be under better circumstances. She doesn’t answer. John does, “Donna Smoak. She’s my wife.” 

Felicity looks at him shocked, “Quentin” All of the other take in a sharp breath, “fucked your wife?” John shakes his head, “No. And you will show respect young lady, Donna was his woman.” Felicity looks to John and then Quentin, “You mean his whore?” John moves closer, “I get your pissed and hurt young lady, but that is my wife you are talking about. ..” Felicity backs down. “After they parted, I was left on her detail. We fell in love and are married with three boys, your half brothers.” That gives her pause.She has brothers. She shakes her head and turns to Oliver. 

He moves to touch her but she moves out of his reach. His touch is just another lie. She can’t bear it. She wants it to be real..She pulls their ring off. The one he gave her in the foundry. The one that...she promised to never take off. “Here take it.”

“No. It’s yours. It’s ours...It’s a symbol of US.” He is pleading.She shakes her head, “There is no us. There is a bunch of lies and contract. That’s all.” She wants to rewind to when she was happy. She wants to run into his arms and him make everything better. She wants to lose herself in him..but it was all a lie. 

“Please...keep it. Don’t hand that back to me...” Oliver is losing it, the pain is worse than anything his Dad or the Bratva or his enemies have ever done to him, “Please..if I meant anything to you, keep it.” She looks up in his eyes. Her eyes are full of tears. She finally puts it in her pocket. He meant everything to her. The thought of him not being hers makes her physically ill, “I won’t wear it.” He sighs with relief. It still hurts but he can work with this, “Please just keep it. As long as you have it..there is hope.” He moves closer and she lets him. She knows it’s wrong but she just wants to feel him close one last time. He moves and puts their foreheads together and whispers, “I’m so sorry..I’m so sorry...I didn’t..” It reminds her of the night they first made love..had sex..fucked..He was so gentle and so worried about hurting her...she pulls away and walks out. She can’t do this...she is going to vomit. The pain has turned to actual physical revulsion.

She passes Tommy on her way out. He grabs her and pulls her in for a hug, “I’m sorry, Lis.” She hugs him back. She drops her penny on a chain that she gave Oliver. Tommy picks it up. He could be wrong but he thinks she dropped it on purpose. Maybe so Oliver has something to hold onto, he hopes. He watches her walk out. 

Oliver is left with his hands still where they were when she was in them. His forehead still leaning in. This may have been the last time he ever touches her, he thinks. How the fuck did this happen to them. He sits on the floor.

There is hope. She kept his ring. There is hope. That is all he can think. She didn’t give it back. She kept it. Slade walks up, “Come on, let’s go.” Slade practically carries his best friend out of that ballroom. They go to the penthouse. Oliver held out hope she would show up. He hoped to walk in and find her there and she’d tell him she forgave him. They would talk. Instead, he drinks and paces. Slade pours Oliver into bed around four a.m. Tommy takes over at eight a.m. Both men are scared what losing Felicity will do to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, that was a roller coaster. I know...I know...I cried writing it. I hope it was all you wanted it to be. I stressed over this chapter and actually I originally wrote it right after the first chapter. I knew this was how she'd find out and that Laurel, unable to handle what was happening would be the one to do it. She would do it in the most horrible and painful way possible. 
> 
> The wedding traditions I used:  
> http://www.advantour.com/russia/traditions/engagement.htm  
> http://www.ameliste.co.uk/tips-and-advice/traditions/135-engagement/639-engagement-traditions  
> Then I took some creative license to make it mine.


	19. We pick up the pieces like we didn't care what broke.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fallout from the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I feel I owe some of you free therapy! The amount of comments here and on twitter about crying and drinking...made me feel equal parts bad and excited. Bad that i upset people but excited that something I wrote could elicit that kind of reaction. So. I'm sorry. Mostly. 
> 
> Second, thank you for your comments, kudos and for just sticking with my little story! It means a lot to me. Thanks to those of you getting your friends to read. 
> 
> Third, I wouldn't be posted today if not for the awesome Civiily. She talked me through my major crisis with this story last night. I was so overwhelmed. Eternal thanks to you, My Mutual Stalker!
> 
> Last...I know this probably isn't how a lot of you want this to play out..please wait to judge until the next couple of chapters. I promise, I have a plan. I think it's a good one. I've edited it and almost deleted it twice. In the end, I decided to stick to my original plan and concept. I hope you like it!
> 
> As always feel free to follow me @Kirena214

Felicity was in the back of Barry’s rental car. Lawton was driving with Barry in the passenger seat. Caitlin was sitting next to her and holding her hand, “Lis, perhaps you should go to the hotel with us, you need to be around people. People who love you.” Felicity considers it. This feels a lot like the night Verdant opened. She has a sense of deja vú. Only this time it’s worse. So much worse. This time it is real. This time she can’t call her mom--Dinah or go to John’s. She can’t do either of those things. She considers Caitlin’s offer but decides against it. This isn’t just a family thing this could have blow back from Bratva. She may not understand everything about this life, but she knows it can be mean and cruel. She doesn’t want her friends caught up in that.

“Lawton, please take me to Helena’s.” He nods. Caitlin and Barry exchange a look but say nothing. When they arrive Felicity apologizes for everything and tells them they should go to their hotel and send Iris her love. “Lis, you know Barry and I love you. Don’t apologize this isn’t your fault.” Caitlin hugs her then Barry. She watches them go and turns to Lawton, “Should you go with them?” He shakes his head, “They’re civilians. No one will touch them.”

 

Felicity trusts Helena and she will know what to do. She and Lawton buzz Helena who is thankfully already home. They go up. Lawton comes in with her. Oddly, she doesn’t want to be without him, she’s not sure why. Perhaps because he is the last connection with her family or the people she thought were her family. Helena pulls her into a hug. It’s the first one Felicity has accepted since--. She hugs her back. Helena leads her to the couch. Felicity sits on it and Helena sits on the coffee table facing her, holding her hands. 

“My god, Lis. I am so fucking sorry.” Felicity looks up at her friend. Her only real friend within Bratva. “They all KNEW... Everyone I thought loved me knew about this and kept it from me. I always knew I didn’t belong.” Helena hugs her tighter, “Laurel is such a bitch. She’s a miserable pathetic human being....” Felicity shakes her head, “No. I don’t. I don’t understand this life. I left at ten years old..or The Lance’s sent me away. The dirty secret hidden away.” Now, isn’t the time to argue with her. She needs to get this out and know it’s okay.

Felicity’s mind is racing, it reminds her of the time she ate a pot brownie and had an allergic reaction. Her heart feels dead inside but also like it is pounding out of her chest. Quite the dichotomy she muses to herself. Her mind with light on one awful thing then move to another in a constant loop, an out of order loop. Then a thought hits her hard, “How can someone as smart as I am supposedly, not know..not suspect. I’m always researching things, trying to figure out things and I don’t know this?” Felicity wonders aloud.

Helena smiles and is relieved Felicity is wanting to talk and talk about something she can answer, “Lis..why would you ever think Dinah wasn’t your Mom?” She levels her with a look that tells her she is being ridiculous, “When you have no reason to suspect something you don’t go looking for a truth. You thought you knew the truth. Now, you know so you can find it all out or ask..your parents or Oliver.” Felicity thinks...Maybe. Maybe not. Many times she wondered why she looked different or wore glasses or had allergies. Then again, she had no trouble getting a birth certificate to get her driver’s license or passport. She muses, it would be easy enough to find someone to forge documents back when she was born. Then no one would have suspected or her Dad--Quentin could have paid people off or killed them. What a sick life to lead. Does she even know that man at all? 

Felicity keeps staring at their entwined hands, “Di--did you know?” Helena shakes her head, “No! I mean I heard rumors growing up, but I thought they were like you being a ‘troll’ or the hunchback of Starling. I knew those weren’t true so I assumed this wasn’t either.” Felicity nods. She starts crying again. Helena moves to sit beside her. “Do you want a drink?” Felicity nods. “Something strong.” Helena gets up and gets them both a whiskey. Tonight is a whiskey night. They each take a shot. 

“Lis..do you want to talk about it?” Felicity looks at her friend, “What’s there to talk about? Dinah isn’t my Mom. John is my stepdad. My fiancee or former fiancee apparently loves my sister but has to marry me...my sisters are only my half sisters...and I am unwanted, an embarrassment...really. What’s to talk about?” She grabs the whiskey and takes another shot. Helena is relieved she is still her sarcastic self. That’s a good sign.

But..Helena is worried though about the drinking and her walking away from Oliver has to be hard on her, she loves him so much. She looks to Lawton who just shrugs.. Felicity cries, “How could Oliver keep this from me?” Helena sees the pain Felicity is in, so much pain that she jumps from hurt to hurt without even realizing it. How can someone so kind suffer so much? How does a human come back from such a huge betrayal by so many people?

Helena bites her lip trying to decide what to say and decides to just plunge right in, “Look what your Dad did to Lawton, Lis?” They both turn to him. He stands there stoically not looking at either of them but straight ahead. “He lost his eye for not watching you. If anyone, including Oliver, had told you...what would your Dad have taken from Oliver?His tongue? An eye? Oliver’s dick...Your Dad can be a real asshole. They all can.” Felicity is shocked, would he have hurt Oliver like that? “Or Lis, he could have taken you away from him. Invalidated the contract and sent you away...married you off. Oliver couldn’t risk that!” 

Helena is right. Lawton did lose an eye for not looking out for her. Robert lost a ball for trying to rape her. Oh god. He’d have killed him.. “Oliver could have told me and we could have kept it a secret together.” Helena smirks, “I love you, Lis but you are the worst liar. We swiped your Dad’s cognac and you told him the next day! When you skipped school, thousands of miles away, you called and told them even when the Headmaster said he wouldn’t rat you out!” Felicity nods. That is all true. She is horrible at keeping secrets. “I kept Cooper a secret..and that was life and death. I could have done the same for Oliver.” 

Helena shakes her head, “You didn’t live with your parents then. How could you know Dinah wasn’t your birth mom and not treat her differently? Not want to ask questions?” Helena takes her hand again, “Lis, we’ve always shot straight..I think before you Oliver Queen was an asshole. I think he wasn’t good enough to lick your shoes... You changed him. He wouldn’t risk losing you or losing your Dad’s support. He needs that to protect Thea and Tommy.” Felicity looks at her and starts crying. 

“He was devastated tonight, Lis. I also know..had he told you..do you really think your Dad would have kept protecting Thea? Or Tommy.” Oh my god. Felicity is even more confused. Would her Dad have turned his back on Oliver’s family leaving him alone and unprotected? She considers it, yes he would have. Look what he did to his own child..and her Mother. If you had asked her five hours ago, her answer would have been completely different.

“Lawton you can go. Lis is staying here.” He nods, “I’ll just be outside.” Helena smiles. Felicity hops off the couch and follows him, “She didn’t mean anything by that. about your eye....Helena is...” He holds up his hand, “I took my eyes off you. I’m lucky to have one left. If he had...if he had been successful I would have killed myself.” He reaches out and soothes some hair out of her face, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry for that night and for what your sister did tonight.” She gives him a weak smile, “It’s not your fault. Either night.” With that she goes inside to continue talking to Helena. He watches her go. She may not realize it, but she is the only decent one in this group and not belonging is a good thing. He leans against the wall waiting for the calls he knows are coming.

After Lawton leaves, Helena locks up while keeping an eye on Felicity. She grabs a bottle of whiskey, some glasses and leads Felicity to her room. They put on some pj’s and crawl into Helena’s bed. The light is off and the huge bed is comfy. Felicity starts to cry again. Helena moves closer and holds her. 

“I loved him so much.”  
“Hate to break it to you, but you still love him.”   
“...Laurel..” “Laurel is a lying bitch.”   
Felicity cries for a few minutes. “Lena? Do you think he is in love with Laurel like she said? That Dad paid him to be with me..” Helena is happy to have arrived at this part of the issue because again she can answer that, “No. Lis. Like I said earlier you changed him.. I think that man has been crazy about you for awhile. It may have started that way..but no, he loves you more than I have ever seen a man love anyone.” Felicity cries harder. How she wants to believe that. “Laurel wants Oliver to want her and she wants to hurt you. All of this, is on her and your parents.” Felicity knows she’s right but at the same time....Oliver..she never did trust that he could love her, not really. Girls like her don’t get guys like him. Tragic...

 

“Laurel said he got extra incentives. He didn’t deny it.” They lay quietly for a few minutes. “I think maybe he was too focused on other things, bigger issues. The girl he loves was being destroyed in front of his eyes. He had other things to deal with. Anyways, what if he did? “ Felicity stops breathing. The pain of knowing he had to be paid extra. Helena continues, “He didn’t know you then. He only knew he was walking away from his Dad’s outfit. He was going to marry a girl who wasn’t exactly nice to him that first day....‘walking petri dish’ ring a bell?” Felicity smiles, “He was looking out for himself and your future children.” Helena grabs her hand, “Now he loves you and adores you. He was doing what Oliver Queen does, he was taking care of what’s his..just like he will fight like hell for you and protect you the best he can.” 

Felicity feels better and worse. Helena makes sense. Then again, hearing her refer to Felicity as Oliver’s hurt. She’s so confused. Does he love Laurel? Is she the dirty secret no one wanted? Does it matter if he was given extra incentives to marry her? She is completely overwhelmed and exhausted.

“Sweetie, sleep. Tomorrow we will talk this out. Maybe call up Oliver..” she grabs Felicity’s hand, “We will get through this.”

It is quiet for a few minutes as Helena waits to hear Felicity’s breathing even out, “I’m thinking of leaving Starling...and my family.” Helena inhales sharply. “Oh.” She can’t say anything else. She just got her best friend back and may lose her. “I think they’d be better off if I left again. I think I could be happy on my own. I can make a new life for myself and they’d be safe and protected.” She’s crying again, “But they wouldn’t have you...” 

“That didn’t matter for the last ten plus years. Why should it matter now?” Felicity cries herself to sleep. Helena watches her for awhile then sneaks out of the room. She calls Slade and Tommy. They both tell her Oliver is passed out drunk. “He wasn’t doing well. We took the guns and knives, including the kitchen ones out of the apartment and are taking shifts babysitting him.”

“Do you think he’d kill himself? There is hope here guys.” Tommy snorts, “We thought he might kill himself or someone else..namely Laurel. How’s Felicity?” 

“She’s confused. She wants to trust Oliver, but Laurel did a major mindfuck on her....She wants to leave Starling and all of us.” 

“Fuuuuck.” Is all Tommy can manage. He doesn’t know what Oliver will do, “Do you think she’ll tell him first or just disappear?” Helena thinks about it, “She will disappear and none of us will hear from her again.” Tommy is floored. Oliver wouldn’t survive it. He’d drink himself stupid and get himself killed. “We can’t let her do that..” 

“I’m not sure we have much of a choice, Tommy. Laurel’s lies are confusing her. I think she wants to trust us but how can she..all the lies are overwhelming her. If it were just about her birth, she’d deal but Laurel played on her insecurities. She’s drowning in fear right now.” Tommy sighs, “Laurel’s always been such a bitch.” Helena takes a swig of the nearest alcohol, “That’s a fact.” 

“Felicity vacillates between almost seeing that Oliver isn’t to blame to thinking he’d be better off without her and with Laurel.”

“That will never happen. He loves Felicity too much. I think he’d kill Laurel if it comes to it.” Helena agrees. Oliver Queen isn’t someone you mess with when it comes to this. “Tommy, will he fight for her?” 

“Yes. Once we can get him sober. I think he will.” She smiles into the phone, “Good. By the way, saw Isabel tonight. You two looked cozy. Congratulations.” She can practically hear the smile, “Thanks. Helena. I can’t believe she’s back.” They hang up both of them worried about what the morning will bring. 

=========================================

The ride home for Quentin and Dinah is quiet. John is driving them and Sara is sitting between her parents. Laurel was taken home by Mr Bertinelli along with Thea. Quentin doesn’t know how to solve this. He can’t kill anyone and money won’t solve this. If she weren’t his daughter, Laurel would be dead. For no other reason, than she humiliated the family.

 

Dinah is crying quietly on the other side of Sara. Poor Sara, she is stuck in the middle of this mess, “Dad? Do you think Lis will ever forgive us?” Quentin hugs his daughter, “Yes. We’re her family.” John snorts and Quentin glares at him. John has told him for years that he should tell her. 

They arrive home. Laurel comes out to greet them. Quentin is starting to suspect Laurel has more than a drinking problem. She looks past her family, “Where is Ollie? Didn’t he come with you?” Dinah walks past her daughter. She cannot handle this right now, she needs some space. Sara walks up to her, “My guess is Ollie is out looking for the woman he loves. Clue: NOT YOU!” She walks into the house. Quentin grabs her by her arm and drags her into the house and to his office. 

“What the hell were you thinking? Do you have any idea what you’ve done? Do you even care?” He is screaming at his oldest daughter. She smiles up at him, “You taught me to go after what I want and not to worry about what other people think. By any means necessary. That’s what I did.” She smiles proudly. 

“I also told you, we protect our own. Family First.” He tells her and wonders what is wrong with her, “I put family first. That Troll is NOT my family.” Quentin walks around his desk and pulls her from the chair. He is gripping her too tightly, he knows it will leave marks, “She is MY daughter. I love her. She is part of this family.” She tosses her back into the chair. “You started the rumors didn’t you? About her being a troll..the hunchback and we sent her away because of it, didn’t you?”

She smiles proudly, “Yes.” He cringes. How could he not see what was right in front of him, “Why?” She shrugs, “All anyone was talking about was how smart and gifted she was and I hated it. I told a friend she was being sent away because she was a troll and it went from there.” She is lost in thought, “You kept her hidden away, it wasn’t hard to deduce that it was because you were ashamed. Ashamed of your whore and ashamed of your bastard.”

Quentin is stunned. He can’t believe any of this, “This isn’t how your Mom and I raised you. We raised you with love and compassion..yet you do this to your own sister...” Laurel stands, “For the last fucking time, she isn’t my sister!” He levels her with a look that has broken men far stronger than his wayward daughter. She sits.

“This can’t be swept under the rug, Laurel.” She smirks, “What are you going to do, take away my supper? Send me to my room?” 

He sits back down calmly and looks her in the eyes, daring her to object to the what he says next, “No. Laurel. I am arranging your marriage.” She smiles. “It won’t be anyone in Starling City. I am thinking of a Russian friend of mine.” Laurel stands up, “You can’t! I won’t go. Ollie will come for me. You’ll see.” 

“Do you realize that you made me look weak tonight? Like I can’t even control my own family? This could rain hell down upon the entire family and everyone loyal to us.” He has no idea who will come after them or who will stand beside them. He has work to do. 

 

Laurel is momentarily shocked, “We have the Queen family, Merlyn and Bertinelli’s men...Ollie will protect us. That won’t change.” She turns and leaves. Quentin wonders if he should arrange a marriage or a stay in a mental ward. He starts making plans to keep them all safe.

He looks up and sees Dinah standing the doorway. He’s been waiting for this moment.

“I never wanted this lie. It was always about you. Your pride. If I lose my daughter, I will never forgive you.” Her voice breaks and tears are running down her face, “I told you Laurel was a ticking time bomb. You refused to listen.” She pauses and looks away.Unable to stand looking at him, “I love you with everything I have but I should have told her myself. I will be staying on the girl’s floor in the Felicity’s room.” With that she leaves. Quentin puts his head in his hands. He is losing everyone he loves. He decides to call Lawton for an update, maybe that will help. He doesn’t feel much better after hanging up. Felicity isn’t handling this well, but at least she is with Helena. 

John knocks on his door. This night is getting worse by the minute, “I need to tell Donna. She has a right to know..” Quentin nods. “She’s going to hate me, John.” 

“She’s going to hate all of us. I broke my vow to her. I promised to protect Felicity as if I were protecting Donna herself...and I failed.” John gets up, “You should expect to hear from Donna. I know the agreement was that she and Dinah interacted, but I don’t think that will be good enough.” Quentin shakes his head, “No I don’t imagine it will. Both of them want my head served up on a platter.”

John nods and walks out. He loves Felicity as much as his boys. Tonight watching her lose it, watching her world crumble had to be one of the worst moments of his life. Telling Donna was going to be a close second. He loves Donna and her spitfire attitude, but when he tells her he failed her she will go off on him.

Quentin is about to take out his own liquor when there is another knock at his door. Who else is left. Sara pokes her head in, “Dad?” He smiles. She comes in and sits in the chair, “I’ll give up Nyssa and marry who you choose..I don’t care who if it means Lissy will come home. You won’t need Ollie to help you protect me and she can choose him or not him...Laurel can have him...I don’t know..I just want my family back.” She’s crying. Quentin goes over to her and pulls her up into his arms. 

“Oh sweet girl. You should be with the person you love. I will make it safe for you, I promise.” He is rubbing her back. He can at least make one of his girls happy. “I don’t think I have enough money or power to make Oliver marry Laurel.” He is only partly joking. “As for Lissy, she will come back to us. We love her. We’re family.” He can’t believe anything else. He can’t imagine a life without his youngest daughter. He can’t and he won’t think about that.

Sara pulls back, “Laurel said awful things. Lis believed them. I saw it on her face...I don’t think she will ever trust us again...” Sara contemplates telling her Dad the next part, “I talked to Tommy...Helena said...Dad? Lis is thinking about leaving us. Never coming back. Running away where we can’t find her.” She hugs him tighter and buries her head. 

Quentin won’t let that happen. There has to be a way to keep her here. She has to know they love her. That they kept this from her out of love. He’s a stupid, prideful man. Oliver told him they needed to tell her. They couldn’t keep it a secret. Donna wanted it out long ago. And Dinah, sweet Dinah told him Laurel was going to blow. He thought he could control everything and everyone. 

Thea Queen has watched this family self destruct in one night. She’s mostly been looked over as the imploded. Roy had wanted to bring her home, but she didn’t want to rock the boat. This family means a lot to her. She has grown to love Dinah like a second mother, maybe a first. Moira was there but not really the mothering, cuddling type. She likes Sara and her girlfriend. Sara never makes her feel like a child or like in interloper. Sure, Laurel is a grade A bitch, but Thea knew that a long time ago. Quentin is a bit of a hardass but he loves his girls. He has always been kind to her and helpful. He even sometimes makes her laugh with his sarcasm. 

After everything she’s been through with her parents, she’d envied Felicity. She seemed to have it all. She’s smart and beautiful. She has Ollie who adores her. Two parents who love and support her and sisters. Or one sister and one bitch. She had everything and tonight she had their entire world at her feet, until Laurel blew it apart. 

Thea is sitting on the steps that lead from the girl’s floor to the main living area. She can hear Dinah cry. She can hear Sara talking to Nyssa and telling her about everything. Laurel is pacing and drinking. She can even hear Quentin talk to one of his men. All of them worried about Felicity.Except Laurel she actually thinks Ollie loves her. Delusional. 

This is a family. A real family. She gets up from her perch and walks to her room. Tomorrow she is going to see Felicity. They have more in common now than before and should support one another. She knows it was Felicity who told Ollie about Merlyn being her father. It was Felicity who protected her and Felicity who helped her get Roy to ask her out..she was her sister, her family.She could talk to her about Ollie and how she changed him and how much he loves her... Maybe they could help each other heal. Or if she left...maybe she’d take Thea with her. She didn’t want to leave Roy or her brothers but she couldn’t let her go alone either. She’d never let me go alone, she thinks to herself. 

Downstairs Quentin makes a decision. He calls in Ivo. His most feared enforcer. Ivo will arrive tomorrow from Russia. He will be on Laurel’s security team to make sure she stays out of trouble and away from her sister. Then in a few weeks. After the dust has settled, Laurel and Ivo will marry quietly. If she behaves they will remain here, if not they will be sent to Russia. Ivo isn’t the best man, but he can keep her under control. Hopefully, this will solve all his problems with her. He can only hope his enemies see this as him taking control and not as another weakness. 

 

```````````````-----------------``````````````````--------------``````````  
Oliver wakes up the next morning and for a brief moment he thinks the night before was a nightmare. Then he sees Tommy sitting on the floor, by the door and knows, it was real. She walked out. He jumps out of bed determined. Tommy follows him to the bathroom. He strips on his way to the shower. Tommy says nothing. He gets in the shower. He knows Tommy is waiting on the other side. He quickly showers while formulating a plan. When he’s done he has a plan. 

He walks out goes over to the sink brushes his teeth. Tommy still says nothing just watches. He goes to the bedroom and dresses. He finally turns to Tommy when he goes to put his shoes on. He is wearing black jeans and a black sweater. He sits down and puts his boots on then looks up at Tommy, “What? Are you going to shadow me all day?” Tommy tilts his head, “Yes. I want to make sure you don’t do something stupid. Something you can’t take back.” 

Oliver finishes with his boots, stands and leaves the bedroom. He walks to the coat closet and pulls out his leather jacket. “I’m taking my bike.” Tommy shakes his head, “I don’t think you should. At best you’re still hungover; at worst still drunk.” Oliver stares at him for a moment, “I don’t really give a fuck what you think.” He pushes the button for the elevator and they both get in. When they arrive in the garage Oliver looks to Tommy and walks to his bike. Tommy gets into his car. Both men know Tommy will do his best to follow. 

When he arrives at the Lance Estate, Oliver waits for Tommy. Oliver looks and sees John’s car. Sara’s car and Laurel’s. No Felicity. He had picked her up so her car could be in the garage. Tommy walks over to Oliver, “By the way, she’s at Helena’s. I would have told you had we rode together. She’s a wreck.” He pauses and looks up at the house, “We aren’t here to kill anyone are we?” Oliver smirks. The thought had crossed his mind, but in the end his love for Felicity prevents him from killing someone that she loves. Only heaven knows why she loves Laurel, but she does. Or did. Who knows now. It kills him to know she is hurting and he isn’t with her. That she doesn’t want him with her. Knowing he caused the pain or played a part in it hurts him even more.

“No.” Is all he says to Tommy. He rings the bell and Lucy, the maid answers. She shows him into the sitting room where Mr and Mrs. Lance are seated. John is standing by the window. Sara is sitting on the floor next to her parents. Laurel is in a chair off by herself. Lance stands, “Oliver.” They shake hands. “What do you need?” 

Oliver wants to say Laurel’s head on a spike but he knows that would get him nowhere. “Felicity back and I have a plan.” They all look up at him. “But first, I need to speak to Laurel...privately.” Lance starts to shake his head, but Dinah speaks first, “Of course.” She looks to her husband, “It is his life she destroyed last night too. We owe him this since it was our secret he was keeping.”

Oliver looks to Lance, “I won’t hurt her..physically.” Lance nods and everyone but Laurel leaves the room. She stands up and in her mind, this is it. He can tell. She thinks they are getting back together. He wonders what he has ever done to make her think that he loves her. What tiny detail did he miss, that she has nurtured into this obsession. She smiles at him. She walks up and puts her arms around him. He stands completely still, arms at his side. “Ollie...I did it for us. Daddy had to see that WE were meant to be and Felicity can’t get everything she wants.” She pulls back and then goes in to kiss him. He turns his head, then takes her arms from around his neck. 

He keeps her hands in his, so she won’t hit him. He doesn’t hit women..If she hit him, he might lose his barely contained temper. “Listen to me Laurel. YOU and ME? Not happening. Not ever again.” She starts to shake her head, “I never loved you. I am sorry I know I was a shit to you. I played you and lied to you and cheated on you. Why you love me or think you do is beyond my comprehension.”

She is still smiling, why is she smiling. “Ollie. We were kids. We’re adults now. Both firstborn children. We should marry. It would be grand and everyone would want to be us. We can move into Queen Manor, have babies and be the toast of the town, you’ll see” 

“Everyone but ME. Everyone will want to be us, but me. I don’t love you Laurel. Any kindness I had for you, you destroyed when you pulled that stunt last night..” he takes a moment to compose himself, “I don’t give a fuck about first borns or illegitimate children..I love her. She is my reason for still being here. She is the reason I get up in the morning and the reason I try to be a better man every day.” The smile has dropped. She is searching his face, looking for a weak spot. There is no weak spot when it comes to his love for her sister. 

“She doesn’t love you. She never loved you. This is all to get at me! The one who stayed with my parents. I am the one everyone looks up to..the one with potential, the lawyer. Don’t you see that? She’s made you believe all her fantasies.” Laurel is getting desperate. 

He puts his hand on her upper arms, “No, Laurel. You’re wrong. She made me believe I am worthy of love. That I am more than Ollie Queen. More than my Dad’s enforcer...someone worth loving...she made me believe in love. And Laurel..” He pauses so she will look up at him, “I love her. Whether she forgives me or not...whether she loves me or not. My heart belongs to her, only her. Forever.” 

“Bullshit. Ollie. I know you. I know you better than anyone! I know how you feel about me and this..thing with her isn’t you.” She smiles at him hopefully, “You deserve better than her...” She sighs, “Don’t you understand?”

He eyes her with coldness, “I understand she is the best thing to ever happen to me.”

“No. You’re wrong, Ollie. I forgive you for everything we can be together.” Oliver wonders where the bright girl he once knew has gone, “Laurel. I love her. I have been completely faithful to her, did you know that? I haven’t even flirted with another woman since the day I met her.” She looks hurts, “What?” She looks like he hit her. 

“I don’t want anyone else. Only her.” She turns away. He thinks she is finally getting it, “Laurel. I will follow her to the ends of the earth. I would follow her willingly into hell. I will do anything to get her back and I do mean anything.” She turns to glare at him. 

“Why are you hurting me like this?” He laughs coldly, “Why? You destroyed her in the cruelest most public way possible. You took a night that should have been one of the happiest nights of our life and threw us into Hell!” He takes a deep breath, “Us. Felicity and Me. You didn’t do this just to her, you did it to me too. And to everyone who loves her.” Laurel won’t look at him anymore.

“I haven’t killed you for one reason and one reason only: Felicity.” She looks at him questioningly, “She loves you. God help her, she does. She wants you to love her. If I kill you, she would never look at me the same way. Make no mistake Laurel, I don’t hate you. Hate is an emotion. I couldn’t care less if you live or die.”

With that he starts to leave. When he reaches the door he turns back and goes to her. He can’t let it go. He pulls her close and she comes easily, he whispers in her ear, “If she doesn’t forgive me, if she leaves all of us..I will kill you. I know Lance will kill me, but living without her is worse than death.” He starts to walk out.

“Please get some help..” He hears her wail as he walks out. He doesn’t even blink. He was honest, he doesn’t care. She crossed a line that there is no coming back from, not with him. 

He walks out to find Dinah, John, Tommy and Quentin had been listening on the house intercom. He’s glad he whispered his threats now. Dinah walks up to him and hugs him, “Thank you. You were kinder than she deserves. Thank you.” He hugs her back. Dinah goes to check on her oldest daughter. She heard her cries. Quentin looks at him, “Your plan for getting my Lissy back?” He can’t think about Laurel or her pain right now. She did this to herself. 

“I want to bring her birth mother here or take her there. She will want to meet her. We need to facilitate it so she knows we all love her and support her. That it’s not a sign of her being defective to us.” John speaks up, “I don’t know. I know Donna wants to see her, but this could put her and the boys at risk. I love Felicity...but Donna and my boys..” He can’t lose his family and this could put a target on their back. 

Quentin speaks up, “There has to be a way to bring Donna here and keep her safe.” Oliver looks to Quentin, “I could take her there...with John, of course.” Dinah enters the hallways and makes a noise. Oliver knows this breaks her heart. Quentin walks to his wife and puts his arm around her, “Felicity loves you. You are her Mom. Donna is her birthmother. We need to let her do this, Dinah.” She nods but she is crying. 

Oliver starts to leave and is already to his bike when he hears Lance calling him. He stops and sees the older man coming his way and braces himself for being punched or yelled at, “You love her. My Felicity...when I started this...I just hoped you’d keep her safe for the money.” He looks at the ground then up at Oliver, “But you truly love my baby girl.” Oliver smiles. He can’t help it. Just thinking about her makes him happier, “Yes, Sir. I’d give my life for her..free of charge.” Lance laughs. 

“Bring her home. I should have listened, kid. When you told me to tell her. I should have..” He stops and heads back inside. Oliver sees Sara and waits. 

“Can you tell her I love her when you see her. That her biology never mattered to me...I just..” She starts crying. He hugs her, “I will.” He promises her. She throws her arms around his waist, “Ollie...Oliver, thank you for loving her enough to chase her down. I don’t think she will listen to anyone else....” He gives her a nod as he puts his helmet on. He can’t do anything but love Felicity and hope it’s enough. He gets on his bike and heads towards Helena’s. 

When he gets to her floor, after having to swear on his life he will not hurt Felicity and it was all lies, Helena buzzes him up. He finds Lawton standing outside the door. He nods. Lawton returns then before he can knock, he speaks, “Queen, you break her heart...I will kill you. I don’t care if I die after the fact. She deserves better than this shit.” Lawton never looks at Oliver while he says this, but Oliver knows he is telling the truth. He also suspects Lawton has fallen under Felicity’s spell. Under normal circumstances, Oliver would want to hurt him. This time it makes Oliver feel better knowing Lawton cares that much about her. 

He knocks and Helena opens the door. “Where is she?” Helena chuckles, “Good Morning to you too, sunshine!” He isn’t amused and she stops her chuckle. “She’s in the shower. She had a rough night.” Helena may be all for them working this out, but she is Team Felicity for life. She shows him in and let’s him have a seat. The poor asshole looks like shit. “Coffee?” He shakes his head. “I’d offer you something stronger...but I don’t think you need it.” They both jump when they hear a door open down the small hallway. Within seconds, Felicity is standing in the living room in only a towel, “Helena? I don’t have any clothes and I don’t want to put my dress back on ...do you--- Oliver?” He stands. She’s so beautiful even with the pain clearly etched on her face, she’s the most beautiful woman he’s laid eyes on. And she’s in a tiny towel. He gulps. Now is not the time to get lust filled. Of course, his dick doesn’t listen. 

“Felicity.” He says her name so sweetly that Helena sighs, “Sorry it was sweet.” She moves to Felicity, “I can get you some clothes.” She looks between the two of them, “Or not..I’m flexible.” Felicity turns to her friend, “Clothes please.” Helena sighs and walks down the hallway with Felicity on her heels. They get in her room and she hands her a pair of leggings, a sweater, bra(they are close enough it’ll work), socks and a pair of boots. She leaves her and heads back out to Oliver. 

“I am going to go and do...something. I hope to not see either of you when I get back. Good luck.” He nods at her. she grabs a jacket and leaves. Helena is a good friend to both of them. Felicity walks out a few minutes later. Her hair is still wet and she has no makeup on. Her glasses are in place and he can tell, she hasn’t forgiven him. He briefly wonders if she went to the penthouse for her glasses then remembered she always carries an extra pair. She’s adorably prepared like that.

“Where’s Helena?” She looks around. “Out. She wanted to give us some privacy.” Felicity looks nervous and scared. He hates this distance between them. He wonders if she’s scared of him..He waits. She says nothing. Finally he breaks the silence, “I’m sorry. I wanted to tell you. I almost did a couple of times...but..Lance..Your Dad. That’s no excuse. YOU are the one I love. I should have told you.” They are standing across the room from one another, but it might as well be miles.

She wants more than anything to run into his arms. To tell him she loves him and she understands. She feels too raw. Everyone she loves lied to her. The pain is still to fresh. She is crying again. Good thing she didn’t put makeup on, it’d be all over her face by now. 

“Felicity. I know those are just words but...I want to show you how sorry I am.” she tilts her head with an are you serious look? and he realizes what she thinks, “Not like that! I want to take you to meet Donna, your birth mother. I’ve arranged for it to happen...if you want to go?” She looks at him surprised. 

“I can really meet her?”

“If you want.” She nods. “But Quentin, Bratva...” He shakes his head and walks over to her, “As far as anyone will know, you and I are going away to make up after our huge fight.” She considers his proposal. She simply nods, “When do we leave?” Oliver inwardly sighs with relief. 

“As soon as John can arrange it safely. He is worried about his wife and children.” She wants to make sure they are safe too. Her siblings are his children. She wonders if the boys want to meet her? Do they blame her for John being gone so much?

She lifts her face to look at him, “Have you seen Laurel?” Shit. “Yes.” She swallows. “I had to tell her that her and I we’re not getting back together. I asked her to get help.” Felicity nods her heart soars, “You truly don’t want her? You’re not in love with her anymore?” He looks shocked, “No. Baby. I was never in love with her and I NEVER want to be with her. That is all in her head.” She smiles. He smiles. Maybe they’re making progress. 

“Did you see my parents?” He nods, “Yes, they send their love and Sara asked me to tell you she loves you regardless of biology.” Felicity smiles faintly. She adores Sara. 

“Felicity..” He moves closer to her, “I-I..never lied to you about anything else” He can smell her shampoo, he never thought he’d be this close to her again. His heart is beating so fast he wonders if she can hear it, “Please know that making love with you was about loving you. Only you. I’ve had lots of sex but I only ever made love with you, I was only ever truly intimate with YOU.” He sees her lip quiver. He sees the emotions raging behind her eyes. She wants to believe him, he can feel it, but she is scared. “The problem with lies Oliver is once there is one lie..how can you trust anything?” He blows air out of his lungs, “I swear that was the only one.” She looks away. He tries another approach, “You told me once that you are logical and analytical?” She turns to look at him confused and nods, “Since I’m not in this with Laurel, I don’t love her or want her?” She smiles, “Yes..”

“What would be the point of anything else? Any other lie?” He walks to her and puts his hands on her shoulders and he smiles when she lets him, “I didn’t have to tell you I love you, I do love you and told you so, but I didn’t have to do that. There is no logical reason to do it. The contract was valid whether we even liked each other.” he is looking at her and smiling that smile that is just for her, “And from day one I much more than liked you.” She smiles at him shyly, “I didn’t need to romance you or make those vows in the basement or get you a ring.” He sees her want to believe that and knows this is the right approach. He also notices her right thumb go to her ring finger where his ring should be. Oliver mentally high fives himself. He sees her thinking this through, her wonderful mind is trying to analyze it all. He smiles. She trying to find her way back to him.

“I could have screwed any girl I wanted and no one would have cared...It was expected...but I stopped seeing Shado. I stopped having sex with anyone but myself until you were ready. From the night I met you, until the night we made love, there was no one. Why do that? What reason other than I love you?” He cups her face, “And I do love you.” Tears fall down her cheeks. He wipes them away. 

Felicity is so confused. “I see what you’re saying but..Oliver,..I want to believe you wanted to tell me..I know telling me could have had consequences..my head knows all of it, but my heart...my heart is broken and can’t be trusted.” He smiles, he can work with this.

“Felicity, remember that night when you told me that you had a part of my soul, it was yours?” She nods cautiously, so he goes on, “You were right. It is yours and so is my heart. I need you. Simple and as complicated as that. I can’t go back to who I was before you came into that room insulting me. I just can’t.” 

She is overwhelmed. Could he..could anyone love her that much? She needs to think. She needs to be alone and think this through. She wants to believe him. That insecure little girl who has been betrayed, teased and treated horribly wonders how he could love her. Damn you, Laurel. Those voices are because of you...all of this is because of her. 

“You should go. I need...I need to think.” 

“Come home. I will leave you alone and let you think. I’ll sleep in the guest room.” Before she can answer Lawton opens the door letting in Thea and she runs into Felicity’s arms, “I’m sorry about last night. About Laurel and about your mom sitch..It all sucks! I know firsthand.” Thea finally takes a breath but neither Oliver or Felicity have time to speak before she starts again, “I know you’re thinking about running away from everyone, if you do, please take me with you! I love you and you’re my sister whether you marry Ollie or not. I need you and now I feel like such a bitch because I’m glad someone else has a screwed up family..” Felicity hugs her tighter. 

“I don’t think I’m going anywhere. At least not until I meet Donna.” She says over Thea’s head while looking at Oliver. His relief is visible. She pulls back to look Thea in the eye, “Thank you for wanting to run with me. You’re the best kid sister a girl could ever ask for.” Thea beams at her. 

“Before you and your family, I was a spoiled brat. We both know it..” Felicity doesn’t flinch at the word family in regards to the Lance’s. She will always be thankful for how they’ve taken in Thea and helped her. “If I did take you away Roy Harper would never forgive me and you need the stability of your new life.” Thea hugs her again then sees Oliver, “Ollie..oh crap. Did I interrupt the make up, make out session?” Felicity blushes. “No. Oliver was trying to tell me his side of the story.” 

“FYI everyone is worried about you Felicity. And I heard your Mom and Dad talking..” 

“You were eavesdropping..”

She laughs, “Yes. Ollie couldn’t tell you. No one could but everyone wishes they had..If I’d known..I would have told you just like you told Ollie about me.” In that moment ice runs through her veins. Quentin would have hurt her. Had anyone told her, they’d be dead. Anyone other than her control freak father. 

“Oliver?” He was smiling at Thea then looks at Felicity, “I believe you. That you couldn’t tell me...but..”

 

“About coming home..”

She feels overwhelmed. Okay. Oliver couldn’t tell her. Only Quentin could control that..but she also isn’t ready to trust or let anyone in. She’s raw and scared and terrified of being weak. She can’t be weak, “I can’t.” Oliver sighs. Damn you Laurel. You really did a number on her head, “Your home is with me. In our apartment.” She shakes her head, “No. I can’t be there.” She feeling pressured and all the feeling are overwhelming her again. He goes over to her, “It’s our place. Please. If we’re both there we can work this out.” She shakes her head, “I can’t.” She goes to her purse, the little one she carried last night. she gets out her keycard. He shakes his head, “Stop trying to give me bits and pieces of our life back, Felicity! I don’t want them. I want our life. I want you. Only you.” She puts it back in her purse. She starts to tear up. Why can’t she just forgive him, go home with him and be NORMAL? What is wrong with her?

“I want to trust that you want me, that you love me...but those words...the contract...I need to think, okay? I just need some time to process everything.” He nods. He understands. You can’t have your whole life blow up and be ready to move on twelve hours later. He remembers her telling him that her loving him was tragic, him loving her back was unthinkable. That scared girl is who he is dealing with right now. He needs to love her enough to let her work through it. Even if it is a form of hell for him. “I understand.”

When he leaves he sees Lawton standing guard. He really wants to punch him. The man did nothing wrong, except be the one Felicity wants to protect her. Asshole. 

Thea turns to Felicity, “He loves you. He really does.” Felicity nods without comment.  
Felicity looks at the young girl who so often appears older than she is and knows she will understand, “I need to make sure that I can handle things. I’ve always felt like I didn’t belong, Thea. I’ve always felt like everyone abandoned me...and I need to make sure I can make it on my own.”

Thea in that moment knows that Felicity returning to Ollie right now would be out of fear. She lost everything last night. She needs to stand on her own for a minute. She’s never known someone as strong as Felicity. She knows that Felicity will find her way back to her brother, but right now she needs to find herself. Thea knows when she found out about Merlyn she needed to decide how that affected her life and realized it didn’t. One asshole or another for a dad? What’s the difference. But Felicity had a great Mom and now, she needs to find out who she is now that she knows she has another mom out there. Thea decides to go telling Felicity she will see her soon. She hopes Felicity doesn’t take too long, Ollie needs her. They all do.


	20. We protect those we love, sometimes that protection hurts them most.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity makes strides in a couple of her broken relationships.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your continued support of this story!! Every reader, commenter or person who leaves a kudos is someone I am grateful for. Thank you!!!
> 
> I'm going to apologize upfront. There is no Olicity in this chapter. This chapter is shorter than those recently posted. 
> 
> We do get some conversations that are important and needed. I will also I cried writing some of it. There, this time I warned you. :) I don't know if you will cry reading it, but I felt fair warning was needed.

After Thea leaves, Felicity sat down to write a list of things she needed to do. She is a planner and as a planner she needed to well, plan. She needed her car, she needs her own clothes. She also needs to think about what to pack to meet Donna. what does one wear to meet your birthmother? She was thinking about that when there was a knock and Lawton entered.

“Felicity.” He looked at her with an apologetic somber look, “Your Mo--Mrs. Lance is here to see you. Should I..send her in or--” Felicity is torn. She wants to see her, but she isn’t sure she’s ready yet. She definitely doesn’t want to put Lawton in the position of rejecting the wife of his boss. “Send her in.” He gives her a weak smile then nods. A few second later, Dinah Lance enters the apartment with her usual grace. 

Felicity feels lightheaded and there is a knot in her stomach. First she wants to run into the other woman’s arms. Then she wants to run from her. Last, she wants to yell at her. How could she hurt her like this? How could she lie to her for her entire life, while claiming to love her?

Dinah looks her daughter over. She looks thinner already. Can a day make that much of a difference? She has bags under her eyes. Dinah wants more than anything to take Felicity in her arms and hug her. To make her some soup and make it all better. How do you make it better when you caused the pain? “Darling.”

Felicity’s eyes tear up. Dinah calling her darling has always been one of her favorite things. She motions for the other woman to sit and she takes another chair. “Darling, how are you?” Felicity’s mind goes blank for a moment, “How do you think?” Felicity quickly adds after she realizes that came out much to harsh, “Confused. I am confused.” Dinah watches as Felicity struggles with her emotions. Her little girl still has trouble being mean to anyone. They did good with this one. 

“May I please explain? What happened, why and my part in it? ” Felicity nods, “Yes. Please.” 

Dinah looks down at her folded hands and begins to tell the story. This would have been so much easier had it come out years ago. “First you need to understand, well..I guess you do, that I am not perfect. Neither is your father.” Dinah looks up and sees Felicity staring at her. “Please? May I hold your hand. I know I have no right to ask..” Felicity moves closer and takes her hand, “Thank you Darling.” 

“I guess I should start with the separation.I loved your Dad. I’ve always loved him.” she pauses. It’s true she has always loved him but she can’t forgive him until and unless Felicity forgives her. Right or wrong this how Dinah feels, “I wanted another child desperately, but I couldn’t. I shouldn’t is what the doctor told us. I lost a baby after Sara and almost my life.” She wipes a tear with the hand Felicity isn’t holding. She sits up straighter and take a steadying breath, “I wanted another child. I wanted to give Quentin a boy. Doesn’t every man want a son? Your Dad said he didn’t care and that we were enough.” She sniffles. “We fought. We fought until one day.. I called his bluff or thought I did. I took your sisters and left for my parent’s house.” She looks up and gives Felicity a smile and a shrug. 

“I thought Quentin would give in. But he refused to risk my life in order to have a child. But I KNEW we should have three children. It’s what I always pictured.” She smiles at Felicity and she returns it before she thinks she shouldn’t. 

“I filed for divorce and your Dad lost it. He couldn’t believe I did it. I would divorce him. He was depressed.I’ve heard he spiraled fast and was taking unnecessary risks with his life and his friends. I was equally sad and depressed but I wanted another child and I wanted to win. Which was wrong.” She looks at Felicity for some sign, she gets none, “I had the girls to think of, my parents would tell me. I dug in deeper. I’m stubborn you could say.”

“I won’t tell what happened between Donna and Quentin, that’s not my story. I will say that I heard about her and was angry.” She smiles sheepishly, “He was my husband, how dare they? I thought. it hurt. I came back home with the girls. Your Dad and I made up. Then he told me that she was pregnant. I was crushed.” 

“Did you want him to abandon me?” Dinah shakes her head, “No! Of course not. I wasn’t happy another woman gave him what I could not, but I never blamed you.”

“After you were born, Quentin would go there and come back. He swore it was just to see you and I believe him. Then Donna got sick. At first, your Dad hired sitters and even a nanny but it was breaking his heart. I told him to bring you home.” She smiles and squeezes Felicity’s hand. Felicity is too scared to do anything but stare at her. “I didn’t like to see him like that..Laurel, Sara and I were eating supper when your Dad came in with you. You were tiny and wrapped in a blanket asleep.” She smiles at the memory of seeing that pretty baby and how smitten her husband was, sure it tore at her heart, but it also made her love him more. “He was so proud to show you off! Sara thought you were a new toy. Laurel, well, Laurel was Laurel.”

“She hated me and blamed me for Quentin being gone.” Dinah looks away then nods. So it begins is Felicity’s only thought. “Quentin hired a nanny for while he worked. when he wasn’t working he was with you. Laurel was jealous. Sara just tagged along and I..I longed to hold you.” 

“Making Laurel resent me more and more.” 

“Yes.” She affirms, “Then one day you needed a bottle and the nanny wasn’t there. I picked you up and that was it. I looked into your beautiful eyes and I knew..you were mine. You were the third child I’d dreamed of.” She’s crying now. Felicity can’t help it, she starts crying too. “I kept you with me all the time. I fell head over heels in love with you. I couldn’t imagine my life without you. You are still so precious to me.” She smiles warmly and Felicity returns the smile with equal warmth. She loves this woman, flaws and all. 

“Donna got better and you were taken from me. You had to go back to your-- birth mother. Oh, how I hated it. I loved you enough to let you go, if it were for the best.” She soothes Felicity hair, “Then one day something happened.” She looks Felicity in the eyes, “I don’t know what. They never told me and I didn’t care to ask. Your Dad brought you home. He told me if I still wanted you that you were ours. He had the papers drawn up and you were mine.” She smiles sweetly at her daughter. “It was one of the happiest days in my life. I had my baby back.”

“Why not tell me this before? Let me meet Donna?”

“Darling, I wanted to tell you! I thought keeping it from you was wrong. Your Dad...he’s a prideful man. At first, it was because of the affair. I never blamed him, I left. Then well, Donna and I decided to not tell you.”

Felicity stands, “What?” 

“Darling please! You were having trouble fitting in. You seemed to hold yourself apart. Then as a teenager..you were awkward and didn’t seem to want to come home.” Felicity sits. She is right in a way. “Donna and I wanted to tell you after high school graduation, but your Dad refused by then.” She looks away obviously ashamed she didn’t defy him. 

“Why not tell me then? You could have. Why didn’t he want to tell me?” Felicity is feeling lost in her emotions again. How could they allow her to keep thinking their life was hers? How could they tell everyone but her. Dinah sighs, “Because...you were the product of an affair in his mind and you’d think less of him. He wouldn’t be your hero anymore. Felicity he barely could contain his emotions when he realized you’d fallen for Oliver. You weren’t his little girl anymore...” Felicity starts pacing. She can’t wrap her mind around this, he thought she’d think less of him? Less than she does now? She is biting her nails and pacing for awhile before Dinah speaks. 

“I know I should have told you then. If not then, then when you came home, but you were so nervous over upsetting your Dad and the Bratva brothers were angry you helped that woman escape...it just seemed like bad timing.” Felicity nods. She is right about that. “Then your Dad arranged your marriage. You hated it. You hated Oliver. We were both scared you’d run from us. Leave everyone, you have a life away from us and you could go. So, we waited. Oliver told us to tell you. He begged to tell you himself. But, he was refused.” 

“Why does everyone think I’d leave? I don’t understand.” 

Dinah searches her daughter’s face. Moments float through her mind, Felicity learning to walk and being determined to do it all by herself. Her first day of kindergarten and demanding to walk in alone because she wasn’t a kid anymore. The little girl who ripped apart her Dad’s computer and put it back together again in a few hours, at eight years old. The little girl she dropped off at the school for advanced and gifted children at ten. The shy teenager who didn’t want to be valedictorian, if it meant being the center of attention. The girl who hated her parents bragging about her scholarship to MIT. That little girl is now a grown woman who doesn’t see herself clearly. Her sister has beaten her down so much she doesn’t see how amazing of a person she is. 

“Why? Because Felicity, since you were a little girl you haven’t needed us! You went off to school and made a life for yourself. You became this independent, self -sufficient person. You think you’re weak and needy and lost in the world.” Dinah shakes her head, “But you’re not. You are lost in the world of Bratva because you made yourself a life outside of us. Outside of this life. Out of all of us, you are the one that could leave all of this behind and thrive outside of it.” 

Felicity thinks about what her Mom said. Is that what she did by going away to school? By choosing MIT over the schools closer? She made a family of her own with her friends. Now, she has to decide to embrace Bratva and this life or go out on her own after meeting Donna.

She will dwell on that later, for now she wonders about Oliver and what Dinah said about him wanting to tell her, begging to tell her. Felicity is drawn back to that night. Oliver swearing he wanted to tell her. That he would have told her. “Felicity, we should have allowed Oliver to tell you. It was selfish to wait.” Felicity wonders how she would have handled it had Oliver told her. Would she have believed him? Would it have drawn them closer together or torn them apart? She likes to think it would have bonded them much like her telling him about Thea.

Dinah stands, “I should go. I just came to tell you my story and say I’m sorry. I’m sorry we didn’t tell you and I’m sorry Laurel told you in such a cruel manner.” She turns to leave and to hide her tears. 

Felicity straightens her back preparing to let her go. She doesn’t need anyone. She doesn’t want to need anyone. Dinah lied to her for her entire life. Then at the last moment, “Mom?” Dinah turns around and Felicity runs into her arms, “Please don’t go. I need you, Mommy.” Felicity welcomes the warm embrace of her Mom. She wants her Mom. She doesn’t want to lose this woman. No matter what she’s done or failed to do, Felicity needs her Mom.

“Oh my darling, never.” Dinah hugs her daughter for a few minutes standing there before they sit on the couch. Dinah won’t let her go. “Oh my beautiful girl, I love you so much. You are not the child of my womb, but you are definitely the child of my heart.” She kisses Felicity’s forehead. Felicity snuggles into her embrace, “You are my Mom, always. I don’t care if Donna gave birth to me. I love you, Mom.” They stay like that until night falls and Helena returns. When she sees them she smiles. 

Dinah stands and heads for the door. Felicity doesn’t want her to go. She feels like a little girl who needs her Mommy to kiss her boo boo and make it better. Dinah turns to her, “Lis, I want to tell you something and it’s important.” Felicity’s heart drops what bomb is about to off in her life? Dinah touches her cheek, “Darling girl, I know you’re going to meet Donna. It’s okay to like her and even love her.” She smiles and Felicity just blinks, “I’d never want you to not like her or love her. You are a part of her, and she was kind enough and loved you enough to allow me to raise you.” 

“But--”

“No. Listen to me, I’ve talked to Donna over the years, wrote letters and later emails. I LIKE her. She is a good person. There is no bitterness between us. Our relationship is built on our love for you. Don’t hold back... not on my account. I know you love me.” She hugs her tightly. 

“What Laurel said about no one wanting you? That couldn’t be further from the truth. I wanted you. Your Dad wanted you and Donna wanted you. We all loved you enough to do what we thought was best. YOU are so wanted.” Felicity is crying. “You belong with us. You belong in our family and you belong with Oliver. Don’t you ever doubt that.”

“ Okay... She can’t replace you, ever. No matter what. I promise.” Dinah smiles that smile that Felicity knows is the one that is about to burst with love for one of her children. No matter what secrets Dinah kept, no matter how much it hurt, Dinah has always loved her. She loved her so much that she never even suspected she wasn’t her biological mom. That is true motherly devotion to your child. Felicity wipes the tears, “I love you, Mom.” 

“I love you too.”

Dinah and Felicity say goodbye. Felicity smiles.  
Felicity has forgiven her Mom. She doesn’t understand completely any of the decisions she made. She doesn’t understand wanting a child so bad you’d risk losing the man you love. Felicity doesn’t understand really how she could take in the product of her husband’s affair so easily. She doesn’t truly understand the love a mother, birth or not, can have for a child because she isn’t a mother. Felicity wonders what forgiving her Mom means for her forgiving Oliver. 

 

=======================================

Oliver went back to the penthouse. His Mom had called and told him he could come to the Manor, but that was the last place he wanted to be. His Dad was there and the last thing he wanted was to hear about what a fuck up he is and how he knew Oliver would end up like this. He decided to go home. He arrives to the apartment and changes. He decides he needs to workout. He doesn’t have to work today since no one trusts him with a gun or around people in general. He lifts weights, hits his various dummies then decides to do the Salmon Ladder. He figures he will do this until he literally crashes to the floor and then maybe he can sleep. After two reps he’s done. All he can think of is Felicity and how she loves to watch. Damn he misses her. He decides to go for a run. That should take his mind off of her. 

 

He arrived back at the penthouse and immediately started drinking. Running did not work. How could things have gotten so fucked up, so quickly. Laurel. Only Laurel can do this much damage in this short of time. He tries to remember being fourteen and feeling desperately in love with the gorgeous girl from homeroom. The girl his parents approved of because she was Bratva too. He thinks her beauty and his parents approval was the only things he liked about her even then. 

He shakes his head to get rid of thoughts of Laurel. They lead to thoughts of killing her. He thinks of Felicity. His Felicity. He feels Felicity will come home to him. He really does but he also feels guilt. A lot of guilt. She will come home to him. Even if he doesn’t feel like he deserves her or her love. He knows her well enough to know she is loving and loyal. Her heart is so big she can forgive him. She is a good person and she loves him, for someone so smart she picked the exact wrong person to love. If he were a better man, he’d push her away and let her find someone better than him. He is not a better man, he is Oliver Queen, selfish prick. 

He is wandering through the penthouse. Drinking. He did fuck up by not telling her. He should have been willing to risk Lance’s wrath. He had suffered before why didn’t he do this for her? He’d been beaten over women before. You don’t fuck a man’s wife, him find out about it and not pay for that. He’d been tortured before and had lived obviously. What would Lance have done that could hurt more than losing her, or the look in her eyes when she realized he had kept it from her too. 

The one person who has loved him, who has shown him love and hell, she attacked Merlyn for him. She has the purest heart and gave that heart to him? Someone who has killed, maimed and tortured people, yet she loves him. She swears she sees the good in him. She was the first to see him as more than an enforcer or the good lay. How did he repay that? He keeps the biggest secret from her. He lets the lie go on and he doesn’t protect her from Laurel. 

He also knew she doubted his love for her. He knew she thought about him and Laurel. That she compared herself to Laurel and in her mind she came out the loser. How many times had she talked about not belonging. Oliver winces. She had told him she didn’t belong anywhere until him and this penthouse. He punches the mirror in the bathroom which is the room he is in now. Maybe his Dad is right, he doesn’t deserve love. He goes to get another beer. He’s lost track of how many he’s had. 

He could have done so many things to reassure her that Laurel had no place in his life and never in his heart. He should have done something more to make her feel like she is the only person to matter because she is the only one that matters. 

He hears the elevator and his first thought is Felicity. He quickly comes to the conclusion that it’s not and is thankful. He doesn’t want her to see him like this.She’d be pissed, yell and be disappointed in him. She’d get all huffy and he’d end up smiling and doing whatever she wanted. Tommy and Isabel exit the elevator. Oliver stands there watching them. He is happy for his brother and begrudgingly Isabel since she makes him happy. Tommy freezes when he sees Oliver. 

“Drinking alone? That’s constructive and healthy.” Oliver glares at him. Tommy turns to Isabel, “Maybe you should go.” She shakes her head, “No. We’re in this together. If we’re going to be married, that makes him family..sad, dysfunctional drunk family. But family.” Oliver had forgotten what a condescending bitch she could be about everything but Tommy. Which is the only reason Oliver tolerates her. 

“I don’t need babysitters.” Tommy looks at him sadly while Isabel looks around and replies, “No. Clearly you need to wallow in your pain and drink.” Oliver smirks at her. She can be difficult but she does tell the truth. Tommy looks at her and shakes his head. She rolls her eyes. Tommy walks over to Oliver, “She’s coming back. I know it. Thea and I talked. Felicity just needs some time.” 

“I know...I think you’re right.”

“Then why the pity party?” Oliver eyes Isabel. He doesn’t want to discuss this in front of her. For once, she’s human, “I’ll go back to the guest room since I assume we’ll be staying here again.” She looks at Tommy then to Oliver, “She’s a sweet girl. She deserves better than you, but for some unknown unfathomable reason she wants you. So suck it up , sober up and try to be a halfway decent person before she comes back.” She smiles that condescending, you’ve been owned smile and quietly goes to the guest room. Tommy watches her then turns to Oliver and his smile drops. Great. A lecture. 

“You two can go. I am perfectly capable of drinking by myself.” Tommy looks at the bottles on the tables, “Obviously. Ollie why are you doing this? Everyone thinks you two can work through it, even Issy and you might have a better shot if you’re sober.” Oliver finishes his beer and goes to the kitchen for another. 

“She shouldn’t come back. If she’s smart and she is...she should run like hell. From me. From her Dad. From this fucked up life. She’s better than this.” Tommy just stares at him. He knows his brother loves her, but he didn’t realize how deeply. He’d give her up for her own good. 

“Ollie, she loves you.” Oliver just looks at him. “Her Dad won’t let her go regardless of her wants and you know it. I know it. So, she might as well be with the man who loves her and would die to protect her.” 

“I don’t deserve her Tommy. I kept this secret from her. I KNEW it would destroy her and I kept my mouth shut and why? So Lance didn’t hurt me? Could he have hurt me worse than Dad? Worse than losing her?” 

Tommy looks solemn when he replies, “Yes. He could have hurt you worse than Dad.” Oliver scoffs, “Not likely.” Tommy is across the space separating them in no time. He grabs his shoulders and shakes him gently, then looks Oliver in the eye, “He could have given her to someone else. Maybe a nice guy. Maybe a strong guy. Maybe a loving guy but he wouldn’t be you. Can you say that this guy could love her more than you? Could protect her better than you? I don’t think so and that brother dear, would have killed her which would kill you.” 

Oliver looks at Tommy shocked. It would have killed her and him. Lance loves his daughter and only wants the best for her. Oliver admittedly isn’t the best but he loves her with everything he has...Lance wouldn’t have done that, he’d lose...but Felicity would have been lost to him either way. Oliver just stares at his brother. Watching her with someone else, knowing she was unhappy. He smiles at his brother, “Lance wouldn’t have done that.” 

“No?”

“No. I would and will kill anyone who lays a hand on her.” With that he grabs another beer and sits on the couch to watch some tv and drink his pain away. Tommy shuffles out of the room. It’ll be another long day and night of protecting Oliver from himself. Oliver is in self pity mode. And this time he is in love. 

Oliver is headed to get another beer when the intercom buzzes. It’s the desk telling him he has a visitor. He tells the man to send her up. He thinks it’s his Mom or Thea. He walks over to the elevator and leans against the frame. 

========================================

 

The next day John comes by Helena’s to see Felicity. She knows immediately this will be awkward. The person who has been there for her through everything; boyfriends, girls hating her, her first period (even though he did call her Mom) and falling in love with Oliver. She has counted on him for over half her life and now he seems like a stranger. She showed him in. 

John was all business, “We almost have everything ready for you and Oliver to come to Vegas with me.” He looks around the small apartment, “It would look better if you two were at least seen together before the trip. I don’t want anything suspicious.” 

“Did Oliver put you up to this?” He shakes his head, “No. He’s too drunk to think of it. I am suggesting this to keep my wife and children safe. I am taking every precaution here Felicity.” She nods. She already knows she will do as he asks, he’s John. Her protector and for a long time her best friend and her second father.

 

“I know what you’re doing, young lady.” She looks up at him. She knows she is being a petulant child. “Oh and what am I doing old man?” He smirks at her. They are returning to how they were before, which is nice. They both know eventually they will talk it out, but they will do it in their own way.

“You’re pushing him away. You’re scared he doesn’t love you and your abandonment issues over being sent away are bubbling up. You’re leaving him before he can leave you.” She is shocked. He does know. “So what if I am? This is Oliver Queen, we’re talking about here. He isn’t known for sticking around. And I am not the girl....” 

He shakes his head, he really should ask for that raise now, 

 

“He isn’t leaving you. This separation is killing the poor asshole. And if the boy is stupid enough to walk out, who gives a shit. You are stronger than that. You won’t become the girl who can’t live without some man. You will do what you did before and you will move on. Oliver Queen isn’t the only guy in the world.” She thinks about that. He’s right. She has survived losing love before, sure Oliver is an once in a lifetime love, but she isn’t one of those women who needs a man especially one who doesn’t want her.

She remembers what else he said, She is concerned, “Is he okay?” 

“Why don’t you go home and find out! Stop being a fool and go home to your man.” With that he gets up and leaves. Felicity is torn. She wants to do everything she can to keep John and his family safe. She knows people will be observing them and she’d never just leave with him after fighting.John is right about that and about her issues with him not being about the lie...she does miss Oliver. She misses him so much her heart hurts just thinking about him. She’ll go stay at the penthouse. Spend time with Oliver. Maybe it will help heal her heart. It is the only place that truly felt like home to her. She smiles to herself as she calls Helena to tell her.


	21. the ebb and flow of life keeps leading us back to each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visitor brings news to Oliver. 
> 
> Felicity returns to the penthouse. Her emotions are all over the place. Her confusion is still in place and she is struggling to make sense of her world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to keep saying thank you..but THANK YOU! Thank you to everyone who is reading, commenting or leaving kudos. Thanks for promoting this story and for loving it. I am truly humbled by it all. 
> 
> Now...okay, this could be in very bad form but I need to admit something...the elevator part of the last chapter? Was supposed to be cut but when I cut it..I left part of it, unintentionally. *embarrassed face* I was not sure about it..it will send the story down another path that will make this story longer and I was worried that A. it would be too long and people will lose interest B it would come off wrong. However, the Muse kept hounding me to write this and I kept putting it off..and well, oops! 
> 
> So. the first part of this chapter is the elevator guest (therefore it is italicized since it happens before the last part of the last chapter. Sorry for the confusion this could bring) and the news said guest brings. *insert nervous nail biting* 
> 
> Then we pick up with Felicity going to and arriving at the Penthouse THE NEXT DAY. Got it? Good. Once again, Sorry! But I guess this plot point needed to be taken and I am fairly certain we will now have a sequel if this plot point goes over well. Let me know, but please be kind. 
> 
> This chapter may seem OOC for both Oliver and Felicity, but in a way they aren't the same people right now. They are two people in love trying to make sense of what happened to them and their relationship. They are trying to find a way back together. Please be patient with this part. I do believe in HEA. 
> 
> I don't think there will be tears. I am pretty sure there won't be... :)
> 
> As always feel free to follow me on   
> tumblr at flipflips-pearls  
> Twitter @kirena214  
> I love to chat with y'all. 
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for any editing mistakes.

The night before:

Oliver waited patiently and when the doors opened he knew something was wrong, “I need a gun. I need YOU to give me a gun.” He watched her walk right past him, “Hi, how are you? Me? I’m a bit drunk. Not as drunk now as I was five minutes ago. Asking me for a gun? Sobering experience...I don’t want to be sober.” Sara turns around and looks at him, exasperated. 

“ Hi, Ollie. I’m not fine and I see you’re not fine, but drunk. That blows. I need a gun. You have guns. May I have one, please?” Oliver runs his hand over his head and walks to the couch and sits. She stands over him, “Why do you think you need a gun?” 

Sara puffs out a breath and sits down next to him, “Laurel. She isn’t done Ollie. I heard her today. Dad won’t punish her enough and I’m the only one who can stop her and live.” Oliver looks at her and knows she would kill Laurel. He missed something somewhere with Sara. 

“Killing someone changes who you are. The core of who you are changes..Killing your sister is not something you would come back from.” Sara looks at him for a moment then away. When she looks at him again tears have gathered in her eyes, “She isn’t stopping Ollie. Not until she destroys Lis and my family.. and now you..Tommy and Thea.” 

“What happened?” He asks with a sigh. He doesn’t want to know but he needs to know. If it means protecting Felicity he has to know. He is starting to think Sara is right, Lance can’t or won’t control Laurel. Someone has to control her or someone will kill her. You can’t be out of control in this life. He wouldn’t care if someone killed her, he just worries about the collateral damage to those he loves. 

“I heard her talking to McKenna about how neither plan worked; convincing Felicity you cheated and then telling her everything. They were both plans, Ollie. Long drawn out PLANS.” Oliver isn’t surprised. He wonders why Sara is so surprised. It was obvious Laurel planned it and having help doesn’t surprise him. Laurel isn’t independent enough to work alone. 

“Do you know their next plan?” Sara shakes her head. “Laurel was talking in riddles. I do know...Or I suspect she has a backer. Someone IN Bratva or close to it. I know that she is willing to sacrifice anything and everything. She kept saying her FRIENDS would protect her and her FRIENDS would even the score. I also know, Dad has a man for her and she said she’d ‘deal with it’.” Oliver thinks about it, there are a lot of people who hate Lance. Felicity has a few enemies as well. Shit. “I’m not sure stopping Laurel will stop this, if it is someone within the organization.”

“Can’t hurt.” Sara mumbles and Oliver smiles. She’s right. Killing the child of Bratva is punishable by death though. That is probably why no one touched Felicity when she helped with the escape of a wife and child. “We need to know as much as we can.” Sara stands, “And I need a gun.” Oliver shakes his head, “No. You don’t.” He wasn’t giving her a gun. She sits and almost pouts. 

“Sara, even if I had a gun, I wouldn’t give you one.” She turns to look at him shocked, “You don’t have a gun? Like anywhere in this place?” She looks around like leaves them around the house. 

“I’m drunk...I’m pissed and I’m hurting. Would YOU give me a gun?” She laughs and shakes her head. “No. I would not.” 

“We need a plan.”

“We need her to forgive us.Then we need to neutralize Laurel, since Dad won’t...” Sara is somber. “She forgave Mom today. They had a nice long talk. Of course, who can stay mad at Mom. It’s impossible.” Oliver smiles. Staying mad isn’t something Felicity is good at. “That’s good. It should make things easier.” 

“No. I think that is what set Laurel off, again. She was irate that they worked it out. She wants our parents all to herself or at least Felicity not in the picture. She seems okay with Thea. Most of the time.” 

“Isn’t she a little old for sibling rivalry?” They both laugh even though it’s not funny. “Ollie, you have to keep Lis safe.” He nods. “I will.” 

“You need to sober up.”   
“I will.”   
“She needs you sober and you know, able to protect her.” she reiterates since he is drunk and may not remember.

“We need a plan...we need to find out if she has someone within the organization and if she does, who it is. We need to find out her plan. And we need to make sure Felicity is safe.”

“I will keep an eye on her. I will do my best to find out Laurel’s plans.” Oliver doesn’t like it, but he doesn’t have much of a choice. “And Ollie, I will find a gun..if it comes to it, you can’t stop me. No one can.” He looks at her and knows she is telling the truth. She will kill to protect her family. This isn’t just about Felicity. Dinah and Quentin are in danger too. Oliver’s own family is at risk. Quentin is the biggest risk. If he is seen as weak, the vultures will circle. It’s up to Oliver to keep them safe. A small part of him thinks Quentin brought this on himself. A bigger part thinks it’s time to end this. 

He will worry about that later. Right now, he wants to sleep, he needs to sleep. He needs to get his mind and body in order. He has to be ready for whatever is coming.

Sara leaves. Oliver knows she will go elsewhere looking for a gun. He isn’t stupid. He calls Slade and tells him under no circumstances to give her a gun. They can’t let Lance’s daughter get involved in this. If she takes this step they can’t be involved. He hopes she lets them handle it. Sara thinks Lance will have a choice in the outcome of this. He doesn’t not until or unless, he becomes Pahkan. Sara is courting trouble which will have blowback for all of them. 

Sara is pissed Ollie couldn’t give her a gun. She will find a gun one way or another. She is so tired of the men of Bratva telling her what to do. Telling all women what to do. She will protect her family at any cost even from the threat within. She knows her Dad will not take Laurel in hand and he won’t punish Sara for doing what needs to be done. She goes to see Nyssa. She will understand. Nyssa will work with her. She is the only person Sara can really trust.

 

 

Lawton had retrieved her car for her and now she was headed to the penthouse. They ride over in silence. “I will wait down here. Just in case you need something.” They both know he could go home or wherever he goes. He won’t; he feels responsible for her. She almost wishes he would go home. She feels bad that he has been working so much because of her. 

She goes to the private elevator and puts her keycard in. Oliver was right to make her keep it. When she arrives the place is a mess. Felicity needs an organized, clean home to function properly. There are beer bottles on every surface. She decides to clean; not only will her space be clean but it will burn off nervous energy. She starts at the guest end of the apartment. The guest room bed is messy. Oliver must be sleeping in here or maybe security or Tommy? She strips the bed and puts the sheets in the washer. She dusts and mops the floors. Next she heads to his gym. It’s looks like he’s been in here . She finds towels and more bottles this time water and beer. She takes the towels to the laundry and the bottles to the recycle bin. How can one man make this much of a mess in only a couple of days, she wonders while laughing. He is good. 

Next, she heads to her office. It’s undisturbed. That’s nice. He respected her privacy. Oliver has always been considerate of her space. Next stop the living room. There has to be at least fifty beer bottles. Oliver obviously has been drinking a lot or had one hell of a party. Can a person survive this much alcohol? She puts this batch of bottles on the kitchen counter since the recycle bin is overflowing. She dusts and mops the floors. Finally with no other rooms to clean she heads to the master suite. 

She walks in. It looks like he has tried or did sleep in here. More bottles. His clothes are everywhere, thrown about haphazardly and she looks in the bathroom and towels are on the floor. Are there any clean towels in this place? Some bottles, not beer, and glasses are broken around the room. She looks up to see her reflection and gasps. The mirror is shattered. It looks like someone punched it with their fist. Oh Oliver. She never thought it would be hard on him, how could she not realize it? Tears are starting to flow. She stands in the middle of the floor surrounded by glass. She’s careful not to cut herself. She never meant to be cruel, she just needed time. She hears the elevator and walks into the living room. 

When the elevator opens she hears laughter. She looks up to see Oliver with his arm around.. “Isabel?” They both look up. Oliver immediately drops his arm and reaches for her, “ “Licity..what are you doing here?” “How could you do this to Tommy? To me, I get it. I was unintentionally cruel to you..but Tommy loves her!” Oliver looks around and then back to her, “What did I do to Tommy?” She shakes her head and walks to the master suite, “Good thing YOU have a guest room. I am staying in the master..you two can have the guest room.” He turns to Isabel, “What the hell just happened.” Isabel looks at him sadly, She may not like Oliver that much, but she does know he is hurting, “She thinks we’re having an affair. I’m not sure which part is more upsetting her thinking I’d sleep with you or that I’d cheat on Tommy...” He looks from Isabel to the closed door. “No...she wouldn’t...she knows...oh shit.” Isabel quirks her eyebrows and makes a face, “It looked bad considering your reputation.”

Considering his reputation and Felicity’s insecurities being front and center since the engagement party. His still hurt she thinks he’d cheat on her and with Isabel? He has better taste than--okay, he doesn’t. He marches back there and pounds on the door then shouts, “I am NOT fucking Isabel!! I was hurt sparring at the gym, Kid got a good kid hit in, I was told not to drive since they think I was still drunk but I’m just hungover is all... She came with Tommy to get me..he’s parking the car...Fe-li-ci-ty...I swear. I didn’t touch her or anyone...Open the damn door” 

“NO! And you seem perfectly fine to me...” She has to be the most infuriating woman on the planet. Why didn’t he fall in love with one of those women who did whatever he asked? That was nice....and boring, he thinks. He pounds again, “I am NOT cheating on you!” Isabel comes up beside him, she knocks, “ It was a head wound so of course he seems fine. nothing to injure.” she smiles sweetly at Oliver who rolls his eyes. Then she continues, “Felicity? I know we don’t know one another well, but trust me..I am not having sex with him. That..” she looks Oliver up and down, “That is..ew. No. Never going to happen.” She smiles up at him and saunters away. He really can’t stand her. But if Felicity believes her, he might be nicer to her in the future. Maybe.

Felicity knows this isn’t like her. The rational one. The good one. The girl who hates drama. Yet, she is doing this. Hiding in a room after assuming her fianc--her boyfri--Oliver was cheating. Is it cheating? What is happening to her? This isn’t her. Then again, she’s never really been in love before. And never found out she was adopted before. She’s about to get up when there is a loud thud. 

Fuck it. Oliver thinks. He steps back and kicks the door open. When he is in the room he spots her sitting on the floor, “Why would you care if I did? You gave back the engagement ring..” 

She looks at him incredulously, “..I would care if you were with Isabel because Tommy loves her.” She turns away, still sitting on the floor and folds her arms. Damn she is cute when she is being feisty. He quirks an eyebrow, “Only because of Tommy?” He smirks down at her, a bit cocky, “You were jealous.” 

“ No, you are wrong. I was worried about Tommy.” She knows she’s lying but her pride is hurt. She looks around and sees Tommy and Isabel. Tommy speaks to her, “Since you’re here we are going to go down to my place now. You two kids have fun! And Lis? Thanks for having my back, Sis!” She smiles at him then turns back to the wall.

“Did you come back to me?” Yes, she thinks but she sighs, “I am here because John said it’d look better if we were seen together before Vegas. I don’t want to put John’s family at risk.” He can’t hide the hurt. She feels the anger start to slip, she mumbles, “And I may have kind of missed you..until I saw the shape this place was in!” She doesn’t want to hurt him anymore than she has already. “I’m going to shower and put on my own clothes for the first time in days.” He smiles at her retreating back.   “I’ll wear you down. Now that you’re home...I will convince you we are real and that I love you.” She just shakes her head and shuts the bathroom door. Lucky he moved quick enough to not be hit. She yells through the bathroom door, “You better fix the door you just broke!” 

Felicity is cleaning up all the glass and the mirror before she takes her shower. She keeps thinking about Oliver being drunk all the time. She doesn’t want him sad or drunk. She wants him happy. Her traitorous body was turned on by him breaking down the door. She sweeps up the last of the glass and throws it into the trash bin. She takes of Helena’s clothes that she will need to return and heads into the shower. She missed this shower. 

When she comes out of the bedroom dressed and ready to start her day, even if it is midday, she finds Oliver sitting on the couch and he looks up at her. “Shouldn’t you be sleeping it off? Or is your head wound the type where you can’t sleep?” He looks up at her, “No. They didn’t say I couldn’t sleep.” He looks back to the tv before saying, “If I go to sleep you might leave.” She is worried about the head wound but doesn’t inquire further. She knows Oliver is weird about his injuries.

“I’m not leaving. I promise.” He just looks at her. “Really? You don’t trust ME?” He shrugs. “I know I hurt you. You don’t owe me anything.” She sits down next to him. She grabs a pillow and puts it in her lap. She watches the game with him. After several minutes she speaks, “There is always some sporting event on, isn’t there?” He doesn’t answer. She looks and his head is resting on the back of the couch and he’s asleep. 

She pulls him down and puts his head in her lap. She just observes him. He is the most handsome man in the world to her. Even if he needs a shave and a shower. He is also a smelly man right now, she crinkles her nose. . She starts tracing his face with her fingertips. Then his lips. She remembers the first time he kissed her. She thought she’d die from the heat of his lips. The spark and the want, she felt were like nothing she’d felt before... She felt that kiss all the way to her toes. 

She looks down at him. His beautiful body. He’d pulled off his shirt. He obviously has something against wearing shirts when she is around. His body has been through so much. His father abusing him, torturing him. The Bratva and the danger there. His own mother never protected him. He’s had to fight his entire life for everything...it hits her then, he’s never had peace or safety. Not at home. Not in the world. She, had peace away from this life, had Iris, Barry and Caitlin. All he had was Tommy and trying to keep them safe. She had an entire life outside of this madness, something he will never have. He’s suffered so much but he is still such a good man. Sure, he wears a mask of being the playboy Bratva brother, but that isn’t who he really is..He is strong, loving and gentle..he is the man she loves. She wipes the tears away before they can fall on his face. 

The intercom chimes. She gently removes Oliver’s head and lays it on the pillow. She goes to the intercom, “Yes?” There is a pause, “Miss, there is a lady down here to see Mr Queen.” She looks over at Oliver, oh really? “Send her up.” She waits patiently and keeps an eye on Oliver. When the doors open it’s his Mom. Felicity puts her finger to her lips to shush her. Oliver needs the rest and some peace right now. She has her follow her to her office. 

They sit in the chairs, “Moira. I’m sorry Oliver just got in...is it important I will wake him..” Moira smiles at the girl. “No. I came to see you or ask Oliver where to find you.” 

“Why?”

“I wanted to remind you of something... I told you one day you’d need to remember Oliver is just as trapped as you are...he was trapped by that lie.” She stands and walks over to the windows, “He had to keep your secret. I almost told you myself just to relieve the stress for my boy.” Felicity thinks back to the night in her family’s library, “I remember...why didn’t you?” She turns to Felicity, “Because it would have pushed you from him. I didn’t like you, but I told you I saw the way you look at him.What I didn’t tell you is that...I also saw how he looked at YOU.” Felicity walks over to her. 

“If I’d told you, you would have hated me. You’re the type to not come between a mother and her son. He’d have lost you. Then I would lose him...” Felicity takes her hand, “Thank you. For being honest. I think I’m past that part of it. Just..believing he can love me, it’s hard.”

“Oh you sweet girl, I love my boy but he is no prize. He has a mountain of issues, most of them a result of his father and myself. I know that. It’s difficult to get close to him, but loving him is easy. He makes it hard.” she smiles sadly. “He loves you. He’s gone against his Dad, he has changed his womanizing ways...he is the one thing you shouldn’t doubt.” Felicity looks at Moira and tears prickle her eyes. More than anything she wishes she could trust that he could love her, that he does love her, that he won’t leave her.

They hear a loud crash and both run for the living room. Felicity briefly wonders if someone got into the penthouse and if so, they have to help Oliver, he was asleep. Unable to defend himself. She skids to a stop when she reaches the main living area. Oliver is throwing things. He is throwing everything he can pick up and punching things he can’t. It’s like a wild animal has been set free in the apartment. He picks up a vase her parents gave them and tosses it against the wall. He punches the tv and breaks the screen. He is out of control. It scares her, “Oliver!” Felicity screams. Nothing. More madness. She moves closer carefully. Not too close, “Oliver! Oliver? Stop you’re scaring me!” He turns and sees her. He is breathing heavily, he is clutching his fists by his side and the sadness, not anger, which surprises her is radiating from him. He then sighs, “You didn’t leave. OH god, you didn’t leave me..” He takes three long strides to her never taking his eyes off her. When he reaches her he falls to his knees and wraps his arms around her waist. He lays his head against her stomach. She lets him and puts one hand on his shoulder and the other in his hair rubbing it. There are tears in her eyes, “I told you I wouldn’t. I wouldn’t do that to you. Let you wake up to an empty apartment. Leave without telling you..” She soothes him. He looks around her at his Mom. “Your Mom arrived. We didn’t want to wake you so we went to my office to talk.”

Moira’s heart fills with love. As a Mother all you want is for your children to love and to be loved. Felicity loves her son fiercely and loves her with such devotion. It seems like an intrusion to be here for this intimate moment, “I am going to leave now. Remember what I said.” Felicity turns her head toward Moira, “Thank you..what you said...it helped.” They both smile and Moira leaves. Oliver stands up and pulls her into his arms, “My Mom HELPED?” 

“Yes.” She goes back to the couch and curls up on it taking his hand. He follows, “Want to share with the rest of the class?” She smiles and it’s not her sad smile. His heart soars. “Your Mom...and Helena that night..reminded me, that you’re just as trapped as I. The Bratva and my Dad run our lives. Moira told me weeks ago...” She stops and takes his hand. His heart races, “She told me that I needed to remember you are on my side even when it doesn’t seem like it because you are trapped.” He looks confused. She smiles, her cute confused man. “She may make a lot of mistakes Oliver, but she loves you.” He’s still confused.

“You couldn’t tell me. They couldn’t tell me. My Dad is the only one who could have told me and he didn’t.” He is starting to hope, “Does that mean you forgive me?” 

“It means that yes..BUT..Oliver.” His heart stops, “I need to learn to trust myself..I believed I was their child and I need to figure out how that affects me and my life...and I need to sort out in my head fact from fiction..I need to get my bearings in this new world..I know you love me, but it’s hard to trust myself..but I do love you, Oliver.”

“I love you. I will do anything to make this better Felicity. Anything.” He can see she is thinking something. He waits and hopes she will share. She moves away and sits up. 

“There is one thing..I know that you had to keep his secret. I get that...but...Oliver how could you do that? Was it easy to lie to me?” He snorts, “No. Remember when you got made that I avoided you? After we made love, after the foundry?” She nods. “I went to beg your Dad again to allow me to tell you. He said no. I felt like shit not telling you.” He watches her for a reaction, she seems shocked, “You put it all on the line. We made promises and I had to break it.You gave me everything and I was keeping this huge thing from you. Being away from you..I thought would be easier than lying to you. In the end, I needed you. I loved you and I rationalized that it hurt you less that way.”

She leans back into him. They cuddle into one another. Oliver never thought he’d get to hold her like this again. “I could only keep Thea’s secret from you for a few hours and it nearly broke me...I’m sorry you were put in that position Oliver.” He shakes his head, “No. Don’t apologize. You were the one hurt here.”

“We both were hurt. You had to keep his secret. I was kept out of the loop...and Laurel, tore us both apart. I assume she knew you knew and it was the perfect way to hurt me. To break us up...It nearly worked.” She cuddles further into his chest. She is ready to work on this, she is not ready to be engaged. At least not yet. She still needs to work on some things. They need to work on some things.

“I need to take it slow. Work back up to being engaged. Is-Is that okay?” He smiles into her hair, “Yes. As long as you know..I will play dirty to win you back.” She smiles. “Okay. I accept that.” 

 

“I didn’t mean it, Oliver.” He kisses her head, “Mean what?” She’s crying, “When I said I hated you..I never did. I didn’t even that night. I hated the lies, I hated the humiliation..I hated the betrayal...I hated not being a Lance.” He moves to look her in the eyes, “It’s okay. You have every right to hate me. You were right, the moment I told you, that you were mine was the moment I should have done something, anything to protect you, protect us.” 

Damn it, he told her honesty which means he has to tell her, why.He has to be completely honest about the entire situation. To own his part in it, “I’m sorry. I should have been willing to tell you and take any punishment. I did betray you, and us.”

She moves out of his arms, “No! He would have killed you. I know that now. He isn’t..he isn’t who I thought.”

Oliver takes a deep breath and confesses his part, “At first, I didn’t care who your Mom was or is, it didn’t matter. I was marrying you and you hated me. I was getting your Dad’s help. That was my goal and you were a means to an end.” He stops and waits. She says nothing so he continues, “His power, his money and his men. Would be mine. Your life, your problem was my mantra.” He looks away sad at how selfish he was before her, “I wish I had put it in the contract that he tell you or allow me to do it...but I was too selfish.” He watches her. He sees the hurt briefly flash across her face, “Then I started to care...I fell in love with you or further in love with you and I begged your Dad to let me tell you. Every time he said no.” She nods and is crying. “When I knew I loved you and could admit it myself, I also knew that it didn’t matter who gave birth to you.” She is looking at him and he sees hope on her face, “It doesn’t matter to me if your Mom is Dinah Lance or Donna Smoak or Minnie Mouse..it’s you, I love..you.” 

Felicity didn’t realize until that moment how much she had worried about this. That her birth situation was an issue for Oliver. 

“Was anyone ever going to tell me?” He takes a deep breath, “The plan was after the wedding, we’d all sit down and you’d be told the entire story.” He wipes her tears away then kisses her and she lets him, “I do know that the story Laurel told is not the story I was told. But I think you should ask Donna.” She agrees. 

“About being a Lance. You are a Lance. Not that it matters, soon you will be a Queen.” He looks to see her face. She just smiles. He knows she isn’t there, yet. It’s okay. They’ll get there. She knows he loves her. She knows he doesn’t give a rat’s ass who her parents are, they’ve made progress.

“Oliver? When did you know? About Donna and my da--Quentin?” Oliver wished she’d have asked him anything else in the world, “The night I signed the contract.” 

“He told you that night?” Oliver shakes his head, “No. When I went home, my Dad forbade me to marry you.” She looks shocked, “Then he told me about Dinah not being your birth mother. I met your Dad the next day and he told me the story.” 

“Oh.” He’d give anything to know what she is thinking right now. Does it change anything that he’s known that long? Better? Is it okay? Are they okay? When did he become an insecure jerk?

Felicity can’t believe he’s known that long. She remembers everything Moira told her. Oliver was trapped. He decided to stay with her knowing she wasn’t legitimate, knowing it could invalidate everything. He says he loves her and that was all he cared about. She knows it was a huge risk on his part especially with the way she treated him. She has to know, “What extra were you promised to marry me?” He sighs, “It never got that far. He said he’d give me anything and I never asked for anything.” He thinks carefully, “I didn’t want anything extra.I had what I needed from him. I was also probably falling in love with you already.I have a thing for women who insult me.” He teases her. She smiles at him. That made this so much easier for her, knowing that he didn’t ask for more. She knows people will assume that he was bribed or purchased for her. In the end, they knew the truth and that was most important.

“Thank you for being honest. For telling me verything..”

Eventually, they get off the couch. They make dinner and eat it. He brings the extra tv out of the back room. They watch some tv. A show Felicity is crazy about..a guy in a blue box..He doesn’t know. At bedtime he waits for her, it’s all up to her. They argue over who should take the couch. She wins, sort of. In the morning she finds him in the lounge chair beside the couch. Before she has time to wake him the intercom beeps. John is here.

“Glad to see you two working things out.” He says when he sees them both in their night clothes. He hopes they are working things out. Neither replied to him, so this could be for his benefit. “Why are you here, Diggle?” Avoidance. These two are killing him. “Tomorrow. We leave tomorrow. I came by to tell you that and see if you have any questions?” 

 

“First, we will fly first class. Lawton and Slade will accompany us for protection.I’d like more people but this is the best I can do. If this was a regular lover’s trip that would be the protocol. We will work with what we got.” He looks at his notes, “Oliver you need to book the two of you a room?” 

“Yes. I guess I should get Lawton and Slade a room in that hotel too.” John nods. He looks to Felicity.

She’s nervous he can tell. She’s fidgety. “Does she want to see me?” Felicity asks shyly. “Yes. As do the boys.” He smiles to reassure her. If she only knew how much they wanted to see her. “You will meet Donna first at your hotel. Then later the boys at our home. She wants a family dinner.” She is beaming. John is relieved. He was scared this was a vendetta for her. He knows she isn’t cruel, but she was hurt. 

“Do they know about me? The boys, I mean.” 

“Yes. They do. I guess I should give you some background.” Oliver interrupts, “Do you want me here for this?” He looks to Felicity and she nods. They all go and sit in the living room area. “Our oldest is Sam. He is my son with my first wife. She was killed.” Felicity gasps, “John I had no idea..I’m sorry.” He shakes it off, “It was a long time ago. Sam in eighteen. He is Donna’s the same way you are Dinah’s. He can’t wait to meet you. Sam is serious. Smart. in college.” 

“Our next boy, JJ. John Junior. Donna’s idea. She had her heart set on it. JJ is sixteen. He worries you won’t like him. He’s funny and sarcastic. He will want to take you out driving..I wouldn’t. He isn’t very good.” He laughs. You can tell that John loves his boys. It makes her happy to see this side of him. 

“Our youngest is Mike. Mike is twelve. He is our baby.” He is smiling softly. “I can’t wait to meet them! I’m so excited.” She smiles at him. She grabs Oliver’s hand without thinking, “John? Can you tell me about Donna? Nothing too personal but something?” This girl is so much like Donna. What can he tell her for her to see the amazing woman who gave her life. 

“Donna is the woman from the picture in my home that you saw.” Felicity tears up. “She’s beautiful. She has kind eyes.” He nods enthusiastically. “She is very kind. Generous. Donna is Donna. She’s hard to describe but much like you, impossible not to love.” Felicity blushes. Oliver smiles, “I look forward to meeting her, if you want?” 

“I’d like to meet her myself then later, Okay?” He smiles, “Anything you want.” Oliver would give her anything she wanted. She should know that by now. John leaves with stern reminder to not be late tomorrow. They both nod. 

After they are both dressed and ready, Oliver wants to head over to the Lance’s. He asks Felicity if she’d like to go. She seems anxious until he asks her to go, for him. She agrees. They take his car. They arrive and as they are getting out she asks, “Did you tell them I was coming?” He shakes his head, “I just asked for a sit down with your--” she gives him that look, “With Quentin.” They head up to the door. “Do we knock?” She nods. This doesn’t feel like home. 

Lucy answers and squeals when she sees Felicity and hugs her. Lucy adores Felicity and the feeling is mutual. She returns the hug, “We’re here to see Lance.” Oliver tells the maid. She leads them to his office. Oliver knocks and grabs Felicity’s hand. She still has no clue why she is here. “Enter.” Oliver opens the door and let’s Felicity in first. Lance is busy reading something, “What do you want Queen?” He doesn’t even look at him. 

“I want to tear up the original marriage contract.” Felicity gasps and Lance looks up. His face lights up to see her until she moves behind Oliver. Her way of letting him know she is only here for him. Lance stands too. “What do you want to add to it?” 

“I don’t want it. I want Felicity to decide to marry me like normal couples. We did the Bratva routine. I am fine with having the traditional marriage ceremony, but I don’t want the deal. If we marry: I want it on Felicity’s schedule, her way and on her terms.” 

“Oliver, that’s crazy! Your family needs the protection that he can offer and the power..you need it.” Felicity tries to reason with him.

“No. I only need you. No Bratva promises. No doing this for money or power or anything. I am doing this for you, for us.” He cups her face, “I only want you, forever.” Lance is shocked. He knew the kid loved her, but this is beyond anything he thought he felt. “If I let you out of the contract how do I know you will protect my daughter? That you won’t hurt her?” Felicity has a sharp intake of breath. She feels punched. Oliver is angry.

“Watch it old man. You chose me for a reason.” She has never heard that tone of voice come from Oliver before. She’s never seen him look so...lethal. She gulps.

Felicity moves in front of him and tries to get his attention. He is glaring at Quentin. This is Enforcer Oliver, “I don’t need you to do this.” she reaches up and touches his face. He looks down at her and his features soften, “Okay? I am working through it...we’re working through it. I’m fine with the contract.“ 

Quentin looks at the two of them, “Excuse me? I am the one in charge. I will decide.” They both look at him. “Let’s compromise. Since no extra incentives were added from the original deal, we keep the contract but it’s between you and me, kid. I relinquish power, money and men to you. What you two do after the wedding is between the two of you.” Oliver nods.

“Then you two can have a pre-nup or not. A real marriage or not.” Quentin looks at her and she replies, “I think you should keep the original deal. Let’s think about it, okay?”

“Why don’t you trust me? I’d get the Bratva I need, but it means nothing without YOU.”

She shakes her head, “I trust you! I do but it seems strange to just invalidate everything you worked for. Everything you need to keep your family safe.” 

“Felicity, I can keep my family safe. I can keep you safe.”

“Fine, we will think about it while we’re gone. When we get back we can decide whether to rip it up or not.” Felicity knew it was silly but part of her worried that if they ripped it up..he’d leave her, she knew it was crazy but that voice won’t shut up. Damn Laurel. 

Oliver thinks about it. They can use the trip to meet Donna and to work through this contract idea. He sees Felicity is fidgety. Quentin speaks before Oliver can ask her if she’s ready to go, “I am the one in charge. Felicity, whether you like it or not..I’m your Father and I will decide who you marry and when. Oliver. You are Bratva. I am your superior. Going against me, has consequences.” 

Felicity steps in front of him, “I will marry who I am, when I want. I am NOT your property. Try and make me bend to your will and watch what happens.” She folds her arms over her chest and smiles. “You think Laurel is giving you problems? Imagine what I can and will do.” She turns to Oliver.

 

“Oliver, I want to leave before we see HER or anyone else.” He shakes Lance’s hand and they leave quickly. Felicity threw down a gauntlet they both were going all lin on. Oliver knew if they made a move against Lance the could lose. 

She was glad to leave before Quentin tried to talk or threaten her more. Before it got messy with Laurel or Sara. 

In the car he watches her. Why is she looking like she might cry. She hated being bartered so he wanted to rip it up. He doesn’t want Laurel’s accusations over their heads. He wants to make this about them and their feelings for--oh..oh. He pulls to the side of the road and stops the car, “I’m not leaving. That, back there wasn’t about finding a way out..it was about proving to everyone I want you. Only you. I wasn’t bought for you. You don’t need a contract to have me.” He reaches across the seats and cups her cheek, “If you want me, as long as you want me..I’m here.” She smiles, she can’t form words right now. She’s still too scared to let him all the way in and he keeps...keeps just loving her. She sniffles. “I don’t deserve you.” He winks at her. He knows words aren’t what matter right now. If going to Lance’s office proved anything, it’s that she still loves him deeply. She had his back and he had hers. They are a team. They are on their way back to one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we meet Mama Smoak. I'm so excited!!!


	22. How I met my mother..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity meets her birthmother. Runs into an old friend...and back home in Starling City..someone makes a power play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI!! Okay...I really can't think of another way to tell y'all how awesome you are..how much I appreciate you..but I do! Please don't think my lack of creativity in finding new ways to smother you with love, is because I don't appreciate you..I do!! Thank you!!! I am still overwhelmed. Every time someone tells me they like this story or that they get excited for an update...it makes me tear up, so thank you!!! 
> 
> This chapter...NO tissues needed...I think. And we have some humor!! OMG..I know. I think we all need some, amiright? This chapter sets up for the rest of the story (and possible sequel). 
> 
> Also, the chapters are going to be shorter for awhile. I can write long chapters..this one could have been there times the size but editing that much is hard for me and mistakes make it through (a lot more than normal) and it seems to upset some people...so shorter chapters. 
> 
> As always you can find me on   
> Tumblr flipflops-pearls  
> Twitter @kirena214
> 
> I am a bad tumblr person. I seem to get distracted easily on there or forget I have it for days at a time. I'm much better when the show is running new episodes. Feel free to say "hi!" I'm nice, I promise!

Oliver watches as Felicity’s leg bounces up and down. She is also chewing on her nails. He leans over the armrest and takes her hand, “You have nothing to be worried about, she will love you.” She smiles at him, “What if she doesn’t? What if she’s happy she gave me away? What if...she thinks I’m a horrible person?...or what if she disapproves of my hair or clothes or makeup?” Oliver laughs, “Don’t laugh, Oliver! Mom’s do that!” She suddenly swallows and leans closer, “What if she doesn’t approve of you? Or the two of us living together.” He can tell she is really working herself up over this.

“Felicity, she will love you. It’s impossible NOT to love you!” He kisses her hand, “Laurel doesn’t love me.” 

“She isn’t human. Demons don’t count.” she laughs, “Stop teasing.” He wasn’t. He was being honest. He goes with it. “Donna will love you. And she will approve of everything. Even me...probably. Parents love me!” She eyes him speculatively, “Oh really? You don’t have a good track record with my parental figures.” She looks pointedly at John and they both know he wasn’t a fan. Oliver gulps. She has a very valid point, “I’ll charm her.” She just nods. At least, he got her mind off of her fear of Donna not liking her. 

They spend the rest of the flight debating about things to do when they aren’t with her new family. Oliver wants to gamble. Felicity wants to see a show or two. Before they know it they’re landing. Once they land, John goes to pick up the car John rented. He doesn’t want to drive his car, not with Felicity and Oliver in tow. Lawton, Oliver and Felicity go to baggage claim. They grab their bags and go to meet John. Felicity is getting nervous again. She can’t help it. She is meeting the person who walked out on her or more precisely sent her away. The first person to send her away. The person that could, in theory, reject her now. What would that do for her issues?

They get to the hotel. Lawton goes to his floor. John heads to get Donna. Oliver and Felicity check into their suite. Felicity changes while Oliver paces. Now, he is worried about her birth mother not liking him. She probably knows all about him since John is her husband. She probably also knows Felicity wasn’t thrilled with him at the beginning. Shit. This could set them back. 

Felicity comes out. She has changed into the sundress she wore on their first date. He remembers it fondly. He smiles at her and walks over to hug her, “You look beautiful. I like that dress.” She smiles up at him shyly, “Is it meeting my birth mom appropriate?” He nods. “I should go so that you and Donna can have privacy. Text me if you need me.” He kisses her forehead and leaves. 

Ten minutes later, ten minutes filled with Felicity biting her nails or what’s left of them. Scraping the nail polish off her nails and pacing there is a knock at the door. She freezes in her steps and swallows. This is it. She takes a deep breath, adjusts her dress and smoothes down her hair. She reaches the door and pulls it open. Her jaw drops as she is eye to eye with an older version of herself. Whoa. She is wearing a cocktail dress and very high heels. She is Vegas wrapped up in one woman. She is..nothing like Felicity imagined. AT. ALL. She is beautiful, full of life and she is almost vibrating with excitement. Felicity was expecting someone more like Dinah.

John is standing at the side of the woman. Cool, reserved John with this woman. Wow. He clears his throat jarring Felicity back to the present, “Please come in.” Felicity finally speaks. 

“Donna Smoak meet Felicity Lance.” They just stare at each other. Then Donna starts bouncing up and down and then she squeals and hugs Felicity. It’s weird hugging a stranger. A stranger who gave you life. Donna pulls back when John touches her back. John kisses Donna. Then walks to Felicity and touches her shoulder, “You got this.” He whispers. The women watch him go. Felicity motions for Donna to sit on the couch, “Would you like something to drink?” Donna shakes her head and Felicity sits down next to her. It’s awkward. They both sit looking straight ahead. Both nervous. Finally Donna turns to face her daughter. “You’re blond...I mean, Dinah sent pictures and John described you but you were a dark haired baby and child...but now..you’re blond! Like me!” She is giddy. Felicity can’t help but smile. John is right, you can’t help but like her. 

“I dye it actually.” She says absentmindedly, “I wonder if subconsciously--I mean, I can’t possibly remember you right? This is so weird..I mean first I find my entire life, I was lied to. I thought my whole life was a lie--but is it? Isn’t it? Then I thought YOU could tell me how I am and what I am...then everyone told me I made my own life...and here I am with YOU--and you only said something about my hair...sorry I ramble and please shut me up!” Donna doesn’t shut her up but replaces her babble with her own.. “You get that from me.I babble too..and get nervous and lose all sense of being proper..obviously. I hugged you first thing! I kept telling myself not to do it and then BAM! I do it anyways...Impulse control not my thing..” she looks at Felicity like she is the sun, the moon and all the stars. She is finally with her baby girl again.

Felicity is shocked. Someone who babbles as much as she does. No wonder it never bothers John. He probably suspected she’d be like that before he even knew her. She is now babbling inside her head. Then she hears Donna say her name.

“Felicity.. I know you have questions you can ask me anything. I’m prepared for this to be a weird job interview like situation...” She jokes, sits up straight and smiles at her daughter. Felicity smiles. Donna is adorable. She looks at her.. what to ask her first, “Did you want me? When you found out you were pregnant?” 

Donna smiles a huge, happy smile, “Yes.” She claps her hands excitedly while remembering that time in her life, “I wanted you, baby...sorry. I guess I shouldn’t call you that. I’ve just always thought of you as my baby.” She smiles shyly. Felicity bites her lip. “I loved you. I wanted you from the moment I took the test. I made sure to eat right and get lots of rest. I even stopped wearing heels.” She states proudly. “I was a nervous wreck, certain I’d do the wrong thing. I bought you tons of clothes and everything a baby could need and then some.. Q was over the moon excited. We were so, so happy. That’s why we named you Felicity....” She smiles brightly again, she is practically bursting with excitement, “You are happiness. You are just so amazing. Even as a baby..” She tears up again and looks away.

Felicity is digesting all that information. Her birth mom wanted her. She wasn’t some mistake. Then something strikes her, “Q? You call him Q?” Felicity can’t reconcile the man she grew up with having a nickname. Donna smiles, “Yes, I did. I do. I loved him. He was my life. For a brief moment. Then he gave me you” Felicity sees the pain, “And then he took me away.” She mumbles to herself. Did she ever know the man she grew up with at all?

“How did you meet him? Fall in love with him?” She has so many questions, jumping around in her brain. It’s hard to keep up with them. She wants so many answers. Donna clears her throat and Felicity looks to her, “I met Q while I was waitressing. Him and some of his friends were coming in. Business and pleasure they’d joke.” Felicity nods to let her know she’s still with her, “Mac..um, Malcolm? Merlyn? He hit on me one night, I declined..he got rough” Felicity is suddenly wishing she’d hit him harder with that log, “and Q told him to back off. After my shift he asked me out. I went. He was always so nice. Polite even to me! A waitress.” She smiles and Felicity can see the young woman she was then and how she was charmed by the man. She can also see the attraction of Donna. She is just enthralling. 

“It moved quickly. He told me about Dinah and the girls. I felt bad for him. He loved hard and that was attractive. He seemed to be so sincere... That night we ended up in bed. He was handsome, rich and exciting! What was there not to like? Which you didn’t need or want to know.. He left but he would come back every other weekend. The second month, I was pregnant.” Donna is playing with her hands in nervousness just like Felicity does. “I told him and he was so excited. You were his second chance. Then a few months later, Dinah came back and he told me it was over.” Felicity can hear the pain in her voice. It had to be hard to be pregnant and abandoned. “ It was my fault. I knew he loved her and they were still married..He’d send money and come see you, but we? We were done.” Donna is fighting tears. 

“That seems cruel.” Donna shakes her head, “Would lying to me have been better? Pretending to love me? I don’t think so.” she tells Felicity and Felicity can tell she is sincere and suddenly very serious, “He loved...he loves Dinah..I knew that. He never lied. I think--I think he loved me but differently you know?” Felicity looks confused. Donna takes a moment, “Dinah is the love of his life. There will never be anyone to measure up to her for him. I was the woman he could love and love well, but I’d never be Dinah.” 

“Doesn’t that anger you? He used you? You were disposable?” Donna smiles at her, “No. At first it hurt. I felt like I’d never be whole again. But I had you! And now I have John and the boys.” She laughs and grabs Felicity’s hand then drops it, fearing she overstepped again, “I felt used. Then..I realized that I didn’t want to be second best. I didn’t want to be a duller love, I wanted to sparkle.” She smiles. She does sparkle Felicity thinks to herself, “I wanted to be the reason a man got up in the morning and the reason he was happy to come home at night. I would never be that for Q. And you deserved to see better than that. To learn what love; real true love is.” Felicity is crying. That is so much like how she felt when Caitlin and Barry got together. Maybe she is a bit like Donna.

“I understand that more than any other part of this whole situation.” 

“I don’t regret loving Q. Not even a little. He gave me you and even if I didn’t raise you...I had a part in creating the amazing person you are.” Felicity thinks about that. Donna must be a Mom to not realize that Felicity isn’t all that amazing....she likes Donna a lot, but she loves Dinah. “Why didn’t you keep me? Was it because..did dad--I mean, Quentin hurt you? Threaten you?

She shakes her head, “He didn’t hurt me. At least not in the way you think. It was so complicated and so many innocent people were getting hurt. Maybe it was selfish to let you go but I thought it was for the best. Keeping you seemed more selfish..it was a very confusing time for me.” Felicity is holding back tears. How does her own birthmother think it is best to leave her? Is Laurel right? Is she that unlovable? She won’t cry in front of this woman. Nope. She plows ahead.

 

“Why? How was it best?”

“After you were born. I was so excited. By then Dinah and Q were back together, a happy family.. I understood. I had you. My Felicity.” She has tears in her eyes, “Q would come and visit. It was nice. It was okay. Then...postpartum hit me. At first, it was a sadness.. I had trouble bonding with you..it wasn’t you..it was truly me.” Donna quickly reassures her. “I was scared and so young and alone. Then my thoughts turned dark..really dark.” She looks sadly at Felicity, “I’m sorry. I never meant to-- Then I thought about you and your life I was certain Bratva and that life would destroy you. so sweet, so little, so beautiful..then I thought about Q marrying you off to some old man--the darkness, the thoughts were awful.” She takes a breath, “I tried to kill us.” Felicity gasps. She can see the regret, the fear and sorrow on Donna’s face. This vibrant woman must have been in hell, “I didn’t want to, not really --I thought in my mind, in that state that I was saving you. John saved us both that day.” She starts crying and Felicity makes a mental note to ask John about that day, “Q came and got you. Took you home with him while I went into the hospital.”

Felicity is in shock. Donna starts to cry. Felicity moves and puts her arm around her. “I loved you..I love you. It wasn’t you, okay. It was me.. I got treatment and Q brought you back to me.” She has a sad smile while Felicity is completely overwhelmed by this story, her story. “You were sad. You were only six months old, but you were sad. I saw it, I felt it. You missed them..” Donna looks around. She’s fighting more tears, “I tried. I tried so hard... Then Q came to visit. Told me we needed more protection...that his enemies were everywhere. Two more guards were left with us. They weren’t nice or kind. John was the only one who cared..” She pauses to collect herself, to school her features and to hide the contempt in her voice. 

“I could have kept you ..but you’d never be safe. Q warned me time and time again. Any enemy of your father could have come and taken you. keeping you here with me would have been the most selfish thing or so I thought, we thought... I could do. You’d have so much more protection in Starling City...You know Q would have gladly handed over everything, even his life if someone took you from us...leaving the girls and Dinah alone.. I did what was best for everyone. I had to sacrifice my selfish needs for the good of everyone..” The tears are falling. “Dinah and Q gave you everything a good home.”

Felicity is so upset. While she loves Dinah and had a good life, how could he manipulate a sick woman? She can hear those words coming from Donna’s mouth but she knows they were Quentin’s. He knew she had those dark thoughts and he played on them to get her to surrender her child. Felicity sees it clearly. He took her from this woman. Sure, he didn’t outright kidnap her, but he did steal her. She pushes that aside. Right now, she wants answers so they can move on from this. Donna continues, “When you were nine months old...you went back to their home and became their little girl.” she smiles through her tears. Donna is much stronger and much more loving than Felicity originally assumed. 

In the end, maybe they’ve all be hurt. By the lies, by the secrecy and most of all by one man controlling them all. 

“Why? Why not tell me the truth all along? I just don’t understand. Why didn’t HE want me to know? I know my Mom, sorry....” Felicity says. “Said you wanted to tell me, that she wanted to tell me. Why did you allow him to keep me from you?

“Felicity, I’m sorry you’re hurting.” Felicity doesn’t react. “I couldn’t tell you...” Felicity eyes her, “You’re scared of him.” She shakes her head, “Not for myself. For you. For John. He holds both of your lives in his hands.” Felicity takes her hand, “Whatever you say, I can protect you. Trust me.” 

 

Donna looks at her. She studies her, “I trust you baby girl, I trust you completely. Q...he is a complicated man. He doesn’t take betrayal lying down. Anyone who told you, would pay a steep price.” She watches Felicity to make sure she understands, “He kept you from me..because he feared you’d leave him. No one leaves Quentin Lance. Dinah had done that to him and he wouldn’t risk that happening again. He also..I was a weakness. The woman he fell for outside of his marriage, he was ashamed. He could pretend *I* never happened if you didn’t know about me. I could be kept away....He isn’t evil, Felicity. He just does evil things and that is scary. Evil people doing evil is normal. A nice person doing evil? That’s scary especially when it’s a man like Q. I man who will move anyone out of his way to get what he wants. Anyone.” 

Felicity is livid, all this for his ego? Are they serious with this? All so he could keep up appearances? All to keep them all under his thumb. Laurel was a lot like their Dad, “I should have been allowed to visit. To know you. Maybe then-- all the things Laurel did growing up wouldn’t have hurt so bad. Maybe I wouldn’t think everyone leaves me! Maybe just maybe, I could love Oliver completely and not hold part of myself back so that if he leaves I won’t completely fall apart.” Felicity is crying. Shit, they really screwed her up in the head. 

“I’m sorry baby girl... “ Donna throws her arms around her and rocks her. Felicity lets her. 

“ you gave me up? you walked away from me..”

“What choice did I have? I was a cocktail waitress with no resources. Hiding from a man with connections around the globe.” Donna looks scared even now, “Do you have any idea what he could do to me? I’d have died a thousand deaths for you, baby. I just--couldn’t risk what he’d do to you...had I known what that wretched brat of his would do..I would have ran with you.” Felicity’s head shoots up, “You thought about running with me?” 

“Yes. I was ready to run with you. I was trapped.” Felicity shakes her head, “Aren’t we all?” Once again it comes back around to them being trapped. Trapped by Quentin. Trapped by Bratva and it’s silly code.

 

She stands up and walks around the room before sitting back down, nervous energy is taking over, Felicity decides to change the subject, “You and John?” Donna laughs and blushes. “He was on my detail for years. Then his wife left him with Sam. She wanted her military career more than motherhood. I helped him out. Then Lyla..she was killed. It was a horrible time...Then Q called. He needed him back in Starling City and John needed the pay bump. I took care of Sammy while John was gone.” She smiles fondly. Felicity can see the love she has for her son, “Then one day he was home and my best friend turned into my lover.” Felicity wrinkles her nose at the word lover. It’s worse in regards to JOHN. ewwww. 

“Sammy was eighteen months old. John and I fell hard. We were married. Then had two more boys. I am very lucky to have him.” Felicity laughs, “I am starting to think they are lucky to have you!” Donna beams at her daughter. 

“Why did he come with me to school? become my bodyguard?”

“Q asked him, but I begged him. I knew John could keep you safe..but more than that, he would love you in my place. He would guide you and most of all...I could know you through him.” She tells her. “But he loves you too. He loves you separate from me or Q.” Felicity cries. Everyone claims to love her and wanted to tell her. Yet, no one did. All because of one man. Sooner or later, she would need to confront him. She would need to solve this mystery. For now, she would concentrate on Donna and her family. 

They decide to head downstairs. They find Oliver and John playing poker. Of course, they are. They don’t risk enough daily. Donna motions to John that she’s leaving. She takes one of his Vegas men with her. Oliver watches Felicity move to the bar. Lawton is behind her. He concentrates on the game. He wants to best John. 

Felicity sits down at one of the tables and takes out her phone. Lawton is at the bar. It isn’t crowded at all. He can see her and she can still have privacy at her small table. The dark room has several tables placed around the small room with a long bar taking up one wall. The bar is open and you can see the casino from most tables. Felicity puts her back to the casino. She’d only stare at Oliver anyways. She is texting Helena when she feels someone approach, “Lissy?” She doesn’t look up. It can’t be. Nope. It’s some weird dream. “Little Lissy Lance?” OH shit. It is. She looks up as her guest sits down. Lawton is by her side in a second. “It’s okay, Lawton. He’s...he won’t hurt me.” Lawton moves to the next table. He won’t risk being a few extra steps at the bar. She sees him take out his phone. Probably running a check. 

“Cooper Sheldon. Long time no see.” Felicity says. She can’t believe he is here and has the nerve to talk to her. “I can’t believe you are in my casino. Don’t the Bratva keep to themselves?” She looks around to make sure no one heard. She says nothing just stares at him, “Shouldn’t you still be running?” He laughs.    
“Come on, Lissy that was years ago. I freaked out. I’m sorry.” He reaches over and touches her hand, “I know I hurt you...even broke your heart. But can’t we let bygones be bygones?” He smiles that smile that used to melt her heart. Now, it makes her tummy turn. She moves her hand away, “Fine. Bygones. Now. Bye. Be gone.” She turns back to her phone. He laughs. 

“God, I’ve missed you, Lissy.” He moves his chair closer and puts his hand on her upper thigh, “I bet you missed me too....” He goes in to kiss her cheek. But his face meets a huge palm. 

“Take your hand off my Fiancee before I detach it from you arm.” Oliver is still holding his face with his hand. Cooper removes his face from Oliver’s hand which he was not moving. “Excuse me? I don’t see a ring and I looked.” Oliver looks at Felicity, “Seriously? Where is your ring? Must we do this again? I don’t mind defending your honor and all but wear the damn ring!” She laughs. She knows he is teasing her and she has missed this. Even the caveman attacks. 

“Last time, we weren’t dating..publicly. This time--- I don’t know where it is.” Oliver turns to her with a stern expression. Lifts her right hand, takes off their ring which she put on this morning and moves it to her left hand. Then quirks his brow. She shrugs. “Maybe I like when you go caveman? It’s hot..” He smirks down at her. 

“Excuse me? Who the hell is this guy?” They both turn to him, “Cooper Sheldon meet Oliver Queen. My fiancee of sorts.” Oliver gives her the eyebrow again. She shrugs. “Wait..the guy you were saving yourself for? Oh this is rich! How’d that work out.” Felicity shrugs, “Pretty damn good, in my opinion. Oliver?” He smiles, “Fucking awesome!” He smiles down at Cooper. Then he remembers. Wait a second this is the fucker that hurt her...and gave her that first orgasm. Oliver clinches his fist.

“I thought he was fucking your sister? Or sisters? You really went there? I never knew you were into that kind of thing.” Oh good, he gave Oliver a reason. He goes to lift him up when John stops him. “You can’t do that. Not this trip.” Oliver looks at John. Fuck, he’s right. Donna and his kids. Oliver drops Cooper back in his chair. 

Cooper stands and smooths out his suit, “I was about to call security. This is my hotel and casino.” Oliver and John both look at Felicity she mouths “Mob”. Fuck. They are in a Mob casino and fuck..Felicity’s ex is involved with Italian mafia. He grabs her by her arm. Lawton and John on their tail. “Oliver what’s wrong?” Cooper is just staring. He could be calling in a hit squad. Fuck.

When they are in the room he looks for bugs. He should have investigated better. He wishes he had brought Slade, but at the last minute he decided to let him stay home with Shado. They should have been in and out with no trouble.. No bugs. “Your ex is a Mafia Prince?” She gulps... “Well..yes..I guess.”

“And you never told your Dad or me? Or john?” He turns to John, “How could you not know this?” John looks at Felicity, “I hid it from him. Barry would pick me up and then we’d meet Cooper. After he met Caitlin..I used a string of other guys. I’d pay them to pick me up. No on knew but my closest friends: Barry, Caitlin, Iris and Helena...we knew we weren’t supposed to be together..it made it more romantic. Romeo and Juliet like.”

“Felicity, I didn’t study Shakespeare but even I KNOW they die in the end. Not a good thing.” Oliver is now packing her things. Lawton is calling other hotels and John is keeping watch. They could be in here any second. Why didn’t they do better research. Oh yeah, It was a lover’s weekend away. No need to worry. Until the ex showed up. How could she not tell him this? This is a big fucking deal in their world. She could have been killed for even associating with a Mafia Prince, let alone dating one. 

Lawton comes back in, “Found a place. I got us a few rooms, just in case.” Oliver nods. “I’ll go down and check us all out and meet you guys there.” They make their exit. Once in the car, Felicity turns to Oliver, “I don’t think it’s that big of a deal. We were just staying there and Coop was just saying hi.” Oliver glares. “A very friendly hi?” He makes a noise that could’ve been a growl. Okay. She shuts up. 

After setting up in the new hotel. They check to make sure they weren’t followed. Felicity knows that the plane ride home, she will be getting a long lecture from John on keeping secrets. And she feels Oliver will be giving her several lectures: wearing her ring, not talking to ex’s, not letting men touch her and if she heard his mumble correctly, something about her letting him kick Coop’s ass, mafia or no. It’s going to be a long trip home.

 

============================================

Back in Starling City, Lance has decided it’s time. Felicity is safely away. Dinah and Sara went to her parents. Thea is staying with that boyfriend, even though she swears she’s at a girlfriend’s house. Laurel is out with Sebastian for the night, she is staying over at his place. Why that man is out with her after what she did is shocking. Everyone is safe. More or less. They plan and plot. It takes them hours to get everything ready..

 

It’s now three a.m. He is standing outside the house of the Pahkan’s mistress. Bratva homes, wives and children are sacred. Mistresses and their homes are not. 

His men have circled the house. Merlyn and Queen agreed to help. They each have a group. Bertinelli has his group. Lance and his will storm the place. Over the communication links, Lance tells them he’s going in. The others are surrounding the small house as back up if needed. Lance and his men quickly approach from their hiding spots. There are twelve men surrounding the house. Lance breaks two men’s necks silently killing them He then enters the front door. 

He makes his way down the hall. He can hear them having sex. What a way to go, he muses. He kicks open the door. The whore runs and hides. Like that will help her to live. The Pahkan looks up at Lance, “What do you want? One of your brats screw up again?” He reaches for something on the table. Lance shoots his hand. “No. I came to kill you. You once told me that is the only way to obtain power.” The man laughs at him, “You don’t have the balls to kill me!”   
Lance laughs at the man. “ You forget how many I killed ot get you here. You’ve forgotten a lot of things..things that kill me like you.” Then he shoots him in the head. He dies naked and alone. This will send a message to the other Bratva’s. Do not mess with the new leader. “Bring the whore with us. We will use her to reward the men, then kill her.” She screams. 

Lance goes to his car. Bertinelli is now his driver. He is now, for all intents and purposes, The Pahkan. He is the leader. Merlyn and Queen climb in the car. Merlyn speaks first, “You need to get the old leader’s family out of your new home. Set it up. If you don’t...others may try to take you out.” Lance nods. He looks to Merlyn, “You do it. No killing or raping. They lost their protection. Be kind. We may need them. Move them into a safe house out of the country.”

“Oliver will take over my old home. It’s where he and Felicity will live.” Queen nods. He knows he is of no use any longer. He will probably be killed after the wedding, if there is a wedding.

“I know what you’re thinking.” Queen looks up at him, “Do you?” 

“Yes. You’re wondering when I will kill you. Soon. I will kill you soon. You’re also wondering if I will still allow Oliver and Felicity to marry...I do not know. She’s has turned her back on me. I need to bring her back. I need her to know she needs me for her safety. I need my daughters, all of them.”

 

Their lives have all changed tonight...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we meet the Smoak/Diggle boys. Oliver gets a phone call from home and something else...


	23. My life, my choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity meets her brothers. Word of what happened in Starling City reaches them...and drastic action is taken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your continued support. It means more to me than I can tell you! Whether you quietly read or comment on every chapter thank you! Those of you who feed the Muse with your comments, thanks!!
> 
> This chapter...a lot happens. Some things will be explained later. I hope you enjoy this chapter and where this story is going. 
> 
>  
> 
> Please excuse any mistakes...it's been a rough week. If you follow me on tumblr or twitter you understand.   
> Follow me on twitter @Kirena214 let's chat!

Felicity and Oliver were being driven by Lawton to Donna and John’s house in an erratic pattern to ensure that no one followed them. John was telling Lawton via a cell phone where to turn and when. It would be a long ride. Oliver was still upset with Felicity. “How long are you going to be mad at me?” Oliver turns to look at her, “I don’t know..me being the one mad is a new thing.” He turns to look at her. He notices she is tearing up. He sighs, “I’m not mad. I just can’t believe that you dated him. That’s all..The danger you willing put yourself in terrifies me.” She looks out her window, “I’m sorry. At school, away from all of this..the danger seemed exaggerated by everyone.” He nods. 

“I-I wanted something of my own--Cooper seemed like that something, at least for a little bit.” Oliver turns to look at her, “Why?”

“Why? What?”

“Why did you two break up?” She looks at him, “I thought we didn’t discuss this?” He gives her a look that let’s her know they are talking about it, “I don’t know--he heard rumors about Ray--another person we don’t talk about going missing. That started it. Then I confessed..about Bratva. It brought us closer for awhile. The no sex thing was a huge deal to him.” Oliver smirks at the last bit and can’t believe she told about Bratva, “Did he tell you about his ‘family’?” She nods, “Then one day poof! He was gone. Said he didn’t love me, didn’t want me.” She turns away. “ He texted to say it..I don’t love you, Lissy. I don’t want to be with you.” She sniffles. Oliver wants to kill him for hurting her and shake his hand for doing it, so he can have her. He reaches for her hand. 

They hold hands. Felicity thinks back on that time: It’s not that she loved him. She thought she did..it was just one more person not wanting her. One more time of her not feeling good enough.

Oliver pulls her from her thoughts, “Please don’t cry, okay? I’m sorry. I am just jealous and him being who he is.... I’m just worried about the danger you were in.” 

“It’s fine. Coop isn’t like that.” He looks away and sneers. Coop. Ugh. A pet name, a nickname. He really doesn’t like the jerk. 

“Let’s just forget about it for now, I want tonight to go well.” She smiles at him. “Thank you.” 

They arrive at the small two story home. They walk towards the porch and Donna is already on the porch. She hugs Felicity then turns to Oliver, “You must be the one who is marrying my baby?” Oliver looks to Felicity who doesn’t react, “Yes, Oliver Queen. Mrs Diggle.” She laughs, “I kept my maiden name and you can call me Donna.” John comes around the side of the house, “Oliver, come help me with the grill.” He kisses Felicity and heads to John with Lawton in tow. 

“He is a big bowl of yummy.” Donna remarks watching Oliver walk away, making Felicity blush, “You should see him shirtless.” They both laugh. “Come on inside, your brothers can’t wait to meet you!” They walk inside. Felicity is amazed to feel at home. Shouldn’t she feel weird being here? The house is tiny compared to where she grew up but you can feel that it’s a happy home, not that their home wasn’t but it was...different. There are pictures everywhere of the family. Drawings the boys made and then she sees it, framed in the entryway, “That’s mine..I drew that in kindergarten!” Donna smiles, “Dinah sent it to me. It’s been on display since the day it arrived.” Felicity turns to Donna and now she knows, she truly wanted her. All her fears are for nothing. The two women love her. They loved her enough to form a bond of friendship for her, to share her and they both tried to make this easier, “You’ve talked to my Mom?” Donna smiles, “Yes she called me last night. She’s at your Grandparent’s home. She was relieved things went well. You should call her.”. 

She can’t imagine how hard it must have been for Donna to have a child, a child she loved and wanted but couldn’t have. She hugged the other woman, “Thank you.” Donna looks confused, “For what?” 

“For loving me. For loving me enough to do what you thought you should, letting my Mom become your friend...for keeping me in your heart.” Donna tears up, “There has not been a moment in your life that I haven’t loved you.” Their is a ruckus and Donna rolls her eyes, “Boys! Your sister is here. Let’s pretend we have manners.” 

They walk into the living room and three handsome young men are in there. Each trying to look innocent with varying degrees of success. Felicity smiles at them. Now, she sort of understands how hard coming to the hotel must have been for Donna. She is really nervous. 

“Boys, this is Felicity.” They all wave, “Felicity this is Sam, the oldest and the one who should be setting a better example for his brothers.” Donna is loving but stern. You can tell she adores her boys. The young man in question looks down, “Sorry Mom. Hi Felicity.” 

“Hi.” 

“This one here trying to hide his brothers homework that he stole is JJ.” He looks surprised then hands the homework to the younger one, “Hey!” 

“Hey.” 

“Last but not least is Mike or my Mikey.” She hugs him and he rolls his eyes. “Hi Felicity. Please tell me, as the oldest you will make them stop picking on me!” He eyes his brothers with a smile on his face. They all laugh. 

“I’m not sure I can, but I will try.” She tries to look authoritative. The boys look at her and smile. She obviously failed. She shrugs and Mike shrugs back, “It was worth a shot.” Donna laughs at her children.

“I need to finish the side dishes and get the main course out to your Dad. You boys entertain your sister for me.” She walks out of the room and none of them think to argue with her. Felicity sits on the couch, “Sooo...Felicity..how does it feel to have three devastatingly handsome younger brothers?” She laughs, “I don’t know how does it feel to have a beautiful and smart older sister?” 

Sam replies, “Like you need to hook me up with your beautiful, but not as smart friends!” They all laugh. Soon they are talking video games, movies and music. Felicity even fixes Mike’s computer. Before she knows it they are being called to eat. They are eating outside at a huge picnic table under an awning. This is nice, she thinks. She spots Oliver and goes over to him. He takes her hand, with his hand not holding a beer and kisses her cheek. 

The boys saunter over, “You kissing our sister?” Oliver smiles at her then looks at the boys, “Yes. I am. I plan to do it a lot.” They all look to each other, “What if we don’t approve?” Oliver smiles, “As an oldest, I know that she as an oldest in this situation, doesn’t care what the little ones think. But to put your minds at ease. We’re engaged.” 

They all look to her finger. Uh oh. He does too, “What the hell, Felicity? I even put the other ring on there..” She looks sheepish, “I took it off to wash my hands, it’s in the house.” She scurries into the house with him calling after her, “It’s real, you can wear it when you wash your hands, you know.”

Oliver turns back to the two oldest, “She so owns you dude.” JJ tells him, “Well aware.” He smiles and sips his beer. They all sit down to eat when she returns. The boys are talking about their days and Donna listens aptly. John is watching everyone and smiling. 

“Why do the boys have Donna’s last name?” Felicity asks. John looks at her, “They’re safer that way. The farther away from me they are the better. Even if I’m not a Brother, I am associated.” She nods. She understands that. Having the last name Lance always made her a target. 

“Felicity what do you do now that you’re out of school?” Sam asks her, “I have a computer security business. I’m freelance right now but I hope for it to grow.” He nods, “What are you going to school for?” He looks to his parents, “Pre-med. I want to be a doctor.” She’s impressed. Donna and John both smile. Felicity notices that they held hands all through dinner. They would exchange these looks that said so much to one another. She wants that with Oliver. To know him that well. They are clearly in love. They are complete opposites, yet it works. 

After they finish eating, Donna tells Mike he is helping her with the dishes. John, Oliver and Lawton are talking. Probably about the ride home. JJ and Sam take Felicity to the driveway to shoot hoops. She has never done this before. It’s nice. They are patient as they teach her the basics, but they do tease her. Brothers! She loves it. They are much easier to be around than her sisters. Then again, it could be because she is new here. 

After one of her more embarrassing attempts she turns to them, “I like having brothers. It’s much less drama than sisters.” Sam looks at her funny, “Mom told us..about your sister.” Felicity nods, “She doesn’t like me much.” She hopes that’s all they told them. She doesn’t want them to hold it against Oliver, his past with her sisters, but she thinks they might. 

“Her loss.” Sam tells her as JJ has wandered over to the grass and is talking to a friend. It’s starting to get darker she notices. “You know..I’m not Donna’s.” 

“She told me. It’s weird isn’t it...a stranger loving you so much.” He considers her for a moment, “Yeah. It’s like what did I do to make you love me that much?” he shoots. It goes in. Her turn. It doesn’t go in. 

“Mom loves you a lot. We’ve always known about you. She’d share letters she got and pictures.” He dribbles then shoots. Again. It goes in. “I guess, her love made us love you too.” He tosses her the ball. She’s stunned. “Yep, brothers are definitely better.” They both laugh. 

After a couple of minutes she turns to him, “I just met you guys...but I already love you too. It’s strange but nice.” He nods. Donna comes outside and sits on the back steps to watch. They play for a few more minutes and she actually gets it in! They do a victory dance. Too soon, it’s time to go. She hugs her brothers and Donna. She cries. She will see them for brunch tomorrow but she is already attached to them. She does love them and they are like a second family to her. Maybe what Laurel did was a blessing in disguise.

They go back to the hotel. She and Oliver share a bed. It’s nice. Confusing but nice. They reason they are adults, taking things slow. They can share a bed. She is awakened by his phone going off. He moves to get it leaving her in the bed. She hears him shout, “What? When? Hold on my Mom is on the other line..”

“Yeah. Slade told me. Okay. That’s fucking bullshit! He can’t do that!...yeah, Mom..Got it.” 

“Slade? My Mom said...shit. Okay. Thanks.” Oliver is walking back to bed as she sits up. “What happened?” She turns on the light. He looks angry and pissed. Very angry and very pissed. He puts on his jeans he was wearing then grabs his t shirt. He is going through his luggage, “Damn it. I need a gun.” Felicity is scared. He is pulling on his hair and cursing in Russian. 

He turns to her, “Your Da--Lance. He took out The Pahkan tonight. Slade, my Dad, Tommy, Merlyn and Bertinelli helped. He’s The Pahkan.” Felicity swallows the bile that had come up. She starts to get out of bed but he stops her with a hand on her shoulder, “I need to call Nyssa. He’s --he was her Father and Sara..oh god, Oliver..Sara. Sara and Nyssa. What will this do to them?” She’s crying. He sits down and hugs her. Leave it to her to worry about others.

“Felicity--there is another problem.” She looks up at him, “What” 

“He’s saying he may destroy the contract. He’s telling people I asked out of it, which I did, but not to be.. rid of you..--he” She gasps and finishes his sentence, “He might give me to someone else, someone more advantageous. Since he doesn’t need you for protection...” She just sits there. Blinking and thinking. “He could give me to ANYONE..and he--he’s not who I thought he was and...oh god, Oliver?” She crawls into his arms and silently cries.

Oliver breaks the silence, “I need to call John. This puts his family in danger.” She looks up at him, “What do you mean?” Oliver looks at her and he knows he is about to break her heart, “Felicity he wants you to fall in line. He will use them to get to you now.” 

“Oh no...no no no...He can’t. He wouldn’t.” Oliver gets up and calls John. His thoughts are racing, how can he keep her safe? How can he convince Lance to let them stay together? He will do anything, kill anyone, be anything Lance wants him to be..for her, he could do anything, be anyone. He looks to Felicity. She’s not moving.

She just sits there thinking about all of this.  
He comes back into the room. “Felicity get dressed.” She doesn’t move, “Sweetheart? You need to get dressed. We’re going to John and Donna’s. We have to move, NOW.” She finally looks up at him. 

“Oliver?” He turns back to her, “Yes, baby.” 

“Let’s get married tonight--today. Here in Vegas.” He drops the clothes he was holding. “What?” 

“You want to marry me, right?” He nods dumbly. “I want to marry you..if we’re married, we announce it--he can’t stop us.” Oliver smiles. Damn she is smart. It will keep them together but it could also be a death sentence, at least for him. Being without her would be a slower more painful death, he reasons. 

“Are you sure?” She nods, “if we don’t do this now--we might not be able to. We marry now, then work on the other stuff..You want to, right.” 

He slides over closer to her. He grabs her chin and turns her face to him, “I’ve only been complaining about the lack of ring on your finger all day. I think we can both agree, I want to marry you.” He kisses her. Hot damn, he’s getting married. He grins. She loves that grin. Then he turns serious.

“Felicity, your family won’t be here. No attendants. No big party--no dress.” She smiles, “I will have you, you’re my family. John, Donna and the boys will be there. Sure, i will miss having my girls and Mom--but this needs to be done. We can do something bigger or whatever, later. When it’s safe.” He sees the conviction in her eyes. She wants this. She wants him. He knows there could be a huge price to pay for this, they are essentially not only disobeying her Dad, but The Pahkan, their leader. Oliver knows he is willing to risk anything for her. He looks at her, and he knows she feels the same. She can see he is doubting this. Doubting putting her in danger, “Oliver. my life, my choice. I want to be with you.”

“Then let’s plan a wedding.” They pack their stuff and check out. After they marry they need to get back to Starling. Another long ride to Donna’s. This time Felicity rests her head on Oliver’s shoulder. He is making calls to Slade, his parents,Tommy and Thea. When they get there, John has several men walking around. They are ushered inside. The boys are all in the living room with luggage packed. Donna is running around putting things into boxes. It’s organized chaos, “The truck will be here soon, guys. Make sure everything you want to store is ready.” She turns and sees Felicity. They hug. 

Oliver looks around, “What is going on?” Donna looks sad, “We knew this day would come. We’re going into hiding. Away from Bratva...and John.” Felicity sucks in a breath and turns to John. He is upset. Oliver looks at his fingers entwined with Felicity’s. He can’t imagine having to say goodbye to Felicity. He knows if this blows up, he could be in John’s position of hiding those he loves, in a sick and twisted game of hide and seek. 

Oliver decides to tell them their news, “Felicity and I are getting married. In Vegas. Today.” Donna’s face lights up. “I’m so happy for you both.” John sneers, “Don’t be. They’re doing this because Quentin will make her marry someone else now.” Donna, for the first time since Felicity met her looks mad. 

“What?”

“We were going to get married anyways, but we need to do it now. Before he can barter me off again.” she tries to joke. Donna is seething. She tries to hide it behind her smile, “Then let’s make this the best hurry up Vegas nuptials this town has seen. Donna grabs her cell phone and starts dialing, “Hey, It’s Donna. I need a favor and you know you owe me.” She turns to heads upstairs. Oliver catches John’s eye and they move outside. 

“You won’t be able to hide them for long..and you’ll need to separate them for it work even a little while. You know this.” John nods, “I don’t have a choice.” Oliver looks at him, “Yes. You do. You’re family now. Bring her in, bring her and the boys to Starling.” John starts shaking his head, “ It’s not safe. Quentin knows my house well. ” Oliver counters, “Move her into our building. There are secure apartments.”

“I can’t risk them.”

“John, you are in this now. If he doesn’t use Donna to bring Felicity in, he will use her to get to you. Get you to kill me or kidnap her or both. Think of what that will do to Donna and the boys.” John swears and hits a tree. 

“Do you think Laurel knew what she’d unleash?” Oliver shakes head, “Doubt it.”

“I need to protect them.” John whispers.

“WE will protect them.. I will do everything I can to protect you and your family.” John sees this kid in a whole new light. He’s not the cocky spoiled brat from when he first met him. He has grown into a man ready to lead. A man John will fight with to protect those they both love. John looks at him, “My first loyalty is to family. And you’re right. We’re family now..” It’s done. They are a team now. 

“John! Where did you go off to?” John just smiles and hugs her. “Oliver and I needed to talk.” She looks between them, “Everything okay?” John smiles into her hair, “Yes. We’ll talk later.” She nods at him. 

“We have the wedding venue. I ordered food and now she just needs a dress. Oliver do you have a suit?” He nods at hurricane Donna. “Good.” They hear Felicity call for Donna, “Can I wear one of your dresses..I don’t care what it’s like I just need something to wear.” 

“No. I mean--I do but you should wear something special. We’ll hit up the shops in the casino. You need something special to wear.” Donna moves to her. “We’ll take security. We have two hours guys. I expect everyone there. Do you hear me sons of mine?” They all answer quickly and affirmatively. No one messes with Mama. John was dealing with extra security. Donna knew the casino staff and made sure to get the best security they had on it. John still wanted all their Vegas team on site. 

Felicity and Donna along with some guards were in the shop looking for dresses. Donna is crying and Felicity is confused, “What’s wrong?” 

“I never thought I’d be wedding dress shopping with you..then I worry I am stealing time from Dinah. Felicity smiles. “You’re not. She got a lot of my times...She’ll understand.” after that they find a dress for her to wear and head to the small wedding chapel. 

Felicity never thought her wedding would be in Vegas. At the drop of hat or to Oliver, if she were thinking about it. Sure, she’d hoped for years it would be him, but she thought that was a crazy young girl’s daydream.

Here she stands in a white dress. It’s pretty. It’s white chiffon with lace overlay dress, sleeveless and tea length. Her hair is falling in loose waves and she is wearing a headband in her hair. She twists to look at her backside. Nice. She slips on her Tiffany blue heels which match her freshly painted nails. It’s her something blue. She borrowed Donna’s pearls that were Donna’s mother’s. Something old is her earrings that her Mom gave her for her sweet sixteen birthday. Something new is her dress. 

There is a knock, “Come in.” She turns to see John. He looks nervous. She wonders if it is because of the uprising back home. “You okay?” John nods. “Yes. Just..uh..Donna thinks I should walk you down the aisle.” Felicity smiles and runs into his arms, “Thank you. I am scared to do this on my own.” She pulls away, “Will this make things weird for you?” 

“No. I have decided to go a different way. Things will be tense regardless.” she frowns, “Hey, none of that! You’re marrying the boy you wanted and the man you love.” She tries to smile but it doesn’t quite turn out as a smile, “Am I doing the right thing, John?” They both know she is worried about the repercussions of this decision.

“Do you love him?”   
“More than anything.”  
“Then, yes. You’re doing what needs to be done for you.” There’s another knock. JJ sticks his head in, “Mom says it’s time. Oliver is losing it out here.” They both laugh. JJ leaves. John looks at the woman before him and remembers the little girl he first met. He holds out his arm and she takes it. 

Oliver is getting nervous. Or more nervous. He is getting married. That part he is fine with, she is all he wants. He is nervous because she deserves so much better than him. She deserves better than they life he will give her, the life she hates. Maybe he should have told her they should wait? Donna approaches, “It’s time. You ready?” He nods. 

“Oliver, I know you love her.” Oliver is pleased she sees how much he loves her daughter, “Please, put her first in your life. Before even the Bratva. I know your first allegiance is supposed to be to the Brotherhood, I just want her to have more than that.” Oliver nods. He already puts her first. “I will. As long as I can keep her safe. There will be times when her safety depends on me doing something she may not see as I do.” Donna knows. She just needed to know he loves her more than the brotherhood. 

She looks up and sees John and Felicity. “Show time..”

He looks and sees her. His Angel. His reason for living. His...wife, in a few minutes. He smiles and fights back the tears. She smiles at him and he knows that this is the most perfect moment of his life. Watching her walk towards him is like watching everything in life opening up for him. With her by his side he can do anything.

When they arrive at the altar the officiant asks John who gives her away, “Her family.” John grins at the two of them. Then kisses her cheek and shakes Oliver’s hand. He leans in and whispers, “Treat her right or die.” 

As Felicity’s hand is moved from John’s into Oliver’s she takes a deep breath. She can’t believe she is marrying him. She doesn’t care that it’s in a chapel in a casino. She doesn’t care that her friends and her family aren’t here. All she cares about is the man who is smiling at her like she is the most precious thing in the entire world. She tears up. He looks at her confused, “Happy tears.” He sighs that sigh she loves and smiles as he gently wipes one tear away. 

The man before them asks them to recite their vows and they do. The standard no thrills version. Donna asked if they wanted to write their own, they’d already done that in private, in the foundry. This is just for legal purposes. This is to keep them together.When it’s time for the ring exchange, Oliver surprises her with a new wedding set. “Try to keep these on your finger.” He teases her. She starts to cry. “Oliver. You..when did you have time?” He just shakes his head. When it’s her turn she puts a titanium wedding band on his finger. Donna went and bought this for them. He smiles. She leans in, “It’s indestructible..like you better be.” She laughs. 

Oliver patiently waits for the kissing part. He’s still a dude. He still wants to kiss the girl. Finally the man tells him he may kiss the bride. Oliver wraps her in his arm around her and dips her. They kiss until her brother’s start hooting and Donna starts hushing them.

“That was some kiss, Mrs Queen.”   
“Damn straight, Mr Queen.” They both are giddy. Sure, She thought, a few days ago they weren’t speaking, or she wasn’t speaking to him. In the course, of one night everything changed and they had to decide to be together or risk being torn apart. There was no choice to make. 

John, Donna and the boys throw glitter at them as they exit the chapel and head for the dining room that Donna arranged for them. Oliver turns to Felicity, “Glitter?” She laughs, “Donna says every girl should sparkle on her wedding day!” He kisses her. He will be finding glitter on himself for a month. He has been around enough strippers to know this. But that was a different era in his life. 

After a lovely buffet dinner, Donna informs John and Sam they need to make toasts. 

“Oliver, I haven’t known you long but I’ve known of you for years. I heard all about how handsome you were, how your smile could light up all of Starling. Then I met you..I was not impressed.” Everyone laughs, “Then you got engaged to our girl...and you changed. I watched the spoiled brat become a man. I watched your temper become more controlled...all because of love.” He smiles at Felicity, “The boy you were didn’t deserve her, but the man you are, he does....” 

 

“Felicity, you are the daughter I’ve always wanted. I’ve watched you grow from a gangly adolescent into an amazing young woman. You’re smart, beautiful, loving and the gentlest soul I know. I’ve tried to guide you and teach you, but you’ve taught me just as much. So, as I always do: My best advice, is to love one another, put your faith and trust in one another and never give up. No matter how things seems, never give up.” They raise their glasses 

“To Oliver and Felicity!” 

Sam shouts, “To Mr and Mrs. Queen!” They smile at him, “I just met you two yesterday but it’s clear how much you love one another. It sucks that you two have to hurry up and do this, but maybe it’s just how it was always supposed to be..we missed out on so much of our big sister’s life..but now we get to witness her marry the man she loves. We get to share in the happiest day of her life and in my opinion, that is great.” He lifts his glass, “To my sister and my new brother!” Everyone is smiling and happy. 

Oliver knows this wasn’t the wedding of their dreams but it was the perfect wedding. They did what needed to be done. They charted their own course.. “No regrets?” He asks her, “No. None. You?” 

“Never.” 

 

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Once they are in a different hotel, since they’d planned on a quickie wedding and returning, they are finally alone. Oliver checks everything. He also has a gun now or he isn’t hiding it anymore. She isn’t sure which. He sits it on the nightstand. She moves over to sit beside him on the bed. It finally hits her that they have disobeyed the Pahkan. The man, the entity, she was taught to fear above all. She turns to Oliver leans on his shoulder, “He’s going to kill us..” she whispers.

Oliver takes her in his arms, “I won’t let him hurt you. I promise.” She shakes her head, “Hurting you, taking you from me, will kill me...let’s not go back to Starling City. Let’s run. I can give us new identities. I can get us money...” She moves into his chest. She’s crying. 

“Felicity--baby...sweetheart, I’d go anywhere for you, with you...but do you really think you could be happy with him chasing us? With the Bratva holding the people we love hostage? I can but can you?..” She shakes her head and pulls away, “Maybe...maybe we should get an annulment? You’d be safe.” He moves to hold her head between his hands. He rests her forehead against his, “I’d rather be with you, unsafe.” She kisses him. 

She slowly moves into his lap and straddles him. He pulls back to look at her, “Please?” Like he can deny this beautiful woman anything. He starts kissing her neck as she starts loosening his tie. The kisses are getting hungrier and more desperate. She removes the tie and rips his shirt open with buttons flying in every direction. Neither of them care. He pulls the dress over head and goes back to kissing her. 

She is kissing down his chest, never leaving her perch on his lap. He throws his head back, he will never get used to her kisses or how they heat his blood. He nudges her and she stops and he starts kissing down to her breasts, her perfect breasts that he can’t get enough of..he deftly unhooks her lace strapless bra and tosses it aside. He starts kneading one while kissing and sucking the other one until she moans. He looks up at her and smiles then switches sides. How he loves to hear that sound come from her. 

“Ohhh..Oliver, I love you..” He stops, “I love you too..” He stands up with her still wrapped around him and lays her upon the comforter. She rises on her forearms. He moves her to the edge and he falls to his knees. He slowly removes her panties as she falls back on the bed. He smirks. He adores how she doesn’t even try to fight it, she just succumbs. He kisses up her right leg until he reaches her center. 

He looks up at her and smiles then licks his lips. She blushes and bites her lip. God, she is perfect. He dives in. Licking, sucking and biting. Until she is screaming. Then he plunges his fingers in and she comes. He sucks her clit while she returns to him. Then he notices she is on the edge again and he flicks his tongue over her swollen clit and she explodes again. He licks up every drop he can. Then he stands and cleans his fingers as she watches him. 

He unbuckles his belt while watching her watch him. He unbuttons them then slowly, slides the zipper down. She looks up at him but doesn’t move. He pushes his pants and boxers down his legs and steps out of them. When he approaches the bed, she rises to her knees. She plants a kiss on his Bratva tattoo. Then looks up at him, “Mine. Not theirs. MINE.” He is overcome with emotion. “Yours. Forever.” He kisses her. He slowly moves over her body until she is on her back beneath him. He’s kissing her with everything he has, everything he has is hers. He knows this could be their last time together. This could be...

“Oliver...” He positions himself at her opening. She wraps her legs around his waist and pulls him in. They both sigh. He looks her in the eye, “Your Mine. Only Mine” He begins to move slowly at first then faster. He wanted this to last longer but it’s been so long and he needs her so badly. Before he knows it she is coming undone again, thank goodness and he follows her. As he let’s loose, “Mine..I love you so much...” When he comes down, he starts kissing every part of her he can reach without leaving her. 

“I love you, Mr Queen...no matter what..I love you. Only you.” He smiles down at her, “I love you, Mrs Queen. No regrets.” He pulls out and moves to his back. He pulls her into his arms. He waits until she falls asleep before he kisses her forehead.


	24. Returning Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They return home to the consequences of their actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do y'all know how much I love y'all? In a purely platonically way...at least mostly..some of you..well...anyways, moving on. Thanks for the support.
> 
>  
> 
> I need to apologize for the lateness of this chapter. I have writers block and...this chapter has been so difficult. I still don't think it's that great. I'm sorry for that.
> 
> Follow me on twitter @Kirena214  
> Tumblr flipflops-pearls (FYI I am a much better tweeter than tumblr-er (?)
> 
> I know the editing is off...I'm just tired of crying over this chapter. Let's move on together!

Felicity is sitting on the chartered plane headed back to Starling City. Oliver and John are talking in the back of the plane. Donna is talking to Mike, who is upset he had to leave his home and friends. Sam is sitting next to Felicity while JJ is asleep across the aisle. 

Sam asks Felicity, “Will they kill us? I know they’re dangerous. I know that..” Felicity looks to her younger brother and wonders how messed up this must seem to him, how messed up this life is, “No. We won’t let him hurt you. Any of you.” He smiles. “Mom is worried..I left school and everything..I just couldn’t be without them. I couldn’t stand to be left behind.” Felicity can tell his heart is breaking. It was an impossible choice; let your family face an unknown level of danger without you or come and face it with them thus giving up your own dreams. 

“I understand. I was sent away to school and it was hard being away from everyone..” They’re quiet for a few minutes and she looks over and sees he’s fallen asleep. She pulls out her tablet and starts looking at news and gossip sites. She finds it. The picture they released to the press and articles. Some talking about them eloping. Others wondering if there is a baby on the way. The press isn’t even talking about her Dad’s coup. All the papers are agreeing two Bratva dynasties have merged. She sighs. It’s done. Whatever happens next she’s glad she is Mrs. Oliver Queen. She can face anything with him by her side. 

This morning Oliver had wondered if she’d changed her mind, she hasn’t. She loves him. Sure she is still upset he kept a secret from her, but she knows it wasn’t his choice. She feels secure that Oliver would have told her if he hadn’t been worried about his family. Her Dad (and Laurel but that isn’t something she is ready to deal with) is the only one to blame for that. When she called and told Helena what they’d done she asked Felicity if she trusted Oliver..if she felt this was a good way to start a marriage. It’s not ideal, but she loves Oliver and she does trust him. He married her with no reservations. No contract and in fear of death. If there is one thing Felicity is now secure in, it’s his love for her. And hers for him. 

She picks up the phone on the plane. Oliver gives her a questioning look and she smiles. She dials Caitlin. “Hey Cait, can you get Iris in on this call?” 

“Sure.” There are a few clicks and then Iris’s cheery voice is on the line, “Lis! You married him!” Leave it to Iris to be certain this is only a good thing. Felicity laughs, “I did. And Cait stop worrying. I love him. He loves me.” Caitlin makes a noise while Iris squeals. “Cait...he had to keep it from me...my Dad...I’m sure you’ve read about what happened in Starling City..”

“I did...are you safe, Lis? I mean, your family is---tell me it’s okay.” Felicity sighs. She’s never lied to the two of them. She’s skirted issues before but never lied, “I don’t know. “ There. They don’t know anything and can only assume things. Hopefully, they are all safe. “I will come see you as soon as I can. I love all of you!” They hang up and she wipes tears away. She doesn’t know if she will ever see them again or if she has any more tomorrows. She hopes her Dad has enough feelings for her to spare them all. It’s definitely not a sure bet. Oliver is watching her, she smiles. She can tell he doesn’t buy it. 

The captain comes on the intercom to let them know they will be landing in ten minutes. Sam wakes and moves to his previous seat. Oliver returns and grabs her hand. “No regrets?” He kisses her hand gently, “None.” As they deplane on the tarmac two vehicles pull up. Oliver, Lawton and John both move towards them. Tommy and Slade get out. You can practically hear the sigh of relief. They approach the arriving group. Tommy speaks first, “Congratulations. May I kiss the bride?” and then he sweeps her up in his arms and plants a kiss on her cheek.   
He turns to Oliver, “Just her cheek, down boy!” They all laugh. 

Slade shakes Oliver’s hand, “Congratulations...sorry--but uh, The Pahkan wants you in his office. You and John.” The men both nod. John hugs Donna. Both aware of what this could mean. Oliver walks over to Felicity. He pushes some hair out of her face, the wind is whipping it around. The tarmac is always windy. He leans in and kisses her. When he pulls away he sees fire in her eyes. He sighs, “What?” 

She walks over to Slade, “I’m going with them.” Slade starts shaking his head. Tommy smiles. “You can’t. He said John and Oliver only.” Felicity straightens her back. looks him in the eye and in her best impression of her sister, “YOU? Are going to tell ME what to do? I don’t think so.” She walks to the car and before climbing in turns to the men, “Tommy, you and Lawton take Donna and my brothers to our home.” She smiles to Donna, “We will be there soon.”

Slade looks to Oliver for help and he just shrugs following her into the car. Slade and John follow. When they arrive, it isn’t to the home Felicity grew up in. It’s to Nyssa’s home..or well, the former Pahkan’s home. Now her family’s home. It’s a sick ritual. They all exit the car. Felicity looks and guards are everywhere. One on either side of the huge main doors. This house makes Queen Manor seem like a gate house. 

Once inside they are taken down a long hallway, then around through the kitchen and up the back steps. Slade knocks on the door and Lance tells them to enter. John and Oliver enter first. Lance is surprised to see her. The office is very different from the one at their home..their old home. This one is dark. No family pictures or drawings. Weapons are everywhere. Felicity sits in a chair off to the side. John and Oliver take the seats in front of his desk. Felicity looks around. None of this reminds her of the man who raised her, the first man she ever loved. This isn’t her Dad. There are books everywhere but not his. There are the weapons and tons of monitors. They seem to not only be of the grounds and house but other buildings. That’s odd. She will hack them later, if she ever...

Lance looks at Felicity then back to the two men, “What were you thinking? The first thing you two do is directly disobey me? I could and should kill you for this.” Oliver is wondering if he will kill him in front of Felicity. He hopes not. He doesn’t want that to be her last memory of him. Oliver would prefer she remembers him from yesterday. Happy to marry her. The way they made love. He chances a glance at her. She is chewing her lips. She’s scared. Damn it. 

“In all fairness, Sir..you never ordered us not to marry.” He looks at Oliver like he is a complete idiot. “I didn’t? Well, I also didn’t tell you to marry her, did I?” Oliver smirks, “Sure you did when we signed the contract.” Lance shakes his head, “You? Shut up.” Oliver smirks. He is trying to play this off for her sake. 

“John? The two of them I understand. They are young and stupid. But you? How could you let this happen?” John looks him in the eye, “They love each other. They deserve to be happy.” Lance throws his arms up in the air. He looks away then back at them. 

“I can’t let this stand. I need to be seen as a strong leader...how can I be strong if I can’t even control my daughter, her bodyguard or her fiancee?” 

Felicity snorts, “That ship sailed with Laurel and her tantrum.” Lance looks at her sadly, “Be that as it may..”

 

He moves around his desk, “Stand.”

Both men rise from their chairs. You always take your punishments standing. Oliver looks at Felicity. She has tears in her eyes but she won’t shed them. He knows her well enough to know she is gathering her strength. If Lance thinks his daughter is going to let him do this and sit idly by, he has no idea who she is and what she is can do. 

“You both will have to pay for defying me. John..I have to bring you in, it has to look like I forced this on you..“ John nods. “Once you’re in..you will spend the next year in Russia for me. NO contact with my family or yours.” John gulps but never let’s his emotions show beyond that. Felicity gasps. How could he do that?

Lance walks to Oliver, “You will be stripped of your standing in the Bratva, of your place in the brotherhood. Your marriage annulled.” Oliver’s face falters but only for a moment. Oh, hell no. Felicity walks over and stands between her father and her husband, “Are you insane?” 

Lance looks at her, “This is Bratva business. You shouldn’t even be in here.” 

“That did not answer my question.”

“I told you, I can’t be seen as weak!” Felicity rolls her eyes, “Then don’t be weak! You want people to respect you? You want to be strong?” He doesn’t answer her. She continues, “Then let things ride. As far as everyone knows, YOU sent us off to marry. After the horrible display by my sister, you wanted to ensure we marry. You also wanted to keep Laurel away.” She smiles at him, “Then being the protective father you are...you made your move while we were all out of town, aside from Laurel. You kept us all safe and provided a distraction. The press is more focused on our marriage than YOUR takeover.” She sits on his desk, “Thus making you a genius and a master of the universe... we are your puppets, you are the puppet master.” 

Lance looks at her. He blinks. “Damn. That...that could work...I still don’t like you married to him. I want it annulled.” 

“No.” She shakes her head, “It would make you look wishy washy. There was a contract. We didn’t do anything against it.” Lance looks at her the pride evident on her face, “If you were a boy you’d run Bratva by now.” She just smiles at him. “I told people I was breaking it, the contract.” 

She hops off the desk and stands by Oliver petting him, “And I begged you to let me keep him...he’s so cute and handsome and strong...can’t I keep him, Daddy? Please?” She looks at Oliver and winks. Then back to Lance with pouty face. He knows she is playing him and as always, he gives in where she is concerned. He wants her forgiveness. Her love back. Taking Oliver would guarantee a permanent rift between them. He sighs. 

“Fine. You win. BUT they still need to be reprimanded. They knew better. A code was broken.” She looks at him with her head tilted, “Okay. Keeping in mind you kept so many secrets, let my sister publicly humiliate me AND had to send Oliver to do your bidding...what do you propose?” He can’t help but smile at her. She is good. He’s missed his little girl. She always plays as if she has the winning hand. He can’t let her win this though. 

“John joins.” she turns to John who nods, “Fine but he’s with Oliver. Not you.” Lance makes a face then agrees.

“Felicity they are all with me, but fine. As for Oliver, you will do three jobs. NO questions asked. NO backing out of them or I will send you away.” She looks to Oliver worried she doesn’t like it, he nods. He will do anything. Lance looks to his daughter, “And you will play the dutiful wife and daughter. If you don’t..I’d hate to see what duties I give your new groom.” She turns to him. She works her jaw, takes a deep breath and smiles, “Of course, Dad. Whatever you say.” 

“A grandchild.This marriage needs to look secure. The future of our Bratva depends on that..” Felicity starts to nod when Oliver touches her, “No. I don’t want a child.” Lance is shocked as is Felicity. She thought Oliver wanted several kids. Lance looks him up and down, “You know what you’re saying?” Oliver nods. Lance decides to drop it for now. 

“One last thing, as soon as I can get Laurel OUT..you two are moving into our old home.Oliver will be my second. John..I hope I can still depend on your friendship and guidance.” John nods. He is Quentin’s friend and now his soldier. Oliver..you and I will need to discuss your new men, new responsibilities and duties.” Oliver nods. Felicity speaks up, “after we settle in? Right Dad? We wouldn’t want people to think this wasn’t all your idea...” He grimaces at her but agrees in the end. “I need to speak to my daughter.” The men look at her and she smiles to let them know it’s fine. 

She looks at the man who raised her. She doesn’t see much of him in the man before her. He sits in his chair and motions for her to sit, “How is Donna?” Felicity is shocked by the question, “Fine. Happy. She is an amazing woman. I see what you saw in her.” 

“I saw the same things I see in you..a beautiful soul with a loving heart.” What can she say to that? She’s glad it was a love connection but sad for her Mom. “Anything else?” He looks at her disapproving. He pulls his whiskey out of his desk and pours some. He drinks it. “I thought you were going to be a good and dutiful daughter.” 

“In public.” He sighs. Of course. He should have known. He takes another drink while he watches her. She doesn’t fidget like she once did under his gaze. She keeps eye contact with him, “I could kill him, you know. I could send him away or make him marry Laurel.” He doesn’t know why he said it. He would never do that to her. He loves her. What the fuck is wrong with him. He is so angry that everything spun out of control so fast.

“You could try. But how would that look? And how many of your men would turn on you.” She states it as fact not a question. She already knows his men are taking issue with his oldest daughter, he should have known she’d assess the situation and already have a handle on it. “You and I both know you need a strong man to be your second. John can’t be since he is new. Bertinelli is more interested in having a good time than leading. You need to kill Robert. Merlyn is only loyal to himself...that leaves Mr Steel or Oliver.” she smiles sweetly, “You’d rather have a son to help you lead..to keep your family safe.” He watches her. She knows him so well. Only Dinah knows him better. He has underestimated her. She will do well as Oliver’s wife. He may need to watch his back more carefully or he could be unseated just as quickly as he gained this seat. 

She stands to leave, “Felicity?” She sits back down. “I know what I need. It’s the reason I offered you to him..the question is: Can you be the Bratva wife he needs to lead?” He knows the answer but does she, he wonders. She stands again, leans over his desk and looks him in the eye, “I will be whatever my husband needs me to be. I take care of what’s mine...you should remind your oldest daughter of this, and get her the fuck out of my house.” She stands up and walks to the door and turns back, “We’re not done.This thing between us.. I don’t forgive you...but I will do whatever I have to keep him safe. Even pretend to still love you.”

He looks like she punched him, “I do love you, Felicity. Everything I did...was for you. For our family. To protect what is mine.” She never turns around. 

She closes the door behind her and leans her back against it. Today wasn’t the day for them to get into what he did to her, what he kept from her. She needs to be the wife Oliver needs. He will be her father’s second. It’s dangerous. It will make him powerful and give him more enemies than ever before. It will put him in danger, it will put her in danger... She has to be strong for him... She needs to make this as easy as possible for him. He will worry about her and her safety. She thinks the reason he opposed the idea of a child is because he’s scared. She is too but she needs to be strong for him. She straightens the non-existent wrinkles in her clothes, takes a steadying breath and joins the others. 

The three leave the house together.. 

No one says a word on the ride to the penthouse. Slade is driving them back. When they get to the building all four get out. Felicity stops them just before the elevator, “Slade, are you still loyal to Oliver?” All of them look at her, none of them thought to ask that, to ensure that he is loyal. He smiles at her, “If I weren’t? I wouldn’t be here..you scare the shit out of me.” He leans in, “I’m almost positive YOU are the only reason these two are here..I don’t cross the brains in the operation.” She smiles, “So you’re loyal to me? Cool.” She spins around and goes to the elevator. 

Slade smiles, “You are one lucky bastard, Queen.” He smiles. He knows this fact. When they arrive Donna is the first to see them. She runs and throws her arms around John who is equally relieved to see her. The boys stand then hug their Dad. No one will discuss what happened. 

Tommy and Isabel are also there. “I got them a place on the next floor down. Four bedrooms, max security and no questions asked.” Oliver pats his brother on the back, “Thanks. For now that works. When Felicity and I move, John..I want you and your family in here. Tommy you need to get you and Isabel on that floor too. Slade?” 

“I know. Shado and I need a more secure place. Working on it.” Oliver is relieved. “You two need in here too. I want all of you together...just in case.” Everyone is choosing sides. Lance is pacified at the moment, but they all know this could turn into a war at any moment. Oliver would move all of them into their new house but Lance would suspect. All of them in the same building needs to be enough, for now. 

Oliver looks to Felicity. She saved him and John tonight. Dangling a solution and her love in front of Lance like a carrot. It kept him from killing them both. She played him perfectly. Oliver briefly wonders if he should be scared of his wife. He’s always known she is smarter then he, but now he knows she has a spine of steel and lethal streak. Lance was right, if she were a boy she’d be running Bratva by now. She could run Bratva now with the right enforcers to help her. He smirks. To think, he once thought he was getting a young girl, mouthy but passive. How wrong he was, thank god.

After they share a meal: Isabel and Tommy leave after telling Donna and the boys to phone if they need anything. Slade left to be with Shado. Now, Felicity is helping Donna get their apartment ready for them to sleep in downstairs. They offered to let them stay, but both John and Donna wanted to stay in their new place. John sits beside Oliver on the couch in the penthouse, “Everything has changed, yet it feels like nothing has changed. Except my family is here.” Oliver agrees. 

“She saved us tonight. But man...three missions? He’s going to make you do something...” Oliver looks at the other man, “It doesn’t matter what he asks, for her, I will do it.” John watches him. Oliver will do anything for her. He doesn’t want to see this kid turn into someone she can’t love. The elevator opens, “Donna said to tell you everything is as ready as it can be.” John heads out. He needs to be with his family before he becomes an official brother. Before he becomes Lance’s soldier.

Felicity walks over to Oliver and offers him her hand. They walk back to their bedroom and get ready for bed. Once they are cuddled up she looks at him, “Whatever he makes you do...it won’t change how I feel about you.” He looks down at her on his chest. “I will love you...I want you to do whatever you have to do to come home to me. Understand?” 

“Yes.” He kisses her forehead. Soon she is asleep. His mind is racing. He thinks the first thing Lance will have him do is kill his own father. He can do that without losing any sleep. It’s the other two that worry him. It could be anything. He has no doubt of his ability to do it, he just doubts her ability to love him afterwards. Felicity is innocent. She’s loving and kind and generous. She may think she understands but does she really understand what he may have to do? What will doing evil do to him? To them? He falls into a fitful sleep. 

 

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Quentin is sitting in the dark of the living room. Laurel still refuses to leave the other home. She is convinced she and Oliver will live there. She doesn’t know yet he’s married her sister. Fuck. Lance runs a hand through his hair. How did they not notice her losing her grip on reality. He stands and gets another drink. He hears the front door slam. He reaches for his gun as his bodyguard moves between him and the door leading into the living room. 

“What have you done?” It’s Dinah. Sara is behind her. Tears are covering Sara’s face. Dinah looks like a lioness protecting her cub. She is still the most beautiful woman in the world, his woman. His very upset woman. “Wait outside he tells the guard.” 

“Welcome home!” Dinah looks around, “I liked our old home.” Quentin frowns. Dinah is his harshest critic and biggest cheerleader. “Well if this pisses you off then you’ll need to know..Felicity and Oliver married.” Her face falls. She walks over to him and slaps his face. Sara gasps, “Sara go to---well whatever room your Father has set up for you.” Sara nods and runs from the room.

“Without me? How could you do that to me?”

“I didn’t.” Dinah is confused. She just blinks for a solid minute before starting in on him.

How? Why? When?” Dinah is toe to toe with her husband. “They’re adults, that’s how.. Because I told people I wouldn’t let them marry..yesterday..In Vegas.” Dinah collapses on the couch. “My baby got married without me..” She is crying. He is beginning to think he is off the hook, “What do you mean because you told people you wouldn’t let them marry? What have you done?”

He sits beside her. “I was thinking of marrying her off to someone else. I don’t think I was going to do it D...I just..I want the best for her.” Dinah looks at him harshly but then..her face softens, “Quentin, they’re in love. You can’t threaten that..” She looks away, staring at the wall, “Do we have pictures of it?” He shakes his head, “Not that I know of..she isn’t exactly happy with me.” She nods, “I know.” 

He blows out some air. This is going to go badly, “There’s more..or new reasons.” She looks at him, then cocks her head, “and...” 

“I threatened to kill him and John. Then told them to annul the marriage.” Dinah stands and throws her hands in the air, “How could you do that? Are you trying to get her to leave us?” He shakes his head, “It gets worse.” She turns to him with an ‘are you serious right now’? look on her face. She sits, “I feel I need to be seated.” He puts an armchair between them. Once when Dinah was mad at him she threw a glass vase at his head and cut it open. 

“I told her if I wanted I could make him marry Laurel..” She stands and walks towards him, “YOU DIDN’T.” He just looks at her with guilt written all over his face. “Oh. Quentin how could you do that?” He shrugs, “it seemed like a reasonable thing at the time.” Dinah shakes her head. “I love you but you’re incredibly stupid sometimes.” 

They sit beside one another both lost in their own worlds. “You need to speak to Sara. She’s devastated about Nyssa being sent away. Or if Nyssa will want to speak to her ever again...after..” She looks at him sadly. They both know Sara is deeply in love and now hurting. “Where’s Laurel?” Quentin rolls his eyes, “At the old house. Refusing to leave. She “knows” Oliver will come for her.” Dinah inhales sharply, “She doesn’t know?” He shakes his head, “I’ve kept the papers from her, cut off the internet and took the televisions.” 

Dinah moves into his arms, “This parenting thing doesn’t get easier.”

He smiles and kisses her cheek, “Nope. This life complicates it too.” They both laugh. They stay like that for awhile until there is a knock. Sara peeks in. They motion for her to come in. She sits between them. Both of them hugging her. “I will call Nyssa and see where she stands.” Quentin tells his middle daughter. She doesn’t say anything. She just keeps crying. They both hold her. At least, one of their children is here with them. They can offer her some comfort. They take comfort in knowing Felicity has Oliver. But Laurel...what will they do about Laurel?


	25. Married life...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've been married for a couple of weeks...adjusting to married life. Oliver gets his first assignment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your support!! The comments, kudos and just knowing people are enjoying this story is amazing to me! I have been suffering writer's block and I think I am finally coming out of it, I think. It has been tough but with your support I am doing better! Y'all have one of my twitter friends to thank for me updating (@damnturtle1) She needed something to look forward to today. I am hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes in editing! Life is hectic and crazy right now.

Felicity has been married for two weeks. In two more weeks they needed to be moved into her childhood, per her Dad’s instructions. She feels like all she ever does is pack and unpack. She will miss this place. She is not wanting to leave their first home, but disobeying her parents isn’t something she can do right now. Her Mom would understand and there was a time she’d say her Dad would too. That time has passed. She knows she pushed things with him. She knows that she needs to be the dutiful daughter, for now. She is coming to terms with having to pretend she is okay with him. Trying to be okay with him. Still, leaving this place seems wrong. Living in her childhood home isn’t something she is looking forward to doing. 

She also misses Oliver. He is gone a lot. When he is home they barely speak. It’s not that they are having trouble it’s more like there’s just too much going on in their own heads to share with the other. She wants to connect with him, to be close. It’s probably her fault. Okay, it IS her fault. He shared that he had to train Roy. He shouldn’t have told her, but he did. They both know her Dad won’t be happy he told, not that she’s going to tell him. Felicity doesn’t want this life for him. She was hoping Thea would find a way out of this life. That she and Roy would get away from this life.

 

Felicity goes to the elevator to wait for her Mom, her Mom is coming to see her and “talk”. And by talk, she means go over the wedding and what she missed. She hasn’t seen her since that day in Helena’s apartment. The door opens. It isn’t her Mom. “Sara...where is Mom?” Sara smiles weakly. Sara isn’t sure how well she’ll be received by her sister. “She is on the phone with Dad and sent me up ahead. They’re trying not to argue in front of me.. being the only child at home, I think they fear I will run away too...not that you ran away..Is your babbling contagious?” Sara smiles hopefully at her sister.

Felicity smiles at her big sister, “Oh, are they still fighting?” Sara shrugs, “ She’s mad. He’s upset she’s mad.” Sounds about right to Felicity. She hates when her parents fight. It has always made her feel weird. When she was a child it gave her stomach aches. Now, it just makes her want to stay away from them. 

Felicity moves to the couch and pats the seat next to her, “Guess we need to talk..” Sara walks over, sits down and then turns to face Felicity, “I’m sorry Lis. I-I know it was horrible to keep that from you--I just...” She takes a deep breath, “It never mattered to me, Lis. Never. Mom being your birth Mom or not..you’re my sister and I love you. I’ve always loved you.” Felicity is tearing up. She watches and she sees Sara is being completely honest with her. She has always felt that Sara loved her and would die to protect her. Reconciling that Sara, with someone who kept a huge secret from her was tough. She thought they always had each other’s back. 

“In fairness, Lis...you kept stuff from me too.” Felicity looks at her sister with surprise, “What? No I didn’t.” Sara frowns at her, “You never told me the horrible things Laurel did to you. Had I known maybe I would have said something to give you a reason for Laurel’s actions. I definitely would have beaten the shit out of Laurel. You kept that secret from all of us.” Felicity cocks her head to stare at her sister. “Maybe--I don’t know. I guess you’re right. We all keep secrets in this family. It really needs to stop.” It still hurts though. She kept her own secret from Sara while Sara kept a part of Felicity’s life from her. Is one secret better to keep than another? Probably not. A secret is a secret.

“Didn’t you think I should know?” Sara shrugs, “I never thought much about it. I love you and that’s all that matters then and now. You were and are my perfect Felicity, the little sister I adore-it didn’t matter, it doesn’t matter. It didn’t change who you are or what you mean to me.” Felicity watches her.. It really didn’t matter to her and she doesn’t get why it would matter to Felicity. Sara is a lot of things, not all of them good but she has a big open and loving heart. She really didn’t see an issue. Felicity believes that to Sara this was just more Bratva business and something not to concern herself about. 

“Did you know what Laurel was planning?” Sara vehemently shakes her head, “No! Had I known I would have stopped her.” As Felicity watches, some guilt filters across her face, “But--” Sara stands. Sara is debating what to tell, if she can tell. She looks to Felicity and Felicity can see her older sister decide to spill her guts. Sara decides it’s time to stop keeping secrets.

“I know she had help...I also know she isn’t done. I came and talked to Oliver. When you two were apart..He wants me to spy. I’ve not found anything out, yet.” She frowns. Sara wants to not what Psycho Sister is thinking and doing but she’s being super secretive. The secrecy is scaring Sara and everyone else. Laurel also isn’t drinking as much. Normally, that would be a good thing, but right now it is a big red flag.

“What else can she do? I’m married now--I-” Felicity stops mid-sentence, thinking Laurel wasn’t a threat before ended in disaster, “ We can’t underestimate her.” 

She nods, “Agreed. She’s crazy.”

“Sara?” Sara looks at her curiously, “We’re still sisters. I love you...” Sara throws her arms around her, “Lissy! I am so happy! I’ve missed you so much. With Nyssa being gone..and Dad and Mom fighting--I need my sister.” 

“Well, you got her. I’m sorry I haven’t been there for you through all of this...” Felicity could hold onto her anger but what could Sara have done? Told her and risked their Dad’s wrath? Sure, but she can tell that with Sara it never mattered, it wasn’t a big deal. Losing each other, that is the big deal to Sara and Felicity doesn’t want to lose her sister. Felicity knows Sara is her sister, a sister who is watching on the sidelines as their family falls apart. Time and distance have given her perspective on the entire situation. They are family and in a family you fight, you forgive and you move on. 

Dinah arrives and both girls smile at their Mom. Dinah is relieved her girls have made up. She has her cell phone in her hand and is exasperated, “Felicity...you need to talk with your Father. This is killing him.” She exits the elevator. Felicity frowns. She knows her parents love one another and she doesn’t want to be the reason they fight, but at the same time she can’t deal with him. She thinks being the dutiful and loving daughter in public is the best she can do. 

“Mom. I told him I will be a dutiful and loving daughter...in public...I can’t...I’m not ready to hear his side of things.” She hates disappointing her Mom. Dinah walks over and sits between her girls and hugs them both to her. Felicity feels a Dinah Lance Lecture coming. Her Mom rarely gives them, but when she does she expect to be heard and her thoughts to be considered with a heavy weight. 

“Girls, men are not the most reasonable creatures. They make a lot of mistakes and generally expect forgiveness without much of an apology. They’re prideful creatures..” She looks to Felicity, “Your Father knows he made a mistake by not telling you and the whole Laurel situation, he knows this. He knows he failed you.” She smiles at her youngest, “But he does love you. He just--one day you will understand. Oliver will do something and you will have to stretch the limits of your love and forgiveness.” Dinah trails off. She hopes it is something simple not like Dinah having to move past Quentin’s dalliance with Donna. “Just think about talking to him, again.” Felicity nods. More to please her Mom and to end the lecture than to actually think about it. The room is tense. Felicity will forgive, if she decides to forgive, in her own time and on her own terms. 

Sara giggles, “Man, I’m glad I like chicks...they are much more reasonable--” Felicity and Dinah both turn their heads to her and after a brief moment they all start laughing. 

Dinah is the first to stop laughing, “Lis, your Dad and I want to throw you and Oliver a reception or a wedding celebration.” The girls stop laughing and Felicity is shaking her head, “That is NOT a good idea. Remember the last party in our honor? Nope. Not happening.” Felicity is off the couch and looking down at her Mom. 

“This will be different. At the house. The Queen’s. A few close family friends and associates. That’s all. Please darling?” Felicity looks at her Mom. How can she ask this of her. “Will Laurel be there.” Dinah gulps, “She is your sister.”

“No.” Felicity shakes her head. She loves her Mom’s gentle heart and forgiving nature but this is too much. 

Dinah looks to Sara for help. Sara shakes her head but Dinah keeps eyeing her for help. They have a silent argument until finally Sara sighs, “Lis, Ollie needs this for his position. It can be a wedding celebration and an official outing as Dad’s second.” Felicity looks to Sara who smiles at her encouragingly. She knows they have to do something to mark his rise officially. This would kill two birds with one stone. Damn it. Why does the brotherhood have to have so many rituals? She looks to Dinah, “Fine but someone better keep Laurel on a leash or else I won’t be held responsible for what Oliver does...or what I do.” Felicity is so done being Laurel’s play thing. 

“Of course, darling.” Dinah smiles, having won. “I want my brothers, John and Donna there....I know it might hurt you..but they’re my family.” Dinah smiles, “You’re right they’re your family. They should attend. Donna and I have a cordial relationship that puts your needs first, darling. I am fine with her attendance.” Felicity hugs her Mom. She is a lucky girl. She has two women who put aside their own issues for her. 

 

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Oliver was doing his first assignment for Lance. As far as bad things go, he’s done worse. Far worse. He has been assigned to kidnap a kid. Well, not a little kid but young enough. Lance decided Thea’s boyfriend had to be brought in. One way or another. This would cost Oliver his sister if she ever found out. Thea loved him but torturing the kid she loves is pushing the envelop on how much a sister loves her big brother. 

He now had the kid tied up in the trunk. He made his way to the safe house. Or one of the torture houses depending on the days events. Today’s events would probably be the latter. John offered to help, but Oliver sent him with Tommy to do some basic scouting of the docks to make sure things were running smoothly. They needed to stay away from this type of shit. No one should have to do this shit. John, Oliver knows personally, has done this work before and probably better, but he still didn’t want him involved. He also didn’t want John to see him in that mode. Lawton was nothing compared to what today could call for. Oliver may have to do some twisted shit. 

When they arrive at the safe house, Oliver takes a moment to look around. To center himself. He knows there is a good chance he’d be torturing the kid his sister loves. He blows out a breath. This is the same kid that Felicity helped Thea to get together with and Felicity likes him, a lot. She almost considers him an honorary brother. Oliver lets out a deep sigh of regret and exits the SUV and pulls Roy out of the trunk. He slings him over his shoulder and walks onto the porch.. He unlocks the front door and enters the rural farmhouse. He hates this place. They called it “torture manor” because this is the best place to torture someone. It’s huge, it’s isolated and has the look of a horror movie come to life. Therefore, it was a place Oliver frequently makes use of. It’s where his Dad taught him how to torture strangers. He has always tortured Oliver at home, but here he showed Oliver how depraved he truly is and Oliver knows how bad it could be. 

 

He puts Roy down on the kitchen table while he locks the door behind him. Roy wouldn’t get away, even if he tried, but better safe than sorry. He stares at the blindfolded, tied up kid before him. His hands are tied behind his back. His legs tied together at the ankles, and he’s blindfolded and gagged. Oliver watches the kid for a minute. He isn’t crying or whimpering. He also hasn’t pissed his pants, yet. Oliver is mildly impressed. Fuck. Time to get started. He cut his legs loose then grabbed his handcuffed hands and shoves him towards the basement door. “We’re going down about twenty steps.” Oliver rests his hand on the kid’s shoulder. At the bottom they stop. 

 

Oliver reaches over to the wall and turns the lights on. He pulls the blindfold off before untying his hands or removing the gag. This way the kid’s initial reaction to scream won’t be as loud. He hates the screams. People think he likes to hear the screams, because he’s learned to smirk at them. He smirks to hide the grimace and to keep himself distanced from the events. It also helps for the if the tortured person thinks you like the games you’re playing.. 

Roy’s eyes dart around. There are all kinds of torture devices hanging from the ceiling. There arre two human size freezers located down here and the stench of blood is almost overwhelming. This place must have been used recently and the clean up wasn’t up to his standards. Oliver always leaves the place clean and smelling better than this. The kid looks scared shitless. Oliver turns to him, “I’m going to untie your mouth.” He looks Roy in the eye, “you can scream all you want. No one can or will hear you.” Roy’s eyes get bigger. Oliver unties the rope he’d used for his gag. “Why? Why is this happening? What did I do?” Oliver looks at him coldly closing off all his emotions and humanity. “Lance wants you. He sees you as a good enforcer candidate. My job is to make you see this is a good idea. Then teach you the trade.” 

Roy is confused. “Are you saying you want me for Bratva?” Oliver sits on a stool and is sharpening an arrow. He looks up at Roy, “I’m saying Lance wants you in Bratva. One way or another.” He looks back to the arrow he is working. Roy cackles. Oliver looks up and quirks an eyebrow at him and wonders if Roy has lost it.

“Fine. I’m in. I want in. I want to be able to provide for Thea. To protect her.” Oliver drops the arrow onto the table. He knew they were dating. He never realized that the kid loved her. “He might not let you have Thea.” Roy shrugs, “We will be together one way or another.” Oliver smirks, he admires the kid. He is also glad torturing him won’t be needed. It’s a relief Oliver isn’t going to ponder for long. Training him will still be hell. Can Roy do this? Should Roy do this? Oliver shakes his head, it doesn’t matter. Lance wants him. He will have him and Oliver will help. He has no choice. His mind flickers to Felicity. She is worth any price he is forced to pay. 

“Roy? Do you have any idea what you will have to do? What it will do to you?” Roy considers him for a moment, “I know this is the only way to be with Thea. The only way to protect her from the horrors this life can do to a girl like her. She was born into it, there is no out of it for her. So, I’m in. I don’t care what it does to me...as long as she is safe.” Fuck. This kid is a lot like him. Hell, if he doesn’t almost like him. Roy will do anything for Thea. Oliver couldn’t ask for more from the kid. He does have one concern..

“What if--” Oliver is scared to voice his biggest fear, “What if it turns you into someone she can’t and won’t love?” Roy’s face is more serious than Oliver has ever seen it, “Then--I deal with it. But she will be safe because I can make that happen. She will find happiness somewhere else. It may kill me...but her being unprotected or in danger? That WILL kill me there is no doubt in my mind about it.” Oliver blows out a breath. That is how he feels about Felicity. He knows he will train this kid to be the best enforcer he can. He will teach him all the tricks of the trade. He will guide him and nurture his natural talent because to Oliver..this kid is him. This kid is also Thea’s future. He needs to make sure he can take care of her.

“Let’s get started. First up...we go and find the traitor who ratted us out.” Roy nods.

They find the guy. They bring him back to the safe house. They tie him to the rafters and leave. When they are back in Oliver’s car, “What now?” Oliver looks out the windshield. His face gives nothing away.    
“He stays here tonight to think. He needs to mull over his options. I take you home. You take my sister to dinner. I head to my meetings and then home to my wife.” Roy nods. Oliver starts the car. Not bad for a first day. He has Roy like Lance wanted. They found the traitor and he gets to go home sometime tonight to see his wife. Today is going better than planned.

“Tomorrow we will extract the information from him. We will learn what he knows then kill him.” Oliver watches to see Roy’s reaction. There isn’t one. “He knows all of this but he will tell us what we want to know.” Roy looks at Oliver confused, “If he knows he’s dead either way..why tell us.” Oliver glances over at the kid, “So that we kill him. So the pain of what we are doing will end. He will beg for death and we will give it to him, in exchange for answers.” Oliver sees the kid turn pale and gulp. The man in the house isn’t the only one who needs to come to terms with his predicament. Roy may have thought he knew this life, but he doesn’t or didn’t until Oliver explained this first step to him. 

Oliver thinks about Felicity on the long drive back into the city. She’s been distant. Or maybe he has. They see each other as much as they can but they don’t seem to connect. They share meals and a bed, they haven’t had sex since Vegas. He sighs. Roy gives him a look and he shakes his head. He hasn’t tried to have sex. He hasn’t approached her at all. He doesn’t know why really. He loves her. He wants her but he feels that his advances wouldn’t be welcomed. Maybe tonight he should talk to her. He drops Roy off and heads to his seemingly endless number of meetings.

 

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

 

Oliver gets home after a long evening of meetings. He never thought that moving up in organization meant MORE work. Kidnapping Roy had been much easier than his meetings and more people kissing his ass. Why these people suddenly deem him worthy of attention when two weeks ago they sneered at him is one of the many things that drive him nuts about this life. They called him “The Little Queen” two weeks ago. Which is insulting on so many levels that Oliver wants to take them all out. He sighs deeply. 

He enters their penthouse to find it quiet. There is only a lamp on in the living room area but that was it. No lights in the kitchen area or back in her office. He goes in search of his wife. He just needs to see her smiling face. He enters their bedroom and hears the shower running. He smiles to himself. He would join her, but he isn’t sure where they stand with one another. This impasse they are at seems to be holding both of them back. 

He takes off his jacket and tie. Then he starts undoing his buttons on his dress shirt as he walked into the ensuite bathroom. The shower where his wife is currently located is behind a wall. The shower stall itself is completely open but located safely behind a wall you have to walk around to get in. He sees nothing sadly. He can only picture her in his mind. Oliver strips off the rest of his clothes and is washing his face when he hears a buzzing noise. He quirks his head to figure out what it is and where it is coming from? He doesn’t think it’s an intruder. How would they get in. Still, he moves closer to his wife. He wants to be able to defend her.

He hears Felicity make a noise and he KNOWS what it is, (or what he THINKS it is) a vibrator. His fucking wife was getting herself off. Sure, she probably thinks he is still at work, but why would she do that when she has him.. He stalks around the wall to confront her. They haven’t had sex in weeks. Two weeks to be exact..alright exactly would be eighteen days. He stops when he turns and sees her naked ass. Damn she has a fine ass. A beautiful ass, a work of art. He could stare at it all day. He has stared at it a lot since meeting her. Then the buzzing starts again and he gets pissed. He knows it’s irrational but doesn’t care at the moment, “You have a perfectly willing and I assure you able-bodied husband and you are using a VIBRATOR?” He is seething. He isn’t even sure why! He has nothing against self gratification. He’s done it enough. He has no problem with her doing it. Wait...is he jealous of a fucking vibrator. He shakes his head, yes he is but rather not admit it even to himself. 

Felicity is shocked. First that he is back here and second that he would have a problem with her using a vibrator. She turns around forgetting she is naked. Then holding up the object that has clearly offended her husband, “It’s a facial scrubber...for deep cleansing pores.” She holds it out to him, he isn’t looking at it. Instead he has laser like focus on her tits, and they are gorgeous. Wet and soapy..perky and just calling for him to touch. He gulps and looks up into her face. She is wet from the shower. Her hair freshly washed and her skin scrubbed clean. She looks so young and beautiful. So innocent and pure. She is everything he wants and he wants her now.

He takes the three steps separating them and pulls her by her hips into him and he kisses her. It is full of his want and need for her. It’s been far too long. She kisses him back and it is so full of need that he wants to shout with relief. Oliver is relieved to know she has missed him the same way, if not as much, as he has missed her. She has been angry at him for agreeing to train Roy (like he had a choice) and he, at first stayed away just to piss her off. He yanks his lips from hers and starts kissing down her neck. Then lower, he takes her nipple into his mouth while caressing the other, then switching to pay equal attention to both. They are both perfect, he doesn’t want to play favorites. He moans, she tastes so good. He’s missed this so much. His body has been craving hers. 

He starts kissing down her stomach, he pushes her back against the wall. The shower still shooting at them from several directions, adding to the intensity of the moment. He then hooks her right leg over his shoulder. He licks up her slit up and down, damn she is intoxicating. Then slowly starts massaging her clit with his tongue. She moans and leans back. He chuckles and the vibrations cause her to come. Fuck. He laps it up like it is the last thing he will ever taste. She has grabbed onto his hair and is now pulling as he continues to help her ride out her orgasm. 

 

When she speaks he is lost, “Please...Oliver..I-- need you..” He looks up into her eyes and sees it, and sees her want and her lust. It reflects his own. That makes him even harder. He didn’t think it was possible. He stands up, kisses her hard. When he’s done he spins her around so her tits are crushed against the wall.She gasps. He nudges her legs apart and slides into her, quickly and without warning while gently biting the side of her neck. He loves the feel of her with nothing separating them. He’ll pull out before he comes and it will be okay remembering her birth control issue, her pills were gone and had been since before they left for Vegas...She shudders at his ministrations. 

He moves one hand to caress her tits while he slowly rocks in and out of her building a rhythm. As he gets closer and closer to his release he moves his hand lower to rub her clit while his other hand messages her tits. She feels so good. He is getting close and he can feel her walls tightening around him. She is moaning louder and louder with each thrust, “Please...oh god...” Part of him wants this to last forever, but a more insistent part demands release. As she comes undone around him he rocks out and then into her several times before he roars with his release. 

He tries to get his breathing under control as she leans against the wall. He covers her body with his, showering her with kisses along her shoulders. He adores her shoulders. Until her, he never thought shoulders were all that sexy, but hers are sexy as hell. After he’s done worshipping her shoulders, he takes the removable shower head and rinses them both, shuts off the water and then dries them off. When he is done he scoops her up bridal style and takes her to bed. Naked. He hopes for a second round but he won’t push his luck. He lays her down, she scoots to her side. He follows her into bed and pulls her close. Normally, he wasn’t the type to cuddle but with Felicity he is..actually with her, he is a lot of things he wasn’t before. 

“Oliver?” He felt her speak into his chest before he actually hears her. He smiles. He loves being this close to her. He knows he is whipped and he is okay with it. 

“Yeah.” He’s freezes. That didn’t sound like let’s chat tone. Even though he probably looks relaxed he suddenly isn’t at all. Lying on his back, one arm behind his head, the other one playing with her hair as she lay across his chest.

She is making circles on his abs with her fingernails, “If I had known a vibrator would make you jealous...I really would get mine out.” He laughs, relieved she didn’t regret what happened before fully realizing what she said. “YOU have a vibrator?” She nods. “Where?” She pulls herself up to look into his eyes, “Why?”

He smiles mischievously, “I need to eliminate the competition.” He deadpans. She playfully nudges him and then is back splayed across his chest. He could die right now and be happy. She suddenly stiffens beneath him setting him on edge. Then he hears a sharp intake of breath and she jumps up, naked, and runs from the room. He follows and finds her in her office. “Oooh..are we going to play in here.” He reaches for her. Then she looks up with tears in her eyes. 

“Sweetheart? Baby? What’s wrong?” she holds out a calendar. It has a big fat black O written on it. He smirks, “Keeping track of your orgasms?” He looks at it then up to her with a cocky grin in place. She slowly shakes her head as tears fall from her eyes. They are standing here, in her office, naked and she is now crying. He takes her in his arms and rocks her. “I don’t get it. What’s wrong?”

“We had sex. No condom.” He remembers...fondly. “AND?”

“I’m ovulating today....my birth control...”

“And....”

“Oliver?” She pulls back and looks up at him. “We probably maybe...could have...made a baby...A baby you said you don’t want.” She leaves his arms. She is looking out the window with her arms wrapped around herself. He is stunned. How could he have been so stupid? He knows she isn’t ready to be a mom. He heard her tell his Mom that she couldn’t bring a child into this world, their world. SHIT. He vowed to wait for her and if she never wanted to have kids, he would be okay with that. As long as he has her. He was supposed to protect her look what his lust has done to her. He may have made her pregnant with a child she doesn’t want. Put her in a situation like this. He throws a paperweight across the room. How could he be so careless and stupid. Felicity jumps at the sound and the tears fall faster. He doesn’t know what to do. He pinches the bridge of his nose wracking his brain. 

“If you are, we can just get rid of it.” She takes in a sharp breath. “Y-you want me to ‘get rid of IT’?” He nods slowly. Something telling him that is the wrong answer but he heard her tell his Mom that she wasn’t sure she could be a mom. That this life and kids don’t mix. That she doesn’t want to bring one into this world. Isn’t that the best solution? Apparently not he decides as she storms from the office and then runs across the penthouse. He follows at a slower pace, until she slams and locks the door to their bedroom. 

He knocks, Felicity? Sweetheart? Let me in..”

“No.”

 

He groans, “I’m naked out here.”

“So?” She says and he can tell. Yep, she’s pissed. 

“It’s cold out here.” He tries to play on her sympathy. 

“So?” 

She’s upset. He isn’t sure why but he’d like to talk about it. Instead of being smart and saying that he goes with, “I need some fucking clothes at least!”

“No!” He puts his ear to the door and hears her talking to herself and crying. Shit. He walks out to the couch. Flips on the tv and covers himself with the blanket she keeps on the couch. He hopes she lets him back in BEFORE Slade shows up tomorrow. That would not be fun to explain to his friend.

The next morning he wakes up to her throwing clothes at him. He jumps up and puts on the boxers and khaki’s. He notices she doesn’t give him a shirt and smirks until he sees her death glare. He moves towards her and notices she’s dressed, “Where are you going?” He follows her to the elevator. “To see Donna.” He turns her towards him, “I’m lost here, Felicity. I heard you tell my Mom you didn’t want kids and now you’re acting pissed that I’m okay with that.” She turns back to the elevator, “Damn it. Talk to me.” The elevator opens and Slade and Tommy both look shocked to see them standing there. Then they realize the couple are fighting. Felicity has turned glaring at Oliver who is looking at her hurt and confused. 

“You want me to talk to you? Fine!” She starts poking him with her finger in his chest, “I didn’t want kids. I felt like bringing them into this is wrong..but now..NOW that we could have made a baby and you just want me to ‘get rid of it’.” Oliver is completely lost, “I want it..if there is a baby. I know it’s wrong but..I’ve always dreamed of being a mom.” He steps towards her and wraps her in his arms, “Then we keep it..if there is a baby. If not, if you want we can try to have a baby. It’s what you want. I just want you.” She reaches up and kisses him. 

Tommy and Slade are watching. Tommy leans over to stage whisper to Slade, “We should store popcorn in this elevator.” Slade chuckles and nods. 

“Thank you. I know I seem crazy and stupid...it’s just since finding out about Donna..I’ve changed my mind. Since loving you..I’ve been seeing what Moira meant about kids. Maybe I was just too scared before.. but we...together we can do this, right? Give a child a good life.” Oliver smiles at her, “Together we can do anything.” 

Tommy clears his throat, “Should we leave? Far be it for me, to interrupt the creation of my niece or nephew...” 

Never taking their eyes away from each other, “Go away” Felicity and Oliver say at the same time. Slade and Tommy decide to have breakfast without Oliver.


	26. A threat revealed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver starts to train Roy and uncovers part of a plan that could change his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've seriously run out of ways to say thank you! Thank you for your support. Every kudos, comment means so much to me! I know it might not seem like it, but it seriously means so much to me. Thank you for reading. I am also enjoying talking to so many of you on twitter! It's so great! Thank you! And thank you for allowing me the privilege of knowing you and sharing this journey with you. 
> 
> We are winding down this story...yes, there will be a sequel. I am also going to be writing a different Bratva story. Several of my twitter friends got a preview and they encouraged me to go forward with it. Thanks! I will keep you all posted on the sequel and new story. 
> 
> Feel free to follow me on twitter. @kirena214
> 
> I'm sorry in advance for any missed edits. I've been extremely busy and didn't edit this as much as I would like. Thank you!

Oliver had wanted to stay home with his wife. Sadly, life had other plans. He had a responsibility to Bratva and to Roy. He needed to get his training started. He also had to get information out the guy they have awaiting them. He drives over to Roy’s. He rents a small apartment in a small home in the Glades. Oliver looks around. It’s not a safe neighborhood, even for a kid who grew up here. He sees Roy come out the front door and turn back to lock it. He notices the curtain move. He grimaces. That is probably his sister. He gets out. Roy spins and sees him, “Go inside and get her. I’m not leaving her here by herself.” Roy opens the door and reenters the apartment followed by Oliver. 

They take Thea over to his place to stay with Felicity. Thea was less than pleased and complained the whole trip. Oliver calls the concierge to see about an apartment for Roy and Thea. When they get back in his car Roy turns to Oliver, “I can’t afford that place...I know Thea has money but I don’t want to live off her and her money.” Oliver stops to look at him. Well, hell if the kid didn’t earn his respect. He hadn’t even thought of him doing that to Thea. Roy cares enough to not want anyone to think Thea bought him and Oliver can relate. People, stupid people think Lance bought him for Felicity. They don’t live off her money not that it matters. He understands male pride and it is difficult beast. 

“Don’t sweat it. You will be getting paid for your work with us. Then when you become a brother, we take care of our own. YOU will be providing for her.” Oliver touches the ignition and the car starts. “Let’s go. We have a date with some lying cheating scum.” 

Once they arrive at Torture Manor, Oliver puts on his game face. “Rule One of this game, YOU never feel compassion. You need to turn off your emotions, your feelings. Don’t think of your family or Thea or anything that can make you feel compassion for that slime.” Roy nods. He makes a face, “What?” He is thinking about how to reply. 

“How do I turn it off?” Oliver grimaces. He’s never trained someone as innocent as Roy for this part of the job. “For me, I have another personality, so to speak, that I embrace. They call me Stone Cold. I become him. You will find your own way. For now, keep focused on what we’re doing.” They get out of the car and head in. Oliver can hear the man whimpering. He has had enough time to realize his situation. 

Before they head downstairs, “Try not to react to anything. If what I do becomes too much, LEAVE. Don’t let him see weakness and not because he can tell anyone but because you don’t need to worry about it happening again.” He opens the door and they jog down the stairs. The stench hits them first. He’s soiled his pants at least a couple of times. Oliver walks over and stands in front of him. He looks him up and down. 

“Rough night?” He asks. Then Oliver walks over to where the instruments are hanging and takes several down. He puts them on the table by the man. 

Oliver lifts his own shirt over his shoulders. He looks at Roy, “Remove your shirt. Blood on your shirt will piss the little woman off when you get home.” Roy nods and takes it off. The man turns within in chains enough to look at Roy, “He’s not Bratva.” Oliver looks at the man then Roy, “He will be. Of course, you’ll be in Hell by then.” He smirks and the man looks scared, but only for a moment. The man is too calm. Oliver doesn’t like it. 

Oliver first runs a knife over the man’s flesh leaving blood trails. “Always start with superificial wounds. It’s like giving the nerve endings a wake up call.” When he’s covered the man’s chest and back with what looks like a road map of blood, he asks his first question, “Who hired you?” The man looks at him, “Fuck you!” Oliver smirks. “What did they want?” The man laughs, “I won’t tell you.” 

Oliver drives a stake into his stomach. As long as it’s in there the blood won’t flow allowing him to die. He’s just in pain. The man is muttering. He isn’t crying. Oliver decides another tactic, “How about I ask you nicely?” The man spits at him. Oliver then starts by stapling him. He takes the staple gun and starts stapling him all around where the stake is to make the pain more severe. 

After a few hours, Oliver is tired and wants it over it. He starts using the man as human punching bag. The man does scream. He releases his bowels twice. Still nothing. Oliver doesn’t want to go to dark side with Roy’s first time. He blows out a breath. “Don’t make me strip you...you know what will happen...” The man gulps.

 

Then it’s like something happens within him. 

“You can rape me, and kill me Little Queen, but that won’t save your wife...” BIG MISTAKE. Oliver turns when the man mentions Felicity. Roy watches and notices no humanity is left within him. It’s like Oliver’s eyes have gone blank. Like his soul left him. It’s some freaky shit, Roy thinks to himself. Oliver takes a soldering iron that had been heating on the table. Roy watches. He’s worried what Oliver will do. This is Felicity we’re talking about. 

“This. is. about. my wife?” Oliver’s voice is controlled. Too controlled. The man smirks, “Yes. Little Queen.” He spits out more blood. He is dying. Slowly. He pushes the soldering iron to the man’s face. He screams. Oliver only lets it touch the skin for a moment. He needs to make sure the man’s pain receptors don’t shut down or he won’t tell. 

“What about my wife? You know she is the Pahkan’s daughter?” The man’s eyes are closed and he smiles, “Oh we know...we will have fun with her.” Roy hisses out a breath. “Not before I have fun with YOU...now tell me.” The man looks at him, “Nope. I may not live long enough to taste her...to feel her suck my cock, but my men will...” Oliver pulls his head back and puts the hot iron to his throat. He screams. 

Oliver doesn’t wait, he’s losing it. He takes out a knife and starts stabbing the man. Roy knows things are out of hand. He grabs Oliver and drags him out. “We need to call Lance. He needs to know. The spy was helping to get to Felicity.” Oliver tosses Roy his phone, you call him. Give me yours, I need to call Felicity.” Roy does as he is told. Oliver throws open the back door and walks outside. He needs to hear her voice. He needs to know she is okay. 

Roy calls Lance. He gets put through since it’s Oliver’s phone. The man answers, “Queen? What do you have for me?” Roy swallows his fear, “Sir, it’s Roy Harper. Oliver asked me to call you.” He hears the leader grunt, “Why?” Roy takes a deep breathe, “The spy? He’s helping someone to get to Felicity...Sir. We don’t know why.” Lance starts cursing. Then he yells, “Put Queen on the phone.” Roy knows this is a test. He is about to fail, “Sir, he is on the phone with Felicity. He --he..” Lance sighs, “He needs to know my daughter is okay. I understand. When he is done, tell him to call me.”

 

Oliver is out by the SUV, he is having a hard time controlling his impulse to leave and find her.. It’s ringing. He is saying a silent prayer and begging her to pick up. Finally, he hears a giggle, “Big Brother, can’t you give her a few hours without you!?” Thea laughs. He hears movement. 

“Oliver? Hey!” He lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Hey, beautiful.” He’s so relieved. He doesn’t hide his fear fast enough, “What’s wrong?” He sighs. 

“I need you to stay in today, okay? Some shit is going down and I --I need to know you’re safe.” 

“Okay. Is there anything I can do?” He can feel her concern through the phone. “Just stay home. Keep Thea close.” 

“Okay. For you, anything.” She teases. She is still on a high from their morning activities which seem a lifetime ago to Oliver. 

“I love you, Felicity Queen.” She giggles, “I love you too, Oliver Queen. I love you more than I thought possible.” He smiles into the phone. They hang up. He needs a moment to one, compose himself and two, to get his fame face on. 

A few minutes later Oliver goes back in, “He wants to talk to you.” Oliver nods. He grabs his phone and calls him. Lance tells him to do whatever is necessary. He also tells him he’s sending in John. Oliver knows what that means. They’re killing more than just this guy tonight. 

Roy keeps looking from Oliver to the basement door. Oliver knows the kid is nervous. It’s normal to be nervous. Roy is scared and nervous. That is not a good combination. Oliver knows Roy is scared because Oliver is scared which is why they haven’t gone back down those steps yet. He isn’t sure he can control himself...or the situation. They sit there for a long time. The man downstairs screaming. They hear a car pull up. Roy stands to look outside. “Who?” Roy looks over at Oliver. The anger, the fear is barely contained within Oliver. 

“Mr Diggle and Mr Wilson.” Oliver is taken out of his head for a moment, “You’re not their waiter anymore. John and Slade. Brothers. Your Brothers soon.” They enter the house. They nod at Roy and walk over to where Oliver is sitting at the table. Still as a statue. Slade knows Oliver well enough to know that this Oliver, the one under control on the outside. Quite and aloof appearing is raging on the inside. He can and will snap at any moment. He’s like a caged lion, waiting to pounce the second he finds a weakness. 

Slade approaches slowly, “We will find out what is going on and we will protect her.” Oliver looks up at his friend, “Will we? That guy has given up nothing.” Slade smiles his predatory gaze, “You’re wrong, my friend. He told us there IS a plan. The plan is to hurt your wife...now we know. NOW, we can plan our own attack.” With that the four men descend the steps into the personal hell Oliver created.First, they will find out his secrets. Next. They will kill him slowly and painfully ensuring that the people behind this plot know what will happen.

 

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Felicity was having fun with Thea. They were going to go shopping but Oliver asked her to stay in. She readily agreed. She knew this wasn’t about him being over-protective or trying to keep her sheltered. Something was wrong and she trusted Oliver was doing whatever needed to be done, the least she can do is stay put to keep his mind at ease. She had learned the difference between his over-protective bullheadedness and when something is really going on. Something is going on. She could worry about it or she can trust him. He will do what needs to be done and her worrying will only make things worse. 

Felicity is pulled from her thoughts, “How is married life?” Thea asks her teasingly. Felicity smiles thinking about this morning. “EW! Lis he is my brother...” 

She laughs, “You asked! I didn’t offer. Marriage is fun. I like it a lot more than I thought it would.” Felicity looks up into Thea’s eyes. They are seated on the floor going through Queen family photo albums. Thea smiles at her, then Felicity looks down to see a picture of Oliver as a baby. She smiles. Thea looks over her shoulder, “Teary over Oliver as a baby?” Thea laughs then stops, “Are you...”

Felicity shakes her head, “No. I don’t think so...but we’ve decided we want to try.” Thea squeals and hugs her. “I will be an Auntie.I can’t wait to shop for tee tiny little shoes!” 

Felicity laughs, she loves Thea’s enthusiasm, “I know we should wait until we’ve been married longer--but...I want..this.” 

“Felicity waiting in this life is stupid. In any life really..We are only here for a time.”

“Do you think it’s selfish to want this? To want a baby?” Thea shakes her head, “No. It’s human nature.” They drop the subject. No one in this life spends too much time thinking about these kind of things. What’s the point?

Felicity changes the subject, “How are thing with Roy? I know Oliver just today got you two an apartment here.” Thea rolls her eyes. Her overprotective brothers. “Good. He is joining Bratva.” Thea looks away trying to hide her pain. Felicity understands that pain all too well.

“Do you know why he’s joining?” Felicity asks her truly concerned for her new sister. “No. I don’t. I don’t want him to be like the men in my family. I hate it for Tommy and now I hate it for Roy...I mean, I hate it for Oliver but he seems made for it.” Felicity nods. Oliver, does to the outside, seem made for this life of crime, pain and killing. She knows that’s a false front but she doesn’t tell Thea. 

“Roy is a grown man. He needs to decide for himself.”

Thea looks at her sternly, “Do you think he decided for himself? I don’t.” Felicity smiles gently, “From what Oliver told me, yes I do believe he chose it. He knows this life is your life. He wants that...he wants to be that for you.” 

Thea sighs and stands, “I know..he told me that. It’s just..he’s fought his whole life to stay out of this shit in the Glades and now he’s in this? It seems so unfair. All because of me...” Thea is crying, “I went to your Dad, when he became Pahkan, I almost asked him to find me someone, anyone else to save Roy...in the end...in the end, I am a selfish bitch just like my mother. I couldn’t give him up..” 

Felicity scoots over to her and surrounds her with her arms, “You love him, do you really think he’d have left you alone? No. No more than Oliver would leave me. He’d watch and protect you from afar. It would be like some sick and twisted fairy godmother...” They both laugh. They both know Felicity is right. Roy wouldn’t have chosen differently. The die was cast that first night. She knew it was different with Roy. He held her hand while they watched Felicity and Oliver “meet”. He smiled at her and she knew it was full of promises of tomorrows. Then at the engagement party, Roy held her while she cried for her brother. He held her while she bitched about Laurel being a bitch and he stayed up with her on the phone all night while she bemoaned a life that would do this to people. Roy is her once in a lifetime. She just hopes they get a long life.

They spend the next few hours going over the new apartment. Felicity pulls up the website to look at it. Then they go to several home and style websites and Thea basically decorates the apartment without leaving Felicity’s side. They laugh a lot at how Roy will react to a pink bathroom. Thea has always wanted one. They talk about the color of the kitchen being very important to how people consume food, Thea read an article once. Thea even called some home painters to get them in there. She was a girl on a mission. Then Thea looks up and her eyes are full of mischief. 

She stands and holds her hand out for Felicity, “Let’s go look at your soon to be nursery.” Felicity’s face lights up and she jumps up to follow. They walk into the small room and Felicity is immediately at peace. “Any ideas Sis?” Felicity looks at her with happy tears, “Yes.” 

She walks to the middle of the room, “I want it green. That way we don’t need to know the gender.. I want it to be mossy green. I want dark wood but white accents.” She smiles and is spinning. “I want the window covering to also be a mural. Do you think that’s possible?” Thea cocks her head and looks, “Sure. Get canvas covering and Mom can paint whatever you want.” 

Felicity turns to her, “Moira is an artist?” Thea nods, “She’s amazing. For her first grandchild, she probably won’t even charge you!” They both laugh. 

“What’s the theme?” Felicity smiles, “You’ll laugh at me!” Thea shakes her head, “Never.” 

“Sherwood Forest. Robin Hood.” Thea smiles, “Ollie’s favorite book as a kid!” Felicity nods. It was hers too. She should dig out her poster and put it up in here too. They are sitting on the floor when Donna shows up. 

“Hello, hello?” Felicity smiles. “Back here Donna!” They’d given her and John a key card. Donna used it liberally already and it’d only been a day. 

“I brought food! What are you lovely ladies doing?” Thea smiles at her and sniffs for the food. “We were discussing the soon to be nursery.” Donna smiles broadly then does her little dance that shows she’s excited, “Are you?” Felicity shakes her head, “Not that I’m aware of but we’re trying!” Felicity tells her while rising from the floor. As soon as she is standing Donna has her in a hug. “I’m so excited for you!” 

They make their way out to the kitchen when the elevator opens. John, Roy and Oliver enter. They look exhausted. The women all smile and hug their men. They eat dinner. The men sitting quietly and eating mutely. Oliver doesn’t know how to deal with this shit. He’s done this before, many times, but the stakes were never this high. At least not on a personal level. 

The man told them nothing. They did everything and still he just taunts them. Slade is staying with him tonight with Tommy. They have to find out the plan. This guy is good. He knows they won’t kill him until they know. Now, they need him to get better to hurt him more. This has never happened before. 

After they are done eating the men start for Felicity’s office. They share the office now, but they both still refer to it as hers. The women decide to go back to the nursery to measure the big window for a canvas. Oliver pauses to watch Felicity talk animatedly to Donna and Thea. He notices they don’t go to their room but the spare room, the one she secretly wants to be a nursery. He can’t hide his smile. He never thought they’d get here. Not when they met, not after the engagement party and not even after the rushed wedding. John clamps his hand down on Oliver’s shoulder, “Come on, Lover Boy we got to talk strategy.” With one last look over his shoulder he heads towards the office. 

Roy and John sit on the small couch. Oliver stands looking out the window, “John I want you with Felicity any time she isn’t with me.” John shakes his head, “No.” Oliver turns to look at him shocked, “No?” 

“No. Roy, Tommy nor Slade can control you. Can get you to see reason...they won’t stand up to you. You need me there. That is how I can protect her.” Oliver looks torn. John is right. But Felicity’s safety is more important. “I need to know she is safe.” 

“I’ll call Lawton. No one will watch her better aside from you or me.” Oliver turns to the window again, thinking. Lawton would die for Felicity. He thinks Lawton is half in love with her. That will work to their advantage. Lawton is also scared of Oliver enough to not risk coming onto her. Oliver knows Felicity loves him, but he rather she wasn’t given offers by other men. He knows he doesn’t deserve her and hopes she never really figures it out. Lawton’s loyalty is unquestioned, which is another plus. Oliver turns back to the room, “Fine. Call him. I want him here tonight for an update and instructions.” John is up and on the phone within seconds. 

“Roy, take Thea and go to your new place. I’m sure she shopped online all day and has it halfway decorated.” He smirks thinking of her shopping skills and her tenacity. Roy rises to leave, “Also stop by Tommy and Isabel’s. Make sure she is okay by herself..if not, invite her to stay with you two.” Roy nods never questioning Oliver’s authority. 

John returns, “He will be here in twenty. Do you want me to talk to Lance or you?” Oliver thinks about it, he doesn’t want to deal with Lance, but he owes him. He is the second and Felicity is his daughter. “I’ll handle it. You and Donna can head home now, if you want.” John goes to find Donna. They need to get home to the boys who are going to have a million questions about their new life. 

Oliver picks up his phone and calls the one man who can truly make his life hell. 

“Oliver tell me you have the information.” Oliver bows his head, “I do not. He won’t give anything up. We need to take a break...let him heal and go after him again.” Lance curses. 

“What’s the plan?”

“Slade and Tommy are doing some mental head games tonight. Tomorrow I will head back over and see where he is..go at him again. He’s good. He’s loyal and he’s dedicated to his people.” Oliver can’t believe he is failing. The one time he actually gives a shit about the information he needs, he is failing. 

Lance clears his throat, “Ivo arrives soon. I will send him out there as soon as he arrives.” Oliver swallows the bile in his throat. He detests Ivo. He had Oliver at his mercy once and showed none. He is torn between his hate for Ivo and his love for Felicity. She wins, as she always will, but Ivo is a sadist. He gets pleasure from the pain he inflicts. 

“That was quick.” Oliver remarks. He can’t believe he is going to bring him over. Then again, Lance has never personally dealt with him. 

“I was bringing him over for Laurel. They will be married.” Oliver gulps. He hates Laurel, but no one deserves Ivo as a mate. No one. Lance disconnects and Oliver goes to find his wife. He needs to feel her close. 

He goes to their room to find her already in bed. She has her tablet propped against her knees, glasses on, and she is chewing on her pen, it’s red. He leans against the door frame with a smile. He could watch her forever. She is so beautiful. She looks up and then back down, then at him, “Hey! I wasn’t expecting you to come to bed until late.” He pulls away from the door frame and slides onto the foot of the bed. He crawls up to her, she puts her tablet on the table by the bed and stretches out her legs. He puts his head in her lap and she starts running her nails through his hair. Neither of them say anything. He knows she wants to ask, but she also knows he probably can’t tell her. 

He looks up into her eyes. He loves her eyes. He smiles but it doesn’t reach his own eyes. She frowns. She knows something is wrong, “Lawton will be here soon. He will be your new bodyguard. I need you to stay with him. I don’t want you out of his sight. Do you understand?” She nods. He sighs. 

“There has been a threat to your safety. That’s all I know or can tell you. I will find the person behind this, and he will be destroyed. I just need you safe...” He buries his head in her lap. She keeps rubbing his head. All too soon the front desk beeps that there is a visitor. Oliver rises, kisses her lips and starts to leave. He looks back at her, she is his everything. None of this means anything to him without her. He goes to meet with Lawton while she falls asleep.


	27. life..death...secrets and love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver is given his second assignment. The outcome could change everyone.
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING: Minor character death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your continued support is so amazing! Thank you!!! Thank you for reading! Thank you for leaving kudos! Thank you for getting others to read it! Thank you for your comments! Those of you feeding the muse, I could kiss you! It really does help. 
> 
> Now..this chapter..while it isn't excessively violent it is or could be a hard read for someone of you. If you don't think you can handle it...please don't read. 
> 
> Next, I hope this chapter conveys the multitude of emotions going on. It was emotionally draining to write and edit. I'm still not sure I got it right. I hope so. I've read through it so many times I think I'm dead to the emotions I wanted to write.
> 
> Please excuse any errors..it's been a rough time.

The only thing he can do is wait. Oliver seems to spend all his time waiting. Wait. Wait. Wait. Slade keeps telling him that they did a real number on the man and if they don’t want to kill him (and they don’t, yet) he needs to heal. He needs to be well enough to endure more torture. It’s almost laughable. He would laugh but the man said this was about Felicity. Oliver sighs. In the mean time, Tommy has taken on his care. They decided to try and win the man over with kindness. It seems stupid to Oliver, but he was outvoted. A Bratva version of good cop/bad cop. Oliver rolls his eyes just remembering it. Tommy is a charmer and Oliver trusts him, but he just wants to get the information. It’s not like they can do anything else though as was pointed out to him. 

Today is the two week mark, so the wait is almost over. They can begin again Tomorrow. Oliver hopes he gets to go back into the basement and try again. John and Slade have to give the okay first. They are both adamant that the man be healthy “enough”. Until then Oliver isn’t allowed down there. 

Oliver is currently waiting for or with Felicity. They both are waiting to see where things go. Baby or no baby. They don’t talk about it. He’s scared to jinx it and she’s scared to disappoint him. He keeps telling her she could never disappoint him and he means it. She is his everything. A baby would add to their joy, but he is fine with just the two of them. Still, they avoid discussing pregnancy and babies. Twice now it’s actually slipped his mind. He has so much to deal with, and that shames him. Shouldn’t the prospect of a pregnant wife weigh heavily upon him? 

 

Right now, though he is waiting outside Lance’s office. He is pacing back and forth like a caged animal. He feels like a caged animal. Lance called yet another meeting between the two of them. Lance bellows to come in and he does. “Tomorrow we try again?” Oliver nods. “I need to know who is behind this and why.” Oliver just looks at him, If he were a betting man and he is, his money is on Laurel...except she doesn’t have any connections. Loyalty isn’t something she can garner. You have to be loyal to get loyalty. Laurel is only loyal to her delusions and until recently her drinks. He also considered his Dad, he is a loose cannon and a dead man walking. No one with any sense would throw in with him, if it is him. He has nothing to offer and won’t be around to clean up the mess.

“I’ve thought of my Dad and Laurel...but they aren’t smart enough, loyal enough nor do they have the man power.” Lance nods, “I’ve thought the same thing. I also thought of Mr. Reston.” Oliver is shocked. “Reston would be the perfect one. I’m bringing him in. I want to know. I need to know.” Oliver agrees. 

Reston has many reasons to hate Felicity. She helped his wife and daughter escape him and his tyranny. She got them money, passports and a new identities. Pulling that off, is why Lance made her come home. He needed to protect her from a vengeful Reston. It’s also why he asked Oliver to marry her. He owes a Reston some gratitude for being a dick and making his wife leave him. Of course, he’s a dick and Oliver won’t actually do anything, unless he is the one behind this threat. Then he will destroy him. Kill him slowly and methodically. 

“How is she?” Oliver looks up to Lance confused at first. Oh yeah, Felicity still isn’t talking to him. “She’s well. Still upset you are trying to make us move...” Lance looks up at him, they both know he’d give her anything if she’d only talk to him. Publicly she appears to be the perfect Bratva daughter, in private it’s barely contained disdain. She won’t forgive him. “All she has to do is ask.” Lance whispers. They both know she won’t. Felicity is far too proud to ask him to allow her to live where she wants. 

“Oliver you need to show that you are powerful and in charge. I know it’s stupid. The house is a symbol of that. It will keep her safe..or safer.” 

“She doesn’t want to live there, but she understands. “ And she does, but she still cringes at the thought of it. “I have men going over to change all the locks and put in a new security system.” Lance looks surprised, “Why? It’s state of the art and no one outside the family has the keys.” Oliver snorts, “Yeah. Laurel with a key. Good plan, Sir.” Lance makes a face. The boy is right. Bad idea. 

“I called you here for your second assignment. We have found a spy in our fold. The spy has been giving information to enemies and perhaps the law.” Oliver sits up straighter, “Connected to Felicity’s safety? The giving of information to our enemies?” Lance’s face goes cold, “I think so...but I hope not. Regardless, the threat needs to be eliminated. No torture. Just an easy passing.”

Oliver doesn’t get it. Spies are never allowed an easy death. Ever. It’s in the code. “Why?” 

“SHE is a Bratva daughter.” Oh, shit. That’s why he said spy and not traitor. A spy isn’t one of them but a traitor is a brother. This isn’t good. There is a knock on the door, “Enter.” Oliver turns in his seat. Oh double fucking shit. “Hall, you know Queen?” He looks down at Oliver, “Yeah. He dated McKenna for a spell. If we can call it dating..” Oliver turns back around, embarrassed. He looks at Lance. “You know why you’re here?” He motions for Hall to sit. He takes the seat next to Oliver. 

“I’m aware you think McKenna has been spying..” Lance takes out a tablet and shows them both a video. It’s of McKenna meeting with a member of a rival group. Oliver doesn’t recognize the man she’s meeting with, but his guard is someone Oliver has had issues with in the past. An Italian. Oliver shudders. That’s something few would dare to do. Throw in with the Italians. Hall curses under his breath. His eyes are filled with tears and fear is evident on his face, “Her life? Please spare her life..” Hall’s voice was weak and scared. Oliver was torn. He felt bad for him, then remembers this could have to do with Felicity. Lance shakes his head. “No.” Hall only nods and starts to leave, Lance stops him, “Wait.” 

Hall turns around, tears in his eyes, “You can’t go home alone. We need to pick her up...” Hall shakes his head. They all know if he leaves alone he will get her away. It’s what any man would do for his daughter. Two guards come in and pull him out. They will go home with him. That way McKenna won’t know until Oliver shows up. Oliver turns back to Lance, “You know killing her will change him, he won’t be a loyal brother any longer.” Lance is staring at the door, “I’m aware. He didn’t control her.” 

Hall had nothing to do with what his daughter is doing, he will still die for it. One way or another, he is dead. He couldn’t control her. He didn’t manage his family properly so how can he manage the brotherhood? Losing a child will drive a man insane and they all know this fact. They will tell themselves it was her tragic death or his inability to control her to make themselves feel better. Meanwhile, Laurel lives. Lance looks at Oliver finally, “Tommy’s initiation kill...McKenna.” Oliver swallows over the lump in his throat. Oh god, he doesn’t think Tommy can kill, much less a woman...a woman he knows and has been with. Oliver looks to Lance and there is no mercy, no out. Lance’s face is set and Oliver knows he won’t give him an out. This is his penance for marrying Felicity in Vegas. THIS one, is the one to rip them apart. Lance starts, “This is an honor I am giving him. His first kill will be a high threat, thus moving him up the ranks quickly. I do this only for family.” Oliver does a slight nod. He knows this will help Tommy, yet it doesn’t actually help Tommy. This could destroy Tommy. It could destroy Oliver and his marriage. Lance knows all of this. Oliver waits for the other shoe..he knows it’s coming.

“Oliver, your job is to kill her if he can’t...and if he can’t...” Lance doesn’t finish the sentence. If he can’t Oliver is to kill him. It’s how things are done. Tommy would be seen as a disgrace and unworthy of being a brother. Shit. Okay, he can just lie. He’s Oliver Fucking Queen, he lies all the time. Lance is watching, “John will go with you.” Damn. John won’t cover up something like this, well played boss man. Well played. Oliver gets up and leaves the office. He couldn’t stay any longer. He felt trapped.

He drives home to their building. He needs to go see John. He needs to get Tommy and get this shit done. First though he needs to see her. He goes to the penthouse. He needs to see her, hold her one more time before everything falls apart for them. Felicity is sitting on the floor stretching. She turns to him with a huge smile on her face. He smiles back. He tells Lawton to go to Tommy’s. He’ll call him when he is done speaking to his wife. Lawton smirks, “Talk? Is that what the kids call it?” Oliver glares and Lawton leaves. She hops up. He moves to her quickly and picks her up. She wraps her legs around him and they kiss. He deepens the kiss and she moans. He pulls back. 

“How is your day going?” She smiles, “Pretty boring until like five seconds ago.” She leans in to him and starts kissing his neck. “Fe-li-ci-ty..I can’t stay..” He sighs. She knows all his spots. She knows him so well. She pulls back from his neck and starts pulling on his sweater. She lifts it up and off of him. Okay, he can be late. He goes to move to their bedroom, “Do we have time for that?” She asks. “Technically no.” She nods and lifts her tank top over her head. Next her sports bra is done away with. He sits down on the couch with her straddling his hips. He keeps kissing her, he’s trying to put so much into this moment. She moves to stand and he tries to follow her with his mouth., “So greedy, Queen”. She giggles. 

She turns and bends over giving him a perfect view of her ass. Damn, it is a perfect ass. She takes off her shoes and then looks back at him. He stops staring at her ass just long enough to see her smirk at him. She’s still leaning over. She suddenly stands and pushes her yoga pants down her legs. He gulps. Naked ass. HER naked ass. He stands, as he does he sheds his shoes and pants off in record time. 

He moves to stand behind her. He moves her ponytail out of his way and kisses the back of her neck, “You are a little minx aren’t you?” She smiles up at him, “Only for you...” He turns her around lifts her back into his arms. He moves to the pillar in the middle of the room and pushes her back against it. He kisses her neck while he enters her in one swift move. They both sigh. He knows he should be gentle. He knows that she deserves that. He pauses. She grabs his chin with her hand to look her in the eyes, “I won’t break. I promise. Now fuck me before I decide to find that vibrator.” He chuckles, “Yes ma’am.”

He pulls out and slams back into her. She gasps and then smiles at him, “Again...” He does as he’s told. He smiles at her. She is so beautiful like this. She starts squirming and he picks up his pace and she joins him. They are both fast approaching their orgasm when the elevator opens, “Lis? John and I are---OH MY GOD!” Felicity screams and Oliver mutters fuck. He turns his head to see John and Donna standing there. John is looking away and covering Donna’s eyes, “We’re going to go...and yeah...I will see you in a bit Oliver...” He turns them both back to the elevator. Oliver watches them go. Felicity has buried her head on his shoulder. He laughs and she smacks him. 

“Oliver put me down. The mood...is gone.” Noooo...he shouts in his head. Instead, he jerks his hips and she purrs. He smiles, “Still want to stop?” She shakes her head. They quickly find their rhythm again. He is getting close, he takes his right hand to work her clit. She bites his shoulder and comes. She comes undone. He follows right behind her. They stay like that for a few minutes. Panting into each other’s ear. He pulls her away from the pillar. He carries her to the couch and they curl up there together. 

“You should come home in the middle of the day more often..” she teases. He smiles. He wishes he could. He only came home today to remind himself why he is doing all of this. Her. He moves her hair out of his way and kisses her. “I love you.” She smiles, “I love you too...are you okay?” He nods. 

“When we came to see this place? I had visions of hot sex against that very pillar.” Oliver’s eyebrows lift. He is surprised, “Oh really? You never told me that.” She looks at him sleepily and shrugs, “It was a distant dream that day...I thought this was your love nest.” He remembers. That was one hell of a fight. He’d wanted her so bad. It had taken everything in him not to take her that day. 

He looks to the elevator, “We need to take away Donna’s key.” Oliver teases. “I think she will be more cautious from now on. Or we could maybe not do that out here.” He looks at her sternly, “I like doing that wherever we want to do it.” She smirks feeling properly admonished, “Yes, Mr Queen.” He kisses her. He needs to go get John and take care of their McKenna problem. He rises from the couch and heads to the shower. She stays on the couch curled in the blanket they keep there. When he comes back out she is sleeping. She looks so peaceful. He kisses her forehead. He calls Lawton to come back. When he arrives Oliver tells him what is going on and to make sure she is only around those they can trust. Lawton nods and takes up his post next to the elevator. 

Oliver makes his way to John’s. He really isn’t looking forward to this and being caught just now? Makes it worse. He tells himself he is a grown man with bigger problems than being caught having sex. He knocks on the door. JJ answers, “It’s the man who is defiling our sister...” He waves his hand for Oliver come in. Oliver shakes his head and follows him inside. 

In the living room all three boys are seated on the couch. Each giving him looks of concern, “Really man?” Sam asks. “Hey your parents should call first!” Oliver blushes. This reminds him of he and Tommy. John comes out, “You ready?” Oliver nods. He looks for Donna. John laughs, “She is staying hid. She wants all of us to pretend that never happened.” Oliver quirks his eyebrow, “You told those three and want this to be swept away?” John turns to the boys and all three scatter. “Problem solved. Let’s go.” 

When they get in the hall Oliver pulls John to a stop. He looks around. He leans against the wall and sighs heavily, “Do you know what our job today is?” John shakes his head. “Lance just told me to go with Oliver and I’d know what to do.” Oliver levels John with a gaze that tells him he isn’t going to like it, “We are to deal with a spy. Tommy has to do it.” John sucks in a breath. He knows Tommy isn’t ready for this. The kid is too good and kind. Oliver looks away then back to John, “A female spy.” John mutters, “Shit.” 

He goes to lean next to Oliver, “My job?” Oliver blows out a breath, “If Tommy can’t or won’t do it...I have to do it. Then...Tommy isn’t one of us...” John stands and starts pacing, “You’re to--” he looks around, leans in and whispers, “kill him..and if you can’t--I do it.” Oliver does a quick nod. “You will have to kill me too. You know that.” John does know this. Oliver won’t let anyone kill his brother. John wouldn’t either. If John doesn’t do it, Quentin will go after his family. Damn it. Once again, they are all chess pieces in this sick game. John shakes his head. 

“Let’s go.” Oliver stands and follows him. They make their way to Tommy’s. Isabel answers the door, “Tommy! Your neanderthal is here with his babysitter.” She smiles at them. Oliver gives her a sarcastic smile while John just chuckles and shakes his head. Tommy comes out finishing pulling his shirt over his head. 

“Hey.” Oliver and John both do that guy thing of a nod to say hi. Tommy walks over to Isabel, “Bye Babe. See you later.” She kisses him back and eyes Oliver. He can’t look her in the eye. She gasps. Oliver looks at her and he can read it on her face. She knows. Not everything but enough. She pulls Tommy closer and whispers, “Whatever they want you to do..you do it! You come home to me..” He smiles, “Sure thing, sweet stuff.” She looks at Oliver pleading with her eyes. He just nods. He will do his best.. They walk out and Oliver, as the last to leave, hears Isabel cry out. She knows. She was raised in this, she knows this could be it. She knows if he doesn’t do it, he won’t be coming back to her.

They drive to Hall House. Oliver found the name ridiculous. Tommy is talking to John about the weekend’s activities. Apparently, Donna and Isabel were planning some sort of get-together. Oliver really didn’t care. He needed to get through this. They get out of the car. Mr Hall comes out, “Queen.” Oliver shakes his hand, “Hall...where is she?” Hall looks away. Oliver sees the tears in his eyes, “You know this isn’t fair! Laurel has done worse...Laurel is the one who gets her into this...He should take his own daughter out before mine.” Oliver remains stoic even while silently agreeing with him. He’s right. Laurel is a menace to not only his wife, but the entire family and Bratva. Lance doesn’t see it and he is the one in power. Until he does, or until she goes after someone who doesn’t care; she lives. 

Oliver suspects whatever McKenna is involved in, Laurel led her down this path. “I need her now.” Hall motions for them to follow him. The guards Lance sent are positioned in the home. No one really looks anyone else in the eye. Killing a woman is not something they do often. They all suspect Oliver is the one to do it. They don’t admire him for it. They pity him and he knows it.

“McKenna. Come her. NOW.” A few seconds later, McKenna Hall appears. She is dressed as if she is going to do a fashion show. She sees Oliver and smiles. He doesn’t return it. She notices John and Tommy. The smile drops from her face. “Daddy?” He walks to her, “I love you. I tried everything. I really did...” He takes her in his arms and hugs her close, “Daddy?” He pushes her towards Oliver and walks off, “DADDY!” She looks to Oliver. He ignores her pleading eyes. 

They put her in the car. Oliver was told to make Tommy do it and do it quick. He will. Only. Inspiration strikes. He drives out to Torture Manor. John and Tommy keep looking at him bewildered. When they arrive she tries to make a break for it. Oliver easily runs her down. She’s scared and he gets it. Slade and Roy come out, “What’s going on?” Oliver walks past him dragging McKenna by her arm. “Get the prisoner.” 

Slade looks to John and Tommy. They both shrug they have no idea what he is doing. Once everyone is assembled in the basement Oliver hands McKenna to Slade. Oliver ties the prisoner to a chair. He motions for McKenna. “This is Miss Hall. Her Dad is a Captain in the Bratva. He is powerful but not as powerful as I am or as my wife’s father. She betrayed our brotherhood.” McKenna gasps. “He gave her information. Or she stole it...who knows? She sold it, or gave it away. Now she dies.” She starts to cry. “This isn’t fair! Others do it too!” Oliver looks at her coldly. Pleading and whining won’t save her. 

The man doesn’t take his eyes off McKenna, “Bratva doesn’t kill women.” Oliver throws his head back laughing. His men realize he is in his torture mode, “Yes we do.” McKenna cries out. “You see, I don’t care. I once fucked her. It was nice....but she hurt my wife. Now, she dies...sure, she is dying because she is a spy, but I have no problem with it..” He leaves the man and the spy to think about what’s about to happen. 

He walks to Tommy and pulls him out of the semi circle the men were in. None of them are comfortable with killing a woman. Oliver hands him the gun. “Lance decreed this is your kill. Your initiation into Bratva.” Tommy swallows. Tommy realizes this is why Isabel was so scared. She told him to do anything..to do what they ask--to come back to her. He looks away trying to control his emotions.

“If I don’t?”  
Oliver swallows the bile in his throat, “Then you die.” Tommy nods, “I think I might be okay with that.” Oliver sees red. He pulls him further into the basement, “Are you? I’m not! If you can’t do this for yourself or for me, then for fucks sake do it for Isabel! She loves you and she will be placed with someone else.” Tommy’s eyes shoot to Oliver’s, “That’s right. Lance can do with her whatever. It’s the price women pay. It isn’t fair and it isn’t right but it’s how it is..Think about it! Isabel is the reason to do this! McKenna betrayed us.” 

Tommy swallows but it’s too late. He turns and vomits his breakfast. Oliver watches. It’s not fair Tommy’s first kill is a woman. It’s not but there is nothing he can do for him. Oliver needs to treat Tommy like he would anyone else. He walks over to him. He puts his hand on his back, “Isabel will be up for grabs. She may get some jackass who abuses her, rapes her...sells her...” Tommy’s eyes flash with hatred. Oliver knows it’s working. “Or maybe she will just be one of the women that any brother can go to for a good time--it happens--.” Tommy is such a good soul. This is hurting him and Oliver hates it.

Time to bring out the big guns, “Remember--she is seen as damaged by Dad--perhaps Lance will give her to him--at least for a bit before he dies...” Tommy roars and snatches the gun. He walks out and shoots her between her eyes before she even realized what was happening. After he does it, he drops the gun. Oliver drags him out. The prisoner can’t see Tommy lose it. They will lose any ground they had gained. Slade stands there with her limp body in his arms. John and Roy just stare. None of them thought this would happen. 

Roy looks to John, “Shouldn’t we have at least asked her what she gave up and who was involved?” John is still staring at the dead girl. “Probably. Oliver wasn’t in the mood...” Roy nods then looks between Slade and John, “What if SHE was HIS link to us?” Slade drops the body. He walks over to the man and slaps him, “Was she? You could have saved her! WAS SHE?” The prisoner momentarily shocked shakes his head while staring at the dead girl.

Oliver dragged Tommy out into the yard. He is dry heaving now. Oliver just watches. He is trying to get his own emotions under control. He is watching his brother lose it and there is nothing he can do to protect Tommy. He is also jealous because he can’t break down. He can’t afford it. What happened in there will change him forever. Oliver keeps his eye on the prize. Felicity. He looks to Tommy, “You did the right thing. For you. For Isabel.” Tommy looks at him disgusted. He gets up and walks away. Oliver just watches. He had to do it. There was no choice. Tommy had to do this for himself. For Isabel and even for Oliver. 

Oliver gets up and follows him. He grabs Tommy’s arm and spins him around. “Listen. YOU had to do it. If you didn’t--I would have had to kill YOU! I wouldn’t have been able to do it. John would have to kill you...and I wouldn’t have allowed it. Do you understand? You dying would have killed Isabel. It would have killed me and that would destroy my girl...it HAD to happen.” Tommy shakes his head. Oliver grabs his head on both sides, making him look at him, “Yes Tommy. Could we really leave Felicity and Isabel alone over McKenna Hall?” Oliver is panting, “Could you Tommy?” 

Tommy breaks from his grasp, “NO! I couldn’t okay. But--Ollie...” He’s crying and Oliver feels tears on his own cheek. His aren’t for McKenna they are for Tommy. 

“I killed her Ollie...I fucking killed her like she was a bug I needed to squash.” Oliver puts his hands on his brother’s shoulders, “Listen to me, you had to do it. She betrayed us all. She was dead regardless. YOU get to live. This is part of this life and she knows that. She thought being female would save her...it didn’t.” Tommy nods. Oliver drops his hands. He watches Tommy. After a short time Tommy is composed. They go back up to the house. Slade has left with the body. It will be taken to Mr Hall. He can do with it as he wishes. He will tell people it was an accident. A closed casket. No one will know, only suspect.

Roy stays to take care of the prisoner. John, Tommy and Oliver head to the car and back to the city. The ride is mostly quite until they reach the city limits. John clears his throat, “Lance called. I told him it was done. By Tommy.” Oliver doesn’t take his eyes off the road. Tommy gulps. John sighs, “Tonight is Tommy’s formal initiation.” None of the men react. They all just continue to look away from one another. 

When they arrive at the high rise they all get out. Tommy stops, “How do I face her?” Oliver and John both stop and look back at him, “You go up there, you walk in and you cherish her. You did ask she asked. You came home to her. Make love and forget the rest.” The three men pile into the elevator. It’s a silent ride. John gets out first. He nods at the two brothers. He can’t wait to get home to his family. When they get to Tommy’s floor, “Tommy, you can do this. She’s a daughter of Bratva. She gets it. She loves you.” Tommy nods and leaning on the wall walks to his apartment. Oliver holds the elevator until he sees Isabel open the door and pull Tommy in. She smiles sadly at Oliver. He knows that as much as he hates her, she is good to and for his brother. She will take care of him. Oliver lets the door close. He puts his keycard in to go to the penthouse. He needs his woman. 

When he walks in she is in the kitchen. Donna has been teaching her to cook. She loves it when it turns out. She has a 50/50 track record with meals. He looks to Lawton who smirks, “Good Luck.” He then raises his voice, “See you tomorrow Mrs Queen!” Felicity makes a weird snort noise, “Okay! And call me Felicity! Oh no!” With that Lawton leaves. Oliver walks into the kitchen. 

“Lucy! I’m home!” Felicity turns to him. He laughs. She has flour on her nose, her glasses are foggy and her hair is falling out of her ponytail. She is adorable and is wearing...”Is that an apron?” She smiles at him. She comes over to him, “Yes. Ricky.” He smiles and kisses her. 

“What’s for dinner?” He asks looking around behind her. “This isn’t our dinner...Mom called. McKenna Hall was killed today. This is for her family.” Oliver’s smile drops. He walks away. Felicity looks stunned. She turns around and turns down the heat and runs after Oliver. He is in their room. He is stripping down. She pauses. 

“Oliver? I know you had---a thing with her--are you okay?” He just looks at her. He can’t speak, not right now. Not to her. He pulls on his sweat pants and moves past her. He goes to the gym. She isn’t sure what to do. She shrugs and follows him. When she gets to the door it’s locked. She can hear him doing the Salmon Ladder. She respects his need for space. 

She goes back to the kitchen and turns the heat back up. She finishes the casserole. She puts it on the counter and goes to change. She puts on a black dress and matching heels. She walks back to the kitchen to pack up the casserole. Oliver is standing there panting from his workout.

He’s standing next to her dish. “You can’t go over there. You cannot take this over there.” 

“Why not? It’s protocol. I didn’t burn it or anything--for once.” He sighs. “You just can’t okay. I’d have to go with you and I can’t.” She eyes him. Her phone chimes and she picks it up. “Yeah. I’ll be down in a moment.” She turns to Oliver, “Mom is here. She, Isabel and I are going over to the Hall’s.” Oliver chugs his water. He can’t believe Lance is letting them do this. It’s sick. He shrugs and walks back to their room. Felicity watches him go concerned.

Felicity goes with the other women to the Hall’s home. Donna also attends. It’s weird and uncomfortable meeting with Mr Hall. He seems angry. Felicity watches how he only acts that way towards their group. She thinks back to Oliver coming home and needing her. To him leaving and coming home and his reaction. Oh god...Oliver. She gasps. She turns to her Mom and the others, “I need to go. Now.” She takes the car, her Mom said they’d all find a way home. Felicity barely has the car in park before she is running for the garage elevator. 

When the elevator opens she runs out to their apartment, “Oliver! Oliver?!” He comes running out of the gym, “Felicity what’s wrong?” She runs into his arms, “I’m so sorry...I shouldn’t have left. I knew something was wrong..I- I- I am so sorry..this is because of me isn’t it? He made you do it..” Oliver pulls back and takes her head in his hands, “No.” 

She shakes her head, “What do you mean no?” They both know he can’t tell her or shouldn’t tell her. He drops his hands and runs them over his head. Damn it. He looks to her again. He can’t lie to her. Not to her. 

“He had Tommy do it. If he didn’t---” Felicity gasps, “If he didn’t you’d have to kill him...oh god, Oliver.” She hugs him to her. This, right here is the only place Oliver feels loved. The only place he can be himself. All of the different parts of him are here with her. She pulls away takes his hand and leads him to their room. She puts him to bed. She takes off her heels and dress then climbs in with him. They curl into one another silently. They stay that way all night. Oliver releases his tears. She soothes him. He has had to do unthinkable things to keep her safe, to stay with her. Her heart breaks for him. 

Felicity doesn’t know why McKenna had to die. She doesn’t really care, even if that makes her horrible. All she cares about is that her husband is struggling. Her brother in law had to do this. This will change Tommy. She cries for him now too. 

She’s strong for Oliver this night. She has to be. She promises herself, while he sleeps fitfully next to her that she will make sure that she is the one person he can count on. The one person he doesn’t always have to be strong for and that he knows no matter what she loves him. She leans down and kisses him, “Mine...” She whispers. “I won’t let him take you from me...”


	28. the people we meet, the lies we tell...the truth is subjective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver is hurt. Felicity meets someone unexpected in a place she never thought she'd be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your support. Those of you who have talked me through the last couple of chapters...thank you! Really thanks to all of you who read this, comment, leave kudos or stalk me on twitter...it means a lot. I am so happy so many of you like (in some cases love) this story. <3
> 
> Please enjoy and excuse any mistakes...it's been...there are reasons.

Oliver couldn’t get his mind off his brother. Things have never been this strained between them. Then, nothing this serious has ever been an issue. Sure, they’d fought over girls as teens and women as adults. As kids, they’d fought over toys. They even had words over Felicity but they had never gone this long without speaking. They’ve never been this estranged. Oliver sighed, he hates this. He needs Tommy to forgive him, to talk to him. They talk only about Bratva business. Oliver slams his hand on the wheel of his SUV.

He was driving out to Torture Manor. He was torn between worrying about getting the man to talk and getting his brother to talk to him. He isn’t sure which one he needs to break more. He can’t regret making Tommy kill. He doesn’t even want to regret it. They’d both be dead and so would she. It wouldn’t have saved her life only taken theirs. Why couldn’t Tommy see it. Oliver checked his gas gauge, he decides to stop before getting on the county road that leads to the house. 

He gets out and pumps the gas. He decides he needs a bottle of water. When he goes inside he sees two people from the Italian group. The very Italian group that he has a key member of locked in a basement. This isn’t good. He looks around. He can take them both out but not without being seen and not without the cashier being caught in the crossfire. There was a time he wouldn’t have cared.. Shit. He should have checked the parking lot. He was too preoccupied with Tommy. He pays for his gas and a bottle of water. He heads out and he hears them follow. He had hoped they’d decide it was too risky to come after him. 

He is almost to his car. He has his hand on his gun. He’s waiting. He doesn’t hear anything but sensing it. He turns and only feels pain ripping through him. He grabs his gun to shoot them. One of the men is in the car and pulling up to the other, the one who shot him. He shoots the one who shot him and aims for one of the tires on the car. The car keeps going. The clerk comes running out saying he dialed 911. Oliver waves him off and gets in his car. He picks up his cell and tells Slade he’s been hit. Not life threatening but he is on his way. He disconnects. 

He keeps frantically checking his mirrors to ensure they aren’t following, even though they left first. He doesn’t see them. He still parks in the barn just in case. He won’t risk them finding this hideout or their boss. Had they been smart they would have hidden in the back of the station. Followed him and freed their man. He’s thankful for idiots at that moment.

Slade is there waiting for him when he pulls in. He parks the car and opens the door. Slade pulls him from the car as everything fades to black. Shit.

 

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Felicity was determined. Once Oliver left she went to work on the new normal for her life. Her job was to be Oliver’s right hand girl. His girl always. She knew Oliver was working with Tommy today so this was a good day to get the ball rolling. She has decided to take things into her own hands with those two. Men are stubborn and sometimes they need a nudge in the right direction. Oliver and Tommy needed a gigantic push, they are Queen men which means they are extra stubborn.

She takes the elevator down to Tommy’s. She squares her shoulders and rings the apartment bell. She hears movement. Isabel opens the door. Felicity is worried how she’ll be received. Isabel smiles at her and invites her in. Felicity sighs in relief. At least, the women could get along and move on. There’s hope!

They sit down on the couch, “I came to talk to you about what is going on with Oliver and Tommy.” Isabel smiles sympathetically. “They’re brothers they need to talk...they need to repair the damage.” Felicity’s voice trails off. The pain is clear.

“I agree. I hate seeing the rift between them...Do you know what happened?” Felicity bites her lip. She does, but she worries Isabel doesn’t and she isn’t sure she should spill the secrets. Isabel must notice her hesitation, “I know. He had to kill someone. I knew when he left that was the plan. I could see it on Oliver’s face.” She smiles at Felicity, “He’d be a lousy poker player.” Felicity and Isabel share a laugh. Isabel is right, he would be...at least the parts of him she knows.

“I also know...or put together the pieces, that it was probably McKenna Hall.” Felicity nods and they both look away. They are both uncomfortable and realize the toll this is taking on their family. “Tommy doesn’t talk about it.” Killing is hard enough. It’s a terrible cross for anyone to bear, but to kill a woman? A daughter of Bratva, a woman he had been with and cared for would make it that much harder. Oliver and Tommy both shared a history with McKenna making it that much harder for them.

“Oliver doesn’t either.” She doesn’t share about the night it happened and how Oliver opened up to her. Since then he has been mute on the subject, “I think it’s up to us to repair this..or at least lead them to it.” Isabel nods, they are in this together. “How?” 

“I’m not sure, yet. I think maybe we should make them sit down and tell them isn’t allowed to continue? Kick them out until they do? Give them a timeout.” She laughs even though this isn’t funny at all. 

“Not allow it?” Isabel looks confused. “Yep..” She is getting ready to elaborate when her phones goes off. It’s Thea. “I need to take this.” She stands and moves away from the seating area, “Thea? What’s up?” She can hear her crying. “He’s okay but Oliver was shot...” 

“What?”

“Where is he?” 

“Outside of town. Roy is coming to get you..” Felicity disconnects, “Isabel...I-I- I need to go...Oliver’s been shot.” She looks for her purse and well, she isn’t sure what else she is looking for, “I need to go. We will continue this later, yeah?” Isabel nods, “I’m sorry, Felicity. Please let me know if there is anything I can do.” Felicity hugs the other woman, “I will. Thank you.” 

She moves to the door. Lawton is standing there waiting. He looks confused, “Roy is coming for us. Oliver’s been hurt. I need to get to him.” Lawton grabs her arm and they head to the elevator. He has his phone in his other hand and is calling Lance to tell him. He seems worried which worries Felicity. He keeps looking around even though they are alone in the elevator. They make it to the parking garage and Roy’s car comes screeching into the garage. He pulls up next to them. Felicity is shoved in the back and Lawton follows her into the back seat. 

“What happened?” Lawton beats her to asking. She looks at him. He is too busy watching Roy to notice. “Not sure. He called and told Slade he’d been hit. Showed up and passed out.” Felicity feels nauseous herself. How could this happen. Oliver is always so observant. He is always surveying his surroundings. He doesn’t let anything get past him yet this guy...shot him. How could this happen?

“Is he okay?” Felicity doesn’t recognize her own voice. It sounds so fragile, scared and small. Roy catches her eye in the rear view mirror. He smiles, “yes. He isn’t awake but John says he’ll make it...we just want you there when he wakes up.” Her eyes bug out, “He isn’t awake yet?” She croaks. He shakes his head. 

She is worrying her lip. She isn’t a medical professional but that doesn’t seem good. Shouldn’t he be awake? If it wasn’t serious wouldn’t he wake up or maybe..NOT pass out. When Felicity looks around again, they are on an old country road. They pull up to a old farmhouse. She looks confused. Lawton is working his jaw a lot like Oliver. She almost giggles. Almost. 

“Where are we?” Roy and Lawton look at one another, having a silent conversation. She looks up and between them. John comes out. She runs to him. He hugs her. Then takes her by her shoulders, “Listen to me..he’s going to be okay.” He looks back to the house then at her. 

“This place...it’s not a place you should ever be...EVER. But this is an emergency. We’re scared he’s going to freak out when he comes to..he’s done that in the past..you can calm him. We don’t know what happened before...” She’s been nodding the whole time. He takes a deep breath, “This is a place where...we bring...traitors, where punishments are handed down and where prisoners are brought...” She gulps and looks past him and at the house. She’s heard of this place. It doesn’t look how she imagined. It looks like an innocuous farm house.

“Torture Manor..” She whispers, “That’s what this place is?” He shakes his head, “How the hell did you know that?” She smiles shyly, “I used to eavesdrop when I was a kid. I’d hear people talk about it.” John always knew she did that but not when it came to real business. 

“Yes. This is the place. Oliver is inside...” He looks and sees Slade outside, “Lissy? The man who threatened you is also inside. It’s important you listen to all of us, okay?” She nods and swallows. She may throw up. Yep, she’s going to...she turns and moves behind the car and loses her breakfast. John comes around and holds her hair back. He gently rubs her back, “You okay?” She nods. He hands her a bottle of water. She swooshes it in her mouth and spits it out. She stands and wipes her mouth, “Take me to my husband.” He smiles. There is the feisty girl they all know. 

Felicity enters the house. She can see candles lit. She quirks a brow. Roy looks sheepish, “I thought it might help with the smell.” She notices it and covers her mouth, “Roy moves and opens a door behind him. She runs in..it’s a bathroom. She hurls a couple more times. The smell is awful. She stands and takes another swig of the water. This isn’t going so well. She splashes water on her face. She looks at herself in the mirror. She then takes a deep breath and exits the bathroom. She can do this, she has to do this for Oliver. She can be strong for him, for them. 

John leads her to the second floor. The upstairs is a long hallway with four doors on either side and another at the far end. She is led to the far end. John opens the door and allows her to walk in first. She looks in. Oliver is in the middle of the huge bed. He isn’t wearing a shirt. She enters slowly. The covers are wrapped around him to the waist. There is a bandage on his left shoulder. She looks to John. 

“They didn’t want to kill him?” She asks John. He shakes his head, “No. It was a warning. They know we have their man. They’re letting us know they can get to us.” She nods at him and looks back to Oliver. She crawls into the bed next to him. John excuses himself. She sits next to him, holding his hand. 

“You need to wake up...” She’s crying. “I know I do most of the talking, but..you can’t kiss me to shut me up if you’re not awake...” He doesn’t move, She sniffles and wipes her face with the back of her hand. “I’m not going to say you’re unconscious that sounds so much worse..I’ll just say stop sleeping, please.”

“But I like hearing you talk...” his voice is raspy but she doesn’t care, “Oliver!” She looks down at him. He’s smiling, eyes closed.. Then he opens his eyes looking around. He’s confused, “Where are we?” She leans down and kisses him. He starts to move to her and winces. He is definitely getting agitated. He looks around wildly. “The last thing I remember is those men...they shot me..” She can see he is thinking and thinking they’ve been taken.

“Don’t move..you’re hurt.” She pushes him gently back down. “We’re at the farmhouse...Torture Manor. I was brought her for you.” Oliver’s face grows dark. She gulps. It takes all she has to not move off the bed. She has never seen that look on his face. He’s angry. Sure, she’s angered him before obviously... this is worse. So much worse. She straightens her spine and holds her ground. She does a mental high five about that. 

“They brought you here...with him? With me? What the hell are they thinking!” He is getting up. She tries to stop him but it’s of no use. He is much stronger than she is even after being shot. 

“Oliver..you’ve been shot. You should rest.” He is looking around. “What are you looking for?” He turns to her wincing, “My shirt.” 

“I could be wrong...but they probably cut it off you...and it’s probably covered in blood.” He looks at her. She can tell he knows she’s right. He shrugs. He walks back to the bed and pulls her by her elbow off the bed with his good arm, “Fine. Let’s go.” 

“Where?” They are in the hallway almost to the stairs. She just wants him to stop and rest.

“Not here. You should not be here. You should definitely not be here with me.” She looks hurt. “Wherever you are..I should be.” He turns to her. He sighs. He touches her cheek, “Not here...never here. This part of me is a part I never wanted you to see. This is my secret life, it needs to stay safely locked away.” 

“Why? I know bad things happen here...I know this life. You do things you don’t want to do.” He shakes his head, “No. HERE I am someone else. Something else. Someone YOU should never see. I don’t want you to see that..me..him. I am going to kill them for bringing you here.” She stops at the top of the stairs pulling him to a stop. 

“Let’s go.” She looks down at him. She’s on the top step and he is a few down, “Oliver. I don’t care about this other you...” He moves up the stairs so they are eye to eye, “Yes. You will. He isn’t nice. He isn’t kind...he’s...he’s who I was before you.” He puts his hand on the back of her head, “He’s cruel. He---he kills people. He tortures them...he shouldn’t even know someone as bright and loving as you.” He puts his forehead to hers, “Please...just--let’s go.” He whispers. They stay like that for several second before he heads back down and she follows him down the stairs. They enter the kitchen. 

“All of your are in trouble. Deep trouble.” He announces to the room, “How could you bring her here?” As he finishes there is a scream from the basement and Tommy comes out of a door. “He didn’t like his breakfast.” He sees Felicity and puts the bowl behind his back. She gulps. She looks to each man. None of them will look her in the eye. She turns to move past Tommy. Oliver grabs her, “Oh no you don’t.” 

He moves her away and stands crossed armed in front of the door. “I want to see him. I’m the reason he is here. I’m the one he wants..”

“Hell no.” Oliver screams while shaking his head. 

“It’s MY life he is threatening.” Oliver doesn’t break his stare down of her. She turns to the others. They avoid her. “Not one of you thinks I should get to see the man threatening me?” They all shake their heads. “No. They don’t. What happens down there isn’t for you to see. Isn’t for any woman to see.” Oliver’s eyes get big. He knows he shouldn’t have said that. 

“It’s MY LIFE. And that was totally sexist. NO WOMAN should see? Seriously? You can keep me safe, can’t you? ” They are staring each other down. Both refusing to back down. They both she is perfectly safe, this is just Oliver being an overprotective jackass.

“Let her go.” All eyes go to the door leading outside. Lance. “If Lis thinks she should see it, let her.” Oliver is going to argue then he thinks better of it. Lance is still in control of their lives. Arguing could go bad. Really bad. He glares at Lance as he opens the door. “Is he.. dressed?” They’ve stripped him before to try to break him. Slade nods. Oliver walks over to Lance, “Are you insane old man? She shouldn’t see this?” Lance sneers, “She shouldn’t see HIM or what YOU are capable of doing?” 

Oliver swallows. “Both.”

 

When Lance gave the order for Tommy to kill McKenna or else, Oliver thought Lance was trying to destroy his marriage Now, he knows he is and there is nothing he can do about it. 

 

Lance looks past Oliver to Felicity who looks at her Dad who motions with his head for her to go. She marches down the stairs with her Dad and Oliver behind her. She hears chairs scraping the floor and assumes the rest are following. Felicity could feel the tension radiating from Oliver. She stops at the bottom. It’s dark. There is a single uncovered bulb in the center of the room. The basement windows have been covered with paper bags so they let in little light. She turns her head and sees the freezers. She decides not to think about what could be in them. The bile rises in her throat. She controls it this time. She does a circle seeing all different kinds of things she can only assume are weapons or torture devices. She takes a step back and right into Oliver’s chest. He grabs her shoulders and squeezes. It’s reassuring. 

“Are you ready to go?” She shakes her head. She wants to do this, she needs to do this. She needs to prove to Oliver that she can and does love ALL of him. Oliver makes a rotating motion with his hand and his men disperse into a circle in the main room. She follows them. In the middle, mostly hidden behind a pole, tied to a pipe on the ceiling stands a man. He looks up through swollen bloodied eyes, “Fucking Hell Little Queen, another girl to kill?” His voice is full of contempt. He eyes her, “How young do you kill them? You bastards..she’s what? 16 maybe 18?” He looks at her with pity shocking her. She goes to step closer and Oliver wraps his arms around her shoulders in an awkward hug, “No.” he whispers in her ear. This man will die she realizes that. Oliver doesn’t want her to know him, to mourn him. He doesn’t realize she won’t. She shakes him off. She moves closer, “Hello.” He smiles. It’s a nice smile. “I’m 21 by the way.” He chuckles. “A baby.”

He tilts his head to get a better look, “You look familiar.” He tells her with such kindness she looks to her Dad. The man follows her line of sight. “The Pakhan? Am I to die today?” No one says anything, “Please kill me before the girl...I can’t...not again. This one...this one looks like...an angel.. like my Cara.” He looks away. Oliver makes a noise. Felicity turns to him. He has the good sense to look apologetic and looks away. She won’t mourn this man, but she thinks his love for Cara should be respected. 

Felicity moves around him so he can see her better, “I am Felicity...Lance..well, Queen now.” She smiles at Oliver. “I am the reason you are here...well, the people who want to hurt me.. of which you are one...I guess you’re the reason you’re here..Sorry I babble sometimes.” He looks at her shocked and then he almost smiles. She sees the struggle on his face. “Would you like some water?” He looks at her and smiles, “Dear girl they won’t give me water. This isn’t a social call. YOU shouldn’t give me water. We’re enemies.” She walks over to the mugs on the counter then to the sink. It’s a laundry sink but it has running water. 

She goes to put it to his lips and Oliver hisses, “No. Roy...” The boy moves and puts the water to the man’s lips. The man smiles at Felicity. He then spits the water at her. Oliver moves and punches him, “You sick fuck.” Felicity wipes her face with the bottom of her tee shirt. She understands, “It was foolish to waste the water. I mean you no harm and water can’t hurt anything but my pride.” She shrugs. The man eyes her funny. She thinks he might believe she is crazy.

He turns back to Oliver, “Me? I’m a sick fuck? You bring her here? She doesn’t know does she?” Oliver reaches to put a gag in his mouth. Felicity grabs his arm, “No. I want to know...tell me. What don’t I know? Here’s your chance. Tell me.” 

He looks to Oliver and smiles. It’s a smile full of hate. Oliver steels himself. He knows that this man may tell her things that changes her opinion of him. That could change her love of him. “You’re his wife?” 

“Yes.” She says it with pride and a smile on her face. She pushes her glasses up on her face.

“He’s done this to me?” She looks he is only wearing pants. Torn pants. There are many sores, scars, cuts and bruises on the man’s chest. “He strips naked and then he tortures me..starves me...dehydrates me...he had that innocent girl killed in front of me, to show me what they can do.” Tommy makes a pained whimper. The man waits for Felicity to crumble. Everyone in the room expects her to fold in on herself. She isn’t a hard person. She isn’t someone who has seen this side of life. She steps closer, “That girl wasn’t innocent. She betrayed the Bratva putting everyone in danger.” The man eyes her. He didn’t expect that she can tell. 

 

Felicity moves a half step closer, “And what did you do to make him bring you here? To do this to you?” He sucks in a breath. She sees his face, he has begrudging respect for her. She doesn’t smile at him. She remains detached. This is for Oliver, to show him he can depend on her. She has his back, always. 

“I am part of a rival group. Italian.” She tilts her head, “And?”   
“We have a plan. He knew we did and took me. He had no idea it had to do with you...” She never breaks eye contact, “So you and your people are going to take me?” He nods. “Kill me?” He looks away first.   
“I asked you a question.”

“Let me ask you one, do you love him? This monster?” She shakes her head, “Two different questions..do I love him? Yes. with all I am. Do I love this monster? He isn’t a monster. I love all of him, even the part some will find hard to take, because that part of him?” She steps closer to the man, “That part of him, my husband? Is why I will live...why I am safe and protected and why..you won’t be as lucky.” She turns and leaves. She accomplished what she needed to accomplish and refuses to stay in presence any longer. All the men’s jaws have dropped. Lawton smiles and trails after her. Lance’s face beams with pride, “That’s my girl.” He tells the man and leaves. 

The man laughs, “You, Little Queen, are one lucky son of a bitch. She’s one hell of a woman. It’s a shame her faith, love and fidelity is wasted on you.” Oliver is still smiling after her. Then he turns to the man, “No. It’s not. I will do ANYTHING for her.” He heads to the stairs, “Cut him down. We’re done for today. He can think about my wife’s gentle and kind nature. A nature I do not share.” Tommy moves him to his chair. He’s tied to the chair and left alone for the night. 

When they are all back in the kitchen, Felicity waits for a beat. “I need to speak to Oliver and Tommy, please?” Lance comes over and kisses her cheek. This is semi public so she allows it. He relishes it. The rest go outside to await further instructions. 

“You two have to stop this. Beat each other up...kick each other’s asses at Halo. I don’t care, but this ends.” She is standing and both men are seated, “Oliver, tell me you weren’t distracted with this?” Oliver looks away. Tommy looks at him shocked. Oliver never gets distracted. “Think about that Tommy. He loves you more than anything...please?” Neither says anything or makes any move. 

She folds her arms, “Fine. Until you two resolve this, you may not come home. Isabel and I have kicked you both out.” She turns and leaves. She phones Isabel from the car and tells her what she did. Isabel agrees it was a brilliant plan. Queen men don’t like not being around their women. They also both know that the men they are in charge of, won’t be able to deal with cranky and broody Queen men. Also, leaving the women with other people was the same as leaving them unprotected int their minds. It’s really a genius plan. Felicity is an evil genius sometimes. 

 

Tommy and Oliver just look at one another. Tommy gets up and goes back downstairs. He prefers the hostage’s company to his brother’s. Oliver sighs. Slade comes in and laughs at both of them, “How long can you leave Felicity alone?” Oliver scowls at him. Not long and they all know it, including her. 

It’s past midnight. Oliver and Tommy have both roamed the house like caged beasts. Slade grins and keeps playing solitaire. Oliver made Slade stay too. He grumbled about it. It was his night, but he had hoped to go home to Shado. They are sitting in the living room when Tommy enters. Slade get up from the table and makes himself scarce hoping these two fools will talk. 

Tommy sits down, “I miss Issy so...fine, let’s talk.” Oliver smirks. “I miss Felicity too...” They both stare at the hockey game on the tv. 

“You know they can hold out a lot longer than either of you, so get on with it!” Slade shouts from the kitchen. Tommy and Oliver look at one another and laugh. 

Oliver gets serious, “I had to make you do it...you couldn’t save her.” Tommy looks at him solemnly. He then nods, “We couldn’t save her, but did I have to kill her? Couldn’t we have--I don’t know...” 

Oliver sighs, “No. Tommy. WE couldn’t have done anything. This life...it doesn’t give us the freedom of choice. You do as you’re told or you die. Simple. That is the only choice you get.” Oliver runs his hand through his hair, “If you didn’t kill her...I was to kill you. YOU wouldn’t be a brother of Bratva.” Tommy looks at him. What Oliver said scared him. He’d scared him that day too. 

“You would have killed me? Shot me?” Tommy asks with a very real sense of hurt in his voice. Oliver shakes his head, “No. That’s why John was there...IF I couldn’t do it, and I couldn’t..he would have killed us both.” Oliver takes a pull of his beer, “And John would have done it to keep his family safe. He wouldn’t have had a choice.” 

They both stare at the tv for a few minutes before Tommy clears his throat, “Would Lance have hurt Isabel?” He doesn’t take his eyes off the tv. Oliver doesn’t either when he answers, “I don’t know...” He pauses, “I don’t know what he is capable of anymore.” Tommy nods. They continue to pretend to watch the game. 

“Could you two pansy asses kiss and make up. Go home to your women so you can relieve me tomorrow and I can be with mine?” Slade obviously knows they have made up. Tommy smiles at Oliver, “Kiss me?” Oliver punches him. 

“We good?” Oliver is scared of the answer. 

“Yes. But Oliver...” Tommy pauses and turns on the couch to look at Oliver, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry you had to go through all of this...and for being angry at you. You did the right thing.” 

Oliver smiles and nods, “I’m your big brother, Tommy. I will always have your back. I may not always do the right thing, but I will always look out for your best interest.” They both rise from the couch. They face one another and hug, “Now kiss!” Slade teases from the entryway. He is watching them smiling. They both turn to him and flip him off. Things are getting back to normal. 

Oliver and Tommy each head home anxious to see the woman he loves.. They lasted all of twelve hours. A new record for Oliver. He hasn’t been away from Felicity this long since the time he spent at the cabin when his Dad was punished and he took Lawton’s eye. He cringes. He almost regrets taking his eye. Lawton has been there for Felicity and has been a good bodyguard.

He gets home he finds Lawton sittiong on the couc, “Go home.” Lawton smirks and looks at his watch, “Twelve hours. She wins our bet.” Oliver chuckles. Once Lawton is gone he heads to his room. She is fast asleep. He moves closer and notices she is wearing his tee shirt. He smiles as he sits down beside her. She stirs and wakes, “Oliver?” He moves and kisses her cheek, “It better be!” She giggles. “What time is it?” 

He looks at his watch, “A little after one.”

“I won.”

“I heard. Thank you for making us talk through it. We aren’t big talkers in case you didn’t know.” She sits up, “I know. I’m glad...are you mad...about me wanting to see that man?” 

He moves to sit against the headboard and takes her in his arms, “No. I was. But no. You needed to do it for you.” She shakes her head, “I did it for us. Now, you know--I am okay with you... all of you. Understand?”

He nods. He does. She is stronger than he realized. She is his other half and accepts the evil he does, while loving him. She knows he does evil but isn’t, in fact, evil. 

 

“I don’t care what you have to do so you can come home to me--I only care about the toll it takes on you..I care about the man, not the Bratva brother. ..I only care that you do come home. It might make me a horrible person..” He kisses her. “You could never be a horrible person, Felicity.” He has no idea how she can love him. He never thought he’d find someone who would love him, who could love him. He is so grateful for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...I went back and forth on HOW to make Felicity meet "The Man" (Yes, It is purposeful not naming him. And no he isn't someone you should know..it's a way of keeping him from being humanized, which is what I think Oliver would insist upon. NO mystery to solve). I HOPE...I really, really hope...Felicity doesn't seem like Laurel (show Laurel, always insisting on doing stupid crap..) that was/is a concern. However, I needed her to meet him for the evolution of her relationship with Oliver etc. Please trust it was important?


	29. When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary; When troubles come and my heart burdened be;

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are changing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you, thank you so much for your kind words about the last chapter. it put my mind at ease about the basement scene. I'm so thrilled so many of you loved it and saw it as I did. I can't tell you how big my smile was reading your comments both here and on twitter! 
> 
> I will do a small warning here that there is a couple of incidents of violence in this chapter.

Since the incident in the basement, Oliver is worried constantly. He hovers over her when he is around, which isn’t as much as she wants. He is slightly distracted when he is around. It’s like he has so much on his mind, but is trying to keep it away from her. As far as she knows, he still knows nothing. Her Dad insisted Oliver let up on the man. He’s been holding him back. Oliver begrudgingly respects the man, so he has followed the order. She, meanwhile, pretends everything is okay around him, for him. She doesn’t want him to have one more thing to worry about. 

 

Thea, Helena, Sara, Isabel and Felicity are shopping for dresses for the big party. It would be the first one Felicity’s parents held as head of the Bratva. It was a big deal. Dinah Lance was becoming obsessed with everything at the party being perfect. Felicity just worried about her sister, and now a dress. 

Thea, of course, found a dress upon entering the very first store. Thea knows what she likes and what looks good on her. Indecisive could never be used to describe her. Thea found a long gray tight dress. It is amazing on her body. Felicity is jealous. Felicity is trying on her third dress in the fourth store. Sara squealed, and Felicity assumed she found her dress. She walks out in yet another reject dress to see Sara wearing the most gorgeous blue dress she’s ever seen in her life. Sara looks model perfect in it. Sara spins, “Do you like it?” Felicity nods. “I love it! You look gorgeous!” 

She heads back to the racks,again. Helena comes up behind her, “ Would it look like I’m in mourning if I wear a black dress?” She is serious. Felicity laughs, “Are you?” Helena puts her finger to her lip and taps it, “Well, no. Not anymore...” They both dissolve into giggles. Helena found a skin tight sheath dress. She looks amazing in black. Felicity briefly pouts. She still can’t find anything she likes and that fits. She looks up at the ceiling trying not to cry. Why is she crying over a dress? 

Thea comes up and hugs her, “We will find something.” Isabel comes out in a pretty purple dress that will have Tommy drooling. Thea looks around and then smiles broadly. “Found it.” She looks to see what she found and there it is...a floor length green dress. It has a plunging neckline both in front and back. The skirt is full and cinched at the waist. Please fit! she silently prays. It doesn’t and she cries. She cries at the drop of a hat the last week or so. She walks out, crying. The other women look at her with compassion and a bit of mirth. 

She goes back to the penthouse. Lawton stays in the outer room while Felicity heads to the master bedroom. She flings herself on the bed.She has always been the type to go and go and go. Now, she needs a nap. She also is weepy. She misses Oliver so much. What is wrong with her? She saw him this morning! Is this part of her new normal? Is this married life? She curls into the fetal position and cries herself to sleep. 

When she wakes up later she hears people in the living room. Sara and Sam are playing video games. He looks up, “Hey sleeping beauty!” He smiles while keeping his focus on the game. She sees Isabel and Helena in the kitchen cooking. She had no idea either knew how to cook, “Thea had to meet Moira.” Helena tells her. She nods. She is wondering why they are all here. She looks and notices the green dress hanging on the coat closet door.

“We got it for you, one size up.” She still can’t figure out why she is this worried over a dress! So, she gained a couple of pounds. It happens. She feels tears welling up again. Sara giggles.

“It’s not funny, Sara.” Sara laughs then gets up off the floor to turn off the tv. She walks to her little sister and throws an arm around her, “Yes it is..Lis, you’re pregnant and gaining weight for a wee one.” Felicity gasps. She knew this was a possibility but she has been avoiding it. She’s been so busy worrying about Oliver and listening to her Mom fret over the party that she has pushed it out of her mind. She does a quick mental math problem and swallows. Oh. 

Helena comes into the space, “You should take a test.” Felicity is chewing her lip. She should but she can’t just go and get a test. The press have been following her lately and even if they don’t follow her, someone could recognize her. They could leak it to the press. They people who want to hurt her could find out and that would give them extra incentive and more leverage. Felicity places a protect hand over her lower abdomen. The others smirk and smile at one another. 

“How am I supposed to get a test? People follow me...which seriously do they not have lives?” she wrinkles her nose, as if smelling something bad. “You nor Sara can go..” 

Isabel speaks up, “I can go. No one really knows me and I fly under the radar..” Felicity shakes her head, “Not as under as you think. You’re living with a Queen. Someone might recognize you and the press would have a feeding frenzy.” 

“I can handle it. Tommy and I are good. When no bump appears, they’ll move on.” 

“Thanks, Isabel. I just don’t want to put that on you and Tommy. You two have been through enough.” She smiles at the other woman. She would never want to do anything to upset their relationship. She loves seeing Tommy so happy. Tommy is finally smiling again and getting back to his pre-initiation self. No way can Felicity jeopardize that. She knows Tommy would agree with Isabel, but she still won’t risk it. 

Sam stands up, “You owe me, big sis.” She looks at him funny. What is he talking about, “He looks at the women. None of you can go. Spotlight and all...that leaves me or Lawton here.” Lawton blushes and shakes his head, “I have to stay with Mrs Queen.” Sam sighs, “Which leaves the little brother doing the dirty work...” He heads to the elevator. 

“I’ve never bought one before so what do I get?” Felicity looks at the other women. They all shake their heads. “Get one of each!” Felicity decides that’s the most practical solution. Sam shakes his head, “You owe me so BIG!” Felicity runs over and hugs him, “I will pay you back BIG! Promise.” 

Sam is gone almost an hour before the front desk calls to ask for permission to send him and JJ up. Everyone had left a half hour ago leaving her alone to pace and fret. She is waiting for Sam when the elevator doors open. She grabs the bag and runs for her ensuite bathroom. Over her shoulder she tells Sam, “You’re the best!” He shakes his head. JJ looks at Sam, “I love her, man. I just never thought I’d have to buy one of those! Or several of those. Oliver owes us. He should be doing this crap.” Sam nods as they get back in the elevator to head home. 

Felicity had seven tests lined up on the counter. She has peed on all of them. She has seven different times set on her phone. Now, all she can do is wait. She decided to not look at any of them until the last timer goes off. She is chewing on her thumbnail when she hears Oliver calling her name, “Felicity?” He knocks gently on the door. She walks over and opens the door to peek out, “Yeah?” 

He smiles at her, “You hiding? The door was locked.” She shakes her head, he’s leaning on the doorframe and he bends down so he can look at her better, “Hey! Hey...sweetheart what is it?” He pushes the hair out of her face. She moves to allow him in. He watches her as he walks in, “I’m late....” He nods, “Late for what?” She snorts. He looks more confused. She smiles, she loves lost puppy face on him. 

“My period, Oliver.” She points to the counter and the tests lined up like toy soldiers. He looks to her and the test twice before he walks over to them, “Don’t touch! I’m not looking at them until they are all done.” He chuckles and throws up his hands. “Okay. I will wait with you.” He slides down the counter and reaches for her hand. She sits on his lap. 

“This could change our whole lives.” She tells him, “If it’s positive...” He smiles and entwines their hands, “Yep. I can’t wait!” She pulls back to look at him, “Really?” He nods. 

“Felicity, with you anything is possible. A baby, which seemed impossible months ago...doesn’t anymore. I want the whole thing with you. A house, kids, a dog...all of it.” She smiles and kisses him as her phone starts going off. Six alarms later, they both stand. She looks first at each one. Then looks at him, “We’re going to be parents.” He picks her up and she wraps her legs around his waist. She is so happy he is happy. They are going to be parents. She is going to have his baby. When he puts her down she is crying, “Happy tears?” He asks. 

“Happy.” He kisses her then drops to his knees. He lifts her tank top up to kiss her stomach, “Mine.” She smiles down at him, “Ours.” He stands up and kisses her, “Ours. I love you.” 

They spend that night curled up in bed together talking about names. Do they want a boy or girl. They both decide healthy is all they care about. They think about Godparents. “Oliver..I want Donna and John, please? I know you have Thea and Tommy to think about..and maybe next time...” He smiles. Next time? 

 

“I think it’s brilliant. Do you think your parents will be upset?” She shrugs. “I will tell them tomorrow that I’m pregnant. Even if, we should wait until I’m 12 weeks.” He doesn’t care, whatever she wants is fine by him. They fall asleep wrap up in each other’s arms. Oliver makes a silent vow to find out what the man at Torture Manor knows and to keep his family safe. He has a family now. He will go to extremes to keep them safe.

 

The next morning they have breakfast together and Oliver leaves. He’s even more tense. She ignores it because that is what she does for him. He needs his space right now. She gives it to him willingly. Felicity gets ready and heads to her parents. Lawton is driving. “I guess we’ll need a carseat soon?” He teases her. Oliver told him this morning. Oliver wants to make sure Lawton is extra careful with her. She smiles, “Yes! I’m going to be a mom..can you believe it?” She practically squeals with excitement. Lawton smiles at her. 

“Yes. I can. You’ll be an excellent one.” They arrive at the huge imposing estate. Felicity hates it. She misses feeling comforted when walking into her parent’s home, this isn’t a home to her. The home, she feels should be her parents is the one she is supposed to already be living in. She keeps putting it off. Now, she doesn’t want to go at all. She’ll discuss it with her Dad. Maybe she can negotiate a reprieve. She enters and heads for her Dad’s office. She keeps an eye out for Laurel. She should be at work. 

She knocks. “Come in.” She slowly opens the door. She peeks around and sees him looking at her, “Lis?” She smiles and closes the door behind her. “I’m glad to see you,” He tells her before cautiously adding, “but why are you here?” She motions to sit and he nods. She makes herself comfortable. Pulling her feet underneath her.

“I came to tell you some news...” He looks worried. “Are you okay? Is he hurting you?” He stands and walks around his desk, “No. No of course not. He’d never do that!” He looks relieved. His overprotective nature brings back fond memories. She also felt safe with him because of him. 

“Dad...I’m pregnant.” She bites her lip and looks away. She doesn’t want to see anger or disappointment on his face. They aren’t as close as they once were, and she is still mad at him but his approval or disapproval still matters. She hears a sharp intake of breath, “Are you okay?” She nods, “Oh Lissy..I am happy for you!” He reaches for her and she stands so he can hug her. She hugs him back briefly. This should be a happy moment and she won’t let their issues take that from them. She dreamed of telling him things like this as a young girl. 

Sometimes a girl just needs her Daddy, “You’re not mad?”   
“No. I suggested this...” She remembers. Oliver saying he didn’t want kids threw her for awhile. 

“I know it’s wrong but...I need a favor.” Her voice is shy and timid. This is unlike her. She just told him he was going to be a grandpa, she can have whatever she wants. “Can we NOT move into the old house...at least for now. I want to bring my baby home to our home. The home Oliver and I created...it’s important to me..” He looks at her thoughtfully. “What does Oliver think?” 

“I didn’t ask him...I’m asking you..” She knows that will play into his hand. He wants to be important to her. He IS important to her. She wasn’t going to give Oliver something else to worry over. He walks back around his desk, “If your husband agrees, then you can wait...Felicity, it’s important Oliver be there..it’s his home as the second in command. His authority could be challenged.”

“I know. Just...I love our home..and I want to bring our baby home to it. ” He smiles at his little girl, “You should go tell your Mom..” Felicity was out of the chair like a shot.

“You should come too..you know how she always likes you to be at her big life moments.” He laughs. He does know that. They walk into the kitchen to find Dinah. She is making a cake. She sees them and stops. 

“Darling, I didn’t know you were coming by today!” Feliity smiles at her Mom,”What’s the occasion?” She asks as she hops up on the counter and watches her Mom. Dinah smiles, “Who needs an occasion to have cake?” She laughs. Felicity joins her. Then she turns serious as she shares a look with her Dad. Things with him are still strained but for now, they are in this together. She missed this easy relationship with him, “I may have a reason to celebrate...” 

Dinah stops pouring the batter into her pans, “Oh really? Do tell!” She wipes her hands on a dish cloth and stands by her daughter and looks at her expectantly, “I found out...I’m pregnant.” Dinah gasps, “Oh my Darling! I’m going to be a grandma!” She is laughing and crying at the same time, “My baby is having a baby!” She cries happy tears. 

“WHAT?” They all turn to see Laurel in the kitchen. Felicity hops off the counter and crosses to her sister, “I’m pregnant.” She just states it clearly. Laurel’s mouth is wide and her eyes fill with rage, “That is why he married you! YOU tricked him..you got knocked up so he’d have to marry you.” Their Dad moves closer while Dinah is eyeing her girls carefully. She knows this needs to happen. The two of them need to air their differences.

“No. I wasn’t pregnant when we married Laurel. But if that makes this easier for you, then go with it.” Felicity folds her hands over her stomach. She doesn’t know why but she feels the need to protect her barely visible bump. Laurel’s eyes follow Felicity’s hands. She glares. “Bullshit. He had to marry you.” Felicity rolls her eyes, “No. Laurel.” Felicity turns to her Dad in question. He knows she is asking for permission to tell Laurel the truth. He nods once. Even if she tells the world, no one will believe her. She is too far gone for that. 

“We went to Vegas, to meet Donna, my birth mother,” she turns and smiles at Dinah, “You remember? The one you told me about...While there we heard Dad was thinking of revoking the contract...I asked Oliver to marry me. He said yes...that’s all there is to it...he’d asked Dad to tear up the contract and--” she stops and takes a moment as she remembers that morning, “We knew if we didn’t get married then and there was a chance we’d never be together..WE decided TOGETHER to marry, Laurel. I’m sorry if that hurts you.” She really was sorry her sister was in pain. Her intention has never been to hurt her sister. 

“I don’t believe you.” Laurel whispers. 

“Laurel..” Felicity sighs, “He loves me. I love him and I know that’s hard for you. It’s why we stay away...but there’s a baby to think about now. Please...just stop.” Felicity’s heart sinks when Laurel shakes her head.

Laurel was very still. She then walked around Felicity to the sink. She grabbed a glass, turned on the tap and filled it. She took a drink. Felicity was beginning to relax. Maybe this was over. Dinah moved to check her cake. In a flash, Laurel had broken her glass and sliced Felicity’s stomach open. Lance reached out and caught Felicity as she fell. The sight of blood had always made Felicity pass out.

Lance looked down at his daughter and then up at his other one, “What have you done?” Laurel only smirked looking from the glass to Felicity, “You should have gotten rid of it years ago.”

 

Sara came in, she grabbed Laurel and got the jagged piece of glass away from her. “You stupid bitch! What are you thinking?” Sara pinned Laurel to the floor. She was on her back. She pulled her by hair and slammed her head into the floor. Laurel screamed while Dinah tried to pull Sara off her sister. “Let me go, Mom!”

The men heard the commotion. One of them grabbed Sara and pulled her off Laurel and took Laurel out. Not of them needed to be told who was to blame. They knew Laurel had lost it long ago. When Lawton came in and saw the blood he scooped Felicity up and ran with her to the car. Sara and Dinah following. Felicity came to in the car.

“The baby!” Felicity sat up screaming. “Please not my baby!” Dinah was comforting her. There is no cramping or blood flow from her uterus. That was a good sign Lawton told her. She tries to take comfort in that. If Laurel killed her baby, she’d kill her. No one would stop her. Felicity cries into her Mom’s neck, “Please not my baby...”

They arrive at the hospital and Lawton carries her in with Dinah by his side. Sara ran ahead to get help. Felicity is immediately taken back to an exam room. Sara and Dinah take seats in the waiting area. Listening as Lawton threatens to dismember any one who tries to keep him from Felicity’s side. Dinah smiles weakly at Sara and puls her into an embrace.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Oliver has been going easy on the guy until this week.   
Lance demanded he go easy on him. Oliver has no idea why. 

He is torn between getting the information and what he’d have to do to get it. He worried that becoming the man, this man is in order to get something out of him, would make him a person Felicity shouldn’t love. Sure, she said she loved all of him and he trusted her. He just wasn’t sure that becoming the person he needs to be to get this information is someone Felicity should be around..Then he learned last night he is going to be a Dad. He has a family to protect. Oliver was cutting a piece of the man’s skin off. He is basically skinning him alive, slowly. Still he refused to talk. He’d curse Oliver and all of them. Oliver would only smirk. Oliver could almost admire his loyalty. Almost. If it wasn’t about Felicity he would admire him for it. His phone went off. Roy looked at it, “It’s Lance.” Oliver stuffed a rag in the man’s throat. Then motioned at Roy.

“Put it on speaker.” Roy picked it up and did as he was told. John was standing across the room with Slade. They were discussing the next plan to get this idiot to speak. They both stopped speaking and turned to Oliver. All of them awaiting instructions.

“Oliver?” Immediately Oliver was at full attention and turns from his task, he didn’t like that sound in Lance’s voice, “Yes. “ Oliver’s voice is controlled to controlled. “You’re on speaker phone.” 

He hears Lance’s voice break, “You need to get to Starling General. NOW.” Oliver sits down the knife he was holding. “Why?” He asks quiet and cautiously. 

“Felicity--Laurel...stabbed her, son.” Oliver starts throwing things and taking off the rubber suit he wore sometimes to keep the blood off him. He was naked underneath it. He grabbed for his clothes. Roy, John and Slade watch. All waiting for the eruption. Roy disconnected the call. Oliver turns to the prisoner, “I’ve been in a good mood this whole time--I doubt I will be when I get back. Think about that and think carefully--IF my sister in law is involved...speaking will be in your best interest.” He buttons his jeans then grabs his sweater pulling it on as he runs for the stairs. 

John drove them to the hospital. The group of men find Dinah and Sara in the waiting room of ob and prenatal. Both women stand when he arrives. Dinah hugs him, “How is she?” Dinah shakes her head, “We don’t know. They’ve told us nothing.” Oliver looks around, “Where the fuck is Lawton?” Dinah has a sad smile, “He refused to leave her side. He’s back there probably bullying the staff.” Oliver nodded. He hugs his mother in law again quickly and makes his way back to his wife. 

Several nurses try to stop him. He cuts them off with just a look. He glares and they immediately back down. No one was going to keep him from his wife, not now. He finally finds her. She is on her side turned away from the door. He sees the rise and fall of her shoulders so he knows she is alive. He breathes for the first time since the phone call. She is okay. He smiles. Lawton is standing at the foot of the bed. Lawton never takes his eyes off Felicity. He thinks Lawton must have learned his lesson on not watching Felicity. Oliver notices a doctor is writing something on a tablet. He pauses for a moment, he needs to collect himself. She was alive. He breaths a sigh of relief.

Taking a deep breath and a step into the room, “Felicity?” She turned towards him slowly with pain etched on her face. He sucked in a breath. She looks up at him sadly, “Oh Oliver!” Felicity sat up and was in his arms as soon as he was by her side. He was to her bed in three quick steps. The doctor watching. Lawton excuses himself. The doctor speaks, “Like I was telling Mrs Queen, the glass missed all her organs. She has some tissue damage, but she got away lucky. There wasn’t even a need for stitches but I gave her a few purely as a precaution.” Oliver could tell Felicity had insisted. Felicity’s head was buried in his chest. He waited but neither spoke, “And the baby? She’s pregnant--” Oliver swallowed, “We only found out last night.”

The doctor looked up and started to speak but someone else entered, “Ah. Here we are.” He smiles at the intern. The doctor walks over to the sonogram machine and fires it up. He smiles warmly at the young couple, “As I was telling your wife, the baby is fine. No cramping or bleeding. Both good signs. The wound is on her side, not near here uterus. It’s no a deep wound. Your wife, however,” he chuckles and Oliver knows the man has been charmed by his wife, like most men, “wants more reassurance.” Oliver completely agrees. 

“She was insistent. Something about how you would fillet me with a butter knife if I rejected her request...which makes it not a request, her words.” The man is telling the story with a jovial attitude. Oliver beams with pride. Oliver looks from the doctor down to his wife, “I would too. Just say the word.” She moves back and smiles, “It’s okay...we’re going to get to see the baby.” 

The doctor laughs and gets the machine set up and ready to go. He turns to the intern and nods and the intern turns off the lights. “This will be cold. Sorry about that.” Felicity is now on her back with her hospital gown pulled up and the blankets covering her bottom. She shivers as the thick jelly hits her skin. Oliver squeezes her hand. The doctor takes a wand and starts moving while adjusting some buttons. All of a sudden, the most amazing sound comes through, ta-thump..ta-thump..ta-thump.. extremely rapid, “is that normal?” Oliver whispers.“Yes, Mr Queen. A good steady heartbeat on your little one.” The doctor moves it around some more “And there...there is your little one, Mrs Queen. You can see the heartbeat right there--” he points to a blob on the screen that is moving. Felicity starts to cry. “I’m going to take some measurements and get you a due date.”

Felicity can only nod at him slightly, she is too enthralled with watching the heartbeat. Her baby. Oliver’s baby...their baby. She cries. She turns to Oliver who is smiling just as bright. They are so close their noses are touching, “Our baby..” she whispers to him and he nods. He moves to kiss her but instead gently nudges her nose with his in an eskimo kiss. “Our baby, Mrs Queen.” 

The doctor clears his throat, “Well, Mr and Mrs Queen, you are ten weeks and two days, estimated, along. Everything looks healthy and normal.” Felicity is shocked, “Mrs Queen? Are you okay?” Oliver looks to her, “Felicity? Sweetheart?” She looks to Oliver, “That means--Vegas. Our wedding night.” He is looking at her oddly, “Yeah...” She smiles, “Not after a fight about a vibrator...but the night we got married. That’s a much better story--” Oliver puts his hand to chest laughing. The doctor looks confused, “Felicity, no kid wants to hear about the night they were conceived. Trust me.” She shrugs, “maybe not..” The doctor looks between them and shrugs with a smile.

“Mrs. Queen, we will keep you tonight for observation.” Oliver turns to her, “If you’re staying so am I.” The doctor starts printing out copies of the sonogram for the new parents. He hands them to them and leaves. 

“No. You have work and you’re already tired. Go home. Rest.” He shakes his head and sits back on the bed with her, “No. I’m staying. I wouldn’t rest at home. I’d just be worried about the two of you.” He puts his hand on her stomach and starts cleaning the gel off. She smiles at that. The two of them...aw. “You win. But go tell my parents that I’m fine. And that the wee one is too.” He kisses her cheek. He walks out to find Lawton by the door. 

“I owe you man.” Lawton shakes his head, “No. I should have never left her side...I also should have shot that woman.” Oliver shakes his head, “The woman is our boss’s daughter too.” Lawton stares straight ahead, “It needs to be done.” Oliver couldn’t argue with that logic. He pats the man on the shoulder and makes his way to the waiting room. He finds Dinah and Lance with Sara. He also finds his Mom and Thea. John, Roy and Slade are also standing around waiting. As he enters, Donna and the boys bust through the doors. John rushes to her. Oliver clears his throat and everyone looks at him, “She’s fine. Resting. They’re going to keep her overnight for observation.” He moves closer and hands his Mom, Dinah and Donna each a copy of the sonogram, “Here’s the baby. The baby is fine with a healthy heartbeat.” All three women aren’t listening. Donna and Moira had only suspected but now they knew she was pregnant. They are all looking at the picture of the baby with tears in their eyes. Oliver smiles at them before Lance motions for him to join him in the corner. 

“Any developments with the man?” Oliver shakes his head. He doesn’t want to talk about that right now, “Laurel. I want something done to her. She is putting MY family at risk.” Lance sighs, “I know. I have her locked in her room right now. I need time.” Oliver just looks at him. He doesn’t think time is the solution. Lance walks over to his wife and they leave. Never sparing a glance for Donna or the boys. Awkward. 

John approaches, “What did Lance say about Laurel.” Oliver is watching the people in the room, “Same shit, different day.” John sighs, “What are you going to do?” His eyes cut to John for a brief moment, “I don’t know yet.” After saying goodbyes and promising to call if there is a change everyone leaves and Oliver returns to Felicity’s room. She’s awake. 

“Hey. I thought maybe you left.” She says through a sleepy haze. He smiles. She too adorable, “Never.” She moves over and he climbs into the small bed with her. “You know the nurses frown upon this, right?” She smiles up at him, “I know...but I know you will get all angry face and win any argument.” He kisses her head. Yes, he will. If she wants or needs this, then this is what she will have. They fall asleep like that. When a nurse comes by she doesn’t have the heart to break it up. She smiles and shuts the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...Laurel hurt Felicity and risked their baby...
> 
> How far will Oliver go to protect his family? 
> 
> Things are coming together and the end is very near.


	30. The things we do to protect the ones we love..they aren't sins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver learns the truth and loses.
> 
> EDIT: this chapter could be triggering. Their is violence and talk of sexual violence. Please don't read if this could trigger you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late and for any mistakes as this was edited on my iPad mini...a labor of love I tell ya!
> 
> Thank you for your continued love and support. A special thanks to those helping with this last part of the story. The original ending was scraped as was the back up...for reasons.

Felicity is asleep when Oliver leaves. He kisses her forehead and smiles at her barely visible bump. His family. His. He’d brought her home this morning and she promptly fell asleep. She is always so tired, she told him. He grins, it’s not easy making a new person, he replied. He never thought he would be the man to lose his heart to a woman..but he did and now they're going to be a family. He looks back at her one more time before he goes to speak with Lawton.

He gives Lawton instructions that anyone who is not family? Is not to be allowed near Felicity. He should be an actual obstacle between her and others. Lawton nods. Oliver doesn't delude himself into believing Lawton agrees because Oliver ordered it or because of Bratva loyalty. He does it because he loves Felicity. He may, In fact, be IN love with her. A few months ago, Oliver would have killed him or took his other eye. Now, he understands loving her is hard to avoid and Lawton's love keeps Oliver's wife safe. He thinks this is called personal growth or that's what Felicity says.

 

Oliver heads to his car and finds John leaning against his car waiting. They both silently get in the car. “One way or another, he dies today. I’m done.” John nods and gets in. Oliver is done playing games. He doesn’t care what Lance says or does to him for disobeying. He won’t let anyone hurt his family. He can’t touch Laurel, but he can stop the Italians. He will settle for their blood until he can have Laurel's. 

 

Oliver calls Slade to give him a direct order. Oliver rarely gives direct orders, but today is no ordinary day. Oliver looks over to John and he knows he isn’t happy about today’s events. He also knows there is nothing he can do. Slade is also unhappy about the turn of events. Both men realize the stakes just went up. They arrive and wordlessly enter the basement to await Slade. Oliver walks over to the man and strips naked, he foregoes the suit today. Today he goes all in. 

This ends today. Today he wins. Today he channels the man he was before he met Felicity. The man Lance sought out to protect his youngest daughter. To do this,Oliver does something he thought he’d never do. Today he will win this war with the man in front of him. He prays things don't go as far as they could, but he is preparing himself for the worst.

 

The man once again chained to the ceiling just lulls his head to the side and smirks when Oliver is done getting undressed, “We do our dance again, Little Queen.” Oliver knows he lost this man’s respect because he didn’t bring his A game to begin with, Oliver laughs. “No, we do a new dance today. A dance I don’t think you will enjoy much--” The man laughs. Oliver’s phone goes off and he walks over closer to the man, “yeah...good. bring HER down.” 

“Another girl? " the man says it with a sadness. "Your wife again?" This s sad with hope and perhaps respect. Oliver only smirks. "Another traitor..you really have trouble with your women, eh Queen?” He lets out a pained laugh. Oliver looks the man over, he has strips of skin missing. He has stab wounds that are oozing with infection still he challenges him. His shoulders are dislocated and there is a good possibility he’s arm have lost blood flow and are in need of amputation. Amputation? He should of thought of that sooner. They are here now. Is is the plan he chose.

Oliver stands in front of the man. He folds his arms over his chest, he rubs his thumb over his lips in concentration and watches for the man’s reaction to his next words, “I decided--a wife for a wife...” The man looks up at Oliver, “That is against the rules! Damn it Queen.” This man suddenly isn’t so weak. He tries his chains again. He would kill Oliver if he could, Oliver can see it in his eyes. Oliver walks to the man, “Rules? Where were your rules when it comes to MY wife...You taunted me with the things you and your men will do to my wife...well, yours is here...” Oliver moves so the man has a clear view of his wife, bound and gagged being carried down the stairs by Slade. Oliver notices the look Slade levels at him. He isn’t happy with this assignment or where this is going. Oliver takes note that she is blindfolded, tied with her arms together and she is gagged. The man goes pale. His eyes dart from his wife’s ass in the air to Oliver then the other men. He makes a pained, inhuman wailing noise. Oliver cringes internally. His face shows a smile. 

The man starts shouting in Italian, “Bella Mia! Mi tresor!” The woman’s head jerks up. She knows she’s in trouble now. She is sat on the cold med table. Oliver nods to Slade. Both silently prays this doesn’t go too far. Oliver knows he will go as far as he has to go to save Felicity. He will even become the man she can’t love to protect her and their child. He shouts an order. The woman is tied to the table. The man gulps. The air is full of tension. Roy and John are standing side by side. Both watching and both impotent to change the outcome of today. 

 

The man shouts to his wife, “Mi amore!” She looks to the sound. She doesn’t speak. Oliver walks up to the man, “What was it you said your men would do to my wife?” The man looks from Oliver to his wife. Oliver knows the man, like himself, married for love not duty. He adores this woman. Oliver is counting on that adoration to keep him from having to do something horrible to the woman. He is counting on their love to make this man sacrifice himself the way Oliver would if their roles were reversed. Then again, this man might not be as strong as he thinks or his loyalty may be to the Italians not his wife. 

“You wouldn’t Little Queen. Everyone knows your wife softened you...” Oliver smirks. He isn't a rapist or normally a murderer or torturer of women. This is the exception. Felicity is the exception. He leans in close and makes a gesture to himself, “I’m already naked...might as well make it worth my time..” The man looks straight ahead, working his jaw. Trying to fight off his emotions. Oliver watches him swallow. Watching his Adam’s apple bob up and down. He can see the tears forming in the man’s eyes, “What would your kindhearted wife think of you raping a helpless woman?”

Oliver shrugs, “Strip her.” He yells as he walks and pulls the med table to a dark corner. The woman whimpers. He won't think about what Felicity would think of him. How it will change things between them. In his mind, she will be alive to be disappointed in him, to hate him. He's okay with anything as long as she's alive. 

Slade looks at him with concern. John walks to him pulling him away from the table, “You can’t do this, Man.” Oliver levels his cold glare at John, “Fine. You go home and tell Donna that your morality is why her daughter isn’t safe! You tell her how sorry you are when this bastard and his men do far worse to Felicity." Oliver watches John. He's upset, John's moral compass is strong and he can't handle this. John is inherently good. Oliver would follow his lead but this is his wife. There is no 'too far'. "What will you tell Donna when she stands over her daughter’s coffin? Sorry, I couldn’t let some strangers wife get hurt? I couldn’t stomach being the man I needed to be to save your daughter?” Oliver sees fire in John's eyes.

John shakes his head, “ I am man enough. I am twice the man you pretend to be.. It’s not right. Oliver, we can protect Felicity...We don’t have to do this! I won’t be a part of this.” Oliver sneers at him.

“What would you do for Donna?” John stops and throws his hands up. There is no lengths he wouldn’t go to for Donna and they all know it. Oliver has one problem. One giant flaw in his plan: he isn’t a rapist. This doesn’t get him hard. He isn’t his father. This does not turn him on. He decides he has to play it out. He schools his feature, he channels his father, “So..what shall your wife do first? What was it you wanted MINE to do? That’s right suck your cock...” Oliver walks over to the table. Never looking at the woman. He can't. Perhaps he isn't as strong and as much of an animal as he's always believed...or believed before Felicity.

He hears the man wail then, “Wait--.....Please?” Oliver smiles broadly but covers it before he turns around. He just won. The woman was never even touched, her clothes still in order on her body. Oliver taps the table and moves to the man. Oliver had prayed the order would be enough and it was. Thank god this didn’t go too far. Oliver closes his eyes for a just a moment, “Details.” 

“Our...our Godfather...our leader? ..his son, has lost his mind over your wife. The Godfather has told him he is to let it go. He won’t. He has a spy...the sister.” Oliver hisses, “Laurel? Laurel Lance?” The guy nods, “She’s helping Cooper to get the girl. He wants her. Only her nothing else.” Oliver has murder in his eyes. 

“And...” 

“They will kidnap your wife. Cooper will take her far away. He has homes and money set aside for the good life.” He laughs, “The kid is stupid. Heifer I met your wife I wondered about her...she's too strong for a man-child. She'd destroy him." The man almost chuckles. "Your wife is the boy's first love claims are still in love.." Oliver punches the man. "Hey! I didn't say. It. I saw your wife, she loves only you." Oliver smiles at that, "the boy won't stop until he possesses her."

“Whatever happens to my wife, whether you’re dead or alive will happen to yours.” The man’s smile drops. “You can’t mean that!” 

“Oh, but I do.” Oliver assures him. He looks to each of his men silently giving them the order. If he dies, they are to do as Oliver promised this man he would.

“You won’t be able to do it...your dad...he’s bankrolling the boy. They are all in it together... and everyone knows you fear the old man. He holds your leash, we all know that...” Oliver just quirks his eyebrow and then looks over at the man’s wife. The man sighs and continues, “He wants a go at your wife..that’s all he’s asked for, one night. That and knowing he took from you the only thing you love in this world.” The man lulls his head to the side, “Your dad is one sick son of a bitch.” Oliver agrees. He grabs his phone, “Call your men. Call them off.”

“No. I can’t.” 

Oliver gets close to the man’s ear, “Then your wife will spend one night with my father, also. I will take her to him right now.” The man vomits down himself. Yes, he does understand how fucked up Robert Queen is and what he is capable of doing. “You win.” For once having that sick bastard as a father works in his favor. 

The man calls his men,he tells them the deal with Cooper is off. That they owe Robert Queen nothing. It’s too big a price to pay for the amount of work. The man on the other end agrees. His men were never truly in favor of this, they did it out of loyalty to him. Oliver grabs the burner phone and tosses it against the wall smashing it.

“Why and who are you so loyal to?” The man shakes his head. Oliver growls. The man knows he’s dead. His men will do their best to protect his precious wife and children.

“Cooper...he told me if I did as he asked...my daughter, Cara..she wouldn’t have to marry him. The Godfather wants her for his son... If I didn’t, he’d marry her. Rape her. Torture her. Destroy her slowly...my baby girl...” The man is silently crying. Oliver turns away. Fuck. A week ago, he wouldn’t have understood a father’s devotion to a child. Now, he gets it. If it weren’t his family he’d let the man go. 

“I will protect her. Your Cara..if you want.” The man looks at Oliver. With respect and appreciation. The man knows his own men can't save her, hit an outsider might. He nods. Oliver can’t let an innocent girl pay the price for Cooper’s obsession with Felicity. He makes a silent vow to do everything he can to protect this man’s daughter.

 

Oliver unties and releases the gag on the man’s wife. She jumps from the table. She spits on him. He expected nothing less. 

“I will give you five minutes to say goodbye before I kill your husband. Roy, John, Slade and Oliver head upstairs. The man was untied so he can hug her, soothe her and tell her goodbye. The men once upstairs say nothing. Oliver is thinking of ways to kill Cooper and Laurel. He calls Lance and tells him they need to meet.He has details, “What did you do, kid? I told you not yet!” Oliver hangs up. He doesn’t know what Lance’s problem is and he doesn’t care. He needs to protect his own wife and child. He almost lost them yesterday. It won’t happen again. 

 

When the time is up he heads downstairs. He shoots the man once in the temple. The woman, his wife, is upstairs, she hears it and breaks down. Oliver doesn’t want to see her again. Slade blindfolds her and dumps her close to her people. Oliver is sick over what almost happened. He is a firm believer that non-members should not be used as leverage in these things. If he’d had a choice or time he would have done things differently. He knows he has a new enemy but he also has a chance at saving his family. He also needs to find a way to protect her daughter. 

Roy and John stay to get rid of the body and clean the basement. The man held out for a long time. He’d still be holding on if not for the kidnapping of his wife. Oliver arrives at Pahkan’s house. He walks right in. None of the men even try to stop him. They see his set jaw, his death glare and all move out of his way. There are tons of strangers in the house preparing for the party tonight. He walks into the office without knocking, “Where is Laurel?” Lance looks up, “At her office. Why?” 

“She’s working with the Italian to get Felicity. Cooper wants Felicity and Laurel is the spy. And we know what we do to spies.” Lance nods. “I will deal with her.”Oliver slams his fist down, “No! You won’t. That’s the problem. You don’t deal with her.” Lance looks at him with fire in his eyes, “Don’t you dare, tell me how to deal with my family. Ivo will marry her and she will be gone.” 

“Not. good. enough.” 

“It’s all I will give you.” Lance stands to counter Oliver, “Don’t forget who I am. I can have you killed or my daughter removed from you.” 

Oliver stands to his full height and smiles, “Try it. I’m not the one you should fear if you do. Watch what she does! Felicity has no fear of you.” Oliver storms out. He knows Lance has Laurel guarded to heavily to kill her. Her guards are ones that are extremely loyal to Lance or else he would go after her. He is going home. He wants to spend time with his wife. 

 

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Felicity has spent most of the day talking to her friends from school. She called Iris to tell her about the pregnancy, she knows she should wait, but she can’t. She's too excited. They discussed a baby shower and how Iris insists on being Auntie Iris. She didn't demand Eddie be an "uncle" and Felicity is thankful for that. They laughed a lot and Felicity promised to give her weekly updates and take lots of bump shots. Iris is more excited than She thought she would be. Then Felicity called Caitlin, who was happy but cautious. Felicity assured her things were going well with her and Oliver. Caitlin seemed less than convinced. She had seen up close how messed up things were after the engagement party. Caitlin asked tons of pregnancy questions and did seem better by the end of the call. Caitlin told her it seemed like things were fine and she should just rest and try not to worry. Easier said than done. 

She was sitting on the couch researching some baby sites, looking for one of those “your baby is as big as a _____” this week things. She wants a site like that and found one when she hears the elevator. She jumps up hoping it’s Oliver, Lawton is in front of her. Tonight is her parents party and maybe Oliver came home early to prepare. He isn’t happy that Felicity wants to attend. He’s worried and overprotective at the best of times and this is not the best of times. She looks at Lawton’s back, thinking she should tell Oliver this is unnecessary. Lawton blocks direct access to her which is seems a bit much. Lawton told her this morning that Oliver insisted. He looks back at her and makes a face then turns back to the elevator. Felicity giggles and Lawton turns to look at her and she shrugs. 

When the door opens Tommy, beaten and unconscious is thrown into the apartment. She screams and tries to get to him. Lawton goes for his gun but is too late and he is shot. She screams louder. She looks up and sees Cooper Sheldon, “Hello Love..” Two men exit the elevator and grab her. She struggles but is too scared of hurting the baby to really fight them. 

They make their way to a waiting car. Inside the car is Laurel. “Good. You got her.” Laurel sneers at Felicity from the front seat. “I NEVER want her back in the States. Understood?” Cooper smiles at her, “Of course. She’s mine now. I will keep her safely hidden away. She is my princess, right Love?" He pulls Felicity close and kisses her temple. She glares at him. She is still sore from where Laurel hurt her or she’d kick the shit out of him. Instead she looks at Laurel.

“Dad won’t let you get away with this...Oliver will kill you!” Laurel smirks at her from her seat in the front passenger side, “Dad will not hurt me. He never does. Oliver...Oliver will turn to me then he and I will be together...it’s fate. We’re soul mates. No matter what...we are soul mates.” She nods her head as if she is convincing herself not Felicity. 

“Oliver hates you! You crazy bitch.” Cooper slaps her. “Don’t speak to her that way. And I don’t want to hear the name Oliver EVER again.” Laurel turns back around. They are heading towards the Glades. “You know, Felicity...I will make sure Ollie is happy in every way.” She smiles back at her, “I was his first love, his first girlfriend, his first lover...It’s a shame really that you tried to get in the way of that.” Laurel turns to her, “But I forgive you. It’s all better now.” She smiles. 

“Holy shit Laurel, you have really lost your fucking mind! He can’t stand you. With or without me, he won’t go to you. How--how can one person be so incredibly self absorbed to not see that someone hates you?” Laurel glares, “He doesn’t hate me. THIS...all of this will prove to him how much I love him. What an excellent Bratva wife I will make.” Felicity just stares at her, alcohol really does kill your brain cells kids, she thinks it but doesn't say it.

 

They drop Laurel off at her car. For a brief moment Laurel turns to look at her and Felicity has hope she will help her. Laurel shrugs and gets on her car. Felicity can’t help it, she cries. She cries for herself, for her baby, for Tommy and for Lawton. The men could be dead. She could die, her baby could die. Her baby, oh good..Cooper doesn’t know. Laurel didn't tell him. 

He grabs her face and caresses, “Don’t cry. I’m sorry we had to be so violent. I know you detest violence, but one of my men was taken and we heard that he may have talked...” He strokes her cheek. She moves away and he looks angry, “It’s okay...I know you still love me. Laurel told me.” 

“Laurel is a crazy psycho-bitch. I don’t love you Cooper. I love my husband.” He takes in a sharp breath, “No. You do not love that neanderthal. He is beneath you.” She turns to look out the window. Oliver will find her. He will come for her, for them. 

 

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Oliver calls the elevator down. As he’s waiting police are arriving, “Queen” Oliver turns, he really doesn’t need their meddling asses to deal with today, “yeah.” 

“We need you to come with us.” There is no way they could know about the dead Italian. His wife won’t talk and the body probably isn’t even hid yet. “Why?” The elevator arrives and Oliver sees blood in it, “What the fuck?” He jumps in, two officers follow him. They get upstairs and find Tommy and Lawton, “CCTV of the elevator showed your brother entering the elevator with two men, he didn’t look well...he seemed to be dragged onto it..” Oliver looked up from where he was kneeling next to Tommy, “You think? Call 911. Get paramedics here!” The younger officer radios for an ambulance. Oliver is holding Tommy, “Please don’t die...please don’t die.” He looks over at Lawton, then it hits him, “Where the fuck is my wife?” The older officer looks at him, “The reason we were called is the next images are of your wife being dragged out of here...Sir, we think she was kidnapped.” 

Oliver’s entire world stops. NO...nonononono...this cannot be happening. Not her. Not now. He falls back on his ass. He can’t lose her...them. “She was just released from the hospital...she’s pregnant.” Oliver mutters. The younger cop looks at him, “Sir...are you saying you want US to look for her?” Oliver looks up at him, “Fuck yes. I want everyone looking for my wife!” The officer is shocked. If there is one thing he knows about the Bratva elite, they don’t want law enforcement involved. He looks at Oliver and he doesn’t see the badass Bratva playboy. He sees a man devastated that his pregnant wife is gone. He puts his hand on Oliver’s shoulder, “We will do all we can...” The man knows Felicity, she tutored him one summer when she was home on break and he had to attend summer school. She’s a sweet kid. Too sweet for this life. The man bends down at the knees, “IF we find them first, do you want me to call you?” Oliver looks at the officer like he’s speaking pig latin. They don’t work together. He just nods at him. The officer smiles, “I know your wife, she shouldn’t have to suffer.” 

Oliver starts running on auto pilot. His whole being is on full alert. He has to get her back, he has to get her back, he has to get her back...Goddamn fucking Laurel. He's pulling at his hair. What the fuck has she done this time? 

He knows she got wind of them learning of her plan and made her move. His guess is one of Lance’s men has been feeding her information. That’s not his priority right now. He swallows, his Dad could have Felicity right now. Oh god. He pulls out his phone and calls Lance, “They took her...Laurel...helped, I know it.. I WILL kill her.” Lance makes an unearthly screaming noise. “Felicity could be with my father, do you realize what you’ve done?” Oliver ends the call. He calls John and Slade. He needs them looking for her now. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Donna is with John when he finds out. He looks at her with tears in her eyes, “What happened to my baby girl?” John tells her. He hugs her and he leaves. He wants to stay but she begs him to find her baby. Donna doesn’t fall apart. Not this time. This time she will confront the person responsible for all of this. This time she won’t cower like the young girl she was when they took her baby. She’s isn’t easily manipulated and doubting herself this time. 

She grabs her keys and coat when the boys observe her, they follow. They all wordlessly get into the car and drive to the Lance’s house. When they get there, Donna takes a moment to collect herself, the boys follow their Mom when she exits the car. She storms in like she owns the place. The guards know John and don’t try to stop his wife. The boys watch and almost feel sorry for the person who has earned their Mom's wrath. They know something is about to go down, she never told them that Felicity is missing. She didn't have the heart.

Donna finds Dinah, Quentin and Sara in the foyer, “What the fuck did your brat do to my daughter?” Quentin turns to her and is seething, “This is NONE of your business! Get out of my house!" She puts her hands on her hips, “Oh isn’t it? She tortured my baby, she humiliated her and now she has had her kidnapped...I may not be parent of the year, but my kids are sane!” 

Sam steps up, “Mom, let’s not overstate things...sanity is a slippery slope. Mikey..he isn’t--” Donna looks at him and he shuts up. This is not the time for jokes. Dinah moves to her husband’s side, “Donna we are all worried. We should all work together to find Felicity.” Donna gives a weak smile, “This isn’t over. That girl needs to pay for what she’s done. She’s hurt my baby for the last fucking time, Quentin. I mean it. I will take her out myself if I have to..” 

Sara snorts, “You may have to do it. Dad should have had Laurel locked away a long time ago.” They all turn to her, “We are all thinking it. Ivo’s been here for a month and nothing...you let this happen, Dad. You let Laurel take Felicity and whatever happens to her is on you.” 

With that Sara goes up the stairs. She has no need to spend time with them. She needs to find Nyssa. They both will work to get her sister back. Sara learned after the engagement party that doing nothing will get her nowhere. She has taken control,of her own life.

“Nyssa where are you?”

“I’m following Robert Queen...like you asked.” Sara smiles, “Is my sister with him?” Nyssa snorts, “Of course not.” Sara lets out a sigh of relief. Sara is pulling out all her information and her weapons. As Sara is pulling out her information and weapons her door is flung open, “Please tell me you have something, anything for me..” Sara gasps when she turns to see Oliver. He looks wild, possessed. He needs Felicity more than the rest of us put together. She disconnects her call.

“I do.” Oliver grabs her arm and drags her to her Dad’s office. Normally Sara would make him stop but she doesn’t today. She understands. When they arrive Slade, Roy, and John are in the office with her Dad. 

“Tell us everything you know.” Sara looks to see her Dad’s shocked face, “Lis isn’t with Robert Queen.” Oliver’s relief is palpable. 

“How do you know this?” She avoids her Dad’s gaze, “Nyssa has been following him. We suspect he was involved. He is one fucked up dude. We take turns keeping an eye on him.” 

Oliver levels his gaze at her so she understands his sincerity, "thank you...I owe you." She smiles proudly.

“Sara, sweetheart that’s dangerous.” Lance’s voice is strangled, “I know that Dad..but my sister, all of us with a vagina suffer and live in fear because of him...you hadn’t taken him out...we were protecting ourselves.”

“You mean others are involved?”

“Just Helena...Nyssa and myself.” Lance shakes his head, “This stops now.” Sara shakes her head, “No. It doesn’t. We have a right to defend ourselves, especially when no one else will...” Oliver smirks at her. She’s right. They didn’t take him, they didn’t protect them so what right do they have to tell them they can’t protect themselves? 

Oliver interrupts this isn’t getting his wife back, “Anything else?” Sara looks away, “Helena has been tailing Cooper Sheldon for weeks now. She lost him today...She’s fucking one of his men for information so there’s that option..” Fuck. They have her. At least, Nyssa is on his Dad. Lance sits down hard into his chair. They all look and wait, “It wasn’t supposed to happen like this...” Oliver shakes his head, “John, I want you on Robert Queen. I want him brought to Torture Manor.” John nods, “Can’t wait.”

Sara stands, “Oliver...why not just have me bring him in? John will have to go in guns blazing...I can get him there without guns...” Lance shakes his head, “No. Absolutely not!” No one minds him, “Do it. Slade, you go with her for back up.” Oliver adds quickly. He doesn't know if Sara can handle it.

 

That will keep Felicity out of his hands. Oliver looks at Lance again, he’s still lost in thoughts.  
“Roy I want you using your Glades contacts. See, if they’re in or around the city..if anyone knows anything. Report back to me, then head over to Helena’s and protect her, we may need her contact.” Roy nods and takes off. He turns to John, “You’re with me. We are going to find him and we are going to kill him. But first, we find Laurel.” John smiles. 

Oliver was going to get his wife back. He had to get her back. There is no other way. He will get anyone who gets in his way. He looks to Lance who seems lost in thought. How the hell did everything fall apart so fast? He shakes his head to dispel where his thoughts were headed. He looks to John and they both leave the office without even acknowledging Lance. Dinah enters the room as soon as they exit. 

As Oliver is waiting Sam approaches him, “JJ can do a lot with the computers now. Maybe he can find something?” Oliver nods, “Sure if he wants.” He is growing impatient waiting for John, “I want to come with you or do something...” Oliver starts shaking his head, “Oliver, she’s my sister!” 

“And she’s my wife. No. I am not letting her little brother get involved in this fucked up life. Got it?” He nods. Both of them knowing this isn’t over. Sam gave up college and medical school to move here. He sees this as his new life. Oliver sees it as no life at all. He won’t compound the tragedies. John comes out and hugs his son. The two men leave. Both hoping to find the girl that bonded them together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so now you know who all was involved...some of the whys and maybe you caught the foreshadowing of things to come? 
> 
> This chapter was really hard to write and honestly, It accomplished what it needs to but I'm still meh about it.


	31. hellfire to those who try to separate me from my lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity is missing. How far is too far?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First thanks for your continued love and support for this story!! Y'all are the best. I am still just in shock how many people like this story. It was just a silly idea I had one night when the show had disappointed me. 
> 
> Second, thanks to Civiily for her help last night. Still if this chapter sucks, it's all me. She did her best! Thanks, My Mutual Stalker. 
> 
> Third all mistakes are mine...in all honesty, this chapter is a beast and I did my best to edit it but...I was starting to cry over everything and decided to throw it up here and hope for the best! 
> 
> Last...this could be triggering. The rest of the story will have violence and past sins resurfacing. Please read with caution.

Felicity has been with Cooper for 36 hours now. They have moved from hotel to hotel to hotel. Every twelve hours. Cooper is paranoid they will be caught. He should be, Oliver will never give up on her. Bratva had the seedier ways out of town blocked while the police force had the legal ways blocked. Felicity is impressed the police were actually looking for her. She wonders who decided to allow the police department to help. Probably Oliver. Her Dad would never throw in with the police. She watches Cooper as he answers the door for their room. He has ordered room service. If she weren’t pregnant she would try and free herself from captivity but she won’t risk her little one. 

“Thank you! My wife and I are famished.” He tells the hotel employee. The employee giggles. Felicity rolls her eyes. They are in the bridal suite so the employee must assume they are working up an appetite. Once the cart is in the room and the door closes he immediately puts the gun in his waist band. She shakes her head. Cooper was never very good at the whole violence, wiseguy routine. She can’t believe she once found him adorably dorky and lovable. He was charming when they first met in college. He seemed so worldly to Felicity. She was young, naive and probably desperate to connect to someone. 

She walks to the table Cooper has set up. He pours her wine. She can’t drink it. She can’t. She is scared of what he will do to her, if he finds out about the baby. He hands it to her, “ I don’t drink wine anymore.” He tilts his head, “Why not?” She shrugs, “I just don’t. It gives me headaches.” He considers her for a moment. Then shrugs and drinks it himself. She sits and starts to eat her food. The baby needs nourishment and she needs the strength to get out of here. 

“May I ask a question?” He smiles at her indulgently, “You just did, Lissy.” She smiles, at least she hopes it was a smile. It didn't feel like a smile to her. “Yes. Please ask me anything.” She takes a deep breath, “Why? Why me? Why are you going through all this trouble for ME?” 

He blinks a few times, “Oh, Lissy. You’ve never seen yourself clearly..nor my love for you.” She hates when people imply she doesn’t know her worth, because she definitely does. She says nothing and doesn’t argue. Cooper has always liked to be the leader and have his word be the only ones. He’s been indulged his whole life and expects everyone to placate him. No wonder he and Laurel get along so well. 

“I never wanted to leave you..not back in college and not that day in Vegas.” He sips his wine and looks over the top of his glass in what she thinks he means to be a sexy look. It turns her stomach. He sits his glass down, “I had let you go. I’d let the idea of us go. Then a few months back I had to come here to Starling City with my Dad. One of our men was in trouble. I saw Laurel…she told me about your arranged marriage and how sad you were. How you tried to talk your Dad out of it.” He reaches across the table and takes her hand. She fights her natural instinct to pull away. 

“She told me I needed to save you. I am the only one who can and she is right, I am.” He looks at her proudly and puffs out his chest. “We’ve been talking since then and plotting. I really thought it was more of a game…then I saw you with that- - neanderthal and I KNEW he wasn’t for you. Laurel was right, he isn’t good for you or to you.” He shakes his head, “The way he wanted to make you wear his ring…it was disgusting his sense of ownership over you.” He squeezes her hand. Of course, Laurel is behind this and has been for months! Laurel played on Cooper’s need to be a hero. Now, in his head he thinks he is saving her. If she didn’t hate Laurel, she might be impressed with her ability to get everyone to do her bidding. 

“After seeing you in Vegas, I KNEW we were meant to be. I called Laurel and we came up with this plan. A REAL plan…HIM making you marry him almost derailed us…but I couldn’t let you suffer.” He cups her cheek, “I couldn’t leave you with him. That would have been inhumane. Laurel and I agreed on that. You my Love deserve the best.” He removes his hand from her face and takes a bite of his food while she watches him wondering just how her life got this messed up. And why hadn’t she noticed how crazy the people around her are?

“A couple of weeks ago, Laurel brought me to meet Robert Queen.” Felicity gasps. Robert? This is not good. Not good at all. “He’s our financial backer. He isn’t as rich as he once was, but he has enough to bankroll us. He took the very last of his fortune to help us. He says he’s a dead man walking. He also could get Tommy where we needed him and then get into your building. Oliver had you locked away like Rapunzel.” He laughs and shakes his head. Felicity feels tears welling up in her eyes, poor Tommy. Felicity imagines Robert used one of Tommy’s siblings or Isabel as leverage. Tommy would go through hell for those he loves. 

She’s pulled from her thoughts by Cooper’s words, “I love you, Lissy…now, we can be together. I shouldn’t have left you in college. I should have convinced you to run off with me. Then we could have been married by now.” He sips his wine, “We are a true life Romeo and Juliet.” She looks away afraid he may see the look of disgust on her face. Romeo and Juliet? She sighs inwardly. He is as crazy as Laurel. Who wants to be Juliet, when she dies in the end? 

 

She continues eating glad he didn’t expect gratitude or ask her anything in return. Cooper is nothing if not a self important, self entitled spoiled brat. Hmmm…He does have a lot in common with Laurel.Cooper keeps eyeing his phone. 

“Expecting a call?” He looks to her, “Yes. He should have called yesterday but definitely today.” She puts another bite of chicken in her mouth and chews it, watching him carefully. “Who should have called?” He looks to his plate. She notices he looks sad, then his shoulders shake. She keeps eating slowly. “Don’t hate me Lissy…” A little late for that she thinks but says, “Why would I hate you?” He looks up at her, “I had to make a deal to free you from him, from that monster.” She does her best to hide her anger and bites the inside of her cheek to stay quiet. Oliver is NOT a monster. “I told you that already but I had to make a deal…A horrible deal…” She drops her fork. “What did you do, Cooper?” He has tears in his eyes. He stands and walks to the window. The drapes have remained closed and she isn’t allowed by them. She wonders if he will open them. He doesn't, damn it. He turns back to her.

“I told him…I told him he could spend one night with you. Just one. I promise…It’s why we haven’t made love yet. I promised.” She gasps, “Who?” Maybe this person could help her? Maybe there was a way out of this? He comes over to where she is seated and gets down on his knees beside her. He puts his head on her arm, “Robert Queen.” At first she is surprised. When she heard his name the chill that went through her should have warned her something like this was possible. She’d dismissed it as Robert wanting to hurt Oliver by helping to kidnap her. She should have seen this coming. Now she is angry, she stands and Cooper loses his balance and lands on the floor. He curls up there, “Why?” 

From his fetal position he tells her, “He wanted one night with you to do with as he pleases. I agreed.” He gets on his knees and walks to her, “It’s just one night, Lissy. Then we have the rest of our lives and you are away from his son.. He told me how cold and mean his son is to you, to everyone. He has no feelings, Lissy. He doesn’t love you, he doesn’t cherish you the way you should be cherished…just one night…I promise.” Felicity knows if Robert gets ahold of her that will be the last night of her life. She and her baby will die. Cooper is insane thinking he can stand up to Robert Queen. They are not in the same league. 

“Why would you agree to share me? With his father? That’s sick…” He cries, “I know I was desperate and he made it sound reasonable at the time…” Felicity can’t believe he is the one crying! It’s her life he is destroying. 

She makes a decision. She decides she has only one option. Distract him, play him and plot a way out of this mess.

She runs to the bedroom of their suite and slams the door. She pretends to be an upset lover. He bangs on the door like she knew he would. He’s begging for forgiveness. She smiles to herself. Gotcha. She knows he will do anything for her to forgive him. Cooper doesn’t like anyone mad at him. 

 

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

It’s been 36 hours and Oliver is losing his shit. That is all he knows. 36 hours without her….He has so much rage inside him and no outlet. Twelve hours ago John, Slade and Oliver took out four Italians. Shot them in the head when they knew nothing. Oliver is quickly running out of options. 

 

There is no one left to hurt. No one left to kill. No way to let this rage out. She calms him. She centers him. He has tears in his eyes, if he doesn’t get her back..he knows he cannot go on. Not without her. His heart and soul are with her and their child. 

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Sara’s plan worked perfectly. She met with Robert. Told him she wanted one night with a REAL man and she wanted it dangerous. He offered to bring her to Torture Manor. She knew he brought women here sometimes. Fool. When they arrived, Oliver and John were waiting. Now, he was strung up in the basement and Sara wanted it over with…she wants her sister back. John is pacing the kitchen. Sara is sitting at the table watching John in the kitchen and Oliver in the living room. He’s barely functioning. They all move around him, like he may go crazy at any second. He might and they all know it. He needs Felicity. It’s like watching a caged animal. You can feel Oliver’s rage, his despair and his tenuous link to sanity. He hasn’t showered or shaved since before she was taken. 

“John, you need to talk to him. This family is falling apart not to mention Bratva. Dad is locked in his office. Oliver is a wreck about to explode. At this rate, we better hope the SCPD find her because we won’t.” John watches her. He knows she right. She isn’t saying anything he hasn’t thought. This whole thing is falling apart. He does a couple more rounds then goes in the living room.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Oliver watches John approach him. He waits. After a few minutes John starts, “Oliver. I get he is your Dad. I get it. Let someone else handle getting the information. We need to move forward. This holding pattern is good for anyone.” Oliver looks to John and grimaces. He moves around the couch to stand in front of him, “Do you think i don’t know this? MY WIFE is missing. And that asshole motherfucking prick helped!” Oliver picks up his glass and throws it at the wall. 

“Then let’s do something!” Oliver shakes his head, “I can’t. He doesn’t fear me. Even if I went as dark as I can…he has nothing and no one that means anything to him. Not even his own life. He KNOWS he’s dead. He and Ivo taught me everything I know. There is no surprise here. He’s seen my watch up close. I have nothing.” 

Sara is in the door way, “I have an idea. It’s kind of horrible but kind of genius.” Oliver looks to John who shrugs, they both turn to her, “Isabel. She was trained to hurt men, trained by Ivo just like you, Oliver. Only she hates your Dad. We all know what he did to her before…why she trained with Ivo…why it was allowed…” Oliver is shocked. John is impressed. Oliver looks to John, “He’s dead and he knows it. Let him suffer first. And don’t forget he was going to do far worse to Felicity.” And with that last bit, Oliver nods. Sara leaves to get Isabel. Now they are finally getting something done. 

 

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Sara finds Isabel in Tommy’s room. He has a bad case of the guilts. Everyone knows they jumped him, his own dad set him up and everyone knows why.. The cowards. They thought of the three people with a key he was the best bet. They knew attacking women would make hellfire rain upon them. What they didn’t know was that taking her sister will bring Satan himself down upon them. Oliver is going to kill them but first he will beg them beg for death, of that Sara has no doubt. She grins. Good. He should make them beg. 

Everyone also knows that Robert Queen will make his children suffer any way he can. He is one sick bastard. Sara knocks on the open door of Tommy’s hospital room. Tommy and Isabel both look up at her. They smile and she enters. She stops and closes the door. She hears both inhale sharply. 

“It’s not about Felicity…not directly anyways.” They both sag with relief. She pulls a chair up close to where Isabel is sitting beside Tommy’s bed. She observes Tommy. He looks much better today. His color is back and he can sit up. It’s been less than two days so that’s good. She really thought he was done for. He’s far better than poor Lawton.

“What do you need Sara?” It’s Tommy who asks, “I am not in any shape to help…” He looks sad. Sara smiles at him, “I’m here for Isabel’s help.” Tommy and Isabel both look shocked. Sara starts to rethink this plan. Maybe it’s not a good idea. She pushes the doubt away. They have to get her sister back, “After Robert…attacked you…” 

“Raped me. Let’s not sugarcoat it. That takes power from me, not him or the rape.” Sara nods, schooled. “After Robert raped you…there’s a rumor you trained in self defense, offense and torture with Ivo…is it true?” Isabel smiles a rueful smile and nods, “Yes. Daddy wanted to make sure I could be a full fledged Bratva member.. if they allowed women. He wanted me to be able to take care of myself..” She squeezes Tommy’s hand. 

“Good. We need you.” Tommy starts to shake his head and Isabel rests her hand on his arm, “For what? I will do anything I can to help.” 

“Oliver knows Robert doesn’t fear him. Robert knows he’s dead..we have no leverage. Not really…but YOU…you and your pain, you and your…”

“Revenge?” Isabel asks with a rather murderous expression. Sara nods. “You’re an unknown. He can’t predict you or your methods…or your level of abuse.” Isabel turns to Tommy with a questioning look on her face. He smiles, “We’ve discussed this…”

“Yeah, but that was when we never thought it’d happen…” she whispers. Tommy brings their entwined hands to his lips, “You go and make me proud! I am going to have the most badass wife in the Bratva.” She smiles, “Tommy Queen, that was not an adequate proposal!” He reddens, “When I’m free of this place? You Miss Rochev will be wined, dined and proposed to…properly.” She stands and kisses him, “Are you sure?” She asks him as she pulls back. 

He grins that mischievous grin Isabel adores, “Of course I want to marry you, woman!” She makes a face, “I meant that if I do this….can you, will we be okay?” He smiles, “NOTHING will change us. Robert can’t hurt us.” She turns to Sara and nods. 

“First, we girls get him there…we had him under watch and now we get the truth from him…watch out brotherhood…the sisterhood is taking over!” Sara jokes. Isabel kisses Tommy again and they leave. Sara called Thea to come sit with Tommy while Isabel did some “business”. They pass Thea in the hallway and smile. Thea is dying to help more..

Isabel can’t wait. Finally, her daydreams of revenge will come true and she gets to help the girl that brought her Tommy back to her. Isabel practically floats out of the hospital. 

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
There is a woman holding vigil over Floyd Lawton. Dinah, as the wife of the Pahkan has brought flowers for the young man who risked his life for a wife and daughter of Bratva. For her daughter. She looks into the room and sees the young woman and she smiles. She grabs the arm of a nurse walking past, “Could you give these to Mr Lawton?” The nurse looks at them then to the door. 

“He’s allowed visitors, Ma’am.” Dinah smiles warmly. “I know I just don’t want to interrupt.” The nurse and Dinah share a smile. The nurse takes them. 

“I was wondering, how is Mr Lawton?” Dinah sees the internal conflict and the moment the nurse recognizes her. 

“He is doing as well as can be expected. The bullet went through cleanly and missed all major organs and arteries. He’s been awake and responding. I’m sure he’ll be released in a few days.” The nurse turns and leaves. Dinah looks back through the window into the room where he is sleeping. She smiles. Lawton will leave by tonight if I know him and I do, she thinks to herself. The men will find my daughter and he will want in on it. 

She looks to the girl beside his bed. She loves him. Dinah smiles. Good. He may love Felicity but her heart is firmly with Oliver. Dinah cocks her head and listens, she can hear Helena begging him to wake up.Dinah turns to see Nyssa standing beside her, “Hello Nyssa.”

“Mrs Lance.”

“May I help you with something?” Nyssa looks at her for a moment. Nyssa looks at her debating how much to tell her. Finally deciding, “I’m here for Helena. We have work to do.”   
Dinah is surprised, “My husband gave you a job?” Nyssa shakes her head, “No. Oliver did. We need to find Laurel.” 

Dinah takes in a quick sharp breath. She knew Laurel would pay but Oliver is obviously taking the lead. There will be no mercy for her daughter, of that she is certain. She excuses herself. She knew this was coming but how does one prepare to lose her child?

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Lance is in his office. Drinking. This wasn’t supposed to happen this way. He had a plan. A damn good plan. It was working until Oliver decided to go and make the man talk. What was that kid thinking? Sure, Lance wanted him as his second, his eventual successor but to go off on his own? What was he thinking? He needs to stop it before all this spins completely out of control. He needs things back on track. Back the way they need to end. Damn it. He rest his head on the desk and sighs.

His phone goes off. He looks at it. Sheldon. He answers, "Lance here." 

"Sheldon here. You have my son and I want him back, unharmed." Quentin laughs, "Your progeny kidnapped my daughter from her home. He shot one of my men and beat another one." Sheldon says something in Italian that Quentin can only assume isn't a kind word. 

"I'm sorry. I knew he was crazy about your girl...now, I see he is just crazy." 

"My crazy daughter helped him to kidnap her sister..." Sheldon chuckles, "We thought our world would kill us but it looks like our children may be the ones to kill us.." Quentin laughs and agrees. 

Sheldon turns serious, "If you kill my boy...I will demand blood for blood." Quentin sighs. He knew this was coming but hoped they could reach an agreement. 

"Understood." He states it plainly. No need to mince words, "I will demand retribution for the kidnapping of my daughter and for the harm done to my men." 

"Of course. First, let's get our children back." 

They disconnect their call. After a moment he rises. He needs to get to Torture Manor and make sure things get back on track. His track. He knows how this will end. He just needs to make sure no one else dies. 

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````   
Roy and Slade have been patrolling the city looking for Laurel. She’s too smart to head home and it's becoming obvious she has a good hiding spot. Roy has connections with the underworld of kids in SC and they are hoping to get a lead. Slade has learned a lot about the kids of the street in Starling City. They are meeting one right now. They are seated in a dingy bar in the Glades where Roy scheduled the meeting. Slade is getting anxious. He knows his best friend is on the break of ripping those whole city apart to find his wife. He knows Oliver will burn the city to find her. 

The wooden door opens and a young boy…no girl, walks in and heads to the bar. She has short black hair. She’s dressed in black. She orders something. When it arrives she turns and leans back against the bar. She smiles at him and heads over. 

“Abercrombie..” Roy turns, “Finally, Sin. I need some information.” She sits backwards in the chair. Slade barely suppresses his grin. He likes this slip of a girl. “About?” Roy tells her what he can: his boss’s daughter is missing. Who took her and why. Not the full story but enough. “yeah I saw them…they were moving into the that hotel down by the docks. As for the sister, no. I will ask around for you.” Slade hands her a fifty. She pockets it. She stands but Slade grabs her arm, she looks at his hand, “yes?” 

“If you see anything else call us. Immediately. And tell no one we were here.” She nods and he drops his hand. Slade turns to Roy, “Can we trust her?” Roy nods. “She’s a street kid but she isn’t a liar or con artist.” They wait a couple of minutes and head to the hotel. 

Cooper and Felicity left a couple of hours ago. Fuck.

 

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Robert was wondering when his son would start trying to get information out of him. He is stupid to think he’d tell him anything. He knew his loyalty wasn’t to him, not anymore. Not since that girl had come into his life. Robert felt the same way towards his son. Robert had never had loyalty to Oliver, to him Oliver was just another toy to play with and discard. Robert had been tortured before, this wouldn’t work. He knows how his son operates. He will play his son's emotions. He smirks. This won’t be hard. He knows Lance will come and kill him. He’s fine with that. He hears foot falls on the steps. He looks and sees Oliver. He grins, “Son.” 

Oliver looks at him as he strides over to stand in front of him, “Because you are the biological donor of half of my DNA, I will give you one chance to tell us where …my wife is. Only- - one.” Oliver stands back and folds his arms, waiting. Robert laughs, “I don’t know but I wouldn’t tell you if I did. You weak piece of shit.” Oliver gives him a cold smile and moves close to his ear, “I was so hoping you would say that.”

Robert looks at Oliver, “Bring it, bitch.” Oliver turns, “You heard the man! Bring it, BITCH.” Robert looks to the stairs. He sees Isabel. “Oh sweet thing, did you want another taste of the master before settling for one of my inept sons?” Isabel never breaks her stride as she walks to him and on her way grabs a crowbar from the table. She swings it at his stomach with all her strength. She keeps doing it. Oliver smiles at her. You can hear the ribs breaking, “Mean little shit, isn’t she Old Man?” Oliver finds a chair and sits down to watch the fun. He props his feet up on another chair. He has waited his entire life to see his father’s sins come back to haunt him. He almost wants to record it for those who can’t witness it. 

Sara sneaks down and is sitting on the stairs, watching. She thinks Oliver doesn’t see her but he does. Oliver knows Sara well. They were lovers only briefly, but they were also friends. Sara has more grit in her than people realize and more darkness. They see the giggling girl and don't look beyond that facade. She would make an excellent soldier in this world. If only she were a boy. Lance will never allow women any kind of role. If Oliver were in charge he would. He snickers to himself, like anyone would trust him with power or leadership. He motions for her to come down, “You might as well watch your hard work pay off. If not for you who knows what he’d have done by now.” Sara pulls up a chair. She nervous he notices. She doesn’t back away though. “You can leave whenever you want.” She nods. They both know she won’t. 

Oliver’s calm exterior is hiding the rage boiling below the surface. He can’t give into it right now or his Dad will drag this out. The Old Man would suffer for hours if it meant Oliver does too. He pretends to be calm. He makes sure no one knows what is lurking just below the surface. He takes a calming breath.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Isabel has stopped hitting Robert. She had to take off her sweater and now is only in her jeans and a tank top. She rolls her shoulders and pops her neck readying herself. She smiles, “Damn this feels good.” Robert is groaning. Bruises are already forming on his torso. She smiles. Good. She remembers having to look at the bruises on her entire body until one day, she broke every mirror in her Dad’s house. They made her feel used and weak. Two things she will never be again. She remembers the feel of his hands on her body. Invading her, making her cry, making her beg. She remembers him laughing as she begged for mercy. As she pleaded with him to not hurt her. 

“Do you remember what you said to me? When you were hitting me? DO YOU?” He shakes his head. “No. You are just one in a long line of lovers.” 

“I wasn’t your LOVER!” She screams at him. “You were hitting me. Telling me you were tenderizing the flesh..I cried harder and you laughed and shoved your tongue down my throat…” She moves the crowbar over her shoulder like a bat and hits him in the balls. His body tries to double over but can’t. His arm are out of socket.

“Then you told me, how I was like a beautiful butterfly and you were going to clip my wings..how you’d own my soul..You don't..You never had anything of me.” She hits him again. “For only having one ball…still hurts, huh?” She laughs. Oliver keeps shifting uncomfortably in his chair. 

“Where is Felicity..if you tell us, I will stop. We can find her and be done with it…” Robert shakes his head, “no. no GIRL will break me.” She shrugs. “Okay.” She turns to Oliver, “I say we take his other one…then his dick. Then we release him..he can’t hurt anyone dickless…” She says it jovially. Oliver looks to her and then to Robert. 

“Your choice…die with your dick. Or die without it.” Robert looks to him and then to Isabel. 

“Oh..I will do it. Don’t doubt me. I can see it in your eyes. You doubt I can or will. Don’t. I’ve dreamed of cutting it off since you stabbed me with that hideous, disgusting thing..” her voice is dripping with hatred. Oliver stands to get a knife. He walks over to her and holds out two knives for her. He lifts the one in his left hand, “This one is sharp. Cleanly cuts and will do the job quickly.” He holds up his right hand, “This one is dull. It’ll hurt. It will be slow and messy… for both of you.” She looks from one hand to the next. Robert is trying to see what she decides. She chooses right, his right hand. The dull one. 

“You hurt me slowly, methodically…you tried to kill a part of me…now, I will kill part of you.” Oliver takes the other knife and sits it down. He waits. Isabel considers her options. “How do I want to do this?” She considers him while circling him.

Robert pisses himself, “Okay….I don’t know where she is. I am supposed to call Cooper then we would arrange a safe place for her and I to spend the night..” Oliver roars. He still has the knife in his hand he goes to stab him when Isabel steps in front of him, “you can’t..he needs to call Cooper and set it up…then you may kill him.” Oliver nods and whispers, “Thank you.” He goes to get Robert’s phone. 

He unties one of his arms and hands him the phone, “You try anything…and I do mean anything…I will kill you so very slowly you will welcome hell.” Robert just looks at his son. He believes him, for the first time in his life Robert is afraid of Oliver. He takes the phone and dials Cooper. They talk. “He will call me with a time and place.” 

 

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Felicity hears Cooper’s phone go off. She hears him begging and then crying. Then him finally telling Robert he will call him back with a time and place. He knocks lightly on the door, “Lissy…I’m sorry…that was…that was HIM. We need to find a place for you..to spend the night.” He sniffles, “I’m sorry” he whispers. 

Felicity’s mind is racing. There has to be something she can do. Some way out of this mess. Think Felicity…think.. You’re a genius. She puts her hands to her stomach. She has someone else to fight for now." Her thoughts keep going back to Oliver, how she misses him, how she loves him. How they started…Oh..oh..oh.." She fists pumps. Felicity walks to the door and opens it. Cooper falls inside. He quickly stands, “I know it’s horrible..but- - -“ She holds up her hand to stop him, “It’s one night Cooper. I understand then we get forever,right?” He nods, “I knew you’d come around.” He hugs her and she tries not to vomit on him. She needs to do this for herself, for her baby and for Oliver. She can do anything for her family. 

“I have a couple of requests..can you give me that much?” He nods, “Yes. Anything. My Love.” She thinks to herself what a good little puppy. She smiles, “I want to pick the place, agreed?” He nods, “Agreed. But it has to be secluded. No guards are allowed.” She nods. She won’t need them and this works better for her. “And I get to call- - my husband and tell him it’s over. Goodbye.” Cooper stops to consider that one. 

“Please. It’s only right. I don’t want any baggage from my past to hurt our future.” She rubs her stomach. She hopes he sees it as a tummy bug and not her mother’s instinct kicking in. “Okay. Lissy. I agree to your terms.” She smiles at him. “Then we have forever.” He reminds her.

He goes to get his phone and hands it to her. He doesn’t even think to warn her to behave. He sits down across the room and watches her. She dials Oliver praying silently that he answers. 

“Queen here.” She hears his voice and tears well up in her eyes. Oh god, she loves him. She misses him.She smiles to herself, “Hey there Queen.” 

Oliver is stunned, “Felicity? Oh my god..where are you, baby?” He feels like he hasn’t heard her voice in a million years. She’s alive. Thankfully. “I’m calling to tell you…that..I’m leaving. I realize I’m still in love with Coop.” She turns to him and smiles while silently praying Oliver doesn’t believe her. “What? Is he making you say this?” 

“Yes. you heard me. I’m leaving you.” She sighs and hopes he understands. 

“Okay..he’s making you say this but can’t hear us, right.”

“That’s correct. It’s over Oliver.” 

Oliver is trying to think of a way to phrase things so she can answer his questions. “I only have one thing to do before Cooper and I can be together forever…”

“uhmmm…My Dad! You’re supposed to go with him…” Oliver chokes on his words. 

“That’s right. I will do whatever I have to, including your Father, to get back to the life I deserve.” she lowers her voice and turns away from Cooper, "To you..I love you...we're okay." She turns back towards Cooper.

Oliver smiles. He’s so glad he fell in love with and married a genius. “I love you too, baby. Both of you." He smiles even if she can't see him. "Cooper is supposed to call and tell us where and when. I will be there baby, I promise.” Oliver’s words are filled with the love he has for this girl, his girl. 

“Yes, yes I know. Cooper loves me though. I agreed to his plan as long as I can pick the place….a very special place.” Oliver is racking his brain…a special place. “I want my relationship with you over…it began in a dark place and will end that same way..” Felicity lowers her voice, “Please understand…please..” 

“I’m trying…a dark place…where we began..not our place, not your parents…” 

“ Oliver…you are like a bad penny- - one that I want to throw away- - that I WISHED away, wasted..” Cooper grabs the phone and hangs it up. “You’re done. He’s too stupid to understand you’re telling him goodbye.” He kisses her cheek. Felicity can only hope Oliver understood her clues. He needs to get there before she does or it’s all over. Robert will kill her or Cooper will..

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````

“Felicity? FELICITY!” Damn it. He turns to the room. 

“We need to get Slade and Roy. I know where they will have their meeting. We need to be their first. Set the trap. We will kill them all…then” He turns to Robert, “You will die.” 

Oliver finally has hope. He knows where she will meet his dad. They will get there first and lay a trap. Once Felicity and Cooper arrive, he will kill him and get his wife and child back. This will all be over soon.


	32. coming clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver has a plan to save his wife and child. Quentin Lance has a plan too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your love and support of this story. You have truly been amazing! Y'all are the best! I am so sad this is almost over but I hope some of you (all?) will follow me to new writing adventures and the sequel. 
> 
> This chapter was hard to write and to edit. I cried (I am emotional right now..RL stuff) I hope you like it.

Lance's appearance at the house is unwelcome and puts everyone on edge.. John and Sara both turn to Oliver to see what he's going to do and what they should do. Lance notices, but doesn't comment. Oliver he observes doesn't realize yet that they are looking to him for leadership. Lance smiles, Oliver was too busy staring daggers into his father in law to see what is happening. 

"Do you have any news?" Oliver works his jaw, the anger is flowing from him. Most people would be scared to witness some raw emotion especially anger coming from a man like Oliver Queen. Everyone could tell he'd rather chew nails than tell Lance he knows how to get her back. "Yes. But I'm not sharing that with you." Oliver never breaks eye contact. He is begging Lance to challenge him. Lance's back goes straighter, "Excuse me, Son? She is my daughter." He levels a stare at Oliver who refused to back down. Sara and John are between the two men, standing to the side of them with their heads going back and forth like a tennis match. Both wondering whose side they will take if it comes down to it. 

"She's my wife." Oliver isn't backing down from him, not this time. He did that about her biological mother, he did that with Laurel..he will not do it with Cooper. He doesn't care what Lance does to him, he will kill anyone who gets in his way. Lance wanted him because he protects what's his and his wife and child are at the top of that list. He should remember that.

"Yes. I'm aware. Now. Where is my daughter?" Oliver is turning red, straining to control his temper. He keeps picturing Felicity's beautiful smile, her eyes when she tells him she loves him and her asleep the last time he saw her. It takes the edge of his anger. Going off on his father in law, who happens to be his boss is a very bad idea but he still isn't opposed to doing it. He knows he is walking a very thin line right now. He needs to appease Lance but also keep his wife safe.

"I don't know where she is...I know where she will be and when she gets there I will get her back..." Lance nods agreeing with Oliver's plan. "We need to get Cooper back to his family. ALIVE." Oliver shakes his head, "No. He took my wife!" He moves into Lance's personal space. This is non-negotiable to Oliver.

"If the boy dies, there will be a war. Do you think we can win a war against the Italians?" Oliver smirks, "I seem to have no problem taking them out.." Lance steps closer to him with a deadly gaze, "What.does.that.mean?"

"It means anyone, and I do mean ANYONE who comes between me and my wife will die. ANYONE who thinks to harm her will die." Lance steps back. The air in the room begins to change again. What was left unsaid is that Oliver will not hesitate to kill Lance if he gets in his way. John and Sara both know that Lance just backed down. Oliver won the little Alpha male stand off. "That's why I picked you for her." Lance says solemnly, "This will mean war..death." Oliver doesn't budge. This life is about survival and only those willing to kill to protect those they love will survive. 

"What's your plan Oliver?" Oliver just blinks several times. John clears his throat bringing Oliver back to the present. "The BOY you want to not kill...he offered Felicity up to my father. She manipulated him into letting her choose the place and into allowing her to call me. She picked Tommy's club." Oliver walks over to the cabinets and pulls out some vodka. He pours a glass and throws it back. 

"I am on my way there to set up things so I can get my wife back, unharmed. When it's time...we will go in and get her." Lance nods. He's thinking about Oliver's plan and trying to come up with a way for all of them to get out of this alive. There still isn't one that is guaranteed to accomplish that. He could try to negotiate with the Italians but it would make him look weak. If this goes to war, they can't be seen as weak. 

"I think it would go better to be there waiting when the boy and Felicity arrive. That way we can get both of them out of there alive." Oliver slams his glass down. "What is with you letting everyone fucking live?" John and Sara keep looking between the two men anxiously. 

"What is with that? You mean Laurel don't you?" Oliver just glares. Everyone knows who he means. He can't fathom why Lance hasn't killed her. Why he hasn't shipped her off or done something, anything to protect Felicity. To protect his grandchild. If he had acted then Felicity would be at home where she belongs and not trapped with some delusional ghost of past love. 

"There are things a father has to do...there are choices a leader must make...and NONE of it needs to be explained to YOU." Oliver sits down in a chair puts his head in his hands. He doesn't know what to do. He needs his wife back and safe. He'd give everything for that. Sara sits down next to him and gently touches his shoulder, "We will get her back. We will." He raises his head and looks at her. They both smile weakly. It's going to be a long night.

 

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Felicity looks to Cooper. He is sitting beside her, "I'm tired. Is this where we will sleep tonight?" He smiles at her, "Yes, Love. Go rest. Tomorrow...well tomorrow..is the day we suffer through to have the rest of our lives together." He leans over and kisses her cheek. She rises and heads to the bedroom. He follows. Last night he left her alone, shit. She stops at the door and turns to him, "You aren't sleeping with me...I may accept what you did- with Robert. I just..I don't forgive it. It will take time Cooper." With that she smiles sadly and closes the door. He doesn't argue. Felicity leans against the closed door and sighs. One more night...then she will be back with her husband. She will be wrapped in his arms and her world will be normal again.

She looks down at her bump and cups it. She moves over to the bed and lies down on her side, "Tomorrow, Little One we will be with Daddy again..Tomorrow. We just have to get to him and he will make it all better." She rubs her bump until she falls asleep. 

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Slade and Roy have a lead on Laurel, finally. Now that Oliver has a plan to get Felicity back the main objective of the two men is to find Laurel. Slade wants to strangle her himself, but he won't rob his friend of that pleasure. Oliver earned the right to kill her. They are walking down the street when the girl from yesterday jumps in front of them, "Found your girl." Roy looks to Slade who growls, he is ready to deliver her to Oliver. 

"Where?" He barks out. The girl, Sin looks to Roy for reassurance, "Where is she Sin?" She looks around to make sure no one sees her snitch. She sighs, "She is with a drug dealer, The Count. She's holed up in his place with him." Roy and Slade are both shocked. They knew she was a drunk, but drugs? "Are you sure it's Laurel?" Sin nods, "Yeah. I was with a friend when he took his cut to The Count. She was on the couch. She started talking about how her and her "Ollie" would be together soon, then she won't need the drugs or The Count. I remembered you talking about your boss and we all know that's Oliver Queen...Ollie."

Sounds like Laurel, Slade thinks but doesn't say it aloud. She still thinks Oliver will save her, that he still cares for her. Slade snorts, "He was over that by the time he was sixteen. Stupid woman." Slade shakes his head and Roy just nods. Sin shrugs. Slade hands her one hundred dollars this time, "More if your tip leads to the woman." She grins, "Whatever, man." She shakes her head and disappears. 

Slade calls Oliver, "We have a lead. We're going to get Laurel. She's in a drug den so we need backup." Slade waits. He can hear Oliver taking deep breathes. It's one thing to hate someone. It's another to kill them. If Oliver gives the go-ahead, they will go get her and someone will kill her..sooner or later. 

"I'll send men to you, where are you?" Slade tells him and they hang up. Roy and Slade go and wait for the back up. Today is the day that Laurel will finally begin to pay for her sins. Slade doesn't envy the girl. He's been on the receiving end of Oliver's anger and it is not a good place to be for anyone. Roy looks over to Slade, "Will they go easy on her since she's a girl and Lance's oldest daughter?" Slade looks at the younger man, so young and so naive about the world he has entered into for love, "Oliver doesn't go easy on anyone who betrays him. It will be especially bad for the woman who took his Felicity from him." 

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Oliver is sitting at the table. Lance has gone upstairs to call Dinah. He looks to Sara and John, "That was Slade they know where she is..Laurel." Silence stretches between the three. Sara his torn between justice and her love for her family. John knows this will take a toll on his friends, he also loves Felicity and Laurel stepped way over the line this time. Oliver has no problems at all with any of it. Laurel is a menace and she needs to be stopped. All three coming to gripes with what is about to happen.

"I need to call Bertinelli and get him and a crew to Slade. We need to get her and bring her back here....it's time she pays for her sins." The friends sit there silently for several minutes. This is where this has to end. They all know it. Sara looks at Oliver. She takes a deep breath, "where is she?" She whispers. Oliver looks to her wondering if he should tell her how far her sister has fallen. Sara has never liked being protected from the realities of life, he decides to tell her the truth. 

"With a drug dealer. Count Vertigo. That is the moniker he likes to be called by." Sara looks away trying to hide her tears, "I know you're sending your men to kill him- - what will you do with my sister?" Oliver looks sadly at her. He knows she loves both of her sisters. She can't save Laurel. No one can or will. He also knows how he would feel if it were Thea about to die. He loves her unconditionally even if he would hate her actions. 

"Bring her here...then decide who will kill her and how. She will die, Sara." Sara looks down, "I know..." She looks up at Oliver, "We should be the one's to get her."

"We?" There is no way Oliver is going into that hellhole, there is no way he should meet her in public. No he will stay back. She will think he is rescuing her and that is the last thing he wants her to think or for anyone to think. His focus is on Felicity and that is where it will stay. 

"Helena, Nyssa and me...maybe Isabel. She betrayed the ALL the women of Bratva when she had my sister taken. It should be the women who bring her to justice." Oliver stares at her. He can't believe she wants to do this, "Sara...this won't be pleasant. This will be brutal. Even if you don't kill her. YOU will be the one leading her to it.." Sara nods, "I know. She betrayed all of us, Oliver like I said. Not just you and Felicity. She - - she is the one who called Moira pulling her out of the room and giving Felicity to Robert that first night. He told me..she did that to her own sister! Betrayal like that can't be forgiven, even by a sister." 

Oliver looks to John who shrugs. Oliver stands and walks across the room. He stares at the floor, he pinches the bridge of his nose thinking and then looks to Sara, "Okay. Your Dad will have my ass for this, but okay. You are right, it is all of you she betrayed in one way or another." 

Sara is up and across the room hugging him, "Thank you, Oliver."

"But Sara, Slade is leading this mission. You do as he says. Stay out of the line of fire and DO NOT do anything without backup. I can't take two daughters from your parents." She nods. She grabs her jacket and cellphone. She heads out. 

Oliver looks to John, "I just fucked up, didn't I?" John shrugs, "I don't think so...they need some sense of control over their lives. They need to know there is justice within the Brotherhood even for non-brothers. They aren't killing her, just bringing her here. Lance might kill you though..." 

"I know." 

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Sara went to find Isabel who didn't want to ride along. She is with Tommy and after her workout today she was where she needed to be. Sara understands. Tommy and Isabel are working hard to put the past behind them and they need one another tonight. Nyssa was on her way, Sara had called her on the way to the hospital. Sara was now outside Lawton's room. He was awake. Sara slowly enters, "Hey guys...can I see Helena for a minute?" Lawton smiles at her, "Sure thing." He winks at Helena and she blushes. Helena follows Sara out of the room, "What's going on?" Sara looks around and pulls Helena further to the side of the hallway, "Oliver is letting us bring in Laurel." Helena's face brightens, "How did you ever convince him?" 

She giggles, "Playing on his sense of right and wrong. He couldn't argue with the fact she betrayed the women of Bratva. We should be allowed to help. We have to let the men lead but still...we're helping. It's a start!" They high five. 

"Nyssa is on her way. Isabel begged off, but she did her part already." Sara fills her in on Isabel's day. The women turn to head back in, when Sara grabs Helena's arm, "You and Lawton?" Helena shrugs, "I like him...I've liked him for awhile now." 

"Really?" Helena nods and smiles. "When he and Lis stayed with me after the engagement party...he was just so- sweet, kind and yet...grrrr. He's all kinds of sexy.. You know?" Sara hugs her friend, "yeah. Does he know how you feel?" Helena shakes her head, "No. He thinks I'm here because of Lis. As her best friend..." Helena looks away to hide the tears in her eyes, then turns back when her emotions are safely hidden, "He's in love with her, you know."

"He can't have her. Oliver would kill him." Helena looks away, "He knows. I just- - I just don't want to be his backup plan or second best..." Sara throws her arm around her friend and leads her back to his room. As they enter she says, "You could never be any man's backup plan or second best! Right, Lawton?" Sara smiles at the man sitting up in the bed, "You? A backup?" He laughs, "Nah, Never. If he's a real man he will step up." The two women giggle while looking at each other. Sara looks to Lawton with a questioning expression, "You man enough?" Helena stops giggling, "SARA!" 

"What?" Lawton looks between them. Sara laughs, "Don't worry, Sport. You got time to think about how to win her heart. We're off to get Laurel and bring her to Torture Manor." 

"What?" He can't believe Lance would allow this. 

Sara looks to Helena, "Was he always this slow? You got a thing for the slow ones?" Helena slaps at her. Sara turns to him, "Oliver is letting us ride shotgun. Since we've been helping." 

"And you're going with them, Helena?" She smiles, "Yes. I am actually very good at this type of thing. Who knew?" Lawton doesn't like the idea, not at all. He looks at Helena. He never has worried about any woman that wasn't specifically in his care before. "Be careful, okay." Helena walks over to his bed, "Nothing to worry about. I got this." She leans down and kisses his cheek. He blushes and watches her walk out the door. Damn, he'd never noticed what a beautiful woman Helena Bertinelli is and she is sexy as hell in those leather pants.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

The crew Oliver sent along with the three women are all outside of the rundown apartment building The Count uses as his base of operations. Bertinelli was less than pleased his daughter was a part of this. He knew to keep his mouth shut. He would talk to Lance about it later. It was ridiculous to let women "help". 

Slade sent up a buyer to make sure Laurel is still in there. Once the kid returned everyone waits for Slade to give the go ahead. He turns to Roy, "Go inside and start quietly evacuating. I don't want innocents hurt." Sara, who is beside Roy speaks up, "We can help." Slade considers her for a moment before nodding, "It is four floors, each of you take one. Then get your asses back here. If you run into trouble call Roy." Slade turns to Roy, "You do the top floor. If they need you..you get your ass down to them." Roy nods. Slade watches the four move into the building. He waits. It's the middle of the night so this may take some time. 

"Did Lance approve his daughter and mine being part of this operation?" Slade looks over at the older man, "I don't know. I wasn't there. I don't see as it matters." Bertinelli grunts. Slade is almost positive Oliver is the one behind this. He won't tell Bertinelli.

 

When the four return, Slade signals for the men to go in. They fill the stairwells. When they arrive on the top floor, where The Count's base is Slade takes the lead. He shoots the door handle and throws open the door to screams. He chuckles. He isn't a sadist, but he does enjoy the sound of winning a fight. The men inside give up with no fuss. Just the way he likes it. He signals for Sara, Nyssa and Helena.

There are five men sitting on the floor now, hands above their heads. Laurel is seated on the sofa. The Count comes out, "What the fuck is this?" Slade smiles at him, "This is a drug raid, asshole. You are out of business and the girl is coming with us." With that Sara, Helena and Nyssa come into the room. Laurel runs to her sister, "Sara call Daddy." Sara just grabs her arm and leads her out of the apartment with a sad look at Slade.

The Count comes into the room being led by Bertinelli, "I don't care about the girl but leave my business alone.." Slade smirks and shoots the man right between his eyes. Oliver said to leave no witnesses. He looks at the men on the floor and then shoots them. He doesn't want them up and running before daybreak. This will slow down the drug trade in the Glades for a few days. They leave the same way they entered. When they reach the outside several of the apartment house residents thank them. 

Bertinelli and his men head home. Slade and Roy along with the three women in the back of the SUV were headed to Torture Manor. Laurel was seated between Sara and Helena. Nyssa was riding her motorcycle behind them, she hated being trapped inside vehicles. Laurel kept crying for her Dad. Sara nor Helena did anything to comfort her. The drive would be a long one with all the crying. 

When they arrive Oliver comes outside onto the porch. Laurel tries to get away from Helena and Sara who each have an arm, "Let me go...Ollie!" He leaves the porch and comes to stand in front of her. Even in the dark you can tell he is pissed. You can feel the anger vibrating through him. Laurel even reads it. She stops struggling and shuts up. Oliver looks down his nose at her, "Take her to the basement." Laurel gasps and cries. Oliver turns to find Lance standing on the porch. 

"What the fuck is going on?" Oliver turns to him, "We are handling the traitor..the way we handle traitors." He walks up on the porch with Laurel behind him still being led by the other women. Laurel struggles again, "Daddy...tell them to stop..Daddy?" He looks at Laurel sadly. Then back to Oliver, "You defied me." Oliver shakes his head, "My oath was to the Brotherhood, not to you personally. I made a vow to my wife, not to you. I honored both my oath and my vows." He walks around Lance. Sara looks at her Dad, then lowers her eyes before leading Laurel inside and to the basement. Lance looks at the two men bringing up the rear, neither look him in the eye. After they pass, Lance smiles. He takes comfort in the fact that this part of his plan is working perfectly. 

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Felicity awakens. She stretches and smiles thinking it was a nightmare until she realizes it isn't. She slowly sits up. Great. Another day of pretending not to hate her capture. Excellent. She rubs her bump, "Today is the day, Little One. We see Daddy." She smiles down at the tiny bump.

She enters the main room of the suite. Cooper is sitting at the table eating his breakfast. Felicity is thankful her morning sickness has abated. It wouldn't be fun trying to come up with an answer for Cooper's questions. He looks up at smiles, "Big day." She smiles and sits across from him. She keeps reminding herself she can do this. "Yep. I can't wait for it to be over." He takes her hands, "Me too, Love. Almost there. Then we can get out of here and start our new life together." She looks down at her breakfast rather than answer. He doesn't seem to notice. He releases her hands.

"After breakfast we will head over to the club. We can't take security. I'm sorry about that..." 

"umm...will you be staying with me?" He smiles at her fondly and shakes his head, "No, Love. I will drop you off and make sure Robert understands the rules and then leave. But I will be there the second your time is over." She looks away. Oliver will be there.... Then this will all be over.

She finishes her breakfast and waits for Cooper. When he's done they go to his car in the parking lot and head to Verdant. 

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Oliver is up before dawn getting everything ready. He is throwing the last bag into his car when he sees Lance, "I'm coming with you." Oliver starts shaking his head, "No." 

"You don't have a choice. John will be outside along with Slade and Roy. You and I will go in." Oliver looks to John. They have a silent conversation and Oliver acquiesces to Lance's request. It was a request and everyone knows if Oliver held his ground the others would follow. Oliver heads back inside and down the stairs. 

Laurel is tied to a chair across the room from where Robert Queen is tied. He looks at the two of them. "I'm going to get my wife. After I have her safe and sound, I'm coming back here and you are both dying. I'm not sure how I will kill you but I can promise it will be painful." 

Robert grimaces. He's still in pain from Isabel's beating yesterday. Laurel smiles at him and then looks past him to her Dad, "Daddy...Daddy...tell Ollie to let me go. This is so ridiculous." Lance walks over to her. Oliver takes in a sharp breath. If he unties her Oliver might kill him. Lance goes down on his knees in front of his daughter, "I am so sorry Laurel. I failed you as a Dad, as a man and as a leader of this Bratva." He stands, leans down and kisses the top of her head. He walks out, "DADDY!" 

 

Oliver watches him walk out. Sara and Nyssa come down the stairs, "You two are to make sure they don't get away. I don't care what else you do. Just don't kill them!" Oliver shouts the last part over his shoulder as he leaves. 

 

The car ride to Verdant was quiet. Lance and Oliver are in one car with the other men in the other. When they arrive Roy comes and gets Oliver's SUV after it's unloaded. He drives it a few blocks away. When Cooper gets here, he needs to think he is the first to arrive. Lance and Oliver head down the steps. Oliver is immediately reminded of that night here with Felicity. He smiles. Lance looks at him funny. 

"This is where Felicity... it's where we...fell in love. Where we made our personal vows to one another. The ones for us." He grabs the penny he wears around his neck. When Felicity took it from him it was the worst moment of his life. He never goes anywhere without it now. He puts guns in several places throughout the dark basement. He rearranges the equipment. He doesn't want it to hurt her. He then makes a hiding spot for himself on one end and another for Lance on the other end. 

"You love her don't you?" Oliver looks up at him from his spot on the floor where he is picking through his bag of knives he brought, "Why do you keep doubting that? I thought after the engagement party you realized I love her." 

"I did...I just thought if she came between you and your wants, needs or desire... that she'd come last." Oliver shakes his head, "She is my everything." He stands and looks at his father in law. He shrugs what the hell, "Before her I didn't give a shit about anything, including myself. Bratva or my place in this world. She..she changed me. She saw the good in me and she wouldn't stop until I saw it too...Now, we're going to be parents. I will sacrifice anything for the two of them." He goes back to placing the knives around the room. 

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Felicity and Cooper enter Verdant. There are no employees around. Obviously Oliver got rid of them. She looks nervously at Cooper who doesn't seem to notice that the business is open with NO employees about. She leads him to the basement. She punches in the code. He smiles, "You really want Oliver to know it's over, don't you." She just looks at him and pulls the door open. They start down the stairs. She sees that everything has been moved. 

When they are at the bottom she sees Oliver. Cooper grabs her hand, "I am sorry about this Lissy...I just had to get to you. Save you." She doesn't say or do anything. She just stands there listening. "And I do love you Lissy." He grabs her and hugs her. Then he freezes. She thinks he must have seen Oliver. When he pulls back he looks in her eyes and places his hand on her bump, "What the hell is this?" She gulps. She can't lie, he isn't that stupid. Her bump is hard not soft like she gained weight.

"My baby." He looks from her face to her stomach. Then he slaps her and she falls to the ground. Oliver is over to him in a split second, "You fucker!" Cooper starts for the stairs but Lance is there. 

"Son, I'm going to take you to your Dad. We will all forget this happened." Oliver is bent over Felicity. He helps her up. He looks her over then glares at the other men. Oliver moves her over to the couch. Oliver heads to where he hid a gun. He'd dropped his when getting to Felicity. Cooper pulls a gun he points it at Felicity. Oliver sees him get ready to pull the trigger.

Lance screams, "NOOOO!! Oliver NO." It's too late, Oliver has pulled his gun out from it's hiding place and shoots. Lance pulls his gun and shoots at the same time. Cooper misses Felicity. He turned at the last minute towards Oliver, he shot Oliver. Oliver has had worse he muses. He looks over to Cooper. Lance has moved to him, "He's dead. I killed the heir to the Italian Mob..." Oliver gulps, "It could have been me." Oh shit. He turns to his wife.

Oliver is on his knees, looking her over. "I'm fine Oliver. Really...is Cooper? Is he...is he dead?" Oliver sighs, "Yes."

 

Oliver looks at Cooper’s lifeless body. Lance or he killed a son of the Italian Mob’s Godfather...he was going to die. No way Lance made that shot. He isn't that good. Oliver takes a deep breath. He was okay with dying, he always has been, but now..leaving Felicity and...oh god, the baby. He was going to leave her alone with their child. He looks over at her. He feels the tears swimming in his eyes. Leaving her is his only regret. He stands. At least they are alive. His wife and child are alive. Is the baby okay? Fuck. What if she loses him and the baby? "Is the baby okay?" He asks her. She nods. 

He runs his hands over his head, she’s strong she can do it. She can raise the baby by herself. She'll have John, Donna and the boys to help her. John and Tommy will be excellent role models for his child. 

“Oliver! Oliver!” Lance is screaming at him. He looks over into his father in law’s face. He seems serene. Why does he seem so calm? Didn’t he understand. Oliver sits back down on the floor. He doesn’t believe in prayer but he prays that Felicity lives a long life and their baby is truly okay in her womb. She sits down beside him, her hand intertwined with his.

“Oliver!” Lance is bent over screaming in his face, “Son. It’s okay. This was my plan.” Oliver nods without really understanding the words at first. Then after a beat, “Your plan? You planned this?” He stands, releases her hand and grabs Lance by his shirt, “THIS was YOUR plan? To get us both killed? To nearly kill your daughter...maybe have killed your grandchild?” Oliver pushes him down. He has nothing to lose anymore. 

Lance stands back up. He looks at the boy he now loves like a son. The man he has chosen to lead not only his family but his Bratva. It’s time to come clean. 

“Yes. Oliver. THIS was all my plan. Every single thing that has happened since this past summer when Felicity helped the Reston’s escape has been part of my plan.” Oliver looks at him dumbfounded.. He could be in shock, Quentin thinks to himself but says nothing about it. He looks over at Felicity who is just staring at her Dad.

“I chose you for her. Felicity...I knew she had a crush on you as a young girl. I watched her moon over you. Then I watched her heart break, but still...underneath it all, she cared for you still cares for you...loves you." He smiles at her, "I’d see her ears perk up whenever Sara or Laurel mentioned you. John would tell me how she dated boys who looked nothing like you. They couldn’t compare to 'her' Oliver, she’d tell him” Quentin chuckles. It was cute and worrisome her devotion to a boy she never even spoke with. 

“Then she did what she did. The wrong thing for the right reasons getting those women away from that psycho.” He shakes his head. Her bravery is one of the things he loves most about his baby girl. “I knew I needed someone strong to marry her, to take over...I knew I needed to rise to power and then hand it over. To protect her, to protect Dinah and the girls.” Oliver’s head shoots up and he looks Quentin in the eye, “Yes. Oliver. I will die today. You will not. You will take over.” Oliver shakes his head. He’s strong. He will accept this situation soon Quentin knows this. Oliver will do anything for Felicity even kill him and rise to power.

"No..Daddy. Please...there has to be a way..." She puts her arms around his waist and buries her head in his chest like when she was a young child. He strokes her hair. He wanted her love back and he could only wish he had more time. He looks over her head to Oliver. 

“I knew you’d take my offer. I suspected and hoped you’d fall for my girl. Boy, did you." He softly chuckles and kisses her head, "When she came into my office and insulted you...I was concerned but I saw the way you looked at her, the way she made your eyes light up. It was like she brought you to life...The fighting. Yeah...I was right. No one, not even the Bratva Playboy can resist her.” He smiles a real smile remembering how proud of her he was that day. No one can resist his baby girl. No one. Not even Dinah, the wife he cheated on to conceive the girl could resist her. Only Laurel.. Laurel. 

“Did you know Laurel would go this far?” Oliver asks him dazed while rubbing Felicity's back. Quentin nods, “I knew where she was going with this, yes. I’ve had spies and I’ve had taps on her phones and computers...I even knew she’d blow up at the engagement party and was going to tell everything.” Felicity lifts her head up to him and he smiles an apology. She starts to cry again and buries her head again. He knows she thinks she isn't strong enough to lose him. She's wrong.

Oliver’s eyes turn cold, “You allowed her to do that? To humiliate Felicity? We almost lost Felicity forever!”

Quentin shakes his head, “Oliver, son. I know my daughter. I knew she’d come back. I should have let you tell her but I didn’t want Laurel to be tipped off that I was on to her. I could only protect everyone if I knew what was going to happen.” Oliver, Quentin can tell isn’t convinced. He shrugs. 

“I knew what Laurel would do. I know Felicity loves you enough to move past it. It wasn’t YOUR secret. I was the only one at risk of losing her...I was willing to sacrifice her love, Dinah’s love for them to both be alive and safe...I’d do it again. Laurel was willing to sacrifice anyone and everyone to "win" you from her sister. To be the favored child.” Quentin thinks of his beautiful wife. She will be a widow soon. Felicity pulls back, "Daddy..you never lost my love. My respect..but- - - I didn't understand, I didn't know.." He shushes her and hugs her, "It's okay, sweet one. I knew the risk and I did what I had to do. Laurel had to believe she was bullet poof and that I would allow her to hurt you." He smiles at Felicity, his beautiful baby. He looks over to Oliver.

“Oliver when you take over...please be good to my Dinah. She is a good woman.. If she wants, find her a good man.” His voice breaks thinking of Dinah with another man. Felicity cries harder. Oliver just shakes his head, Quentin hopes that’s over his shock and not denying his request. He comforts himself knowing Felicity loves Dinah and will fight for her. 

Quentin needs to explain everything and they are running out of time, “I knew you’d take Lis to meet Donna. You’d do anything for Lis...I also planned the coup for when you two were gone to keep you out of it. That way your ascension to Pahkan can’t be questioned. No one will second guess the chain of command.” Quentin is mildly impressed with his own genius. “I then needed to make sure your people would hear me say I was going to take her away, that Lissy would be shipped off to a better match...I knew you’d get married. I knew you, Queen. You were not about to let her go.” He laughs, “Although her proposing to YOU..that threw me.” His daughter is one of a kind. He’s going to miss seeing her as a mommy. He sighs. She will be an excellent mother to her child or children. It’s worth it, missing that part of her life. She’s safe, he hugs her tighter. They all are, he can die knowing his family is safe.

 

“Oliver...son, I knew you’d stay in Cooper’s hotel. It's where you always stay. I knew it’d send John and Donna here to Starling.” Oliver sends him a questioning look. Quentin knows Oliver is trying to figure that out. “See, Oliver you need a right hand man. One you can trust. One to help you rule. Slade would only follow you. Tommy and Roy are new to our world. Lawton loves your wife. Bertinelli, Steel, and Merlyn are old school. John is perfect. He will always have your back and call you out on your shit. He can help you navigate the treacherous waters ahead. He’ll keep you safe. ALL of you.” He smiles at his son in law. " He will keep you on the correct path and safe." 

Quentin thinks back to the time when Oliver and Felicity were gone, “I risked losing Dinah over that one...but I’m sure in time, you will tell her. But make sure she doesn’t feel guilty, Oliver. This was keeping her safe. I can bear anything if my family is safe, even them hating me.” He smiles sadly. It nearly killed him to have all of them so angry at him. Losing his men’s respect for not killing Laurel was nothing compared to Dinah, Sara and Felicity’s disappointment. 

“I even had you pick up the man, the Italian..the one who told us the truth. Laurel was too sneaky. Things were getting past me, but I knew...I KNEW when Laurel attacked Lis, not part of the plan, that you’d get it all out of him...I even had you go easy for awhile to make sure you could control yourself. You did.” He smiles at Oliver who shakes his head, "I needed one last bit of proof that you are at the perfect one to lead Bratva. You controlling yourself and your men was perfect." He hugs Felicity tighter and kisses her head. Then he looks to Oliver.

“Now, here we are. YOU have to kill me now." Felicity cries harder and shakes her head. Oliver is rubbing her back while Quentin pulls her tighter, "You will offer me as the blood for blood sacrifice to the Italians. I die. But my Lissy is safe from that psycho and her own sister.” He looks at Oliver, "I was supposed to shoot him, not you. I underestimated your love and commitment to my baby. I also underestimated Cooper." He muses. What's done is done. 

Oliver shakes his head, “How? Why?” Quentin looks at him fondly, “Cooper never got over Lis. His Dad wrote the text to her. Cooper wanted her and only her. Forbidden fruit is the sweetest. She was forbidden.”

“And Laurel?”

Quentin grimaces, “Laurel knew of Cooper from when Felicity would come home, Laurel would eavesdrop on her conversations with Iris." He can't believe he thought it was just girls being silly. If only he'd put his foot down then. "He never gave into Laurel’s advances or her plans. He had eyes only for Lis.” He smiles and shakes his head, “The kid was a goner. When Lis came home for good, Laurel called him..hoping he’d come for Lis. He didn’t. He couldn’t. His Dad had a match for him and wasn't about to break it for a Bratva girl.” 

“Then you fell for Lissy. Laurel told him it was now or never. That you were mean and abusive. She played the little psycho. McKenna started taking information back and forth. She'd do anything to impress Laurel. Cooper started recruiting men." Oliver interrupts, "No. He started blackmailing men. He told the Italian, he'd hurt his daughter if forced to marry her." Quentin's eyes are filled with rage. A daughter should never be used against a man. He looks over at the dead body and wants to kill him again.

 

He continues his tale, "Then Robert.. Laurel told him..yes, she told him. She was the one who called Moira that night, the night Lis was attacked. She thought you'd turn against Felicity if Robert hurt her” Oliver groans. He had hoped Sara was just trying to get her way and was lying. 

“The unholy trifecta was formed." Felicity quips.

"Robert bankrolls it. Laurel gets the information and Cooper does the dirty work. Cooper gets Lissy. Laurel gets you and Robert..” Lance brows furrow. 

“He got a night alone with Felicity...or so he thought.” Oliver’s face has a look of fear and disgust. Felicity shudders in her father's arms.

“Kill him slowly Oliver.” Oliver nods at Quentin. “Now you know. There were a few things I couldn’t control. All in all, this was my plan.”

“You did all this to keep her safe?”

“To keep her and everyone else safe. All of us. I stole the power and now you will have it. You can keep them safe. John will help. You will also have Roy, Tommy and Slade. Together you can all make it a different Bratva. A better Bratva.”

Quentin takes Felicity's arms from around him and takes the few steps to Oliver where he offers him his hand. “Now, you have to shoot me. Kill me. Then send proof of death to the Italians. Make sure they know I’m dead. Also, make sure they never find Cooper’s body.”

Oliver starts shaking his head, “I can’t kill you. I can’t. You don’t deserve to die!” Quentin grabs his face, “Yes you can Oliver. It is the only way to keep everyone you love alive. Safe. Think of your child. Wouldn’t you die for him or her?” Oliver nods. “I am dying for my children. I’m okay with it.” 

Quentin forces his gun into Oliver’s hand. He turns and walks a few paces before turning back to Oliver. “You have to do this!” Oliver shakes his head looking at the floor. Felicity is looking between the two men who have been her everything for most of her life. Along with John they are here basis for believing in good men existing. She is racking her brain trying desperately to come up with a different plan, a better way. Anything to save her Dad. This can't be how this ends. She needs more time to let him know she forgives him, she understands. Her baby needs grandpa.

"Dad..please, there has to be another way. I can't lose you. I NEED you. My baby will need you...please." She has her arms wrapped around herself. Quentin looks to her sadly, "Sweet girl, promise me you won't hold this against Oliver. He must do this. It is the only way." There are tears in his eyes. He knows he is doing the right thing but leaving her is so much harder than he thought it would be. He didn't plan on her being here at all. 

She runs to him, "No Daddy..please...I- I -I can't lose you. I just can't. I need you teach me how to be a parent. To teach my child all those crazy songs you sing and how to play the spoons..." She hiccuping and crying. She is headed towards hysteria. He soothes her. "I promise you don't need me, sweet child. You will be a great Mom." He leads her to the couch and helps her sit. He walks back to his spot. 

He looks to his son. Oliver is his son now, “If you don’t, they will come looking for us. They will find us. They will kill us. Lis and your baby will be at the mercy of whoever wins the war that will occur. Only by killing me will YOU avoid war. Will you avoid losing your wife and child.” Oliver looks at him. Then he looks at the cold metal in his hand. How can he kill his wife's father? He looks to her. She is sitting on the couch her knees pulled to her chest. She is rocking back and forth seeking comfort.

How can he kill his boss? Certainly they have been on the outs but there is a deep and binding connection. He's killed many men...this shouldn't be hard. He can just raise the gun and pull the trigger. Simple. Only it is anything but simple. 

“Do it!” Oliver raises his hand with the gun in it. There are tears in his eyes. It's hard to see him, “Fucking do it, Queen!” Oliver gently pulls the trigger, " I am so fucking sorry." 

 

"NOOOOOO!” Oliver turns to see Felicity standing there beside him. He turns back to see if he made the shot. Then back to her. 

“Daddy!” She screams. Oliver drops to his knees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please trust me!!! 
> 
> Next chapter is the last chapter. I have mentioned that there is a sequel now I need your help! I need a name for it. So hit me with some ideas. I think you now know what the sequel will focus on.


	33. the end is just new beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> life, death, and new beginnings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank all of you for the overwhelming love and support you have shown me and this story. I am truly touched. I am so grateful to each and everyone of you. *sniffle* this is the last chapter of this little story. This was originally a one shot with potential. Then a ten chapter quickie...then morphed into this. I am amazed by the love you've shown it. I am so thankful to have chatted with so many of you, to have befriend some of you. This story will ALWAYS be special to me. Thank you! 
> 
> **there is death in this chapter. I don't think it's very graphic but read with caution if that stuff bothers you**

It has been four weeks since Oliver had rescued Felicity from Cooper. He had carried her out of Verdant and taken her to the hospital, crying and begging her to forgive him..to be okay. He knew he failed her. He failed to protect her. They learned the baby was fine. Both of them were relieved. Today, they were having another sonogram and might find out the sex of the baby. Today was also the day that they moved into what Felicity called "The Big House". Oliver wasn't sure if that was in reference to it's size or the fact they both felt like they were moving into prison. Either way, today it would become home. Oliver would officially ascend to Pahkan. He knew the Captains weren't all onboard with his new role as leader. He wasn't comfortable in that new role to be honest, but he would take on the role if it meant keeping his loved ones safe. 

Oliver steps off the porch when he sees the moving van approaching. The movers would move in the few items Felicity had decided to move into the house. Then the furniture store would deliver the things they purchased. Later, John and Slade would help him move some of the more personal smaller items of Oliver's that the movers need not be privy to. John and Donna were moving into a house up the street. Technically they should move into the old Lance Estate, but Donna put her foot down on that plan. Did she ever. Stamping of feet and a lot of cursing when Oliver suggested it. He grins remembering it. Oliver offered them Queen Manor which was also turned down. Tommy and Isabel are moving into it. Moira nor Thea want anything to do with it. Oliver was shocked Isabel was okay with it. She did joke they needed to have an exorcism. Oliver thinks she was joking...

Thea and Roy were happy in their small apartment. Slade and Shado were in the same building and that helped Oliver sleep at night. Felicity teased him that if he had his way they would all live under one roof like 1980's cheesy dramas. He couldn't argue with her because she's right, he would. He still thinks they could make this place a compound and all be closer, safer. Oliver had insisted they keep their Penthouse. It's theirs. It's the one place where their world doesn't touch them. Felicity is setting up a nursery there as well as "The Big House". She's also busy setting up servers in "The Big House" and has commandeered several rooms for her non human babies. 

Oliver hears a throat clearing and turns to see his wife in the open doorway, "You are going to watch every move they make aren't you?" He smiles and reaches for her hand. She steps down and into his arms, "Of course. I don't want you running off with some hot mover man." She laughs and cuddles closer. He places his hand on her bump, "Have you felt the Little One move?" She shakes her head, "Not yet. I'll tell you when I do. I promise." He kisses her forehead. He can't wait until he can feel their Little One move. 

The moving truck stops in the big circle drive in front of the house. A rather large man gets out and brings a clipboard to Oliver, "Oliver Queen?" Oliver nods and looks over the paperwork. When the movers are done he will sign the paperwork. He takes Felicity's hand that is not holding the clipboard and walks over to the side so they can get to work. It's chilly out and he wishes she would go inside but he knows she won't. She's barely left his side in a month. He doesn't mind, he just worries. Her nightmares seem to be subsiding and the bags under her eyes aren't as prominent. He would give anything to take all the pain away. 

Oliver thinks back over the last month. The funeral for Quentin Lance was a stately affair. Everyone who was anyone in Starling City showed up. Felicity's high school and college friends came and offered her support. They side eyed him and he couldn't blame them. This was all his fault. He should have known something would happen, he should have had a lot more security. He sighs and Felicity looks up at him. He shakes his head and pulls her closer. She doesn't ask because she knows how he feels. 

A few people asked where Laurel was and Dinah true to form, made an appropriate sounding excuse. She never asked Oliver where her daughter was or about her husband. When Felicity told her he was gone, Dinah cried and then excused herself. 

After the movers leave, it's time for the doctor's appointment. Felicity is bouncy today with excitement. Oliver is nervous. He reaches across the seat and grabs her hand. She turns and smiles. Their driver never once looks back at them. The driver is a new thing for when they are together. His name is Michael, Lawton recommended him. Oliver wants only the best for his wife and he can't concentrate on her safety while driving. He also likes the idea of having back up, just in case.

They arrive at the doctor's office and carefully exit the car. The office has been cleared out before they arrive. The Italians may say that there is no war, he still doesn't believe them. He also has rival Bratvas and some of his own men out for him. He won't risk his family's safety. This is one fucked up situation he is and he is going to make damn sure his child arrives safely into this world. 

They enter the small waiting room and head right back to the back. The doctor has everything set up and is ready to go. Oliver stands just inside the closed room. Outside is Royin and Slade. They had arrived first and cleared the place and secured the facility. The doctor, a matronly lady looks at Oliver with a touch of fear. He just nods. She looks to Felicity and smiles. Oliver snickers people always fall for Felicity. 

"Okay, Mrs. Queen. Let's see if your baby is ready to cooperate." She smiles down at Felicity who gingerly lifts her blouse. Her bump more prominent now. Oliver smiles. The doctor squeezes the jelly onto Felicity's stomach and she squeaks. "That's cold." The doctor smiles, "Yes, Dear it always is even when I warm it." she chuckles and starts moving the wand. Before long they hear the heartbeat. 

Felicity reaches for Oliver's hand. He looks back at the door then at her hand. He takes her hand and steps closer to her. She always drags him into the light. They both watch the screen. 

"There...There is your baby." The doctor punches things into the computer and then moves the wand again. Oliver notes that the baby is much bigger now. "Everything looks good. Two arms, two legs. heartbeat is perfect. All organs seem to be developing properly." Then she laughs. Oliver and Felicity both look to her, "I'm sorry your little one is sucking the thumb....." she does some more movements, "Do you want to know the gender?" They look at each other and smile. Felicity nods her head yes and Oliver shakes his no at the same time. 

After a moment he turns to the doctor, "Yes. We'd like to know." Felicity beams at him from her position on the table. He can tell she wants to fist pump but controls herself, barely. Instead she hums happily. 

"A girl." Oliver turns to look at his wife, "Did you want a boy?" He shakes his head. He means it. He just wants a baby with her. He wants a family with her. The doctor prints off some pictures and leaves the room. Felicity wipes the goo off her belly and Oliver helps her sit up. When she throws her legs off the table to get down, he steps between them, "thank you" he whispers as he puts his forehead to hers, "For what?" He kisses the tip of her nose, "For this." He puts his hand on her stomach, "For loving me...for wishing for me. But mostly for being you." She smiles and he moves in and kisses her. 

After they leave the doctors office they get in the SUV again. "I have business. I'm going to have the driver take you home and I'll ride with Slade and Roy." He moves to tell the driver to pull over when she grabs his arm. She shakes her head, "I want to go with you." He sucks in a breath at her words, "Oliver. I know where you are going. I know it hasn't been done yet...Please. I need to see her. I need to be the one to tell her." Oliver studies her for a moment then relents. He tells the driver where to go. He calls Slade to let him know of the plan changes. 

When they arrive at Torture Manor, there are a lot of cars there. Felicity knew the security would be tight but not this tight. Sara comes out and hugs her, Felicity leans in and whispers, "Girl" Sara squeals and hugs her tighter. Oliver smiles at the two sisters. They walk in together with Oliver, Slade and Roy behind them. Felicity doesn't stop in the kitchen but heads straight for the basement door. Sara stops her, "Lissy...you don't want to go down there." 

"Yes I do. I'm telling her today. I want her to see me, alive and to see my baby. " Sara looks over Felicity's shoulder to Oliver who nods. Oliver has not gone down there. No one has told Laurel anything at Oliver's order. Sara accepts his decision and moves from the door. Felicity takes a deep breath, pulls her bag more securely onto her shoulder, opens the door and descends into a form of hell on earth.

The first thing Felicity becomes aware of is the smell. It is awful. Her stomach rolls. It smells of blood, rancid decay of some sort, urine and fear. You can smell or maybe just sense it so strong you think you smell the fear. The next things she sees is a---cage? A huge dog pen, she suspects. Sitting in the back corner of it is Laurel. Her clothes in tatters from wear. Her hair is a mess. She's dirty. In the corner is a huge pot, Felicity assumes for Laurel's waste. There is nothing else in the cage with her. No creature comforts at all. Not even a blanket. 

Felicity steps closer. Laurel is hunched over with her head against the chain link fence of the cage. She sees Felicity and crawls over to that side, "Felicity...call my dad...wait! what are you doing here?" Felicity fights the tears. She doesn't love Laurel anymore. She doesn't hate Laurel. Hating would take power from Felicity. And she won't let Laurel do that to her, and she has a baby to think about. Speaking of, she pulls out her wireless headphones and ipod. She places the headphones on her bump. Better safe than sorry. She won't have her baby-- her daughter, hearing these things. 

She watches from beneath her lashes as Laurel notices the bump. Sees evidence of her baby and the love her and Oliver share. Felicity smiles. She isn't vengeful but she does want Laurel to truly understand that she couldn't separate them.

"I'm here to tell you goodbye. You won't ever leave this room, Laurel." 

Laurel smiles at her that patronizing smile of hers, "Felicity...sweetie, you are not a killer. Ollie won't kill me, Daddy won't let him." Felicity smiles sadly, "Dad isn't here. He isn't in charge anymore. Oliver is the Pahkan. He decides who lives and who dies...He has decided you will die." Felicity runs her hands over the cage as she slowly walks around it, "Oliver may not kill you himself but the order will come from him." Laurel shakes her head, "I don't believe you." Felicity shrugs.

"I came here to tell you...that I got away from Cooper. That Oliver and I, we're having our baby." She looks down at her baby bump, runs her hands over the precious little bump careful not to move the headphones. She looks up at Laurel "I wanted to love you. I tried to love you and to be your sister...but you always had to hurt me. I was an innocent child who had nothing to do with the sins of our parents...but you made me pay for their sins. Today, I hope, you pay for yours."

Laurel walks to the corner where Felicity is, "You aren't strong enough to be the wife Oliver needs." She laughs, "Oh trust me. I am. I will stand by his side, I will have his back and if anyone tries to come between us, I will kill them. I'm not the sweet girl I once was, now I am a wife of Bratva, of the Pahkan and a Mother. Your mistake was trying to take my family from me." She looks over her sister, "I will walk out of here. I will go home to my loving husband, and I will forget you ever existed. It will be like you never existed.." She looks at her sister one last time, "You thought you could take Oliver from me..what you never realized Laurel is that he is mine. Not for any other reason than he wants to be mine. I don't have to manipulate him, or play games. I don't need Dad to pay him or threaten him..I never have to forgive him for cheating on me because he never would cheat on me,he doesn't want anyone else." 

Felicity turns on her heel and strides past Robert. Never even bothering to look at him. She walks up the stairs and she hears Laurel screaming at her. She enters the kitchen and takes off the headphones and put the iPod and headphones in her bag. She straightens and smiles. 

"Oliver, I'm ready to go home now." He's by her side in a heartbeat. "Your Mom is on her way. Sara went to get her...she wants to say goodbye. If you don't want her too...I can tell them no." Felicity shakes her head, "If mom wants to do this we need to respect her wishes." Oliver pulls her to him and kisses her forehead. They walk into the living room to wait. 

Dinah Lance arrives. When she enters the house everyone defers to her and shows her respect. Her husband may not be the leader any longer but they all love and respect her. Felicity enters the kitchen and hugs her Mom. 

"I want to see her...I need to see her." Felicity turns to Oliver who opens the door for her, "Mom..do you want me to go with you?" Dinah shakes her head, "No. Darling you rest. The baby needs rest." 

"She...she needs rest." Dinah smiles through her tears at her youngest daughter, her daughter is having a daughter. Then turns to the door. Oliver hangs his head as she approaches. He is embarrassed for her to see how bad things have gotten down there. "Oliver, hold your head high, my boy. You've done what a good leader should do. She is my daughter...but she brought this on herself." She touches his shoulder and walks down the stairs. Felicity comes over to Oliver and hugs him. 

 

Dinah holds back the tears as she walks slowly over to her daughter. She stops, "Robert. Glad to see you suffering." He just grunts. She watches as Laurel stands, "Mom. Thank god." Dinah just looks at her for a moment. She remembers so many happy moments with Laurel. Her firstborn. Her precious girl. How did it come to this? "I'm not here to free you." Laurel looks at her confused. Dinah tries to smile but it doesn't happen, "I'm here to tell you goodbye. I'm here to let you go...."

"Mom! I'm your daughter you can't let this happen!" 

"I'm not allowing anything to happen, Laurel. I have no power here, but if I did...I couldn't let you live. You knew this life. You knew what you were doing. You hoped that our love for you would save you...it didn't." She watches as Laurel realizes what is happening, "I'm going to die down here..." her voice trails off. 

"Yes. I don't know what to say to you. I don't know how to say goodbye..you're my firstborn. We loved you so much. We put our hearts and souls into you...and you" Dinah starts to cry and looks away, "You kidnapped your own sister! How could you do that?" 

Laurel walks over to her Mom, "She is NOT my sister. She's Dad's bastard. She should never have been in Starling City, not with us!" Dinah shakes her head, "She's my daughter. I love her..." Laurel snorts.

"Laurel..my love for Felicity never took away from my love for you. A mother's heart grows bigger to love each child. Love, especially for children, is infinite. Why couldn't you see that?" 

"Are you done?" Dinah stares at her child for a moment, "Yes. I'm done. I love you." Laurel doesn't say it back. She folds her arms and looks away. Dinah leaves the basement knowing that nothing could save her daughter. She enters the kitchen and Felicity immediately hugs her Mom, "I'm sorry.." 

Dinah smoothes back Felicity's hair, "Darling, you did nothing wrong. Laurel....Laurel just couldn't accept life. She couldn't accept we could love you, Sara and her equally. We spoiled her..."

Oliver looks at the two women, "Mrs Lance, I don't think this had anything to do with you or your husband. Laurel--she's selfish. She wanted everyone to bow down to her, to do her bidding. To love her and only her." His voice trails off. Feliicty smiles at her husband. She also sees guilt on his face. 

Oliver asks Roy to take Dinah and Sara home. Sara doesn't want to say goodbye. After Dinah has left Oliver turns to Felicity, "I need to see her..." 

"I know."

"Do you want to come with me?" Felicity shakes her head. "No. I trust you. I don't need to see her again and I don't need her to see us together. I will wait outside. I need some fresh air...this place..." He smiles and kisses her. He understands. This is a dark place where she doesn't belong. He's actually relieved she doesn't want to go down there again. He has work to do. 

Oliver runs down the stairs. His Dad looks over at him. Oliver ignores him. Laurel sees him and runs to the side of her cage, "Ollie...I've missed you.." He grunts. "Felicity said...she said--Dad is gone and you're in charge." 

"Yes." He can tell she doesn't believe him. He also notices his dad's face fall. She never believed anything he's said. He doesn't fault her for that, he rarely cared enough to tell her the truth.

"You've come for me, right? I knew you would come for me." He just looks at her for a moment, "I feel partly responsible for this-- I wonder if I could have done things differently..maybe.." He exhales, "I never loved you. I never wanted to be with-- I never loved you and maybe I should have been more vocal. I was a selfish prick..I'm sorry for that. Maybe had I been clear you would have understood..."

"Understood? The cheating? I did..I do. Understood your violent cold persona I do, I will always understand you....then SHE came along before we could work it out." She smiles, "It's okay..you can let me out and everything will be fine. I will forgive you like I always do and we can move on..forget Felicity exists."

"And my child?" He has no intention of leaving his wife and child. He is curious to her way of looking over a child, "Send it away with Felicity...or get rid of it.." She smiles up at him. He nearly vomits. He briefly had wondered if he could allow her to live. Send her away. He knows with absolute certainty she would kill his daughter if given the chance. 

 

His face goes dark, void of any emotion, "No Laurel. I came to tell you that today you die." She shakes her head.

"You are the reason so many people died. The reason we could go to war." He hooks his hands onto the cage above his head, towering over her inside, "I could forgive that..shit happens. I was an asshole to you..BUT you put my wife and child in danger. That I cannot and will not excuse. You will die for that and only for that. Don't fool yourself into thinking I'm giving the order for any reason other than what you did to my wife, what you could have done to my child. What you would do given the chance." 

"She is making you do this right? Just like tricking you into the marriage." He growls unable to completely control his reaction to her words.

Oliver moves to the door and opens it. She cowers to the back. He keeps moving towards her like an animal stalking his prey. When he gets close he wraps his large hand around her neck forcing her to her feet and to look up at him, "You hurt the only person I've ever loved..you conspired with that man..." he nods towards his father, "to hurt her in the worst way a woman can be hurt. Then you humiliated her in front of the world, but you still weren't happy. You tried to kill her, had her kidnapped and almost took her from me." 

Laurel's voice is strangled and hoarse, "I'm sorry--" He moves his head close to her ear, "We both know you're only sorry you failed.." He moves his head back to look in her eyes, "I never loved you. EVER. We aren't soulmates, yes she told me what you said. We don't have secrets. YOU never mattered...I love your sister with everything I am. She's mine. She will always be mine and even death wouldn't have changed that." He pushes her away by her neck, she falls to the ground and he turns to leave. 

She crawls towards him, grabbing his leg, "Please...Ollie..don't leave me." He looks down at her, "There is nothing for me here." He walks out of the cage, shuts the door and locks it. 

He stops in front of his dad still chained to the chair, "My entire life you tortured me. Beat me. Mutilated my body and convinced me I was a monster. You made me a trained killing machine that couldn't love and that no one would love." Oliver spits on him and smiles. Then he gets down to Robert's level, "Then Lance offered me his daughter..his amazing, remarkable youngest child. She brought light into the dark. She shined a light on the sick world you created for me. She chased my ghosts away. I NEVER felt like that before..she fought for me, beside me and with me." He chuckles remembering some of their fights, "But she NEVER gave up on me, she never saw the monster you created...without even knowing it she caged that monster with her love and light." Oliver stands and walks over to the table of weapons. He slowly walks back over to the man who gave him life and promptly made it miserable. 

"Today that part of me...that stone cold monster, matter of fact killer will come out to play..You wanted to rape my wife...you wanted to use her in your sick, twisted and disgusting games..You wanted to take her light from her, from me.." Oliver pulls the safety off the gun and cocks it, "I would never let that happen, you sick fuck. I hope you rot in hell.." He shoots one shot between the eyes of the man who starred in everyone of his nightmares. He calmly walks over and sits the gun on the table and leaves. Laurel's scream following him.

The men are gathered in the kitchen. "I want her dead. I don't care who does it but I want it done by tonight." With that he walks outside to find his wife and driver. He needs to take his girls home.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

John dismisses everyone but Slade, Tommy and Lawton. The three look at one another. John stands, "I'm going to be his second so I guess I should do it." The other men could tell he didn't want to do it. Tommy knew he couldn't, he had loved her once. Slade was about to volunteer when Lawton stood, "I want to do it. She's the reason I was shot, the reason I lost an eye...I owe her." The other men knew what was left unsaid, the man loved Felicity almost as much as Oliver. They nod and Lawton heads down with a smile on his face and whistling.

He walks over to where Laurel is, "Hello. Remember me?" She looks him up and down, "No. Should I?" She keeps looking and he says nothing, "Oh wait..you're the help. The one in love with Felicity.." Lawton is momentarily knocked off his game wondering how she knows he loves Felicity. He shrugs it off. 

"I was thinking more a long the lines of the one you got shot." She says nothing. She keeps looking at him like he is nothing. She believes she is so much better than he is, than he can ever be. That's why people love Felicity, she sees the good in people. She loves everyone equally. This bitch hates anyone she deems beneath her and everyone is beneath her in her opinion. 

"What do you want?" 

"I'm here to kill you..I get to be the one to rid Felicity and the world of you. I even volunteered." She gulps. "...are you afraid Laurel?"

" Miss Lance to you...Of you? No. You're nothing. No one." He throws his head back laughing, "This NO ONE gets to kill you..." She looks to the stairs and then to Robert. "There is NO ONE to save you..." He tilts his head to the side watching her. He notices her heart rate. She is definitely scared. Her breathing is irregular. She is starting to sweat. He smiles. Yes, be afraid. 

"I like that you're afraid..."

"You're sick." He laughs harder this time, "I didn't have my own sister kidnapped in an effort to win a man who can't stand me...that's sick and stupid." She chuckles, "As dumb as loving a woman in love with another man...a better man. He's your boss."

"I'm aware of all of those things. I would never try to hurt their relationship. I love her and want her happy. Even if it's with him."

"You really believe that is love? You stupid man."  
he looks around, "I'm not a stupid man, just a man doing his job. A job I like." She considers him for a moment. 

"I don't think you'll kill me. I'm a woman." 

"I don't consider you a woman. You're a cancer on your family, on this Bratva and especially on Felicity. A cancer who wanted to kill her own sister." Laurel screams, "She is NOT my sister! Why can't you people understand this." He just shakes his head. He watches her. She is restless. 

 

"I wanted to torture you, to draw this out. To make you feel the pain you've inflicted. A month in confinement isn't enough. You don't care what you did to your Father. What you've done to your entire family...how could inflicting pain on you hurt you when that doesn't?"

"Can you stop? You are not going to kill me. I'm the daughter of Pahkan. You can't kill me." He smirks at her. Then shakes his head with a sad expression marking the part of his face not covered by his eye patch, "You are the daughter of the FORMER Pahkan. You are the sister in law of the current one." She gulps. 

"That wasn't a lie?" He shakes his head. "I will die here...today?" Her voice quivers on the last word. He nods. 

"I won't make it slow or particularly painful..not because of you or who your father was...but" He runs a hand through his hair, "For her. I can't look at her and know I hurt someone she once loved. I will do my duty but your death isn't easy for you...it's for her." He unlocks the cage. She tries to move past him. He easily grabs her arm and puts her in a hold. He takes out a knife, "Please...I'm sor--" He slits her throat. Her warm blood trails down his arm. He puts her on the floor. John comes out of the shadows, "You did the right thing, man. She needed to die and you did it humanely. I'm not sure I could have..." He clasps the other man on the shoulder. Lawton looks up at him, "Felicity is your daughter, no one would expect you to do it humanely." The two men wrap her body in plastic bags to get rid of it. There will be no funeral. As far as the world is concerned, Laurel Lance ran away unable to deal with her ex marrying her sister and her father's untimely death. 

 

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

The Big House is full of people. Felicity notices it's only the women and children. The men have gone to the basement to do whatever they do to formally place Oliver in charge. She smiles at Sara who is headed her way, "You two girls okay?" Felicity smiles, "Yes, sister dear. We're fine. So you and Nyssa? Here officially as a couple?" Sara smiles brightly, "Yep. Oliver said it was okay. No more antiquated thinking under his rule." Felicity hugs her sister. 

"That's not enough for you though is it? You want membership in Bratva." Sara's smile falters, "You know?" She nods. "I want to be an associate. I know formal brotherhood won't happen but why can't I do something" Felicity smiles sadly at her sister. She understands her wanting something more but she fears for her safety. She is glad this is Oliver's decision and not hers. 

Felicity makes small talk with some of the women and some of their mistresses. She still hates that part of this life. She sees her Mom looking sad and feels so guilty. She walks over to her, "After they do whatever they're doing Oliver needs to see you in his office before you go." Dinah looks confused. Felicity only smiles. She's getting tired and hopes this party is over soon. She longs for her bed and Oliver. 

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Having killed the leader before him Oliver is assured the top spot in Bratva. Still they will vote because Merlyn requested it. Oliver knows he is trying to oust Oliver before he even takes over. The votes are counted by John, Oliver's intended second and Bertinelli, Merlyn's intended second. The vote is in Oliver's favor. Only four voted against him. He can probably name all four. He is congratulated and they all talk about the plans for the future. 

After the majority of the men leave John, Roy, Slade and Tommy stay behind with him. They all take a shot of the good vodka. "What's the real plan?" Slade asks his friend. 

"We need to make nice with the Italians. We don't' need war but we won't shy away from one either. I need to find the man's daughter. I swore to protect her. Even with Cooper dead she could still be made to pay. I want to make sure the four who voted against me are neutralized. Then--" He throws back another shot, "We will see where we are..safety of our family is our first priority." They all nod. After a few minutes everyone starts to leave, "John? Can you send Dinah down please?" 

Oliver awaits his Mother in laws arrival. Dinah comes in and Oliver offers her a seat. She looks worried, "Is something wrong? Is it the baby? Felicity?" Oliver shakes his head. 

"I need you to do something for me...no questions asked." 

"Of course. Anything." He walks over to the desk and opes the drawer. He withdraws some papers. He sits them on the desk then calls John back in. "It's time." John gently takes Dinah's arm. She looks scared. Oliver smiles. Felicity is standing outside his office. She hugs her Mom, "I love you..just trust us, okay?" Dinah is crying but nods. "I love you too, darling...both of you." Dinah looks over her shoulder at Oliver then to John and nods. Oliver and Felicity watch them leave. Felicity looks up at Oliver, "She's scared." 

"I know. It will be worth it." 

John takes Dinah to the airport. He hands her a bag, "Felicity packed it. Have a nice trip." He escorts her to a private jet. She climbs on board certain she is about to die. Surely, Felicity wouldn't do this to her own mother...even if she did lie to her for most of her life. She is seated and offered a drink. The plane takes off and Dinah has no idea where she is going or why. She sits back and tries to relax. 

It works. She is awakened by the air hostess gently nudging her awake, "Mrs Lance we've arrived." Dinah is escorted off the plane and led to a taxi. She's somewhere tropical. It's nice. She is watching the palm trees fly by. They aren't in a city. They keep driving, further and further outside of the small town she landed in. They arrive at a small house. The driver refuses her money and gets her bag out of the trunk of the old car. She watches him drive away. She still isn't sure why she is here. 

She turns to the house to head inside and see if there is a note when she sees someone on the porch. She puts her hand up to eyes to shade them. She sees...she drops her bag and runs to the porch. He scoops her up, "Quentin...how? why? I love you!" They kiss. 

"Oliver couldn't do it. He tried. Felicity came up with the idea to fake my death. Send evidence to the Italians. I would come here. After a period of time, you'd join me." He kisses her, "As far as everyone in Starling is concerned you're on a cruise to mourn my death. " She hugs him again, "Quentin....I-I can't believe you're alive." He hugs her tighter and they walk into their new home. 

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Oliver is sitting with Felicity when he gets the call. He turns to her, "She arrived safely. They're together." Felicity kisses her husband, "Thank you. I know it's a risk...but I couldn't--we couldn't--"

"Sh..I know. It's okay. It's a risk but I can and will keep all of us safe, I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't mind me...I'm over in the corner crying. Letting this story go is really a lot harder than I thought it would be. 
> 
> Yes, there is a sequel. I haven't named it yet...I hope some of you continue the journey with me.

**Author's Note:**

> Oliver will be much darker in later chapters. This chapter he was around a superior and a pretty girl so he was playing a part.


End file.
